Ailes Impériales
by Zakuro Kagame
Summary: Mercenaire, je n'avais connu jusqu'ici qu'une vie faite de missions, à voyager et arpenter les routes. Je n'avais jamais rien fait d'autre que me battre, jusqu'à ma rencontre avec les représentants des trois maisons de l'Académie des Officiers de Garreg Mach. Celle-ci bouleversa ma vie, mais ça, je l'ignorais encore. [Semi Univers Alternatif] [Byleth x Edelgard] [Yuri]
1. Prologue et Ch I - Garreg Mach

_La franchise et l'univers de Fire Emblem ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont été créés par Shouzou Kaga, et développés par Intelligent Systems._

_Il s'agit ici d'une Fanfiction._

_Cette histoire prend place au premier chapitre de FE3H sans suivre les différentes routes du jeux._

_L'ambiance et l'univers resteront donc les mêmes. Sans les guerres liées au choix du scénario, et aux conflits entre l'Ordre de Seiros, l'Emprire Adrestrian, et les Serpents des Ténèbres. Ces derniers seront présents, mais dans différentes mises en scènes et sous différentes visions. Les Serpents des Ténèbres seront, si il y a lieu d'être, les principaux antagonistes de l'histoire. _

_Cette fiction ne reprend pas les dialogues, elle est entièrement originale. Seul le premier chapitre débutera plus ou moins de la même façon pour garder la même introduction à l'univers._

_Byleth ne sera pas la réincarnation de la Déesse. Les emblèmes seront inexistants. L'histoire sera donc différente tout en gardant des similitudes._

_Il s'agira de suivre le quotidien, l'évolution et les relations entre les différents personnages au sein du monastère, dans un slice of life de type Héroic Fantasy mélé à un univers médiéval._

_L'histoire sera centrée sur Byleth et Edelgard, ainsi que plus secondairement sur les autres membres de la maison des Aigles de Jais. Les personnages des deux autres maisons seront également mis en scène, particulièrement Claude et Dimitri._

_Pour faciliter le rapport entre les personnages, certains se vouvoierons quand d'autres se tutoierons même s'il en est autrement dans le jeux._

_Zakuro Ruby Kagame_

_©Tous droits réservés_

* * *

Ailes Impériales

_Prologue_

_Fódlan, était un vaste continent divisé en trois pays rivaux en plus de l'église de Seiros, un petit territoire neutre situé dans les montagnes d'Oghma. Au nord, se trouvait le Royaume Sacré de Faerghus, des terres froides et gelées, où la neige était si épaisse que le manteau blanc qui les recouvrait laissait penser que ce pays était éternellement figé. Sa capitale, Fhirdiad, se trouvait en son nord le plus glacial. A l'est, dans une région de plaines et de montagnes, avait été formée l'Alliance de Lancester, un rassemblement de familles nobles qui refusaient de jurer fidélité à un quelconque Roi ou Empereur. Derdriu avait été choisie pour en représentée la capitale. Et enfin, au Sud de Fódlan, se trouvait l'Empire Adrestrian, un pays luxuriant bordé par la mer, dirigée depuis plus de mille ans par une dynastie de très grands empereurs. Adestria fut le premier pays à constituer Fódlan. Sa capitale, Enbarr, restait aujourd'hui la plus grande ville de tout le continent._

_L'église de Seiros, qui maintenant la neutralité du continent et se situait en son centre, avait pour siège le Monastère de Garrech Mach, qui abritait également la très célèbre Académie des Officiers, un institut de formation d'élites dans le maniement des armes et de magies._

_En tout cas, c'était ce que mon père m'avait toujours raconté._

* * *

Chapitre I - Garrech Mach

La nuit avait été longue alors que nous avions passé des heures à traverser l'épaisse végétation de la forêt qui bordait le village dans lequel nous faisions maintenant halte. Les rayons de lunes allaient bientôt laissé place au soleil dans ce ciel découvert dont nous ne pouvions compter les étoiles. Comme à son habitude, l'homme qui m'accompagnait, grand, costaud et à la barbe négligée, était resté bien silencieux sur le lieu de notre destination. Il était aussi bavard que son allure pouvait en donner l'impression. Mais sur ce point, je ne pouvais me venter d'être plus loquace alors que le silence était le meilleur de mes alliés. Si je ne ressemblais physiquement pas à cet homme, il n'y avait aucun doute possible à émettre quant au caractère taciturne que nous partagions, il était profondément inscrit dans nos gênes.

« - Réveille-toi, entendis-je d'une voix rauque. Tout le monde doit déjà nous attendre. »

Je m'étais assoupie quelques heures alors que le ciel était encore sombre. Ou plutôt, on ne m'en avait pas laissé le choix. Nous marchions depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, le repos n'était pas à négliger, et mon camarade veillait méticuleusement à assurer au maximum notre sécurité.

« - Monsieur ! Hurla une voix dehors, il y a des ennuis ! »

J'imitai mon compagnon en me précipitant à l'extérieur, interpellée par l'inquiétude du garde du village. Mon attention se dirigea très rapidement sur les trois personnes qui se tenaient devant nous, essoufflées, les joues rougies par l'effort.

« - Pardonnez notre intrusion, Monsieur, mais nous avons été attaqués par des brigands. »

Le jeune homme, qui devait à peine avoir la majorité, se distinguait à la fois par son physique et par les vêtements qu'il portait. Des mèches de cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses yeux d'un bleu très clair. Ses vêtements, d'un noir profond et recouverts de pièces d'armures, tout comme ses deux camarades, étaient ornementés d'une cape bleue attachée par un blason sur sa poitrine. Lance à la main, il avait très fière allure.

« - Ils ne seraient pas encore entrain de nous poursuivre si vous courriez tous les deux plus vite, fit alors remarquer un second garçon. »

Malgré son attitude plus détendue et sa façon de parler moins formelle, l'individu avait tout autant de charisme que son camarade. Sa cape, couleur dorée, s'alliait parfaitement avec sa peau légèrement basanée, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux bruns plutôt épais. Il n'était certainement pas de la région.

« - Courir ? Dites plutôt que vous nous avez pousser à prendre la fuite, fit une voix beaucoup plus ferme que les deux autres. »

Je levai les yeux sur la silhouette plus féminine. La jeune femme revêtait une cape rouge sur laquelle retombait ses longs cheveux blancs. Ses yeux, couleurs lavande, ressortaient parfaitement sur sa peau aussi claire que de la porcelaine. On ne pouvait douter de la noblesse de son sang, comme pour ses camarades. J'observai un poignard attaché à sa taille, ainsi qu'un hache dans son dos. Elle n'avait surement de délicat que son apparence, et la prestance qu'elle dégageait était écrasante.

« - Je ne parlerai pas de fuite, mais plutôt d'un retrait stratégique, s'amusait presque le garçon aux yeux verts. »

A en juger par leur uniformes, ces trois jeunes gens occupaient certainement d'importantes places là d'où ils venaient. C'était certainement des combattants, et malgré leurs jeunes âges, ils donnaient l'air de bien se débrouiller.

Des branches se mirent soudain à craquer dans le bruissement des arbres, j'avais les sens très aiguisés. Plusieurs silhouettes imposantes apparurent de derrière les buissons et nous entourèrent très rapidement. Ils devaient être au moins une dizaine, et avaient l'avantage numérique. Aucun d'entre nous ne se laissa cependant déstabilisée alors que j'avais déjà sortie l'épée du fourreau que je portais toujours à la taille. Je mis un individu à terre qui venait de se jeter sur moi, quand, en relevant les yeux, je remarquai que tout le monde avait sorti les armes. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, le jeune basané harcelait les brigands de flèches sans relâcher une seule seconde son attention. Le blond, quand à lui, arrivait à garder en distance deux personnages grâce à la portée de sa lance. J'entendais des coups de haches fracasser contre les armes des ennemis derrière moi, et aperçu la jeune femme qui ne cessait de s'élancer contre eux sans même reprendre son souffle. Un peu à l'écart, mon compagnon de voyage s'était occupé de l'homme plus imposant du groupe, probablement le chef de cette bande de brigands. J'observai avec attention le champs de bataille, repoussai les assauts des haches et des épées que je rencontrais régulièrement, et neutralisai ainsi trois hommes de plus. Bientôt, on entendait plus aucun bruit autour de nous, tous les ennemis étaient à terre. Je m'étonnai de la facilité de cette victoire, mais surtout de sa rapidité. Je ne pouvais qu'admettre que nos trois alliés étaient remarquablement talentueux.

« - Et bien, nous avons peut-être surestimé la puissance de nos attaquants, s'écriai joyeusement l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qu'ils étaient quatre fois plus nombreux après que nous ayons été séparés de notre groupe, Claude ? Le reprit la demoiselle.

\- La future impératrice à raison, continua le blond. Vous devriez être plus modeste.

\- Vos Majestés ne se réjouissent pas assez, riait maintenant le plus détendue du groupe sans trop prêter attention aux paroles de ses camarades. »

Il semblait qu'en plus d'êtres des nobles, certains de nos jeunes compagnons de batailles étaient également de sangs royaux. Je n'étais guère étonnée, après les observations que j'avais prit soin de faire comme chaque fois que je rencontrai de nouvelles personnes. Leur façon de parler, ainsi que leur attitude, révélaient parfaitement celles de futurs seigneurs, sauf peut-être pour l'un d'entres eux.

Un bruit sourd se fit soudain entendre, suivit d'un cri de rage. Mes compagnons et moi-même avions baisser notre garde trop vite. L'homme que le baraqué qui m'accompagnait avait mis à terre s'était soudainement relevé, en sautant de toute sa colère sur ses deux jambes, avant de se mettre à foncer, hache à la main. Je balayai l'espace autour de moi avant de remarquer la jeune femme dans son angle d'attaque, désarmée, et prise au dépourvue. Celle-ci n'eut le temps nécessaire de réagir et ne put que tirer le poignard qu'elle gardait à sa taille, qui n'avait cependant aucune chance contre la lourde lame d'une hache. Je dégainai et me précipitai sans même réfléchir, me plaçai devant la noble avant de désarmer l'homme mal rasé d'un premier coup d'épée. Son arme tourbillonna dans les airs avant d'atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Je le fis basculer d'un second coup qui le mit définitivement à terre. Je me relevai, me retournai, et contemplai le reflet des rayons du soleil se lever dans les yeux grands ouverts de la guerrière.

« - Qui êtes vous ? Demanda enfin la jeune femme après plusieurs secondes d'un étonnant silence.

\- De simples mercenaires, vint expliquer l'homme plus âgé en s'approchant de moi. »

Je sentais son regard sur moi, et ce côté protecteur qu'il s'efforçait de cacher mais qui ressortait bien malgré lui, lorsqu'il détailla ma personne pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas été blessée.

« - Vous devez êtres bien plus que de simples mercenaires pour avoir réussi à surprendre ainsi la princesse impériale, attesta le lancier.

\- Dimitri ! s'exclama la noble au sang royal.

\- Avouez bien, être comme nous, impressionnée par le talent de ces personnes. »

J'observai attentivement les échanges de regards entre les deux individus, qui ressemblait presque à un duel, et de comprendre les liens qui pouvait exister entre eux. L'un se voulant humble et le second s'interdisant d'admettre les propos du premier.

« - Se pourrait-il que vous soyez Jéralt, le briseur de lames ? Reprit la demoiselle après avoir dévisagé plusieurs instants le mercenaire. »

Ce dernier se frotta la tête, dans un silence qui ne faisait que donner raison à la femme vêtue de rouge. Sa réputation semblait étonnement célèbre. Même moi, ignorait à quoi elle faisait allusion.

« - Jéralt, ancien Capitaine des Chevaliers de l'Ordre, prit la peine d'ajouter le blond. »

Les chevaliers de l'Ordre ? Parlaient-ils des mêmes que ceux des histoires que l'on m'avait conté ? Peu à peu, les choses trouvaient du sens et leur place dans ma tête. Tous les détails que j'entendais depuis un moment venaient s'ajouter les uns aux autres, pour essayer d'éclaircir cette situation.

« - Il parait que vous avez disparu du monastère il y a plus de vingt ans, reprit la jeune femme. Serait-ce votre fille ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite en détaillant mon visage comme si elle cherchait une quelconque similitude physique entre nous. »

Ce n'était pas grâce à mes cheveux bleus de la même couleur que mes yeux, qu'elle pourrait faire un quelconque lien entre l'homme châtain clair plutôt robuste et moi. Seuls mon caractère et mes manières pouvaient me trahir, et bien sûr, la façon que j'avais de me battre, que Jéralt avait passé tant d'années à m'enseigner. Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

« - Vos uniformes, remarqua mon paternel. Vous êtes des élèves de l'Académie des Officiers ?

\- C'est exact, lui répondit le garçon habillé de bleu. Nous faisions un entrainement de reconnaissance lorsque notre campement a été attaqué par ces brigands, et nous avons été séparé du groupe. »

Mon père se frotta le menton, comme s'il prenait le temps d'étudier cette situation. Cette tendance à toujours tout analyser, ça aussi, il me l'avait transmit. Je restai témoin de ces échanges dans un profond silence, attentive au moindre mot qui pouvait sortir de leurs bouches.

« - Mais que direz-vous de nous accompagner au monastère ? proposait maintenant le jeune homme.

\- C'est à dire que nous avons une mission au Royaume, hésitait l'ancien capitaine. Mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas dire non à pareille invitation... »

Cette affaire était donc réglée, et peu de temps après, nous nous retrouvâmes sur le chemin entouré de forêts, au milieu des montagnes, menant au fameux monastère. Le soleil trônait dans le ciel, et distribuait ses rayons et sa chaleur de manière douce sur les plaines verdoyantes du continent de Fódlan. Et lorsque l'orée de la forêt apparue, je fus presque éblouie par le paysage qui s'offrit à moi, tout au haut duquel trônait et dominait l'immense bâtisse.

« - Nous y sommes, fit la princesse les yeux presque rivés vers le ciel. »

_Le monastère de Garrech Mach._


	2. Ch II - Edelgard von hresvelg

Chapitre II - Edelgard von Hresvelg

Le monastère, qui semblait déjà imposant de loin, paraissait démesurément plus grand une fois à l'intérieur. J'avais peine à croire que se cachait un tel endroit, abrité au cœur des montagnes d'Oghma. Derrière les lourdes grilles de métal de l'entrée sud de Garrech Mach, se trouvait une petite place où j'observai des marchands de toute sortes. Certains vendaient des armes, d'autres des potions, et certains proposaient même des fleurs et autres babioles. Je repérai la roulotte de l'armurier, il faudrait que j'aille y faire un tour un peu plus tard. La place du marché était calme, mais semblait être un véritable centre d'affaires, d'échanges et de négociations. Nous franchisâmes un peu plus loin une immense porte faite de bois et d'acier, pour pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une pièce gargantuesque. Des statues de chevalier trônaient, de part et d'autre de ce vestibule, dont certains murs étaient même recouverts de cascade d'eau cristalline. Des marches, suivies d'autres marches encore qui ne semblaient plus en finir, nous conduisirent sur un petit jardin précédent une salle, une fois de plus, déraisonnablement spacieuse. D'anciens chandelier qui avaient l'air de valoir une fortune étaient suspendus au plafond, et éclairaient les tables de bois disposées sur les côtés. Je devinai la salle de réception. Nos récents compagnons retournés à leurs occupations, je suivais maintenant le mercenaire qui avait parfaitement l'air de savoir où il allait, quand il prit à gauche sur un couloir menant à de nouveaux escaliers. Les murs de pierres éclairés par la seule lumière des bougies des appliques ne faisaient que rendre ce lieu un peu plus impressionnant. A l'étage, nous arrivâmes de nouveau dans une grande pièce, où des statues de déesses semblaient avoir leur parfaite place de part et d'autre de l'entrée. Le plafond était si haut que je peinais à le distinguer, cachée par les luminaires suspendues. Au fond de cette salle, la lumière naturelle du jour venait percer au travers des vitraux aux multiples couleurs, devant laquelle se distinguait peu à peu la silhouette d'une grande femme.

J'imitai Jéralt, et saluai cette personne dont le sourire envouterait n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un vert très clair, tout comme celui de son regard hypnotisant. Sur sa tête reposait une couronne majestueuse qui lui donnait l'allure d'une reine, et sa robe bleue et blanche, recouverte de broderies dorées, me firent bien vite comprendre que j'avais en face de moi la maitresse de ces lieux. Avoir autant de charisme et de prestance, ce n'était pas humain. Cette femme, dont l'élégance défiait les dieux, balaya d'un seul regard l'intégralité de mes pensées.

« - Archevêque Rhéa. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Tant de douceur se dégageait de cette personne que mon père semblait très bien connaitre qu'il m'était impossible d'en détourner le regard. Elle captivait toute l'attention.

« - Cela faisait fort longtemps, Jéralt. Je ne saurai dire si c'est le temps ou le destin qui vous ramène jusqu'à moi. »

Sa voix se faisait calme et chaleureuse, mais le mercenaire, semblait pourtant rester sur ses gardes. Il n'eut le temps de répondre qu'un homme fit rapidement son entrée et vint se placer aux côté de l'Archevêque.

« - Je me nomme Seteth, et je suis le conseiller de dame Rhéa, se présenta-t-il. »

Bien que ses yeux et ses cheveux soient d'une nuance plus foncée que ceux de la dirigeante du monastère, je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander s'il existait un lien de parentalité entre elle et l'homme aux traits bien plus sévères.

« - Nos élèves nous ont informés de votre visite, ajouta-t-il. C'est un honneur d'accueillir l'ancien capitaine de l'ordre des chevaliers au sein du monastère. »

Le mépris à peine dissimulé dans ses paroles qui se voulaient pourtant flatteuses ne manquèrent pas de m'échapper alors que l'homme semblait respirer de méfiance à notre égard.

« - Et bien, nous ne pouvions pas vraiment refuser cette invitation... expliqua mon compagnon de route qui n'avait guère l'air de se sentir à sa place ici.

\- Un membre de l'ordre des chevaliers sera toujours le bienvenu à Garrech Mach, reprit la femme. Et je ne saurai vous remercier d'avoir sauvé nos étudiants. Je vous en prie, restez parmi-nous.

\- Malheureusement, des tâches nous attendent ailleurs, refusa poliment le costaud en jetant un regard vers moi, qui ne manqua d'échapper à l'Archevêque dont les yeux me dévisageaient déjà.

\- Votre fille a bien grandi, j'ai du mal à croire que cela fasse déjà vingt ans. »

Cet élément de l'histoire dont je n'avais pas connaissance me laissa plus qu'étonnée, même si je ne le laissai pas transparaitre. Quand avais-je rencontrée cette femme ?

« - Je suis certaine que la Déesse elle même vous a conduit jusqu'ici, reprit l'ange aux yeux verts.

\- Vous allez me demander de réintégrer l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois que votre intuition est toujours aussi bonne, souriait-elle. Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous avons également besoin d'un professeur, m'adressa-t-elle ensuite.

\- Dame Rhéa ! s'écria le conseiller. Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

\- J'ai toute confiance en ces personnes, Seteth, répondit calmement la dirigeante. »

L'homme ne répondit point, acquiesçant simplement les paroles de l'Archevêque qu'il ne pouvait contredire. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas très certaine d'avoir bien suivi toute cette conversation et ce qu'il allait advenir de nous.

« - Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment le choix, fit Jéralt en se frottant la tête découragé. Peut-être serait-ce une bonne expérience pour toi, de t'intégrer dans cette académie, ajouta-t-il à mon attention. »

Je fixai mon père quelques instant. M'intégrer ? N'était-ce pas lui qui m'avait pourtant isolé du monde à m'emmener sur les routes, vagabonder ? Nous avions toujours été tous les deux seuls, rarement accompagnés, si ce n'était par la présence des brigands qu'on livrait contre paiements. Si aujourd'hui, je n'avais aucune idée du comportement à adopter en société, c'était uniquement parce qu'il m'avait élevé ainsi.

« - J'étais certaine que vous accepteriez, souriait Rhéa. Vous avez rencontré les représentants des trois maisons ce matin, ils sont déjà au courant. Faites le tour du monastère, nous reparlerons demain. »

J'entendis mon père soupirer lorsque l'Archevêque quitta les lieux accompagné du conseiller. Les choses s'étaient déroulées tellement vite, que je peinais à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer, alors qu'encore un instant à peine avant, nous n'étions que mercenaires.

« - Je crois que je te dois quelques explications. »

Jéralt se lança dans une longue conversation, ou plutôt monologue, dans lequel il m'expliqua que j'étais, il y a vingt ans, née dans ce même monastère, alors qu'il était encore Capitaine des Chevaliers de l'Ordre. Ma mère était décédée en couche, et l'homme avait alors décidé de disparaitre, m'emportant avec lui, gardant le silence pendant toutes ces années pendant lesquelles, aucun de ses anciens compagnons n'eut de nouvelles de lui. Rester ici, après ma naissance, lui avait semblé insupportable. Il m'expliqua également ce qu'était l'église de Seiros, une organisation religieuse, dont la doctrine était répandue à travers tout le continent. Et cet Ordre de Seiros, souhaitait maintenant m'accueillir en son sein, en tant que nouveau professeur. Je ne savais quoi en penser. Etais-je vraiment capable d'éduquer, quand je n'avais toujours vécu que pour moi-même ?

Je fus rapidement guidée au sein du monastère, jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils m'avaient préparés, dans les dortoirs Ouest au rez-de-chaussée, ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. Mes affaires avaient également été portées jusqu'ici, je retrouvai mes sacs et les différentes armes que j'avais apportée, bien que mon épée, elle, ne quittait jamais le fourreau que accroché à ma taille. La pièce était sobre et modeste, mais plutôt spacieuse, j'y trouvai un grand lit déjà prêt, mon bureau, ainsi qu'un tableau d'affichage sur lequel était déjà accroché le calendrier des évènements de Garrech Mach. Les membres de l'église ne devaient pas une seule seconde douter de leur capacité de persuasion, pour avoir déjà tout préparé, alors que je n'avais encore rien accepté. D'une certaine façon, j'avais bien compris ne pas avoir le choix, mais je ne savais qu'en penser. Je n'avais pas particulièrement envie d'enseigner, mais cette idée ne me déplaisait pas non plus. Pourquoi avais-je vécu jusqu'à maintenant ? Quelles étaient mes envies ? Je n'en savais absolument rien. J'étais devenue mercenaire par la force des choses, et le _destin,_ comme ils aimaient l'appeler, faisait désormais de moi le plus jeune professeur de cette académie. Ce ne serait qu'une expérience de plus, pensai-je sans la moindre motivation.

Alors que nous étions arrivés en fin de matinée, la journée allait déjà bientôt prendre fin. Depuis combien d'heures étais-je ici ? Le temps avait filé sans même que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je sortis des dortoirs, observai les lieux. L'allée, qui semblait plutôt déserte à cette heure-ci, ne semblait animée que par le passage de quelques animaux. Des chiens, mais aussi des chats, avaient apparemment eux aussi trouvé foyer ici. Je me laissai guidée dans cet environnement dont j'ignorai tout et où j'étais totalement perdu, par mon instinct et ma curiosité. Cette dernière m'amena devant de grandes portes un peu plus loin, sur la gauche des dortoirs. Ils ne faisaient pas les choses à moitié pensai-je devant ces immenses morceaux de bois recouverts d'acier de plusieurs mètres de haut que je poussai maintenant. Ici aussi, tout était très calme. Le terrain devant moi était entouré par de gigantesques murs épais qu'un Golem n'aurait pas réussi briser. Je trouvai sur les côtés différentes cibles de toutes tailles, et armes de différentes formes. Un terrain d'entrainement, dans lequel j'aimerai surement passer du temps. Je fis quelque pas, avant de m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas aussi seule que le silence laissait jusque là penser.

Au centre du terrain, sur le sol de terre poussiéreuse abimée par les combats, se tenait une silhouette qui me paraissait étrangement familière. Je reconnu très rapidement sa façon de se tenir, et les mouvements de son corps, que j'avais déjà pu observer très tôt dans la journée. Ses cheveux blancs semblaient danser avec élégance chaque fois qu'elle déplaçait ses jambes, presque toujours parfaitement positionnées. Une posture de combat facilement perfectible, pour qui saurait écouter. Je l'observait quelques instants, tant que ma présence n'était pas remarquée. Et fidèle à moi-même, je ne pu empêcher mon instinct de mercenaire ressurgir, et l'analysai. Trop à droite, le bras trop en arrière, et sa main, levée un peu trop haut, avait fait perdre au coup d'épée au moins un tiers de sa puissance. Seigneur, ses jambes bougeaient parfaitement, mais ses coups étaient trop lents, c'était vraiment dommage. Je ne retrouvais plus la puissance de ses coups de haches dans ceux de son épée. Mais malgré ça, je restai captivée.

La jeune femme resta étonnement calme lorsque ses yeux percèrent enfin mon regard, dans l'ombre du préau. Cet échange silencieux dura plusieurs secondes lorsque, d'un geste du bras, elle lança une de ses deux épées dans ma direction. La lame tournée vers elle, j'en attrapai instinctivement le manche que je dressai devant moi, à peine perturbée.

« - Puisque vous êtes là, professeur, pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à moi ? »

Malgré les quelques enchainements qu'elle venait d'effectuer, ni sa détermination ni sa motivation ne semblait l'avoir quitté, alors qu'elle me défiait dans tous les sens du terme. De part sa lame levée, ou son regard qui ne cessait de me fixer. Je soupirai.

« - Vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ? »

Je me plaçai face à elle, fit tourner la poignet dans ma main, évaluait son poids, avant de la brandir. La lame, bien que très usée, ne paraissait pas de piètre qualité. Je pris une inspiration, plissai les yeux, et patientai. Et comme je m'y attendais, elle fut la première à se jeter sur moi, à peine essoufflée de ses précédents efforts. _Première leçon, ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire_. Je levai mon arme, et interceptai aisément son coup, qui comme je l'avais déjà remarqué, manquait cruellement de puissance. L'épéiste fit un demi-tour sur elle même, visait mes jambes. Je fis un pas sur le côté et esquivait avant que ne vienne de nouveau croiser le fer à la hauteur de ma tête. Je devinai rapidement ses prochaines attaques. Plus petite que moi, elle frappait une fois en bas, puis une fois en haut, avant de tourner sur elle même pour frapper une troisième fois de manière franche et plus brutale. Je me contentai d'esquiver ses coup, les uns après les autres. _Deuxième leçon, laisser son adversaire se fatiguer. _ Elle n'y échappa pas. Ses attaques me paraissaient plus lentes maintenant que plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, dans un silence uniquement perturbé par le son métallique de nos armes de fer. Elle multipliait les coups, redoublaient ses efforts tandis que l'obstination que je pouvais percevoir sans ses yeux couleur lavande ne semblait pas fléchir. Etonnante. Le niveau de compétence de cette académie de renommée n'était plus à prouver. Mais elle ne gagnerait pas. Jamais. Et sa prochaine attaque serait ainsi la dernière. Jambe droite en arrière, légèrement fléchie, je poussai sur le poids de mon corps en passant dans son dos lorsqu'elle asséna son troisième coup. J'attrapai son poignet et le tournait vers moi. Le son du métal résonna sur le sol dur lorsque je la désarma et que la longueur de ma lame vint caresser son cou sous sa respiration saccadée. Je pouvais sentir sa poitrine se gonflée de façon bien plus rapide qu'au début de notre combat, alors que son souffle, finissait enfin par se faire difficile. Elle ne manquait pas de vigueur. Je desserrai mes doigts, relâchai mon étreinte. Elle fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta une seconde, avant de se tourner vers moi. Je ne la quittais des yeux, alors que l'étincelle dans son regard ne se faisait maintenant qu'un peu plus vive.

« - Edelgard von Hresvelg, fit la jeune femme, le bras tendu. »

J'attrapai sa main à peine plus petite que la mienne, et serrai ses doigts fins entre les miens.

« - Edelgard... murmurai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

\- Et bien, je craignais ne jamais entendre le son de votre voix, professeur, souriait-t-elle maintenant. Mon prénom vous paraitrait-il étrange ? »

_Non, je le trouvais magnifique._


	3. Ch III - Aigles de Jais

Zergath: Tu m'obliges à publier mon chapitre III en avance (heureusement que j'en ai bouclé 6), uniquement parce que je voulais te répondre, ahah ! Je suis sincèrement contente que tu aimes ce début de chapitre. Dans le précédent, la fin peut donner l'impression que tout va aller à vitesse éclair de par la dernière phrase, mais si cela peut te rassurer (ou peut-être pas ?), ça ne sera pas le cas. Il y aura de nombreux et courts chapitres, et les premiers vont me servir à plus ou moins planter le décors et mes personnages (surtout deux d'entres eux). Je n'ai pas prévu de faire évoluer la relation entre Byleth et Edelgard plus rapidement qu'elle ne le devrait. J'ai apprécié, dans le jeu (quand on choisit la route + la romance d'El), justement le côté très naturel des choses avec une Edelgard qui ne se cache pas de son affection pour notre Avatar quand, ce dernier, reste plutôt reservé. J'ai, dans une certaine mesure, envie de garder ce côté naturel. Donc don't worry, je ne vais pas expédier la romance ou en faire quelque chose d'absolument pas réaliste ;) En tout cas j'espère que ce n'est pas l'impression que ma fiction renverra, car ce n'est pas du tout le but recherché. J'aime juste balancer des ptites phrases de fin comme ça qui sortent un peu du reste du récit x)

* * *

Chapitre III - Aigles de Jais

Jéralt et moi avions été convoquée par l'Archevêque dans la matinée, alors que nous attendions maintenant dans la salle d'audience, où l'on s'était rencontrée la veille. La femme qui ne semblait jamais perdre son sourire enchanteur arriva très rapidement, toujours accompagné du conseiller qui lui était beaucoup moins accueillant. L'homme ne paraissait guère nous apprécier, pour une quelconque raison. Il nous avait déjà bien fait comprendre, la veille, que notre présence dans cette endroit très prestigieux n'avait l'air de lui plaire. Je me demandais pourquoi tant de méfiance à notre égard, tout en comprenant ses raisons. Après tout, de ce que j'avais constaté jusqu'à maintenant, l'académie des officiers accueillait non seulement des nobles et roturiers, mais aussi des fils d'empereurs et de seigneurs. Il était alors normal de se méfier des inconnus, et de craindre pour la sécurité des étudiants, ou même pour celle de l'Ordre. Pourtant la grande dirigeante de Garrech Mach, elle, nous accordait une confiance presque aveugle, chose que j'avais du mal à comprendre.

« - Jéralt, salua la femme avant de me sourire. »

Elle me regardait avec douceur et attention, depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant. L'aura qui se dégageait d'elle donnait ce sentiment d'être en sécurité, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Auprès de cette femme, le reste du monde semblait bien plus petit, enfermé dans une cloche de verre, imperturbable. Et même si j'avais du mal à l'admettre, je ne pouvais qu'avouer me sentir trop détendue en sa présence, comme si son regard m'enveloppait d'un voile de chaleur, invisible et agréable, comme jamais je n'avais pu le ressentir jusqu'à maintenant, pas même avec mon père. Celui-ci se gratta la gorge, avant de me porter attention.

« - Je vais aller passer quelques jours au Royaume, fit le grand homme. J'ai quelques affaires à régler. Profite en pour te familiariser avec les lieux, mais aussi avec les gens, me conseillait-il. »

On en était de nouveau là ? Avais-je autant de difficulté à me socialiser qu'il était obligé de me le repréciser ? Je devais bien reconnaitre n'avoir jamais lié de quelconque relation sociale avec qui que ce soit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Vivant dans ma propre bulle depuis vingt ans, je n'avais aucune idée du comportement à adopter en société. J'avais déjà rencontré Rois et Empereurs, mais me contentai toujours de rester silencieuse, l'accompagnait. Je n'étais pas la fille de mon père pour rien. Si on m'avait demandé de me décrire, dans mon caractère ou ma façon de penser, je n'aurai su quoi répondre. Aujourd'hui, cela me frappait. En plus de ne rien connaitre de personne, j'en ignorai encore plus de moi-même.

« - Ne vous en faite pas, je veillerai sur elle comme sur ma propre enfant, rassura l'archevêque.

\- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur... marmonnait le mercenaire. »

Toujours trop protecteur, même s'il ne savait l'admettre. J'étais, après tout, son compagnon d'arme et de voyage, la seule présence à ses côtés, et son unique enfant. Ce comportement était classique de celui d'un parent. L'un vers l'autre, nous savions rester pudique, jamais dans l'émotion. Même à ma naissance, je n'avais jamais pleuré. Etais-je au moins seulement capable d'éprouver quoique ce soit ? Ou mon cœur était-il sculpter dans la pierre et dans l'acier.

« - Vous serez en charge de la maison des Aigles de Jais. »

Je me tournai vers la femme qui ne cessai de me regarder.

« - L'académie accueille trois grandes maison, en plus de la votre, poursuivit le conseiller qui prit enfin la parole une fois mon père parti. Les Cerfs d'Or, ainsi que les Lions de Saphir. A la fin du mois aura lieu le tournoi inter-classes, une tradition de Garrech Mach, et l'occasion parfaite de prouver vos capacités, prit-il soin de rajouter. »

J'avais donc environ quatre semaines pour former mes élèves. Et pas seulement aux techniques de combat. Comme l'homme aux cheveux verts avait prit plaisir à me le faire comprendre, il ne serait pas moins sévère avec moi qu'avec les autres professeurs, bien au contraire. J'avais cette impression de passer un examen auquel il ne me laisserait me préparer.

« - Je n'ai aucun doute quant à vos capacités de mener vos étudiants à la victoire, me caressait la femme. Vous ne serez pas seulement leur professeur, vous serez également responsable de chacun d'entre eux. »

Tant de contraintes dans la prise de ce poste qui m'était imposée. Je soupirai, n'ayant véritablement aucune idée de mon envie ou non, de m'encombrer de pareilles responsabilités. Entre avoir les compétences nécessaires, et savoir les transmettre, se trouvait un profond fossé. Et en plus de ça, je devais m'assurer de leur santé, bien dormir, ou bien manger. Dans quoi m'avait-on embarqué ?

« - Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver la maison des Aigles de Jais dans l'académie des officiers, à l'ouest des jardins. C'est la salle la plus au nord, m'indiqua l'homme méfiant. »

Et bien, je savais donc où je devais me rendre, dans cet immense monastère où chaque lieu se ressemblait. Et si j'avais seulement quelques semaines devant moi, afin de leur prouver ma valeur, bien que l'envie m'en manquait, je n'avais de temps à perdre. Jamais, je n'avais eu montrer à personne de quoi j'étais capable, et cette idée était bien loin d'être une de mes préoccupations. Mais aujourd'hui, l'homme me lançait un défi, et je pouvais pas nier que mon esprit de combattant avait rêvait de le relever, de l'écraser. Ce trait de caractère qui semblait se révéler à moi, était-ce de la fierté ?

Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver la maison de laquelle j'étais maintenant responsable, une fois devant l'imposant bâtiment. J'en reconnus immédiatement l'emblème, un aigle noir trônant sur un fond rouge, cette même couleur qui n'était pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un. Je fis rapidement ma propre conclusion, avant d'entrer dans la pièce, d'où je pouvais entendre un brouhaha plutôt désagréable.

« - Comment pensez-vous que sera notre professeur ? fit un garçon aux cheveux courts d'un bleu comme celui du ciel, qui n'avait guère l'air d'avoir la langue dans sa poche.

\- Charmant, je l'espère, répondit une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et ondulés, dont la voix trouvait grâce à mes oreilles.

\- Je suis certain que ce sera le professeur Jeritza, reprit le garçon, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Peu importe qui il est, il devrait déjà être là, fit un autre aux allures plus sombre, tout autant que le noir de ses yeux et ses cheveux. »

Un à un, j'observai les quelques personnes présentes dans la pièce, et tentait d'analyser. Je ne mis pas longtemps à me faire une idée de certains, quand d'autres, paraissaient bien plus difficiles à cerner. Plusieurs n'avaient pas même ouvert la bouche. Sept personnes dont j'avais maintenant la charge, trois filles, quatre garçons, que j'allais devoir apprendre à connaitre, à travailler. Je devais en faire les meilleurs, les premiers.

« - Ne soyez pas si impatient, Hubert. »

Je n'eus besoin de me retourner pour reconnaitre la voix de la femme derrière moi lorsqu'elle fit son entrée. Sa prestance, écrasante, ne semblait pas ébranlée. Son uniforme noir, mis en valeur de sa cape rouge, ses cheveux blancs, et sa peau claire, toute l'attention fut bientôt concentrée sur elle. Je ne pus rater le sourire esquissé de la jeune fille qui me dépassa, et alla s'installer à une table au premier rang. La déléguée, représentante des Aigles de Jais.

« - Il, ou elle, sera très certainement très compétent, souriait-elle. »

Son regard ne m'avait pas à un seul moment quitté, pas même au moment de son compliment dissimulé. Puis, enfin, après de longues minutes, ma présence fut remarquée.

« - Aurions-nous une nouvelle élève ? »

Je regardai le garçon devant moi se lever, grand, rouquin, aux airs de prince mais à l'attitude qui n'allait pas avec. Là encore, je me fis vite une idée du personnage, et les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche ne vinrent qu'un peu plus m'y conforter.

« - Je m'appelle Ferdinand, jeune et jolie demoiselle. Ferdinand von Aegir. »

J'entendis rapidement des rires auxquels je ne prêtais attention. Et si j'avais eu une quelconque sensibilité, peut-être ne l'aurai-je pas ignoré. _Où avais-je mis les pieds ?_ Je me dirigeai vers le tableau, saisi une craie.

_« Byleth von Astrea »_

Le silence gagna rapidement la pièce où j'entendais maintenant résonner. L'endroit précédemment bruyant était soudainement calme, presque trop. Mais ça ne déplaisait pas à mes oreilles d'enfin se reposer.

« - Et je serai votre nouveau professeur. »

_Je faisais mon entrée._


	4. Ch IV - Byleth von Astrea

_**Zergath**: Il lui fallait un nom, et je ne me souviens pas où j'ai pu entendre celui-là, mais j'ai trouvé qu'il collait pas mal, et en plus dans l'histoire il trouvera parfaitement sa place ! Pour ta question, nous le verrons plus tard !_

_**Mijoqui**: Ravie que ça te plaise ! En vrai, quand je me relis, je le trouve pas "si" familier, enfin ça ne me choque pas ! xD En tout cas pas pour cette histoire, donc j'espère que ce détail ne sera pas dérangeant pour la suite. Pas de spoil pour le moment quant au jeux, tu peux donc lire tranquille !_

_**Suonge**: Certains chapitre sont d'après moi moins bien que d'autres, et surement plus ennuyant. Je me suis engagée à faire court et régulier mais j'ai l'impression que c'est parfois au détriment de la qualité. Après c'est sans doute aussi le temps de poser mes éléments et mon décor, j'espère du coup que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre, ainsi que les suivants !_

Enjoy

* * *

Chapitre IV - Byleth von Astrea

J'avais réussi à capter toute l'attention de cette petite assemblée aux multiples couleurs en quelques secondes à peine. Tous me regardaient curieusement, interloqués, certains choqués. Satisfaction ou déception, tous affichaient leur réaction à leur façon sur leur visage. L'âme du rouquin, par exemple, semblait avoir quitté son corps, alors que son sourire béat et probablement nerveux, semblait graver sur ses lèvres à jamais. Je n'osais imaginer le sentiment qui devait maintenant le traverser. Heureusement pour lui, le ridicule ne tuait pas, en tout cas, aux dernières nouvelles. Le plus petit d'entre eux, aux cheveux bleus, restait dubitatif. Peut-être s'attendait-il à avoir une masse de muscle risiblement énorme comme professeur, quant au final, il ne se retrouvait qu'avec moi. Je mesurerai seulement cent-soixante-quatre centimètres, pour une cinquantaine de kilo tout mouillé, ce n'était pas ça qui risquait de l'impressionner. Je l'imaginai déjà me sous-estimer, se fier à l'apparence, plutôt qu'aux compétences, alors que lui même, était plus petit que moi. Celui-ci en resterait surprit.

« - Quel âge avez vous, professeur ? demanda le garçon. Où enseigniez vous avant ? continuait-il. Vous avez déjà été au combat ? Ne me lâchait-il plus.

\- Doucement, Caspar, le calma la brune aux cheveux ondulés. L'Archevêque elle même l'a désignée.

\- Et alors, je suis juste curieux, fit la tête brûlée en haussant les épaules. J'étais convaincu que le professeur Jeritza rejoindrait notre maison. »

Comme je le pensais, ce garçon qui semblait vouer un culte à cet autre professeur semblait plutôt déçu. Et bien, cette première journée commençait dans des conditions guère sympathiques, si tous étaient comme ça. Heureusement pour moi, certains de mes tout jeunes protégés semblaient un peu plus dégourdis, et réfléchissaient surement avec autre chose que leurs muscles. C'était probablement le cas de cette fille, plutôt grande, aux yeux verts, qui ne semblait pas avoir froid aux yeux, à en juger par ses charmes volontairement apparents.

« - Tu devrais écouter Dorothea, souriait un nouveau jeune homme qui vint passer son bras sur ses épaules.

\- C'est facile pour elle, dés qu'une personne est un minimum charismatique, elle ne regarde pas plus loin, marmonnait la tête bleue.

\- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ?! s'écriai la jeune femme.

\- Vos disputes me donnent envie de dormir, répondit le récent individu dont les cheveux avaient des sapins leurs couleurs. »

Ses yeux bleus étaient doux. Il avait l'air bien plus posé que son ami. Une personne calme et réfléchie, c'était certain. Qui manquait peut-être de motivation cependant. J'arrivais facilement à voir ce genre de chose. J'observai la dispute entre les deux aigles qui semblait s'éterniser, alors qu'ils ne prêtaient même plus attention à ma présence. Quel âge avaient-ils, pour se comporter ainsi ? Etais-je vraiment dans une académie ou bien au jardin d'enfants. C'était déjà épuisant.

« - Peut-être que notre professeur pourrait nous faire une démonstration de ses capacités, entendis-je caresser mes oreilles. »

Je me retournai pour tomber sur les iris mauves de ma récente partenaire, dont les lèvres s'étiraient maintenant. Son intervention avait tout de suite rétablie le silence dans la pièce, mais je ne fus guère étonnée.

« - Votre proposition me semble très judicieuse, votre Altesse. »

Plus loin, dans l'ombre, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait même pas sourcillé. Je ne remarquai son imposante carrure, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, ou presque, et son air froid que lorsqu'il fit quelque pas en avant pour venir se placer près des autres. Son intervention, placée tout juste au bon moment, fit germer l'idée de la femme qui l'avait proposé, dans la tête de ses camarades. Je devinai un stratège.

« - Evidemment, puisque c'est notre future impératrice qui le suggère, se moquait presque maintenant le rouquin, les mains levées vers le haut, essayant d'imiter de façon plus que risible le parfait serviteur.

\- Ferdinand ! le reprit celle au sang royal.

\- Qu'y a t-il, n'était-ce pas vous qui souhaitiez être considérée de la même façon que les autres élèves ? S'amusait maintenant le grand. »

Le visage de la jeune femme restait ferme et impassible, et ne répondit à cette remarque teintée de moquerie. Les bras croisés, elle se contentait de le regarder silencieusement, bien trop fière.

« - Qu'en dites vous, professeur, reprit-elle à mon égard. »

Une démonstration ? J'acquiesçai. Après tout, les gestes parlaient bien plus que les mots. Elle même en avait déjà fait l'expérience et ce sourire parlait pour elle. Elle se doutait très bien qu'un petit duel amical suffirait à les convaincre, et je ne comptais pas les ménager. Ni elle, ni un autre. J'étais ici pour leur apprendre, alors j'allais le faire sans aucunement m'embarrasser d'un quelconque ménagement.

Mes pas foulèrent de nouveau le terrain d'entrainement avec lequel je m'étais familiarisé la veille. Tous les aigles étaient présent. J'attendais maintenant de savoir lequel d'entre eux allait avoir le culot de relever ce défi, et de perdre sous les coups de mon épée. A mon plus grand étonnement, ce fut le beau parleur qui sorti des rangs, avant de se saisir d'une lance, beau sourire aux lèvres. J'avais plutôt imaginé livrer ce duel contre la tête brûlée, mais ce garçon au sang chaud semblait lui aussi, plus réfléchi qu'il n'y paraissait. L'observation était une des premières bases dans un combat. Je saisi une épée, ne voulant me servir de la mienne, avant de me placer.

« - Vous êtes assez sûre de vous pour partir avec ce désavantage, professeur ? Demanda le lancier. »

Il était vrai que dans le triangles des armes, la lance battait l'épée, l'épée la hache, et la hache la lance. Mais lorsque l'on savait vraiment manier une arme, et qu'on la travaillait, que l'on perfectionnait ses techniques, alors n'importe quelle faiblesse pouvait disparaitre. J'étais une épéiste, et je n'avais jamais perdu un duel dans lequel je brandissais une épée. J'avais appris à ne faire qu'une avec ma lame, et celle-ci, ne m'avait jamais déçue.

« - Si vous insistez, termina le jeune homme avant de se positionner. »

Sa lance tenue dans sa main directrice, reposait sur le plat de son bras gauche, pointée vers moi. Je reconnu une nouvelle fois la qualité et le niveau des enseignements ici, en constatant la posture maitrisée. Il s'élança, je fis un bond en arrière, me tenant toujours hors de portée de son arme de deux mètres de long. Manier la lance n'était pas chose aisée, et n'était certainement pas accessible à n'importe quel combattant. Celui-ci devait avoir un bon niveau. Chose confirmée par son second assaut qui ne manquait de vitesse, que j'esquivai également. La lance pouvait être une arme redoutable, offrant un excellent tranchant, et une portée non négligeable. Mais l'inconvénient que je lui trouvai était le manque cruel dans la diversité d'attaques. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à suivre ses mouvements pourtant rapide. Je devais bien lui reconnaitre ça, ce beau parleur avait un excellent niveau. Mais moi, pouvais me déplacer comme un éclair. J'étais certes une femme, bien moins imposante que la plupart des hommes, avec une masse musculaire génétiquement inégale à la leur. De par ma petite taille, j'avais appris à combattre n'importe quel type d'individus, du plus frêle au plus costaud. Il n'y avait pas une seule situation au combat à laquelle je ne savais m'adapter. Pour cette raison, je n'avais jamais connu la défaite, sauf contre Jéralt, qui m'avait tout apprit. A son prochain assaut, je me pliai et passai sous la lance, parcouru les deux mètres le long de la hampe avant de lui asséner un coup d'épaule qui le fit trébucher. Ma jambe passa aussitôt derrière la sienne avant que le garçon ne tombe au sol, mais également des nues, sous son regard écarquillé.

« - D'autres volontaires ? me tournai-je vers eux. »

Je sentais mes spectateurs retenir leur souffle dans l'assemblée, qui n'osaient plus rien dire. Quelle plus belle façon de clouer le bec à des gamins trop sûre d'eux que par une défaite. Ce combat n'avait même pas duré deux minutes. J'étais presque déçue. J'aimais me battre, je devais bien le reconnaitre.

« - Future impératrice ? articulait le rouquin toujours au sol.

\- Non merci, je n'ai jamais douté des capacités de notre professeur, refusa-t-elle poliment. »

Evidemment, puisqu'elle avait presque fini dans la même position, même si, tous l'ignoraient probablement. Elle était sans doutes bien trop fière pour leur avouer, je pouvais le lire sur son visage si parfait. Représentante des Aigles de Jais, et princesse héritière, comment admettre la défaite devant le peuple ?

_Ne jamais sous-estimer._


	5. Ch V - Ennui et Magie

_Hello !_

_Ce chapitre ne sera certainement ni le meilleur, ni le plus intéressant, mais comme je me limite en terme de taille, je suis obligé d'en passer par là pour planter mon décor et mes personnages ! En tout cas le voici, le voila ! Et merci pour tous vos commentaires !_

**Mijoqui** : Oui, elle le trouve doux et apaisant ! Ahah, mais c'est quelque chose qui nous sera utile pour la suite ! Tu verras ! Et puis, Rhéa est un personnage tellement interessant et complexe, elle aura sa place dans cette histoire ! ) Byleth et Edelgard sont classes, il est évident qu'il fallait qu'elle respire la classitude ici aussi ! Et toutes les deux sont en effet très orgueilleuse ! A voir laquelle va céder avant l'autre ! Même si pour le moment Edelgard doit bien reconnaitre avoir trouvé plus orgeuilleux qu'elle ! xD Je suis super contente que les combats soient immersifs ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le plus simple à écrire, même si c'est très simple pour moi à imaginer !

**Suonge** : Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments ! Ca touche mon esprit d'écrivain ! J'espère que cette histoire restera agréable à lire autant dans son histoire que dans ma plume !

**Zergath** : Et oui ! J'ai vraiment rit en m'imaginant la scène finale du chapitre, et Ferdinand qui se fait rétamer en beauté ! Et quand il interpelle Edelgard ! J'imagine encore son visage au moment même où je poste ce chapitre ! x)

* * *

Chapitre V - Ennui et Magie

Une semaine entière s'était maintenant écoulée depuis mon arrivée au monastère. Jour après jour, j'apprenais de mes élèves, et eux apprenaient de moi. Aucun n'avait plus osé remettre mes compétences en question, depuis la défaite de Ferdinand. Nous étions déjà la deuxième semaine du mois de La Protectrice, il m'en restait donc à peine trois pour les former. Peu à peu, je prenais mes marques ici, et m'habituais au calme de ces lieux, bien trop souvent perturbés par le caractère de certains étudiants. La semaine s'organisait autour de cours théoriques et pratiques, mais je préférai de loin ces derniers. J'avais encore quelques difficultés, notamment avec l'appréhension de la magie. Pour cette spécialité, je me contentais pour le moment de superviser des cours distribués par Manuella et Hanneman, mes collègues et responsables des deux autres maisons. La magie était une maitrise qui, là encore, était réservée à quelques privilégiés. Je pouvais seulement sortir des connaissances de vieux bouquins, sans en faire de démonstration. Il y en avait de trois types la blanche servant principalement aux soins et au soutien, avec des sorts offensifs assez faible, la noire servant principalement à l'attaque, et la magie obscure beaucoup plus sombre mais plus puissante. Cette dernière, n'étais d'ailleurs pas toujours conseillée. Apprendre à manier les sortilèges n'était donné qu'à certain type de personnes, il fallait en effet, posséder des prédispositions à la magie, qui n'étaient transmises que par le sang. Aussi, seuls trois de mes élèves en eurent la possibilité. Je ne fus guère surprise, lorsque Hubert me fit démonstration de son talent, dans le maniement d'une magie aussi noire que l'aura qu'il dégageait, avec une facilité déconcertante. L'homme descendait déjà d'une très grande lignée de sorciers, au service de la famille de la future impératrice depuis toujours. Dorothea, elle, était autant attirée par le maniement des épées que celle de la magie, et ne put se résoudre à choisir. Aussi, elle ferait très certainement un futur _Fossoyeur(1) _redoutable, sauf si elle se décidait finalement à apprendre la magie blanche en plus de l'autre, ce qui ferait alors d'elle, une _Gremory(2)_ digne de ce nom. Et enfin, le troisième magicien de ma maison, lui, ne faisait que me surprendre, et ce dans tous les sens du terme.

J'approchai d'une table de bois de ma salle de cours où tous mes élèves étaient présents. Même si tous n'étaient pas capables de sorts, la théorie restait intéressante à savoir. L'histoire de la magie, faisait après tout intégralement partie de leur programme. J'observai le garçon aux cheveux vert comme les sapins, silencieusement, pour ne perturber ce qui semblait être un profond sommeil. C'était au moins la troisième fois que celui-ci s'endormait pendant mes cours. Je lui avais conseillé de mieux dormir la nuit, et de se reposer, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, chaque fois c'était pareil. Peut-être que mes cours étaient ennuyant, ou bien souffrait-il d'une quelconque pathologie du sommeil, narcolepsie, peut-être ? Je mis un coup de livre poussiéreux sur sa tête, avant de me racler la gorge, quand le jeune homme sursauta.

« - Notre professeur est terrifiant, tremblotait une élève. »

Bernadetta n'avait cesser toute la semaine durant de faire remarquer à quel point mes manières lui semblaient rudimentaires. Cette _petite fille _aux cheveux mauves exagérait, mais cette poule mouillée introvertie était seulement timide. Maladivement timide. Je ne relevai pas cette remarque, sa présence en cours était plus que largement suffisante pour moi, elle qui ne se décidait que très rarement à sortir de sa chambre. Et puis, si j'avais osé ouvrir la bouche, j'aurai vu sa petite personne de cent cinquante centimètre à peine disparaitre sous terre pour se cacher. Je m'étonnai.

« - Peut-être le serait-elle moins si Linhardt ne s'endormait pas systématiquement pendant ses cours, précisa la magicienne.

\- Pardon, je suis vraiment très fatigué. »

Je soupirai, qu'allais-je faire de lui ? Il était pourtant si compétent. Il avait montré un talent particulier à la pratique de la magie blanche, quand le maniement des armes, était vraiment loin d'être son truc. Je ne savais dire s'il avait deux mains gauches, mais au combat de mêlée, ce garçon était une calamité, sans parler de sa précision à l'arc. Linhardt avait pourtant su se rattraper, et sa rapidité et facilité à apprendre ses premiers sorts de soin mineurs, m'avaient presque laissé admirative, s'il m'avait été permis de l'être. Ce futur enchanteur trouverai rapidement sa place sur un champs de bataille, en soutien derrière les autres. Enfin, si il daignait faire des efforts, bien entendu.

J'observai le reste des mes étudiants. Certains étaient agacés, d'autres découragés. Je comprenais. Devoir apprendre quelque chose qu'ils ne seraient pour la plupart jamais capable de maitriser pouvait paraitre totalement inutile. Si j'avais moi même eu le choix, je n'aurai sans doute jamais décidé de m'y intéresser. Je fis le tour des tables, une à une, dans un silence qui n'était enfin plus perturbé par les désagréables ronflements. J'aimais cette assiduité, mais une de mes élèves, particulièrement, semblait profondément s'ennuyer. J'arrivai à percevoir ce désintérêt total sans ses yeux mauves. La joue posée sur le dos de sa main recouvert d'un gant blanc, elle semblait pourtant imperturbable. J'arrivais aisément à lire en elle à cet instant, après avoir pu voir de près la flamme briller dans son regard au combat. Edelgard était probablement la plus studieuse de tous les Aigles de Jais. La pression que devait probablement porter ce poussin sur ses épaules n'étaient sans doutes comparable à aucune. je la voyais se démener, se dépasser, jour après jour, continuellement, sans jamais s'arrêter. Ce bout de femme était impressionnant, mais la futilité n'était pas une de ses commodités. Le regard silencieux que nous échangeâmes lorsque ses yeux levèrent vers moi dura plusieurs secondes. D'interminables secondes.

« - Le cours est terminé, décrétai-je. »

Je me découvrais une nouvelle faiblesse, et pas des moindres, que je nommais _l'ennui_. Tous en avait assez, moi la première. La dernière formule magique passée devant mes yeux fut celle de trop. Pourquoi m'infligeai-je ça ? J'en avais assez. Heureusement pour moi, la théorie pour la journée était enfin terminée, et laissai bientôt place à la pratique.

Le soleil était à son zénith alors que je traversai maintenant les jardins, longeai les dortoirs, passai le temps pendant que les élèves déjeunais. Je n'avais jamais pris l'habitude de le faire, m'isolant toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre de toutes formes de sociabilisassions. Pour ça aussi, je devais remercier Jéralt. La foule ne me mettait pas à mon aise. Les gens parlaient, et discutaient. J'avais horreur de ça, j'aimais le silence et la tranquillité, sauf lorsqu'elle était rompue de mon épée. Et après vingt ans, ce n'était pas en une semaine que cela allait changé, si cela était encore possible. Et après quelque pas de plus, je constatai ne pas être la seule à aimer m'isoler.

J'approchai de la silhouette que je distinguai, malgré tous mes discours sur le fait de ne vouloir m'intégrer. Avais-je vraiment le choix, après tout ? J'étais son professeur, j'étais sa responsable, et malgré mon manque cruel de sensibilité, je devais m'en soucier. Son regard vide fixait l'horizon en un point inexistant, alors que la jeune femme semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées. Ses mèches blanches se soulevèrent dans une brise qui conduit son regard jusqu'à moi, comme si elle voulait m'annoncer. Je vis aussitôt son expression changer, ses lèvres s'étirer. Je me demandais quel poids faisait le masque qu'elle se forçait de porter. Une semaine, c'était bien plus qu'assez, assez pour l'observer. Edelgard était fille d'un empereur, représentante de sa maison. J'avais bien remarqué sa façon de se comporter, toujours froide et détachée, masqué derrière le même sourire forcé. Peut-être que cela suffisait à satisfaire les autres, mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi. J'avais cette faculté, de pouvoir voir plus loin que ce que les gens daignaient montrer.

« - Vous devriez manger, suggérai-je.

\- Je pourrais vous en dire autant, professeur, me retourna la jeune femme.

\- Comme vous venez de le faire remarquer, c'est moi le professeur, et vous l'élève.

\- Vous ne débordez vraiment pas de délicatesse, vous savez. »

Délicatesse ? Pourquoi m'en encombrer. Si quoique ce soit devait lui arriver, j'en serais la première responsable. Cette partie de mon travail était définitivement la plus ennuyeuse, alors que je devais m'assurer de leur santé. Et même si la petite semblait perturbée, ce n'était pas non plus mon rôle de la dorloter. J'estimais avoir fais ma part de boulot, et si elle ne voulait écouter...

« - Comme vous voulez, fis-je désintéressée. »

_Et sur ces paroles, je disparaissais._

_1 Fossoyeur : Classe capable de maitriser les épées et la science (magie noire)._

_2 Gremory : Classe capable de maitriser la foi (magie blanche) et la science._

* * *

_Je me demandais, vous vous faites quelle idée des sanitaires et salles de bain de l'époque à laquelle se passe le jeu ? Non car franchement pour ma part, je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça pourrait être, et c'est un décors qui pourrait m'être utile dans l'avenir !_


	6. Ch VI - Pointe de Perfection

_Hey ! Voici mon chapitre de la semaine (que j'aurais du poster hier, mais bon) !_

_Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance, j'en avais écrit 7 pendant les vacances d'hiver, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y remettre depuis ! Donc il ne me reste que le sept, ce qui veut dire que va vraiment falloir que je m'y remette pour respecter mon timing !_

_En tout cas, j'avoue que j'aime bien ce chapitre ci, et le suivant encore plus, mais je vous laisse découvrir ça !_

_Merci de me suivre !_

**Zegarth** : Oui, c'est vrai que dans ce sens, ca parait necessaire, mais du coup il n'y a que peu d'interaction entre mes deux protagoniste. Après, j'essaie de faire ça naturellement aussi, mais ça va multiplier les chapitres ! Mais oui, on découvre le caractère de Byleth dans un peu toutes les situations ! Pour la petite taille de mes chapitres, c'est totalement volontaire. Je les écris de façon à ce qu'ils fassent entre 1200 et 2000 mots, car je ne me perd pas en choses futiles et surtout que ça me permet d'être un tantinet plus régulière que pour mes autres fictions dont les chapitres (qui sortent genre tous les mois ou deux mois...) dont beaucoup beaucouuuup plus long !

**Spino** : Bienvenue dans mon univers ! Je suis contente de « voir » de nouveau lecteurs ! Et bien, pour les sanitaires, c'est un peu ce à quoi je m'attendais. C'est pas très glamour quand on y pense, je vais éviter de décrire les mécanismes digestifs de notre protagoniste ! xD

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
(Chapitre très court, certes, mais le suivant ne devrait pas être décevant ! J'avais rapidement envie d'y arriver sans me perdre dans des détails et descriptions futiles !)_

* * *

Chapitre VI - Pointe de perfection

L'intégralité de la maison des Aigles de Jais m'avait rejoins sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'aile ouest du monastère. Le temps de leur arrivée, j'avais déjà tout préparé. J'avais disposé différentes cibles, de différentes formes, à différents endroits. L'entraînement au tir à l'arc pouvait maintenant commencer. J'en voyais déjà certains soupirer, déjà ennuyés, et je ne fus étonné, même si je n'aimais guère les réactions que je pouvais constater. J'avais bien conscience que le tir à l'arc n'était pas leur activité préférée, ce n'était pas non plus la mienne d'ailleurs, mais tous devait au moins savoir tirer. Pouvoir attaquer avec autant de portée n'était pas une chose à négligée. Le tir à l'arc m'avait moi-même plusieurs fois sortie de situations complexe et dangereuses. Il leur était nécessaire d'apprendre. Tous saisir un arc et ainsi qu'un lot de flèches, avant de se placer. Et quand je voyais la posture de certain, ou la façon de tenir cette arme de trait, je fus bien obligée de reconnaitre que j'avais encore beaucoup de pain sur la planche. Deux élèves en particulier seraient à encadrer, la tête brûlée et le narcoleptique. Sans surprise. J'eus tout de même l'agréable satisfaction de trouver deux bons éléments sortir du lot, Bernadetta, qui a mon plus grand étonnement s'était placée tout en haut du podium, ainsi que Petra, plus discrète et aux allures sauvages. Cette dernière était arrivée à Fódlan tout récemment. Elle venait d'un archipel situé à l'ouest du continent. Et tous les jours, elle non plus, ne ménageait pas ses efforts, pour se familiariser aux coutumes et à la langue. Elle se plaçait quasiment au même niveau que la froussarde, mais je lui avais aussi remarqué des facilités à l'épée. Et les autres, et bien, savaient se débrouiller.

La première salve de flèches fut tirée. La plupart atteignirent au moins une cible, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal, quand deux d'entre elles furent mouche. Je reconnaissais bien là les deux jeunes filles. Deux flèches ricochèrent. Je reconnaissais bien là les deux garçons... Je ne me décourageai pas, avec un peu d'entrainement, tout était possible, j'étais la première à tenir ce discours, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me contredire maintenant. Je levai le bras, puis l'abaissai pour donner signe de tirer la seconde salve. C'était un peu mieux, Caspar avait cette fois atteint sa cible, quant à Linhardt, et bien la flèche était restée dans ses mains. Je soupirai. Bernadetta et Pétra visèrent une nouvelle fois en plein dans le mille. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le devenir d'Archère de la première, quant à la seconde, et bien, elle avait encore le temps de choisir sa voix, les possibilités étaient nombreuses. Hubert ne s'en sortait pas trop mal, même plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un qui semblait principalement intéressé par la magie. Je devais lui reconnaitre ça. Même à l'épée, ce garçon se débrouillait. En fait, dans tout les domaines, le brun était aussi bon que nonchalant. Le lancier aux cheveux roux, lui aussi, était plutôt compétent. J'avais du lui accordé ceci, ce n'était pas uniquement un beau parleur. Il ne cessait de chercher à s'améliorer en permanence. Je l'avais vu manier la lance, plusieurs heures durant, peu après notre défaite. Dorothea, elle, était à l'aise avec son arc, sa seconde flèche se rapprochait du centre, avec un peu de travail, elle finirait par égalée ses deux amies.

« - Ne retenez pas votre respiration au moment de relâcher la corde ! »

Je faisais les cents pas, passait et repassait derrière la ligne de tireurs que formaient mes étudiants. J'observai leur posture, analysai chaque geste. Au troisième mouvement de mon bras, toutes les flèche furent planter dans les morceaux de bois. Il fut très satisfaisant de constater que mes conseils portaient leurs fruits. Même Linhardt, avait atteint sa cible de justesse. Je m'arrêtai enfin dans le dos de la représentante de maison. Sa flèche s'était tant enfoncée dans l'épaisseur de bois qu'on en voyait même plus la pointe, à seulement quelques centimètres du centre. Ses tirs, ne manquaient ni de précision ni de puissance.

« - Votre bras est trop haut, lui fis-je remarquer. »

La jeune femme baissa légèrement son arc, et aligna sa flèche à son regard. Je fis un signe, et une nouvelle pluie s'abattue devant mes yeux. Mieux, c'était bien mieux.

« - Relâchez-vos muscles, soufflai-je ensuite. »

Sa cinquième tige de bois se planta encore un peu plus près. Elle n'était vraiment plus qu'à un rien.

« - J'arrive presque à voir vos doigts s'enfoncer dans le bois, soupirai-je.

\- Je pense encore savoir tenir un arc, professeur ! s'écriai soudainement la jeune fille en me jetant un regard des plus froids. »

Je semblai l'avoir contrariée alors qu'elle perdait pour la première fois son calme et son sang-froid, ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper aux autres, dont les visages, déconcertés et curieux, ne purent s'empêcher tour à tour de se tourner vers nous. Elle était donc capable d'émotions, derrière le masque de perfection qu'elle portait.

« - Vraiment ? Fis-je en me glissant dans son dos. »

Sa cape vermeille se souleva au passage de mes bras le long des siens. Ma main recouvra la sienne qui tenait fermement la courbe de l'arc quand mes doigts se déposèrent sur les siens avant de tirer très rapidement la corde. Je plissai les yeux, pris une inspiration, relâchai ma poitrine et décochai la flèche quand ses cheveux dégagèrent cette agréable odeur de bergamote.

« - C'est comme ça qu'on fait mouche. »

Je n'eu même pas besoin de regarder où ma flèche s'était plantée. Je savais qu'elle était en plein dans le mille. Comme si tirer dans une cible immobile était un exercice difficile. Peut-être étais-je trop exigeante, ou bien en attendais-je trop d'eux, mais si certains étaient capable de ne jamais rater, alors ils l'étaient tous. Je la sentais retenir son souffle, et ses muscles crispés, avant d'enfin me dégager.

« - Sur un champs de bataille, n'oubliez jamais que vous risquez votre vie, mais aussi celle des autres ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. »

J'entendais les conversations alors que tous m'aidaient maintenant à ranger. Et bien évidemment, c'était toujours la même chose qui revenait sans cesse. Je n'y avais pas été avec le dos de la cuillère, paraissait-il. Je reconnaissais ne pas avoir été tendre, mais ce n'était absolument pas dans mon caractère ou dans ma façon d'être. J'étais ici pour leur apprendre, pas pour les ménager. Et j'étais beaucoup moins laxiste dans la pratique que dans la théorie, pour ne pas l'être du tout. Etudier une bataille et être au cœur de celle-ci n'avait absolument rien avoir. Les cours que je leur donnais n'avaient même pas dix pourcents du niveau de difficulté de certaines missions que j'avais pu accomplir. Et assez de personnes étaient mortes sous mes yeux, ou sous ma lame, pour savoir que sur un champs de bataille, il suffisait d'une seconde, d'un geste, pour passer de vie à trépas. Et si j'en perdais un seul d'entre eux... En tant responsable de cette maison, je ne pouvais me le permettre.

« - Professeur ? »

Je levai les yeux, et rencontrai ses iris couleur lavande, recouvert par quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blancs. Son regard était teinté d'incompréhension alors que son visage, sur lequel je trouvais habituellement toujours un sourire, même s'il se voulait faux, n'affichait que froideur et apathie. Etrangement, je la trouvais pour une fois étonnement naturelle.

« - Pourrais-je savoir la raison de votre acharnement sur moi ? »

_Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était la meilleure._


	7. Ch VII - Oiseau Emprisonné

_Saluuuuut !_

_Voici venu le septième chapitre de mon histoire ! (et faut que je me bouge pour écrire la suite ahahah !)_

_Celui-ci, je l'aime beaucoup, je pense que c'est un de mes préférés !_

_Enjoy !_

**TheLink**: Oh, merci ! Ca me fait super plaisir, et pas seulement le fait que tu aimes l'histoire, j'apprécie également que tu trouves ma façon d'écrire plaisante ! C'est au moins autant important que l'histoire en elle-même ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de la qualité que tu souhaites ! :D

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis (c'est fortement apprécié ! :D)_

* * *

Chapitre VII - Oiseau Emprisonné

Depuis quelques jours, j'avais découvert un nouvel endroit en ce lieux sacré, où j'aimais particulièrement me rendre. La raison était qu'il n'y avait jamais personne, à n'importe quelle heure, du jour et de la nuit. Juste avant la cathédrale, entre les murs épais de pierres, après des escaliers rarement emprunter, le long de la courtine des enceinte Ouest, se trouvait un pont au dessus des falaises. Il menait à une tour. Une immense tour recouverte de part et d'autre de lierres grimpant. L'intérieur, lui aussi, avait été envahi par la végétation, alors que les épaisses branches des arbres semblaient avoir fusionnés dans la pierre sombre, offrant un charme hostile à ces lieux, que j'appréciai particulièrement. Mais une fois en haut, après avoir monté les nombreux escaliers, la vue que cette tour offrait, surplombant les montagnes et forêts, les plaines et les rivières, était incroyable. Je m'étais découverte l'envie de m'y rendre, chaque nuit où le sommeil ne venait me gagné, presque tous les soirs en fait. Et je restai là, des heures durant, à observer le soleil se coucher ainsi que la lune se lever, et éclairer de ses rayons, toute la vie que ce monde offrait. Cette solitude me réconfortait.

« - Professeur ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez. »

Je me retournai sur les bruits des talons de ses bottes et sur sa voix, agréablement douce et calme. Je suivi des yeux les mouvements de sa cape qui retombait sur son épaule, dont la couleur vermeille se confondait parfaitement dans cette ambiance plus que sombre, sur son uniforme noir. Seuls dans l'obscurité perçaient ses deux iris qui brillaient de leur couleur mauve, sur ce visage si parfait.

« - C'est bon, me contentai-je. »

Et alors que la jeune fille allait faire demi-tour, je la vis s'approcher.

« - J'aime également venir ici, c'est apaisant, souriait-elle en s'approchant de l'ouverture de la tour par laquelle j'admirais les étendues de ce vaste monde.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais vu ici.

\- C'est parce que je vous vois toujours y monter. »

Je restai silencieuse sur sa remarque pendant les quelques secondes que je pris à l'observer, elle et son air toujours si parfait. Le rayon de lune éclairait ce regard que je trouvai profondément vide, et sa peau de porcelaine dénuée de la moindre imperfection.

« - M'en voulez-vous de ce que j'ai dis à l'entraînement ? Pour avoir été franche ?

\- Franche ? Il y a une nette différence entre être franche et savoir dire les choses avec tact.

\- Je ne m'embarrasse pas de ce genre de nuance. »

J'imitai la jeune femme et m'accoudai sur le rebord du mur, observai le ciel dégagé remplis ce soir de plus d'un millier d'étoiles. Notre échange silencieux dura quelques minutes de plus, dans ce calme imperturbable que la nature nous offrait.

« - Je ne vous en veux pas, professeur. Je suis seulement peu habituée à être...

\- Traitée comme les autres ? la coupai-je.

\- Considérée autrement que seulement comme la future impératrice, précisait-elle. »

La fille unique du Seigneur Ionus IX. Edelgard était l'héritière de l'empire Adestrian, situé au Sud du continent. C'était tout ce que je savais, pour ne jamais lui avoir demandé.

« - Vous savez, c'est ici que mes parents se sont rencontrés, dans la tour de la Déesse, souriait la princesse. Ma mère venait de rejoindre l'académie des officiers. Mon père, tout juste empereur, rendait visite au monastère, ça a été le coup de foudre. Et à ce qu'on raconte, leur premier véritable amour. »

Pour la première fois depuis ma rencontre avec la représentante des aigles, le sourire qui étirait doucement ses lèvres me paru très sincère. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi cela m'intriguait.

« - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ceci, soufflait-elle.

\- C'est une jolie histoire.

\- Et vous, professeur, avez-vous déjà connu l'amour ? »

Imperturbée, sa question me laissa de marbre. Pourtant, celle-ci restait dans ma tête, dans mes pensées, et faisait naître une certaine curiosité.

« - Non. L'amour, ou même l'attachement... Je n'ai aucune idée de la signification de ces deux mots. C'est un concept qui m'échappe totalement. »

Ces émotions ne m'étaient pas permises. Je ne savais si j'étais même capable de les ressentir. S'ouvrir à un autre, partager sa vie, et dépendre d'une nouvelle personne. Cela ne m'attirait guère. Il était déjà si difficile de vivre pour soi-même, que vivre pour un autre me semblait complètement abstrait. C'était insensé. Au mieux, cela offrait une compagnie, et au pire, une terrible peine. Pourquoi choisir de s'en encombrer ?

« - Je trouve cela bien dommage. »

Et elle, en tant que future impératrice, seule héritière au trône, pouvait-elle se le permettre ? Je devinai au son de sa voix que cette remarque ne m'était pas seulement destinée. Le destin des futurs seigneurs étaient menés par bien des choses, mais certainement pas par l'amour. Se marier, offrir un héritier, était peut-être l'idée à laquelle elle s'attendait. Pour moi, être né de sang royal était une malédiction, porté comme un fardeau plus que comme un privilège. Un aigle en cage, dont les ailes ne pouvaient se déployer uniquement dans un seul but, celui de gouverner. Et aussi immenses soient elles, ces ailes ne feraient que l'emprisonner. C'est ce que j'avais conclu de ce que j'avais vu de ce monde, gouverné par la royauté. Au moins, ce monastère lui offrait une certaine liberté.

« - Bonne soirée, professeur. »

J'observai l'oiseau disparaitre dans l'obscurité, et restai seule, à méditer, sur les dernières paroles de cet Aigle de Jais. Je me pensais dénuée de toute sensibilité, mais au fond de moi, son histoire me touchait. Cette étrange sensation, que pour la première fois je ressentais, m'accompagna pour le reste de cette bien trop courte nuit.

Je pris la journée du lendemain pour visiter le monastère, et me familiariser. Je fis un tour sur la place du marché. Je n'avais aucun cours à donner, et d'une certaine façon, j'avais envie d'en profiter. Le forgeron me montrait son travail, de qualité, je reconnaissais, avant de lui commander quelques accessoires pour m'équiper. Ce poste à l'académie me permettait d'au moins gagner ma vie. Stabilité financière très appréciée. Mais quand la nuit tomba de nouveau sur le cœur des imposantes montagnes d'Oghma, une fois encore, je ne sus trouver le sommeil. Je n'avais jamais aussi mal dormi que depuis que je me trouvais ici. Peut-être n'étais-je que peu habituée à ce _luxe_ que cet endroit m'offrait.

Je sortis des dortoirs, et me dirigeai instinctivement vers le terrain d'entraînement un peu plus loin. Ce soir, je ne me rendais pas à la tour, et aller savoir pourquoi, c'était comme si le _destin_ me guidait. Je poussai les portes et entrai. Mes yeux s'éveillèrent sur la silhouette maintenant bien familière, sur une impression de déjà-vu, baignée par la lueur de la lune. Ses jambes et son torse étaient recouverts d'un tissu aussi sombre que la nuit, et laissaient apparaitre ses bras finement musclés. La peau de son dos presque entièrement découvert était parsemée de nombreuses marques. Cicatrices de blessures bien trop anciennes pour dater de l'époque du monastère. Ses mouvements gracieux donnaient l'impression qu'elle dansait. Captivée, je m'approchai, alors qu'elle me remarquait.

« - Vous ne dormez pas, professeur ?

\- Et vous, Edelgard, ne devriez-vous pas vous reposer ? »

Nos échanges avaient toujours tendance à se ressembler. Je lui renvoyais les questions qu'elle me posait, et elle, ne répondait souvent que par d'autres questions. Elle était la plus difficile à cerner, derrière tous ses paraîtres où se cachait la vérité. Il ne m'était pas difficile de savoir quand elle se forçait, mais le fond de ses pensées, lui, continuait à m'échappait.

« - Je n'arrivai pas à dormir.

\- Moi non plus, répondis-je. »

C'était aussi simple que ça, juste une méchante insomnie, comme j'en avais maintenant l'habitude. Et apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois pour elle non plus, puisque la veille, je l'avais déjà croisé.

« - Vous travaillez votre mêlée à mains nue ? remarquai-je.

\- N'était-ce pas vous qui disiez qu'on ne devait négliger aucune forme de combat ? souriait-elle. Souhaiteriez-vous vous joindre à moi ? »

Je pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir à sa proposition, plutôt tentante. Peut-être que cela fatiguerait assez mon corps pour me donner sommeil, enfin, si elle arrivait à tenir plus d'une minute en face de moi. Dans tous les cas, les exercices étaient très bons pour la santé, et ce duel promettait d'être un minimum intéressant. Je retirai la cape que jonchait mes épaules, posai les mains sur ma ceinture, hésitai. Que risquai-je ? Je décrochai le fourreau de ma taille et le posai également, avant de faire quelque pas sur la terre imprégné d'autant d'efforts.

« - C'est exact, fis-je en tendant ma jambe droite derrière moi et en contractant le bras du même côté, avant de ramener ma main opposé devant mon visage.

\- Vous ne plaisantez pas, professeur.

\- Vous préféreriez ?

\- Absolument pas, répondit l'aigle en se mettant dans une position hautement semblable à la mienne. »

Cette fois, j'ouvrai le combat, et m'élançai. Mon poings frappa le plat de sa main, ma jambe visait sa taille. Elle me contra plutôt facilement avant de m'envoyer un coup direct que j'interceptai de mon avant bras. Je fis un pas en arrière, et observai ses pieds qui venaient de se déplacer à une vitesse incroyable. La futur impératrice se jeta à son tour sur moi en un coup circulaire que j'esquivai de justesse, avant de lui répondre de toute ma puissance d'un plat dans sa poitrine qui la fit reculer de quelques mètres. Y avais-je été trop fort ? Probablement pas puisque la jeune fille se releva aussi tout pour se jeter sur moi. Nous échangeâmes des coups pendant de longues minutes, j'attaquais, elle me bloquait, elle ripostait, je la contrais. Je n'étais évidemment pas au maximum de mes capacités, mais elle montrait une énergie qui fini presque par m'impressionner, elle était vraiment tenace. Même ma respiration semblait commencer à fatiguer. Mais mon élève, elle, était déjà épuisée. Lorsque son poing effleura ma joue, j'attrapai son bras par le poignet et la tirait avant de passer une jambe derrière son genoux que je ramenai vers moi pour la faire trébucher. Je sentis le poids de son corps partir avec le mien lorsque la demoiselle s'écrasa sur le sol où la maintenais. Je sentais mes doigts serrés sur ses très fins poignets, alors que mes yeux semblaient s'être noyés sur ses iris mauves. Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon saccadée, alors que son souffle venait relever à intervalles irréguliers les mèches de mes cheveux bleus foncés. Je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, avant que sa respiration ne se calme enfin, et que ses joues empourprées ne retrouvent leur clarté.

« - Vous avez encore perdu, lui signalai-je.

\- Professeur ? m'interpella-t-elle. Vous souriez. »

_Et pour la première fois, mes lèvres s'étaient étirées._


	8. Ch VIII - Sans Relâche

J'ai quelques jours de retard, mais je n'étais pas chez moi, et je n'avais pas mon ordinateur.

En tout cas, voici le dernier chapitre (et cette fois, je n'en ai plus du tout d'avance ! il faut que je m'y remette). Il ressemble un peu au précédent, mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de la couper là pour ne pas « enclencher » la suite de l'histoire (qui fera du coup l'objet du prochain chapitre). Je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait autant de « mots » que d'écrire ce chapitre, qui de base, n'aurait pas du exister (puisqu'il devait être intégré dans un autre).

Bon, en tout cas, il n'est pas « inutile » puisque peu à peu, je plante un peu plus mon décor (oui oui dans vingt chapitre j'utiliserai toujours cette expression ! xDD).

J'espère pouvoir poster le prochain très rapidement, il sera surement un petit peu plus long que les autres. Pour rappel, les écrire si court est une question de choix, car ceux qui lisent mes autres histoires savent que j'ai pour habitude de faire des chapitres de quinze pages (word t11).

TheLink : Merci ! :D J'affectionnait particulièrement le dernier chapitre (oui des fois je les aime, des fois non). De toute façon, les chapitres « clefs » comme j'aime les appeler, c'est à dire qui plante un ou plusieurs éléments importants et qui sont les rouages de mon histoire, sont ceux que je préfère ! Celui-ci en était un ! (Tous les chapitres ne sont pas « indispensables »). Voila, bonne lecture ! :D

Mijoqui : Et bien ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise ! En vrai, te faire aimer cette fiction est une sorte de défi, déjà car elle tourne autour d'Edelgard (qui ne t'a pas convaincu :P) et aussi car c'est de la romance. Du coup, le fait que tu trouves mon écriture « puissante » (ou du moins les petites phrases en italique) me donne encore plus envie de te faire apprécier ! ) Enfin voila, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que nos créations sont appréciés ! Quand je reçois un review comme le tien, j'ai souvent du mal à réaliser qu'on parle de mes fictions, et ça me fait vraiment super super plaisir ! xD Du coup, merci !

Merci à tous pour vos review, commentaire, et compliments !

* * *

Chapitre VIII - Sans Relâche

Dix jours. C'était le temps qui venait de s'écouler. Dix journées passer à former, entraîner, perfectionner. Les heures s'étaient succédées avec mes Aigles de Jais, dans le seul et unique but de gagner. Et plus le tournoi se rapprochait, plus notre confiance se renforçait. Nous étions encore loin de pouvoir nous reposer sur nos lauriers, bien au contraire, et chaque journée qu'il restait avant la date de la bataille serait mise à profit. J'avais pu observer les élèves, pendant des heures, et pas seulement les miens, pendant les longues promenades de solitude que j'aimais m'offrir. Nous ne pouvions nous relâcher. J'avais pu remarquer tous ces jeunes bourrés de talents divers et variés, aucun n'était à sous-estimer. Et parmi l'élite de ce monastère, certains éléments sortaient plus que du lot. Les représentant des deux autres maisons, bien évidemment, dont les défauts étaient difficiles à trouver, techniquement parlant. Claude et Dimitri, faisaient sans aucun doute partie du trio des meilleurs élèves, où Edelgard trouvaient évidemment aisément sa place. Ces trois là devançaient tous les autres, et pas seulement sur leurs talents au combats. La maison des Lions de Saphir était certainement la plus redoutable, je n'arrivais à trouver d'élément plus faible que les autres. Si j'avais du faire un classement des sept personnes menées par Dimitri, il m'aurait fallut bien des heures pour les départager, même si Dédue, le baraqué métissé d'au moins quatre-vingt kilos de muscle et bras droit du lion bleu, se hissait incontestablement en haut de la liste. Chez les Cerfs d'Or, j'avais eu bien plus de facilité à déterminer quels étaient les éléments dont je devais le plus me méfier, même si là encore, tous avaient leurs rôles à jouer. Claude, évidemment, et le trio de jeunes femmes qui ne le quittait jamais. Lysithéa était une prodige de la magie, au moins tout aussi bonne que qu'Hubert. Heureusement, ou bien malheureusement, le tournoi allait restreindre l'utilisation de la magie, bien trop difficile à réglementer et encadrer. Marianne, jeune femme discrète dont les techniques à l'arc étaient difficilement égalables. Son sérieux et sa maturité, en plus de ses compétences, faisaient d'elle un réel danger, elle n'avait de la biche que ses airs. Et enfin, Hilda. Petit bout de femme au caractère bien trempé, elle n'aimait faire aucun effort. Pourtant, son talent à la hache et sa force brut n'étaient comparables qu'à ceux d'une seule personne que je connaissais, unique et seule rivale à si haut niveau de maitrise Edelgard.

J'avais accordé une importance particulière au fait d'être juste et impartiale avec tous mes élèves. Donner le même temps et la même énergie à chacun d'entre eux, ne pas en laisser un seul de côté ou à la traîne. J'avais très rapidement su repérer ceux qui me demanderaient beaucoup d'efforts, mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce qu'un autre m'en demande encore bien plus. Si mon attention était distribuée équitablement, un de mes poussins, je devais l'admettre, avait fini par l'attirer plus que nécessaire. Peu être même un peu trop. Chaque nuit où le sommeil guidait mes pas, où mes pensées m'égaraient, j'avais pu la trouver. Que ce soit à la tour de la déesse, ou sur le terrain d'entraînement, une force invisible me guidait inévitablement jusqu'à elle, ou bien la guidait jusqu'à moi. Et ce que je devais bien reconnaitre, c'est que cela me plaisait autant que ça pouvait me déplaire. Et cette nuit, n'échappait pas à la règle.

Le terrain d'entraînement, que je connaissais maintenant par cœur, offrait un calme nocturne qu'il était impossible de trouver la journée. La fraicheur de la nuit, et le silence de la lune, étaient incomparable au poids et à la pression des rayons du soleil. Et lorsque je n'arrivais à dormir, j'aimais particulièrement ce genre de moment, certainement qu'_elle_ aussi. Car au milieu du terrain, dans une position à travers laquelle chaque muscle de son corps était sollicitée, elle semblait déjà m'attendre. J'attrapai deux haches d'entrainement, et lui en jetai rapidement une avant de saisir deux boucliers en piteux états et faire de même.

« - Nous ne devions pas travailler notre mêlée ? demandait-elle en attrapant l'arme lourde plus qu'aisément. »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que ces petits combats nocturnes étaient devenus rituel et habitude. Un hasard, la première fois, qui n'avais eu cesse de se reproduire régulièrement. En dix jours, c'était probablement la sixième fois que la future impératrice et moi nous rencontrions de la sorte. Cela avait été un problème au début, pour moi, qui aimait particulièrement la solitude, mais j'avais su mettre à profit ces rencontres répétées, car ces petits entraînements me permettaient, à moi aussi, de rester en forme et de ne jamais me laisser aller.

« - Professeur ? Me relança l'aigle.

\- La Cerf d'Or ne s'est pas entraînée depuis trois jours. »

Je fis tournoyer le manche de ma hache dans ma main pour tester de son poids. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de manier ce genre d'armes plus que lourdes et encombrantes, qui manquaient cruellement de finesse et d'élégance.

« - Cela signifie qu'elle a assez confiance en elle pour penser pouvoir vous battre.

\- N'était-ce pas vous qui disiez que la première règle au combat, était de ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire ? »

Ce n'était pas à moi que la jeune femme allait apprendre cette règle, puisque je leur avais répéter encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que cela rentre dans leurs petites têtes brûlées.

« - Quand vous serez sur le champs de bataille, les adversaires que vous devrez craindre ne seront ni Claude, ni Dimitri. Vous devrez probablement affronter Dédue ou Hilda, ou peut-être les deux. Je n'ai aucun doute quant à votre capacité à vaincre le Lion, quand à _elle_, elle est imprévisible. »

Je m'élançais et frappait brutalement le bouclier que l'Adestrienne venait de lever devant son visage pour se protéger. Le fracas de ma hache ressemblait presque à la détonation du tonnerre. Tour à tour, les coups de métal se succédèrent, et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt sur un terrain qui semblait frappé par l'orage.

« - Ne devriez-vous pas utiliser une épée professeur ? fit l'oiseau en augmentant la cadence de ses attaques. Vous avez vous même reconnu que mes capacités à la hache dépassaient les vôtres. »

C'était exact. Edelgard me surpassait en tout point dans le maniement de cette arme que je n'appréciai utiliser. Elle était lourde et encombrante alors que j'aimais la fluidité et la rapidité. Je trouvais d'ailleurs très surprenant que les deux meilleures manieuses de hache soient de jeunes femmes de la carrure de l'aigle et de la biche alors que j'avais pu rencontrer des hommes et femmes bien plus costauds. Mais il était indéniable que la future impératrice excellait dans ce domaine, et qu'elle pourrait surpasser n'importe lequel de ses rivaux. Malgré la lourdeur de son arme, elle avait su augmenter sa rapidité au point d'oublier l'objet massif qui s'abattait sur moi. Elle avait fait du défaut de cette arme un avantage tactique qui lui était maintenant propre. Je roulai sur le côté et évitait son attaque. Elle me surpassait peut-être sur ses techniques, mais j'avais la tactique et l'expérience de mon côté.

« - Je vous trouve bien présomptueuse, soufflai-je entre deux attaques. Mes capacités au combat dépassent de loin les votre et je prend quand même ces combats pour des entraînements. »

J'attendis la seconde nécessaire pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle suite à ses assauts répétés avant de frapper son bouclier de toutes mes forces pour la faire vaciller. Cette ouverture me permis de la désarmer la seconde suivante d'un large coup d'épaule avant de l'entendre s'écraser au sol.

« - On dirait bien que j'ai encore perdu, souffla l'oisillon convaincu de pouvoir gagner son tout premier duel avec moi. Mais dites-moi, professeur, pourquoi me consacrez-vous autant de temps ? »

Je sentis les doigts de la jeune femme attraper fermement les miens alors que je la relevai d'un geste. Pourquoi lui accordais-je autant de temps ? Ou bien pourquoi elle et pas les autres, plutôt ? J'étais persuadée que le réel sens de sa question était ici. Et il était évident que ces entraînements réguliers n'étaient pas seulement dus à des insomnies partagées.

« - Pourquoi ? répétais-je. Parce que vous êtes mon élèves. »

Ma main serrait encore fermement la sienne alors que nos regards se croisaient. J'arrivais à contempler le reflet de la lune dans ses yeux, fascinant spectacle.

« - Et parce que vous avez un incroyable potentiel. Probablement plus que toutes les personnes que j'ai déjà pu rencontrer. »

Ma réponse qui ne manquait de franchise laissa la jeune femme bouche bée, alors que son visage affichait une expression de surprise, bientôt remplacée par une gêne qui ne fit que colorer un peu plus ses joues. C'en était presque amusant. Il était rare d'autant pouvoir perturber ou déconcerter la future impératrice. Je lâchai alors sa main, fis un geste de la mienne, avant de quitter le terrain d'entrainement, comme si de rien.

_Son silence involontaire était la plus belle des récompenses._


	9. Ch IX - Ciel Solitaire

_Yop !_

_Bon, j'ai encore du couper trop tôt. Ce chapitre aurait du être bien plus long mais j'allais exploser ma limite._

_Du coup, arrivée sur la phrase de cloture, je me suis dit "Keskecébo" et j'ai coupé. _

_Pardon pour la redondance de ces chapitres, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu ! Bon, j'ai du coup forcément attaqué le chapitre X dans la foulée en espérant qu'il reste assez de contenu pour en faire un à part entière ! xD Celui-ci ne se passera pas dans l'arène ! Ouf ! Enfin ! Finit la sueur et la saleté (quoique...) !_

_N'hésitez pas à envoyer vos plaintes en commentaires ahah ! _

_Bonne lecture pour ce très court, TROP court, chapitre !_  
_(La suite arrive bientôt !)_

_Enjoy !_

**Mijoqui**: Merci d'être là ! J'ai au moins l'impression d'avoir un lecteur ! xD Pour te répondre, je ne connais absolument pas les membres des deux autres maisons (Lions et Cerfs), honte à moi ! Du coup, j'essaie de faire selon mon ressentie, que ce soit en lisant leurs passés ou bien de ce que j'en ai vu pendant ma partie ! Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de Marianne, mais bon, on va dire qu'elle sera costaud xDD Pour Hilda, j'ai souvenir qu'elle m'a OS un personnage durant ma partie donc voila, hommage à elle ! xDD

* * *

Chapitre IX - Ciel Solitaire

Cette nuit là, et comme quasiment toutes les nuits depuis quelques jours, je n'eus aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil alors que la lune trouvait sa place très haut dans le ciel. Les petits entraînements nocturnes que je donnais régulièrement étaient devenus comme une drogue nécessaire à mon corps afin de pouvoir m'endormir. Sentir mes muscles se tendre, mon corps endoloris, était une sensation dont j'avais besoin, une sensation qui me faisait me sentir vivre. Et l'oisillon avec qui je passais maintenant une bonne partie de mon temps libre ne me ménageait pas. Elle ne cessait de s'améliorer, chaque nuit un peu plus. Et peut-être même qu'un jour, elle arriverait à me dépasser... _Non, c'était impossible. _Cette possibilité ne m'effleura qu'une demi-seconde, avant que mes yeux ne se ferme, et que je ne rêve de cette prochaine bataille, qui serait très loin de ressembler à ce à quoi j'aurais bien pu m'attendre.

La semaine semblait difficile pour tout le monde alors que l'approche du week-end arrivait à grand pas. Nous étions déjà mercredi, une moitié terminée pour certain, une qui commençait pour d'autres, tous mes élèves ne pensaient déjà qu'à leurs futurs quartiers-libres. Il y avait un grand tournoi de pêche auquel beaucoup voulait participer pour se faire un peu d'argent, ou tout simplement pour gagner. Et si la majorité ne pensait déjà plus qu'à ça, la représentante des aigles, elle, ne semblait concentrée ni sur la pêche, ni sur mes cours qui étaient sur le point de prendre fin, une chance pour elle. Je n'aurais su dire ce qui captait son attention, ou plutôt la détournait, lorsque pendant l'entrainement de la maison, durant l'après midi, la future impératrice se montra bien moins assidue que d'habitude. C'était comme si tous les entrainements de ces dernières nuits, tous les cours de ces dernières semaines, tous mes conseils, n'avaient jamais existés. Retour à la case départ. C'était à la fois déconcertant et décevant. Si la jeune femme ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement, alors les chances de gagner le tournoi des trois maisons seraient totalement anéanties. Evidemment que je ne comptais pas seulement sur elle pour emporter la victoire, tous les aigles avaient leur rôle à jouer, mais le sien, était crucial. Je laissai tomber, pour cette fois, ce qui était loin de me ressembler, et me contentais de l'observer. Après tout, j'allais la revoir très vite, et cette fois, j'allais être plus qu'exigeante.

Lorsque la lune se leva, au couché des premiers rayons du soleil, je me dirigeai vers le terrain d'entrainement, comme j'avais maintenant l'habitude de le faire. Je fus surprise de le trouver vide, lorsque, les nuits précédentes, j'avais eu la satisfaction de trouver la dirigeante de maison, prête et échauffée, souvent déjà couverte de sueur. J'appréciai sa volonté de toujours vouloir se dépasser, et sa persévérance. Cela faisait d'elle un compagnon de bataille idéal. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je sentie la déception, non pas celle de ne pouvoir m'entrainer, mais celle de m'être possiblement fourvoyée. Elle avait tellement de potentiel, et je ne supportais pas de perdre autant mon temps.

« - Vous êtes en retard, soufflai-je lorsque des bruits de bottes frappèrent le sol quelque mètres derrière moi.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des horaires. »

Sa remarque, qui ne manquait absolument pas de nonchalance, me piqua. Alors que j'aurais du rester indifférente à sa façon de se comporter, je sentais un désagréable sentiment caresser mes nerfs. La patience n'était certainement pas la première de mes qualités, mais je n'étais pas le genre de personne à me laisser atteindre par l'attitude de qui que ce soit.

« - Peu importe, commençons. »

Comme j'avais pu le sentir plus tôt, quelque chose n'allait pas. Dés les premiers mouvement de l'Adestrienne, je remarquai que ses gestes d'habitude si rapides, se faisaient incroyablement lents. Elle baissait trop facilement sa garde, se positionnait mal. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes, et j'avais eu au moins trois ouvertures. Si j'avais été un ennemie, elle serait déjà morte.

« - Vous n'êtes pas concentrée, lançais-je en la mettant une première fois au sol sans hésiter. »

La jeune fille se releva aussitôt. Ses perles mauves me lancèrent un regard des plus sévères. J'esquivais sa prochaine attaque avec une facilité déconcertante. J'arrivais à deviner tous ses mouvements comme si elle me les annonçait elle-même. Ce duel était totalement inutile, je perdais mon temps, et elle le sien. Je ne faisais que l'observer se fatiguer peu à peu, alors que je n'avais même pas besoin de l'attaquer. Elle ne prêtait attention ni à mes gestes, ni mêmes à mes paroles. Ce combat était à sens unique.

« - Vous êtes trop lente, continuai-je sans la laisser respirer. »

J'attrapai son avant bras de ma main gauche. Je sentais ses muscle tendus, crispés sous mes doigts qui l'entourait, alors qu'elle manquait de fluidité et de souplesse. L'avais-je contrariée ? C'était tellement flagrant. Je ne reconnaissais absolument pas mon élève, et pourtant, ce trait de personnalité dont elle avait déjà fait part m'était plus que familier. La future impératrice était une personne rusée, plutôt calme et réfléchie, mais qui pouvait aussi se laisser emporter si on s'en prenait à son égo. Je n'étais là ni pour la flatter, ni pour lui jeter des fleurs, et je ne m'embarrassai pas de délicats gants de coton soyeux pour lui dire le fond de mes pensées.

« - Continuez comme-ça, Edelgard, et vous serez morte à peine les portes du monastère franchies, la provoquai-je en la jetant une nouvelle fois à terre.

\- Ca suffit ! Hurla presque la jeune femme. Cessez donc de me parler ainsi ! »

Je levai un sourcils et restai silencieuse sur le ton que venait d'employer mon élève qui se releva difficilement. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé si facilement craquer.

« - N'oubliez pas que vous vous adressez à la future impératrice de l'empire Adestrian, ajouta-t-elle sèchement. »

Et bien, une chose était certaine, c'était qu'à se comporter ainsi, elle ne le resterait certainement pas longtemps. Pensait-elle être supérieure à moi d'une quelconque façon, uniquement par le sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines ? Impératrice ou non, noble ou simple roturière, tout cela m'était totalement égal, la seule chose qui m'importait, c'était son talent, et celui-ci était terni par son attitude et son caractère.

« - N'était-ce pas vous la première, qui souhaitait être traitée comme les autres élèves ? lui répondis-je sans me laisser déconcerter.

\- Nous ne sommes plus en cours. »

Allait-elle vraiment se comporter comme une princesse gâtée alors qu'elle était surement le contraire ? Son égo avait-il prit un si gros coup ? La succession de défaite était-elle si dure à supporter ? Non, c'était autre chose. J'en étais convaincue.

« - J'en ai assez. »

L'aigle de jais me tourna le dos, les traits tirés. Je ne l'avais jamais vu afficher un regard si contrarié. Sa combativité, son énergie, semblaient éteintes. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, alors qu'elle disparaissait, peu à peu, dans l'obscurité des immenses murs du monastère. Quant à moi, je n'avais plus que pour seule compagnie ma solitude pour finir cette bien étrange soirée.

Je ne croisai son regard, pas une seule fois, le lendemain, ni pendant les cours, ni même après. Je n'aurai su dire si elle m'ignorait, ou bien si elle se comportait tout simplement naturellement. Quelle raison aurait-elle eu, de me regarder, de ses grands yeux couleurs lavande, sur lesquels revenaient parfois quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux blancs ? Il n'y en avait aucune. Et pourtant, après toute une journée, j'avais presque du mal à m'en rappeler l'intensité de leur couleur. Etais-je tracassée de cette situation ? Impossible, j'étais bien trop au dessus de tout ça. De pareilles gamineries ne m'intéressaient guère. Mais à la nuit tombée, je me surpris à me retrouver sur le terrain d'entrainement, à attendre, intimité nocturne imperturbable. Au milieux des murs de pierre, je me retrouvai encore seule.

_Car jamais elle n'arriva. Ni cette nuit, ni la suivante._


	10. Ch X - Ombres Nocturnes

_Hellooooow !_

_Je ne m'étendrais pas dans un petit monologue, je me contenterai juste de répondre à vos commentaires ! Quatre sur ce chapitre, record ! J'en suis ravie !_

**Bouly** : Tiens, tu as changé de pseudo ! Ahah, les petites phrases de fin sont un peu ma marque de fabrique maintenant ! J'aime beaucoup cloturer de cette façon ! Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, régale toi ! )

**Zergath** : Et bien, tu seras encore frustré je pense, mais ce chapitre fait quasiment le double de d'habitude ! Je voulais encore le couper, mais je me suis dit que je finirais par me faire incendier ahahah ! Pourtant, j'avais de belles occasions ! C'est marrant, tu n'es pas le premier à me dire qu'on ressent la tension entre les deux ! Ca me plait bien ! C'est assez satisfaisant de réussir à faire ressentir une sorte « d'émotion » au lecteur ! T'inquiètes, Byleth va avoir beaucoup de situation pour faire taire Edelgard dans les prochains chapitres, mais pour le moment, elle apprend aussi à découvrir l'incompréhension ! Entre autres ! )

**MacHellia** : Et bien, 9 d'un coup ! Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas très longs ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et que le fait que Byleth prenne son temps ne soit pas frustrant (on est déjà au 10ème chapitre quand même !). Je n'avais pas envie de presser les choses, j'aime le réalisme. Oui, nous reverrons Rhéa, sans vouloir te spoiler, elle à une place particulière dans cette histoire ! Je ferais aussi réapparaitre Claude et Dimitri, et également Seteth. Flayne sera de la partie aussi. L'histoire ne sera pas uniquement centrée sur les Aigles !

**Mijoqui** : Tu sais quoi, je prends cela comme un compliment car ça veut dire que j'arrive à retranscrire le caractère d'Edelgard dans ma fiction ! Je suis contente ! Tu sais quoi, pour les « mauvais choix » j'en ai fais aussi, c'était d'ailleurs très surprenant de voir ses réactions qui m'ont pour certaines poussées à éteindre la console pour recommencer xDD Byleth à le sang froid, mais elle a aussi le sang chaud. Je pense qu'elle se découvre également peu à peu, mais elle ne restera pas calme et impatiente indéfiniment... Patience ! :P Elles sont vraiment trop choux je trouve ! Enfin, j'essaie quand même de faire Edelgard fidèle à elle même, mais peut être que sans les histoires de guerre, tu pourras l'apprécier ! :D

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Pensez à me faire part de vos avis sur le prochain chapitre ! :D_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre X - Ombres Nocturnes

Je ne dormais de nouveau plus. Le peu d'exercice que je faisais pendant les cours que je donnais l'après-midi n'était probablement pas suffisant pour puiser dans mon trop plein d'énergie. Et ce n'était pas en feuilletant de vieux carnets poussiéreux pendant des heures que j'allais trouver satisfaction. Mes entrainements quotidiens me manquaient, je devais bien l'admettre. Il était bien agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui me battre, et qui rivalisait assez pour pouvoir me fatiguer un minimum. Je n'avais pas rencontré pareille personne depuis longtemps, peut-être même jamais, en fait. La seule personne qui arrivait à me tenir en haleine n'était autre que mon père. Après tout, il m'avait tout apprit. Il était aussi la seule personne à avoir réussi à me battre, ou plutôt, la seule personne que je n'avais jamais pu battre. Pas une seule fois. La défaite, face à lui, était toujours incroyablement écrasante. Sa réputation n'était plus à refaire. J'étais en manque de combat, d'excitation. J'avais besoin de sentir mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, sentir tous mes sens en alerte. Être à l'affut du moindre mouvement, anticiper, réagir, et contrer. Accepter ce poste de professeur était peut-être une erreur.

« - Il est bien rare de vous voir autant pensive, professeur. »

Je me retournai sur la voix qui caressait mes oreilles comme si elle venait tout droit du paradis avant d'apercevoir deux magnifiques émeraudes. Mes yeux furent accaparés par l'imposante coiffe qui trônait sur la dirigeante de l'ordre. Je ne cessais de jongler entre les dorures ornementales de sa couronne et l'or que reflétait les rayons du soleil dans son regard. Et comme lors de notre première rencontre, elle vint tout apaiser. La gentillesse qui émanait de cette femme semblait presque sacrée. J'en oubliais mes doutes, j'en oubliais tout.

« - Quelque chose vous perturbe ? affirma presque sa Sainteté.

\- Absolument pas, rétorquais-je. »

La grande dame se contenta de sourire, comme si elle lisait en moi mieux que je ne saurais jamais le faire moi-même. Pourquoi me sentais-je si détendue en sa présence ? Pourquoi le monde semblait d'un coup si petit, lorsque ses yeux me dévisageaient comme si j'étais la dernière chose sur terre ? Pourquoi ses doigts fins qui effleuraient maintenant ma joue, ne me firent pas réagir ? La chaleur qui se dégageait de la paume de sa main si douce, était tellement réconfortante. Avais-je besoin de réconfort ? Comment quelque chose de si simple, et si futile, pouvait me faire autant de bien ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi Rhéa agissait-elle ainsi, pourquoi ne réagissais-je pas ? Autant de questions qui apparaissaient pour disparaitre aussitôt, emportées par une sensation qui semblait me bercer.

« - Pensez aussi à vous reposer, sourit la femme avant de retirer sa main pour l'éloigner. »

Je l'observai, de longue minutes, tant que je le pouvais, alors que mon esprit semblait comme se réveiller d'un très long sommeil bien qu'il faisait encore jour. Quelle étrange personne, pensais-je alors. Je me retournai de nouveau, posai mes mains sur le muret de pierres devant moi, duquel je pouvais balayer toute une partie du monastère. J'avais ce don, celui de trouver les endroits les plus calmes, mais aussi les plus beaux. Je baissai les yeux, ma respiration se bloqua.

Je pouvais sentir le poids des jugements dans le regard noir du magicien et celui de la jeune femme à ses côtés, qui daignait enfin poser ses yeux sur moi. Les bras croisés, perchée sur les plus hautes marches de l'escalier qui menait au hall de réception, la future impératrice semblait respirer la condescendance. Au moins, je ne subissais plus son indifférence forcée. Son compagnon, très fidèle serviteur, n'avait que du mépris à mon égard. Il ne l'avait évidemment jamais caché. Nullement son intention de remettre mes capacités en doute, mais je n'avais guère l'air de lui plaire. De toute évidence, il semblait se méfier de tout et de tout le monde, surtout vis à vis de la future héritière. Mais il se méfiait tout particulièrement de moi. Avait-il eu vent de nos échanges nocturnes ? La maison Bestla était au service des Hreivelg depuis toujours, comment aurait-ce pu lui échapper. Leurs lèvres bougeaient sur des paroles qui m'échappaient, mais nul doute qu'ils parlaient tout deux de moi. Peu importait.

Je profitai de mes quartiers libres, moi aussi, pendant deux longues journées, avant d'attaquer de nouveau la semaine. Celle-ci s'annonçait plutôt difficile. J'avais prévu de confronter mes élèves à la réalité en les emmenant en mission. Au moins, cela me permettrait d'évaluer leur niveau dans une situation réelle. Loin de moi l'idée de les mettre en danger, mais il était temps pour eux de me prouver que tous ces entrainements n'avaient pas été vains. Enfin, le temps des combat n'était pas encore arrivé, pour le moment tous se contentaient de profiter des quelques heures de liberté qu'il leurs restait. Le tournoi de pêche avait été particulièrement animé. Je sentais encore l'odeur du poisson dans mes narines, comme si celui-ci s'était incrusté sur ma peau. Ce n'était pas mon passe temps favoris, mais j'avais apprécié les sourires sur les visages de mes élèves, particulièrement sur celui de Caspar. Lui, était tout fier, le grand vainqueur.

Je fus surprise de me sentir impatiente d'annoncer à mes protégés que je les emmenais avec moi sur le terrain. J'avais longuement hésité, me demandant si ils étaient vraiment prêts, surtout après le comportement de certains ces derniers jours. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit, j'en serais seule responsable. J'avais leur vie entre mes mains.

« - Bien, fis-je en fermant presque violement le livre que je tenais entre les mains. Ce cours est terminé. L'entraînement de cet après-midi n'aura pas lieu, ajoutai-je. Nous partons en mission dés demain, profitez en pour vous préparer.

\- En mission ?! hurla presque de peur Bernadetta. J- Je ne suis pas prête pour mourir ! »

J'observai la plus froussarde de mes élèves dont la réaction était plus que prévisible, mais elle ne pouvait y échapper. J'exigeai la présence de chacun d'entre eux.

« - Je suis impatient ! s'écriai maintenant le plus petit aux cheveux bleus. »

L'un d'eux était visiblement très excitée, quand les autres savaient rester plus discrets. Deux, en particuliers, ne réagirent absolument pas.

« - Nous partirons dans la matinée vers un village situé le long de la rivière d'Airmid. Ce territoire appartient à l'Alliance, tâchez de ne pas faire de vague, c'est une mission officielle.

-L'Alliance Lancester ? fit le mage noir sur un ton accusateur. La rivière d'Airmid longe également l'Empire Adestrian, pourquoi ne pas partir là bas ? »

Je ne quittais plus des yeux les perles noires qui semblaient me défier. L'homme, qui jusque là était toujours resté plutôt discret, se faisait soudainement bien remarquer.

« - Parce que je l'ai décidé. »

J'expliquai un peu plus en détail le but de notre mission sans porter plus d'attention que nécessaire au sorcier. Celle-ci était plus que simple, nous rendre dans un village pour enquêter sur les attaques répétés de brigands sur le territoire. Ce n'était peut-être rien d'exceptionnel, mais suffisant pour jauger mes élèves et leur comportement en situation concrète.

« - Et pour clôturer cette journée, repris-je en balayant la salle du regard. Edelgard et Dorothéa, vous serez chargées des corvées d'écuries cette semaine.

\- Je me porte volontaire pour prendre les corvées de la future impératrice, professeur, fit remarquer le serviteur de la princesse.

\- La future impératrice peut se charger elle-même de ses corvées, répondis-je. Ce sera tout. »

J'ignorai son regard. J'ignorai celui des autres, et quittai la pièce sans même me retourner. Pour qui se prenait-il, pour remettre en question mes décisions de la sorte ? Il était peut-être le serviteur de la représentante des aigles, mais il n'en restait pas moins un élève. Si l'Adestrienne avait quelque chose à dire, elle pouvait bien le faire elle-même, plutôt que de faire appel à son serviteur ou à un quelconque pigeon voyageur. Ressentais-je de la contrariété ? _Quelle idée..._

Le soir venu, après avoir fais plusieurs fois le tour de Garrech Mach dans le but de trouver le sommeil, je me dirigeai finalement vers les dortoirs. Je ne passai plus par le terrain d'entraînement, sur lequel je n'avais d'autre adversaire que mon ombre. Et même si l'envie de monter à la tour m'avait prise, je me devais d'être raisonnable. Une longue route nous attendait demain, après tout, et la fatigue ne me serait permise. Je m'apprêtai à pousser la porte de ma chambre lorsque mon attention fut attirée par des cris qui venaient de l'étage. Je me précipitai en haut des escaliers un peu plus loin pour arriver à l'étage, où le calme avait de nouveau gagné les lieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ici ?

« - Professeur ? »

Je me retournai pour reconnaitre les mèches des cheveux bouclés de Dorothéa dans l'ombre. Quelle heure était-il ? N'aurait-elle pas du dormir ?

« - Eddie a toujours eu le sommeil particulièrement agité, souriait-elle maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Inquiète ? Ce n'était pas mon genre. Evidemment, ces cris ne m'avaient pas rassurés. Pourtant, j'avais bien l'air d'être la seule ici, à être interpellée, alors que tout le monde était probablement endormi. Etait-ce habituel ? Je n'aurais su le dire, alors que je me trouvais rarement dans les dortoir à cette heure-ci. Je revenais généralement bien plus tard, après un entrainement, ou un passage à la tour.

« - Bonne nuit, professeur. »

La brune disparu dans sa chambre comme si de rien était, imperturbée. Je devais faire de même, mon corps refusa de bouger lorsque j'entendis crier de nouveau. Cette fois, l'endroit d'où les cris vinrent se fit bien plus précis, et me conduisirent jusque devant une porte. J'arrivais maintenant à distinguer _sa voix_. Je levai la main, m'apprêtait à frapper, lorsque je stoppai mon geste. A quoi bon ? D'après Dorothéa, c'était quelque chose d'habituel. Et puis, qu'aurais-je pu faire ? Mon rôle n'allait pas si loin, je n'étais pas une mère. Et pourtant, ma main saisit la poignée, avant d'ouvrir presque violemment la porte sans même m'en rendre compte, lorsque je l'entendis hurler.

Je trouvai l'héritière couverte de sueur, tremblante, redressée sur son lit. Loin de la prestance habituelle que lui donnait son uniforme noir et sa cape rouge qui ornait ses épaules, elle semblait tellement fragile. Sa peau, plus pâle que d'habitude, ne faisait que ressortir un peu plus ses yeux, d'un mauve profond, qui me dévisageaient. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire.

« - P- Professeur ? s'étonna la jeune fille. »

Je n'arrivais plus à la quitter des yeux. La voir ainsi était déconcertant, elle qui se voulait toujours si forte. Ses bras semblaient si fins, et son corps si petit. Mon regard s'égara sur le dessus de ses épaules, nues, où j'apercevais ses cicatrices. Sa chemise ne couvrait pas grand chose.

« - Vous ne devriez pas être ici. »

La surprise dans son regard, sur son visage, se changea très rapidement en cette expression d'indifférence, qu'elle se forçait d'afficher. Même dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Je soupirai, mon silence n'aidait pas.

« - Venez avec moi. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi de nouveau, m'interrogeait.

« - Venez, répétai-je. »

J'accompagnais mes paroles d'un geste de la tête, avant de voir mon étudiante se lever, enfin, pour me suivre. Sa chemise retombait sur ses longues jambes, aux trois quarts de ses cuisses. Heureusement, le monastère était désert à cette heure-ci, car je ne lui avais même pas laisser le temps de se changer.

De la vapeur se forma lorsque l'eau chaude se déversa dans les tasses posées devant moi. Peu à peu, une odeur d'agrume se répandit autour de nous, pour bientôt venir envahir tout le réfectoire. La future impératrice semblait ailleurs alors que son regard ne cessait de fixer le vide, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur ne la tire de ses pensées.

« - Ce parfum... souffla-t-elle. Est-ce un hasard que vous ayez choisi mon préféré ?

\- Tout dépend de si vous y croyez ou non. »

Je portai la tasse de thé à mes lèvres. J'étais plus habituée à sentir le parfum de Bergamote que dégageait ses cheveux que cette eau chaude, mais ce n'était pas si mauvais, même au contraire. Je sentais la jeune fille se détendre, peu à peu, alors que le silence restait maitre de ce moment.

« - Si quelque chose ne va pas, vous pouvez m'en parler, vous savez.

\- Pourquoi vous souciez vous autant de moi ?

\- Et bien, parce que je suis...

\- Mon professeur, me coupa-t-elle. Vous êtes toujours si sérieuse. »

C'était probablement exact. Même si, je me souciais peut-être un peu trop d'elle, ce que je ne faisais pas forcément pour les autres, bien loin de là. Enfin, les autres me causaient surement moins de soucis.

« - Je fais juste des cauchemars. »

Des cauchemars ? Ou plutôt des terreurs nocturnes. Comment de simples cauchemars pouvaient faire hurler quelqu'un de la sorte ? Mon esprit fit bien vite quelques liens dans ma tête. Les entrainements nocturnes, les visites à la tour, ses insomnies... Peut-être même que cela expliquait son attitude des derniers jours ? Ou peut-être pas. Qu'en savais-je.

« - Demandez-moi, m'interpella la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ?

\- La question qui vous brûle les lèvres. »

Je restai presque bouche-bée, même si je n'en montrais rien, alors qu'elle avait vraisemblablement remarqué mon regard, de nouveau perdu sur ses épaules, même le temps d'une demi-seconde.

« - Vos cicatrices... murmurai-je. »

Les lèvres de l'héritière de l'empire Adestrian s'étirèrent avant qu'elle n'y porte une dernière fois sa tasse. Observatrice, elle aussi, montrait une facilité particulière à analyser n'importe quel situation. J'en avais presque oublié, le temps d'une minute, qu'elle était la meilleure de mes élèves, et que ce n'était plus une enfant.

« - Autrefois, j'avais dix frères et sœurs, huit aînés, et deux cadets. J'avais neuf ans lorsque des nobles fortunés ont payés une guilde d'assassins pour nous enlever et nous torturer. Ils voulaient nous briser, physiquement et mentalement, faire de nous des marionnettes, parfaitement manipulable, pour diriger l'empire dans l'ombre. »

Le récit de la guerrière me laissa sans voix. J'avais parfaitement conscience des choses horribles qui arrivaient parfois dans les familles royales, peut-être même trop souvent, en fait, mais l'entendre de _sa_ bouche fit naitre une désagréable sensation.

« - Je suis l'héritière de l'empire, vous devez savoir ce que cela signifie. »

Evidemment, il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour comprendre. La royauté était une malédiction.

« - Je suis la seule à avoir survécue. »

J'avais de la peine pour elle, très sincèrement. Je n'étais pourtant pas ce genre de personne, à déborder de sentiments, de compassion, et de tristesse. Je ne me laissais jamais atteindre par la douleur des autres, par leurs problèmes. Je considérais les émotions comme un fardeaux. Et pourtant, cet oiseau là, piégé dans sa cage royale, immense cloche dorée, me faisait face de toute sa force et de toute sa faiblesse, et arrivait à me toucher. Je pouvais l'observer, cette ombre qui la recouvrait. L'aigle de Jais emprisonné, dont le monde ne pouvait observer...

_Les immenses ailes se déployer._


	11. Ch XI - Première Mission

_Yop !_

_Il n'y a pas eu de chapitre le week-end dernier, ni celui d'avant. Je n'ai pas été dispo chez moi pour écrire. Bon, ce chapitre est, comme le dernier, plus long que les précédents (j'avoue ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je n'ai pas posté, ahah)._

**MacHellia**: J'avais pensé à cette histoire car je trouve que ca suit quand même pas mal le passé du personnage, et j'ai envie de respecter les histoires de chacun ! J'avoue qu'une discussion entre Jeritza et Byleth ne serait surement pas très bruyante, ou alors réglé à coup d'épée ahah ! Peut-être que je pourrais exploiter cette piste ! La pauvre petite ne dors pas très bien, et pour son changement soudain d'attitude, peut-être qu'un chapitre nous donnera plus de détails ! Merci pour ton review, en tout cas !

**Spino**: Merci de me lire, et d'apprécier ! ;)

**Mijoqui**: Alors pour les conversations de soutien, va falloir que je me penche sur les autres perso car je n'ai fais QUE ceux d'Edelgard ! (oui, je n'étais obsédée que par elle XD). Ou alors, je demanderai un topo à quelqu'un qui a tout fait, peut-être ! xD (Des volontaires dans l'assemblée ?). Choquée ? Ah oui ? Je voulais pas rendre ça choquant, juste "habituel", après tout, que peuvent-ils y faire ? x) Ce jeu de thé m'a rendu folle et m'a fais redémarrer ma console plus d'une fois !

_Voili voilou, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XI - Première Mission

Je pouvais sentir les rayons du soleil frapper mon visage et le froid de l'hiver fouetter ma peau alors que cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-journée que nous avions pris la route au rythme des sabots des chevaux foulant le sol. Une journée, c'était bien ce qu'il fallait pour atteindre le village situé non loin du pont de _Myrddin_ en longeant la rivière _d'Airmid_. En choisissant le territoire de l'Alliance, j'avais laissé plusieurs de mes élèves dans l'incompréhension. Les membres des Aigles de Jais appartenaient tous à l'empire Adestrian, gouverné depuis toujours par la dynastie des Hresvelg. Mais explorer un territoire auquel ils n'appartenaient pas, me semblait nécessaire à leur apprentissage. La preuve était là, leur silence et leur concentration étaient sans pareils, j'aurais presque pu me laisser bercer par le ruissellement de l'eau cristalline sur les pierres ensoleillées, mais malgré ma nuit plus que courte, je ne pouvais me laisser distraire.

Je jetai un œil autour de moi pour vérifier que le nombre de mes élèves était toujours le même. Le compte était bien là. Mes poussins m'avaient rejoins aux aurores, je voyais sur le visage de certains que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir peu dormi. Bernadetta avait certainement trop eu la trousse pour trouver un sommeil réconfortant et paisible. Caspar, lui, avait sans doute été trop excité pour fermer l'œil, quant à Lindhardt, et bien, son expression était la même que d'habitude, comme s'il allait littéralement s'endormir sur place. Mes autres étudiants se portaient plutôt bien. Pétra était aux aguets, à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect. Dorothéa, elle, paraissait plus détendue, fidèle à elle même en fait. Et puis, en tête du cortège, se trouvait ce trio improbable. Ferdinand, la tête haute, dans une posture non pas s'en rappeler celle des meilleurs chevalier, prenait cette mission très à cœur. Il brûlait très certainement d'envie de faire ses preuves, et de prouver de quoi il était capable. Hubert ne quittait pas l'ombre de l'impératrice, comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie durant, quant à cette dernière, avec qui j'avais passé les quelques dernières heures, elle avançait fièrement, déterminée à remplir le rôle qui lui avait été confié, guider les Aigles de Jais.

Encore une fois, je m'attardais plus que nécessaire à l'observer. Ses yeux brillaient de ce même éclat dont on ne pouvait douter. Ses cheveux dansaient sur sa peau pâle au teint parfait. Pas une seule trace de fatigue ne venait trahir sa nuit. Et si tous connaissaient son sommeil perturbé, l'impératrice bien trop fière prenait soin de le masquer. Ce rôle qui lui seyait parfaitement, ou bien était-ce elle qui seyait à ce rôle. Qui pouvait bien savoir ce que dissimulait ses pensées. Je détournai les yeux quand son regard rencontra furtivement le mien. Je lui portai définitivement trop d'attention.

La personne qui m'avait probablement fait la meilleure impression, ou plutôt qui m'avait positivement surpris, était incontestablement le rouquin du groupe. Ce beau parleur qui s'était retrouvé ridicule lors de mon premier cours à mon arrivée au monastère n'avait cessé de se rattraper à chaque occasion qui se présentait à lui. Il ne dissimulait ni son besoin d'être toujours meilleur, ni ce désir de surpasser la princesse adestrienne. Sa combativité n'avait rien à envier à personne, ni ce désir de combat qui semblait le dévorer. Lui aussi, après tout, avait un avenir tout tracé. Fils ainé du Duc d'Aegir, le titre de premier ministre de l'empire était transmis dans sa famille depuis des générations. Lui non plus, ne pouvait se défiler. Malgré la maladresse de ses paroles et ce côté coureur de jupons, le jeune homme deviendrait très rapidement un puissant et noble chevalier.

« - Ferdinand, l'interpelai-je. »

Ses yeux perçaient vers moi avec la même vivacité que ceux d'un rapace se jetant sur une proie. Etait-ce le seul appel de son nom qui le mettait dans cet état ? Avais-je à ce point délaissé mes élèves ? Ou bien le son de ma voix lui avait-il subitement donner un excès de confiance ?

« - Vous savez que le tournoi des lanciers se déroule cette semaine, repris-je sur un ton sérieux. Vous devriez y participer. »

Le rouquin semblait dévorer mes paroles au fur et à mesure que les mots quittaient mes lèvres, et pourtant, restait bien silencieux. Je pouvais également sentir sur moi le regard de l'impératrice et de son serviteur, même si ces derniers se voulaient inaperçus. J'étais bien trop habituée à sentir la présence des autres pour ne pas sentir le poids de leur curiosité.

« - Je pense que vous avez toutes vos chances de l'emporter. »

Ce n'était pas de la flatterie, seulement de la franchise. Une victoire à un tournoi de ce genre serait bon pour lui, mais aussi pour la maison des Aigles. Je n'avais jamais oublié le défi que m'avait lancé Seteth, le conseiller de l'Archevêque. En plus de douter de mes capacités, il m'avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne me trouvait pas à la hauteur de guider la maison des aigles. Peut-être qu'une simple mercenaire n'avait pas sa place au sein de cette prestigieuse académie. J'allais pourtant lui prouver le contraire, j'en avais fais un défi personnel.

« - Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir, professeur. »

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur sur le futur chevalier, dont la réponse très calme n'était pas du tout celle que j'attendais venant de lui.

« - Je remporterai la victoire ! affirma-t-il. »

Je préférai cela. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent, laissant le garçon surprit avant qu'il n'en fasse autant. Mais le plus surprit des deux, c'était sans doute moi. Quand avais-je appris à sourire, après tout ?

Nous marchâmes plusieurs heures avant d'enfin atteindre les abords du village. Les habitations n'étaient pas très nombreuses, la population non plus. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une centaine de personnes vivant ici. Ce village qui aurait pu prospérer et s'étendre, s'offrait une situation géographique plutôt enviable. Il se trouvait en aval des montagnes d'_Ordelia_, l'eau claire et pure de la rivière permettait d'irriguer leurs vastes cultures. Les échanges commerciaux étaient nombreux avec l'Alliance Lancester, mais l'interface entre les territoires leurs permettaient également de commercer et de maintenir de bons rapport avec l'empire. Rester un si petit village avait été un choix. La vie y était paisible, du moins, jusqu'à encore tout récemment. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que le village se faisait régulièrement attaqué et pillé par un groupe d'individus appartenant à un réseau de criminel. C'était ce dont l'Ordre de Seiros était convaincu. J'avais donc pour mission de mener mon enquête ici avec mes apprentis officiers.

« - Pétra et Caspar, commençai-je. Vous ferez le tour du village par le nord, avant d'explorer le périmètre dans un rayon de deux kilomètres autour du village. »

Celle qui avait l'allure d'une indigène était surement la mieux placée du groupe pour ce qui était de suivre une piste ou trouver des indices. Elle était d'une telle discrétion qu'elle arrivait à disparaitre et se faire invisible dans presque n'importe quel environnement. Ce n'était pas du tout le cas de la jeune tête brûlée, qui lui, était incontestablement le plus bruyant du groupe.

« - Bernadetta et Hubert iront se placer sur les hauteur du plateau plus en amont de la vallée. De là, il devrait être aisé de repérer l'ennemi s'il tente d'approcher. »

Ce duo était d'une incompatibilité monstrueuse, mais l'œil de l'archère était très vif, et le magicien était le plus stratège du groupe, je n'en avais jamais douté.

« - Les autres patrouillerez dans le village pendant qu'Edelgard et moi-même iront explorer à l'est.

\- Professeur, fit le jeune homme aux traits tirés. Je souhaiterai vous accompagner, l'impératrice et vous. »

Comme cela ne m'étonnait guère. J'avais presque attendu sa remarque tant j'étais convaincu qu'il refuserait catégoriquement de quitter l'ombre de la guerrière.

« - Votre capacité à élaborer des stratégies très rapidement nous sera plus utile si vous pouvez voir l'ennemi approcher avant les autres, le repris-je. »

Le tacticien n'osa me contrarier pour une raison que j'ignorai, jusqu'à comprendre que son regard avait croisé celui de l'héritière. Celle-ci lui avait sans doute donner l'ordre silencieux de suivre mes directives. Et même si la finalité était la même, son mépris envers mon autorité me déplaisait fortement. Bientôt, notre petit groupe se scinda.

Je me retrouvai maintenant seule avec la dirigeante des aigles, longeant silencieusement la rivière vers l'est. Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi je n'avais pas décidé de patrouiller avec Ferdinand, ou même n'importe qui d'autre en fait. Avais-je pris l'habitude d'être avec elle en particulier ? Non, j'avais certainement inconsciemment saisi l'occasion de lui faire apprendre de nouvelles compétences en situation réelle de terrain.

« - Vous êtes bien silencieuse, future impératrice, fis-je en ne quittant pas le chemin des yeux. »

Je me surpris à entamer une conversation avec elle, moi qui était plutôt de nature taciturne, surtout en mission.

« - Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, professeur. »

La jeune fille insista autant sur le mot qui caractérisait mon poste que je l'avais fait sur celui définissait son grade. Son obstination à me tenir tête dés que nous nous retrouvions seule était quelque chose que je trouvais de moins en moins déplaisant. Une facette de sa personnalité que j'avais pu découvrir lors de nos nombreux tête-à-tête.

« - Professeur... répéta-t-elle ensuite. Je tenais à m'excuser pour la façon dont je me suis adressé à vous il y a quelques jours.

\- Vous voulez certainement dire durant ces derniers jours, la repris-je. Quoique pour cela, il aurait fallut que vous vous adressiez à moi. »

J'aurais simplement pu accepter ses excuses, mais les mots étaient presque sortis tout seul. Je savais ses excuses difficile, elle qui était aussi fière qu'elle pouvait se montrer orgueilleuse, et c'était justement la raison de ma réaction. Il était plutôt satisfaisant de voir son regard fuyant, incapable de croiser le mien.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, je voulais m'excuser, souffla une nouvelle fois l'aigle, mais aussi vous remercier.

\- Me remercier ?

\- Pour ce que vous avez fait hier. »

Avait-elle vraiment envie de faire ça ? Ou bien se sentait-elle mal ou prise d'une quelconque culpabilité à mon égard. Ce n'était pas comme si je lui en tenais rigueur, après tout, cela ne m'effleurait qu'à peine. Enfin, j'en étais convaincue.

« - Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, lui expliquai-je. Je fais seulement le travail pour lequel on me paye.

\- Ce que vous pouvez vous montrer rude. »

Ces mots me paraissaient étrangement familiers, ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que je les entendais.

« - Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que vous manquiez cruellement d'empathie ? »

Je fis arrêter mon cheval avant d'en descendre pour faire quelque pas, rênes à la main. La bête en profita pour s'abreuver dans l'eau de la rivière qui s'écoulait. J'observai le reflet de mon visage déformé par le courant, totalement impassible.

« - Plusieurs fois. »

J'entendis la future impératrice descendre à son tour de sa monture et me rejoindre. Mon regard fixait son reflet, quand le sien me fixait. Impassible, ou insensible ? Peut-être aucun, ou les deux à la fois.

« - Je ne voulais pas... semblait regretter la jeune femme.

\- Ca n'a aucune importance, la coupai-je. Vous avez certainement raison, l'empathie n'est pas quelque chose dont je m'embarrasse. »

Je n'avais aucune idée de si elle s'en voulait, ou si elle était vexée. Une minute plutôt désolée, celle d'après le regard presque accusateur. Les réponses aux questions qu'elle posait ne semblaient guère la satisfaire. Mais que pouvais-je y faire, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de mentir. Ma franchise était plus un défaut qu'une qualité, je devais bien l'admettre. En tout cas, pour les gens autour de moi.

« - Vous devriez. »

J'aurais mis mal à l'aise n'importe quelle personne normalement constituée, mais Edelgard, elle, ne cessait de me confronter. Il fallait dire que cette demoiselle qui n'aimait être contrariée débordait d'assurance. Et si j'avais pour habitude de toujours dire franchement le fond de mes pensées, de manière parfois plus que tranchante, l'adestrienne prenait bien trop plaisir à me tenir tête et à souvent me contredire. Elle n'avais jamais hésité à me répondre.

« - Je n'y vois là aucune uti... »

Je ne pris le temps de finir ma phrase que mon corps tout entier se mit en alerte. Mes yeux balayèrent tout autour de moi, sans rien apercevoir, mais mes oreilles, elles, ne me trahissaient pas. J'étais certaine d'avoir entendu les feuilles se froisser, les branches se casser, alors qu'aucun vent ne soufflait. J'attrapai l'héritière, sentis la brutalité du sol sous mes mains et mes genoux, alors que les cris des chevaux en détresse vinrent remplir le silence. Les bêtes s'agitèrent alors que leurs sabots venaient s'abattre de tout leurs poids à quelques centimètres de nous à peine. Je roulais sur le côté, emmenait ma camarade dans mon élan, avant d'apercevoir le projectile de bois planter dans un arbre un peu plus loin. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir alors que les secondes, plus que précieuses, défilaient les unes derrières les autres. Je devais rapidement analyser la situation. Nos camarades n'avaient pas eu le temps de nous prévenir, ou alors les ennemis étaient déjà présents avant notre arrivée, planqués dans les bosquets épais. Je ne voyais qu'une seule flèche, j'avais envie d'en déduire que l'individus était certainement seul, ou que les autres étaient mal équipés. Les chevaux n'étaient pas blessés mais paniqués, la future impératrice, bloquée sous mon corps était également indemne. La respiration qui s'échappait de ses lèvres à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage venait rapidement soulever les quelques mèches de mes cheveux qui recouvraient ses joues. Celle-ci s'était complètement laissée surprendre. Nous avions toutes deux manqué de vigilance. Je me relevai rapidement, la saisit par le bras avant de l'aider à se redresser. Je dégainai mon épée et elle sa hache, avant d'observer en direction de la provenance de l'attaque, prêtes à de nouveau esquiver. Je n'entendis pourtant plus un bruit, comme si ma première hypothèse était la bonne. Pendant une seconde, j'étais restée convaincue avoir été surprise, alors qu'il paraissait plutôt évident que nous avions surprit l'ennemi, qui tentait désormais de s'enfuir. Des craquements se firent bruyamment entendre quand la dirigeante de la maison s'élança dans la direction que semblait prendre l'archer. J'attrapai son bras, la retint, croisait son regard d'abord rempli d'incompréhension, puis presque de colère.

_Nous avions ordre de ne pas intervenir._


	12. Ch XII - Réunion Insolite

_Salut !_

_Ce chapitre est assez court, je le conçois, mais j'avais envie de m'arrêter là :D Je suis déjà sur le suivant ! (et si vous êtes nombreux ça arrivera très vite !)_

_J'ai un peu plus le temps d'écrire car avec le confinement et tout et tout, j'ai quitté la ville de Perpignan pour aller m'enfermer à la campagne, recluse dans la Bourgogne (oui j'étale ma vie mais ça me fait plaisir !). Je suis en télétravail, et j'ai terminé la saison 3 d'Elite sur Netflix en une soirée ! Du coup hop hop hop, retour à mes fictions ! :D_  
_Et vous, comment ça se passe la quarantaine ? _

**Mijoqui**: Nous nous retrouvons en tête à tête pour la suite de cette fiction, ahahah :D Oui il faudrait que Byleth arrête, mais... Pas encore ! C'est facile pour elle de se convaincre de certaines choses :D Et puis bon, on parle de sentiments, mais dans le jeux, c'est carrément El qui lui court après ! :D

J_e reviens vers vous car il y a un sujet que j'aimerais aborder, le rank de cette fiction. Je l'ai tagué M car j'ai pour habitude dans mes écris de faire des scènes plutôt osées à certains moments de mes histoires ! Enfin dans le doute, je tag toujours en T ou M. Bref, d'habitude, je sais quel public j'ai en face de moi, mais je vous avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de si vous êtes prêts ou non à lire ça ! :D Enfin, si ça devait arriver, bien entendu. Je ne voudrais juste pas vous choquer ! Surtout que j'en ai autant écris des crus que des plutôt poétiques. Je pourrais aussi bien "adapter" en fonction de ce qui vous va le plus. Ma foi, on verra bien au moment venu, mais vous êtes prévenus ! x) _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XII - Réunion Insolite

Cela faisait maintenant de longues minutes que j'attendais au premier étage du hall de réception que l'on vienne me délivrer de cette attente silencieuse qui semblait interminable. Loin d'être impatiente, je n'avais pas envie de me trouver ici. Je devais faire mon rapport, rendre des comptes, le genre de chose dont je ne m'étais jamais soucié jusqu'à présent. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis notre départ, nous n'étions rentré que la veille, très tard dans la soirée. Après l'attaque subit au village, nous avions passé la journée ainsi que celle du lendemain à veiller sur les alentours pour s'assurer que les bandits ne reviennent pas. J'avais également du réunir des informations sur ce groupe d'homme dont l'influence semblait peu à peu s'étendre. Après tout, on ne m'avait pas envoyé là par hasard.

« - Byleth ! »

Je me retournai sur le personnage plutôt bruyant et mal rasé. Cela faisait un bon moment que nous ne nous étions pas croisés. Une semaine, peut-être plus ? Quand était-il revenu du Royaume ?

« - Toujours en vie, souriait-il. »

Je me demandais où le mercenaire trouvait toute cette énergie et cette excitation. Son entrain pour faire un rapport paraissait loin de coller au personnage, et quand la porte s'ouvrit, celui-ci s'envola tout aussi tôt.

« - Et bien, deux Astrea dans la même pièce, comme c'est étonnant, souffla le conseiller avec son habituel enthousiasme. L'Archevêque souhaiterait vous recevoir. »

Nous avançâmes jusqu'à faire face à sa grandeur, dont le sourire non modéré vint rapidement me faire oublier son très accueillant camarade. Son regard ne cessait jongler de mon père à moi, tandis que ce qui lui traversait l'esprit à ce moment là n'appartenait qu'à elle seule. Et la Déesse elle-même n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'elle pouvait penser.

« - Dame Rhéa, s'exprima le barbu. Les rumeurs qui se propagent à travers le continent semblent s'avérer justes. Le royaume de Faerghus n'a pas été épargné.

\- Comme nous le pensions, la menace n'est donc pas à prendre à la légère, répondit la femme que je voyais pour la première fois prendre un air plus sérieux. Nous enverrons un groupe de chevaliers dés demain se poster à Fhirdiad. »

Je n'avais absolument aucune idée du sujet de leur conversation. Tout ce que l'on avait bien voulu me dire étaient les détails de ma propre mission. Evidemment, j'avais menée ma propre enquête, détestant par dessus tout manquer d'informations, et les langues n'avaient pas été très difficiles à délier. Une menace était récemment apparut, ou plutôt propagée, ces dernières semaines, à travers tout Fódlan. Des attaques répétées et dispersées, du moins, c'est ce que l'ennemi voulait surement faire croire. Qui attaquerait tout un continent de façon hasardeuse ? En répertoriant les infos sur une carte, il paraissait évident que les mouvements du groupe étaient réfléchis et calculés. Je me demandais seulement si l'individu qu'Edelgard et moi avions prit par surprise faisait parti du groupe ou non, mais là encore, la réponse me paraissait évidente.

« - Je souhaiterai que vous les accompagnez, Jeralt, suggéra-t-elle. »

Malgré la douceur dans sa voix, la réaction de mon père me fit comprendre que plus qu'une simple demande, la dirigeante de l'Ordre avait donné là un ordre. Enfin, si l'homme avait encore appartenu à celui-ci, en tout cas. Pourtant, il acquiesça, me laissant plutôt perplexe. En tant que mercenaire, il ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Il avait déserté le monastère vingt ans auparavant, et se trouvait pourtant là, à respirer une loyauté qui semblait avoir transcendé deux décennies. Lui qui paraissait tant se méfier de Rhéa, venait encore une fois de baisser la tête face à elle. Ou bien faisait-il tout cela pour moi ?

« - Professeure ? fit la femme en se tournant vers moi.

\- La mission s'est déroulée sans encombre, commençais-je mécaniquement. La future impératrice et moi-même avons été attaqué par individus très mal armé qui n'a plus donné signe de présence jusqu'à notre départ, continuais-je avant d'entendre mon paternel se gratter étrangement la gorge.

\- Byleth... Tu ne peux pas commencer un rapport en disant que tout s'est déroulé sans encombre, puis parler d'une attaque. »

Je ne voyais absolument pas le problème dans la façon de faire mon rapport. Je ne faisais qu'énumérer chronologiquement les faits. Je me rendis également compte que personne n'était au courant de cette fameuse attaque, pas même l'Archevêque dont l'étonnement - même si parfaitement dissimulé - ne m'avait pas échappé. J'avais expliqué à mes élèves devoir rester sur leurs gardes, mais n'avais pas souhaité les inquiétés. Je maitrisais la situation, après tout. Et la meneuse des aigles avait apparemment su rester aussi discrète que demandé. Comme quoi, il lui arrivait d'écouter, pensais-je alors à demi-honnête. Car en vérité, Edelgard avait toujours été une excellente élève, disciplinée. Et alors que les yeux de la directrice de l'académie perçaient les miens avec une curiosité comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu, je réalisai m'être un peu laissée distraire.

« - En examinant les environs, nous avons repéré des traces de passages, presque parfaitement effacés. Je pense que l'ennemi remonte la rivière. S'il avait voulu prendre le village, cela aurait été fait depuis longtemps. Les habitants sont pacifiques, peu armés, et la plupart sont d'ailleurs âgés. Je pourrais même croire que tout cela n'est que diversion.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda alors mon complice.

\- Le village se trouve à un endroit stratégique, à l'interface entre deux territoire, au cœur d'échanges commerciaux entre l'alliance et l'empire. En prendre le contrôle serait aisé pour n'importe quel groupe un armé. Une douzaine de personnes un minimum entrainée en serait capable, et il ne fait aucun doute que l'homme que nous avons surprit l'était. Pourtant, les attaques sont brèves, et n'ont eu que pour seule conséquence d'envoyer un groupe d'apprentis officier en dehors du monastère. L'ennemi teste l'église, c'est évident. Et s'il est assez intelligent pour élaborer des stratégies, alors il sait surement sans aucun doute que nous en avons parfaitement conscience.

\- C'est très impressionnant, fit la femme dont les lèvres s'étirèrent. Mais peu surprenant pour l'héritière de la maison Astrea. »

Je pris une grande inspiration, avant de lentement expirer. Rien ne devait venir troubler mon calme. Jamais.

« - Dame Rhéa... souffla le brun.

\- Vous pouvez disposer, Jeralt. »

Je vis l'homme hésiter, avant de se retirer en me lançant un dernier regard. Avait-il suffisamment confiance en moi ? Ou alors juste assez confiance en elle ? Pour la toute première fois, je ne savais répondre à la question.

« - Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet, veuillez me pardonner. »

Je levai les yeux sur la déesse qui me faisait face pour me présenter excuses de la plus formelle des manières. C'était à peine croyable, venant d'une femme pareille, envers une femme comme moi. Qui aurait pu un jour imaginer que la dirigeante de l'église, de ce monastère, de l'Ordre, serait désolée devant une simple mercenaire. Certainement pas le conseiller qui nous avait laissé seul. S'il s'était trouvé ici, lui, aurait sans doute fait une attaque.

« - C'est sans importance, laissais-je simplement échapper. »

Et j'eus de nouveau droit à ce sourire, celui qui avait le don de m'emmener ailleurs, vraiment très loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mot ne me ramène aussitôt ici.

« - Edelgard, prononça l'Archevêque. »

_Un seul et unique mot._


	13. Ch XIII - Sacrifice ou Dévotion

_Salut tout le monde ! (enfin le peu de monde qui lit xD)_

_Je viens de me refaire FE3H en NG+. Quel bonheur d'avoir recruté tous les élèves pour le pas avoir à les XXSPOILXX. J'ai du de nouveau choisir entre Rhéa et El, mais j'ai de nouveau choisi El. Et je l'ai encore épousé ! Ahahah ! Pas surprenant ! J'ai pu refaire le jeu plus tranquillou, et découvrir de nouvelles choses auxquelles je n'avais pas fait gaffe la première fois. Comme le nom du personnage : Eisner. Bon, du coup j'ai réfléchi à comment intégrer ça dans ma fiction, un changement de nom pour une quelconque raison ? Le plus simple était finalement de faire comme si je n'avais jamais appris le vrai nom de Byleth ! xD_

_Oh, j'ai remarqué que depuis le début, il y avait des mots/noms que j'écrivais mal. Du coup j'ai tout corrigé dans mon word, et à partir de maintenant, l'erreur ne devrait plus se reproduite ! (Sinon, vous pouvez me le dire !)_

**Mijoqui** : Tu vas être décue, celui-ci aussi est court ! Mais bon, si je suis régulière, c'est pas grave ! Vaut mieux un petit chapitre par semaine que un plus long par mois !

Tu as du flair ! Mais, tu découvriras les dessous de l'histoire de Byleth par la suite. Les premières révélations ne tarderont pas d'ailleurs ) Contente de t'avoir « tué » j'espère arriver de nouveau à placer ce genre de phrase par la suite ! C'est assez difficile de respecter à fond le caractère des personnages, j'espère ne pas m'égarer !

**MacHellia** : Des excuses de Rhéa ne me semblent pas si « surprenante » mais de la part d'Edelgard, peut-être un peu plus ! J'essaie de rester réaliste et fidèle aux personnages. En fait, le personnage le plus difficile à décrire est quand même Byleth, car dans ma fiction, elle n'a pas tout à fait la même évolution que dans le jeu où elle devient peu à peu un prof super calme et tout, ce qui ne va absolument pas être le cas ici, en tout cas, pas pour le moment :') Mais c'est aussi le but d'une FF, je ne voulais absolument pas retranscrire le jeu.

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XIII - Sacrifice ou Dévotion

La présence de l'Archevêque avait toujours eu le don de capter mon attention, comme si le reste du monde disparaissait brièvement dans ces moments sacrés, mais mes yeux ne pouvaient cette fois plus quitter ses lèvres qui faisaient de ce silence un véritable calvaire. Comme si l'évocation seule de _son prénom_ m'avait fait l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage, une gifle à laquelle je ne m'étais attendue.

« - La future impératrice se trouvait avec vous lors de cette attaque ? redemanda sa Sainteté comme si je n'avais pas été assez claire la première fois.

\- C'est exact, réaffirmai-je.

\- Etonnant, s'exclama la femme aux cheveux verts. Il est rare de savoir l'héritière loin de son serviteur, ou plutôt son serviteur loin d'elle... »

La dirigeante de l'ordre commença à réfléchir silencieusement, tout en me fixant comme si elle essayait de deviner comment s'était dérouler notre mission. Je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle, ni même à me faire la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait penser. C'était tellement frustrant. J'avais toujours eu la facilité déconcertante de lire en presque n'importe qui, mais Rhéa n'était pourtant pas la première qui mettait ce don en difficulté depuis mon arrivée ici. Cela m'agaçait fortement.

« - Comment s'est-elle comportée ? demanda très rapidement la cheffe de l'église. »

Cette question me perturba plus qu'elle n'aurait du le faire, alors que ma réponse aurait du être des plus simples.

« - Et bien, elle... »

Je me remémorai la scène, revoyais l'aigle se précipiter, se jeter sur cet ennemi dont nous ignorions tout. Je me vins la retenir, et son regard... Glacial.

« - Elle est restée très calme, et à fait preuve de prudence. »

La future impératrice était le genre de personne à analyser chaque situation avant d'agir, elle l'avait plus d'une fois prouvée, que ce soit en cours, pendant les entrainements, ou pendant son temps libre. Certainement pas quelqu'un d'imprévisible. J'avais pourtant du mentir. Pourquoi ? Quelle raison me poussait à la protéger ?

« - Ce n'est pas surprenant pour quelqu'un de son rang. Elle est, après tout, l'héritière de l'empire Adrestian, ainsi que l'une des trois meilleurs élèves de cette académie. »

Peut-être était-ce la curiosité qu'elle avait pour mon élève, _cette élève en particulier_, quand les autres ne semblaient l'intéresser, qui m'avait poussé à mentir. Quelque chose, en tout cas, m'avait obligé à prononcer ces mots, et pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'étais convaincue que c'était la meilleure des décisions.

« - Vous pouvez y aller, professeure, me sourit ensuite l'Archevêque. »

Cette discussion avait été particulièrement expéditive. J'en venais même à croire que mon rapport ne l'avait pas intéressé autant que ça. Comme si cette mission banale, et notre attaque, avait eu moins d'importance que les personnes ciblées pendant celle-ci. Ma foi, j'avais remplie ma tâche.

« - Professeur ? »

Je me retournai de nouveau sur cette interpellation.

« - Faites attention à vous. »

Je ne compris le sens de ces mots, et quittait la pièce. Je croisai une femme que j'avais plusieurs fois déjà aperçu sur le chemin du retour, les cheveux mauves et plutôt courts, accompagnée d'un très jeune garçon à la peau presque mate qui ne venait surement pas de ce pays. Il me dévisagea avec un regard assassin, comme s'il venait de croiser le plus terribles des monstres. Je me retournai quand la membre des chevaliers de l'Ordre referma les grandes portes derrière elle, sur une nouvelle réunion confidentielle.

Au monastère, j'avais pu croiser un certain nombre de personnes étranges. Enfin, plus étranges que moi. Si certains m'avaient accueillis chaleureusement, d'autres, n'étaient absolument pas ravis de ma présence ici. Mais était-ce vraiment important ? J'étais ici pour éduquer, pas pour me faire des amis. Je n'avais pas oublié mon objectif, et cette bataille qui arrivait à grand pas, celle de l'aigle et du lion. Bien évidemment, mes élèves avaient eus quartier libre pour la journée, ce qui n'avait pas été mon cas. Mais maintenant que mes obligations étaient remplies, je me trouvai de nouveau prise du plus grand des ennuis. Jusqu'à les rencontrer.

Je ne fus pas étonnée de les trouver ensembles, inséparables. Comme si le serviteur de la princesse allait la laisser sans surveillance... J'étais certainement de mauvaise foi, car ces deux là n'avaient pas seulement leurs titres pour les liés, ils étaient aussi amis. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien ressembler celle-ci. Pouvait-on vraiment développer de sincères sentiments pour une personne que le destin nous oblige à servir ? Comment pouvait-on apprécier une personne pour qui l'on devrait se sacrifier sans hésiter, après tout ? Tout cela m'échappait, et me rappelait une fois de plus que la solitude était la meilleure des compagnes.

« - Professeure, me salua la jeune fille quand le garçon préféra un geste de la tête.

\- Que faites vous ici ? demandais-je sans vraiment me rendre compte de l'inutilité de cette question.

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, professeure, répondit sèchement le mage. »

Le plus hostile de tous, c'était certainement lui. Que s'imaginait-il, que j'avais été recruté pour assassiner l'héritière de l'empire ? Non, si tel était le cas, il savait très bien que celle-ci serait déjà morte. Comme si un garçon de son âge, même s'il avait le mien, aurait pu m'en empêcher. Je ne cessais de le fixer, essayai de lire dans son regard si sombre, ce qui pousserait un jeune homme comme lui, à protéger une fille comme elle, en dehors des maisons dans lesquelles ils étaient respectivement nés.

« - Hubert, vous pouvez nous laisser.

\- Mais, Dame Edelgard... souffla-t-il.

\- Je peux veiller à ma propre sécurité en présence de notre professeure.

\- Très bien. »

Et il s'exécuta, sans dire un mot de plus. Comment désobéir à la future impératrice, après tout ? Mais cette allégeance... Elle était impressionnante. Je comprenais parfaitement les règles de noblesse, celles de la royauté, mais celles-ci m'avaient toujours semblées injustes. Pourquoi fallait-il définir le destin d'une personne uniquement en fonction du sang qui lui avait été transmis ? Pour moi, le droit de naissance devait être le même pour tous.

« - Vous avez déjà fini votre rapport ? me demanda la jeune femme.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- C'est ce qui arrive à la fin d'une mission. »

C'était évident. Edelgard ne possédait aucune prédisposition à la divination, et elle n'avait surement pas apprit ça dans la lecture des étoiles qui commençaient peu à peu à apparaitre.

« - L'Archevêque semble vous porter une curiosité particulière.

\- Et que lui avez-vous dit ?

\- Rien. Je ne sais rien de vous. »

Le dialogue, avec elle, était tout aussi facile qu'il était compliqué. Alors que j'avais du mentir à la dirigeante de l'église, discutait en toute franchise avec celle de la maison des aigles. Plus qu'une personne normale ne l'aurait fait.

« - Vous ne semblez pas surprise, remarquai-je. »

Elle se contenta de sourire, ses lèvres s'étirant de la plus douce des façons sur ses joues légèrement rosées par le froid. Un sourire qui répondait à ma remarque à la place des mots.

« - Vous savez pourtant que je ne suis pas à la hauteur du tournoi des lanciers, me piqua la noble.

\- Ma décision vous aurait-elle vexée ?

\- Et si c'était le cas, professeure, que feriez-vous ?

\- Absolument rien. J'ai choisis Ferdinand car il est meilleur lancier que vous. Dans un combat singulier, il l'emporterait. »

J'observai attentivement la réaction de l'Adrestienne, qui, à mon plus grand étonnement, resta silencieusement calme. C'était presque décevant, et au moment où ces mots traversèrent mon esprit, je réalisai avoir dit cela pour la provoquer, même si tout était vrai.

« - Si la lance n'était pas imposée, vous savez que la victoire serait mienne, affirma la future impératrice sans aucune modestie.

\- Ca ne fait aucun doute. »

Je devais bien l'admettre. Après tout, elle était la meilleure.

« - Bien, je vais devoir y aller, professeure. Je pense ne pas avoir à vous rappeler être chargée des corvées d'écuries. »

Ah, oui. J'avais déjà oublié, en fait. Je réalisai qu'Edelgard était au cœur de toutes mes décisions. Dés qu'un choix se présentait, il fallait que ce soit elle. Ne pas la désigner pour le tournoi des lanciers avait été difficile, mais je devais aussi penser aux autres élèves, à la maison des aigles, et à ma place ici. Et d'une certaine façon, choisir le rouquin était peut-être également une façon de me convaincre que j'étais juste...

_...et de fermer les yeux._


	14. Ch XIV - De Folie et de Raison

_Salut !_

_Peut-être que je vais devoir arrêter de poster deux fois par semaine et repasser à une seule fois, car sinon je vais tomber en rade assez vite :') D'autant plus que j'ai envie de me refaire un NG++ ahah !_

_Si vous sentez des petits changements dans le style de ce chapitre, c'est car je l'ai rédigé sur des musiques de Future World, et je me suis un tantinet laissée emporter... :D_

**Mijoqui** : On va dire qu'on aura rien vu pour le nom, et puis ça ne changera pas grand chose... (quoique, si en fait D). Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre, qu'Edelgard n'a pas certaines ambitions. Etant donné que j'ai gardé sa personnalité, ainsi que ses objectifs de future impératrice, la suite ne sera pas de tout repos non plus. Et puis, peut-être que Rhéa est curieuse au sujet d'El pour d'autres raisons... ) Merci pour les phrases en italiques, elles sont pas toujours simples à trouver, et j'aime bien conclure d'un coup « sec » xD

**Vive la pologne** : Ton pseudo m'évoque quelqu'un que j'ai connu. Nous serons-nous déjà parlé ? Merci de me lire ! Mon écriture t'avais manqué ? Quels autres fictions as-tu lu ? Je sais bien qu'il y a toujours des lecteurs silencieux, mais je ne me vois pas poster un chapitre si je n'ai aucun review car ça laisse quand même le sentiment que personne n'a lu le dernier x) Du coup, il n'y a plus vraiment raison de poster. Les review font vivre cet univers ! C'est en tout cas le ressenti que j'en ai ! Alors, j'espère que tu me laisseras de nouveau ton avis. Pour le jeu, je ne peux que te conseiller de te lancer, mais sache que ton aventure sera spoiler par ma fiction !

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XIV - De Folie et de Raison

La lune était haute dans le ciel. Les étoiles scintillaient sur cette toile sombre sous laquelle j'aimais me trouver. Il ne restait pas grand chose du mannequin de bois que je malmenais depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. J'en avais déjà fait voler un en éclat comme si j'avais explosé un corps de verre. Mes coups répétés ne laissaient qu'à peine le temps à mes poumons de se remplir pour qu'ils se vident aussitôt. Je voulais la ressentir, cette fatigue, faiblesse humaine qui semblait me faire défaut. Pourtant, mon corps était constitué de chair et d'os, de muscles et de sang, et de liaisons nerveuses, comme le reste du commun des mortels. J'étais humaine, moi aussi, mais même la douleur que je pouvais ressentir n'arrivait à ralentir mes coups. Les uns après les autres, je frappais, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un cadavre de bois, jonchant le sol devant mes pieds. Mon père appelait ça la force de l'esprit, quand ce dernier prend le dessus sur le corps. D'autres appelleraient ça de la persévérance, ou de l'acharnement. Mais ce que je considérais être un don, pouvait aussi être un fardeau. Où se trouvaient mes limites, après tout ? Devais-je sentir une lame de fer glacial me traverser le corps, pour enfin me sentir en paix, pour trouver le repos ? Est-ce que la sensation de vie quittant mon être, réussirait à m'offrir le repos ? Toutes ces questions que je me posais depuis longtemps maintenant n'avaient fait que se renforcer depuis mon arrivée ici. Depuis quelques semaines, l'une d'entres-elles revenait particulièrement se jouer de ma raison, quelle était ma place, en ce monde ?

J'allai chercher un autre mannequin, que je ruai de coups. A son tour, la marionnette de fibre végétale fut mon souffre-douleur. Alors que j'aurais du commencer à m'épuiser, et que je sentais mes muscles se contracter, uns à uns, pour devenir presque douloureux, je sentais mon corps se déchainer. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Ca ne l'était jamais. Et rien ne savait faire taire cet esprit contradictoire et compliqué qu'était le mien. Je voulais juste le silence, celui que ma tête me refusait.

« - Professeure ? »

La poupée s'écrasa contre le sol avant que je ne me retourne. J'avais cette impression de déjà-vu, dans laquelle se trouvait quelque chose de différent. Etait-ce elle, ou bien moi ?

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Prenez une arme, Edelgard, n'importe laquelle si vous pensez pourvoir l'emporter, et rejoignez-moi ! »

L'aigle hésita. Ce n'était pas de la curiosité dans son regard. Je ne distinguais pas non plus un désir de se battre, et pourtant, l'oiseau s'exécuta. Se faire obéir, dans ce monde, me sembla à l'instant tellement facile. Cette idée m'agaçait. Ce n'était pas une invitation que je lui avais lancé, mais bel et bien un ordre. Et hache à la main, sans aucune surprise, bouclier dans l'autre, mon adversaire me fit face. Elle avait bien apprit ses leçons.

« - Professeure, répétait-elle encore. S'est-il passé quelque chose ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne. Les entrainements unilatéraux sont seulement ennuyants. »

La jeune femme regarda le tas de bois qu'il restait seulement de ma séance d'entraînement, leva un sourcils interrogateur, se demandant peut-être si une tornade était passé par là.

« - J'ose espérer que vous saurez me tenir plus en haleine que vos camarades de bois. »

Je vis ses sourcils froncer, ses doigts se resserrer, avant que ses jambes ne rejoignent une position que je connaissais maintenant par cœur. Pourquoi avais-je dis ça ?

« - Si vous insistez, souffla l'héritière de l'empire avant de se jeter sur moi. »

Je roulai sur le côté pour éviter son coup qui ne manquait pas de puissance. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner, que son bouclier ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage, bloquant ma vue. Ingénieux. Je croisai mes avant-bras pour le bloquer. Le choc fut plutôt rude alors que mes pieds reculèrent sur le sol sableux. Quand sa main directrice fut levée haut dans le ciel, prête à s'abattre, je profitai de l'ouverture pour frapper sur l'énorme disque de métal. La future impératrice fut déstabiliser, encore beaucoup trop lente. Mon épée rencontra bientôt sa hache, dans une succession de coup qu'il lui fut difficile de parer. Mes jambes gagnaient du terrain sur les siennes, et pourtant, elle tenait bon.

« - C'est tout ce que vous avez ? »

Le visage de la dirigeante de maison se fit soudain plus sévère. J'aperçu même ses mâchoires se serrer sur ses lèvres entrouvertes où son souffle n'arrivait même plus à s'échapper. Deux fois sa hache, une fois le bouclier. Ce dernier coup me donna l'opportunité de reculer d'au moins deux mètre, et de me mettre hors de la portée de son arme. L'aigle respirait si difficilement, était-ce déjà finit ? Elle releva sa hache, essuya d'un geste la poussière qui était venu recouvrir son visage, avant de me jeter _ce_ regard. _Celui là aussi, je l'appréciai_. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur le pommeau de mon épée, mes muscles me lancèrent. Je devais me calmer, je devais ralentir, où ne resterait de l'impératrice pas mieux que ces pantins déjà morts. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait, de réagir ainsi ? C'était comme si mon corps parlait pour moi, se libérait, de toute la tension que j'avais pu accumuler, de toute cette ennuie, et de cette lassitude. Mes prochaines attaques _devaient_ êtres plus douces.

Je me jetai en avant sous les yeux écarquillés de la dirigeante de maison. _Et merde_. Je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter. Les armes de fer s'entrechoquaient à ne plus finir. Je pouvais même voir des étincelles jaillir du croisement de nos lames, comme si ces petites lumières venaient danser autour de nous, nous observaient. Ce spectacle était à la fois étrange et incroyable. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à me comporter comme les autres ? Pourquoi étais-je incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion ? Pourquoi cette faiblesse m'était interdite ? Que devais-je faire pour enfin ressentir quelque chose ? Simplement vivre.

« - Ca m'est égal que vous soyez fatiguée ou que votre sommeil soit fragile, fis-je en soulevant mon épée. Car l'ennemi n'en aura que faire également ! »

Mes muscles étaient si douloureux. j'arrivais enfin à le sentir. Ce bien-être de me sentir enfin vivante. Agacement, contrariété, frustration, n'étaient-ce pas là, aussi, des émotions humaines ? Je serrai les dents, fracassai une première fois le bouclier en abatant mon arme de toute la force qu'il me restait, frappait sa main droite de mon poings pour faire voler sa hache, avant que ma lame ne vienne caresser son cou pour se blottir sous sa gorge.

« - Si j'étais un ennemi, vous seriez morte. »

Le combat était terminé. Quant à moi ? J'avais perdu tout contrôle. Et c'était terrifiant. Plus encore, le silence de la future impératrice ne laissa qu'un souffle glacial parcourir mon corps endoloris. Pas un mots, seul un regard. Un regard empli d'incompréhension. Ces iris mauves, qui me fixaient, firent naitre en moi quelque chose de nouveau. J'arrivai à y voir mon reflet, mon visage fatigué. Je ne me reconnaissais pas, ou bien, en fait, peut-être qu'enfin, j'arrivai à voir qui j'étais vraiment. L'expression de la jeune femme n'était faite ni de colère, ni de contrariété. Non, peut-être que cette fois là, je l'avais tout simplement blessée. _Mais après tout, quelle importance ?_

Je ne cessais de faire les cents pas sur le terrain d'entraînement, alors que la nuit s'était soudainement faite beaucoup plus sombre. Je levai les yeux, alors qu'un voile nuageux recouvrait les étoiles qui peu de temps auparavant, éclairaient mon chemin. Etrange tableau. Comme si le ciel et mon esprit reflétaient maintenant la même chose. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui m'avait prit, de passer mes nerfs ainsi, sur la meneuse des aigles. Et puis, pourquoi en avais-je eu besoin ? Je ne le savais même pas. Tout ce dont j'étais convaincue, c'est que j'avais été beaucoup trop loin. Ce terrain d'entrainement n'était pas un champs de bataille, _encore moins le mien. _Une heure au moins s'était écoulée alors que je ne cessais de tergiverser, jusqu'à ce qu'une décision ne s'impose.

Les dortoirs étaient déserts. Tous les étudiants semblaient plus ou moins calmement endormis dans chaque petites pièces devant lesquelles je passais, l'une après l'autre. Je montai les escaliers, fis quelques pas, avant de me retrouver devant _cette_ porte. J'hésitai. Mon poignets prêt à frapper. Mais j'hésitai. J'étais pourtant résolue. Trois coups retentirent.

« - Que faites vous ici ? »

La porte s'était ouverte, et comme je m'y attendais, ou plutôt comme je l'avais espéré, la future impératrice ne dormait pas. Je l'avais pourtant épuisé. Mon regard se plongea aussitôt dans le sien, avant de s'égarer sur ses longs cheveux blancs, que je voyais pour la toute première fois entièrement détachés. Ils recouvraient ses épaules dénudées. _Etrange couleur._

« - Je voulais seulement savoir si tout allait bien.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Je pensais pourtant que cela vous était égal. »

Ma gorge se resserra de façon inconfortable alors qu'aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche. En fait, que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? Je lui avais simplement énoncé des faits, ce qui ne lui avait guère plu, je pouvais en attester. Mon rôle était de l'entraînée, et de l'instruire, pas de la bichonner. J'entendis l'air s'échapper de ses poumons sur un soupir qui en disait assez, avant que la porte, lentement, ne commence à se refermer devant moi. Mon poing cogna aussitôt sur le morceau de bois avant que le peu de lumière qui émanait de la pièce ne s'éteigne définitivement.

« - Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le temps d'une seconde, peut-être deux. Comme si, le temps d'un instant, tout ce qui était arrivé avant avait disparu. En une fraction de seconde, oublié. J'avais toujours été franche, même beaucoup trop. Mais cet excès de franchise, là, sous ses perles couleur lavande qui me fixaient, était bien plus difficile.

« - Je n'en ai pas l'intention. »

Son visage se referma. Son regard me fuit.

« - Bonne nuit, professeure. »

La lumière disparut, me laissant seule, dans cette obscurité qu'était la mienne, et qui maintenant, m'enveloppait littéralement. Et à cet instant, je réalisai.

_Ce sentiment ? C'était le regret._


	15. Ch XV - Poison Mortel

_Je pose ça ici._

_Et bien, c'était Noel avant l'heure avec mon dernier chapitre ! 4 review en quelques heures ! Ca ne pouvait plus me combler de joie ! Et pour cette raison, j'ai décidé de poster la suite. Vous l'aurez compris, plus vous me laissez vos avis, plus j'aime poster !_

_Ce chapitre n'est certainement pas mon meilleur, je me suis même demandé son utilité ici, mais bon, j'avais quand même envie d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. Ce qui donne un rendu... assez spécial, qui ne sait me satisfaire autant que les derniers. Mais ma foi, maintenant qu'il est là, et bien, il est là !_

_J'ai hâte de vous poster la suite, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire mes 3 derniers chapitres !_

**VivelaPologne** : Blonde aux yeux bleus, si on va dans le cliché, c'est la description de toute parfaite polonaise, ahah ! Je te taquine, rassure toi. Je ne trouve pas le précédent chapitre « dur » mais je me suis un peu laissée emportée je l'avoue c : et après j'étais assez contente du rendu, ahah, je suis sadique avec mes personnages !

**Little D. tartine** : C'est marrant, encore une personne pour qui Edelgard n'est pas le choix le plus apprécié. Encore que d'autres m'ont plutôt dit d'ailleurs ne pas affectionner le personnage (*clin d'oeil* à Mijoqui). Moi, c'est mon préféré. Tu trouves qu'elle n'a pas besoin de Byleth, et c'est vrai que d'une certaine façon, je te rejoins sur ce point. Pourtant, tout au long de ma partie, je me suis demandée si Edelgard aurait été capable de décision autant radicale et d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses choix sans le soutien de son mentor. Même si, surement que si !  
Montrer Byleth autrement que dans le jeux était à la fois quelque chose dont j'avais terriblement envie, et qui à la fois me terrifiait. Après tout, ce personnage silencieux n'exprime ni caractère ni façon d'être, et la personnalité qu'on lui donne pourrait vite déplaire à quelqu'un. Mais en me mettant à la place du personnage, et en respectant l'histoire, c'est celle qui pour moi, me paraissait le plus naturel. Pas fan de Yuri ? Je ne peux que te demander pourquoi lire de la romance Yuri alors ! Vos premiers commentaires sur cette fiction me surprennent toujours ! Je ne comprends pas l'idée de lire quelque chose qu'on sait ne pas particulièrement affectionner xD Mais en tout cas, double point pour moi si j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier Byleth ainsi que la « romance » (qui pour le moment reste plutôt inexistante, ahah). Respecter le personnage d'Edelgard n'est en effet pas aisé, que ce soit son attitude ou sa façon de parler, mais je fais au mieux pour la représenter telle qu'elle apparait, que se soit en apparence dans un premier temps, ou lorsqu'on connait un peu mieux sa personnalité. Merci en tout cas pour ce super review auquel je ne m'attendais ! J'espère que tu repasseras (même si ce chapitre parait un peu loufoque ahah...)

**Mijoqui** : *clin d'oeil* je me demande aussi ! La faute à un certain pokemon qui passait là (Mimiqui est d'ailleurs mon préféré de la dernière gen, cela dit en passant). Il reste beaucoup à apprendre de Byleth, je n'avais pas envie d'en faire une coquille creuse ! Dans cette fiction, elle à un passé qui sera bien plus mis en avant que dans le jeux où on sait juste que « coucou je suis mercenaire et je combat avec mon papa » xDDD (pardon Byleth). J'aime faire des personnages froids et ténébreux qui découvrent leur humanité au fur et à mesure que les lignes s'accumulent sur ma page word ! B) En vrai, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas calculé grand chose. J'avais plus ou moins les grandes lignes de sa personnalité, si je puis dire ça comme ça, et le reste s'écrit plutôt spontanément, en me mettant à la place du personnage (c'est un peu le but d'une histoire à la première personne xD). Pour Byleth et Edelgard, c'est un peu fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis !

**Zergath** : Hey ! Ca faisait un moment ! :D Merci d'apprécier le personnage ! C'est assez drôle ce que tu dis, en gros « elle pète les plombs sur Edelgard : j'aime » ahah xD Pour moi, Byleth est un personnage dangereux, même dans le jeux. Elle a une puissance comme tu dis monstrueuse (surtout quand on farm les escarmouches pour monter le soutien et les talents...) et du coup quand je me suis retrouvée avec une Byleth lvl 30 au chapitre 5 ou 6, j'ai vraiment ressentie ça aussi :3 Je trouve que les personnages fort mais qui sont déshumanisés sont les plus dangereux, et d'autant plus lorsqu'ils comment à ressentir les émotions...

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

Chapitre XV - Poison Mortel

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que ne j'avais pas fermé l'œil. Entre la mission, les cours et les entrainements, je sentais mes jambes faiblir, ma vue se troubler, et ma concentration s'échapper. J'avais besoin de dormir, je manquai cruellement de sommeil. J'avais sans doute surestimer ma capacité à rester éveillée aussi longtemps, surtout avec autant de têtes sur lesquelles je devais veiller en permanence. J'attendais la fin de la journée avec autant d'impatience que mes protégés, et les leçons de lance que je dispensai dans l'après midi eurent raison de moi. A la fin de celles-ci, je m'écroulai sur un banc au milieu d'un jardin du monastère. Les buissons étaient assez épais, les fleurs transcendaient la saison hivernale, leur parfum était doux. Peut-être que je pouvais me laisser aller, une heure ou deux. Quel genre de professeur agirait de la sorte ? Je n'étais peut-être pas digne du titre que l'on m'avait donné. Je fermai les yeux, lorsqu'une brise apporta avec elle, un des plus agréables parfums.

« - Ma pauvre enfant, vous semblez épuisée. »

J'aimais particulièrement le son de sa voix que j'entendais se rapprocher. Comment pouvais-je me montrer si faible, en la présence de quelqu'un, en _sa_ présence ? Qu'elle image de moi donnais-je ? Mon cerveau me disait de me méfier, de cette femme, maintenant assise à mes côtés. Et pourtant, peu à peu, ma conscience se tut, pour s'oublier.

Mon corps tout entier se réchauffa, peu à peu, comme enveloppé par la douce chaleur d'un été. Mes bras et mes jambes, lourdes, refusaient de bouger. Mon esprit semblait si apaiser. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, je pouvais seulement l'entendre chanter. Cette mélodie, si familière, qui me berçait. A ce moment là, j'aurais pu tout oublier. J'ouvrai les yeux sur ses belles émeraudes qui me fixaient. Ses doigts passaient dans mes cheveux qui recouvraient maintenant ses genoux. Je me sentais simplement bien, comme jamais, je ne l'avais été. _Quelle étrange sensation_. Je remerciai cette Déesse que tous semblaient prier, que personne ne puisse me voir ainsi, _nous_ voir ainsi, car j'étais bien incapable de la moindre réaction. Seules, au milieux des fleurs du jardins, tout s'effaçait. C'était ce que je croyais.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, la chanson se tût. Toute l'attention était maintenant reportée. De toutes les personnes du monastère, il avait fallut qu'_elle_ soit là. J'aurais presque pu croire à une blague. C'était forcément ça. Comment, sinon, le hasard aurait-il pu mettre la future impératrice devant cette scène inexplicable ? Que pouvait-elle penser, maintenant ? Alors que ses paupières n'av aient pas une seule fois clignée. Surprise, ou bien choquée ? Aucune réaction ne vint briser l'expression figée que son visage arborait. L'archevêque, calme, la fixait, comme si de rien était, le sourire étiré. Et moi, je restai là, sans bouger, au milieu de cet échange silencieux auquel je ne pouvais qu'assister.

« - Dame Rhéa, professeure... Je... »

Alors qu'auparavant elle m'ignorait, ses traits tirés et son visage fermé se transformèrent sur une expression d'incompréhension, d'embarra, et d'une autre chose que je n'aurai su décrire. Elle avait l'air contrariée, et cette surprise qui y était mêlée lui donnait un air dont j'avais plus qu'envie de me moquer.

« - Je ne voulais pas vous... »

Cette façon de chercher ses mots, déconcertée, était presque adorable.

« - ...déranger... ? »

Même elle, ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tellement risible, mais je devais me retenir. A quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette situation de son point de vue, quand le mien ne se trouvait encore qu'à mi hauteur de sa Sainteté ? Son image de future impératrice en aurait prit un coup, de la voir ainsi, déstabilisée, et déroutée. Alors enfin, je me relevai.

Sans dire un seul mot de plus, et dans sa confusion, Edelgard se contenta de tourner des talons, pour emprunter le même chemin qui l'avait conduit ici, par le plus étonnant des hasards. Ou peut-être n'en était-ce pas un. Quoiqu'il en fusse, ce spectacle fut aussi drôle que gênant, et alors que je reprenais peu à peu mes esprit, je me sentis terriblement mal à l'aise. Et certainement pas vis à vis de la dirigeante de l'Ordre... Encore une fois, la situation m'avait échappé.

Au moins, je me sentais reposée. J'avais moi aussi, fuis silencieusement le spectacle même dans lequel je venais de jouer, sous le sourire malin de la maitresse de l'Ordre qui paraissait presque fière d'elle. _Je devais certainement me faire des idées_. Le vent frais apporté tout droit du Royaume de Faerghus souffla pour me remettre les idée en place et me rappela qu'il n'était pas dans mon intérêt de me laisser aller ainsi. Je ne connaissais rien de cette femme, ni de ses intentions plus qu'étranges. Je la saluai très rapidement, avant de m'éclipser plus vite que le plus rapide des voleurs.

Les crocs de l'hiver précoce mordaient ma peau alors que je ne savais où me rendre dans ce monastère beaucoup trop grand. Je m'étais toujours contentée de peu, et à la fois de beaucoup, dans l'immensité de ce monde ouvert que mon père m'avait offert. Cet endroit était bien trop immense pour que je m'y sente à l'aise, et parfois, bien trop petit... Encore plus quand tout droit sortit du réfectoire, la princesse impériale apparu au loin. Je devais peut-être éclaircir cette situation malaisante à laquelle elle avait assistée. Ou peut-être m'excuser encore de l'avoir malmené la veille. _Non, certainement pas une deuxième fois._ Je la suivi, pour dieu-savait quelle raison, mais je la suivi. Je fus bien évidemment tout pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas, encore trop occupée à chercher la raison de ce jeu de piste que je m'imposai. Sa trace me conduisit jusqu'aux marches menant au premier étage du grand hall, puis en direction de la bibliothèque. La pénombre était de mon côté.

Je n'avais encore jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce, la littérature n'étant pas vraiment ma passion, et l'odeur des livres anciens et poussiéreux envahi aussitôt mes narines à peine le pieds posés sur le tapis rouge qui habillait le sol. L'endroit était bien silencieux. j'aperçu deux silhouettes aux cheveux blancs, au fond, derrière l'échelle de bois qui permettait d'accéder aux livres des plus hautes étagères.

« - Laissez moi vous aider, Lysithéa. »

Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre la petite cerf d'or, connue pour être la plus jeune élève de cette académie, et fut plus qu'étonnée de la voir avec l'aigle. Elle venait de la maison Ordelia, située au sud du territoire de l'alliance, tout près de la frontière avec l'empire. Etait-ce pour cette raison que les deux partageaient cette proximité ? Car le comportement de l'héritière, à ce moment là, ne semblait pas tout à fait correspondre à de la simple camaraderie étudiante. Je me demandais quelle relation pouvaient-elles partagée. La discussion avait l'air de se faire plus animée, alors que je peinais à entendre ce qu'elles pouvaient bien raconter. Edelgard arborait un air autoritaire, mais aussi inquiet, avant de se saisir d'une pile de livre. La plus jeune des deux sembla la saluer, je me reculais de quelques pas pour me cacher dans un coin de couloir. Mais pourquoi avais-je à me cacher, d'ailleurs ? _C'était ridicule._ Je me décidai à sortir de cette cachette improvisée.

La future impératrice rangeait les vieux bouquins par dizaine, avant que je rende le bruit de mes talons un peu plus bruyant afin qu'elle me remarque. _Si j'avais été un assassin, là aussi, elle serait morte..._ Son visage, d'abord curieux, afficha très rapidement une certaine indifférence quant à ma présence ici, même si l'interrogation baignait dans son regard brillant. Je commençais presque à m'habituer à ces rapports yoyo que je partageais avec elle. _Quoique..._

« - Professeur ? Que faites vous ici, commença-t-elle. Où se trouve l'Archevêque ?

\- Comment le saurais-je ? répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous semblez partager une relation... particulière, hésita-t-elle.

\- Si particulière sous-entends inexistante, c'est exact, la corrigeai-je. Quoique vous ayez pu imaginer, vous vous trompez. »

La jeune femme soupira avant de se remettre à ranger les livres, ignorant presque ma présence.

« - Cette jeune fille... Lysithea. Vous avez l'air de bien la connaitre, malgré son appartenance à un autre territoire que l'empire.

\- Je ne la connais pas si bien que ça, je lui ai simplement proposé mon aide. Mais je doute fortement que tout ceci vous regarde, professeure.

\- Vous savez qu'il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour en savoir plus, affirmai-je.

\- Et vous apprendrez sans doute qu'elle aime les ours en peluche et les gâteaux. »

La jeune femme frappa dans ses mains pour faire s'envoler la poussière agglutinée sur ses gants blanc, une fois les derniers livres rangés. Au moins, elle avait eu la politesse de me répondre, si on pouvait appeler ça des réponses. Je m'étonnai presque qu'elle ne m'ait pas fait remarquer ma curiosité, sans doute déplacée, au sujet de la jeune mage. Ou peut-être était-ce pour ne pas faire durer cette conversation. Etait-elle encore amère ? Ca ne faisait aucun doute.

« - Bonne soirée, professeure. »

Encore une impression de déjà vu. J'entendis le bruit de ses talons se faire de plus en plus discret, jusqu'à ne plus les entendre. Je me retrouvai seule au milieux de tous ces livres, qui auraient sans doutes occupés à plein temps mes insomnies. Peut-être une solution à envisager. Et puis, après quelques minutes à peine, j'entendis de nouveau le bruit des bottes cognant contre le plancher de bois, pour s'étouffer sur le tapis.

« - Vous avez oublié quelque chose ? fis-je en me retournant. »

Je me heurtai à deux perles noires. Pas du tout celles auxquelles je m'étais attendue. Je m'étais laissée surprendre, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Mais je n'en montrai rien, ça n'aurait été que lui donner satisfaction. Et son sourire, gravé entre ses joues creuses, en disait déjà bien assez.

« - Bonsoir, professeure. »

_Seigneur, que me voulait-il ?_ Avait-il vraiment fallu que je tombe sur lui, si tard de la soirée ? C'était peut-être un de mes élèves, mais sa fâcheuse manie à me regarder comme une espionne, ou comme une assassin, me déplaisait assez. Même si dans les faits, il avait peut-être raison dans les deux cas.

« - Hubert, le saluai-je. Vous vouliez me voir ?

\- Pas particulièrement, j'observai seulement son Altesse, avant de vous remarquer. »

Evidemment. Si Edelgard s'était trouvé ici, l'héritier de la maison Vestra ne devait pas être loin. La suivait-il toujours partout de cette façon ? C'était presque effrayant.

« - J'ai pour mission de veiller sur Dame Edelgard, s'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées. Vous montrer beaucoup d'intérêt pour notre future impératrice, me fit-il remarquer.

\- Je suis seulement chargée de veiller sur mes élèves.

\- Comme c'est étrange, souriait-il. On vous a incomber de cette tâche, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier particulièrement de vous. »

J'appréciai son honnêteté, je devais bien lui reconnaitre ça.

« - Il est très aisé pour moi de faire disparaitre toute menace potentielle pour son Altesse, commença-t-il. Votre vigilance empêche un assassinat pendant votre sommeil, si vous daignez en avoir un, quant à du poison discret... réfléchissait-il à haute voix. Mais je ne fais pour le moment que vous surveiller. »

De toutes les maisons, parmi tous les élèves, Hubert était définitivement le plus sombre de tous. Je ne pouvais pourtant m'empêcher de penser que derrière cet air froid et calculateur, se trouvait un être humain. Ou peut-être pas, en fait.

« - Pour une raison que j'ignore, notre future impératrice semble vous apprécier... »

Elle n'en avait pourtant pas l'air, quelques minutes auparavant.

« - Mais que dirait-elle si elle découvrait l'histoire de votre famille ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine.

« - En effet professeure, ma position au sein de l'empire me permet d'obtenir certaines informations avec facilité. »

Le mage noir avait vraisemblablement le bras assez long pour tout savoir de n'importe qui. Mais que savait-il exactement, au juste ? Et oserait-il ?

« - Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'y a rien de personnel, je m'assure seulement que Dame Edelgard ne s'égare pas sur le chemin qu'elle a choisi de suivre. »

Et bien, si je ne lui inspirait pas la confiance, ce sentiment était au moins tout autant réciproque.

« - Bonne soirée, professeure. »

Si jusqu'ici mes nuits n'avaient pas été de tout repos, celles-ci ne risquaient pas d'aller en s'améliorant, alors que je savais maintenant que dormir sur mes deux oreilles étaient plutôt dangereux. Je ne savais ce que m'inspirait ce garçon, de la méfiance, probablement, mais certainement pas de la crainte. Il n'était pas le premier à s'amuser de me menacer, et ne serait pas le dernier.

_Mais aucun n'était encore là pour en parler._


	16. Ch XVI - La plaine de l

_Salut !_

_Bon j'avais dis que je devais ralentir mes publications car il risquait pas de me rester beaucoup de chapitres en réserve, mais comme j'ai plus tôt dans l'après midi fini le XIX, ça m'en laisse encore quelques uns :')_

_Olala, 5 review ! Record ! Houra ! Vous avez trouver ma faille, félicitation, j'aime les commentaires. Et du coup, je poste, j'écris, et je poste encore ! C'est sans fin ! Merci, merci à tous !_

**Little D. Tartine** : Coucou ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir, tes commentaires sont toujours aussi gros, j'adore ! Il y a autant d'opinion qu'il y a de personnes ! (chaque fois je lis/écris opilions sans faire exprès, heureusement que ça, il n'y en a pas autant !). Le Yuri, c'est la vie (non je ne fais pas de propagande !) Je trouve ça très « noble » (coucou les nobles de Fodlan) de te lancer dans une fiction Yuri, du coup ! J'avoue que j'aurais du mal à lire autre chose que du Yuri, ou du Yaoï, à la rigueur, sauf quand il s'agit de couple chouchou ! Enfin, c'est pas le sujet. J'en déduis donc que tu aimes mon histoire, et j'en suis vraiment fière ! En tout cas, ça me rend vraiment contente, ahah ! J'espères que tu apprécieras aussi la suite ! Je trouve que Rhéa n'est pas trop « compliquée » à représenter, en tout cas, pour le moment pour ma part. Quand je pense à elle, j'imagine toujours son sourire envers Byleth, ahah ! Son rôle ne sera que de plus en plus important ! Et j'essaie d'installer quelques fondations pour de futurs chapitres... ) Oui, c'était très malaisant ce passage ! vraiment gênant ! Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de la souveraine (ni de Byleth !). J'ai décidé d'aborder les soutiens, d'autant plus sur mes personnages préférés (Lysithea forever... ahem). Elle n'est pas au bout, en effet, ça ne va pas en rester là :D J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec Hubert parcontre, mon envie jongle entre le avant skip-time et le après, pendant la seconde partie du jeu où il se montre plus « reconnaissant » envers Byleth. Mais comme les raisons sont inexistantes dans ma fiction, et bien... Pour le moment il reste le Hubert fourbe qui veut trucider Byleth (j'exagère ahah). Merci en tout cas, et bonne lecture ! (bonjour la réponse d'une demi page word... xD)

**Mijoqui** : imagine, imagine ! Moi j'ai ris en imaginant et en relisant ahah ! Ohoh, qui sait ! Tu n'es pas loin de tes surprises ! (J'avoue j'ai pas encore tout imaginer, mais j'y travaille, j'écris assez de façon spontanée xD).Vive Lysithea ! Vive les cheveux blancs ! \o/ J'avais envie de mettre ce petit passage que je trouve fort adorable entre les deux ! :) Si Hubert disparait, il va me manquer beaucoup de scènes !

**Bouly** : Re coucou ! Ca fait longtemps, 3 chapitres, en effet ! Et hop, un 4ème, donc c'est noël, j'imagine ? Merci pour la qualité d'écriture, j'espère que tu en penseras autant de la suite ! :)

**MacHellia** : Tu découvriras le passé de Byleth bien assez tôt ) Une partie, tout du moins ! Ca ne sera pas long au rythme où je publie en ce moment (j'ai déjà écris le fameux chapitre !). Je me demande également, je pense qu'Edelgard et Byleth joue à un jeu de chat et de la souris grandeur nature ! Y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne veux pas que ce soit « facile » car en plus, ça ne collerait pas du tout au réalisme et à la personnalité des personnages. Un faible pour le mage noir ? Pour quelles raisons ? Il est toujours là et sera toujours là pour protéger Edelgard, même si ça lui fait faire les pires choses possibles. J'avoue que je le maltraite un peu ce pauvre Hubert dans ma fiction, pour le moment. Je n'ai pas le choix, vu que j'écris dans la tête de Byleth qui ne fait que menacer xD J'espère que leur relation va s'améliorer )

**Lucina** : Bienvenue dans mon Royaume ! /ZBAFF/ ah que coucou ! Merci ! J'essaie de coller le mieux à ma perception des personnages pendant mes game. Le plus dur est d'écrire celle des personnages déjà existant, car bizarrement, je trouve cela assez aisé d'écrire la personnalité sombre et torturée de Byleth ! Peut-être que j'ai l'habitude de faire ce genre de personnages ! xD En tout cas, merci, comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est un gros pari que de créer une personnalité au « héros » du jeu ! x)

_Sur ce, encore merci ! Et bonne lecture ! Soyez nombreux !_

Chapitre XVI - La Plaine de l'Aigle et du Lion

Une semaine entière venait de s'écouler. Le jour tant attendu au monastère et pour l'ensemble des maisons était enfin arrivé. Une semaine que nous avions consacré à l'étude des techniques de combat et à l'élaboration des stratégies. J'avais passé l'intégralité de ces dernières journées presque confinée avec mes élèves, afin de leur inculquer tout ce que j'avais pu apprendre en vingt ans d'existence. J'avais confiance en eux, et j'osais espérer qu'ils avaient eux aussi, confiance en moi. Car ici, au milieux de la plaine de Gronder, nous comptions lever le drapeau de la victoire.

« - Pour des raisons de santé, la professeure Manuella ne peut participer à ce tournoi, fit la dirigeante des aigles de jais sous le regard très attentif de ses camarades. Le professeur Hanneman a donc décidé, lui aussi, en tant qu'éternel rival, de ne pas prendre part au combat. »

Manuella se sentait mal depuis deux jours maintenant, qu'elle avait passé enfermée dans sa chambre. Il était ainsi plus sage pour elle, de se reposer. Elle assisterait bien sûre à la bataille, du haut du plateau, en compagnie des chevaliers de l'Ordre et de Rhéa. Hanneman et elle était rivaux depuis maintenant des années, et chaque année, chacun voulait remporter la victoire. Il avait donc décidé de rester en retrait, lui aussi, ne voyant aucun intérêt pour lui de gagner une bataille dans laquelle son adversaire ne serait présente. Fair-play, ou abandon, il n'avait en tout cas pas fait démonstration de motivation, ce qui n'avait pas dérangé la maison qu'il dirigeait.

« - Notre professeure sera tout de même avec nous sur le champs de bataille, continua Edelgard avec tout son sérieux. Elle devra cependant faire preuve de... retenue. »

Cette décision, surprenante, me donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place ici. J'avais proposé de me retirer également, par soucis d'équité, mais les deux autres professeurs m'avaient bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Sans oublier le regard de Seteth, qui lui avait vu ça pour de la lâcheté, ou bien la peur de perdre. J'allais donc servir principalement de stratège, et les conseiller tout au long de la bataille, ne prenant part au combat qu'en cas de nécessité. Comme l'avait fait comprendre la déléguée, je devais faire preuve de _retenue_.

« - Comme chaque année, les règles sont plus que simples : nous devons nous emparer du drapeau d'une des maisons adverses. »

Nous étions réparties en trois groupes, chacun à une extrémité de cette plaine entourée de montagnes, et parsemées de bosquets et forêts. L'emplacement des trois drapeau avait été communiqué par le conseiller quelques heures avant notre départ. A nous de nous montrer plus stratèges et organisés que les autres.

« - Le tournoi se déroulera sous le commandement du professeur, reprit-elle en me regardant pour me laisser la parole.

\- L'utilisation de la magie de niveau deux est interdite, continuai-je en m'adressant particulièrement à Hubert et Linhardt. Seuls les sorts mineurs seront autorisés. Si vous vous faites désarmer, vous avez perdu. Si vous êtes touchés par une flèche de couleur adverse, vous avez perdu. »

Ce tournoi était particulièrement réglementé, pour ne pas tourner à la catastrophe. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simulation de bataille. Je perdais ainsi deux atouts majeurs avec la restriction de la magie. Pour les archers, les choses étaient différentes, les flèches basiques avaient été remplacées par des ensorcelées qui coloraient la zone d'impact. De cette façon, il était aisé de mettre hors jeux un adversaire sans devoir lui planter la poitrine. Les trois maisons jouaient donc à armes égales.

« - Nous devons très rapidement élaborer une stratégie, leur expliquai-je en sortant une carte de la plaine. Selon les indication qu'il nous a été communiqué, le drapeau des Lions de Saphir devrait se trouver ici, au nord-ouest, tandis que celui des Cerfs d'Or à l'est.

\- J'ai pu repérer un bastion au centre de la plaine lorsque nous longions la crête, il devrait se trouver ici, indiqua le mage noir. »

Il avait entièrement compris l'exercice. Nous avions mis plus de deux heures à arriver ici, en contrebas du plateau, et tout le chemin parcouru faisait officieusement parti du tournoi. C'était l'occasion pour tous les élèves officiers de repérer les lieux et d'observer la morphologie du terrain. Il avait tout compris, ce qui n'était guère étonnant pour un tacticien dans son genre.

« - Nous devons nous concentrer sur un seul de nos adversaires. Envoyer deux groupes ne ferait que diminuer nos défenses. »

Mes doigts s'agitaient sur la veille feuille de papier, pour leur montrer nos déplacements. J'avais déjà réfléchi à une stratégie, celle que je pensais être la meilleure, mais je voulais savoir si mes aigles sauraient la proposer.

« - Je propose que l'on parte à l'assaut du drapeau des Lions, suggéra la future impératrice.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée par ton choix, Eddie ? releva la chanteuse de notre groupe.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu sous entends, Dorothea, répondit l'Adrestienne.

\- Si ce tournoi porte le nom de l'Aigle et du Lion, ce n'est pas pour rien, soupira Linhardt qui n'avait lui non plus, pas l'air surprit. »

Je ne connaissais pas toute l'histoire en détail, mais cette plaine avait été la scène d'une terrible bataille entre l'empire et le royaume, que ce dernier avait remporté après la défaite de l'empereur. Je comprenais aussi, de ce fait, les motivations de la dirigeante des aigles à tant vouloir lever le drapeau bleu.

« - Les forêts sont plus denses du côté des Lions, avait observé le serviteur de la maison Vestra. Nos archers ne seraient d'aucune utilité là bas, mais répartir deux ou trois unités serait une bonne stratégie.

\- Correctement observé, le complimentai-je. Je suggère de faire quatre groupes.

\- Qu- quatre groupes ? paniqua Bernadetta. On va presque se retrouver seuls contre l'ennemi !

\- C'est un risque à prendre. Au moment même où nous parlons, nos concurrents doivent faire de même. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Ferdinand ? »

Le rouquin s'était fait plus que discret, surtout suite à sa défaite lors du tournoi des lanciers. Lui qui débordait habituellement de confiance en lui, ne s'était pas une seule fois vanté de la semaine.

« - Reprenez-vous, vous êtes tout de même arrivé en finale, ce n'est pas le moment de vous décourager, le réprimanda Edelgard.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler avoir réussi à tenir en haleine le meilleur lancier des élèves officiers de cette académie ? le rassurai-je.

\- Vous avez raison, professeure. Pardonnez mon égarement. »

Le pauvre avait tout de même eu pour adversaire le meneur des Lions de Saphir. Et si Dimitri était bien connu pour une chose, c'était pour sa perfection dans le maniement des lances. Il était le futur roi du royaume de Faerghus, après tout, et lui non plus, ne pouvait se permettre la défaite. C'était une raison de plus, pour nous, de soulever ce fameux drapeau.

« - Bien, alors c'est décidé, m'exclamai-je. Pétra, votre rapidité vous permettra d'atteindre très facilement le bastion central de la plaine. Celui-ci prit, nous posséderont un certain avantage par rapport à l'ennemi. Hubert, vous l'accompagnerez, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que vous êtes notre meilleur tacticien. Je compte sur vous pour élaborer la meilleure des défenses et prévenir le groupe lorsque nos premiers adversaires apparaitront. »

Tant que nous ne savions quels élèves allaient venir conquérir notre portion de territoire, il était difficile de savoir qui laisser en retrait, ou qui envoyer au combat. Chacun d'entre eux avait des talents et des faiblesses, et la première des réactions au combat était de s'adapter en fonction de type d'ennemi face à nous. J'avais bien une petite idée de la première ligne que déploieraient Claude et Dimitri, pour les avoir observés, mais ne pouvaient miser à cent pour cent sur de simples hypothèses.

« - Ferdinand, je compte sur vous pour défendre le drapeau, même si vous deviez vous écrouler, commençai-je en plongeant mon regard profondément dans le sien. En aucun cas, vous ne devez lâcher votre lance. Quant à vous, Caspar, j'ose espérer que toute l'excitation et l'énergie dont vous avez fait preuves ces dernières semaines saura protéger nos couleurs. Faites parler vos poings !

\- Ils devront me passer sur le corps pour attraper notre drapeau, s'écria le jeune garçon avec entrain.

\- Et c'est ce qu'ils feront, l'informai-je. Dorothéa, Bernadetta et Linhardt, vous irez vous poster entre le bastion et notre base. La magie ralentira notre ennemi.

\- Vous pourrez en profiter pour les éliminer, Bernie, fit l'enjôleuse en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

\- Les... les... Eliminer ?!

\- Ce n'est qu'une façon de parler...

\- Reprends-toi Nadette, reprends toi... marmonnait l'archère à elle même.

\- Ce qui ne laisse qu'un seul groupe pour l'assaut de la base de Dimitri, en déduisit le lancier.

\- En effet, nous misons tout sur un assaut rapide, confirma la dirigeante des aigles. Le professeur et moi avons le plus puissante force offensive, sans compter qu'il faudra se déplacer très vite et discrètement à travers les bois. Un groupe de plus de deux personnes se ferait très facilement repérer. »

Tous acquiescèrent au discours de la future impératrice, plus que sûre d'elle.

« - Nous gagnerons cette bataille, soyez en sûre ! affirma-t-elle. Nous sommes les Aigles de Jais, la victoire est à nous ! »

Les poings levés, je pouvais voir la motivation qu'ils dégageaient, ainsi que leur détermination à suivre l'héritière d'Adrestia, les yeux fermés. Je ne savais s'ils avaient confiance en moi, mais ils avaient confiance en elle. Et cette confiance me semblait suffisante pour gagner cette bataille.

« - On dirait bien qu'une fois encore, nous nous retrouvons seules vous et moi, me fit la déléguée lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes seules dans les bois.

\- Cela vous dérange-t-il ?

\- Non, absolument pas. »

Les tensions entre cette dernière et moi s'étaient apaisée au fils des derniers jours. Enfin, si on pouvait parler de tensions. Nous n'avions pas ré-abordés l'entrainement de la semaine passée, ni tout autre sujet d'ailleurs. Et puis, pour le bon déroulement de ce tournoi, ou même des cours, il fallait qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle était mon élève, et moi son professeur, et cela devait rester ainsi. Je devais cesser de la mettre en avant par rapport aux autres, et de la privilégier comme j'avais semblé le faire. Et bien entendu, cela n'avait rien à voir avec les mises en garde de son serviteur, qui lui aussi, avait su se faire plus discret même si plus d'une fois, j'avais pu sentir son regard calculateur sur moi. Il n'était pas sans me faire rappeler qu'il me surveillait en permanence.

Nous avancions rythme soutenu, sous les épais feuillages des arbres autour de nous. Le terrain jouait à notre avantage, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour certains élèves de cette académie. Je pensais notamment à Dedue de la maison de Dimitri, et Raphael des cerfs d'or. Ce dernier, particulièrement, ne saurait se fondre dans la masse. Cette armoire à glaces avait une carrure si imposante qu'il lui aurait été difficile de se dissimuler dans un arbre comme nous étions en train de le faire. Une preuve de bon sens ici, était de savoir se camoufler et observer l'ennemi, sans forcément foncer tête baissée dans une mêlée que l'on pouvait éviter. Nous n'étions que deux, et ne pouvions nous permettre des combats inutiles. Il était certain qu'au moins une personne défende le drapeau tant convoité.

Je fis un regard furtif à ma camarade, avant de mettre mon index devant mes lèvres. J'entendais des branches céder sous le poids de nos adversaires, plus loin, et les feuilles se froisser sous leurs mouvements. Bientôt, je pus discerner deux personnes de petites tailles. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blanc suivi d'une rousse. Je reconnus Ashe et Annette de la maison des Lions. _J'aurais pu les éliminer avec tant de facilité..._ Mais nous les laissâmes s'éloigner. Nous étions sur la bonne voix. J'espérais seulement que l'on se soit déplacée plus rapidement qu'eux. Nous n'avions pour le moment rencontré aucun cerf d'or. Peut-être qu'eux aussi, avaient opté pour la même stratégie que nous, et envoyé l'ensemble de leurs troupes sur une maison en particulier. Et puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait croisé notre chemin, j'en déduisais qu'ils se dirigeaient sur notre base au moment même où je réfléchissais. Cependant, cette hypothèse m'étonnait, et mon instinct ne se trompa pas.

« - Edelgard ! m'écriai-je soudainement. »

L'aigle fis un bond sur le côté pour éviter de justesse la boule de feu qui venait de s'éteindre sur une vieille souche derrière nous, jusqu'à voir apparaitre une petite silhouette qui m'était familière. Ce cheveux blancs et ces yeux roses ne me permirent le doute.

« - Lysithéa... souffla la future impératrice. »

Et elle n'était visiblement pas seule. Le bras droit du dirigeant des Lions, les cheveux blancs également, et la peau sombre, fit son tour son apparition pour se poster aux côtés de la jeune magicienne. Ils n'appartenaient pourtant pas à la même maison. Stratégie intéressante, _pensais-_je. Ils reconnaissaient la menace que l'on représentait. Des deux personnes que je redoutais de croiser, il avait fallut que ce soit lui. Le guerrier maniait la hache aussi bien que l'Adrestienne, c'était un combattant hors pairs. Mais sa présence ici, ne faisait que me confirmer que étions vraiment proche de notre but.

« - Professeure... chuchota la déléguée qui faisait face à la mage. »

J'hochai la tête, avant de me jeter sur le costaud devant moi qui intercepta mon épée avec une facilité déconcertante, tandis qu'Edelgard faisait face à la magicienne. Stratégiquement parlant, ils avaient l'avantage des attaques à distance grâce à la magie, mais nous avions la vitesse... _à moins que.._. Le garçon bougeait remarquablement bien malgré ses deux mètres de haut. Ma concentration était perturbée par les regards que je jetais régulièrement à l'héritière. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ma cible, et la fumée qui arrivait régulièrement devant mes yeux due aux multiples projectiles de feu ne m'aidaient pas. Je devais me ressaisir, et faire confiance à l'aigle. Je glissai sur le sol pour passer sous la hache de mon ennemi quand celui-ci l'abattu d'un grand coup sur moi. Etait-ce vraiment qui devait faire preuve de retenue ici ? Je me retournai, envoya mon bras dans le dos du lion qui me contra très facilement. Il avait l'air infatigable. Je fis un bond en arrière, me plaçai derrière un arbre, reprit mon souffle, en profitai pour observer les esquives de ma protégée face aux assauts répétés de la plus jeune étudiante de l'académie. J'écarquillai les yeux quand la lame de métal vint presque exploser la masse de bois. Il n'avait pas du lion que le nom de la maison à laquelle il appartenait. Ce combat semblait mal engagé, devais-je vraiment retenir mes coups ? L'homme semblait prêt à m'écraser, et Lysithéa ne laissait l'aigle s'approcher. Un cercle de couleur écarlate semblait s'être formé autour d'elle, comme si les flammes dansaient sous ses gestes. Etait-ce vraiment le niveau de sa magie mineure ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de rêvasser ou même de m'étonner, que je reculai d'au moins trois mètres lorsque Dedue fracassa son arme contre mon épée avec une puissance sans pareille. Nous devions mettre un terme à ce combat avant que celui ci vienne à bout de nous. Nous ne pouvions nous permettre de dépenser toute notre énergie ici.

« - Edelgard ! hurlai-je »

J'attrapai le bras de la déléguée des aigles de jais et la propulsait sur mon ennemi. Leurs haches se rencontrèrent dans un fracas difficilement supportable, mais la vitesse que je lui avait donné dans cet élan nous avait permis de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. C'était le moment où jamais, et j'osais espérer que la future souveraine avait apprit de nos combats. C'était une ouverture, probablement la seule...

Je sautai entre les boules de feu tout en faisant à mon tour face à la magicienne. Celles-ci étaient rapides et ordonnées, mais j'arrivai maintenant à déterminer la fréquence entre deux tirs. _Moins de deux secondes... _C'était le laps de temps que j'avais pour avancer et gagner du terrain. Elle était douée, vraiment très douée, et se tenait toujours à une distance d'au moins cinq mètre. Elle économisait ses mouvements, surement peu endurante. Je m'élançai, glissais sous les flammes à droite, évitais celle de gauche, et bondissais par dessus celles qui me faisaient maintenant face. En trois sauts, je me retrouvai derrière mon adversaire. Je me retournai, attrapai le bras de la jeune fille, glissai mon épée devant sa poitrine. Plus loin, la guerrière accablait le lion d'une succession de coups. Celui-ci riposta d'un coup de hache qu'elle contra et qui la propulsa presque contre un pin très épais. Celle ci en profita pour prendre appui et riposter à une vitesse dont elle ne m'avait jamais fait part. En quelques secondes seulement, les rayons du soleil perçant la végétation se reflétèrent sur le métal de l'arme lourde qui tournoyait à plusieurs mètres de hauts, avant que celle-ci ne vienne se planter quelques mètres plus loin.

« - Nous avons gagnés, soufflai-je alors. »

Et c'était de justesse. Je m'en étonnais. Ces élèves étaient brillants, et effrayants...

« - Pardonnez-moi, votre Altesse... chuchota l'homme à la peau sombre avant se s'avouer vaincu. »

Sans demander notre reste, la future impératrice et moi-même nous précipitèrent de nouveau dans la forêt en laissant nos adversaires derrière nous. Avec le vacarme qu'avait causé ce combat, il était certain que nous n'allions pas tarder à voir débarquer d'autres élèves d'ici peu. Notre cadence avait doublée alors que nous traversâmes ces bois à vitesse fulgurante. Je pouvais même sentir les feuilles des arbres fouetter ma peau, mon sang couler. Des branches, des branches, de la verdure, encore des branches... Et enfin, une éclaircie. Nous nous arrêtâmes, la dirigeante des aigles de jais était essoufflée, et moi aussi. Sa poitrine se soulevait très rapidement et ses joues rouges témoignaient encore du duel qu'elle avait remporté.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Victorieuse. »

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent sur sa réponse. Ce n'était pas celle que j'attendais, mais elle me suffisait. Et son sourire en retour du mien fit aussitôt disparaitre la fatigue que je pouvais ressentir.

« - Nous sommes tout prêt, fis en levant les yeux. »

L'étendard bleu saphir flottait avec la brise, quelques mètres plus loin, dans ce silence réconfortant. Nous étions si proche de la victoire... Nous prîmes une minute de plus, peut-être deux, avant de nous diriger vers ce trophée.

Je roulai sur le côté, entraînant avec moi l'Adrestienne, lorsque d'un coup s'abatis sur nous la pointe de fer de la longue arme de bois. Debout, devant nous, se tenait maintenant le dirigeant des lions, dont l'étoffe bleu qui le couvrait venait rejoindre les mouvements de sa bannière aux mêmes couleurs. Sa lance tournoya entre ses mains dans une maitrise parfaite, avant qu'il ne la dresse contre nous. Un dernier ennemi nous faisait face.

« - Dimitri...

\- Edelgard, répondit le blond dont les yeux saphirs brillaient de milles feux. Comme je m'y attentais, vous êtes venue. »

Encore cette même histoire. Cette éternelle bataille entre l'Aigle et le Lion. Bataille à laquelle je ne pouvais participer. Ce combat, c'était le leur...

La future impératrice avait l'avantage de l'arme, mais était épuisée par son combat contre Dedue et Lysithea. Je croyais en elle, je savais qu'elle en était capable. Elle n'accepterait la défaite, pas après en être arrivée là. Alors je reculai, d'au moins deux dizaine de mètres. Je m'effaça, pour observer. Pour croire. Sa fierté était en jeu.

La hache de la guerrière longeait sa jambe directrice en arrière. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper. Je l'avais suffisamment observé, et entrainé, pour connaitre presque par cœur ses mouvements. Son pieds droit passa devant le gauche sur un élan dans lequel son arme, projetée par l'arrière, vint s'écraser devant elle, obligeant le prince à faire un bond en arrière. Le combat commençait. La pointe de métal rencontrait régulièrement la lame de la future impératrice sans que celle-ci ne trouve moyen de s'approcher. La portée de l'héritier du royaume ne laissait que peu d'ouvertures à celle de l'empire. Ferdinand avait vraiment eu du mérite à tenir Dimitri en haleine pendant leur duel... C'était un génie de la lance, ça ne faisait aucun doute, il maitrisait son arme mieux que n'importe quel lancier que j'avais pu rencontrer, et ce n'était pas chose aisée. Sa lance faisait au moins deux mètres de long, et les mouvements qui l'accompagnaient se devaient être précis. Ainsi, il arrivait à tenir à bonne distance l'Adrestienne. Mais celle-ci avait plusieurs fois pu s'entrainer contre notre rouquin, et l'avait toujours emporté. Elle connaissait les mouvements, elle connaissait les faiblesses de cette arme qui nécessitait l'usage des deux mains. A l'assaut du lion, l'aigle fis un pas de côté pour se précipiter en longeant la tige de bois jusqu'à arriver tout prêt de prédateur. _La même technique que j'avais utilisé lors de ma première démonstration au monastère..._ Elle avait vraiment observé, alors. Le jeune homme recula sous le coup de l'arme lourde qu'il contra de justesse.

« - Vous êtes devenue vraiment très forte, El... »

_El _? C'était la première fois que j'entendais ce nom.

« - Vous savez que je ne peux me permettre la défaite, Dimitri.

\- Tout comme moi. »

Ce tournoi n'en avait plus les allures. J'avais l'impression d'assister à la restitution du combat entre l'empire et le royaume, avec respectivement à leur tête, Edelgard et Dimitri, futurs souverains. Mais plus qu'un simple duel entre deux étudiants, je pouvais ressentir le poids d'un lourd passé. La tension était palpable, leurs regards en disaient assez. La relation qui les liait était certainement bien plus profonde que celle de simples camarades... Une chose que je n'avais pas prise en compte dans notre stratégie. Tous deux avaient la force et la détermination nécessaire pour remporter la victoire.

Je fus bientôt rejointe par nos deux précédents adversaires, qui, silencieusement, vinrent prendre place à mes côtés. Chacun brûlait d'envie de connaitre l'issue de ce duel, qui à ce moment là, me paraissait bien incertaine.

« - Edelgard va l'emporter, souffla la magicienne sans quitter le combat des yeux. »

Je m'étonnai de la remarque dénuée d'hésitation de la cerf d'or, qui n'allait pas en la faveur du dirigeant des lions. Etait-ce sa relation avec la future impératrice qui lui faisait dire cela ? Ou bien n'était-elle pas influencée ? Mes yeux se dirigèrent de nouveau sur mon élève. Lysithea avait raison, cette dernière gagnait du terrain, et arrivait de plus en plus facilement à se rapprocher de Dimitri. Je pouvais cependant voir ses mouvements perdre en vitesse. Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, et il le savait. Il faisait probablement tout pour faire durer le combat.

« - Vous devriez faire confiance à mon Roi, rétorqua le guerrier à ma gauche. »

_Futur roi_, pour être exact. Car pour le moment, il n'était qu'héritier, et surtout un élève. L'allégeance de ces derniers pour leurs futurs souverains était vraiment incroyable... Mais je me re-concentrai sur le duel.

Une minute, peut-être deux, c'était le temps que je leur donnais encore. Elle était épuisée, et lui n'allait pas tarder non plus. C'était maintenant, ou jamais. Et comme si l'héritière de l'empire m'avait entendue, ses jambes s'envolèrent presque dans un dernier assaut. J'entendis la lame de sa hache frotter sur le bois des deux mètres de la lance. Je l'entendis hurler. Le plat de son arme s'abattu sur le prince de Faerghus qui tomba à la renverse. Ses doigts se relâchèrent, sa lance roula de quelques centimètres. La princesse Adestrienne tenait debout, devant lui, la hache pointée sur son visage. Le prince sourit.

Je m'approchai de mon élève, le bras toujours tendu, le regard vif, posai ma main sur son épaule. Elle réalisa enfin.

« - Levez-le, lui rappelai-je. Cette victoire est la votre. »

Et au milieu des plaines de Gronder, la future impératrice brandit de toute sa fierté, haut dans le ciel, l'étendard, ce trophée. Celui du Lion dominé...

_... par les serres acérés de l'Aigle de Jais._


	17. Ch XVII - Récompense bien méritée

_Salut !_

_Je pose la suite ici. Je jure ne pas avoir rit ou presque, en écrivant ce chapitre du début à la fin. Un peu de détente, ça ne fait pas de mal ! :D_

**Mijoqui** : Bah, c'est pas la première « simulation » toute nulle, plutôt la deuxième. Je peux pas trop respecté les réelles dates du jeu car sinon je ne pourrais pas écrire ce que je veux quand je le veux xD Merci pour les combats ! C'est dur à retranscrire ! Le gars accro à Ashe... xDD Je ne l'ai pas fait « volontairement » pour tout avouer, j'avais juste une idée bien précise des opposants que je voulais faire combattre ici ! :D Et il fallait aussi faire apparaitre un peu les autres ! Soit pas triste, il fallait bien un gagnant xD Et vu ce que je réserve pour la suite, une petite victoire pour les Aigles n'est pas de refus !

**Little D. Tartine** : Re coucou ! :D *agite les bras* Ahah, premiers FE ? xD Moi je me rappelle pendant ma première game avoir été malmenée par certains élèves, du coup je les ai tous recrutés pour la grosse bataille ! Ca m'a comme qui dirait simplifié la vie ! Oui, comme dans le jeux, ils font vraiment remarquer que c'est Edelgard qui mène la bataille mais sous les ordres de Byleth, je voulais être fidèle à l'histoire ! Pour les règles... J'ai essayé de me mettre dans le truc. Fallait que ce soit réaliste parce que si dans le jeux on se jette sur tous les adversaires de façon barbare, je me voyais mal expliquer comment ils font pour survivre dans la réalité de mon récit à des sorts horribles et des vraies flèches XD Oh, tu aimes Pétra ? Je l'ai fais très discrète depuis le début, je vais surement arranger ça alors ) J'ai fais le choix dans mon histoire que le passé entre Dimitri et Edelgard soit dévoilé assez tôt, et surtout que les deux aient conscience de cette histoire qu'ils partagent. Après tout, le lien entre les différents personnages existent quand on les découvre, je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas les utiliser ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu m'en laisseras une autre dans ce genre ! :D

**Lucina** : AAAAAAAAAAH ENFIN ! ENFIN ! Quelqu'un qui aime Edelgard autant que moi ! (ou presque) ! Hourra ! Un point pour la maison grif/ZBAFF/ pour l'empire ! Ca sert à rien de se comparer aux autres auteurs, sinon, j'écrirais pas non plus, hein xD Quand tu vois le niveau de certains, t'as envie de pleurer xD Enfin, je fais du mieux que je peux, et je prends surtout mon pieds à écrire certains chapitre ! La magie fait le reste ! Merci pour les review ! C'est top d'en laisser une régulièrement, pouvoir suivre l'avis des lecteurs est super important je trouve ! Du coup, je ne peux que t'encourager à continuer ! :3

_Merci à vous tous ! A très bientôt dans tout plein de commentaires ! \o/_

* * *

Chapitre XVII - Récompense bien méritée

Je me trouvai de nouveau devant la salle d'audience, à attendre d'être reçue par la dirigeante de l'Ordre, suite au tournoi annuel que l'on venait brillement de remporter. Et cette victoire, je n'en étais pas peu fière. La simple idée d'avoir su guider mes élèves dans cette bataille m'apportait une sensation de satisfaction que je découvrais pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais plus me préoccuper seulement de moi. On m'avait confié tous ces élèves, tous ces enfants... J'avais leur vie entre mes mains, et plus encore, leur avenir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un bruit lourd. Je fus accueillis par Seteth, fidèle compagnon de l'Archevêque, qui aujourd'hui était accompagné. J'observai cette jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes accordés à ses cheveux. Son visage poupon et souriant avait tout l'inverse de l'homme avec qui elle partageait certainement un lien de parenté.

« - Bonjour, professeure, me salua la petite chaleureuse. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrée, je m'appelle Flayn. »

En plus d'être agréable, elle avait de très bonnes manières, cela changeait radicalement des accueils que l'on avait pu me faire dans cette même salle, toutes les fois précédentes.

« - Je vous présente ma jeune sœur, continua l'homme d'âge plus mûr, elle n'est pas élève ici mais vis au monastère du fait du lien de parenté qui nous lie. Flayn, reprit-il à l'attention de sa cadette, n'avais-tu pas autres choses à faire ?

\- Pourrais-tu pour une fois me laisser décider d'où je veux me trouver, cher frère ? »

L'homme soupira bruyamment, de façon résignée.

\- Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance, professeure, on parle déjà tant de vous au monastère. »

Je me demandais bien de laquelle des façons, ce n'était certainement pas uniquement pour mes exploits, mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question bien longtemps.

« - Félicitation, professeur. »

Je me retournai pour voir l'Archevêque qui semblait tout droit sortir de son bureau, sans doute occuper à organiser les missions des chevaliers de l'ordre. Elle n'avait pas seulement l'allure d'une dirigeante... De nouveau, sa présence me fascina, que j'en oubliai presque de respirer. A chaque fois, c'était pareil, et je ne cessais de me demander d'où pouvait bien provenir cette sensation bien trop profonde pour la comprendre, que je ressentais lorsque nous étions dans la même pièce.

« - Vous avez remarquablement su mener les aigles à la victoire, c'était très impressionnant, me complimentait maintenant la femme.

\- Rien aurait été possible sans eux, Madame, c'est eux qu'ils faut féliciter, je n'ai fais que les accompagner. »

Sa sainteté se mit doucement à rire sur ma réponse, qu'elle essaya de masquer d'un geste de la main. C'était étrange de voir une femme comme elle se comporter ainsi. Vraiment étrange... Loin de l'idée que l'on aurait pu se faire de la dirigeante d'une église et de toute une armée. Elle était douce, et paraissait si jeune...

« - Je vous en prie, appelez-moi par mon nom.

\- Dame Rhéa... m'essayai-je.

\- Voila qui est mieux. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, qui m'attirait inévitablement vers elle. Ou était-ce dans son comportement ? C'était dans les deux, et bien plus que ça, ce qui de toute évidence, ne plaisait guère au commandant en second.

« - Je ne vous ai pas fait venir uniquement dans le but de vous féliciter, s'exclama Rhéa. Cette jeune fille, ici, à quelque chose à vous demander. »

Les sourcils de Seteth se levèrent, surprit, avant que son regard ne se dirige vers sa sœur. J'en fis autant.

« - Je souhaiterai intégrer votre classe, demanda la jeune fille sans l'approbation de son ainé.

\- Flayn ! Tu aurais du me demander avant de l'annoncer de cette façon !

\- Mon frère, cesse donc de t'inquiéter ainsi. Et puis, comment pouvais-je te demander de rejoindre la classe de ce professeur indigne de confiance ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des choses que tu étais censé répéter... »

L'homme était presque mal à l'aise. Quelle situation surprenante, c'en était totalement risible. Je découvrais une nouvelle facette du conseiller de l'ordre, une facette qui avait le don de surprendre.

« - Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi, Flayn. Tu es ma sœur. Et si tu souhaites tant que ça rejoindre la classe du professeur... »

Il pouvait s'adoucir, quand il le voulait... Peut-être devrais-je le juger moins sévèrement, à l'avenir. Enfin, dans un avenir plutôt lointain... La réaction de la directrice de l'académie ne fit que me confirmer qu'elle était déjà au courant, et qu'elle avait donné son accord.

« - Dés demain, Flayn rejoindra votre classe, professeure, j'espère que cela ne pose aucun problème, souriait la femme. »

Je secouai la tête, lui faisait comprendre que non. Même si, je me demandais si une tête de plus sur laquelle veiller, surtout celle-ci, n'allait pas me causer des problèmes. Des fils de ministres, des héritiers aux trônes, et maintenant la sœur aînée du conseiller Seteth. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose... Je devais me sortir cette idée de la tête, ce n'était même pas envisageable. J'allais veiller sur elle, comme sur les autres. Enfin, certainement un peu plus...

« - Vos élèves doivent vous attendre, vous devriez les rejoindre. »

Je saluai Rhéa, puis la fratrie à ses côtés, avant de quitter la pièce pour me rendre dans la salle de classe des aigles de Jais. Une élève de plus à mes côtés... Ce n'était pas la récompense que j'aurais pu imaginer...

Lorsque je passa la porte, mon corps s'arrêta pour faire face aux huit têtes brûlées qui me fixaient de leurs regards ébahis. _Sacrés gamins..._ J'arrivais à la sentir, l'admiration dans leur regard, et cette joie débordante de leurs petites poitrines. Une joie qu'ils arrivaient à me faire partager. Nous avions gagné. Nous l'avions vraiment fait, ensembles. J'avais menés nombre bataille, que je ne comptais même plus. Mais cette victoire était la première dont je pouvais être fière.

« - Professeure ! s'écria le plus petit des hommes. On a gagné ! On a vraiment gagné ! »

Je le sentais bouillonner, ses lèvres tant étirées que son sourire prenait presque toute la place sur son visage.

« - Kyaah. Ne criez pas si fort ! »

Bernadetta était toujours très fidèle à elle même, cette éternelle froussarde. Mais pour une fois, je me permettais de ne rien dire.

« - Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à tout le monde, se plaignait maintenant la croqueuse d'homme. N'est-ce pas ? fit-elle en se tournant vers le mage aux cheveux couleur sapin.

\- Ca recommence... souffla ce dernier.

\- L'important, c'est d'avoir gagné ! intervint ensuite le rouquin.

\- Facile à dire, ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu à combattre...

\- Combattre ? le reprit Dorothéa. S'endormir sur le champs de bataille n'est pas tout à fait combattre.

\- Nous avons cultiver l'ennemi, affirma la jeune insulaire.

\- Je pense que vous voulez dire repousser l'ennemi, corrigea la chanteuse.

\- Son Altesse a brillement remporté la victoire, réagissait le magicien sombre. »

J'observai chacun de mes élèves, tour à tour, s'exprimer. Ces derniers me firent un succin topos de la situation. Comme je l'avais prévu, Pétra et Hubert avait très rapidement prit le bastion central de la plaine de Gronder, et l'avantage stratégique qu'il représentait. Hubert avait ainsi pu prévenir notre ligne de défense de l'approche des ennemis, pendant que Pétra les retenais. Elle avait ainsi pu éliminer sans aucune difficulté Marianne, de la maison des Cerf d'Or. Ignatz non plus n'avait pas fait longtemps sur le champs de bataille, lorsqu'Hubert eu rejoint la chasseuse. Ashe et Ingrid, des Lions de Saphirs, avaient réussi à atteindre nos trois unités postées en défense. Après une dispute entre Dorothea et Linhardt qui s'était endormi, les deux se firent surprendre, et quittèrent la partie. Bernadetta avait alors brillée et éliminer les deux opposants de l'endroit où elle s'était perchée. Peu après, retentissait notre victoire. J'en déduisis que Claude et Dimitri avaient envoyé chacun leur troupe sur les deux maisons adverses, ce qui avait participer à notre victoire. Victoire calculée.

« - Nous avons gagné sous le commandement de notre professeure, s'exprimait enfin la dirigeante des aigles jusque là restée en retrait. Nous avons œuvrés tous ensembles vers la victoire.

\- Vous avez vraiment dit _ensemble_ ? répéta Ferdinand.

\- Est-ce si surprenant que je puisse faire preuve de cet esprit d'équipe ? Répondit la déléguée gênée. Cela doit pourtant devenir une habitude. »

J'aimais ce que je voyais, j'aimais leur entente et leur cohésion. Leurs esprits vifs et brillants. Cette classe allait devenir la meilleure, et chacun d'entre eux occuperait bientôt, une importante place dans ce monde, et dans son avenir. J'en étais certaine.

Après un court moment, je quittai la salle de classe, et les laisser entre eux, savourer leur joie, raconter leurs exploits. Je préférai la compagnie sombre de la nuit, trop peu habituée à ce genre de petite fête plutôt bruyante. Je les avais félicité, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« - Professeure, m'interpella une voix bien familière, alors que je me dirigeai de façon hasardeuse dans les jardins labyrinthiques. »

Je me retournai pour apercevoir Edelgard, qui avait également abandonné les autres en me suivant jusqu'ici. La princesse héritière, elle aussi, avait plus d'une fois fait remarquer que la foule n'était guère ce qui la mettait le plus à l'aise, pour l'avoir plus d'une fois croisée seule, dans des endroits isolés.

« - Ne devriez-vous pas fêter la victoire avec vos camarades ? demandais-je à son attention.

\- Vous méritez tout autant de fêter cette victoire, professeure.

\- J'aurais pour tout vous dire bien célébrer ça, mais cela me semble difficile dans un monastère, fis-je en levant les épaules de façon fataliste.

\- Il existe peut-être un endroit... réfléchissait la dirigeante de maison. »

Sa réflexion piqua ma curiosité. Comment un endroit comme je l'imaginais pouvait exister à Garreg Mach ? Ce monastère qui débordait de croyances et de prières, où l'ordre régnait par dessus tout. Non, c'était bien trop inespéré, je ne pouvais y croire, et pourtant...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edelgard et moi même arrivèrent dans un coin reculé du monastère, derrière les dortoirs de l'aile ouest. Derrière une végétation plutôt épaisse se trouvaient des escaliers dérobés. Cet endroit était surprenant, pensais-je alors. Bien que personne ne m'avait encore fait faire la visite des lieux, je m'étais souvent baladée, mais cet endroit, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais découvert par moi-même. Comment la future impératrice pouvait connaitre son existence ?

« - Êtes vous déjà descendue... là dessous ? demandais-je très incertaine de ce que j'allais trouver.

\- Jamais. »

Etonnant. Car malgré toutes les précautions et le danger qu'il pouvait y avoir, ma curiosité m'aurait fait descendre ces marches à peine le passage découvert.

« - Je savais qu'il existait de nombreux passages souterrains sous le monastère, mais j'ai simplement découvert cet endroit en suivant quelqu'un un soir. D'après mes recherches, il s'agirait de l'_Abysse_. »

L'Abysse ? Un nom plutôt évocateur. Certainement pas un qui donnait envie de descendre. En tout cas, pas à tous ces enfants de noblesse élevés avec de l'or et du satin. Très bien, je prenais ce qu'il y avait à prendre !

« - Vous allez vraiment descendre ?

\- Vous ne venez pas ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Ce n'est surement pas le genre d'endroit où la future dirigeante de l'empire d'Adrestia devrait se rendre...

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ? me moquai-je presque.

\- Ne confondez pas la peur et la prudence, professeure.

\- Depuis quand avez-vous décidé de vous comporter prudemment ? »

Résignée, la jeune femme fis un pas vers moi, et descendis une marche, suivit bientôt d'une deuxième. A ce rythme, il allait faire jour avant d'arriver en bas, mais je ne me voyais pas lui tendre le main pour attraper délicatement la sienne.

« - Vous savez, j'ai fais la paix avec mon passé, m'avoua l'aigle de jais. Mais, je ne suis pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit envahit par les rats...

\- Je vous protègerai. »

Je tendais finalement mon bras. Son regard s'agrandit, avant qu'elle ne se décide à y poser sa main pour descendre les escaliers bien mystérieux.

« - Je sais me protéger toute seule, affirma la jeune femme. »

Une fois en bas, et après une centaine de mètre seulement, de la lumière parvint à nos yeux, c'était presque difficilement supportable le temps de s'y adapter. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, un très long tunnel nous faisait face, éclairés par des torches de bois. Le passage était donc fréquenté.

« - Est-ce vraiment ce genre d'endroit que vous me conseiller pour célébrer la victoire ?

\- Je n'en sais seulement ce que j'ai pu en entendre, mais si ce qu'on dit est vrai... »

J'étais justement bien curieuse de savoir ce qu'on en disait, surtout que ce tunnel n'en finissait plus. J'entendais l'eau d'un canal souterrain qui passait sous nos pieds, et des bestioles courir par-ci par-là. On pouvait même les entendre couiner. La future impératrice, bien trop fière, prenait sur elle. Son expression restait inchangée. Et au bout du tunnel, le passage s'agrandit.

« - Oh oh oh oh ! résonnait maintenant dans cet énorme espace vide. Mais qui sont ces visages que nous n'avons jamais vu ? »

Une femme s'approcha très rapidement de nous, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés ne me faisait que m'interroger de sa présence dans un endroit pareil. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre fille d'à peu près mon âge, à la peau sombre, aux cheveux roses, inexpressive.

« - Tremblez d'admiration devant ma splendeur, moi, Constance von Nuvelle !

\- Vous avez raison Coco, nous n'avons jamais vu ces personnes jusqu'à maintenant, elles viennent surement de la surface. »

La première chose qui me traversa l'esprit fut que ces deux pauvres âmes n'avaient pas revus la lumière du soleil depuis bien trop longtemps...

« - Nuvelle ? répéta la meneuse des Aigles. De la maison Nuvelle ?

\- Connaissez-vous ces gens ? demandai-je à ma camarade.

\- La maison Nuvelle était une grande maison noble appartenant à l'empire qui s'est effondrée pendant la Guerre de Dagda et Brigid.

\- Vous semblez bien renseignée, nous fit la blonde. Mais que d'affreuses manières de ne pas vous présenter devant une grande Dame. »

Un éventail sorti de je ne savais où s'ouvrit devant son visage hautain. _Un cas très particulier_, pensais-je...

« - Edelgard von Hresvelg, se présenta alors la déléguée.

\- ... Hresvelg... ? Vous êtes l'héritière de l'empire... s'étonnait Bouclette.

\- C'est exact.

\- Oh oh oh, recommençait l'étrange fille. Que peut bien venir faire ici la future souveraine de l'empire ?

\- C'est bien ce que je me demande... soupirait maintenant Edelgard.

\- Nous visitions les lieux, rien de plus, fis-je pour essayer de démêler cette situation qui avait trop durée.

\- Oh, Pipelette a parlé, s'exclama la femme à la peau sombre. »

Ces deux personnages avaient vraiment l'air dérangées... Plus que les certains autres élèves, en tout cas. Au moins, cela changeait de la monotonie de mes soirées au monastère après mes cours.

« - Si vous souhaitez visiter ces lieux, votre Altesse, je pourrais vous faire l'honneur de vous montrer la bibliothèque, ainsi que la salle de classe de notre maison, n'est-ce pas formidable ?

\- Votre maison ?

\- Ce n'est pas officiellement une maison, mais le fondateur de ces lieux à créée la maison des les Loups de Cendres, pour les élèves exceptionnels que nous sommes. »

Une quatrième maison ? C'était original. Je me demandais à quoi pouvait bien en ressembler les élèves. Si ils étaient comme ces deux là, cela risquait fort d'être intéressant, on ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer.

« - Je pourrais aussi vous montrer la taverne, mais je doute que _Son Altesse_ n'aime l'odeur de l'alcool et la fréquentation des lieux par la bassesse du peuple.

\- Vous avez parlé de Taverne ? Relevai-je avec plus d'attention que celle dont j'aurais du faire part. Etait-ce là que vous souhaitiez m'emmenez, Edelgard ?

\- Je n'en étais pas certaine... »

Voila qui était une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle même. Jamais je n'aurais pu me douter de l'existence de l'Abysse, d'une quatrième maison et encore moins d'une taverne. Oui, cette dernière me surprenait vraiment plus que le reste.

« - Si c'est à la taverne que vous souhaitez vous rendre, je me ferais grand joie de vous guider jusque là, oh oh oh ! »

Et c'est ainsi que cette jeune femme un peu cassée nous emmena au lieu de toutes les convoitises. J'entendis la future impératrice et elle parler en chemin. Après tout, elle appartenait à l'empire, auparavant. La maison Nuvelle semblait avoir beaucoup souffert des actions de l'empire. Elle était apparemment la seule survivante de sa famille, et semblait voir en Edelgard, un espoir de pouvoir rendre gloire à sa maison. Je m'étonnai de sa façon de lui parler, dénuée de toute rancune contre l'héritière alors qu'elle semblait répugnée par les actes de l'empereur. Elle arrivait à parfaitement faire la part des choses entre les décisions du roi et sa fille. Ou peut-être n'était-ce pas désintéressé. J'avais plutôt un bon instinct pour me faire une idée des gens, et Constance me paraissait seulement trop prétentieuse et un peu arrogante, je ne sentais aucune malveillance émaner d'elle. Quant à son amie dont j'ignorais encore le nom, et bien... j'ignorais également tout le reste, mais elle non plus, n'avait pas l'air d'une grande menace. S'il y avait bien une chose que je remarquai cependant, c'était la puissance magique qui se dégageait de ces deux filles...

Quelques instants plus tard, Edelgard et moi étions installer à une table dans ce nouveau lieu qui respirait pour moi la familiarité. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, et plutôt fréquenté. L'odeur désagréable de l'alcool imprégnant les tables de bois était omniprésent, et j'adorais ça. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines, mais cela m'avait vraiment manqué. C'était une taverne, plutôt singulière, mais une véritable taverne. Je n'aurais pu espérer mieux de cet endroit. Les deux femmes nous avait enfin abandonné à l'entrée, j'entendais encore Bouclette et son rire marquant, prétendre qu'une _Grande Dame_ ne devait pas être vue en de pareils lieux.

« - Etait-ce ce que vous imaginiez, professeure ?

\- Plus ou moins. »

Je regardai autour de moi, des vieillards et des ivrognes, quelques désespérés, des rejetés de la société. Du verre brisé, le bruit des contenants d'aclcool qui cognaient contre le bois, les plaintes de tous ces gens sans avenirs. Oui, c'est ce que j'imaginais. Et cette deuxième choppe de bière plutôt mauvaise qui arriva enfin devant moi n'était pas de refus.

« - Vous ne devriez peut-être pas boire autant, me sermonnait déjà la déléguée alors que je finissais l'affreux liquide en quelques gorgées.

\- Et vous, vous devriez peut-être vous décoincer un peu, fis-je en faisant signe au tavernier pour avoir une autre dose de cette bière de piètre qualité. Je suis une mercenaire, pas une nonne.

\- Vous êtes avant tout mon professeur, me corrigea Edelgard d'un ton accusateur. »

Ce qu'elle pouvait-être ennuyante... Je soupirai, ce n'était pas mon problème si _mademoiselle la future impératrice_ n'avait pas envie de boire. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de m'emmener dans un endroit pareil pour que je me retrouve seule avec ma choppe. Tous ces vieux déjà souls seraient sans doute de meilleure compagnie.

« - Une mercenaire ? entendis-je lorsque deux hommes s'approchèrent de nous comme si l'endroit leur appartenait. »

Le premier, jeune, à peu près mon âge, dont les cheveux étaient mauves, avait des airs efféminés trahis par la tonalité grave de sa voix. Son camarade, lui, avait l'air un peu plus âgée, et je ne risquais pas grand chose à affirmer que cette armoire à glace mesurait au moins deux mètres. On aurait dit une version masculine du duo de filles rencontré plus tôt. Leurs vêtements ressemblaient d'ailleurs aux uniformes portés par les deux autres louves. J'en déduisis plutôt rapidement qu'eux aussi, appartenait à cette étrange maison. Encore des gens louches...

« - On a pas l'habitude de voir pareilles donzelles dans notre humble demeure, hein, Yuri. »

Qui appelait-il _donzelle_ ? Pour qui se prenait ce garçon qui n'avait aux premiers abord pas l'air d'avoir le _QI_ supérieur à celui d'une huitre ?

« - Notre présence ici ne vous concerne en rien, fit ma future impératrice préférée d'un ton autoritaire alors que je sentais les effluves d'alcool se faire de plus en plus fortes.

\- Si son Altesse veut bien descendre d'un ton, recommanda fortement le plus jeune des deux hommes. Je m'adressais pas à vous. »

Et bien, si on faisait un concours d'arrogance en ces lieux, je ne saurais départager les participants. Il était peut-être temps que tous ces individus respire de nouveau l'air frais de la surface.

« - Je suis une simple professeure, rétorquai-je au loup de sa première remarque.

\- Vous l'êtes seulement quand ça vous arrange, marmonnait la souveraine découragée.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste, _professeure_. Mes gars m'ont déjà rapportés de la surface tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de ce _fameux_ professeur, tout fraichement arrivé...

\- Et je ne suis guère intéressée par le fait de savoir ce qui peut se dire sur moi, là-haut ou en bas, répondis-je en trempant mes lèvres dans le nectar qui venait merveilleusement se glisser devant moi par le responsable de la taverne.

\- Votre réputation vous précède pourtant, surtout chez nous, faisait l'homme un peu prétentieux. Quelle surprise d'entendre l'arrivée du Briseur de Lames accompagné du _Démon Cendré_. »

J'avalai difficilement la gorgée qui avait failli s'échapper par mes narines à cette appellation. Pendant un instant, mon esprit se tût. Je posai violement la choppe encore à moitié pleine qui éclaboussa la table avant de me lever soudainement. Etait-il seulement possible d'avoir la paix plus de cinq minutes dans ce fichu monastère ?

« - On y va, Edelgard, ordonnai-je presque à la future dirigeante de l'empire.

\- Professeure ? m'interrogeait-elle maintenant, le regard ébahi.

\- Alors ? m'impatientais-je avant de soupirer. Remonter avec moi ou rester ici, ça m'est égal, pestai-je avant de me retourner prête à quitter cet endroit.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler avoir promis de me protéger ? me rappela à l'ordre l'aigle pour m'obliger à attendre.

\- Et moi que _son Altesse_ n'en avait pas besoin ? »

_Seigneur_, je ne mesurais plus aucune de mes paroles. Etait-ce l'alcool, qui me faisait réagir de la sorte ? Définitivement pas. Je sentais de nouveau la colère monter, le calme un concept éloigné, tout comme _cette fois là_. Je ne pouvais me permettre cette erreur...

_...certainement pas une seconde fois._


	18. Ch XVIII - Le Démon Cendré

_Bonjour !_

_Bon, j'ai updaté Ailes Impériales hier, mais vous avez été vachement nombreux à me commenter. J'avais du coup envie de vous répondre, car certains d'entres vous m'ont vraiment fait rire ! J'ai un peu d'avance, alors je me permet exceptionnellement de dévoiler le prochain chapitre ! (Ca fait que 24h que j'ai posté le dernier, quand même...xD)_

_Premier point que je tenais à préciser : Le surnom de Démon Cendré de Byleth ne vient pas de mon imagination, mais du jeu FE3H. On le découvre lors d'un soutien avec Hanneman, pour ceux que ça intéresse. On a pas plus de détails par rapport à ça, donc c'est là que mon imagination a fait le reste ! )_

_Deuxième point à éclaircir : Flayn ! Mais qu'avez vous contre cette pauvre « enfant » ? xDD Non mais elle apparait à peine, et je vois que vous êtres plusieurs à vouloir la gifler ! _

_Troisième point : Apparemment vous vous accordez tous pour dire que Yuri à gagné le duel d'arrogance ! *passe le ruban du vainqueur*_

**Réponses aux review :**

**Mijoqui** : Je voulais introduire l'Abyss, donc j'ai du trouver quelque chose ! :P Byleth aime boire une bière (ou trois en l'occurrence, enfin deux et demi vu qu'elle a pas fini la dernière) mais ca ne fait pas d'elle une pochtronne ! xD La petite « reflexion » d'Edelgard était dans ce but, j'avais envie de faire rire, point réussi apparemment ! :D (bon je t'ai répondu en PM donc je vais pas répéter ce que tu sais déjà ! :D)

**MacHellia** : Pourquoi as-tu du mal avec Flayn ? Bon tu n'es apparemment pas la seule donc... Moi je l'aime bien ! xD Je tenais à introduire les loups de cendre car j'ai vraiment aimé ce DLC ainsi que les personnages que je trouve vraiment très singuliers ! J'ai envie de les faire apparaitre encore, donc, fallait bien planter le décor !

**Lucina** : Tu verras, les personnages sont vraiment super interessants, et vraiment drôle ! Enfin t'as eu un aperçu ! Et bien, je ne m'étais pas posé la question pour le skiptime de 5 ans, mais je sais exactement comment je pourrais le mettre en place, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, plutôt et surement pour la fin de mon récit ! (je dirais dans les 5 ou 10 derniers chapitres). Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est amatrice, mais elle apprécie de pouvoir boire une chope ! Pour Sothis... Etant donné que j'ai envie de plaisir à tout le monde, je réussirai aussi à la mettre en scène ) Sans rendre bizarre mon histoire ! Voila, sèche tes larmes ! Alors, je sais exactement le genre de scène que je veux pour mes moments « clefs » (c'est à dire ceux qui font VRAIMENT avancer l'histoire) mais pour le reste, je me met devant mon documents et ça vient tout seul sans vraiment réfléchir. Parfois j'ai des petites idées, des phrases un peu choque mais je les oublie souvent. C'est surement comme toi, les trois à la fois !

**Zergath** : Bah quand tu vois le bonhomme, tu imagines un peu la fille, ahah. Mais je pense que Jeralt a surtout une image de lui, j'arrive pas à l'imaginer réellement comme ça au fond. Bizarrement, je pense qu'il est plus « sage » que byleth, et dans tous les sens du terme ! Mais ça, c'est aussi pour plus tard ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue avec l'histoire de Byleth, mais vous allez vite le savoir !

**Angels-sama** : Et bien, merci pour tous ces compliments, ahah ! Je ne me rappelai pas du chapitre en question, c'est vrai que j'avais bien aimé aussi, surtout pour la scène entre El et Byleth ! Mais ce n'est pas mon meilleur, je trouve, enfin je suis contente que tu apprécies du coup ! Hubert fera pas mal d'apparitions, et ne nous aidera pas à décider de si on l'aime bien ou non. Hubert fidèle à Hubert, quoi.

**Little D. Tartine** : Okay, j'ai relu au moins 3 fois ta review tellement elle m'a fait rire ! Je n'arrivais pas à la lire d'un coup ! *agite les chaussettes* Coucou ! (oui c'est important de sortir couvert /PAN/). Je suis super surprise que tu trouves ce chapitre « excellent ». J'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire c'est vrai, et je le trouve assez bon moi même, mais de là à lire un tel compliment, wahou, ca fait plaisir ! Je vais essayer de faire intervenir Petra alors ! (bon pas avant 5 chapitres car ils sont déjà écris... xD) parcontre il faut que j'aille étudier un peu plus le personnage ! Omg, ta remarque avec Flayn m'a tué xDDD c'était dit de façon si naturelle... Pourquoi tant de haine envers elle ? Attraction intense entre Byleth et Rhéa, ohoh... *les imagines déjà/PAN²/* ahem. Pas de ça ici, oh ! Ah je suis pas la seule a en avoir chié (pardon pour le langage) sur ce DLC. IL ETAIT DUR ! ARGH ! Mais il était juste jouissif. J'adore vraiment constance, mais genre VRAIMENT ! Yuri n'apaprait pas beaucoup pourtant, mais je suis contente qu'il ai fait son effet naturel de petit arrogant ! (surtout quand il remet El à sa place... pauvre future impératric *devra aller la consoler*). Merci pour ce pavé ! J'adore les pavés ! :D Plush plush !

Sur ce...

Bonnes révélations à tous...

* * *

Chapitre XVIII - Le Démon Cendré

Combien de fois avais-je vu la mort en face ? Combien de fois avais-je croisé son regard, alors que l'âme s'échappait de mes victimes, la lumières s'effaçant de leurs grands yeux ouverts qui ne voyaient pour la dernière fois que le visage du monstre qui leur avait prit la vie ? Eux aussi, étaient pour la plupart des monstres. Mais un monstre valait-il mieux qu'un autre ? Ma vie valait-elle plus que la leur, alors que la seule différence entre eux et moi, était seulement le chemin que j'avais choisi de suivre ? Où se trouvait la différence entre le bien et le mal, dans un monde qui avait été modelé par la guerre et par le sang ? Comment discerner les méchants des gentils, les amis des ennemis ? Je ne cessais de me répéter que si Jeralt n'avait pas été là pour me rappeler mon nom, alors peut-être que j'aurais fini par moi-même l'oublier. _Par m'oublier..._

« - Professeure ! »

Mes jambes s'arrêtèrent alors que ma poitrine se gonflait de façon irrégulière. Combien de centaines de mètres venais-je de parcourir en quelques minutes seulement ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais en levant les yeux au ciel, je pouvais de nouveau voir la lune briller sur cette toile sombre décorée de la lumière des étoiles. Je me retournai pour voir ma pauvre élève, essoufflée, qui m'avait couru après. Je ne pouvais même pas me rappeler du moment où elle m'avait suivi. J'étais une déception. Ma main sur mon visage, je sentais ma raison m'abandonner, l'incompréhension me posséder, et cette rage qui m'étouffait. _Pourquoi étais-je née ainsi ?_

« - Professeure... souffla la jeune fille en s'approchant de moi.

\- Je...

\- Ne vous excusez pas, me coupa-t-elle. Expliquez-moi... »

Mais il n'y avait rien à expliquer, rien que je ne comprenais moi-même, en tout cas. Et la seule chose que je pouvais lui offrir, était ce silence auquel je n'étais que bien trop habituée.

« - Vous ne me direz rien, comprenait-elle. »

En effet, je ne pouvais lui apporter les réponses qu'elle attendait. Surement qu'une part de moi refusait d'en parler, _de lui parler_. _Qu'aurait-elle pensé ?_

« - Je saurais faire avec, acceptait-elle. Pour le moment. »

Elle me surprenait, encore une fois. En fait, depuis ma rencontre avec elle, elle n'avait cessé de me surprendre, et de bien des façons. Et sa présence était en quelques sortes... Réconfortante.

« - Vous devriez rentrer, Edelgard. Il se fait tard, et Hubert va commencer à s'inquiéter, conseillai-je. Même s'il est surement là, quelque part à nous observer.

\- Je lui ai ordonné de ne pas me suivre ce soir.

\- Ordonner ? répétai-je.

\- Lui demander simplement n'aurait pas été suffisant. »

Sa remarque me fit doucement rire, et c'était très agréable. Elle avait tellement raison. J'imaginais très aisément Hubert désapprouver cette « demande » et la suivre malgré tout jusqu'à tomber sur moi. Mais si c'était un ordre, je savais le serviteur trop engagé dans son rôle pour aller contre la future impératrice. Alors, cette fois, nous étions bel-et-bien seules.

« - Je connais l'endroit où nous devrions aller, affirma l'héritière.

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que vous m'avez fait pareille proposition, _votre Altesse_ ?

\- Je vous pensais plus téméraire, _professeure_. »

Je devais bien me résoudre à la suivre, alors, et d'une certaine façon, j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne m'en laissait pas vraiment le choix.

Si j'avais du parier sur un endroit du monastère où Edelgard et moi aurions pu nous croiser, je n'aurais hésité qu'entre deux. Et ce soir, ce n'était pas sur le terrain d'entrainement que nous allions nous rendre, pas d'après le chemin emprunté. Cela ne me laissait guère le doute, surtout lorsqu'après avoir passé la cathédrale et longé la courtine, nous nous retrouvâmes à traverser cet immense pont... La tour de la Déesse, toujours si vide et silencieuse, où j'aimais me retrouver... Cela faisait un moment que je n'étais pas monté ici, pour observer le paysage qu'offrait la nuit dévorant les plaines de Fódlan. Ce spectacle unique était vraiment exceptionnel. Et je n'étais pas la seule à le penser, pas à en voir le sourire gravé sur les lèvres de l'héritière de l'empire, dont les yeux, rivés sur l'immensité face à elle, reflétaient la lumière de la lune. Je n'aurais su dire si c'était leur reflet, ou les étoiles elles-mêmes que je voyais dans son regard scintillant ce soir.

« - Je vous remercie de ne pas vous être offusquée, ce soir.

\- Je commence à m'habituer, riait presque la souveraine. »

Son attitude autoritaire semblait bien loin, alors que je découvrais, peu à peu, la jeune femme qui se cachait derrière son titre de future dirigeante d'Adrestia.

« - Me parlerez-vous de Lysithea ? demandai-je soudainement.

\- Trouvez-vous que ce soit le bon moment ?

\- Absolument.

\- Me parlerez-vous de Rhéa ?

\- Ou bien de Dimitri ? »

Elle soupira. Ce petit jeux du chat et de la souris pouvait être interminable alors qu'on ne faisait que répondre à des questions par d'autres questions.

« - Dimitri est mon demi-frère, lâcha-t-elle comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Lorsque j'avais neuf ans, ma mère et moi avons été obligée de quitter l'empire pour nous rendre au Royaume, où elle épousa le Roi Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd, le père de Dimitri. »

Sa réponse, aussi simple qu'elle soit, venait apporter du sens à toutes les réflexions que je m'étais faite, pendant et après le tournoi. Même si les raisons de tout cela m'échappaient encore, je fus bien obligée d'admettre que j'avais eu ce besoin de satisfaire ma curiosité.

« - Nous étions très proches, enfant, jusqu'à ce que je reparte à Enbarr avec mon oncle, trois ans plus tard. J'ignorais que Dimitri serait également à l'académie des officiers, même si ce n'est que peu surprenant. »

Pas surprenant du tout, en fait. Garreg Mach formait l'élite, il était évident que le prince de Faerghus ferait ses armes ici. Même moi, j'aurais su le deviner.

« - Et vous, professeure, me donnerez-vous des explications ?

\- Vous m'aviez pourtant dit faire avec mon silence, lui rappelai-je.

\- J'avais dit _pour le moment._ »

Je soupirai. Lui devais-je quoique ce soit ? Avait-elle vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus à mon sujet ? Non, certainement pas. Et pourtant, une part de moi avait envie de lui parler, lui expliquer. Et peut-être d'une certaine façon, d'alléger cette conscience qui me pesait.

« - Allons, professeure, où sont passer vos manières de nobles ?

\- Vous saviez ?

\- Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à votre attitude où aux manières rudimentaires de votre père.

\- Et que savez-vous, exactement ?

\- Seulement ce que vous souhaiterez me dire. »

Etait-ce un hasard, que la future impératrice m'offre l'opportunité de lui servir les informations qu'elle cherchait ? Ne savait-elle déjà pas, d'ailleurs ? Sa position aurait pu lui permettre de connaitre toute mon histoire en claquant des doigts seulement, alors, qu'attendait-elle exactement de ma part ? Des confidences ? Ou des aveux ?

« - Vous savez déjà que la maison Astrea était forte de noblesse. Du moins, c'était il y a longtemps. Ma famille n'a jamais voulu revendiquer d'appartenance à un quelconque territoire, préférant offrir ses services à qui saurait en avoir la nécessité. »

La maison Astrea se situait en effet au Nord Ouest de Fódlan, entre l'empire et le royaume, sur un territoire qui lui appartenait et resté pendant de nombreuses décennies neutre. Cette famille n'était pas seulement connue pour sa noblesse, mais bien pour héritiers qui génération après génération, en prenaient la tête. Ces enfants connus pour leurs capacités extraordinaire, physiques et mentales, pour la façon dont ils devaient prendre le pouvoir. _Mais aussi leur folie._

« - A chaque génération, le nouveau représentant de la maison Astrea est choisi lors d'un tournoi. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire... Une bataille. Bataille pendant laquelle doivent s'entre-tuer tous les héritiers du dirigeant actuel. Le territoire Astrea se change alors en un champs de guerre sanglant pour une durée de trois jours et trois nuits, lorsque la lune est pleine. De cette façon, seul le meilleur d'entre tous engendre, à son tour, des héritiers. C'est ainsi que la maison Astrea vente ses mérites, par le patrimoine génétique exceptionnel qui nous est ainsi transmit. »

Ce n'était pas un mythe, encore moins une légende. Ce n'était que de la science, de l'évolution, de l'adaptation. De la survie. De la même façon que l'on choisit deux fleurs pour les reproduire ensembles et avoir la couleur que l'on souhaite, les héritiers de la maisons Astrea étaient « choisis » de façon à ne garder que les meilleurs...

« - Je suis navrée de l'apprendre, avoua l'Adrestienne pendant mon silence. Alors votre père...

\- Mon père s'est enfuit, la coupai-je. Le jour de la pleine lune, lui et ses cinq frères et sœurs durent se soumettre à cette terrible tradition. Mon père ne pouvait accepter de tuer sa propre famille, alors il a simplement prit la fuite Son frère aîné à assassiner ses deux plus jeunes frère sous es yeux et ses deux sœurs. Et comme si le départ de mon père et le non respect de nos traditions avait jeté une malédiction sur cette famille, cet héritier est mort, quelques mois plus tard, emporté par une maladie rare. »

Ainsi, il ne restait aucun héritier à la maison Astrea, sauf peut-être Jeralt, qui ne donna plus jamais aucun signe de vie à la personne qui avait elle-même du exécuter sa fratrie, seize ans auparavant. Et évidemment, cela ne laissa gère l'empire et le royaume indifférents.

« - Savez-vous ce qu'il advient d'un _Roi_ humilié, dépossédé, maudit, dont la femme ne peut plus _produire_ d'héritier ? Il a mit le feu au domaine avant de se trancher la gorge devant le corps sans vie de son épouse. »

Nous étions des monstres, produit par des monstres. A cela se résumait la noblesse de la maison Astrea. Et j'avais beau ne jamais avoir connu ces personnes, ce passé semblait faire partie de mon présent, me rattrapait.

« - Aujourd'hui, certains nobles souhaiteraient voir la maison Astrea renaitre, soupirai-je.

\- Vous seule devez décider de la voix que vous devez suivre.

\- Comme vous avez choisi de le faire ?

\- C'est exact. Je me suis jurée de devenir la future impératrice de l'empire, et de réformer les règles de ce monde.

\- Vous n'avez pas le sens du minimalisme, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- En effet, professeure.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon père à gagné le titre de Briseur de Lame durant ses années en tant que capitaine des chevaliers de l'Ordre, mais pour moi...

\- Le _démon cendré_ ?

\- J'ai commis nombre d'atrocité.

\- Qui peut aujourd'hui se venter du contraire ? Pensez vous que mes mains sont vierges du sang de mes ennemis ?

\- Les autres mercenaires ont commencés à me nommer ainsi à la façon dont j'ôtais la vie de mes victimes sans hésitation, en leur faisant face, le regard dépourvu de toute humanité... »

Là était née ce surnom, celui que je portais, de plus en plus lourdement sur mes épaules de mercenaire, et qui s'était fait d'autant plus imposant depuis que j'étais professeure ici. Un démon engendrés par d'autres démons. C'était à cela, que se résumait mon existence.

« - Je pense vous avoir plus ou moins résumé mon histoire, fis-je en me tournant vers la souveraine. Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà... »

L'héritière de l'empire sourit. Ma résolution à lui livrer ce passé qui me glaçait avait été influencée par cette certitude qu'elle soit déjà au courant. Et aussi par ce sentiment de confiance que j'éprouvais à son égard. Même si pour ce dernier fait, je ne pouvais lui avouer, ni _me_ l'avouer.

« - Je n'en connaissais pas tous les détails. »

Non, bien sûr que non, et elle ne les connaissait toujours pas tous, mais je me gardais bien de lui confier. J'espérais seulement qu'elle n'ait jamais à être confronté à la pire chose qui arrivait aux enfants Astrea : la perte de notre semblant de raison. Car toute cette puissance nous conduisait irrémédiablement à la folie. J'en avais plusieurs fois fais les frais, pour m'être réveillée au milieux de sanglants carnages dont je n'avais jamais gardés que quelques souvenirs assez flous.

Nous n'étions qu'une poignée à connaitre cette affreuse histoire qui ne s'était heureusement pas rependue comme une traînée de poudre, mais je constatais que certains privilégiés avec le bras long réussissaient aisément à obtenir certaines informations. Un jour, je devrais faire face à ce destin, et prendre une décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce patrimoine génétique exceptionnel, comme ils aimaient le dire, était un fardeau.

_Moi seule devait le porter._


	19. Ch XIX - Demande Particulière

_Yop !_

_Comme vous avez encore été nombreux à me laisser des commentaires, je poste la suite ! :3_

_J'ai quelques chapitres en réserve, encore, donc ça ira ! (même si il faut vraiment que je relise/retravaille les 2 derniers xD)._

_J'espère que vous aller aimer ! Il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais bon, si vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux la suite ne tardera pas à arriver ! )_

**Angels-Sama** : Ca me fait super plaisir de voir que t'as l'impression qu'on est sur la 5ème route du jeux ! Une route sans tous les mooooorts ! Enfin, c'est pas tout à fait pareil, mais bon, c'est un slice of life FE quoi xD Je ne peux plus me permettre de chapitre trop longs, ca finit par me gâcher l'envie d'écrire car du coup je passe des fois les 3/4 du chapitre à juste combler les vides ! x) Enfin voila, merci pour tes commentaires !

**AngelM719** : Vous vous êtes donner le mot pour les pseudo ? xDD Ah, quelqu'un qui aime le ship El x Byleth ! Ca change, ahah ! J'avoue que je n'écris quasiment plus qu'exclusivement à la première personne, alors qu'avant, je détestais ça. Mais ça dépend aussi du type de récit, et pour le coup, on part avec une coquille bien creuse (Byleth) dénuée de sentiments ou même de caractère, là était l'enjeux. Je suis contente de savoir que ma Byleth plait, en tout cas, et que son évolution se ressent ! Au plaisir de relire un de tes review !

**Mijoqui** : ENFIN ! Ahah, oui, elle évolue pas tant que ça, en vrai ! x') Pour Hubert, on en a déjà discuté (encore ahah) donc je vais pas me répéter. J'aime bien ta comparaison avec les Hunger Games, c'est vrai que ca fait un peu pareil quand on y pense xDDD Mais j'avais envie d'un petit truc un peu horrible xDD M'enfin vouaalaaa

**Lucina** : Je t'en prie ! D'ailleurs, elle a enfin fait son apparition au moment où je te parle dans mes derniers chapitres ) Bizarrement, je n'ai eu aucun mal à imaginer ce passé pour elle, au contraire, c'est presque venu tout seul. J'étais partie sur un truc de mercenaire au début, qui feraient payer leurs services, puis je devais justifier que Byleth déteste son passé, donc j'ai cherché un truc un peu (juste un peu) plus tragique et je sais pas comment m'est venu cette idée ! En dormant je crois, comme souvent ! Ah, l'histoire de son enfance ! Ca pourrait faire une bonne idée de chapitre ça ! )

**Little D. Tartine** : Hey ! *lève le bras* Tu n'as toujorus pas dit pourquoi tu voulais gifler Flayn ! D : Je met Petra un peu plus en avant à chaque fois maintenant, voila ton influence sur moi ! En fait en vrai j'essaie de donner un peu a tout le monde de leurs persos préférés ! xD Et quand je les aime bien aussi, ça passe crème ! Le DLC était une torture, c'est clair ! Constance et Hapi m'ont OS mes persos lors de la premirèe bataille, j'étais choquée ! Je suis contente pour Byleth, j'essaie de faire que son pauvre esprit torturé se dénoue (ou pas) peu à peu. Enfin j'essaie surtout de rendre la lecture simple malgré la complexité de ses pensées ! Je pense souvent à ça, Byleth sans Jeralt... Elle serait surement devenu un monstre, elle aussi. Enfin, c'est ma vision de ma Byleth en tout cas ! En vrai ? Tu aimes ce ship maintenant ? Si c'est le cas, je suis trop fière de moi, ahah ! Enfin je dis ca mais quand arrivera la romance, peut etre que tu vas détester ! Je me sers du passé des personnages ici, je ne suis pas là pour réécrire les routes du jeux. Et puis en plus ça me donne du contenu. Dimitri et Edelgard ont pour moi une histoire intéressante qu'il est dommage de juste laisser de côté. Familles et passé obscurs, oui, et le pire c'est que même quand tu fais le jeu dans tous les sens, ça reste flou ! x) Ahah, bon écriture à toi :p et au plaisir de lire ton prochain pavé !

_Ca va, le passé de Byleth ne vous a pas donné envie de fuir ma fiction ! J'avoue que j'appréhendais un peu les réactions ! Ma foi, voila !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XIX - Demande Particulière

Aujourd'hui avait lieux un grand récital à la cathédrale du monastère. Un événement auquel, la plupart des élèves, professeurs et chevaliers assistaient. Le monde influait dans la grande pièce, petit à petit, on peinait à y circuler. Ma curiosité m'avait poussé à venir ici, ainsi que l'invitation de l'Archevêque en personne, qui me regardait déjà, toute souriante, du fin fond de la cathédrale. Je gardai mes distances, me dissimulant dans la foule malgré-moi, mais pour mon plus grand avantage. Ainsi, personne ne remarquerait mon absence, surtout quand je décidai en avoir assez vu et entendu. C'était bruyant, pas désagréable, mais lourd pour mes pauvres oreilles qui aimaient le silence. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je m'intéressai d'une quelconque façon à l'Ordre de Seiros. J'en avais lu les préceptes, mais ne pratiquais pas. Toute forme de religion était pour moi, un concept plutôt flou. Je trouvais cela même surprenant qu'autant de personnes, toutes convaincues, se retrouvent ici. Le pouvoir de l'église n'était pas à prouver, avec à sa tête, Rhéa, et ses allures de reine. La femme était vraiment forte de pouvoir, cheffe de l'église, cheffe de l'armée. Une très impressionnante personne, je devais bien l'avouer.

Le calme extérieur apaisa tout de suite mon esprit, alors que les jardins du monastère semblaient maintenant déserts. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour moi, de me rendre dans les endroits que j'affectionnais particulièrement, sans le moindre risque d'être dérangée. C'était du moins ce que je pensais, en me rendant à la tour de la Déesse.

« - Edelgard ? »

J'arrivais en haut des escaliers qui menait au plus haut niveau de la tour. J'y trouvai la dirigeante de la maison des aigles. Ce n'étais pas une surprise, mais je n'aurais tout de même pas pensé la recroiser ici si tôt.

« - Ne deviez-vous pas vous rendre à la cathédrale, professeure ? fit-elle, peu surprise également.

\- J'en reviens, expliquai-je.

\- Le récital vient à peine de commencer.

\- J'ai répondu à l'invitation, je n'ai jamais promis d'y assister jusqu'au bout. »

Ma réponse fit sourire la souveraine. Elle avait l'air de plutôt bien connaitre ma patience légendaire. Je devais faire attention à ce que je lui montrais, je m'exposais beaucoup trop en sa présence.

« - Et vous, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas là bas ? demandai-je sans hésitation.

\- Allons, professeure, vous posez vraiment la question ? »

J'avais bien cru comprendre qu'Edelgard n'était pas vraiment portée sur la religion. Pas une seule fois, je ne l'avais croisé là bas, à prier ou lors d'un récital hebdomadaire. Pas une seule fois, non plus, je ne l'avais entendue parler de la _Déesse_.

« - Vous savez, je ne renie pas l'existence de la déesse, bien au contraire. Mais je refuse de vivre sous une quelconque influence religieuse. Le peuple ne devrait pas suivre aveuglément ce genre de pouvoir...

\- Que devrait suivre le peuple, alors, si on leur enlève la seule chose en laquelle il croit ?

\- Là se trouve justement le problème, professeure. La plupart des gens préfèrent suivre aveuglement l'Ordre de Seiros, car ils n'ont rien d'autre à quoi se rattacher. C'est particulièrement le cas des roturiers. Les familles les plus pauvres savent qu'elles n'ont aucune chance dans un monde dirigé par la noblesse, alors, elles préfèrent se rattacher à la seule chose qui leur est permis d'avoir : la foi. »

Ses paroles avaient du sens, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Mais ainsi était fait le système. Ce monde était bel et bien dirigé par deux pouvoirs celui de la noblesse, et celui de l'église. Je n'imaginais même pas le conflit qu'engendrerait la réforme d'un tel mode de fonctionnement. Ou plutôt si, je l'imaginais parfaitement.

« - Vous qui êtes restée vierge de toute influence de l'église, mieux que quiconque, devrait me comprendre. »

Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Je ne pouvais pas l'inciter à se lancer dans pareil objectif. Pas si il causerait potentiellement sa mort.

« - Quand je serai impératrice, je commencerai par réformer ce système de classe et de pouvoir. Pour moi, le pouvoir ne devrait s'obtenir que par le travail et par l'acharnement, pas par un quelconque droit de naissance. »

Comme je m'y étais attendue, elle n'avait pas besoin de mon approbation... C'était étrange d'entendre ce genre de discours, de la part de quelqu'un née justement dans une famille de pouvoir. La fille de l'empereur. Quel poste pouvait être plus important que celui-ci, au sein de l'empire ? Je savais très bien que si l'héritière souhaitait autant suivre sa voix, ce n'était pas pour une quelconque soif de dominer le monde, bien au contraire. Son passé l'avait brisé, puis rendu tellement forte, qu'elle avait décidé que personne ne devrait plus jamais revivre ça. Elle était juste, tellement juste... Et c'était ce qui causerait sa perte.

« - Vous avez conscience que vous ne ferez que déclencher une guerre, en faisant cela.

\- J'ose espérer qu'il existe d'autres solutions, le sang n'a déjà que trop coulé.

\- Le peuple à pourtant l'air de vivre en paix, sous le système actuel.

\- Pouvez-vous vraiment appeler cela _vivre_ ? Vous-même ne connaissez que trop bien l'horreur engendrée par le système de classe. »

Comment pouvais-je la contredire ? Je n'en avais absolument pas la force. Ses idées étaient de toute manière bien trop ancrée dans sa tête pour que je puisse les changer.

« - Je ne voudrais pas vous contrariée, soupirai-je. Et puis, vous êtes bien trop entêtée pour que je vous dise quoique ce soit...

\- Est-ce là une façon de parler à la future impératrice d'Adrestia ? souriait-elle.

\- C'est une façon très appropriée de parler à mon élève.

\- Vous savez, professeure, quand je prendrai la tête de l'empire, vous pourriez venir avec moi, suggéra la souveraine.

\- Pour devenir l'un de vos serviteur ? Sans façon.

\- J'imaginais bien une réponse de ce genre là. Peut-être changerez vous un jour d'avis. »

Ce jour n'était vraiment pas prêt d'arriver. Je n'étais née pour servir personne, et elle_ mieux que quiconque_ devait le savoir. Mais elle le savait déjà, sinon elle n'aurait jamais posé la question. Et sur cette dernière remarque, Edelgard quitta la tour.

Je fus surprise, quand le lendemain, je fus demandée par sa future _Altesse Impériale_. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais demandée de la sorte, de façon si... si solennelle. Elle avait mit les formes, et envoyé Hubert me chercher. Ce cher Hubert, qui s'était montré aussi agréable qu'à l'accoutumé, mais bien plus contrarié, même s'il ne m'en dit rien. En fait, à part me demander de me rendre sur le terrain d'entrainement où se trouvait la souveraine, il ne dit pas grand chose... Ni remarque, ni menace. C'était plutôt agréable, en fait, ce silence. J'imaginais l'ordre qu'il avait du recevoir, pour se montrer de la sorte. Le parfait serviteur, hein ?

« - Votre Altesse, salua le mage noir la main sur sa poitrine, la tête baissée. Comme demandée, j'ai fais venir notre professeure.

\- Merci, Hubert, fit la jeune femme essoufflée. Vous pouvez nous laisser. »

L'homme s'exécuta de manière très formelle. Je l'avais plus d'une fois vu obéir aux ordres, mais là, il y avait quelque chose de différent, j'arrivais à le sentir. Il se passait quelque chose, c'était évident, je connaissais maintenant les deux assez pour le voir.

« - Et bien, _son Altesse_ ne peut-elle déjà plus se passer de moi pour me faire venir ainsi ? me moquai-je alors. »

Je vis la jeune fille poser sa hache, elle ne m'avait donc pas faite appeler pour ses petits exercices quotidiens. Et son air sérieux ne présageait rien de bon.

« - Je dois retourner à Enbarr, et je souhaiterai que vous m'accompagniez. »

Une demande succincte et précise, si on pouvait appeler ça une demande. La femme face à moi n'avait rien de celle avec qui j'avais pu discuter la veille. Non, j'avais bel-et-bien la _future impératrice_ en face de moi.

« - Vous souhaiteriez, ou est-ce un ordre ? osai-je.

\- Est-ce nécessaire que ça le devienne ?

\- Si tel était le cas, je vous rappellerai ne pas être un de vos sujets. »

Je croisai les bras, prit une expression plus sévère. Je n'aimais guère cette considération, et encore moins recevoir d'ordre d'une gamine qui n'était pas encore souveraine. Et puis, même si elle l'avait été, je n'avais à lui obéir de la sorte. Elle pouvait se montrer si autoritaire...

« - Je vous le demande comme une faveur.

\- La future impératrice me demande une faveur ? Pourquoi ne pas demander à des chevaliers de vous accompagner ?

\- Avez-vous si peu envie de vous retrouver seule avec moi, professeure ? »

Son visage se détendit enfin, je dus en faire de même. Pourquoi les relations entre Edelgard et moi se retrouvaient si facilement tendues ? C'était presque fatiguant. Je soupirai.

« - Puis-je connaitre la raison de ce voyage pour la capitale ?

\- Je ne peux encore rien vous dire, mais je dois m'y rendre rapidement et discrètement. Et j'ai beaucoup plus confiance en vous qu'en les chevaliers de l'Ordre, sans vouloir les offenser.

\- Soyez sûre qu'ils le seraient.

\- Acceptez-vous ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Vous l'avez. »

Je me demandais bien ce qui poussait l'Adrestienne à me demander, à moi, de l'accompagner à la capitale de l'empire. Seulement nous deux, aucun garde, et encore moins d'Hubert. Enfin, j'avais toujours un doute sur ce point puisque le garçon arrivait très facilement à s'oublier dans l'ombre de la future impératrice. Je n'avais qu'à dire non, après tout ? Même si ma curiosité me poussait à lui dire oui. Je devais refuser, il n'y avait aucune raison à accepter pareille mission.

« - C'est d'accord. »

_Maudite curiosité_. Je me désespérais.

« - Je me suis engagée à veiller sur vous et les autres élèves, c'est mon rôle en tant que professeure, soufflai-je de façon ennuyée.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi rude... soupira la jeune femme. »

Je ne comprenais toujours pas le sens de _ces propos_ que j'entendais pour la seconde fois de sa part. Rude ? Très certainement.

_Je me devais de l'être._


	20. Ch XX - Une Prière sous la Pluie

_Bijour !_

_Vous avez été beaucoup à me parler du couronnement de la souveraine ! Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce petit bout d'aventure entre Byleth et Edelgard._

_Je laisserai cette fois ma petite note à la fin !_

**Mijoqui** : Byleth n'est pas patiente, il faut l'avouer. Et oui, zou direct à la tour où, quelle étrange coincidence, elle trouve Edelgard ! Pour faire évoluer leur relation, comme tu dis, il faut bien qu'elles se côtoient. Oui la Déesse qu'apparemment je suis (merci xD) prend un malin plaisir à retarder ce moment ! Tu connais bien notre Byleth maintenant, elle ne peut plus rien te cacher !

**Lucina** : Encore un review qui ne m'a pas déçu ! ) Je t'en prie, pour Sothis, je dois avouer que ca apporte un peu de fraicheur, et un peu d'humour par touche, mais bon, tu le verras en temps et en heure !

**AngelM719** : Je l'ai sur toutes mes parties moi, je n'arrive pas à choisir une autre voix xD Byleth n'est déjà pas très patiente en temps normal, alors supporter un récital... xD Merci pour ce review, j'espère que tu en laisseras d'autres ! :D

**Angels-sama** : Couronnement et guerre ne sont pas liés. Comme expliqué dans ce prologue, j'écris cette fiction sans vouloir de mort ! (enfin, à la base). Donc, d'une façon où d'une autre, Edelgard prendra d'autres décisions que dans le jeu, et arrivera, je l'espère, à ses fins sans déclencher de guerre ! ) Byleth est là pour ça, après tout, enfin peut-être... Je suis d'accord, Rhéa et Edelgard sont prêtes à tout pour arriver à atteindre leur but, mais comme dans presque toutes les voix au final. Et puis, chacune des deux à sa façon de penser et de voir le monde. C'est aussi ce qui rend les personnages intéressant, elles sont les mêmes idées et à la fois totalement opposées. Ma foi, ça ne m'empêche pas de les aimer.

**Little D. Tartine** : Ton review m'a plié en deux avec l'histoire de tes orteils. C'est vrai que dans une église, c'est un peu malvenu ) Tu ne me réponds toujours pas pour Flayn, c'est fou ! Quelle surprise, oui, de trouver Edelgard à la tour ! Ah - Comme tu dis, elle est là ! Je vais l'inviter au récital à mes prochain quartiers libres juste pour voir la réaction tien, Byleth et El, priant toutes les deux la déesse, ça doit être risible, ahahah. Byleth n'est pas naïve, elle sait bien que des idées aussi tranchantes que celles d'El ne peuvent conduire quelqu'un qu'à sa perte ! La preuve dans le jeux, en fait ! Mais d'une autre façon, elle n'est personne pour dire à la princesse ce qu'elle doit faire, même si cela induit de creuser sa propre tombe. Mais qui sait, peut-être que quelque chose fera changer Byleth d'avis. Si pour le moment elle ne veut pas s'en mêler, je sens que ça ne va pas durer. Elle lui à déjà dit de toute façon, qu'elle ne veut pas la voir mourir. Mais pour faire changer l'idée d'une impératrice... ) Mener à l'inévitable ? Ahah, ben voyons, tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à bientôt !_

_-Zak_

* * *

Chapitre XX - Une Prière sous la Pluie

J'avais passé le reste de la journée à m'occuper des préparatifs pour mon départ. La dirigeante des aigles, elle, avait du aller rencontrer l'archevêque pour lui demander une dérogation spéciale pour partir avec moi. L'aller-retour pour Enbarr prendrait plusieurs jours, peut-être même plus d'une semaine. J'aurais pu aller moi-même demander pour m'absenter, quittant temporairement mes devoirs d'enseignante ici, mais cette _mission_, si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, avait quelque chose d'officiel avec l'empire. Edelgard avait donc du elle-même faire cette demande particulière, demande qui fut aussitôt acceptée. Ne pouvait-on donc rien refuser à la future impératrice ? Si il avait s'agit de Dimitri, héritier du royaume, ou même de Claude, futur dirigeant de l'alliance, cela aurait certainement été ainsi également. Mais pour ma part, je ne m'occupais que des affaires des aigles. Les préparatifs avaient été plutôt expéditifs, la mission était urgente. Je ne cessais de me demander pour quelle raison, la souveraine devait rentrer au palais impérial. J'avais certainement déjà la réponse, même si cela me semblait un peu précoce.

« - A quoi pensez-vous, professeure ? »

J'étais concentrée dans mes pensées depuis un bon moment maintenant. Nous étions parties très tôt dans la matinée, je voyais déjà le soleil se coucher et décorer le ciel de ses rayons rosés. C'était vraiment splendide. Seul le bruit des sabots des chevaux contre le sol de terre et de la nature environnante avait sa place ici.

« - Il serait préférable de ne pas trop parler, n'était-ce pas vous qui m'avez expliquer que nous devions être prudente ?

\- La route est dégagée, si l'ennemi était là, on le verrait arriver. Cela vous pose-t-il problème de discuter avec moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas seulement avec vous, je ne suis pas de nature bavarde, encore moins en mission. »

Son altesse impériale souriait de cette remarque. Elle se moquait presque de moi. Quelle enfant désagréable. Je savais bien ce qu'elle pensait maintenant, alors que nous avions plus d'une fois échangé de longues conversations. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante, et pourtant, je n'arrivais à détacher mes yeux de ses longs cheveux blancs qui dansaient dans son dos.

« - Nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit, suggérai-je lorsque le sol disparut derrière nous, dans les montagnes d'Oghma qui semblaient déjà si loin. »

Nous trouvâmes un coin en nous éloignant de la route, prêt de bosquets, un peu plus à l'abri. J'allumai un feu, la nuit était bien trop fraiche pour coucher dehors sans source de chaleur. Il nous faudrait faire attention, la lumière des flammes dans la nuit sombre saurait attirer les visiteurs, et je ne parlais pas seulement de potentiels voleurs. Les animaux, eux aussi, savaient se montrer curieux. Les monstres également, et je ne parlais pas seulement de moi.

« - Je vais monter la garde cette nuit, vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Je ne vous ai pas emmené pour que vous veillez tous les soirs sur moi, professeure, je sais aussi monter la garde, je prendrai le deuxième tour. »

Et elle se coucha, sur le côté, tout prêt de moi, sans me laisser le choix. Encore fallait-il qu'elle se réveille, pour prendre ma relève, et à en juger par les profonds soupirs qui se dégageaient de son visage si fragile, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant un long moment. Elle n'avait pas du dormir correctement, la veille. L'appréhension de ce départ, l'excitation ? Ou ses cauchemars incessants. L'héritière était restée très vague sur sa raison de retourner dans l'empire, je savais seulement que c'était important. Je ne lui avais pas encore demandé plus d'explications, attendant qu'elle ne m'informe elle-même, mais ma patience venait trouvait ses limites. Je n'aimais guère risquer ma vie sans en connaitre les raisons. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de protéger quelqu'un. La nuit risquait d'être longue, mes yeux se perdirent dans les mouvements des flammes. Je jetai régulièrement un œil à la dirigeante des Aigles de Jais. _Pauvre enfant_.

Deux heures, peut-être trois, venaient de s'écouler, lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention. Ce n'était surement rien, mais je décidai d'aller voir. Aucun risque n'était permit. Je fermai les yeux une secondes, repérait d'où venait le son des feuilles froissées, des branches cassées. J'approchai du bosquet, sortis mon épée, écartai quelques branches. D'importants couinement se firent entendre lorsque mon regard fut attiré par l'énorme rat qui cherchait sans doute un reste de nourriture, ou tout autre chose à mettre sous ses dents en évidences. Alors c'était seulement ça ? Un rat ? Je me retournai soudainement, les nerfs à vif, avant de constater que je pointai ma lame sur la future impératrice que mes mouvements venaient de réveiller.

« - Professeure ?

\- J'ai entendus du bruit, je suis seulement aller vérifier, rassurai-je la jeune fille somnolente. C'était seulement un... hésitai-je. Un animal. Retournez vous coucher. »

Fausse alerte. La bestiole était en plus déjà partie. Je devais cesser de m'inquiéter, même si, c'était peut-être l'inquiétude qui nous garderait en vie. Je ne devais pas oublier être en mission, et surtout que je n'étais pas seule. Je n'avais été sollicitée pour assurer la protection de quelqu'un que très peu de fois. Et d'ailleurs, je détestais ça. Devoir veiller sur une autre personne que soi-même était bien trop ennuyant. Je préférai être rémunérée pour capturer des brigands, ou bien pour les assassiner. De cette façon, j'étais seule à courir un quelconque risque, et je savais pourquoi je me battais.

« - Non, c'est bon, c'est votre tour de dormir.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir prendre ce risque, me moquai-je presque.

\- Avez-vous si peu confiance en moi ? demanda l'héritière dont l'égo venait d'en prendre un coup.

\- Si vous aviez vu la même chose que moi, dans ce buisson... »

Son visage afficha une expression de dégout. Elle avait deviné. Mais la voir réagir ainsi, à peine réveillée, alors que faire semblant serait trop difficile, était plus qu'amusant. Depuis quand avais-je prit cette habitude ? Depuis quand trouvais-je amusant de jouer avec ses nerfs ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

« - Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir, de toute manière, reprit la souveraine en s'asseyant prêt du feu qu'elle alimenta de quelques brindilles de bois sec.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer la raison de notre visite à la capitale, alors, proposai-je en m'installant à ses côtés.

\- Êtes vous certaine de ne pas vouloir dormir ?

\- Je ne pourrais dormir tant que je ne saurais pour quelle raison je suis ici, rétorquai-je.

\- Pour me protéger, cela va de soi.

\- Vous savez très bien ce que je vous demande par là. »

La future héritière ramassa un morceau de bois fin et long, avec lequel elle déplaçait des morceaux de charbon. Ses yeux ne quittaient plus le foyer devant elle. Je la sentais hésitante, ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes.

« - Je dois terminer les préparatifs de mon couronnement, la santé de mon père se détériore, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

\- Je suis navrée de l'apprendre.

\- Ne le soyez pas, c'était inévitable. Je dois m'assurer que tous les détails soient réglés pour la succession avant que... reprit la déléguée. Je ne peux pas laisser le duc d'Aegir devenir régent en attendant de prendre la couronne.

\- Le duc d'Aegir ? répétai-je.

\- Le père de Ferdinand, oui.

\- Cet homme est-il assez peu recommandable pour que vous deviez retourner si tôt à l'empire ?

\- Je ne pourrais en apporter la preuve, mais il faisait parti du groupe qui a commandité mon enlèvement lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Ce sont également ces mêmes personnes qui ont brisé mon père, vous comprenez que je ne peux laisser pareil individu diriger l'empire.

\- En effet, raison de plus pour laquelle vous devriez dormir, votre Altesse. »

Elle souri, et mes lèvres s'étirèrent doucement en retour, sans que je ne leur demande. Mon corps agissait parfois tout seul, de la sorte, lorsque j'étais en sa présence. C'était à la fois curieux et agaçant. Surtout agaçant, en fait, car je n'en comprenais pas le mécanisme déclencheur.

« - Ne vous épuisez-pas. »

Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouvert, je voyais ses paupières se fermer, régulièrement, jusqu'à finir par rester close. Et lorsque son esprit se tût, son corps glissa contre le mien, et sa tête trouva mon épaule. Ses cheveux me recouvraient le bras, je n'osai plus le moindre geste. Je pouvais en sentir le parfum, si proche... si agréable... et le souffle de sa respiration. Peut-être pouvais-je la laisser ainsi, un moment seulement, juste le temps qu'elle soit profondément endormie. Oui, j'allais en faire ainsi.

Nous reprîmes la route très tôt le lendemain matin. Assez pour voir le soleil se lever. C'était aussi beau que de le voir disparaitre. Tel le phœnix renaissant de ses cendres, le soleil naissait pour mourir tous les jours. C'était ce que j'aimais me dire.

« - Ne trouvez-vous pas cette route bien silencieuse ? »

La remarque de la souveraine était très pertinente. Cela faisait un moment que je l'avais remarqué, moi aussi. Alors que l'on aurait du entendre le bruit du vent, les oiseaux voler, les feuilles remuer, tout était étrangement calme et silencieux, comme si la nature dormait, ou pire, comme si elle s'était figée. Cela n'annonçait évidemment rien de bon. Même les chevaux l'avaient remarqué, alors qu'ils peinaient maintenant à avancer.

« - Edelgard, l'interpelai-je. Certaines personnes auraient-elles un quelconque intérêt à vous supprimer ? »

Je savais cette question inutile, mais je devais m'en assurer. Elle était la future héritière, elle avait forcément des ennemis. Mais en avait-elle des particuliers ? Surtout en pareille occasion ? Quelqu'un savait-il qu'elle serait sur la route, aujourd'hui même ?

« - Vous ne pourriez les compter, répondit elle simplement. »

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Vraiment mauvais. Et mon instinct ne me trompait que rarement. Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent, le silence se fit beaucoup plus lourd, étouffant. Je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, je pouvais lire l'incertitude sur le visage de ma camarade de voyage.

« - C'est un piège, Edelgard ! Reculez ! »

Les chevaux s'agitèrent lorsque les flèches de bois traversèrent le chemin de part en part pour se planter de l'autre côté de la route. Les bêtes se mirent à hennir de façon sourde. Je tirai sur les rennes, essayait de faire faire demi tour à la monture quand les deux se mirent sur leurs jambes arrières. Deux hommes surgirent devant nous, les animaux se redressèrent. L'héritière et moi-même nous retrouvâmes projetés en arrière, essayant d'éviter les sabots des bêtes paniquées. A l'arrière, deux hommes de plus nous avaient rejoins. Combien étaient-ils ? Je n'arrivais même plus à les compter. Je me relevai et sortis mon épée pour chasser un des premiers barbares. J'avais l'impression que plus je les repoussai, plus il y en avait. Ce n'était pas des voleurs de bas étage, non, c'était des assassins, des hommes entraînés pour tuer.

« - Attrapez l'héritière ! Hurla le plus costaud que j'étais certaine d'avoir déjà vue. »

C'était donc ça ? Moi vivante, jamais ils ne toucheraient à un seul de ses cheveux, et elle non plus, déjà relevée, hache à la main, ne se laisserait pas faire. Les coup de lames s'enchainèrent lorsque je me jetais dans la mêlée. J'espérais ne pas avoir à surveiller son Altesse, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, chaque fois qu'un ennemi tombait à terre, je devais vérifier, qu'elle, soit toujours debout. Ils étaient venus pour elle, après tout. J'envoyais les ennemis au sol, un à un, mais chaque fois ils finissaient par se relever. J'étais trop douce, depuis quand m'étais-je ramolli de la sorte ? Trop, c'était trop, je ne pouvais plus me contenir, et ils ne le méritaient pas. Un seul survivant était nécessaire pour répondre à mes questions. Je jetai mon bras en avant alors que ma lame vint se planter dans la poitrine d'un de mes opposant. Le sang gicla presque devant mes yeux. D'un coup de talon, je fis tomber au sol le corps sans vie de ce brigand puant. Deux hommes se jetèrent sur moi en criant des choses que mes oreilles n'entendaient plus. Tout ce qui me venait à l'esprit était que je devais les tuer, tous, je ne voyais déjà plus que du sang partout. Une marre de sang. Ma lame ouvrit la chair de mon second adversaire sur toute la largeur de son imposante silhouette, avant qu'il ne s'écroule, bientôt rejoint par le troisième dont je transperçai surement les poumons. Ma lames scintillait de rouge, mes mains étaient recouvertes du liquide écarlate. Mais ils étaient toujours plus nombreux.

« - Professeur ! Entendis-je crier derrière moi. »

Deux barbares entouraient de nouveau l'Aigle de Jais, qui était déjà venu à bout des premiers. Etaient-ils mort ? Peu importait, je devais la rejoindre. Ils arrivaient peu à peu à nous séparer. Etait-ce une stratégie de leur part, d'envoyer les plus faible sur nous pour nous éloigner ? Je ne pouvais le permettre. Mes mâchoires se serrèrent alors que je pris encore une vie en me dirigeant vers ma protégée. Je vis sa hache se lever pour s'abattre et creuser une blessure mortellement profonde dans le torse de l'autre attaquant. Ses gants blancs n'étaient plus si immaculés, désormais, au sens propre du terme. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour me trouver dos à dos avec ma compagne de route, arme levée, prête à me jeter de nouveau sur le premier qui oserait l'approcher.

« - Tuez-les toutes les deux ! entendis-je de nouveau ordonner. »

La tuer ? Alors ils étaient prêt à aller jusque là ? S'ils ne pouvaient la capturer, alors la tuer était peut-être la seconde option. Qui pouvait bien avoir commanditer ceci ? Je lui ferai la peau, j'en faisais la promesse.

Je dénombrai les ennemis encore vivant au nombre de cinq, y compris le chef, dont le visage et l'expression me parurent beaucoup plus familiers maintenant que je n'avais plus tous ses autres hommes devant les yeux. C'était le même brigand que lors de ma rencontre avec les trois dirigeants. Kostas ! Comment avait-il réussi à s'échapper ?! _Pourriture_.

« - Edelgard ! »

La plus jeune hocha la tête, je m'élançai, faisant une percée entre les deux premiers gardes. Elle saurait s'en sortir, c'était certain. J'arrivai devant les hommes, évitait un coup de hache tourbillonnante en glissant sur le sol, je me relevai d'un coup vertical de mon épée. Je ne pris pas une seule seconde de plus et envoyai toute ma puissance dans mes épaules pour faire basculer le second afin de me jeter sur leur chef. Celui-ci bloqua ma lame et fit un pas en arrière, j'en profitai pour lui lacérer la poitrine d'un violent coup qui le mis au sol, alors que je n'avais plus qu'à le finir.

« - Professeure ! entendis hurler dans mon dos. »

Je me retournai rapidement. L'assassin à terre s'était relevé. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Je réceptionnai le corps de la future impératrice qui tombait dans mes bras. Et tout ce sang qui coulait maintenant sur mes mains. Ce sang... Ce n'était pas le mien. Je sentais la jeune fille pousser sur ses jambes, ses mains agripper mes vêtements. Son visage se releva. Ses yeux perlés rencontrèrent les miens. Son corps se fit soudainement lourd alors qu'il s'écrasait littéralement dans mes bras. Je vis la lame, planter dans son dos, lui traverser la poitrine. _Non, comment était-ce possible ?_ J'hurlai, j'hurlai, comme jamais je n'avais hurler. Le soleil se fit éblouissant, ma vision se troubla. Le sol tremblait, la poussière se soulevait autour de nous dans un cercle invisible. D'un coup, les deux hommes encore debout furent projetés sur plusieurs mètres. Mes genoux s'écrasèrent au sol.

« - Edelgard ! »

Je criai son prénom, encore et encore. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors que ce poussin si jeune et si fragile se vidait de son sang. Je tirai la lame, l'allongeait par terre, mis mes mains sur la plaie sur laquelle j'appuyai de toutes mes forces. Ca ne s'arrêtait pas.

« - Edelgard ! Restez avec moi !

\- Professeure... articulait-elle difficilement. Vos... cheveux... »

Ses doigts attrapèrent une des mèches claires qui se soulevait sur sa joue. Je saisis sa main. Elle était déjà si froide. Je relevai les yeux un instant. Les deux hommes avaient disparus alors que ne restait autour de nous qu'un tas de corps sans vie répugnant.

« - Edelgard ! »

Mes mâchoires se serraient douloureusement. L'étreinte de ses doigts se relâcha. Son bras retomba sur son corps comme s'il était soudain fait de plomb. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Et moi, j'hurlai, si fort que tout le continent aurait pu entendre cette détresse, ce désespoir qui m'assaillait.

« - El ! l'appelai-je de toutes mes forces pour la garder avec moi. »

Le silence n'était plus qu'accompagné de mes cris. Mon cœur se resserra sur une blessure que n'avait causé aucune arme. Une douleur lacérante me traversait de part en part. Et cette humidité, sur mon visage, qui bientôt prit possession de tout mon être, voile de ténèbres. L'instant d'après, les tourments recouvrirent ce champs de bataille, affreux carnage. Il ne s'agissait pas de mes larmes...

_... seulement la pluie._

* * *

_Note de l'auteure : Non, vraiment ? Vous me pensiez si prévisible pour penser au couronnement ? Et bah non :D L'heure n'est pas encore venu pour ce poussin de prendre son envol. Et pour l'heure, El à d'autres chats à fouetter ! :D (je souris mais c'est pas drôle ce qui lui arrive... xD)_


	21. Ch XXI - Souillé par le Sang

_Oh oh oh !_

_Je vous ai bien eu avec mon dernier chapitre ! *pas peu fière*_

_Vous avez été nombreux, encore (merciiiii) ! Et comme vous êtes tous sages (sauf toi, Tartine) *tapote la tête à Mijoqui* j'ai décidé de poster la suite ! Ca et aussi le fait que je sois très impatiente ! :D_

**AngelM719** : Muahaha, comme tout le monde ! héhé xD J'ai de la peine pour Byleth aussi bizarrement ! Et je pense qu'elle a de la peine pour elle-même aussi. Enfin, elle doit s'en vouloir ! Oui,Byleth l'appelait ainsi pour la première fois ! Révélant la force de ce moment ! Oh, la haine c'est pas gentils dis donc ! Et oui, la remarque d'Edelgard n'est pas là pour rien... !

**Tartinette** : Merci pour cette réponse pour Flayn, tu as raison, je joue aussi en VO et elle est un peu mielleuse. Mais je la trouve chou et attachante ! *a refait une NG+ exprès car elle a découvert qu'elle pouvait l'épargner*. Ton review me plie, encore une fois ! Et non, tu n'as pas été la seule à te faire avoir ! (en fait, tout le monde y a cru ! Oh oh oh !) Je t'imagine bien lire la petite scène devant le feu le nez sur l'écran ! ) Et oui, les deux se confient de plus en plus. J'avais envie d'aborder ce thème, encore, qui après tout l'histoire d'Edelgard. Et on ne parle que trop peu de l'implication des parents de ses camarades ! *le ré abordera par la suite* Je ne suis pas peu fière de ma fin ! :D

**Angels**-**sama** : Un petit moment posé entre El et Byleth, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Le calme avant la tempête quoi ! Pauvre El, je n'y suis pas allée de main morte ! xD Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir réussi la surprise !

**Mijoqui** : Ouvre lui ton coeeeeeuuuur ! Accepte là ! Et elle t'acceptera ! *commence sa doctrine* Pour le rat, à la base, je voulais vraiment pas qu'elle lui dise, mais c'etait vraiment trop tentant, et naturel... xD Aaaaaaah, Byleth a le coeur froid... Dur de s'attacher hein ! Mais je commence le voir fondre un peu par là... Et non, pour la fin, aucune inspiration du jeu ! Qu'est ce qui t'y fais penser ? Après tout, Byleth n'a pas pleuré ! )

**Zergath** : Dis tu cela car tu as lu plusieurs chapitres d'un coup ou bien parce que cet « événement » était plutôt inattendu ? xD

**MacHellia** : Tu n'es pas la seule, ne t'en fais pas ! x) Je suis cruelle oui ! Et une revanche à prendre sur qui, moi ? Elle aura un peu de mal xP J'avais envie d'un petit rappel sur le fait qu'Edelgard est humaine, et à ce stade du jeux, enfin de l'histoire, loin d'être inébranlable. Et puis j'avais aussi envie que Byleth se prenne une grosse claque parce que fiou, elle est dur à briser la coquille ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! :D A bientôt !

**Lucina** : La pauvre petite future impératrice, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre ! :o Oui, tu imagines bien, en même temps je peux pas faire mourir mon protagoniste ! Ou alors elle deviendrait fantôme... Intéressant *note*. Et si, cela apparaît ! ) C'est un détail que j'avais beaucoup apprécié ! J'aime beaucoup ton hypothèse, mais ne pourrait y répondre, tu trouveras toi-même la suite un peu plus bas ! Sothis apparaîtra bientôt, je crois dans 2 chapitres ! Et elle réapparaît encore par la suite ! C'était une très bonne idée de penser à elle ! xD

_Sur ce, merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XXI - Souillé par le Sang

Au rythme du galop des chevaux poussé au maximum, il ne me fallait que trois heures, peut-être quatre, pour rentrer à Garreg Mach. _C'était bien trois de trop_. Si les pauvres bêtes survivaient à cet effort que je leur demandais. Le vent fouettait ma peau douloureusement alors que je serrais le corps de la future impératrice fort dans mes bras. Je le sentais se refroidir, peu à peu, alors que j'avais fait tout ce que j'avais pu pour arrêter l'hémorragie. Elle avait perdu tellement de sang. Je n'étais même pas certaine que son cœur batte encore. _Il le fallait_. J'avais utiliser sa cape pour faire pression sur sa poitrine, ne cessant de me demander si ce rouge, si vif, était la couleur naturel du tissu. J'avais utilisé la mienne pour serrer le tout au maximum, enveloppé dans ce linceul. Je donnai un coup sur les rennes pour que la monture accélère. Juste un peu plus. Chaque minute que j'aurais pu gagner me semblait aussi vitale que ma prochaine bouffée d'oxygène. La deuxième bête avait du mal à suivre, alors que ses rennes étaient attachés à mes poignets par une longue corde. Pourquoi avais-je prit la peine d'emmener le deuxième ? Me demandai-je. _Je l'avais fais pour elle... Evidemment_. Edelgard n'aurait pas aimer que j'abandonne l'animal. Même lui, semblait inquiet pour elle, alors que ses yeux noirs ne cessaient de la regarder. C'était l'impression que j'avais...

« - On y est presque... me répétai-je dans cesse. »

J'arrivai à voir le monastère. Si petit dans l'horizon. Mais peu à peu, il se rapprochait. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, après tout ? J'arrivai rapidement devant les grilles sud qui s'ouvrirent sur ma venue, avant d'arriver sur la place du marché comme une tornade. Les marchands se précipitèrent autour de moi, la curiosité dans leurs regards inutiles. Ils ne faisaient que me gêner. Je vis très rapidement une de mes élèves, accompagnée, courir dans notre direction. _Dieu merci... Une personne compétente._ Je me précipitai au sol, descendis délicatement le corps de l'héritière de l'empire dont je n'arrivais plus à voir la poitrine se soulever depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

« - Dorothea... suppliai-je presque du regard lorsque la chanteuse écarquilla les yeux sous cette vision d'horreur. »

Je me sentais tellement impuissante. Tellement inutile. Si au moins je connaissais quelque chose à la magie, alors j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Je priai pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

« - Ingrid, ordonnait-elle presque à sa camarade. Allez prévenir Manuela ! »

La blonde s'exécuta après une seconde, surement sous le choc. Dorothea examina très rapidement le corps de sa camarade, inerte. Elle mis ses doigts sur son cou, posa l'oreille contre sa poitrine. Cet instant semblait durer des heures, d'interminables heures qui ne voulaient plus finir, quand enfin, elle se releva.

« - Son pouls est faible, chuchota-t-elle. »

Faible ? Mais existant. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin de savoir. Pour le moment, cela me suffisait, c'était presque un miracle.

Je pris le corps de la souveraine dans mes bras et me relevai. Elle était si légère... débarrassée de plusieurs litres de sang. _Seigneur_, je n'arrivai pas à réaliser. Je me précipitai et traversai le hall en courant presque, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises en montant les nombreuses et maudites marches de ce foutu monastère. Je passai les jardins, arrivai dans la grande salle de réception dont je pris rapidement le chemin de l'étage. L'infirmerie... Manuela devait certainement nous attendre. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, j'allongeai l'oiseau blessé sur un lit, avant que le professeure ne me fasse sortir de force. Les deux chanteuses durent s'y mettre à deux pour réussir à me faire quitter la pièce, alors que mes yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détacher de ma protégée qui n'en était maintenant plus une.

La jeune femme attendait avec moi tandis que je faisais les cents pas, encore et encore, devant la petite pièce où l'Adrestienne se faisait maintenant opérer. Elle n'osa rien me demander de cette mission désastreuse. Du pourquoi, du comment... Préférant respecter mon silence, ou bien effrayée de la réaction que j'aurais pu avoir. _Merde, je ne servais vraiment à rien_.

« - Le professeur Manuela est la meilleure... essayait-elle de me rassurer. »

La meilleure ? Il fallait sans doute plus que ça pour réussir à sauver cet oisillon qui se battait maintenant pour sa vie.

« - Byleth ! entendis-je hurler derrière moi. »

L'homme se précipita dans ma direction dans des mouvements agités. Tout le monastère devait déjà être au courant. Je baissai la tête devant le mercenaire mal rasé. J'avais failli à ma mission, je ne pouvais même pas le regarder dans les yeux. J'étais une déception.

« - Byleth ! répéta le brun en m'attrapant les épaules.

\- Je suis désolée... soupirai-je. Je n'ai pas réussi à la protéger. »

J'avais vu la mort en face tellement de fois, j'avais vu tellement de gens mourir. Mais _elle_. Je ne pouvais l'accepter. Cette simple idée me lacérait violement la poitrine. C'était si douloureux.

« - Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ?

\- Kostas. »

Seul son prénom s'échappa de mes lèvres à peine ouvertes, pour aller y mourir aussitôt. Je sentis soudain tous mes muscles se contracter, mes mâchoires se serrer. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les paumes de mes mains fermées, et cette rage... Toute cette colère. Je me laissai posséder. Je bousculai l'homme pour traverser le couloir lorsqu'il me rattrapa en haut des escaliers et me retient par le bras.

« - Où est-ce que tu vas !

\- Egorger cette pourriture... répondis-je très froidement.

\- C'est de la folie d'y retourner, regarde toi !

\- Ca m'est égal ! Hurlai-je à plein poumons.

\- Byleth ! Tu es épuisée, ne laisses pas ton désir de vengeance te guider. »

De la vengeance ? Oui, c'était ça. Je devais _la_ venger. Je devais trouver cet homme, et lui faire payer. Je ne désirai plus que voir mes mains s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine pour lui arracher le cœur, entendre son dernier râle.

« - Je lui ferai payer, souris-je presque alors que je sentais ma raison me quitter.

\- Ressaisis-toi ! me secoua l'homme. Si tu tiens vraiment à y aller, alors laisse moi t'accompagner. »

Je croisai le regard du mercenaire. Lui, mieux que quiconque, devait comprendre la folie qui prenait lentement possession de moi. Lui aussi, devait savoir, cette fureur, cette haine que je ressentais, afin de masquer ma peine.

Je me précipitai vers les écuries, suivi par mon paternel. Je n'avais ni le temps de me changer, ni même de préparer des affaires. Il me fallait un cheval, enfin, un nouveau cheval. L'autre n'arriverait même pas à faire cent mètres sans s'écrouler. Je lui en avais demandé tant. Je pris le premier harnaché, et quittai le monastère, presque aussi vite que j'étais arrivée. Je devais faire taire ma conscience, mes inquiétudes. Je ne devais plus me concentrer que sur une chose. _Sa_ _mort_. Je n'avais aucune utilité, à Garreg Mach, alors, je me rendais là où seule ma lame parlerait.

Le chemin était long pour retourner là où avait eu lieu l'attaque, nous dûmes faire une pause en chemin. Après tout, le soleil était déjà couché. Peut-être que les deux survivant du groupe d'assassins étaient déjà loin. Ce voyage était sans doute inutile. Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre au monastère, à seulement tourner en rond. Car je n'aurais été capable de rien d'autre. J'avais décidé de les pister, de retrouver leur trace, même si cela devait me prendre des jours, des semaines, ou même des mois. Lorsqu'un désir de vengeance s'installait, rien ne savait le faire taire.

Je restai silencieuse devant les flammes qui s'élevaient dans la nuit. Je ne pouvais dormir. J'étais capable de rester éveillée des jours, quand la colère me guidait. Et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Jeralt aussi, restait silencieux, mais s'inquiétait, je pouvais le sentir. J'avais passé vingt ans avec et homme.

« - Il s'est passé quelque chose, lorsqu'Edelgard a été blessée. »

Je repensai à l'attaque. Les corps sans vie de tous les ennemis apparurent devant mes yeux. Je me rappelai les cris, je me rappelai le sang. Je me rappelai l'homme que j'avais bousculé au lieu de lui trancher la tête. Si seulement j'avais fait plus attention. S'il ne s'était pas relevé, alors, l'héritière ne se serait jamais précipitée vers moi. Elle n'aurait jamais prit ce coup, qui m'étais sans doute destiné. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle foncé tête baissée, pour me sauver la vie ? Je savais me défendre, et elle le savait aussi. Alors pourquoi avoir prit un tel risque ? Pour moi ? Je soupirai.

« - Le sol s'est mis à trembler, l'air à se soulever, même mes cheveux...

\- Byleth... »

Je ne savais expliqué ce qu'il s'était produit. Je n'avais d'ailleurs même pas cherché à comprendre. Je me souvenais seulement que cela avait suffit à faire fuir les deux hommes. Cette étrange force qui s'était déployée, cette énergie projetée... Mais par dessus tout, je me rappelai son regard, curieux, avant que ne s'éteigne sa lueur.

« - Il y a quelque chose qu'il est grand temps que tu saches, Byleth, fit mon père d'un ton bien plus sérieux. »

Je levai les yeux sur le mercenaire qui lui, semblait comprendre bien plus de choses que moi. Pire encore, il n'était pas surprit.

« - Ce pouvoir... hésitait-il. Ta mère avait le même. »

Ma mère ? Jeralt n'avait que très rarement parlé de ma mère. Je ne connaissais rien de cette femme, et je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais cherché à la connaitre. Elle était morte, alors pourquoi perdre mon temps sur l'histoire de quelqu'un que je ne pouvais rencontrer.

« - Sitri était capable d'utiliser la magie. Une magie étrange et singulière. Cela s'apparentait à de la magie blanche sans en être vraiment. Elle était bienveillante. Je me rappelle qu'un jour, un oiseau dont l'aile était brisée s'envola après être resté quelques minutes entre ses mains... C'était prodigieux, un vrai miracle. »

Mon père n'était d'habitude pas si loquace, mais j'apprenais _son nom_. _Sitri_. Je l'ignorai. C'était tellement étrange pour une fille de ne même pas connaitre le prénom de sa mère. Mais plus que tout, la suite de son discours attira mon attention.

« - Ses yeux et ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient. En fait, ils changeaient presque de couleur. Elle était si brillante... Et tellement magnifique. »

J'entendais la nostalgie dans sa voix. J'entendais sa peine alors que je ne ressentais rien. Mais, j'arrivai à le comprendre, ou du moins, j'essayais. C'était même plus que facile, désormais. C'était bien la première fois que Jeralt se confiant ainsi.

« - Byleth, je te dois la vérité. »

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque l'ancien chef des chevaliers de l'Ordre passa aux aveux. Je découvris ainsi que j'étais née ici... Enfin, au monastère. Ma mère était encore étudiante, et mon père chevalier. Et elle était habitée par cette force, cette énergie, ce don... comme il aimait l'appeler, que l'on semblait partager. Il m'apprit également que ma mère était encore là bas, y reposait, depuis ce jour où j'étais venue au monde, et ce à tout jamais.

« - C'est surement grâce à ce don qu'elle t'a transmit, que tu as pu garder cette fille en vie. »

J'avais beau revoir la scène dans tous les sens, elle n'en avait aucun. Edelgard aurait du mourir de cette blessure. N'importe qui en serait mort. J'avais vu beaucoup de personnes trépasser pour moins que ça, et même si la princesse impériale était forte, elle ne restait qu'humaine. Mon esprit torturé ne savait plus quoi penser, mais elle était en vie, et le reste n'avait aucune importance.

« - Tu devrais dormir, Byleth, ou tu finiras dans le même état qu'elle. »

Pas avant d'avoir tranché la gorge au chef des assassins, pensai-je alors. Je m'allongeai, la tête posée sur mes bras croisés sur le sol. J'observai le ciel toute la nuit. Dormir ? C'était bien la dernière de mes préoccupations.

Nous retournâmes assez vite sur le lieu de la bataille, aux aurores le lendemain. Nous n'avions pas une minute à perdre si nous voulions retrouver la trace de ces individus. Heureusement, j'étais assez bonne pisteuse, et par dessus tout, j'avais le meilleur des mentors à mes côtés, celui qui m'avait tout apprit. Me retrouver, seule avec mon père, m'avait en quelques sortes manqué, même s'il ne le saurait jamais. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais pu trouver le moment très agréable. Les corps de mes victimes et celles de la princesse étaient encore là, en très piteux états. Certains avaient été à moitié dévoré par les loups, ou d'autres bêtes plus affamées. Une traînée d'intestins trônait le long du chemin de terre, presque parfaitement déroulés, pour finir sur l'estomac éviscéré. Les charognards s'y étaient donnés à cœur joie. L'odeur nauséabonde des cadavres me monta rapidement aux narines. C'était presque insoutenable. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de retourner sur ces scènes assez morbides que je laissais généralement derrière moi. _Le Démon Cendré, hein..._ L'ancien chevalier ne s'enquit pas du fond de mes pensées, et se dirigea machinalement vers la forêt. Le sol était recouvert de sang, là aussi, mais les traces semblaient nous guider plus loin. La blessure que j'avais infligée à Kostas ne leur avait sans doute pas permit d'aller bien loin, s'il était toujours en vie, bien sûr. Je l'espérais.

« - Byleth, chuchotait maintenant la figure peu paternelle. »

Je suivais des yeux son regard. Un peu plus loin, une étoffe ensanglantée recouvrait le sol. On était tout prêt.

« - Ne te laisse pas emporter, continua-t-il. Nous devons le capturer vivant si tu veux des réponses. Et la vengeance ne te mènera à rien. »

Ah oui, c'était vrai. Je voulais des réponses, mais à ce moment là, ça aussi, était loin de mes préoccupations. Je voulais seulement sa tête, détachée de son corps. Et puis, le capturer ? Encore ? Jeralt m'avait raconté que l'homme avait réussi à s'échapper alors que les chevaliers le transférait vers les prisons du royaume. Et évidemment, l'Ordre n'avait pas ébruité que l'homme avait réussi à déjouer l'attention des gardes. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi la future impératrice avait préféré m'avoir à ses côtés, même si, je n'avais servi à rien.

Nous suivîmes les traces de sang pendant un court moment, le flux avait diminué. D'une façon où d'une autre, le pourri qui servait de chef aux assassins avait réussi à arrêter les saignements. J'avais pourtant enfoncer ma lame profondément dans son torse. Je m'étonnai même qu'il soit en vie, mais c'était beaucoup mieux. J'aurais la joie de pouvoir lui ôter.

« - Byleth ! »

Un homme tout droit sorti de nulle part se jeta sur mon père. Heureusement que ce dernier avait entendu le bruit des brindilles écrasées derrière lui, il avait ainsi pu contrer la hache rouillée du plat de son épée. J'allai pour l'aider lorsque je fus violement projeté sur le sol par l'arrière. Ma tête cogna contre une énorme pierre au sol. _Merde,_ je ne voyais plus rien. Le sang qui s'écoulait maintenant rapidement de la blessure me brouillait la vue. Je roulai sur le côté quand l'arme de métal vint s'écraser sur moi. C'était juste. Il était encore vachement habile pour quelqu'un avec une telle plaie. Celle-ci semblait avoir été brûlée, à en juger la chaire noircie. Alors c'était comme ça qu'il était resté en vie, _hein ?_ Ca n'allait pas durer. J'esquivais encore un coup avant de me relever, et frottai mon visage. Rien n'y faisait, je n'arrivais pas à enlever ce liquide qui masquait toute une partie de mon champs de vision. Je devrais faire avec.

« - Sans le corps de l'héritière, je n'aurai pas mon paiement, grognait l'homme en projetant une fois de plus sa hache. »

Son corps ? Mes mâchoires se serrèrent alors que je me jetai sur le mal rasé de deux mètres de haut sans retenue en évitant son coup. Je voyais rouge, était-ce le sang ou la colère ? Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, c'était dangereux. Je ne faisais que reculer pour mieux foncer, encore et encore, sur mon adversaire. Et lui, contrait chacun de mes coups. Je devais me ressaisir, mais je ne pouvais cesser de penser à la future impératrice qui affrontait la mort par sa faute. Cette vision prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Je fis un bond en arrière avant de me précipiter de nouveau. Mon poings s'écrasa contre la joue du brigand qui tomba à la renverse. Je lui avais surement explosé la mâchoire alors que mes phalanges étaient très douloureuses. Il n'y avait surement pas seulement ses os de brisés. Mais je n'y pensais plus, je donnais un second coup, suivi d'un autre. Je le frappai pendant une demi-minute au moins, avant qu'il n'arrive à me saisir les poignets et me jeter sur le côté. _Où était passé mon épée ?_ J'avais prit tellement de plaisir à le frapper à mains nues que j'avais posé mon arme. _Mais quelle idiote_. Je reculai et essuyai le sang qui coulait sur mon menton. Quand avais-je été touchée ? Etait-ce le mien ? Peu importait. Je fis un pas de côté quand le meurtrier se jeta sur moi et donnai un fort coup d'épaule pour le faire trébucher. Celui-ci roula par terre et brandit le plat de sa hache pour arrêter mes mains. Le métal était plus dur que sa sale tête. _Mais quand allait-il enfin cesser de respirer, à la fin ?_ Je balayai autour de moi, fis quelques pas en arrière. L'assaillant se releva, et brandit son énorme hache en acier. J'esquivai, me baissai, et évitait la lame qui tournoya. Mes yeux furent attirés par le reflet du métal dans l'herbe un peu plus loin. Elle était là ! Je profitai que son arme se coince dans un vieux tronc mort pour glisser vers mon épée alors que je l'entendais hurler. Je saisis le fourreau et tombait au sol alors que la masse géante s'était jetée sur moi, tentant le tout pour le tout. Il n'était même plus armé. Nous roulâmes sur plusieurs mètres, échangeant les coups avant que ses mains ne viennent se resserrer autour de mon cou. Cette pourriture avait tellement de force, et moi, je ne m'étais jamais battue aussi mal, bien trop déconcentrée par toutes les horribles pensées qui me traversaient l'esprit. Je sentais ses doigts se resserrer plus douloureusement, lorsque l'homme fut éjecté d'un puissant coup de pieds de mon paternel qui s'était débarrassé de l'acolyte. J'attrapai mon épée aussitôt et me plaçai sur le chef dont je pointai maintenant la lame sur sa gorge saillante.

« - Byleth ! »

Mes yeux ne quittaient plus le regard avide de la grosse brute tandis que mes poumons peinaient à s'oxygéner de nouveau. J'entendais les paroles de mon père résonner dans ma tête alors que je revoyais le sourire de l'héritière de l'empire. Comment pouvais-je faire preuve de clémence devant un monstre pareil ? C'était au dessus de mes forces. Mon corps tout entier réclamait justice. La haine ne faisait que bouillonner en moi. Ma colère me possédait. Quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité s'écoulèrent, lorsqu'enfin, le métal s'enfonça de toute sa longueur dans la chair du truand. Mes mains furent couvertes de sang, douce chaleur écarlate. J'hurlai, extériorisai cette rage intense alors que je voyais enfin s'éteindre le regard de l'homme que la vie venait de quitter. L'épargner ?

_Je ne pouvais le permettre._


	22. Ch XXII - L'espoir au creux des mains

_Oh._

_Je ne me rappelais pas que ce chapitre était aussi court. Tant pis._

**Mijoqui** : Apparemment, oui. Japonais Anglais xD Oh, tu peux parler pour la cape, hein ! Ah, c'est peut-être le même esprit protecteur qu'a Byleth ! Ma foi. Oui, RIP les préparatifs du couronnement, pauvre Ionus ! (même si je l'aime pas plus que ça xD). Dorothea et Ingrid... *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil*. J'avoue pour Jeralt, j'ai du mal à me décider sur la perception de la couleur de ses cheveux... Oh cette comparaison a Raiponse... Mais pour Byleth, c'est pas tout à fait ça quand même ! xD

**Lucina** : Salut ! merci pour le compliment ! Si El se réveille un jour... ahahah. J'ai adoré quand tu as dis « mon hypothèse pour la suite : en fait je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée » xDD Dommage ! Ca aurait été bien de tenter quelque chose ahah ! Tu signes toujours « A » ou c'est un bug de clavier, au fait ? xDD

**AngelM719** : Je voulais pas être cruelle, pour le cheval, alors j'ai décidé de le ramener ! C'est rare les discussions entre les deux oui. Ils sont pas très bavards, faut dire ! Et bien, Jeralt est je pense « habitué » à ça. Après tout, c'est un Astrea aussi, et il est avec Byleth depuis longtemps. Pour Edelgard, elle doit pas avoir les mains toutes blanches non plus, et puis elle était pas là pour le voir !

**Little D. Tartine** : Oui, tu es en retard ! C'est une tartine pas très sérieuse ça dis donc ! J'ai pas fini d'aborder le thème ! Faudrait juste que je me souvienne d'y penser, vu que j'écrie tout spontanément, j'oublie beaucoup de choses xD Edelgard doit pas être très grosse déjà, donc débarrassée de son sang, ça doit plus peser grand chose ! Ou alors c'est que Byleth est très bien charpentée ! xD Byleth, on peut dire qu'elle est un peu brisée. La pauvre, qui s'imaginait surement pas tout ça en arrivant. Elle s'est battue que pour elle même depuis toujours, et là, elle réalise que d'autres choses comptent pour elle. Des choses qu'elle est même pas capable de protéger. Dur. Le DLC DE LA MORT OUI ! C'était tellement beau ! Byleth ressemble tellement à sa mère ! Byleth qui lui lattait la tronche, je trouvais ça trop « facile », surtout que même si elle est excellente combattante, là, elle était préoccupée et torturée ! Voila, pour finir par quand même écouter ses pulsions ! Oh oh oh ! Roh, mais range moi ces orteils, ou mets des chaussettes ! Tu vas tomber malade !

_Merci à tous !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XXII - L'espoir au creux des mains

Nous rentrâmes au monastère dans un silence des plus pesant que je me refusais de briser. Le calme avait regagné mon esprit, mais je ne ressentais plus rien. Sauf peut-être cette douleur dans mes mains endoloris, qui avaient tant frappé. J'étais de nouveau vidée, privée de toute émotion que je jugeais faiblesse humaine. J'avais brûlé de ce désir de vengeance, j'avais étanché ma soif pour ne ressentir au final aucune satisfaction. Et si c'était à refaire ? Et bien je le referais. J'avais encore prit une vie, sans aucune hésitation. Par dessus tout, je l'avais souhaité, j'en avais rêvé. J'avais encore un peu plus perdu du semblant d'humanité qu'il me restait. Je savais qu'un jour, je prendrais sans doute _la_ vie de trop, et serait à tout jamais rongée par mes propres ténèbres. J'étais incapable de me raisonner, j'en avais pleinement conscience. J'étais uniquement guidée par mes instincts les plus primaires. _Tuer ou être tuée._

J'étais couverte de sang, et tous me regardaient, effrayés. Je voyais bien cette distance sociale entre nous, quand je faisais un pas en avant, ils en faisaient deux en arrière. Mais je m'en moquais et je ne me souciais guère de ce que tous pouvaient penser. Et maintenant ? Notre petite excursion improvisée nous avait fait nous absenter deux jours entiers.

« - Bon, je vais aller informer Rhea de ce qu'il s'est passé, quant à toi... »

J'entendais l'homme marmonner en se frottant la barbe. Qu'il en fasse ainsi, ça non plus, je ne m'en souciais guère.

« - Tu peux pas te présenter comme ça, mais va au moins te changer. »

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ma tenue ? A part que celle-ci semblait avoir été témoins de la guerre entre l'empire et le royaume ? Non, il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas circuler ainsi dans la monastère, mais me laver et trouver quelque chose de plus propre était pour le moment au dessus de mes forces. Je soupirai. J'avais envie de me rendre à l'infirmerie, j'avais envie de savoir comment allait Edelgard, mais, pouvais-je me le permettre ? En avais-je au moins le droit ? Je n'avais pas croisé un seul élève pour le moment, avait-elle au moins survécue ? Il fallait que je le sache, je devais en avoir le cœur net. J'imaginai pendant un moment, comment se passerait les semaines à venir si la jeune héritière était morte. Je ne pourrais certainement pas rester ici, et n'en aurais certainement pas non plus l'envie. Je reprendrais surement la route, comme je l'avais toujours fais, pour essayer d'oublier cet échec. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle représentait pour moi ? Un échec ?

Je me rendis alors à l'infirmerie, enfin, jusqu'au marches qui menaient au premier étage du monastère où elle se trouvait. J'hésitais, peut-être que je n'avais en fait pas vraiment envie de savoir si oui ou non, _elle_ était encore là. Etais-je prête à supporter la mort d'une personne dont j'avais la responsabilité ? C'était tellement agaçant.

« - Professeure. »

Je reconnus la voix qui m'appelait et levai les yeux un instant. C'était Hubert, il descendait du haut des escaliers et revenait sans doute de la petite salle de soin. Peut-être que mon heure était venue, finalement. Et s'il essayait de me tuer ? Le laisserais-je faire ? Ou bien essaierais-je de me battre pour ma vie, quitte à causer une victime de plus ? Le garçon restait plutôt silencieux face à la situation, et arborait cette expression habituelle qu'il était difficile de décrire, comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

« - En tant que serviteur de la future impératrice, je ne vous cache pas mon envie de vous faire exécuter pour avoir manqué à sa protection. »

Et il aurait bien raison, d'une certaine manière. La _future impératrice_, hein ? Elle était si importante, aux yeux de tous. S'il y avait bien une personne à protéger, plus que n'importe qui d'autre au sein de l'empire, c'était bien elle. Même si depuis le début, je refusais de la considérer comme telle, c'était pourtant ce qu'elle était. Le mage me regardait maintenant de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut. Il me dévisageait.

« - Mais en tant qu'ami de Dame Edelgard, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier de lui avoir sauver la vie. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Avais-je bien entendue ? Edelgard était en vie ? Hubert était reconnaissant ? Non, je devais certainement rêvé. Si l'un des deux était possible, je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir entendre l'autre.

« - Je n'ai jamais douté de vos capacités, professeure, et à en juger par votre état plus que pitoyable, j'ose imaginer que avez déjà réglé le problème. »

Régler le problème. C'est ainsi qu'il appelait ça. C'était une exécution, ni plus ni moins. De la pure vengeance. Une vengeance nécessaire.

« - Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous même. La vie de _son Altesse_ est mise à prix dans nombre de territoires de l'empire, ou même ailleurs. Mais cessez d'avoir la prétention de penser pouvoir la protéger envers et contre tous alors que vous représentez vous-même un danger pour elle. »

Ses paroles étaient difficiles à entendre, j'avais presque envie qu'il s'étouffe avec ses propos, mais il avait raison. Je ne pouvais lui enlever. Et quand le mage sombre fut enfin parti, je ne trouvai plus la force de monter les escaliers. Je décidai finalement d'écouter Jeralt, et allait retirer ces vêtements ensanglantés qui me donnait l'allure d'un démon. Même si c'était ce que j'étais, je ne pouvais pas garder cette image au sein du monastère, j'allais effrayer mes élèves.

J'errais pendant de longues heures sans croiser de visage familier. Inconsciemment, j'évitais surtout les endroits trop fréquentés. Je n'avais pas envie de répéter encore comment je m'étais royalement vautrée. Je soupirai, n'y avait-il vraiment nulle part où aller en ces lieux où je puisse trouver réellement la paix ? En y repensant, peut-être que si, il y avait bien un endroit. Je ne savais pas exactement où il se trouvait, mais j'en avais entendu parler. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour des jardins aux multiples entrées, de vrais labyrinthes, avant d'enfin réussir à m'orienter dans ce dédalle de végétation en tout genre. L'endroit était très calme, il y régnait presque une ambiance de mort. Ce n'était pas très étonnant, maintenant que j'avançai entre les quelques pierres tombales parfois décorées de fleurs. Mes yeux cherchaient inévitablement à lire les noms qui y étaient gravés, quand j'aperçu une longue toile qui s'apparentait à une robe. Je relevai lentement les yeux sur le voile blanc, longeais les courbes de la femme, appréciait les dorures finement brodées de la cape qui recouvrait ses épaules, rencontrais ses cheveux clairs torsadés avant de me heurter à l'éclat vif de son regard de la couleur du jade.

« - Dame Rhea ? la nommai-je alors que je ne m'attendais pas à la trouver ici. Vous êtes ici ? Jeralt devait...

\- Seteth s'occupe de ça, me souriait-elle tristement savant que je n'eus finit ma phrase. Ma pauvre enfant, reprit-elle faiblement. En combien d'éclat votre esprit s'est-il brisé ? »

Mais que racontait donc cette femme dont les paroles n'avaient aucun sens ? Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de percer mon âme de cette façon, si j'en avais vraiment une ? Je fis un pas en arrière quand elle s'approcha de moi, comme pour me protéger, avant de remarquer la tombe devant laquelle elle se trouvait. _C'était le prénom de ma mère._

« - Alors vous la connaissiez, constatai-je devant l'expression de l'archevêque.

\- En effet, plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix me parut familier. Elle suintait de désespoir. Mais pourquoi ? Etait-ce l'état lamentable dans lequel je me trouvais qui lui faisait ressentir tout ceci ? Non, certainement pas. Même si Rhea s'était jusqu'à maintenant montré singulièrement préoccupée par ma personne, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu ainsi.

« - Vous semblez plus que peinée par la disparition de cette femme que je ne saurais jamais l'être, lui fis-je remarquer. »

D'une certaine façon, c'était presque injuste. Cette tristesse ne me serait jamais permise alors qu'elle avait perdue la vie en me mettant au monde. Je ne pourrais jamais la connaitre. Je n'avais pas eu à faire un quelconque deuil. Je ne ressentais ni douleur, ni chagrin. Rien qui ne s'en rapproche de près ou de loin. Mais, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal ainsi, après tout.

« - Et bien, il est naturel pour une mère de pleurer la perte de son enfant. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'une façon douce et pénible. Mon esprit se tût. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que je venais d'entendre alors que son regard me privait de tout mouvement. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment pouvait-elle lâcher cette bombe, là, de cette façon, en me faisant face de la sorte ? Comment pouvait-elle rester si calme après ces révélations ? Si ses dires étaient vrais, alors elle faisait maintenant face à l'assassin de son enfant. Tous ses regards, tous ses gestes me revinrent en mémoire, et me firent l'effet d'une gifle en plein visage. Sa curiosité et son intérêt pour moi, le comportement de Jeralt, tout s'emmêlait dans ma tête alors que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Et pourtant, tout trouvait enfin un sens sans en avoir aucun. C'était trop, bien trop pour moi, je ne pouvais plus rester là.

J'avais l'impression que le destin se jouait de moi. Peut-être que cette Déesse avait décidé de me mettre à l'épreuve, ou bien me punissait-elle pour toutes les affreuses choses que j'avais pu commettre ? Je cherchai un sens logique à tout ce qui m'arrivait maintenant. Ma vie n'avait jamais semblé autant catastrophique et bordélique qu'à cet instant. C'était beaucoup trop d'informations à digérer. Je ne savais plus réagir devant l'indécence de ces révélations. Mon père m'avait encore menti, mais dans quel but ? Me protéger ? J'en avais assez, assez de tout ce cirque, assez de tous ces problèmes. J'en avais assez de devoir penser aux autres. J'en avais assez de me sentir envahie par toutes ces émotions que je ne comprenais pas. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose. Partir. Partir très loin. J'étais en train de devenir complètement dingue. J'allai faire ça, rentrer et faire mon sac, et quitter cet endroit que je ne supportais plus.

J'étais résolue, bien décidé de m'éloigner de cet endroit néfaste. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui était néfaste à cet endroit ? Si je n'avais pas décidé d'accepter ce rôle de professeur, alors peut-être qu'Edelgard ne serait pas dans cet état ? Serait-elle quand même retourner à Enbarr ? Non, je ne devais pas me blâmer, ce choix était seulement le sien. Et pourtant... Si j'avais été plus forte, juste un peu... Je me secouai la tête violemment alors que la souveraine envahissait de nouveau mon esprit, j'étais déjà assez forte, et tout était sa faute. Sa façon de me regarder, sa façon de s'adresser à moi sans cesse, son attitude tantôt condescendante, tantôt attachante. Si elle n'avait pas autant occupé mes pensées, alors jamais je ne me serais laissé distraire. La future impératrice était la seule responsable. Alors pourquoi était-ce elle, qui avait reçu le coup qui m'était destiné ? Pourquoi la lame qui avait traversé sa poitrine semblait avoir atteint la mienne ? _Seigneur_, je perdais totalement la tête. J'avais envie de fuir. Comment pourrais-je de nouveau lui faire face, supporter son regard ? Et pourquoi était-ce maintenant la seule de mes préoccupations ? Il me fallait m'en aller, c'était la seule option possible, avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard. Peut-être qu'ainsi, je pourrais sauver le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Ou peut-être pas, après tout.

Mon corps se figea alors que j'arrivais en haut des quelques marches devant ma chambre. Mon cœur semblait s'être arrêter de battre. La lumière de la lune, seule, me permettait de distinguer dans la pénombre, la silhouette de la princesse héritière. Elle ne pouvait pas être là, ce n'était pas possible, je devais surement rêver. Et pourtant, lorsque le nuage balayé dans ce ciel nocturne laissa transparaitre quelques rayons de lune, je n'eus plus aucun doute. C'était bien ses yeux mauves, qui maintenant me fixaient, sur l'expression désolée de son visage d'ivoire fatigué. Comment pouvait-elle tenir debout, avec la blessure qui lui avait été infligée ? Mais par dessus tout, pourquoi était-elle là, à attendre mon retour, comme si la Déesse elle-même était aller la chercher ? _Putain, cruel destin_. J'étais déconcertée, j'avais l'impression de ne même plus savoir respirer.

« - Byleth... »

Ma conscience m'abandonna. Mes jambes firent un pas en avant, puis se précipitèrent en direction de l'héritière qui reproduisait mes gestes. Je la réceptionnai dans mes bras que je refermai sur elle avant même que je ne le réalise. Le parfum se dégageant de ses cheveux prit possession de moi le temps de fermer les yeux un instant. _C'était donc bien réel._

« - J'ai bien cru ne jamais vous revoir... »

Le son de sa voix fit taire mes doutes alors que mon corps semblait maintenant devoir supporter le poids de toute ma peine qui peu à peu, s'emparait de moi. Ce contact était si apaisant, et pourtant tellement douloureux. J'avais cessé de chercher à comprendre. Tout ce qui m'importait était de sentir ses doigts fragiles se resserrer sur moi comme si j'allais disparaitre, la chaleur de son corps débordant de vie, et les battements de son cœur, qui se faisaient si rapides...

_...ou peut-être était-ce le mien._


	23. Ch XXIII - Le Bal de la Grande Lune

_Je pose ça là._

**Mijoqui** : Elle ne se soucie pas trop de ce genre de détail, ahah ! On repassera niveau propreté xD Pauvre Hubert (enfin, quoique... il peut se montrer rude !) Mais une chute est si vite arrivée (coucou la tour de la déesse xD). Rhea sera une super grand-mère ! Elle a la puissance ! Wouuuh ! Vive l'empire ! Vive Edelgard !

**Little** **D**. **Tartine** : Coucouuuuuu *danse de la joie* Ah ! C'est vrai qu'elle peut faire penser à ton OC de ce point de vue là. En même temps, Byleth est une mercenaire dénuée d'émotions, donc tuer, ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont elle se souci ! Heureusement, Byleth doit avoir son uniforme en plusieurs exemplaires ! (on imagine, en tout cas XD) ! Hubert, cher et tendre Hubert... J'ai beaucoup aimé ce passage, et écrire un peu la dualité de ses « sentiments » par rapport à Byleth. Edelgard est sauvée ! (Oui, ça aurait été dur d'écrire la suite avec un fantôme... quoique... *a des idées*) Je m'attache de plus en plus au personnage de Rhea, je dois avouer ! xD Et j'aime sa façon d'être, et sa « spontanéité »... xD Les deux se ressemblent plus qu'elles ne le croient ! Ah, merci pour ces compliments sur cette fin ! :D

**AngelM719** : Oh, ca me dérange pas que tu commences chaque review comme ça ! xD C'est marrant tout le monde a retenu ce detail de Byleth qui se fou d'être pleine de sang, ahah ! Hubert est assez singulier, très franc, qui n'hésite pas à dire tout ce qu'il pense. Et je el trouve vraiment honnête, en fait, quand j'y repense ! Ah, Rhea et Byleth, c'était LA scène de l'année ahah ! Merci pour tout ! :D

**Lucina** : Hubert est reconnaissant, de là à dire gentils... c'est un autre monde ! Je te laisse découvrir si ton hypothèse tient la route ou non. Ah, pour Sothis, honte à toi ! (je plaisante). Elle apparait dans le prochain chapitre ) C'était plus tard que je ne le pensais *se perd avec ses chapitres* :D A plus ! Et merci !

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapitre XXIII - Le Bal de la Grande Lune

La vie semblait avoir reprit son cours au monastère dans lequel j'avais maintenant régulièrement l'impression d'étouffer. Comme si il n'était jamais rien arrivé, les élèves, professeurs et chevaliers, se comportaient de la plus normale des façons. Tous ou presque, car dans ma classe, en cette fin de semaine, une des élèves manquait à l'appel. Quand à moi, j'étais toujours là. Je n'avais pas changé d'avis, j'étais juste complètement perdue. Je n'avais pas trouvé la force de tout abandonner après l'avoir revue. J'avais difficilement du m'avouer que quitter cet endroit ne serait pas aussi simple que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il y avait toutes les révélations autour de l'Archevêque que je n'avais pas une fois volontairement revue, et puis, il y avait aussi Edelgard. Avant toute chose, je devais m'assurer qu'elle aille bien et soit définitivement remise. Une fois ceci fait, peut être que le poids de mon départ en serait allégé. Je n'avais simplement pas envie d'admettre que je me mentais à moi-même, et ce en permanence. Car j'aurais préféré dix fois partir en exploration, cent fois affronter des brigands, et milles fois mourir sous les crocs d'une bête sauvage plutôt que de me confronter à la réalité. Je ne manquai pas de courage lorsqu'il fallait me jeter dans une bataille, mais affronter ma propre humanité était bien la dernière chose que je souhaitai. J'avais toujours cru être incapable de ressentir la moindre petite émotion, aussi futile soit elle. J'avais toujours trouvé cela curieux, d'en être totalement privé. Et maintenant que je commençai à y être confrontée, et bien, amèrement, je regrettais.

La semaine, ainsi, avait été habituellement ennuyeuse. Les aigles de jais étaient bien plus calmes qu'à l'accoutumée. D'aucuns ne m'avaient tenu rigueur pour ce qui était arrivé à leur déléguée et de toute façon, jamais ils n'auraient osé. Chacun était responsable de sa propre vie, c'est ce que tout le monde avait déduit. C'était pourtant bien moi ici, qui me sentait coupable. Ma raison semblait prendre le dessus sur ma logique. Il était déjà difficile d'affronter un ennemi, alors s'affronter soi-même. Je soupirai, encore, après un nombre incalculable de fois.

Il fallait leur changer les idées, mais comment procéder quand moi-même en étais-je incapable ? Pourtant, la semaine aurait du être spéciale, car c'était demain soir qu'aurait lieu le grand bal annuel de Garreg Mach. Le Bal de la Grande Lune. Mon quotidien était vraiment ennuyant, mais devoir participer à un bal. J'en avais déjà mal à la tête. Je devais me ressaisir, et reprendre mon sérieux afin de remplir le rôle de mentor que l'on m'avait confié. Je ne pouvais pas passer mon temps à me morfondre et à culpabiliser. Et puis, c'était bien loin de me ressembler.

Je divisai la classe en binôme durant l'entrainement de l'après midi. Combat libre. Une partie de moi n'avait tout simplement pas envie de m'entrainer, alors je me contentais de les observer. C'était important aussi, de noter leur progrès. Ma petite tribu se sépara très rapidement en quatre petits groupes. Caspar et Ferdinand ne faisait apparemment jamais rien séparément et il ne fut donc pas surprenant de les trouver ensembles. Bernadetta faisait équipe avec Pétra. La jeune insulaire n'avait pas seulement l'allure un peu sauvage, mais aussi les manières. Tout récemment arrivée de l'archipel de Brigid, elle arrivait peu à peu à se familiariser avec la langue et les coutumes locales. Petra était étonnement singulière, elle restait particulièrement calme en permanence face à n'importe qu'elle situation. Elle était assez impressionnante, je devais bien l'avouer. Elle avait passé des jours à essayer d'abattre plusieurs oiseaux d'une seule flèche lors de sa chasse, suite à une discussion avec sa dirigeante qu'elle semblait étonnement admirer. Encore une situation qui me laissait perplexe. Après tout, l'héritière de Brigid avait été envoyée ici en gage d'allégeance pour l'empire. Tout ça me semblait tellement démesuré. N'importe qui à sa place ressentirait une aversion pour l'empire Adrestia, et indirectement envers la future impératrice. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Petra, bien au contraire, qui n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour sa souveraine. Impressionnante, oui, c'était le mot qui lui convenait le mieux, et il n'était pas surprenant que Bernadetta soit totalement terrorisée de se trouver face à elle, cette éternelle froussarde. Dorothea faisait équipe avec Hubert, un duo bien improbable, mais ils maitrisaient tout d'eux l'art de la magie noire, et essayaient d'apprendre l'un de l'autre autant qu'ils le pouvaient. La chanteuse était étonnement à l'aise avec le garçon même si je voyais bien ce dernier parfois s'impatienter devant la façon de parler un peu trop franche de sa camarade. Enfin, je m'attardai plus particulièrement sur le dernier binôme qui travaillait devant moi. Deux utilisateurs de magie blanche, et pour une fois, Linhardt ne semblait pas à moitié rêver. Je le voyais même, au contraire, très enthousiaste à partager ses connaissances. Et il avait de quoi être ravi, car Flayn, tout récemment débarquée dans ma classe, était aussi passionnée que lui. Les deux étaient surement fait pour s'entendre. Flayn avait rapidement su se mettre à l'aise parmi les élèves, et ça n'avait pas été très difficile dans l'ambiance lourde de la semaine. En fait, son arrivée avait fait souffler un vent de fraicheur sous les ailes des Aigles de Jais. C'était plus qu'agréable. En plus, elle était assidue et très brillante. Remarquablement brillante. Tous ces poussins se démenaient pour faire du mieux possible, tous sauf un.

Manuela avait fait des miracles avec la future dirigeante de l'empire. Ce n'était pas lui jeter des fleurs que d'affirmer qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter pour la soigner. Et grâce aux soins prodigués, Edelgard avait vite été remise sur pieds. Enfin, c'était à relativiser. Elle n'avait pas assisté à tous les cours de la semaine, devant impérativement se reposer, et ne pouvait surtout pas participer aux entrainements quotidiens. Je n'avais pas eu d'occasion particulière de lui parler, mais je pouvais percevoir la frustration qu'elle ressentait. En tant que dirigeante des Aigles de Jais et future impératrice de l'empire, elle ne pouvait accepter d'attendre à ne rien faire. Ce sentiment d'inutilité, je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Et d'ailleurs, si le repos était ce qu'on lui avait conseillé, cela m'aurait étonné qu'elle soit capable d'écouter.

« - Ne deviez vous pas vous ménager ? réprimandai-je sans quitter mes élèves des yeux, sous l'ombre de l'auvent du terrain d'entrainement.

\- C'est ce que je fais, soupirait la dirigeante trop entêtée pour être restée se reposer. Il ont fais des progrès, reprit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus.

\- C'est possible. »

Elle avait raison, mais mon rôle n'était pas de les flatter. D'aucuns d'entres eux n'avaient envie de se retrouver dans le même état qu'elle, j'avais pu voir leurs efforts redoubler. Tous avaient été affecté par ce qui était arrivé.

« - Professeure, est-ce que vous m'évitez ? »

Elle ne perdait pas de temps et allait droit au but. Que pouvais-je répondre à cette question qui ne manquait de franchise ? Je ne l'évitais pas, enfin, pas vraiment. Ou peut-être un peu. Je ne pouvais pas nier le fait le me sentir coupable qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans cet état. Elle m'avait fait confiance pour assurer sa protection, et je n'avais pas su me montrer à la hauteur de la mission dont elle m'avait incombée. C'était un fait.

« - Vous comptez ouvrir le bal ? changeai-je de sujet.

\- Comme le veut la tradition. »

Devais-je lui préciser que je ne trouvais pas cela raisonnable ? Non, c'était inutile, et puis je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas. Elle était à peine remise, mais refuserait d'être laissée de côté. Personne ne lui en aurait pourtant tenu rigueur. Mais je connaissais maintenant assez bien la souveraine, sans prétention aucune de ma part, pour savoir qu'elle ferait tout pour ne pas se montrer faible aux yeux de ses camarades. Elle était la future impératrice, après tout, et Bal de la Grande Lune était un grand événement. Chaque année, les déléguée des trois maisons avaient l'honneur, et le devoir, d'offrir la première danse sous le regard des autres. Ce serait bien la première fois que j'assisterais à un évènement de ce genre là, que je trouvais déjà très ennuyant.

« - Vous ne devriez pas être là, Edelgard, mais en train de vous reposer.

\- En effet, soupira-t-elle résignée. Mais je devine que cette remarque n'a pas pour seul sens celui des mots que vous avez employé. »

Elle visait juste beaucoup trop facilement. Elle aussi, commençait malheureusement à me connaitre, et ce n'était bon ni pour elle, ni pour moi. Ma foi, la future impératrice s'éloignait, et c'était le principal, même si je doutais fortement qu'elle allait tranquillement aller se reposer. Je devais bien reconnaitre avoir passé la semaine à éviter toute confrontation avec elle, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination dont elle pouvait faire part. C'était un sacrée bout de femme, souris-je à cette pensée.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivée. Enfin, le grand soir, pour être exacte. L'excitation des élèves se ressentait dans les couloirs des dortoirs alors que je pouvais les entendre courir un peu partout. Je me demandais bien à quoi ils pouvaient tous penser, surement pas à la tenue qu'ils devraient portés, puisque ce soir, c'était uniforme de soirée. C'était étrange, un bal en uniforme, non ? Enfin, ce n'était pas plus mal, je n'avais pas non plus à me tracasser pour savoir comment m'habiller, même tenue qu'à l'accoutumée. Et à la nuit tombée, je me dirigeai ainsi vers le lieux de cette grande soirée.

Le grand hall de réception avait été aménagé pour l'évènement. Les lustres avaient été démultipliés, les murs recouverts de bouquets de roses et de décorations dorées. C'était presque un peu trop tape-à-l'œil, devais-je avouer. Je remarquai d'abord les professeurs un peu plus loin, devant le grand buffet. Manuela portait sa grande robe verte qui en montrait plus qu'elle ne devait en cacher, les épaules recouvertes d'un doux duvet. J'imaginai aisément la femme toujours célibataire à la recherche d'un homme qui comblerait son cœur, ou à défaut, son profond décolleté. Hanneman se tenait à ses côtés, bien plus réservé, dans son éternel costume qui l'habillait. Seteth aussi était là, plus en retrait, dans son complet bleu et doré, avec sa jeune sœur à ses côtés. Je devais lui reconnaitre un certain charisme, même s'il me démontrait toujours autant d'animosité. Et enfin Rhea, qui comme toujours, me regardait. Malgré ses récentes révélations qui désormais me perturbaient, elle continuait de me subjuguer.

La salle commençait à se remplir, je profitai de la foule pour échapper au regard de l'archevêque, et commençait à chercher mes étudiants des yeux. Simple curiosité, je me demandais si eux aussi, allaient oser danser. Certains s'étaient montrés impatients, d'autres plus réticents, mais tous en tout cas étaient présents. J'attrapai une coupe de champagne quand un plateau passa devant mes yeux, seule bonne nouvelle de cette soirée. Je n'étais définitivement pas à mon aise ici, et vidai le verre en seulement quelque gorgée. L'archevêque, dame Rhea, s'avança, et quand enfin elle frappa dans ses mains, commençait l'affreux refrain. Tous les élèves se reculèrent sur les côtés pour laisser au centre de la salle s'avancer, les délégués et leurs moitiés. Ils avaient cet honneur, celui d'annoncer, le début de ce bal que déjà, je détestai. Mon regard fut instinctivement attiré sur l'aigle de jais qui lentement, se mettait à danser. Son partenaire était un jeune homme que je ne savais nommé, ni de ma classe, ni de celles de mes alliés. Je le regardai moins d'une seconde, futilité, alors que mes yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ma chère protégée. Elle aussi portait cet uniforme de soirée, ensemble noir et doré, sur lequel sa cape vermeille retombait. Pourquoi me sentais-je si frustrée ? Je remarquai ensuite Dimitri, de la même façon habillée, avec sa seule cape bleue pour le distinguer. Enfin, je cherchai Claude, que je fus incapable de trouver jusqu'à me retourner. Mes yeux croisèrent son regard émeraude qui brillaient sur son visage basané. Il souriait, et sans me demander, attrapa ma main avant de me traîner sur la piste où il devait danser. _Seigneur_, j'avais envie de me cacher.

Je n'osai même pas regarder le monde, sur les côtés, qui devaient certainement nous dévisager. Je me concentrai sur le jeune homme dont j'essayai de suivre les mouvements. Il était heureusement bien meilleur danseur que moi, et m'évitait une quelconque humiliation. Il me devait au moins ça, puisque c'était lui qui m'avait ici traînée.

« -Détendez vous professeure, vous vous en sortez très bien.

\- Vous savez que juste pour ça, je pourrais vous assassiner.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas, souriait le garçon. »

Mais à quoi s'amusait-il ? Non, évidemment je n'aurais pas osé. Faire disparaitre le futur dirigeant de l'alliance serait certes, très compliqué, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui m'en manquait. Je soupirai, et supportai ces allers et retours en tournant sur moi même en attendant patiemment que tous les autres élèves ne rejoignent la danse, et que la mienne soit terminée.

Après un long moment insupportable, j'étais enfin débarrassée, et m'était précipitée en dehors de cette grande salle dans laquelle j'étouffais. Cette soirée était certainement la pire de toute l'année. Je me demandais comment tous les autres élèves faisait pour le supporter. Enfin, le problème venait surement de moi, je supposais. Je devais m'éloigner. Je pris instinctivement le chemin que par cœur je connaissais, celui qui menait vers l'immense pont qui surplombait le profond gouffre entre les falaises des montagnes d'Oghma. J'étais sûre qu'au moins, ici, je ne serais pas dérangée. Je montais rapidement toutes les marches pour arriver au sommet de la tour de la Déesse dont j'appréciai le calme. C'était bien plus relaxant. Je pouvais enfin souffler. La plaine était comme d'habitude, endormie sous les rayons de lunes qui la parcouraient. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer le silence qui y régnait. Si j'avais pu être un aigle, moi aussi, je me serais envolée. Je secouai la tête, essayait de vider mes pensées, quand soudain retentirent des sons biens familiers sur lesquels je me retournai. Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je reconnus la silhouette qui s'avançait.

« - Edelgard ? Ne devriez-vous pas être au bal ?

\- Et vous, pourquoi n'y êtes vous pas ? »

Je la regardait lentement s'approcher. Je ne cessai de me demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici, m'avait-elle suivit ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de danser en meilleure compagnie ? Cette question me donnait envie de l'envoyer balader. Qu'était-il en train de m'arriver ?

« - Ne va t'on jamais pouvoir discuté de ce qui est arrivé ?

\- De quoi voulez vous parler ?

\- Cessez de vous moquer de moi, vous savez très bien à quoi je fais référence. »

Encore une fois, elle y allait fort, je reconnaissais bien là sa détermination et sa persévérance. N'allait-elle vraiment jamais abandonner ? Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si obstinée ? Ah, je me souvenais, c'était la future impératrice, et elle ne laissait jamais tomber. Je l'entendis soupirer avant de la voir s'approcher de l'espace par lequel j'observai dormir la plaine.

« - Professeure... chuchotait-elle comme pour respecter le silence de la nuit. Ce jour là, j'aurais pu jurer que vos yeux et vos cheveux avaient changé de couleur...

\- Vous avez certainement rêvé.

\- Pourquoi n'arrivez vous pas à être honnête avec moi ?

Faisait-elle toujours référence à la couleur de mes cheveux ? Je n'en étais plus très sûre. A quoi d'autre, sinon ? Il valait mieux en tout cas pour le moment qu'elle ne sache pas grand chose de plus, quand moi-même n'avait pas réellement d'explications à lui donner.

« - Vous savez, mes cheveux n'ont pas toujours été de cette couleur. Lorsque j'étais captive, mes ravisseurs ont testé nombre de drogue sur moi, et l'une d'en elles leur à fait perdre toute leur pigmentation, ils sont devenus blancs... »

Je ne connaissais pas ce détail de son histoire qui était toujours un peu plus horrible à entendre. Pourquoi me confiait-elle ça maintenant ? Etait-ce dans le but que je me confie à elle à mon tour ? Ou bien peut-être me montrait-elle seulement qu'elle me faisait confiance.

« - J'aime leur couleur ainsi.

\- On dirait que vous avez prit ma remarque au pieds de la lettre, riait-elle maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ce but là... Je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'elle était belle ainsi. _Que racontais-je ? Je délirais_. Depuis quand me souciais-je de ce genre de détail concernant mes élèves ? Et puis, depuis quand la trouvais-je belle ?

« - Peut-être devrions-nous retourner au bal, professeure. Notre absence risque de se faire remarquer. Et puis, je suis certaine que nombre de personne souhaiterait vous inviter à danser.

\- Sans façon, danser n'est guère une de mes activités favorites.

\- Claude ne semble pas s'être embarrassé de ce genre de détail.

\- Je lui ferais payer cet affront, m'amusai-je.

\- Et si c'était moi ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise de sa question. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, si ? Son regard ne me quittait plus, ou bien était-ce peut-être le mien qui ne pouvait plus se détourner d'elle. Je ne pouvais plus que fixer ses deux perles de couleur lavande. Je me sentais désarmée. Le silence s'empara bientôt de ce lieu saint, avant d'être brisé par le bruit de ses talons contre la pierre lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi. Je la vis tendre la main, comme pour une invitation à danser, lorsque mes doigts, plus hésitant, se posèrent sur ses gants blancs sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mon corps agissait de nouveau seul, mécaniquement. Et mon cœur ? Je pouvais l'entendre raisonner dans ma poitrine de la plus étrange des façons sur un rythme qui m'était bien inconnu. La future impératrice sourit, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner ses pensées.

« - ... Edelgard ? soufflai-je sur son visage si proche.

\- Une seule fois. »

Je fermai les yeux, un instant, et la laissai ses lèvres découvrir les miennes le temps de quelques secondes. Mon esprit se tût, alors que tout autour de nous sembla disparaitre. La seule chose que j'arrivais à ressentir étais la douceur de ses lèvres accompagnée de son souffle chaud, et de cette délicieuse odeur. J'avais parfaitement conscience de ce que ce geste impliquait. Et lorsqu'enfin elle rouvrit les yeux, je ne pu que remarquer dans son regard, qu'elle savait parfaitement que cet échange était à la fois le premier, mais aussi le dernier que l'on pouvait se permettre.

_Car sur les chemins que nous avions choisis, les sentiments ne nous étaient permis._


	24. Ch XXIV - La Peur, c'est comme une part

_Salut salut !_

_Vous étiez plusieurs à attendre ce « titre » avec impatience. Bon, je vais vraiment essayer de distancer mes prochaines publications, par contre ! Je ne peux définitivement me permettre de poster tous les 3 jours ! xD_

**Mijoqui** : Petra ? je ne vois pas duuuu tout ce que tu veux dire par là ! Pauvre Bernie... Il va peut être falloir que j'arrange ça ! Ce n'était pas le but premier ! (je crois que c'est ma propre amertume que tu ressens xD) Mais oui ! Homme ou Femme ! Il nous emmène ! XD Un seul baiser ! :D C'est suffisant !

**Tartine** : Coucouuuuu *attrape le serpent* (euh... cette expression normalement ce s'emploie pas dans ce contexte...) Oh ce serait amusant ! C'est vrai ! Pauvre chat, encore ! Ne le surmène pas ! Oui, elle s'inquiète, tout est sa faute après tout, aaah, By, pas assez forte... PETRAAA ! Tu sais que je la mets en avant exprès pour toi, hein ? xD Et du coup je l'aime de plus en plus ! Laisse Flayn tranquille, oh ! El, fidèle à elle ! (oh le jeux de mots !). Merci pour la description du bal ! C'était pas aisé ! Et oui, CLAUDE ! Comment as tu pu oublier ?! La touuuur ! Encoooore ! (faut que je change de décors.. xD) Lascivité... héhé, tu ne t'es pas trompé ! J'avais vraiment envie de l'ecrire ce passage sur ses cheveux ! Moi même je l'ai découvert qu'a ma seconde partie, que c'était pas naturel ! ET puis, je la trouve vraiment touchante ! Elle fait confiance à Byleth et tout (dans ma fic) et oui, elle fait le PREMIER pas ! (et peut etre le dernier... huhuhu). Des frisson ? Je suis fière ! C'était le but, enfin, en quelques sortes ! A tout bientôt !

**AngelM719** : Merciiiii ! Oui, byleth se bat avec sa conscience en permanence on dirait ! Les duos, j'ai eu du mal sur certains, mais au final j'ai joué sur la touche humoristique ! xD Surtout pour Dorothea et Hubert ! Je regrette de n'avoir pas plus développé d'ailleurs. Claude a osé ! En payera-t-il le prix ? Certainement ! Ah cette fin ! je suis ravie qu'elle plaise !

**Vive la Pologne** : Heyyy ! Ca faisait un bout ! Contente que ca te plaise et que ca te donne envie de découvrir le prochain ! (qui est du coup juste là xD)

**MacHellia** : Coucou ! :D Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ici ! Ah son « petit aigle » ) Rhea je l'affectionne vraiment beaucoup, et peu à peu, sa place prend de l'importance dans mon texte ! J'espère juste que c'est assez fidèle au personnage xD Ce n'est pas aisé de décrire une telle femme ! Oui, Jeralt va devoir faire la causette...:\ qui sait comment réagira Byleth. Pour ses pouvoirs... Certainement ! Enfin, je suppose ? xD Quand elle assumera, déjà ! j'avais envie de faire le bal comme dans le jeux, surtout que je n'ai pas assez décrit les rapports El/Dimitri pour les faire danser (et que j'aime pas le El x Dimitr... xDDD) Oh, mais oui, qui fais danser Hubert ! Ta question me troue ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Et pour répondre à ta question, il n'y a pas de « voie » a proprement parler, enfin, ça pourrait être un mélange, disons )

**Lucina** : Oui, je t'ai reconnu ! Bon pou Sothis, le passage est furtif, je te préviens ! Mais elle apparait pour le moment quasiment un chapitre sur 2 ! Du coup, tu vas bientôt avoir les réponses à tes hypothèses ! :D N'hésite pas à formuler les prochaines.

_Sur ce, enjoy_ !

* * *

Chapitre XXIV - La Peur, c'est comme une part de Gâteau

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que mon sommeil se faisait agité, mais au moins, je dormais. C'est du moins l'impression que j'avais. Depuis toute une semaine, je ne cessais de faire ce même rêve, celui où je voyais cette même silhouette. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle semblait se rapprocher. Jusqu'à cette nuit, ou elle apparut, de la plus distincte des façons. Son visage ne me paraissait pas inconnu alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Plongé dans les ténèbres, seule, en bas de ces nombreuses marches, elle se tenait assise sur ce trône, duquel elle dominait. _Mais où pouvais-je me trouver ?_

_« - Tu te poses vraiment cette question ? »_

J'écarquillais les yeux. _Elle pouvait m'entendre ?_

_« - Bien sûre que je peux t'entendre, puisque je suis dans ta tête. »_

Mais qui était cette jeune fille ? Ses yeux émeraudes étaient accordés à ses longs cheveux presque de la même taille qu'elle, dans lesquelles apparaissaient ses longues oreilles en pointe. Elle n'avait pas l'air humaine, et pourtant nous ressemblait tant. Et pourquoi semblait-elle tant me connaitre ? _Ce n'était qu'une gamine, non ?_

_« - Qui traites-tu de gamine ici ?! »_

J'ouvrai les yeux et sursautai, ce n'était vraiment qu'un rêve ? Pendant combien de temps avais-je dormi alors que le soleil frappait ma chambre ? J'avais pourtant l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une seule minute ou deux. Qu'était-il en train de m'arriver ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net.

Je sautai de mon lit et m'habillai avant de quitter les dortoirs et de me diriger vers la salle de réception où j'empruntai très rapidement les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Les grandes portes de la salle d'audience dans laquelle je pénétrai étaient restées ouvertes, j'en profitai. Je balayai la pièce, cherchai l'archevêque du regard sans la trouver, quand malheureusement je tombai sur le conseiller.

« - Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-l-homme de façon abrupte.

\- Je dois voir Rhea. »

Je vis le visage de Seteth se faire un peu plus sévère sur mes paroles très directes qui manquaient certainement de politesse et de respect envers sa Sainteté. Je n'avais pas le temps de me justifier devant lui, et surtout pas l'envie, alors que je m'impatientai.

« - Dame Rhea se trouve dans ses quartiers, et je vous conseille de ne pas aller la déranger, me mettait-il en garde. »

Comme si j'allais écouter. Je quittai aussitôt la grande salle pour prendre la direction des escaliers qui montaient encore un étage plus haut. Je ne m'y étais encore jamais rendue, et le conseiller me suivait. _Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant_. J'aurais pourtant pu le stopper en toute facilité, mais peu importait, comme si il allait réussir à m'arrêter. Je l'entendais derrière moi crier des choses incompréhensives auxquelles je ne prêtai d'ailleurs même pas attention, lorsque j'arrivai devant les supposées portes des appartements sur lesquelles je frappai.

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites ! fit l'homme au regard sévère en m'attrapant presque douloureusement le bras. »

Il eut beaucoup de chances que les portes s'ouvrent avant que ne le lui coupe la main d'un coup sec de mon épée qui ne me quittait jamais. Car je ne supportait absolument pas de me sentir oppressée. De quoi il se mêlait ?

« - Dame Rhea, je suis désolée mais cet individu...

\- Il suffit, Seteth, fit la femme en levant le plat de sa main devant lui. Laissez-nous je vous prie.

\- Mais, Rhea... »

Le regard de la femme se fit plus ferme. L'homme ne prononça plus un mot avant de baisser la tête en signe de respect et s'en alla. Il avait l'air très contrarié, et voudrait sans doute me faire payer pareille humiliation, mais c'était bien le dernier de mes soucis. Enfin, je l'espérais... Personne ne savait de quoi il pouvait être capable. Il n'était sans doute pas le commandant en second de l'armée de l'Ordre pour rien.

« - J'attendais votre venue, souriait maintenant la grande dame après le départ de son bras droit. »

Je m'efforçai de rester calme et de garder mes distances face à cette femme qui continuait de m'attirer, inévitablement, dans ses filets. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais pu, mais elle avait ce don, celui de me faire baisser ma garde, peu importait la situation.

Elle me fit signe d'entrer. Ses appartements faisaient sans doute la taille de tout l'étage. Elle ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure. Je suivis la dirigeante de l'église, et traversai un long couloir jusqu'à une intersection. Je devinai sa chambre sur la droite à travers la porte restée ouverte. Sur la gauche, chemin que l'on prit, se trouvait un autre couloir qui donnait cette fois sur un gigantesque balcon qui dominait le continent. La vue était impressionnante, on pouvait voir les sommets des montagnes d'Oghma qui entouraient, frontières naturelles, la totalité du monastère. Je me dirigeai vers le bord pour pouvoir admirer. On pouvait même voir une légère couche de nuages sous nos pieds. Une vue qu'elle s'était bien réservée.

« - Est-ce la vérité ? lâchai-je alors sans modalités.

\- Votre père ne vous a donc vraiment rien dit. »

Je serrai les mâchoires et refermai les doigts sur le rebord de pierre qui nous entourait. Ca recommençait, je me sentais de nouveau énervée. Tout le monde m'avait caché la vérité. Mon père était repartie en mission avant que je ne puisse le confronter. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour de nouveau s'éloigner du monastère, même après ce qui était arrivé. La seule personne ici présente capable de me donner des réponses, était cette femme et ce qu'elle prétendait être, si je me décidai de la croire.

« - Vos pouvoirs se sont-ils éveillés ? »

Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, cela me déconcertait. Elle avait l'air de parfaitement savoir de quoi elle parlait. Alors c'était vrai ? Etait-elle vraiment la mère de la personne qui m'avait mise au monde ? J'avais tellement de mal à y croire, et pourtant, une part de moi en était déjà certaine.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Ma chère enfant, bien sûre que si... où vous ne seriez pas ici. »

Je détestais cette facilité qu'elle avait de deviner mes pensées et me percer à jour. Je détestais la sensation que quelqu'un s'insinue dans mon esprit et me touche de trop près. Je détestais la sentir si proche alors que je ne savais rien d'elle, ni elle de moi.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre famille descend de la grande Déesse.

\- Notre famille ? tiquai-je. Ma seule famille est celle que Jeralt représente.

\- Un homme qui n'a cessé de vous mentir. »

Elle visait douloureusement très bien. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Quel était son véritable but depuis le tout début ? Quelles étaient ses intentions à mon égard ? Mon père s'était méfier, et aujourd'hui, je commençai à en comprendre la raison. Sauf que Rhea disait vrai, lui aussi, m'avait mentit. Je ne savais plus qui croire, je ne savais plus en quoi croire. Je me retrouvai simplement seule, abandonnée.

« - Vous n'avez pas fait mieux que lui, l'accusai-je alors. Vous auriez pu tout me dire, ce n'était pas les occasions qui vous manquaient.

\- M'auriez-vous cru ? »

L'archevêque avait-elle toujours réponse à tout ? Arrivait-elle toujours à se justifier de la sorte, de la plus juste et agaçante des façon ? C'était comme si elle avait attendue le bon moment, le bon moment pour avouer. Comme si elle avait su que cela allait arriver. C'était tellement surprenant, et si déconcertant.

« - Jeralt m'a privé de vous pendant toutes ces années.

\- C'est mon père !

\- Et Sitri était ma fille. »

Pourquoi pouvais-je ressentir de la tristesse derrière ce sourire qu'elle continuait d'aborder si naturellement ? J'arrivais à percevoir cette chaleur qu'elle dégageait, celle qui me réconfortait, celle qui m'apaisait. Car malgré toute cette colère qui me submergeait, malgré la déception et la rancœur, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. J'étais bien incapable de la moindre agressivité envers elle. Et c'était terrifiant. J'en avais assez entendue.

« - Vous aussi, vous la voyez. »

Mon corps s'arrêta alors que je m'apprêtai à partir. Comment pouvait-elle être au courant ? Est-ce qu'elle aussi... ? Ce n'était pas le moment. Et ça ne le serait certainement jamais. Je ne devais plus laisser cette femme m'approcher, elle représentait un danger. Comme tout le monde ici, d'ailleurs. J'avais bien trop de fois baissé ma garde. Je refusais d'en payer le quelconque prix.

Je passai le reste de la journée à ressasser et à m'impatienter. Quelles sensations désagréables. Je n'arrivai pas à me changer les idées. J'avais essayé de m'entraîner, sans succès. Je m'étais rendue sur la place du marché, où rien ne m'avait intéressé, et maintenant que la lune était levée, je ne pouvais me résoudre à aller simplement me coucher. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie de faire ce rêve, encore. Car chaque fois que je m'endormais, le destin semblait me rattraper. Comme si le passé des Astrea n'était pas assez lourd, je devais maintenant composer avec celui de cette soi-disant lignée. Pouvait-on vraiment avoir si peu de chance ? Ou bien tout avait été calculé. _Le destin, hein ?_ Je trouvais qu'il se moquait bien cruellement de moi.

Je me retrouvai à déambuler dans les jardins nocturnes du monastère sous la seule compagnie que celle que m'offrait l'astre de lait. La lumière s'en dégageait maintenant faiblement dans cette voute céleste, alors qu'elle n'allait tarder à disparaitre pour quelques nuits. C'était à peine si je pouvais voir mes pieds. Heureusement, je connaissais par cœur ce chemin que j'avais tant de fois emprunté, même si je n'avais aucune idée d'où je me rendais. J'avais seulement envie de marcher.

« - Un... Un fantôme ?! entendis-crier alors que je me rapprochai.

\- Pas encore, soufflai-je à la jeune fille que je rencontrai.

\- Oh, professeure, c'est vous ? »

Qui voulait-elle que ce soit d'autre ? Il faisait très sombre, mais quand même, et j'osai espérer ne pas encore ressembler à un fantôme, même si j'en prenais les habitudes. Mais je me demandais ce que la Cerf-d'Or pouvait bien fait si tard dans des endroits déserts du monastère. Enfin, peu importait, ça ne me regardait pas.

« - Je... Je me rendais au réfectoire, j'ai oublié quelque chose là bas.

\- Très bien, alors bonne soirée, Lysithea.

\- Ah, euh, oui. Bonne soir... A- Attendez ! »

_Nom de Dieu, que me voulait-elle ?_ N'avait-elle pas quelque chose à aller chercher plutôt que m'ennuyer ? Je me retournai sur la jeune fille, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés.

« - Vous ne demandez pas à m'accompagner ? Enfin, c'est juste que les autres me proposent toujours d'habitude, ils pensent que... hésitait-elle. Peu importe, en fait, euh... Je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être discuter ?

\- Avez vous une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? »

Je soupirais. Pourquoi voulait-elle soudainement discuter alors qu'on ne s'était jusque là jamais croisé. Enfin, sauf la fois où je l'avais espionnée, elle et la future impératrice. Ah... Je tiquais, c'était peut-être l'occasion que je recherchais. Non, non... Je devais me raisonner, et arrêter de me mêler d'histoires qui ne me regardaient pas.

« - Très bien, si il le faut, me résignai-je.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? »

Mais pourquoi avais-je accepté ? _Maudite curiosité_. La magicienne semblait cependant rassurée, elle avait en tout cas cessé de trembler. Peut-être qu'au fond, je voulais juste l'aider. Ah.. plus le temps passait, plus je devais admettre de moins en moins me reconnaitre. Moi qui ne me souciais généralement guère des autres, volais maintenant au secours de jeunes filles en détresse. C'était vraiment risible. Surtout dans ces conditions.

« - Du gâteau ?

\- Pardon ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux maintenant que je voyais la jeune fille enfoncer allégrement sa cuillère dans la pâtisserie qui semblait contenir plus de sucre qu'il n'en fallait pour tuer quelqu'un. Et ce n'était pas sa première part. Je me demandais d'ailleurs d'où pouvait bien sortir celle qui trônait dans l'assiette posée devant moi. Quand était-elle arrivée là ? On était vraiment venue ici pour ça ? Je soupirai, mon attention s'égara.

« - Ce n'est pas leur couleur naturelle, fit la plus jeune étudiante en s'essuyant la bouche alors que mon regard l'interrogeait. Mes cheveux, vous ne cessez de les fixer.

\- Vous avez remarquer.

\- Est-ce qu'Edelgard vous en aurait parler ?

\- Non, rien ne vous concernant. »

Sauf son attrait pour les sucreries que je pouvais maintenant constater. Mais apparemment, elle et la déléguée avaient plus d'une fois discuté.

« - Je suis surprise qu'elle se soit confiée à vous sur son propre passé.

\- Vous le savez ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Vous ne me fixeriez pas ainsi sinon. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Après l'avoir vu avec la future impératrice, je n'avais cessé de me questionner. Et ses cheveux n'étaient pas sans me rappeler la nuance particulière d'une certaine souveraine de l'empire...

« - Vous chaver, fit-elle en avalant un indécent morceau de gâteau. Je suis née avec une maladie rare, et mes parents, désespérés, ont cherché tous les moyens pour me soigner. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de drogues et de substances qu'ils ont pu faire tester. Et un matin, mes cheveux étaient devenus blanc. »

Cette histoire me faisait familièrement penser à celle de quelqu'un. Y avait-il des personnes dans ce monastère, dont le passé n'était pas aussi tragique ? Je commençais à en douter.

« - Mais je ne leur en veux pas, je peux comprendre leur désarrois. »

Des parents qui ne pensaient surement qu'à sauver la vie de leur enfant. Même moi, pouvait comprendre. Des gestes désespérés de la part de personnes désemparées.

« - Je me demande cependant pourquoi Edelgard a choisi de tout vous raconter. »

J'aurais certainement pu lui poser cette même question, mais je trouvai les réponses seule. Derrière cette attitude arrogante de future impératrice, froide et presque parfois sans cœur, l'Adrestienne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les autres. J'en arrivai presque à la conclusion qu'elle ne pensait pas assez à elle-même, malgré la force de ses convictions. Même quand elle n'était pas là, l'aigle ne cessait de me surprendre. Peut-être était-ce aussi cela, que j'affectionnais chez elle.

« - Pourquoi me raconter tout ça, Lysithea ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si Edelgard s'est confiée à vous, c'est qu'elle vous fait assez confiance pour ça, alors je peux surement en faire autant. »

Elle me faisait confiance, hein ? En d'autres circonstance, j'aurais surement sourit en entendant ces mots.

« - Et puis de cette façon, vous n'aurez plus à nous espionner. »

Ah... Ca aussi, elle l'avait remarqué. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle avait pu penser, mais le regard que je voyais maintenant ne me donnait absolument pas envie de lui poser la question. Sans doute que je n'avais pas envie d'en entendre la réponse.

« - Vous pouvez l'avoir, si vous voulez... lui soufflai-je alors que la jeune biche ne cessait de fixer mon assiette.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Enfin... Je le prends quand même. »

Cette petite était vraiment amusante. C'était agréable de découvrir d'autres élèves que ceux avec qui je passais habituellement mes journées. Sa personnalité était plus qu'attachante, je devais bien l'avouer.

« - Est-ce que vous avez entendu ?

\- En.. Entendu quoi ?! »

La plus petite lâcha son gâteaux alors que je me dirigeai vers le comptoir d'où il m'avait semblé entendre un bruit. Je mis la main sur le pommeau de mon épée, prudence obligeait, avant de passer par dessus. Oh, ça aussi, c'était surprenant.

« - C'est n'est qu'un... fis-je en disparaissant derrière le meuble de bois.

\- Un- Un quoi ?! demanda la magicienne terrorisée qui n'osait s'approcher.

\- Un chat !

\- AAAAH ! entendis-je crier. Aaah... ? Un chat ? Seulement un chat ?

\- Un chat, répétai-je la petite boule de poils entre les bras. »

J'entendais la bête ronronner. Celle-ci semblait s'être aventurée pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Et Lysithea, elle, semblait se décomposer. Cette dernière sursauta quand se mit soudain, seule, à bouger, la poignée de la porte sur des sons peu familiers.

« - Qu- Qu- Qu'est-ce... essayait-elle d'articuler. »

Alors encore une fois, je m'approchai, pour ne pas qu'elle ne se mette à finalement hurler. Je posai ma main sur la poignée, avant d'ouvrir presque violement la porte.

« - AAAAH ! Un... Un... Fantôme ! entendis-je devant moi.

\- F- F- Fantôme ? Balbutia la cerf d'or la bouche ouverte avant de ne plus du tout pouvoir bouger. »

Ah. Je pouvais presque voir son âme s'échapper. Son cerveau avait déconnecté. J'agitais une main devant son visage sans la moindre réaction. Tant pis. Je me retournai ensuite vers la porte maintenant ouverte, avant de voir le garçon allongé par terre. Le lionceau dont les cheveux étaient de la couleur de l'argent était surement tombé de peur à la renverse lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte.

« - Oh... s'étonna-t-il. Mais vous n'êtes pas un fantôme ? »

Avaient-ils tous décider de s'allier pour me vexer ?! Ou bien mon apparence laissait-elle si peu à désirer ? C'était à peine croyable.

« - Que faites vous ici, Ashe ? Interrogeai-je le nouveau venu.

\- Je cherchais juste ce... chat... Lorsque j'ai entendu du bruit, ha ha, riait-il maintenant. Et j'ai cru que vous étiez...

\- Inutile de le répéter, le coupai-je contrariée. »

Décidément, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Bernadetta à ce joyeux trio pour qu'il soit au complet. Chaque maison avait donc son froussard, pensais-je. C'était assez rassurant.

« - Bon, je retourne aux dortoirs, donc à moins de vouloir rester ici... soufflai-je agacée.

\- On vient ! répondirent les deux élèves à l'unisson. »

Comme je m'en étais doutée. C'est ainsi que je raccompagnai le lion et la biche jusque devant les chambres où je les abandonnai. Décidemment, en plus d'être professeure, voila que je devais jouer le rôle de baby-sitter. Je n'avais vraiment pas imaginé que j'aurais eu à faire ce genre de tâche en venant dans cet étrange monastère. J'avais déjà tellement à faire avec mes propres élèves, que je devais m'occuper de ceux de mes collègues. Peut-être que je devais cesser de sortir la nuit pour m'éviter ce genre de soucis. Ma foi, d'une certaine façon, cette soirée particulière avait été amusante. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé croiser ces deux élèves ici.

Il se faisait maintenant encore plus tard, mais l'envie de dormir n'était toujours pas au rendez-vous. Je profitai de nouveau d'être au calme pour finir ma balade nocturne pas très loin des jardins. Je remontai ceux de l'aile Ouest, passai devant l'Académie des Officiers. Je voyais le grand étendard dorée, sur le mur de la première salle de classe que j'observai. Ensuite le drapeau bleu saphir, jusqu'à apercevoir la bannière vive de couleur vermeille assombrie par la nuit de celle à laquelle j'appartenais. C'était étrange, les lumières y étaient encore allumées.

Je m'avançai, sur mes gardes, dans la grande salle qui était encore occupée. Qui pouvait bien s'y trouver à cette heure-ci ? Tous les élèves s'étaient-ils donner le mot pour sortir cette nuit ? Et puis, alors que je me rapprochai, mes yeux s'agrandirent.

« - Edelgard... ? chuchotai-je avec surprise. »

La jeune femme était avachie à une table, les bras croisés sur des livres en pagailles sur lesquels elle semblait s'être endormie. Que pouvait-elle bien être venue faire là ? Son visage était si paisible, alors que j'entendais sa respiration s'échapper lentement de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

« - Edelgard... répétai-je doucement à son oreille, la main sur son épaule. »

Lentement, ses yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir pour ensuite se refermer, et tenter de s'ouvrirent à nouveau. J'avais du mal à me détacher de son expression à la fois perdue et innocente, bien loin de celle que se forçait d'afficher la future impératrice.

« - Byleth... »

Mon cœur cogna presque violement dans ma poitrine à l'appel de mon nom. Surtout prononcé sur ses lèvres. J'en eus un geste de recul avant que l'aigle endormi ne se réveille enfin. J'en avais perdu mon sang-froid et mes mots.

« - Professeure ? s'étonnait la souveraine. Que faites vous ici ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous demandez ça. »

L'aigle balaya la pièce, regarda devant elle puis sous ses mains. Elle feuilleta rapidement les quelques feuilles volantes à moitié froissées. Comme pour elle-même se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait ici.

« - J'étais seulement venue réviser, mais je crois bien m'être endormie. »

Non, vraiment ? Elle croyait bien, en effet. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. La pauvre, avait surement voulu rattraper tout le retard qu'elle pensait avoir accumulée pendant cette semaine passée à se reposer. Elle n'en avait pourtant pas besoin, et le cas échéant, aurait pu le faire dans sa chambre. Je soupirais, elle était vraiment agaçante à ne jamais rien écouter.

« - Je vous avais pourtant dit de vous ménagez, soufflai-je contrariée.

\- Désolée, c'est juste que...

\- Vous n'avez aucune excuse, rétorquai-je. Maintenant, allez vous coucher.

\- Me donneriez-vous un ordre, professeure ? s'étonnait la jeune femme.

\- Si il le faut.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler qui je suis et ce à quoi je prétends ? s'amusait maintenant l'Aigle de Jais.

\- Ce sera inutile, future impératrice. »

Je m'approchai pour fermer les vieux livres encore ouvert devant elle, pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était assez. Je n'en avais apparemment pas encore finit pour cette nuit de devoir les materner. Tout cela ne me ressemblait pas, mais vraiment pas.

« - Vous savez, j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser que vous ne soyez que de trois années mon aînée. Et à d'autres moments, j'en oublie même que vous êtes mon professeure. »

Que racontait-elle maintenant ? Etait-elle vraiment réveillée pour dire ce genre de chose ? Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Non, pas cette nuit, pas à cette heure-ci, et pas ainsi. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver la force, pas devant ses yeux ébahis. C'était si difficile.

« - C'est pourtant ce que je suis, articulai-je. Seulement votre professeure. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur cette réponse qu'elle avait devinée avant même que je ne l'eus prononcée. Edelgard était loin d'être stupide, elle savait ce que tout cela signifiait. Mais cette réponse, c'était la seule que j'étais capable de lui donner.

« - Edelgard, l'appelai-je alors que la jeune souveraine s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de classe. Les sentiments que vous avez pour moi, continuai-je. Vous devez les faire taire. »

Je l'entendis soupirer, résignée, sur la dureté de mes propos, mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas, bien au contraire. Elle me fixa une dernière fois de cette façon qui aurait pu avoir raison de moi.

« - Et vous, professeure, en serez-vous seulement capable ? »

Et sur ces paroles qui m'achevèrent, l'Adrestienne quitta enfin la pièce me laissant seule, et presque amère. La main sur mon visage, je devais me forcer, masquer cette bien triste réalité. Je ne pouvais faire autrement.

_Que de tuer ces sentiments._


	25. Ch XXV - Dans l'Ombre de la Victoire

_Bonsoir bonsoir,_

_J'ai tenu 6/7 jours avant de poster ! Un exploit ! Ahah !_

_J'ai terminé le chapitre 31, donc je garde toujours la même avance ! Il faudra que j'en prenne un peu plus, cependant, pour le déconfinement ! Car je n'aurais plus trop le temps d'écrire après. _

**Mijoqui** : Il me tarde aussi ! Peut-être dans le chapitre 31 :D (ça fait loin quand même !) Rhea est dure oui, mais elle a de quoi ! Ouiii Lysitheaaaaa ! Sa maladie c'est un clin d'oeil à ses emblèmes, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'emblèmes, et qu'il faut que je respecte certaines choses ! On trouvera un moyen de la guérir ! Ashe ! *doit penser à le mettre dans son chapitre 30* j'espère qu'il t'a plu et que je l'ai pas trop malmener (et que je l'ai respecté pour le peu où il est apparut !) Meri pour la fin :D Elle me tenait à coeur !

**Lucina** : Merki ! Oui, Sothis est bien la déesse ! Quant à ses apparitions, et bien... elles sont amenées à être de plus en plus fréquentes ! Mais je ne dirais rien de plus ) Ah tu le trouvais plus long ? L a longueur est un peu aléatoire de toute façon ! A bientôt !

**Little D. Tartine** : Ah que salut Patrick ! Oui, tu parles d'une influence... Ohw, ressort le ! Ca me fera un clin d'oeil à moi même ! XD Le fameux ! Le gateaux et les fantomes ahah ! Rien qu'avec ça, on devine les cocnernés ! Putain toi et ta bouffe ! Tu me tues ! xD « godiche » *meurt une deuxième fois* Byleth n'a plus d'intimité, la pauvre ! Je me demande encore jusqu'où va la clairvoyance de Sothis ! Ah, mais c'est dit dans un de mes prochains chapitre... *se tait* Rhea est tellement forte, tellement classe, tellement Rhea quoi ! Et oui, elle fait mal ! C'est comme si elle avait un petit piolet et qu'elle tapait sur la tête et sur le coeur de Byleth, « prends ca » « et ca » ! Merci pour la punch-line, j'ai moi même bien rit en relisant ! *coucou a Mijoqui qui confirmera peut etre avoir été ravi pour Ashe* J' »adore « Prends ca By, essaie donc de faire taire tes sentiments » et après « Naaaaaaan ne tue pas tes sentiments » ! xD Tu m'as tué, encore ! (je dois avoir autant de vies que toi au final xD). A tout bientôt ! (2h du mat c'est ca ? XD)

**Eatoce** : Coucou ! Je note pour le changement de nom ! Merci pour le compliment ! Oui c'est pas évident pour le conseiller de ne pas pouvoir justement « conseiller » xDD Le pauvre, personne ne l'écoute ! Aaaaah merci pour l'équilibre, certains chapitres s'y pretent plus que d'autres ! Voila voila, encore merci, et à bientôt aussi ! :D

**Starck29** : Bienvenuuuuuu ! J'aime voir de nouvelles têtes ! Oh, l'intégralité d'un coup ? J'espère qu'elle te plait ! (je suppose que oui ?) Petit à petit, Edelgard fait son nid ! *okay arrete ses blagues pas droles*

**MacHellia** : Coucou ! Le trio, ahah, dommage qu'il n'y avait pas l'aigle dans le lot ! Mais j'avoue j'ai du mal avec elle xD Ca aurait été drôle ! Je pense qu'ils ne survivraient pas à un dodo à la belle étoile, en pleine forêt par exemple... Rhea est super charismatique, mystérieuse, emblématique (sans parler des emblèmes ahahah) et c'est super duuuur des fois d'écrire ses dialogues ! J'avoue, El à cloué le bec de Byleth !

**LCDAH** : Même si tu n'en es pas encore là, je réponds quand même à quelques questions ! Alors pour le nom de Byleth, je l'ignorais, voila pourquoi le « Astrea » mais l'histoire de l'astre noir... ca colle bien, ahah ! Merci ! Pour le calendrier, je commence en « janvier » car je ne me souvenais plus du touuuuut quel mois on arrivait xD J'ai commencé cette fic après avoir fais le jeu pour la toute premère fois, et je l'ai rush pour épouser Edelgard ! D'ailleurs j'aurais bientôt tout comme toi, une troisième alliance... XD Ta remarque à ce propos m'a tuée ! Merci ! J'espère te revoir vite ! A tout bientôt ! *caline le chacha au passage*

_A tout bientôt à tout le monde ! :3_

Chapitre XXV - Dans l'Ombre de la Victoire

Il ne fut guère surprenant de ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil avant d'entamer ce début de semaine. Bien trop de choses passaient et repassaient, dés que je fermai les yeux. Trop de choses que maintenant je ressassais. Et si m'endormir me menait à de nouveau _la_ rencontrer, alors je préférai rester éveillée. Je voulais me tenir éloignée le plus possible de toutes ces choses qui arrivaient à me perturber. Les origines de mes parents, celles de mes sentiments naissants, trop de futilités dont je ne pouvais guère m'embarrasser. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, j'avais du mal à mettre de côté certaines de mes pensées, surtout maintenant que la future impératrice comptait de nouveau parmi nos rang. Elle avait enfin rejoint les cours de façon permanente, du moins les théoriques, car je refusais encore qu'elle prenne part aux entraînements.

Je devais bien avouer avoir du mal à me concentrer, ses paroles de la veilles venant taper, encore et encore, comme un rappel à l'ordre. Pire encore, plus j'essayais d'arrêter d'y penser, plus cela m'obsédait. Je ne faisais plus que compter les minutes qu'il restait jusqu'à la fin du cours que je dispensais, et évidemment, elle l'avait remarquer. Je sentais régulièrement ses yeux poser sur moi, alors que je me forçai à regarder ailleurs, et le sourire qu'elle affichait. _Est-ce qu'elle en jouait _? Non, j'avais été plus que claire à ce sujet. Mais ce cours restait une véritable torture.

Je pensais que, peut-être, ceux de l'après midi se dérouleraient plus calmement, mais il serait bien difficile, là encore, pour moi de rester complètement insensible aux regards qu'elle me jetait. Mais peut-être qu'après tout, je me faisais des idées. Je venais quand même de reconnaitre qu'elle atteignait ma sensibilité... Etais-je déjà perdue ? Non, jamais je ne pourrais laisser cela arriver.

J'avais prévu un entrainement un peu spécial pour cette journée. Tour à tour, les élèves devaient m'affronter. J'avais pu quelques jours auparavant noter certaines observations lors de leurs exercices en binômes, et il était maintenant temps pour moi de les confronter. Les aigles de jais, avaient tirés leur numéro de passage, de façon totalement aléatoire. Ainsi, aucune injustice n'était possible, et d'aucuns ne pourraient prétendre avoir perdu car ils étaient les premiers à passer. De toute manière, tous ces combats, je comptai bien les remportés.

Le premier chanceux fut Ferdinand, notre rouquin préféré. Lui n'avait que faire d'être le premier, second ou bien dernier, tout ce qui l'intéressait était de me défier. Les étudiants avaient également eu le choix de l'arme, quand moi, je choisissais toujours l'épée. Deux minutes, c'était le temps qui lui était imparti, tout comme aux autres. Le jeune homme ne perdit pas de temps et s'élança vers moi. Sa lance était rapide, presque parfaitement maitrisée. Lui aussi s'était améliorée. Je pouvais sentir l'œil de nos spectateurs qui ne nous quittais plus, tous sauf deux en particulier. Comme je l'avais deviné, la princesse héritière et son subordonné. Soit, je me devais me concentrer. J'esquivais la lance d'un pas sur le côté, sans passer à l'attaque. Je voulais voir si le premier fils du Duc d'Aegir avait apprit du Lion de Saphir. Ferdinand avait perdu son duel sur l'endurance, je me demandais si maintenant, il avait acquit la patience. Le jeune homme me gardait à bonne portée, et ne cessait de reculer lorsque moi j'avançais. Il avait bien apprit, c'était satisfaisant. Mais les minutes était comptées, alors j'utilisais ma technique préféré, courrait le long du bâton et alla le désarmer.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Bernadetta de passer sous mon épée. J'attendis une dizaine de secondes, encore une autre, avant de constater que la pauvre petite était bien trop terrorisée pour oser m'attaquer. Au moins, notre duel n'allait pas s'éterniser. Je fis quelques pas en avant, arrivait à son niveau, avant de poser la main sur son arc et de la disqualifier. Je soupirais.

« - Kyaah ! »

Bon, avec elle, il fallait dire que je désespérais. Ma seule présence arrivait à la faire hurler. Et pourtant, elle avait vraiment du talent, il lui suffisait seulement d'en prendre conscience. Peut-être devrai-je lui donner des cours particulier. Ma foi, c'était maintenant le tour du suivant, et il s'agissait tout simplement du magicien blanc.

« - Professeure, m'interpella-t-il des gradins improvisés. Je déclare forfait ! »

_Sans blague ?_ Mais prenait-il au moins cet entraînement au sérieux où ne pensait-il donc qu'à aller faire une sieste sous un arbre à l'ombre dans la forêt ? Tous ces gamins allaient réussir à me faire perdre patience.

« - Me dois-je de vous rappeler que cet entraînement sera noté et comptera pour votre certificat d'aptitude ? »

C'était à peine croyable. Ils pouvaient au moins faire un effort, non ? En quelques minutes à peine, trois élèves étaient déjà passés.

« - Je suis prêt, professeure ! »

Bon, au moins, il y en avait qui avaient vraiment l'air motivés, mais ce n'était guère étonnant de la part de Caspar qui saisissait la moindre occasion de faire parler ses poings. Le jeune garçon à la touffe bleu me fit face et se jeta sur moi avant même que j'annonce le début du combat. Toujours très fidèle à lui même, aimais-je penser. Je frappai ses poings du plat de mes mains, le repoussai, une première fois, suivi bientôt d'une deuxième, mais le garçon revenait toujours à la charge. Après une bonne minute, il était couvert de poussière, mais son sourire n'avait que prit plus de place sur son visage. Un vrai bagarreur. Le temps m'était maintenant compté, j'attrapai le garçon dans sa prochaine mêlée, que je retournai et mis au sol pour le défaire. Un autre de moins. Combien en restait-il encore ?

Ah, Flayn. Je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter face à elle. Elle venait tout juste d'arriver, après tout. Peut-être devrai-je retenir mes coups. La jeune fille aux allures d'enfant avait choisi une dague, choix intéressant, mais elle maniait aussi la magie du vent. J'avais délibérément décidé qu'il n'y aurait aucune restriction sur l'art de la magie d'ailleurs, étant la spécialité de plusieurs de mes élèves. La filles aux cheveux émeraude commença par me lancer une bourrasque que j'évitai d'un pas sur le côté. Avec Lysithea pendant le tournoi, j'avais pu m'entraîner. Elle continua ainsi pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à jeter un de ses sorts à mes pieds. Je sentis la poussière se soulever. Mes mains vinrent machinalement frotter mes yeux qui me brûlaient. Elle était vraiment brillante. Une stratégie consistant à me déposséder d'un de mes sens, hein ? Bien, j'allais donc jouer le jeu, et je fermai ainsi les yeux. Je me concentrai sur les sons qu'elle faisait, chaque sort qu'elle lançait lui demandait un mouvement particulier. A droite, puis à gauche, et enfin... Des deux côtés ? Quand avait-elle apprit ça ? Je me jetai en avant, glissai sur le sol avant de l'entendre se précipiter sur moi. Je tendis mon épée et interceptait la dague que je devinais voler. C'était bien essayé, sans doute la meilleure tentative de la journée. Enfin, pour le moment.

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque Dorothea se retrouva face à moi. Son décolleté avait-il toujours été aussi profond ? Ou bien me faisais-je des idées. Elle n'aurait pas osé ?

« - Allons, professeure, vous n'allez quand même pas blessée une jolie jeune femme comme moi ? »

Ah. Si. Elle avait osé. J'avais ma réponse. Comme si ce genre d'attitude avait un quelconque pouvoir sur moi. Enfin, je m'élançai. La charmeuse avait aussi choisit l'épée, nos lames s'entrechoquèrent. Plusieurs coups se succédèrent. Derrière ses allures de croqueuse d'homme se trouvait une véritable combattante, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Elle se débrouillait même plutôt bien. Elle frappa un grand coup, me forçant à reculer, avant de me jeter le sort _feu_. Dorothea maitrisait la magie, je me demandais quand elle tirerait cet atout de sa manche. Je possédai un très large avantage sur mes élèves, car après tout, c'est moi qui les avais formés. Pas de chance, les deux minutes s'étaient écoulés et pas une seule fois elle ne m'avait touchée. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais précisé que le but de ces duels était de me battre, comment en quelques minutes auraient-ils pu y arriver ? Ou même avec plus de temps. Non, ce que je notais, étaient simplement leurs progrès. La stratégie originale de Dorothea figurerait d'ailleurs dans mes carnets.

C'était donc maintenant au tour de Pétra de s'élancer, et elle aussi, avait choisit l'épée. Je me méfiais particulièrement de la Brigiliène. Elle faisait incontestablement partie de ceux et celles qui savaient me surprendre. Et puis, plus d'une fois, elle avait démontré sa force et son esprit tactique. Excellente chasseuse, elle savait se faire discrète. Elle était à la fois très douée au tir à l'arc et dans le corps à corps. De façon très générale, elle n'avait presque aucun défaut, sauf peut-être son incompréhension de la langue. Mais ce n'était pas là dessus que j'allais aujourd'hui la noter. Elle était un véritable atout dans une armée. Très bien, cette fois, c'est moi qui m'élançai. Je fis rapidement quelques pas pour la déconcentrée, mais la jeune fille aux cheveux pourpres bloqua très facilement ma lame. Je n'en attendais pas moins de la petite fille d'un Roi. Plus que n'importe qui, elle voulait faire ses preuves. Mes jambes dansaient derrières les siennes, mais elle continuait de me bloquer. Elle était d'une rapidité déconcertante. Elle réussi à me tenir en haleine jusqu'à la fin des deux minutes que j'avais exigée, en tout cas, sans s'écrouler. Deux minutes, cela paraissait peut-être dérisoire pour certains, mais face à moi, c'était un véritable exploit.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que ce cher Hubert, l'ombre de notre impératrice. Avec lui aussi, je savais que je devais me méfier. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se présenta, un étrange silence régna.

« - Allez, Hubie ! entendis-je crier de là où tout le monde observait. »

Si le magicien sombre n'avait pas eu le regard si sévère, j'aurais presque pu me moquer de ce surnom avec lequel la chanteuse l'avait rebaptisé. Mais je devais avant tout me concentrer. Je connaissais assez la fourberie du jeune homme pour savoir qu'il ne laisserait pas ce duel se dérouler si facilement. Et après tout, lui aussi avait des choses à prouver, même si il ne s'en souciait guère. Très rapidement, des symboles magiques se dessinèrent à ses pieds, il allait donc attaquer. Sa magie noire était rapide et puissante, et je dus sauter sur le côté pour éviter le sort _miasme_ qu'il venait de me lancer. Celui-ci avait laissé des résidus peu ragoutant qui bientôt s'évaporèrent. J'aurais cent fois préféré affronté le feu de Lysithea que d'être recouvert par l'étrange matière sombre et violette. Le jeune homme recommença, un autre sort que j'évitais encore. Il répéta ainsi sa magie, à la même fréquence et à la même distance, ne me faisant que tourner autour de lui. Que préparait-il ? Je savais le vassal de l'héritière bien trop stratégique pour attendre seulement que le temps passe. Non, il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, c'était évident, et je devais réfléchir tout en esquivant la mélasse. _La mélasse ?_ Peut-être que... Je balayai le terrain autour de moi, le sol s'était presque assombri, et commençait à se recouvrir de la matière étrange. Espérait-il que je mette les pieds dedans ? Dommage pour lui, j'avais compris la technique. Et puis, il me suffisait alors de m'élancer sur lui pour que... J'écarquillai les yeux quand le garçon bloqua mon attaque en attrapant mon épée entre le plat de ses mains nues. Ou presque ? Ses gants étaient recouverts d'une matière noire qui les avaient protégés. Je reculai d'un bond pour observer, il était entouré de sortes de nuages sombres qui flottaient, ses paumes s'illuminaient. Ca, ce n'étaient plus des miasmes. Je ne connaissais pas assez la magie pour reconnaitre le sort qu'il s'était jusqu'à maintenant bien réservé de me montrer, et je voyais son sourire satisfait. Je pestai. Mais comme si j'allai le laisser gagner. Je comptais les secondes qu'il me restait dans ma tête, deux dizaines, peut-être moins. Ma prochaine attaque devait ainsi être la dernière. Je pris une inspiration et doublait ma vitesse. Je jonglai entre les résidus de miasme au sol pour l'approcher. Je passai sous ses mains, roulai sur le côté, avant de surgir dans son dos. Croyait-il vraiment que j'allais le laisser essayer de me ridiculiser ? Maintenant que ma lame le menaçait ? La magie était peut-être puissante et dangereuse, mais elle n'était rien par rapport aux talents que j'avais travaillé.

Ce huitième duel terminait ainsi la journée. Alors pourquoi me sentais-je si frustrée ? Etait-ce parce que je les avais tous remportés ? Ou bien parce que je savais pertinemment que cette dernière victoire était faussée ? Plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus cela me paraissait très clair. Mais je ne devais pas y penser et libérai mes élèves pour le reste de la journée.

Le soleil s'était enfin couché. Cela faisait maintenant des heures que mes pieds jonchaient le terrain d'entrainement. Les Aigles de Jais ne devaient pas être les seuls à devoir progressés. Je devais améliorer mes techniques, améliorer ma force, améliorer ma vitesse, améliorer mes tactiques. Je devais travailler tous mes angles mort, réduire mes ouvertures. Ce n'était jamais assez. Mon père n'avait jamais cessé de me répéter qu'on ne devait jamais s'asseoir sur nos lauriers, et c'était bien une des choses que j'avais pu retenir de nos nombreux entraînements. Sans oublier que pas une seule fois, je ne l'avais battu. C'était pourquoi je devais faire mieux, toujours mieux. Mais comment m'améliorer quand je n'avais que ces mannequins de bois sur lesquelles m'exercer ? C'était tellement rageant. Il m'était donc impossible de trouver adversaire à ma hauteur ? Ou peut-être parmi les chevaliers ? Non.. Ils n'avaient même pas été capable de retenir le chef de la troupe de brigand, comment auraient-ils pu me défier ? Je perdais encore patience, et ceci m'arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à mon dernier duel, remporté trop facilement. J'avais beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je n'imaginais pas le vassal de l'héritière perdre si facilement. Il n'était certainement pas son serviteur pour rien, et puis, Hubert m'avait plus d'une fois fait comprendre que se débarrasser de quelqu'un était pour lui quelque chose d'aisé. Non, je restais persuadé que celui-ci m'avait ménagé. Il ne me faisait toujours pas confiance, au point de ne surement pas vouloir dévoiler son panel de sort devant moi. Je me demandais jusqu'où était-il capable d'aller ? Car son don pour la magie obscure était déconcertant. Je me baissai, posai le genoux tout près d'un des endroits que le _miasme_ avait frappé. J'étais certaine de ce que j'avançai.

« - Vous ne devriez pas autant vous tracasser, professeure. »

Je me relevai et aperçu la future impératrice qui venait d'arrivée.

« - Je ne me tracassais pas. »

Peut-être un peu, mais je n'allais pas lui avouer.

« - Vous me cherchiez ? Lui demandai-je plus directement.

\- Si je vous répondais _non¸_ me croiriez-vous ? »

Difficile à dire accompagné du sourire qu'elle affichait. J'aurais aimé croire qu'elle était venue ici dans l'unique but de s'entraîner sans que personne ne le sache, mais cette supposition elle aussi, me déplaisait fortement. Elle était incapable de tenir en place, c'était à peine croyable.

« - C'est à mon tour de me mesurer à vous.

\- Certainement pas dans votre état, rétorquai-je lorsque la souveraine approcha.

\- N'était-ce pas vous qui répétiez que l'ennemi s'en moquera ? »

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Elle avait raison, mais s'entraîner dans sa condition était vraiment la dernière chose à faire. Ca ne pouvait que la blesser un peu plus. Pouvais-je vraiment lui dire non ? Pouvais-je de nouveau me permettre de froisser son égo ?

« - Ah moins que vous n'ayez peur de perdre, professeure. »

_Petite effrontée_. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas refuser le duel qu'elle me proposait, même si c'était une erreur. J'en avais pleinement conscience, et pas seulement car elle était blessée. Non, me retrouver seule avec elle arrivait à me dérouter. Et ce trop plein de confiance dont elle semblait déborder...

« - Très bien, puisque vous insistez.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi qui pose les règles. »

Je levai un sourcils interrogateur et attendis. Quelles pouvaient-être ces fameuses règles dont elle parlait ? Je regrettai déjà ce combat. A quoi pouvait bien penser l'Adrestienne alors qu'elle me fixait maintenant de ce regard brûlant ?

« - Pas d'armes, pas de magie. »

Pas de magie ? Se rappelait-elle que je n'en avais pas l'usage ? A moins que... Je savais parfaitement à quoi elle faisait allusion, et ce qu'elle essayait de me faire dire. Encore une façon détournée de me faire avouer certaines choses. Elle était vraiment maligne. Ce serait donc un combat à mains nues, j'en étais presque prise de nostalgie.

« - Et si je gagne... »

Comment ça, si elle gagnait ? Je n'appelais pas ça une règle. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un ridicule chantage finement dissimulé, et je restai maintenant accroché à ses lèvres pour savoir ce qu'elle allait réclamer. Rien ne sortait pourtant de sa bouche, à la place, l'héritière de l'empire continuait de me fixer. Je connaissais ce regard, insistant, hypnotisant. Celui devant lequel je me sentais bien incapable de résister. Je pouvais voir ses yeux descendre régulièrement sur mes lèvres, avant de revenir se noyer dans les miens, ou peut-être était-ce moi qui me noyait dans les siens ? Peu importait, je réalisai.

« - Lorsque je l'emporterai, vous devrez définitivement vous débarrasser de ce genre de pensée.

\- J'espère alors que vos duels de la journée ne vous ont pas trop fatigués. »

Impertinente, et arrogante. La force semblait donc être la seule option qu'il me restait. Au fond de moi, j'appréhendai. Je devais rapidement gagner, tout en me ménageant. J'allais devoir retenir mes coups mais rester assez ferme pour la défaire le plus rapidement possible. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, que face à moi, la future impératrice n'existait pas.

L'Aigle de jais me fit face. Elle positionna ses jambes dans des mouvements que je n'avais que trop déjà vu. Je vis sa poitrine se gonfler, avant de la voir s'élancer. J'évitai le premier coup de poing de son bras directeur, et attrapai le second entre mes doigts. La tension était palpable alors que le duel venait à peine de commencer. La jeune femme recula, détacha sa cape rouge qui s'envola, avant de se jeter à nouveau sur moi. Elle était plus rapide. J'arrêtai une seconde fois ses poings de la même façon qu'auparavant, avant de la voir s'éloigner encore. Elle me jaugeait ? Je m'élançai. La souveraine attrapa mon bras et me fit basculer sur le côté. Utiliser le poids de l'adversaire pour le renverser, hein ? Je me retournai, attrapai ses doigts avant de la frapper d'un plat. Mon opposante recula. Je vis sa main se lever sur sa poitrine. Avais-je frappé là où la lame l'avait transpercé ? De nouveau je culpabilisai.

« - Est-ce que tout va bien ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ne me ménagez pas. »

Elle avait beau dire ça, j'avais bien du mal à ne pas me faire du soucis. D'autant plus qu'elle avait cette blessure par ma faute. Je devais me ressaisir, et me re-concentrer sur ce duel que je ne devais définitivement pas perdre. J'attrapai le bras de la souveraine lorsqu'elle approcha, passai une jambe derrière elle, technique que j'avais déjà utilisée, lorsque celle-ci s'échappa en dansant presque derrière moi. Elle l'avait deviné. Je ne cessai de la stopper, de la contrer, avant de contre-attaquer alors qu'elle semblait parer tous mes coups. Je manquais de puissance, mais comment en donner plus ? Je ne pouvais imaginer davantage la blesser. Nous échangeâmes des coups pendant de longues minutes, sans que ni elle ni moi ne prîmes l'avantage sur l'autre. Je pouvais sentir l'électricité me traverser dés que son corps s'approchait, mon cœur s'emballer dés qu'elle me touchait. Et par dessous tout, je me sentais perdre chaque fois qu'elle me regardait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser gagner. Je fis un pas en arrière et de nouveau m'élançai. Si mes attaques manquaient de forces, alors j'allais jouer sur la vitesse, et l'acculer.

« - Et bien, professeure, soufflait-elle presque difficilement. Vous êtes vraiment très douée.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas par la flatterie que vous comptez gagner.

\- Certainement pas. »

La princesse héritière attrapa finalement mes mains lorsque son genoux me fit l'effet d'une décharge dans l'abdomen. Elle m'avait touché. Si je retenais mes coups, ce n'était certainement pas son cas alors que je ressentais maintenant une douleur à l'estomac. Elle ne manquait pas de sang-froid. Elle avait vraiment envie de l'emporter... _Qu'est-ce que je faisais ?_

Nos poings se rencontrèrent de nouveau, mais je la fis facilement trébucher. La jeune femme m'entraîna dans sa chute sur le sol dans une position qui ne m'était pas inconnue avant de me faire basculer. Son regard était plus perçant que jamais, déterminé. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de mes avant-bras. Je n'arrivais à me relever. En étais-je seulement capable ? Il le fallait. Je roulai sur le côté pour la faire tomber avant de me redresser. Ma poitrine se gonflait à rythme irrégulier, son énergie était impressionnante. Avait-elle une seule fois fait preuve d'autant de ténacité lors d'un combat ? Je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Non, c'était bien la première fois que je la voyais autant se démener. Tout ça pour quoi, seulement pour moi ?

Plus les minutes passaient, plus je trouvais douloureux de l'arrêter, et ça n'avait rien de physique. Je la voyais se fatiguer, je la voyais prête à s'écrouler, mais il était impensable de la voir abandonner. Pas ainsi, et surtout pas maintenant. Cette victoire ? Elle donnait tout afin de la remporter. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre, elle me désorientait. Ses mains frappaient chaque fois mon visage d'un peu plus près quand les miennes peinais à la contrer. Mes convictions peu à peu s'effritaient, alors qu'elle continuait à frapper, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter. Je devais mettre fin à ce duel qui n'en était plus un. Je serrai les dents, pris une inspiration, et attrapai sa main de la mienne quand l'autre vint frapper le plat de sa deuxième. Je répétai mes gestes en l'assaillant de mouvement qu'elle ne pouvait que supporter jusqu'à la voir peu à peu reculer. Elle se retrouva très rapidement de nouveau acculée, et le dos bloquée contre une des énormes poutres qui supportaient les auvents de ce terrain d'entraînement. C'était finit, j'arrivai à sentir ses muscle se crisper contre moi, se tendre sous mes doigts,. Nos souffles pouvaient presque se mêler alors que nous étions toutes deux à bout. Pour la première fois, je me sentais totalement vidée. Non pas que mon corps ait été éprouvé, mais ma tête était complètement sans dessus-dessous. Mon esprit ravagé.

« - On dirait bien que vous avez encore gagné, souffla difficilement la jeune fille qui n'osait me regarder. »

Je n'arrivai à supporter son regard fuyant, celui qui n'avait cessé de m'impressionner tout au long du combat. J'avais envie de voir cette flamme brûler, au plus profond de son âme. Je voulais voir ses yeux briller de ces milles éclats. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de lui faire face ? Pourquoi semblait-ce si difficile, d'encore une fois la rejeter ? J'en perdais la raison.

« - Pas cette fois, fis-je en captant de nouveau son regard alors que mes doigts s'échappaient sur son visage fatigué. J'avais perdu avant même que ce combat ne commence. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon visage se rapprocha du sien, nos respiration se mêlèrent alors que je mettais fin à ce supplice. Je n'avais plus la force de résister. Je fis ses lèvres miennes lorsque toute mes craintes et douleurs s'évanouirent. Je pouvais sentir mon corps réclamer le sien, comme si elle était la dernière chose sur terre. Car à ce moment là, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Je n'avais d'autre choix que d'avouer que dans l'ombre de cette victoire méritée...

_...se cachait enfin la vérité. _


	26. Ch XXVI - Sur nos Souffles Endormis

_Hello !_

_Alors, le chapitre 26 est relativement court, mais vous comprendrez vite pourquoi !  
Tout n'est tout de même pas gagné pour nos deux protagonistes ! Beaucoup de chemin à parcourir encore, et beaucoup de révélations devront être mises au grand jour !_

_Je n'en dis pas plus !_

**Eatoce** : Merci, encore ! Je pense que cette fiction entier de toute façon tourne autour de Byleth et de ses pensées, de ses questionnements, et de son évolution ! Merci aussi pour les combats, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère, je dois avouer ! Dorothea m'a tué dans les soutiens avec Hubert ! L'amour ne suffit pas toujours ! Mais bon, un peu de répit ne fait pas de mal !

**Mijoqui** : Il réapparaitra tkt pas ! xD Le décolleté, je sais même plus comment j'ai eu cette idée ! Caspar s'est bien débrouillé oui ! Moi j'aime bien Flayn, je la trouve pas si nulle même si c'est pas la meilleure, après c'est mon texte, donc j'adapte aussi xD Ferdinand personne ne l'aime :D xD Edelgard était vraiment à fond oui ! Mais ça n'a pas suffit à gagner ! En tout cas, pas le combat, héhé !

**LDT** : Coucou patrick ! Moi ausis la bouffe et moi c'est une grande histoire ! Byleth en prend conscience mais pour les assumer, c'est autre chose ! J'aime bien tu parles de tout le monde sauf de Flayn, on sent qu'elle existe vraiment pas dans ta tête xD La pauvre ! C'est mignon, tu fais des câlins à tout le monde ! Mais vas y, c'est aps moi qui irait ! je n'ai d'yeux que pour El ! Plus de Petra ! Toujours plus ! Hubert ne fait pas confiance à Byleth, il va pas se dévoiler comme ça ! Et puis quand il comprendra que la relation entre El et Byleth est plus profonde que ce qu'il croit, a mon avis ca va péter ! Byleth ne vit que pour être plus forte, jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait aucune autre motivation... Mais aujourd'hui que El s'est inscrusté dans sa vie, ça va changer ! Merci pour ces compliements sur mes fins )

**Zergath** : CHAMPAGNE ! Oui ! tu es mon 100ème review ahah, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup sur l'évolution de Byleth ! Je l'écris assez naturellement et spontanément, du coup c'est vraiment cool de voir que ça rend bien ! Merci, vraiment !

**Lucina** : T'inquiète pour l'inspiration, juste un coucou me fait plaisir ! :D

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XXVI - Sur nos Souffles Endormis

Mes yeux ne quittait plus la lune de cette étrange nuit. Seul le silence de ma chambre accompagnait celui de mon esprit. Mes pensées n'avaient jamais été aussi incohérentes alors que je restai étonnement calme. Pire que de ne pas savoir ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'en avais au contraire pleinement conscience. Et cette réalité était déconcertante. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie autant à la merci de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un. Plus encore, face à moi-même. Je ne me pensais pas capable de faire autant d'erreurs. Trois coups retentirent contre la porte de ma chambre, comme nous l'avions convenu.

J'attrapai la poignée et ouvrai, comme si cela m'avait toujours paru si naturel, si familier, et laissai la future impératrice entrer. Mon corps agissait presque mécaniquement lorsque je refermai derrière elle, chaque geste me semblait maintenant calculé. Loin du champs de bataille, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi tendue et désarmée

« - Personne ne vous a vu entrer ? »

Je pris les mouvements de sa tête comme signe de négation, avant de pas à pas l'approcher. Même à cette distance, je pouvais sentir son parfum l'envelopper. Cette odeur, elle avait vraiment le don de m'enivrer, elle me faisait perdre la tête, tel un poison qui progressivement s'insinuait. Quelle différence y avait-il, après tout ? Je me sentais lentement mourir. Lorsque j'étais en sa présence, je m'oubliais, disparaissais. Mon existence toute entière s'évanouissait.

Si le monde avait de tant de choses à offrir, je n'aurais prit aucun risque à affirmer qu'Edelgard en était la plus belle, mais aussi la plus fragile. Mes yeux parcouraient son dos, mes doigts ses cheveux, alors que je détachai cette grande cape rouge fièrement portée sur ses frêles épaules qui se voulaient inébranlables. Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'avais vu un tel esprit. Si sa persévérance me surprenait, son obsession me fascinait, et son entêtement, lui, m'avait charmé. Peu à peu, j'avais réussi à faire tomber son masque, alors qu'elle, semblait avoir arraché le mien. Mes mains s'égarèrent sur les rubans que d'un geste, dénouèrent, libérant ses cheveux. Si pour elle, leur couleur était un vestige de l'enfer, à moi, ce blanc immaculé ne faisait qu'attiser la folie. Doucement, celle ci me murmurait, le poids de ma raison s'envolait. Dans l'attente de ce moment figé, je restai seule, à l'observer. Mon cœur ne semblait battre que pour le sien, comme si elle m'était lié par un quelconque destin.

Ce moment semblait sacré, que d'un geste seulement j'aurais pu le briser, quand enfin se retournait, je pus le contempler, la plus belle des merveilles. Dans son regard profond je me perdais, pire encore, je m'y noyais, attirée par sa lueur que je voulais ne jamais voir s'éteindre. Ses lèvres, finement rosées, dessinaient ce sourire auquel je ne pouvais résister. Ni enchanteur, ni ravageur, sur sa peau claire, il se suffisait à lui-même, véritable danger. Celui-là même qui m'avait lentement piégé, simplicité. Un visage si parfait, pourtant très loin de ressembler à celui qu'elle se forçait de montrer. Peu importait princesse héritière ou bien souveraine, quand la seule chose qui comptait était ses yeux, émerveillés, sous les quelques rayons de lune. Combien de fois m'avaient-ils hypnotisés, pour me faire ainsi plier ?

Mes doigts effleurèrent sur ses mains, ses gants je retirai, un à un, découvrais la douceur que sa peau avait à offrir, délicate caresse pour lentement, s'évanouir. Etais-je encore capable de la moindre réflexion, futile, dans l'instant de ce moment présent ? Mon esprit, embrumé, n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de clarté. Doucement j'approchai, inhalai ce parfum, car sous pareille emprise, m'échapper était vain. Son souffle était tel une brise, j'arrivais à sentir, son sourire sur mes lèvres, tendrement s'étirer. Timidement, elle découvrait, quand un peu plus, je m'égarais. Aucun retour en arrière n'était maintenant possible, alors que je fermai les yeux, et que mes doutes se taisaient peu à peu. Je me laissai seulement m'oublier sur ses lèvres, entre ses mains, je ne répondais plus de rien.

D'un geste, je lui ôtai cette veste, difficilement détachée. Sa chemise, lentement s'entre-ouvrait, sur l'hésitation de mes doigts impatients. Sa peau était parfaitement lisse, bien que recouverte de cicatrices, marquée par son douloureux passé. Je voulais ces images s'envoler loin, ses douleurs s'effacer. Mais il aurait été dommage de faire disparaitre toute cette peine, qui faisait aujourd'hui d'Eldelgard, une Reine. Souveraine à laquelle je n'obéirai jamais, je savais mon cœur lui être déjà totalement dévoué.

« - Professeure...

\- Ne m'appelez pas ainsi, pas cette nuit. »

Un seul baiser pour la faire taire, et la faire cesser ses manières. Je n'étais plus ce professeur, ce protecteur, juste une âme solitaire qui ce soir, choisissait d'affronter ses peurs. Car ce que je devais le plus m'avouer, était que ces sentiments me terrifiaient. Et pourtant, de nous deux, c'était bien elle qui tremblait. Je découvris ses épaules, nues, où j'embrassai, chacune des marques de son sombre passé. Je pouvais sentir son corps frissonner, alors que mes doigts peu à peu s'égaraient. Dans son dos, ils remontaient, le long de sa mâchoire, ils dessinaient, les traits parfaits de son visage empourpré. Une nouvelle fois, je le ramenai jusqu'à moi.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, dans un mouvement délicat. Ma langue alla chercher la sienne, avant que ne s'échappe tout bas, nos tout premiers soupirs. Telle une décharge électrique, je sentis un millier d'étincelles me parcourir la peau. Fortes étaient les sensations de ce que je considérais être un fardeau. Mes jambes heurtèrent le lit, quand l'héritière, lentement me poussa, je tombai sur les draps. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes bras, ses resserrèrent sur mes poignets, impatiente, je soupirai. Voile de tendresse, je remarquai, son regard profond dont je ne pouvais me détacher. La plus belle chose sur Terre. Je la laissai diriger quand je sentis ses doigts, un à un se poser, s'aventurer sous mon bustier. Mon corps entier semblait brûler. Ma raison se consumer.

« - Byleth. »

Sur ses lèvres rosées, seul mon prénom s'échappait, sonnait à mes oreilles comme le plus beau des refrains, j'espérais ne jamais voir demain. J'aurai voulu ce moment figé, pouvoir fermer les yeux sans à avoir à penser, aux conséquences de ces actes engendrées. Mais rien n'avait plus d'importance que nos murmures échangés, car à cet instant, nous partagions ce péché.

Je me redressai pour enfin lui ôter, le reste des vêtements qu'elle portait. Lentement je fis glisser, l'uniforme couleur de jais. Ses collants retombèrent sous mes mains, et lorsque je la fis basculer, il n'y eut plus que la pénombre pour l'habiller. J'aurais pu la regarder des heures durant. Il m'était impossible de me détourner, hypnotisée par sa beauté. Je la trouvais magnifique, plus que jamais. D'un geste je me débarrassai des quelques pièces qui me couvraient, pour aller chercher sa peau nue. Son corps rencontra le mien sur une étreinte qui ne fit qu'attiser tout le désir que je pouvais ressentir, quand mes mains descendirent. Elle me paraissait maintenant si fragile. Je sentis sa poitrine se soulever, sa respiration accélérer, lorsque mes doigts survolèrent, doucement approchèrent, des courbes que je redessinai. Jamais mes gestes n'avaient été si délicats. Elle était telle une fleur que je n'osais faner, alors que ma langue lentement descendait pour s'imprégner de la saveur de sa peau. Mes dents s'impatientaient sur son cou, mon souffle chaud semblait la faire frémir alors que ses bras se resserraient fébrilement derrière moi. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent presque désespérément dans mes cheveux, quand les miens enfin, la découvraient, de la plus intime des façons. Mon cœur tapait à tout rompre.

Il n'y avait ni mercenaire ni souveraine, seuls nos prénoms demeuraient entre ces doux murmures, pour finir eux aussi, effacés. Dans ce silence ne résonnait maintenant plus que le son de nos soupirs. Un à un, ils s'échappaient, sur l'exaltation de ce plaisir partagé, pour venir s'évanouir. Seul le souffle de nos désir subsistait, celui de tous ceux inavoués. Juste une nuit, juste quelques heures, nous partagions la seule chose que l'on pouvait s'offrir. Un semblant de liberté, déployé sous ses grandes ailes de jais.

« - Si les étoiles m'avaient souri, je ne serais ce soir pas ici... »

Le ciel m'avait-il déjà paru si dégagé, quand mon esprit s'y échappait ? Douce lumière tamisée. Toutes ces étoiles, je ne pouvais les compter, alors qu'au travers de la seule ouverture de la pièce, mon regard semblait fendre la nuit. Je me vidai l'esprit. Je devinai les yeux parmes de la future impératrice me scruter, l'air interrogateur, sourcils levés. Celle-ci vint me rejoindre, ma cape saisit au passage, dont maintenant elle se couvrait. L'heure n'était plus à la pudeur.

« - Mon père le répétait souvent. »

De brèves explications, souvenirs enfouis, se remémorait ma raison. Je n'en comprenais toujours aucun sens, mais trouvais ça joli.

« - Vous ne pouvez pas rester là. »

Sans un mot, sans un bruit, personne ne devait avoir vent de son passage ici.

« - Je serai de retour dans ma chambre avant l'aube, mais pour l'heure, laissez moi seulement un instant. »

Juste une minute, alors. Peut-être deux, si j'y pensais encore. Je sentis la tête de la déléguée se poser, sur mon épaule, son esprit s'égarer. Je profitai de ce moment présent, figé à travers le temps. Et mon cœur, qui me faisait violence, douloureusement s'écraser.

_Car je savais ma présence éphémère à ses côtés._


	27. Ch XXVII - Teinté de la couleur du Jade

_Salut !_

_Je bosse sur un OS, je n'ai pas pu prendre d'avance sur Ailes Impériales ! D :_

_Mais bon, je me suis engagée à livrer un chapitre par semaine. Du coup voilà._

_J'ai le cul bordé de nouille, pour ceux qui connaissent FEH, y'a une bannière qui est sortie avec Julia en 5*. Le seul personnage que je voulais, et je l'ai eu sur l'invocation gratuite ! Ahahahah !_

_Bref, revenons en à ce chapitre. Loin d'être mon préféré, j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire !_

**LDT** : Ah que re-re-re coucou Patrick ! *fait de grand signe en agitant les bras dans son pull Pikachu* Bravo ! Apprends à l'aimer ! Un pas à la fois ! Ahah, décortiquons les titres, c'est assez drôle ! J'attends donc l'analyse de celui-ci ! ) Bon, c'était pas trop une surprise ! Enfin, un peu quand même, on pouvait imaginer des choses... Peut-être pas ça. Un très sincère merci pour tes compliments. J'ai mis toute mon âme et tout mon coeur dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai passé un nombre d'heures incalculable dessus, je voulais qu'il soit beau. Simplement beau. Et si j'ai réussi à te « convaincre » et à faire tambouriner ton petit coeur dans ta poitrine ! Je suis ravie, mission accomplie ! Ah, la dernière phrase (sacrées dernières phrases), celle qui en dit tant et en même temps pas assez ! )

**Tonton** **Jojo** : Toi et les pop-corns... xD Evite d'en mettre sur ton téléphone ou ton PC ! Merci ! je suis contente que tu ais trouvé cette scène mignonne ! Tu te souviens « bon j'ai 1000 mots et elles sont toujours pas à poil » *décède* xD Oh, les lèvres d'Edelgard... *bave* Non non, je ne dois pas divaguer ! D :

**Eatoce** : Merci ! Ohlala, tous ces compliments me flattent ! Je suis super contente que mon chapitre t'ai fait cette effet ! J'ai passé tellement de temps à essayer de le rendre « beau » xD Je voulais vraiment montrer Edelgard telle qu'on la ressent au travers du regard de Byleth, dans le jeux, mais aussi dans ma fiction, où Byleth est très différente. Ah oui, première fois ? Et bien, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! Très sincèrement, j'avais un peu peur des réactions des lecteurs ahah ! Merci à toi !

**Angels**-**Sama** : Pourquoi vouloir attendre ? Oui ! On peut dire que El a été patiente et persévérante ! Je pense que sans ça, Byleth n'aurait jamais « assumé » ou « oser » même si c'était surement pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Au delà de la tension psychologique entre elles, il y avait aussi beaucoup de tension « physique ». Yes, je vais écrire la confrontation Jeralt Byleth dans mon « prochain » chapitre, le 34 ou 35, je crois !

**Lucina** : Je pense que ce chapitre va te faire plaisir ) En tout cas merci pour ton compliment. le chapitre était court oui, mais la scène obligeait. Je ne voulais pas faire un long chapitre juste pour faire de la longueur, car ça aurait surement gaché la beauté que j'ai essayé de mettre dans ce texte !

**MacHellia** : Je suis contente de te trouver régulièrement ici. Je t'avoue que ton avis compte beaucoup xD (surement parce que je trouve ta plume magnifique). Merci à toi, oui, El est fragile, à mes yeux, et même dans le jeux, elle le dit elle même. Et bon, je voulais faire ressortir le fait que c'est « juste une femme » au final, comme toutes les autres, avec un passé, avec des doutes, des peurs, et des douleurs. Alors j'avais peur que ça fasse rapide, comme tu dis, mais d'un autre côté j'ai essayé de faire ça assez « réaliste » par rapport à la tension que les deux avaient l'une pour l'autre durant toute l'histoire. Pour l'initiative, on peut partir que c'était une « décision » commune, qui faisait surement suite au baiser passionné échangé sur le terrain d'entraînement. Mais influencé par Byleth, probablement, qui malgré qu'elle ne connait rien à l'amour et aux sentiments humains, à plutôt l'air de « savoir » ce qu'elle fait (même si au final, elle ne sait pas). Mais ainsi ca faisait ressortir le sang froid de By' et la fragilité d'El. La pauvre Byleth oui, elle est bien occupée entre Sothis, El et Rhea... Et c'est pas les seules personnes qui vont venir l'embêter ! Merci à toi pour tes review !

_Sur ce, enjoy ! Et désolée pour les fautes !_

* * *

Chapitre XXVII - Teinté de la Couleur du Jade

L'aube se levait sur demain. J'avais manqué de prudence, grossière erreur. Quel euphémisme. En plus, je tombais de fatigue. Mais quoiqu'il en fusse, j'avais des cours à dispenser, je devais me préparer. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver mes vêtements, éparpillés. Rapidement, je m'habillai, avant de saisir ma cape sombre que j'accrochai sur mes épaules. Elle sentait _son_ parfum, mais je prenais le risque.

Je me dirigeai vers l'académie des officiers, seule, jusqu'à croiser, évidemment, la future impératrice et son ombre, que je saluai. Mon regard ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur sa personne, si sur celle du vassal, d'ailleurs, alors que j'accélérai le pas. J'étais la première à entrer. Je vis les deux s'installer au premier rang, comme d'habitude, avant que n'entre un à un, le reste de mes Aigles de Jais.

Quelques heures passèrent, sur le silence de l'examen que j'avais une semaine avant préparé. Caspar ne cessai de se frotter la tête, il ne pouvait pas cacher que la théorie l'ennuyait. L'histoire de la famille impériale faisait pourtant partie du programme, et ses cheveux bleu-ciel, maintenant désordonnés, me firent comprendre qu'il n'avait pas plus que ça réviser. Je jugeais pourtant la tâche facile, car tous ces fils et ces filles appartenaient à des familles du territoire de l'empire. Petra prenait son temps, semblant réfléchir à chaque mot qu'elle allait employer, le Fódlien n'étant pas sa langue natale, elle savait les efforts en plus que cela nécessitait. Je me levai, marchai entre les différentes rangées, les observai. Le magicien aux cheveux couleurs sapin s'était une fois encore assoupie, mais je savais sa copie déjà remplie. L'écriture de Dorothea était agréable à lire, les boucles de ses lettres parfaitement arrondies reflétaient sa féminité jusque dans sa façon d'écrire. Ferdinand avait ce grand sourire, fils du Duc d'Aegir, premier ministre de l'empire, il connaissait sans doute l'histoire de son pays par cœur. J'avais hâte de lire son point de vue sur la question, même si j'allais devoir faire abstraction des révélations de la princesse sur sa famille. Nombre de ces descendants de noble connaissait surement les récits de l'empire, contés de façon à les embellir. Je passai aux côtés de Flayn, les yeux sur sa copie, dont la note serait surement à la hauteur de son application pour mes cours. Bernadetta elle, rédigeait tant bien que mal, cachée sous sa table, ses quelques notes au sol. Je n'allais pas l'en empêcher, si ça pouvait lui permettre de mieux se concentrer. Je retournai à ma place quand bientôt se leva, l'héritier du marquis von Vestra. Il semblait avoir déjà fini alors qu'il me tendait la copie, du bout de ses doigts froids. Et je ne parlais bien évidemment pas de la chaleur de sa peau.

Mon regard s'attarda sur la souveraine, plus qu'il ne l'aurait du, alors que se perdait déjà sur ses cheveux, les pensées de notre douce soirée. Je me secouai la tête. Je devais faire fi de tout ceci, ce n'était pas le moment, et surtout pas ici. Son sourire s'étira sans raison sur ses lèvres, sans que sa tête ne se relève, elle avait remarqué. Si j'avais eu peur un instant que son comportement ne nous trahisse, je devais certainement faire plus attention au mien, car la princesse savait rester elle-même, parfaite future impératrice.

Quand vint enfin l'heure de la pause déjeuner, je préférai m'abstenir. Que pouvais-je bien faire de ce temps à tuer, si ne c'était que je ne voulais me retrouver, entourer de tous ces gamins. J'avais d'autres choses à penser. Je feuilletai les pages, une à une, peu encline à corriger ces copies, mais cette tâche aussi m'incombait. Je pris ma plume et ainsi commençai cet interminable travail. Je luttai avec moi-même pour ne pas m'endormir, lisant les récits de la famille impériale contés de ces huit différentes façons, pour finir par _sa_ copie que je m'étais réservée, mise de côté. De toutes les façons de le raconter, c'était bien celle-ci qui m'intéressait. Et pourtant, je savais devoir rester impartiale. Je fus plus que surprise de la façon dont étaient narrées, ses connaissances de l'empire, alors que les mots qu'elle employait reflétaient parfaitement ceux des bouquins dont je m'étais servie. Même à travers ses écrits, elle portait donc ce masque. En fait, je n'étais guère étonnée. Comme si elle allait se confier dans un devoir sur lequel elle serait noté. Ni même ailleurs. Mes yeux remontèrent sur le haut de la copie, où ils s'y attardèrent. _Edelgard von Hresvelg_. Même son nom presque imprononçable sans gaffer me rappelait _ce _moment partagé. Je soupirai, j'étais certainement bien fatiguée. J'avais décidé de leur laisser l'entraînement libre pour l'après-midi, jugeant ma présence pas toujours nécessaire, bien au contraire. Et puis, sous l'œil de leur déléguée, ils étaient déjà suffisamment encadrés. Quant à moi, mes paupières se fermèrent, peut être que pour quelques minutes, je pouvais m'y autoriser.

_« - Et bien, tu te montres enfin ! »_

Je me retrouvai de nouveau devant ces marches, ces mêmes marches, si hautes, dans cette sombre atmosphère. Il ne faisait aucun doute que je m'étais endormie, et que je faisais encore ce rêve. _Quel étrange rêve._

_« - Comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il s'agisse seulement d'un rêve ? »_

Les paroles de cette gamine aux yeux émeraudes me laissaient plus que perplexe. C'était comme si ce songe reprenait là où il s'était arrêté, pire encore, comme si elle m'y avait attendu. Mais ce n'était pas possible, si ?

« _\- Cet endroit..._ soufflai-je alors que j'avais l'impression de me parler bêtement à moi-même.

\- _Ce lieu sacrée n'être autre que celui de mon tombeau. »_

Un tombeau ? Seigneur, devenais-je folle ? Etais-je vraiment en train de parler avec une fille que je n'avais jamais vu ? Qui n'existait sans doute même pas ? Et qui plus est, déjà morte. _Oui, je perdais surement la raison_.

_« - Tu n'es pas folle, ou du moins, pas encore. »_

Ah. J'avais oublié, le temps d'un instant, qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

_« - Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? »_

Je soupirai sous ses airs agacés d'enfant un peu trop gâtée. Le visage sur le dessus de sa main, son regard me toisait.

_« - Même un rocher dévalant une pente ferait preuve de plus de jugeote. »_

Comment une personne que j'étais en train d'inventer pouvait oser me parler ainsi ? C'était à peine croyable. Non, ce qui n'étais pas croyable, en fait, était ce rêve, dans sa globalité.

_« - Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

_\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, il te suffit simplement de l'accepter._

_\- Et qui es-tu ?_

_\- Ah ! Tu poses enfin la question ! Je suis... »_

Il fit soudainement noir alors que je peinais à entendre le reste de sa phrase, je sentis seulement mon corps, lentement secoué, accompagné d'une agréable chaleur, et d'une délicieuse odeur. Celle-ci ne venait définitivement pas de ce rêve.

« - ... Sothis, murmurai-je »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sur les prunelles lavandes qui me fixaient, m'interrogeaient alors que doucement, je m'éveillai.

« - Que venez-vous de dire ? »

Alors je m'étais vraiment endormie, et dans ma salle de classe. Quelle image de mentor pouvais-je renvoyer si mes élèves me trouvaient ainsi ici. Je reprenais doucement mes esprits. Par chance, ce n'était _qu'_Edelgard. Enfin, _que_, n'était peut-être pas le mot approprié pour considérer la jeune fille qui me regardait maintenant d'une bien étrange manière. J'aurais tenté ma chance sur le sentiment de surprise, mêlée à la consternation, avec un soupçon de jugement. Ces yeux là pouvaient se faire si froids.

« - Edelgard ? »

Un silence gênant s'installa, pendant quelques secondes, qui parurent durer plusieurs minutes. Pourquoi me fixait-elle ainsi ?

« - Vous avez... perdait-elle ses mots. Peu importe. Vous ne devriez pas vous endormir en classe, me réprimandait-elle maintenant.

\- Vous osez me dire ça ?

\- Ce n'était pas en pleine journée. Que penseraient les professeurs, les chevaliers ? Ou même Rhea ? Cette académie a une réputation à tenir. »

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour réagir de cette façon ? Non, peut-être qu'elle avait juste toujours été ainsi, en fait. J'avais presque oublié ses manières de faire la morale en permanence. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, à elle, si on me prenait à dormir ainsi. Elle avait certainement raison, dans le fond, mais ça ne la concernait pas, et sa réaction m'exaspérait.

« - Rhea. »

Je ne fus capable que de répéter ce prénom, lorsque le regard d'Edelgard se figea, encore une fois. Rhea. Je devais aller la voir.

« - Je dois m'entretenir avec l'Archevêque, fis-je en me levant précipitamment sous le regard consterné de la future impératrice.

\- Pardon ? Sont-ce là des manières ? s'étonna-t-elle en me retenant par le bras. »

La sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau, même à travers ses gants, me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique. C'était comme un rappel à l'ordre. Pendant une seconde, j'eus presque l'impression de voir son visage sous la surprise de son propre geste. Presque. Car elle n'essayait même pas de cacher ses jugements à mon égard. Etait-ce du mépris, qui teintait maintenant ses yeux ?

« - Pardonnez-moi. »

Ses doigts se recroquevillèrent devant ses lèvres. Elle semblait un peu perdue, même égarée.

« - Edelgard ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? m'inquiétai-je.

\- Oui, se contenta-t-elle sans même me regarder. J'ai aussi à faire avec l'archevêque, alors, si vous permettez. »

Je vis ses cheveux se soulever, se cape vermeille onduler alors que l'aigle me dépassait, me laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Je n'étais pas idiote, quelque chose la contrariait. Je me pressai afin de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de franchir la porte de la classe. Il aurait été plutôt gênant de devoir expliquer aux élèves dehors pourquoi je courrais derrière la princesse. Et puis, nous nous rendions apparemment au même endroit.

Le temps du trajet, l'héritière ne m'adressa pas un seul regard. Pire encore, c'était comme si elle ignorait ma présence. Elle était peut-être préoccupée, mais je ne supportais pas ce genre de caprice, encore moins venant d'elle. Un comportement plus qu'immature pour une souveraine.

« - Je m'étonne de vous savoir avoir à faire avec Rhea.

\- Et moi de votre indiscrétion.

\- Vous ne m'en direz pas la raison, affirmai-je en ignorant sa précédente remarque. »

Le silence qu'elle gardait ne m'agaça qu'un peu plus alors que trouvai les réactions de la jeune femme plus qu'insupportables. Et je n'avais encore rien vu.

« - Je vous ai connu bien moins loquace, professeure. »

Osait-elle vraiment se comporter ainsi ? Pour qui se prenait cette petite prétentieuse maniérée ? Fille de l'empereur ou roturière, plus rien ne l'excusait. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, pour lui faire ravaler cette fierté alors que l'on se trouvait déjà devant les portes de la grande salle d'audience. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur la grande dame, comme si elle nous attendait.

« - Professeure, me salua-t-elle en premier lieu, son sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Edelgard, reprit-elle ensuite. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt.

\- Si son _Altesse Impériale_ souhaite être reçue, je saurais patienter.

Les deux femmes eurent exactement la même expression dans leurs yeux alors que je venais de manquer cruellement de professionnalisme. Ca ne me ressemblait guère. Etait-ce mon appellation de l'héritière ? Ou bien l'intonation que j'avais employée ? _Merde_. Je devais vraiment regagner mon sang-froid, mais cette gamine me faisait perdre patience.

« - Ca ira, professeure, je peux attendre également. »

On distinguait bien la noblesse de madame dans sa façon d'éloquer, quand moi ne savais apparemment plus faire preuve d'autant de retenue. Je devais avouer avoir les nerfs plutôt à vif. Entre le manque de sommeil et l'égo de la princesse, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Sans oublier les cours, les entraînements, ainsi que... Je me fis silencieusement violence pour garder le semblant de lucidité qu'il me restait.

Nous avançâmes dans cette pièce plus que somptueuse dont le soleil venait se réfracter sur les nombreux vitraux, donnant des reflets presque arc-en-ciel sur les pavés. Rhea m'emmena dans une salle beaucoup plus petite, un peu à part. La pièce était simplement aménagée. Un écritoire sur lequel étaient méticuleusement rangés toutes sortes de documents, une plume qui trempait dans un réceptacle d'encre fraiche. Je devinai son bureau. Elle me fit m'asseoir à l'opposé, sur un des deux canapés qui se faisaient face de part et d'autre d'une table basse.

« - Voudriez vous que je nous fasse préparer du thé ?

\- Sans façon, refusai-je poliment. »

Je devais rester sur mes gardes face à cette femme. Qui savait de quoi elle était réellement capable. Peut-être voulait-elle glisser quelconque substance dans son thé, pour me faire parler, ou me laver le cerveau d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ou pire ? Pour l'avoir rejeté, peut-être était-elle même prête à m'empoisonner. Non, à bien y réfléchir, cette tâche était celle que se réservait Hubert. Je devais cesser de divaguer.

« - Sothis, me contentai-je. »

Rhea n'était même pas surprise au seul fait que j'évoque le nom d'une gamine qui n'existait que dans ma tête. En tout cas, c'était ce dont je m'étais persuadée. Elle n'avait même pas levé un sourcils. Elle savait exactement de quoi j'étais en train de lui parler.

« - La Déesse, disparue jadis... murmurait-elle comme si elle s'apprêtait à me conter une histoire pour enfant qui durerait des heures. »

Une déesse, hein ? Comment la petite peste que je voyais lorsque je fermai les yeux pouvait-elle être une déesse ? Elle ne devait même pas faire un mètre vingt, les bras levés. Et puis, sa façon de s'adresser à moi n'était pas ce que je considérais être approprié pour une divinité.

« - Son sang coule à travers moi, mais aussi à travers vous. »

Ah. Je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir envie d'entendre la suite de cette histoire. Je ne me sentais absolument pas concernée par tout ceci, bien au contraire. Des descendants de la Déesse... Quelle plaie.

« - Je veux seulement savoir comment faire cesser ces visions, expédiai-je.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas. »

Rien que ça. Comme si j'allais laisser une satanée Déesse m'empêcher de dormir tranquillement, elle, ou quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Peu importait Déesse ou divinité, personne ne me dictait la façon dont je devais vivre. Les seules décisions que je prenais étaient les miennes.

« - La Déesse ne se manifeste jamais sans raison, vous devez l'accepter, mais surtout l'écouter. »

Et puis quoi, encore. Après ça, elle allait me dire que je devais fusionner avec, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là ? Lui faire une place dans ma tête, et dans mon cœur ? Elle avait déjà réussi pour le premier, devais-je avouer. Ca n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Plus que ça, au fur et à mesure que l'archevêque parlait, je commençai à douter de sa propre santé mentale. Et pourtant, tout semblait tellement logique. Fatalement logique. Je soupirai. J'étais venue pour avoir des réponses, pas pour me faire endoctriner.

« - Chère enfant, je sais tout ceci pénible pour vous. »

Et ce n'était qu'un euphémisme. Je fermai les yeux, un instant. Tout était tellement compliqué. héritière de la maison Astrea, et maintenant ça... Je sursautai, depuis quand Rhea était-elle assise à côté de moi ? Mon corps se figea. Je n'étais plus capable du moindre geste. Je vis sa main se levée, à en partie gantée d'un blanc immaculé, et ses doigts approcher. J'écarquillai les yeux lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ma joue, m'enveloppant d'un doux voile de chaleur. Ma tête me disait de me méfier, mais mon cœur tapait si fort dans ma poitrine que je n'arrivai plus à l'écouter.

« - Vous lui ressemblez tant... »

Mon souffle se coupa, ma respiration se bloqua. Je me souvins seulement de la couleur de jade devant mes yeux devant lesquels, le monde entier s'effaça. Ca, et ses bras qui tendrement m'enveloppèrent. La légèreté et la sérénité, et ce sentiment de ne plus exister. Je ne sus d'ailleurs pourquoi mes mains s'agrippèrent dans son dos, froissant ses belles dorures. Je me souvins seulement du vide, cet immense vide, maintenant comblé, et cette envie de hurler.

_La chaleur de son cœur teintait celle de mon âme._


	28. Ch XXVIII - Descente dans l'Arène

_Bijour tout le monde !_

_Bon, comme je dois poster tous les vendredi, chose promise chose due. Parcontre je suis qu'au début de mon prochain chapitre d'avance (pour toujours en avoir 6). J'avoue qu'avec l'écriture et la publication de mon OS en début de semaine j'ai pris un peu de retard._

_Pour la review des review (vous êtes 8 à avoir commenté, olala, un grand merci !):_

**Mijoqui** : *fait coucou aussi* Ah mais les review live c'est trop cool ahah ! *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil* Oh avoue c'est joli comme début de chapitre ! xD L'amour rend parano, surtout dans l'illégalité xD J'arrive à le pronnoncer correctement moi maintenant, ca va en fait. Nous défendrons Sothis coeur, corps et âme ! (je prend son corps xD) ahahah ! Très convainquant ! Non mais le thé c'est une grosse blague dans ce jeux xD

**LDT** : re re re re re coucou Patrick ! *compte si y'a assez de re* Ah, la couleur du jade, ahahah ! Ici, cela faisait bien référence à Rhea ! J'aime les phrases toutes belles ahah ! AAAH L EMPIREEEEE ! EDELGARRRRD ! Hresvelg ! HREEESVELLLLLG ! AAAH ! Oui cache là bien, cette théorie foireuse xD Non mais ! Et bien, je lui ai emprunter des phrases du jeux parfois ! xD Et oui, c'est El qui arrive, qui cela pouvait il etre ? Et byleth qui pronnonce le nom de la déesse... Ca a de quoi déplaire à El ! xD Oh mais Rhea est trop cool pourtant ! xD Moi je l'adore ! A tout bientôt !

**Angels**-**sama** : Edelgard fait pas la « tête » mais est passé sur la défensive parce que elle entend Byleth dire « Sothis » alors qu'elle est pas du tout censé être informé par tout ce qui est religion. Enfin surtout là, elle en rêve, donc Edelgard se méfie un peu xD

**Zergath** : Ahahah, j'ai finalement pu aller aux 40 pour avoir Corrin ! xD Et j'ai eu une deuxième Julia sur la route xD Ah mais Byleth ne s'encombre de rien, c'est aussi ça que j'aime chez elle ! xD

**Eatoce** : Je me suis demandée comment représenter aux mieux tout le monde xD Ah elle veut pas la favoriser, mais je pense que c'est difficile de faire abstraction ! C'est ça, El n'a pas apprécier entendre le nom de la Déesse sortir de la bouche de la mercenaire, pas comme ça et pas ainsi. Ah mais je supporte pas les trucs cucul donc j'allais pas faire ça ! Byleth n'a encore rien vu, je pense, peu à peu, Rhea se fait un petit chemin... elle sait être influente...

**Lucina** : Encore un super merci ahahah ! Oui tu as vu, Sothis fait des apparitions ! xD Dire que je l'ai ajoutée juste pour toi a l'origine, et au final c'est au top !

**MacHellia** : Byleth est vraiment sans gêne hein ! *tape sur byleth* Surtout après sa nuit avec El, elle a vraiment osé parler de la Déesse, pour ensuite aller voir Rhea... Hmmmm. El est surement plus habituée à faire semblant que Byleth qui n'en a jamais eu besoin. Ah j'aime le fait que tu dises que Byleth est « sous le charme » de Rhea car c'est comme ça que je le vois, même si il y a un lien de parenté, du coup ! Oh, je ne peux rien te dire pour Hubert et Dorothea... Mais l'ombre de l'impératrice n'est surement pas fou.

**LCDAH** : Tu as trop commenter, je peux pas répondre à tout, je vais donc aller dans les grandes lignes. Dans le jeux a la base Manuela participe pas à cause du fait de s'être fait poignardé par Jeritza, mais là, j'avoue je ne savais pas trop par quoi le remplacer... xD C'est souvent des epreuves comme ça dans les jeux, aussi, quand il faut conquérir un territoire ennemi ! Et donc, les aigles l'emportent ! Mais les Lions se sont bien battus ! Petit détour par la taverne ensuite, et oui, By est un peu entamée par l'alcool, le « ma future impératrice » n'a ainsi échapper a personne ! ahah ! Dans cette fiction El sait que Dimitri est son « frère » par alliance oui. Pour la noblesse très sincèrement je ne me suis pas posée autant de question... xD Je t'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas assez de façon générale ! Alors notre OS et le récital de AI sont totalement indépendants, pas du tout liés xD Bon je t'ai déjà fais la remarque sur le fait que ton chapitre préféré soit celui où y'a pas El... xDD Rhea est bien la mère de Sitri, et donc la grand-mère de Byleth ! :D Et ca en a surprit plus d'un, t'inquiètes ! xD Ah le bal, tu as bien anticipé... et oui C EST LE BUT ! ahahah. Bon après, tu connais ce qu'il se passe je vais pas décrire tout ce que tu me dis xP Et donc le review du dernier chapitre ! Le jade... Claude... Et non xDDD Ca fait référence à Rhea ici, et à la scène finale car quand Rhea enlace Byleth, ses cheveux jades recouvrent ses yeux... Ca et bien évidemment la couleur en elle même de ses Iris. Voila ! Edelgard est possessive, sans doute, mais là ce qui lui a surtout déplu c'est d'entendre « Sothis » de la bouche de Byleth... Mais tu en sauras plus au prochain chapitre !

_Voila, merci à tous ! Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XXVIII - Descente dans l'Arène

Je ne savais définitivement plus quoi penser, alors que l'Archevêque me raccompagnait devant les portes restées ouvertes de la grande salle d'audience. Si j'étais venue avec des questions bien précises, repartais maintenant plus perdue que jamais. Aux réponses à mes questions ne venaient que s'ajouter d'autres questions, dont je n'avais envie d'avoir les réponses. Car plus je savais la vérité se dévoiler, plus je _la_ sentais proche de moi, et moi d'elle. C'était plus fort que moi, et même si ma tête refusait de la laisser entrer, mon cœur, lui, ne pouvait l'ignorer. Par moment, il m'arrivait de le souhaiter arraché de ma poitrine.

Arrivée près de l'entrée, la grande dame s'arrêta pour me regarder. Ses doigts soulevèrent curieusement une des mèches de mes cheveux bleutés, avant que je ne sente son souffle approcher mon oreille.

« - Vous seule pouvez choisir votre destin, mais sachez que pour l'un des deux, je vous accompagnerai tout au long du chemin... »

Quel moment gênant, encore une fois, je me retrouvai paralysée par sa voix. Comment le fait de partager simplement son sang pouvait me mettre dans cet état ? Y croyais-je seulement ? J'allais bien finir par devoir m'avouer douter de moins en moins de son histoire, mais je n'avais pas envie de reconnaitre que sa présence m'inquiétait autant qu'elle semblait me faire du bien. Tellement paradoxale.

« - Quelle délicate odeur... »

Ses paroles me firent cette fois l'effet d'une flèche dans la poitrine. Je ne portais pas de parfum. Mon instinct qui me poussait à m'éloigner de cette femme reprit enfin le dessus, alors que je faisais un pas en arrière. Son sourire s'était tût, mais ses yeux débordaient de spéculation. J'allais devoir me méfier.

Je quittai les lieux en croisant le regard de la future impératrice, qui avait attendu, et qui n'avait sans doute rien manqué de ce spectacle. Peu importait, je passai à côté, et l'ignorai. J'entendis seulement les portes se refermer derrière moi. Je me demandai quel pouvait-être l'objet de ce rendez-vous bien formel.

J'avais maintenant du temps à tuer, et loin de moi l'envie de me retrouver dans des endroits trop fréquentés, je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps avant de savoir où j'allai maintenant me rendre.

Il faisait bien sombre dans les souterrains qui ne voyaient jamais la lumière du jour. Mes yeux eurent besoin de quelques minutes pour s'adapter à la pénombre, avant que je ne suive machinalement le chemin qu'offraient les quelques flammes des torches aux murs. Je croisai quelques individus curieux, pour la plupart rebus de la société, avant de me retrouver devant les portes de la taverne. Celle-ci était encore presque noire de monde. J'imaginai ces pauvres âmes ne rien faire d'autres de leur journée. Je passai mon chemin, jugeant qu'il était peut-être trop tôt pour ce genre de laisser aller. Je déambulai maintenant dans les couloirs hasardeux labyrinthiques qu'offraient les Abysses. Comment pouvait-on vivre ici en permanence ? Cet endroit empestait la pauvreté et le rejet. Un passage m'emmena un peu plus loin, je découvris ce qui servait notamment de dortoirs. Je revins sur mes pas, tournai en rond, m'impatientai, passai de nouveau devant la taverne, encore, avant de pénétrer dans une salle qui n'était pas sans me rappeler l'une du monastère. Plus petite, et plus modeste. Tous les livres semblaient avoir des siècles, ici, et la poussière ne faisait que trahir le manque d'intérêt de ce _peuple_ pour la culture. Je jetai un œil sur les cotes de quelques bouquins. Beaucoup parlaient de l'histoire de Garreg Mach, de l'Ordre de Seiros, et même du culte de la Déesse. D'autres, encore, étaient témoignage de survivants de la grande guerre entre l'empire et le royaume. Ces ouvrages semblaient bien plus anciens que ceux de la surface, et bien plus rares d'ailleurs, presque interdits. Plusieurs étaient même écris de la plume du conseiller de l'Ordre, je m'étonnai. Lorsque je levai enfin les yeux, je fus surprise de rencontrer un visage familier.

« - Linhardt ? m'exclamai-je en voyant le jeune homme bien loin du terrain d'entraînement où il aurait du se trouver.

\- Oh. Professeure. »

Ses yeux bleuet me fixèrent quelques secondes. Pouvais-je vraiment me permettre de le réprimander, alors que moi-même me dérobais des tâches qui m'incombaient ?

« - Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez l'existence de cet endroit.

\- Je pourrai vous retourner la question, professeure, mais je ferais comme si je ne vous avais pas vu si vous décidez d'en faire autant. »

Quel petit malin. Ce n'était pas étonnant de le voir s'éclipser des entrainements, le garçon préférant les livres et la paresse à tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de l'exercice physique. Même si en temps normal, j'aurais du le reprendre, je n'avais aucune excuse pour me tenir ici.

« - Cette bibliothèque est beaucoup plus riche que celle du monastère, expliquait-il en me montrant des livres. Et puis, il n'y à ici que j'arrive enfin à lui échapper, soufflait-il de façon agacée.

\- Lui échapper ?

\- Sa majesté ne cesse de me harceler, précisa-t-il. _Prenez un bâton, une baguette, ou un manche à balai_, imitait-il. _Linhardt, cesser de somnoler ! Linhardt, vous vous êtes encore assoupi ! Linhardt, je n'ose croire que vous vous êtes encore dérobé du terrain d'entraînement !_ »

J'écoutai avec plus d'attention que nécessaire le jeune garçon se plaindre de la future impératrice, en prenant surement beaucoup plaisir à imiter son attitude, dans ses gestes jusque dans l'intonation de sa voix. J'aurais presque pu croire voir la princesse héritière.

« - Ce qu'elle peut être casse-pieds, bien plus que ma propre mère. Et tellement envahissante ! »

Je n'avais jamais vu le magicien s'exclamer autant, encore moins pour se plaindre de quelqu'un.

« - Pas encore impératrice, mais déjà une véritable plaie. »

Je du étouffer un rire de ma main qui vint naitre dans ma gorge pour ne pas lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord avec lui. J'avais encore un rôle à tenir. Je sentais la détresse de ce pauvre garçon qui s'époumonait. Inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

« - Avez-vous essayer de lui parler ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, s'impatientait-il. Mais elle est tellement entêtée. »

Ca non plus, ne je pouvais pas le nier. Je savais ô combien Edelgard pouvait se montrer têtue. Et apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à le ressentir ainsi. Je plaignais déjà ses sujets.

« - Je me contente de la fuir, c'est sans doute ce qui fonctionne le mieux. »

La fuir ? Peut-être devais-je y penser également. Je m'étonnai du bon sens du mage blanc dont les conseils raisonnaient maintenant dans ma tête. Je ne pouvais le contrarier, mais une partie de moi ne pouvais s'empêcher de plaindre la dirigeante des Aigles de Jais. Se rendait-elle seulement compte de ce sentiment d'oppression, elle, à qui rien n'échappait ? Peut-être pas... Enfin, ce n'était définitivement pas mon problème. Je saluai le narcoleptique et le laissai à sa lecture ou à sa sieste, peu importait.

Un peu plus loin, je m'arrêtai devant une nouvelle salle dont l'architecture et la disposition, une fois encore, me rappela celle de l'une de la surface. Plusieurs bureaux étaient très mal rangés, le tableau noir vulgairement effacé. De la poussière s'était installée un peu partout, sauf peut-être sur l'étoffe accrochée. Un loup sombre sur un fond gris et blanc. Je devinais la salle de cours de cette maison oubliée.

« - Et bien, en voila des manières. »

Je me retournai pour reconnaitre le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant. Son ami l'avait appelé Yuri, si ma mémoire était toujours en forme, ce qui semblait être le cas.

« - Ce n'est pas très poli de venir fouiner chez les autres. »

Ce qui n'était pas très poli, c'était surtout d'importuner les gens sans raison, mais il ne semblait pas tout à fait au courant. Et puis, il pouvait parler, quant au fait de se mêler des affaires des autres. N'était-ce pas lui, le premier à avoir commencé ?

« - Oh ! Yuri ! fit une voix bien plus rauque avant de voir déambuler l'immense armoire à glace. Oh ? Mais c'est la donzelle de l'autre fois ? »

Seigneur, son visage était-il si joli qu'il m'attirait assez pour avoir envie d'y encastrer mon poing en toute délicatesse ou bien débordai-je donc soudainement d'énergie ? Il n'y en avait vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ma parole ! Je me sentais de nouveau me tendre devant les deux énergumènes.

« - Balthus, mon ami, tu devrais revoir ta façon de t'adresser à cette demoiselle, on dirait qu'elle est prête à te sauter à la gorge. »

A leur sauter à la gorge, à tous les deux, en fait. Mais je m'étonnai plus du fait que ce jeune garçon aux allures de princesse ait remarqué mon mécontentement que du rire nerveux qui s'échappait maintenant de la grosse bouche du baraqué. Derrière son arrogance et son indélicatesse se cachait un très bon observateur. Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé lors de ma première rencontre avec ces loups de cendres, j'arrivais à jauger les gens avec facilité, et il était indéniable que ces élèves oubliés ne seraient souhaités en face de personne dans un combat singulier. La mercenaire qui vivait toujours en moi n'en était qu'un peu plus curieuse, d'ailleurs, je sentais mon esprit s'échauffer.

« - Oh, Balou ! Tu tombes bien, mon sandwich a encore disparu. »

Oh, non. C'était au tour de la louve de faire son entrée, et cela ne me disait absolument rien de me retrouver au milieu de ces âmes fragilisées par l'absence de lumière. Surtout quand j'en écoutai maintenant le sujet ô très profond de leur conversation.

« - Mais c'est Pipelette ? Votre rôle de professeur vous ennuie déjà pour que vous soyez ici ? »

Elle ne manquait pas d'air celle là, pour me nommer ainsi. Mais elle avait raison, enfin, en partie. Bon, je devais trouver un moyen de rapidement m'éclipser, avant que...

« - Oh oh oh oh ! »

Trop tard. La tribu était donc maintenant au complet, et avec ça, mes chances de passer inaperçue s'évanouirent. La blonde avait la voix qui portait assez pour raisonner jusqu'à la surface du monastère.

« - Y'a-t-il une raison de votre présence ici ? Ou avez vous été captivée par les charmes d'une beauté transcendante telle la mienne pour être de nouveau parmi nous ? »

Celle-là ne risquait pas de s'étouffer avec la modestie, elle devait vraiment avoir un grain. J'entendais déjà son rire, se répéter encore et encore dans ma tête, comme le refrain d'une horrible chanson, qui m'empêcherai de dormir des jours durant.

« - Oh, mais Son Altesse ne nous fait pas l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui ? J'avais un sort de ma brillante invention à lui montrer ! »

N'y avait-il que ça qui l'intéressait ? Edelgard, et avec elle, un espoir de redorer le nom de sa famille ? C'était à peine croyable, bien que peu surprenant. Et avec ça, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à nouveau à la future impératrice. Voila qui ne venait rendre cette journée qu'un peu plus agaçante. Quelle idée désastreuse d'avoir voulu descendre ici.

« - Mais puisque vous êtes là, _professeure_, reprit l'efféminé en insistant sur mon rôle, vous pourriez peut-être nous faire une démonstration de vos talents ? Et puis, cela permettrait enfin à Hapi de se relâcher, se mit-il ensuite à rire.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre, Riri, fit la femme aux cheveux de la couleur des cerises.

\- J'crois que Yuri essaie de dire que tu pourrais enfin _souffler _! expliquait le plus costaud. »

S'il y en avait vraiment une incapable de suivre, c'était plutôt moi. Je ne comprenais absolument rien aux paroles qui sortaient de leurs bouches. Et je ne voyais surtout pas le rapport avec le fait de leur faire une démonstration. Et puis, une démonstration ? De quoi ?

« - Oh, exprima seulement la femme à la peau matte. Je ne suis pas sûre que...

\- Peu importe de quoi il s'agit, les coupai-je agacée. Je ne suis guère intéressée.

\- Et moi, je suis convaincu du contraire, assurait l'homme aux cheveux mauves. Une fois dans l'arène, vous ne souhaiterez plus revoir la surface. »

Une arène ? Mes yeux s'agrandirent, comme il s'en était douté. J'avais beau être professeur ici, ce loup savait pertinemment qu'il avait en face de lui la mercenaire. Je ne pouvais plus m'en cacher, je sentais déjà mes muscles s'impatienter. Ma curiosité, piquée à vif.

Je suivis les autre élève au travers du labyrinthe souterrain, jusqu'à ce que les couloirs ne s'ouvrent sur un immense espace cubique. Des escaliers de tous les côtés descendaient dans un espace en son centre, entourés de gradins. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander à quoi cet endroit avait bien pu servir, auparavant. Des traces de combats passés avaient laissés leur marque sur le sol et dans la roche des murs. Certains avaient même du êtres violents pour faire tant de dégâts. Un excellent endroit pour organiser des combats dignes de ce nom, pensai-je alors. Peu à peu, mon instinct de professeure s'évanouissait pour ne laisser ressurgir que la combattante qui brûlait en moi. Les combats, c'était vraiment ce qui semblait m'animer. Ca, et la soif de gagner.

J'avançai prudemment au cœur de cet énorme colisée, qui savait quels pièges pouvaient s'y dissimuler. Après tout, je ne connaissais aucune de ces personnes, ni les objectifs qui pouvaient les motiver. Bientôt, je me retrouvai au centre de ces grands murs, où aucun adversaire se saurait sans doute jamais satisfaire l'appétence de ma lame.

« - C'est bon, Hapi, tu peux te lâcher ! autorisait presque celui qui semblait être le meneur des loups.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas convaincue par cette idée, répondit celle dont on attendait le prochain mouvement.

\- Je ne comprends point un tel besoin de barbarie, fit remarquer Bouclette en remuant cet éventail qui apparaissait toujours sans qu'on ne le remarque.

\- Coco a besoin qu'on traduise cela en noble, bredouillait la plus âgée des deux femmes. Il semblerait que ces deux congénères aient cette idée fantasque de faire combattre la préceptrice pour lui faire ressentir cette frénésie dans ces méandres dont elle ne peut point faire preuve à la surface. Cela en utilisant la faculté luciférienne que je possède. »

Je ne fus pas sûre d'avoir tout compris, je retins seulement le mot _combattre_. Car jusqu'à présent, aucun adversaire n'était encore apparu. Je commençai à croire qu'on m'avait guidée ici pour rien, ou pour seulement se moquer de moi.

« - Aller, Hapi ! insistait le dénommé Balthus.

\- Très bien, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Elle l'a fait. »

_Faire quoi _? Je n'eus le temps de me poser la question que le sol se mit à trembler sous mes pieds. Qu'était-il en train de se passer, là ? Je manquais presque de perdre l'équilibre alors que des morceaux de gradins commençaient à se décrocher de part et d'autre. L'arène semblait être en train de s'écrouler. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'un fatras de pierre, de sable et de débris fut projeter du sol suivi d'un terrible grondement. C'était quoi, ce truc énorme ?

Je roulai sur le côté lorsque l'immense bestiole de plusieurs mètres de haut et de long s'abattu sur moi avant de se planquer dans le sol. Un monstre ? Vraiment ? Je fis un bond sur le côté, suivi bientôt d'un autre lorsque la poussière se souleva sous mes pieds pour voir ressurgir l'hideuse créature. C'était la première fois que j'en voyais une en dehors des bestiaires de l'académie. Un vers géant, qu'on ne trouvait habituellement que dans les déserts. Que pouvait-il bien faire sous le monastère ? La tête s'ouvrit en deux avant que je ne puisse distinguer cette énorme gueule par laquelle il comptait m'avaler. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire, et surtout pas prendre le risque qu'il n'aille rejoindre la surface, c'était bien trop dangereux. Je sortis mon épée, évitait le monstre qui se terra de nouveau sous la caillasse, avant de saisir le pommeau de mes deux mains. Je savais comment liquider ce genre de créature, et fermai les yeux. La terre gronda sous mes bottes, je me déplaçai d'un mètre, sentis la poussière envahir mes narines, et frappai d'une taille horizontale de toute la longueur de ma lame qui s'enfonça sans difficulté dans la chair flasque de ce vers. Sa tête roula bientôt à plusieurs mètres de son corps qui retomba, inerte, devant les spectateurs, qui eux n'avaient pas eu la moindre réaction.

« -C'est déjà terminé ? semblait déplorer le leader de la meute. »

_Déjà _? Alors tout ceci était vraiment prévu ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire tout cela possible. Quelle magie ou malédiction le permettrait ?

« - Tu pourrais en faire apparaitre un plus gros, Hapi ?

\- Vous commencez à m'ennuyer, rétorqua femme aux cheveux vifs.

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il la décence de m'expliquer ceci ? m'exclamai-je bruyamment.

\- C'est également ce que je souhaiterais savoir, s'éleva une voix dans l'assemblée. »

Les loup de cendre s'écartèrent sur le passage de la future impératrice sous mon regard pantois. _Quand ? Comment ?_ _Pourquoi ? _Que faisait-elle ici ? Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux se faisaient bien sévères, comme si elle nous avait surprit à manigancer contre l'empire. L'aigle n'était pas un oiseau de mauvais augure, mais sa présence ici n'annonçait rien de bon.

« - Du calme, _votre Altesse_, asticotait déjà le prince des Abysse. Les loups de cendres avaient juste droit à une petite démonstration de force.

\- Est-ce donc comme cela que vous guider la maison des Aigles ? En vous occupant d'une autre maison ? s'adressa-t-elle à moi. »

_Seigneur_, ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante. Les paroles de Linhardt me revinrent soudain en tête, illustrées magnifiquement avec l'arrivée de l'Adrestienne. C'était le pompon. Je frappai l'air de mon épée pour secouer le sang verdâtre qui était encore sur la lame avant de la ranger dans son fourreau, et me dirigeai vers le groupe de personne. Je devais rester patiente, surtout ne pas perdre mon calme.

« - Son Altesse voudrait peut-être se désaltérer d'une tasse d'un de ces très divins thés en provenance d'Enbarr ? tentait Constance pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Le thé d'Enbarr est mauvais, rectifia très rapidement Hapi. »

Je me plantai devant la princesse héritière, toisai presque son regard du mien, avant de soupirer. Non, de la patience ? Je n'en avais plus à lui accorder. Je passai mon chemin, et reviendrai plus tard pour les explications que j'avais à demander aux Loups de Cendre. Pour l'heure, je n'avais pas envie de rester une minute de plus face à elle.

Je me précipitai dans les longs tunnels souterrains que composaient les Abysses. Je ne me rappelai plus vraiment d'où nous étions venus, et étais certaine d'être d'ailleurs déjà passée devant cette torche, prête à s'éteindre. Je tournai en rond, commençai à perdre mon sang-froid alors que mes nerfs semblaient à vif. Si j'avais été plus calme, j'aurais sans doute prêter plus d'attention à mon environnement, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Et encore cette foutue torche, devant laquelle je venais de repasser pour la troisième fois. Je désespérais, il me fallait me calmer avant de me décider à sortir de cet endroit en défonçant les murs. Je m'adossai contre l'un d'eux, et expirai un grand coup pour me vider à la fois la tête et les poumons. Bon, peut-être que les torches étaient semblables ici, peut être que les murs aussi, et peut-être que le cadavre de rat devant lequel j'étais passé ne faisait que ressembler fortement à celui que j'avais croisé un peu plus tôt. C'était certainement ça. Je me frottai la tête, avant de me remettre en route plus calmement. J'avais tourné une première fois à droite, et puis à gauche, alors je tentai cette même dernière direction à la prochaine intersection. Ce n'était surement pas le chemin le plus rapide pour sortir d'ici, mais je commençai à reconnaitre les lieux, surtout lorsque je passai devant les dortoirs. A partir de là, je savais m'en sortir.

« - Professeure ! entendis-je m'appeler. »

Oh non, mais c'était infernal, à la fin ! Je me retournai pour constater que madame la future impératrice avait réussi à me retrouver dans ce dédale. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait ? J'en avais assez de ses reproches incessants.

« - Si vous êtes là pour jouer votre rôle de déléguée, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, pestai-je à son attention.

\- Jouer un rôle ? répétait-elle, vexée. Etes-vous certaine de savoir à qui vous vous adressez ?

\- Parfaitement, oui, fis-je en lui tournant le dos. »

C'était à peine croyable, encore à jouer à _ça_ avec moi. Comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire sujet, ou seulement son professeure. Mon corps s'arrêta lorsque mes propres mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Son professeure ? C'était bien ce que j'étais, après tout. Alors pourquoi cela me semblait si frustrant ? Le temps de me perdre dans mes pensées, la jeune fille me rattrapa.

« - S'il vous plait, fit une petite voix en provenance de la bibliothèque avant de voir apparaitre une touffe de cheveux couleur sapin. Pourriez-vous cesser tout ce raffut ? »

Je reconnus aussitôt les orbes bleuets de mon élève, qui s'agrandirent accompagné d'une expression mêlant la surprise et l'embarra. Il était encore là ? Et malheureusement, au mauvais moment pour nous. Qu'allait-il donc penser ?

« - Linhardt ? s'étonnait la souveraine.

\- Oh. Je n'ai rien vu. »

Le visage du garçon disparut aussi vite et de la même façon qu'il était apparut, nous laissant dans un silence des plus gênant. J'en profitai pour attraper le bras de la dirigeante des aigles et la traîner avec moi à la sortie de ces méandres sans prendre le temps de m'enquérir de son avis.

Lorsque la lumière du jour réapparu enfin, mes poumons s'oxygénèrent comme s'ils redécouvraient l'air frais. C'était sans doute le cas. Je devais avouer que les rayons du soleil m'avaient manqué, il ne faisait pas bon de rester autant de temps si loin de la surface, après tout. Mon corps se détendit presque aussitôt, avant d'entendre le bruit des talons de ma camarade. Ah, oui, je n'étais pas seule. Je me retournai sur elle alors qu'elle me fixait de ses yeux parmes, attendant peut-être une quelconque explication de ma part, alors que j'en faisais de même.

« - Nous devrions aller ailleurs, suggérai-je alors que le lieu ne s'apprêtait que peu pour de quelconque révélations. »

Evidemment, le monastère n'était pas le genre d'endroit où il était aisé de trouver un lieu calme, et surtout à l'abri des regards trop curieux. Il ne fut donc pas surprenant qu'Edelgard et moi nous rendîmes à cet endroit que l'on affectionnait particulièrement, qui semblait ouvrir ses portes sur les jardins de Fódlan. Et puis, peut-être que cette atmosphère qui s'était plus d'une fois prêtée aux confidences, arriverait à nous détendre l'une comme l'autre. Je fus d'ailleurs la première à prendre la parole.

« - Que vous soyez préoccupée est une chose, lui lançai-je, mais cela ne vous autorise pas à me prendre de haut, future impératrice ou non.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit la jeune femme, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, toujours braquée.

\- Laissez-moi en douter. »

Je connaissais maintenant bien la dirigeante des Aigles, pour avoir plus d'une fois pu faire tomber son masque. En tout cas, je la connaissais assez pour savoir que quelque chose lui passait par la tête, quelque chose d'assez costaud pour la pousser sur la défensive à chaque prise de parole.

« - Vous êtes insupportable quand vous vous y mettez, soupirai-je devant le manque de réaction quand mes bras imitèrent la position des siens.

\- Très bien, s'avança-t-elle sans s'offusquer de ma remarque. En tant qu'héritière de l'empire, j'ai régulièrement à m'entretenir avec Rhea, elle a parfaitement conscience de mes desseins qui s'opposent aux siens, m'expliquait la jeune femme comme pour me montrer une quelconque preuve de bonne volonté. Quant à vous, professeure, je commence à douter de pouvoir vous faire confiance.

\- Ai-je une seule fois dit quelque chose qui vous amènerait à penser le contraire ?

\- Non, vous n'avez rien dit. »

Son regard se faisait bien sévère, peu enclin à toute forme d'indulgence. Je savais avoir la future impératrice devant moi, et pas seulement l'élève que je devais guider. Sa franchise suintait de tous ses doutes à mon égard. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'elle même, mais de l'avenir, et de l'empire. Elle parlait de danger. Du danger que je pouvais représenter.

« - Cependant, la relation que vous semblez entretenir avec Rhea ne laisse que peu de place à la confiance, quelle qu'en soit sa nature. »

Edelgard m'avait plus d'une fois fait part de son ressentiment envers l'église, et paraissait apprécier que j'en sois vierge de toute influence. Et c'était vrai, je ne prônais aucune doctrine particulière, je n'en suivais pas les dogmes, et je n'en avais d'ailleurs pas l'intention. Mais elle était tellement loin de se douter de la vérité.

« - Je ne peux rien vous dire, fus-je bien obligée d'avouer. »

Son visage n'affichait ni contrariété, ni déception. Il se contentait d'être dur. Je comprenais les motivations de la jeune femme, et j'entendais ses doutes. En tant que future souveraine, elle ne pouvait rien laisser au hasard, jamais. Elle était une cible en permanence, et ce, aux yeux de tous. Et elle avait raison. J'aurais pu être une mercenaire prétendant au titre de professeure dans le seul but de me rapprocher d'elle et de l'enlever, pour réclamer rançon. Ou bien pour avoir une facilité à l'assassiner, ou pour la manipuler. Après tout, elle ne savait rien de moi, rien qui n'ait une quelconque importance, en tout cas. Il aurait été tellement facile pour elle de me faire assassiner aux premiers doutes, alors pourquoi étais-je encore en vie ? Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de prendre le risque, en tant que future impératrice ? Sa méfiance était justifiée, mais pour autant, je ne pouvais la supporter. Si j'avais voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà morte.

« - Ma place au sein de l'empire et mes objectifs font de moi une opposante de l'église. Rhea a bien conscience de tout ceci. Mais vous, professeure, qui êtes vous ? Mon alliée ou mon ennemi ? »

Je n'étais ni l'un ni l'autre, et peut-être les deux à la fois. Je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais réellement, de qui je voulais être, ou simplement de ce que je voulais. A part peut-être qu'elle se taise. Ami, ou ennemi ? Ces mots avaient-ils au moins un sens ? Pas pour moi, pas dans le monde dans lequel je vivais. Jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'avait jamais eu d'importance à mes yeux, enfin, jusqu'à la rencontrer, ce, même si j'avais encore du mal à me l'avouer. Il était indéniable que l'attention particulière que je lui portais ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à mes devoirs d'enseignante. Non, tout mon corps me trahissait en sa présence. Que ce soit mon regard insistant, mes muscles tremblant, la température de ma peau, ou mon cœur vacillant. Et par dessus tout, la sensation insupportable sous le reflet de ses yeux vides. Et cette impression de mourir alors qu'elle s'apprêta à partir. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser disparaitre ainsi.

Je la retins par le bras, et la tirai d'un geste vers moi. Mes yeux fixèrent les siens écarquillés un instant, s'égarèrent sur sa peau d'ivoire avant de s'arrêter sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes qui n'avaient que trop parlés. Instinctivement, je m'en emparai.

« - Ne vous méprenez pas, soufflai-je sur son visage. Je fais cela uniquement pour faire taire les sottises que formule votre bouche.

\- Vous ne verrez donc aucun inconvénient à garder le silence plus longtemps. »

Ses doigts se resserrèrent derrière ma nuque alors que sa langue caressais mes lèvres avant de rejoindre la mienne dans un baiser bien moins timide et plus que langoureux. Les mots parlaient moins que les gestes, et son corps contre le mien qui s'abandonnait dans mes bras me suffisait.

_Quelle enfant gâtée..._


	29. Ch XXIX - L'Ombre de la Vouivre

_Hello !_

_Bon, avec ce chapitre, vendredi oblige, j'ai juste trois chapitres de retard par rapport à d'habitude ! _

_En fait, je n'ai pas avancé depuis la dernière fois, préférant encore une fois écrire et poster un OS._

_Bon, pas de pression hein... *meurt déjà en pensant à ses 3 chapitres à écrire ce weekend*_

**La review des review :**

**Mijoqui** : *sort la reviewball* Ahah ! Coucou ! Oh je n'avais pas pensé à cette scène (en effet horrible) avec Kronya. Oui, l'odeur de El qui flotte sur la cape de Byleth... héhéhé. Oh, un mariage ! Ce serait beau... mais... *se tait* Oooooh mais c'est pas une pochtronne ma Byleth ! Il doit être bon commédien, le Linhardt ! Et donc, je te l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est réellement un soutien du jeu ! (entre lui et El xD). Comme Rhea qui a affronté Nemesis avec ses talons XD Faut vraiment qu'on essaie dans le jeux ! Et oui, Hapi invoque les monstres ! Mais du coup je n'ai pas d'explication ! Pas encore ! XD En tout cas, c'est pas à cause de l'emblème (puisqu'il n'y a pas d'emblème). Oh merci, crions son prénom ensembleeeee ! EEEEEEEL !

**Eatoce** : Bah, ce serait pas drôle si on lui révélait tout ! Après tout, mes chapitres se construisent sur les interrogations de Byleth ! Oh ! Bravo d'avoir remarqué ! En effet, elle le dit pas directement, mais lui fait comprendre qu'à un moment, il lui faudra choisir ! Ouiiii, l'odeur de El ! Y'avait forcément une raison a ce petit détail ajouté au chapitre précédent ! ) Je t'invite si ce n'est pas fait a aller voir son soutien avec El ! xD Et encore bravo pour 'l'écho ' entre ce qu'elle dit et ce qu'a dit Rhea !

**MacHellia** : Coucou ! Merci ! Je t'avoue que je me demande encore si c'est une bonne idée d'avoir pris un tel engagement car là je vais être à court de chapitre si je n'arrive pas à m'y remettre ! x) Rhea m'intriguait aussi ! Et puis, j'aime ce côté mystérieux mais je sais tout, qu'elle impose ! Et je la trouve super charismatique (je crois l'avoir déjà dit). Une femme a qui on a du mal à juste dire « non » ou tenir tête. Elle est écrasante ! *arrête de parler de sa troisième waifu* Dans le jeu, je trouve que Byleth n'a pas de personnalité, donc j'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle peut être gentille ou méchante. Je la trouve juste naïve. Et ici, elle a un vrai passé, de vraies souffrances, et des démons intérieurs. Sans compter les sentiments qu'elle découvre, et pas seulement l'amour. Pour la place des loups, je ne peux rien dire sans révéler un trop gros éléments. Mais on est d'accord, ce sont des monstres ! Moi j'ai joué en normal (ou facile ?) aussi. Clairement à la première map, Hapi ou Constance m'a juste OS deux personnages xD. J'ai des doutes aussi quant à l'entente entre Yuri et El. A bientôt !

**LDT** : Oh ce pavé xD J'aime ! Coucou Patric, oui c'est twa ! *la rattrape avant qu'elle tombe même si ça fait surement deux semaines qu'elle git sur le sol* Sisi la famille ! Non, tu verras, je te dirais rien pour le choix de Byleth. Sache juste que ça ne sera pas aussi évident que ce qu'on peut croire sur une fiction Edeleth xD Ah non, pas compatibles ! Sinon, y'aurait même pas de FE3H xDD Oh ? Pas fan du Byleth Rhea ? Toute façon, as tu seulement développé leurs soutiens ? XD Owiiii, El est têtue ! J'aime ! Je plussoie ! Je vais moins mettre Yuri je crois, si c'est pour t'entendre crier chaque fois XDDD J'essaie de faire gaffe au caractère de chacun ! Ahah t'as deviné que Edelgard arriveraiiiiiiit pour encore plus agacer Byleth qui est déja perdu et qui en a maaaarrreeeeee xDD Alors Rhea est dans cette FF au courant que El souhaite l'indépendance de son peuple, religieusement parlant, si je puis dire comme ça comme ça. Disons qu'elle a prit les devants concernant son rôle d'empereur. Et puis, avant de passer par la force, faut tenter la diplomatie ! Surtout qu'ici, il ne s'agit pas d'une grosse dragonne la Rhea ! « Jusqu'à quand » ahah, tu fais bien de demander ) Et oui, un choix va s'imposer, ce qui dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ne laissera pas Byleth indemne !

**Lucina** : Synchro parfaite ahahah. Et oui, j'ai ajouté Sothis juste pour toi ! ) Et ca fait super naturelle comme si j'avais imaginé ça depuis le début ! xDD

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

_PS : J'en suis quand même quasiment à ma trentaine de chapitre postée ! Je suis choquée !_

* * *

Chapitre XXIX - L'Ombre de la Vouivre

Je fus convoquée très tôt dans la matinée par l'Archevêque en personne, après quelques jours de répit où mon esprit torturé m'avait autorisé à trouver le sommeil, le temps de quelques heures, sans que n'apparaisse enfant ou Déesse. Loin d'être encore très à l'aise dans mon rôle de mentor, je suivais peu à peu le fil directeur de par les tâches qu'on me confiait. Aussi, j'avais très rapidement compris que le but de cette petite réunion entre la dirigeante de l'Ordre et son bras droit était d'à nouveau me confier une mission. Enfin un peu d'action, j'osais espérer.

Le conseiller Seteth ne semblait pas beaucoup plus m'apprécier, alors que son regard débordant d'inconsidération ne cessait de condamner chacun de mes faits et gestes. Je ne me préoccupais pas de la raison de ceci car il y en avait tant, que je ne pouvais désormais plus décemment les compter. Cela commençait surement par le manque d'égard que je portais à l'Ordre de Seiros, alors que pas une seule fois je ne m'étais caché de mon manque d'intérêt pour ce culte. Etre en adoration devant une Déesse, très peu pour moi. Peut-être que mes manières de mercenaires, un peu abruptes lorsque je ne m'embarrassais pas de sa présence n'avait pas joué en ma faveur, sans compter que j'avais pendant un instant hésité à lui couper la main. Enfin, le fait que sa jeune sœur, l'astre de sa vie, se soit curieusement entichée de ma personne, avait définitivement placé ma tête sur le billot.

« - Une Wyverne a commencé à chasser près du grand pont de Myrddin, vous devez la capturer, expliquait l'homme. »

Rien que ça ? Capturer une vouivre ? Ben voyons. Le conseiller expliqua par la suite qu'il était interdit de tuer les Wyvernes, fascinantes créatures. En plus de tout ceci, ces bêtes ailées servaient de montures aux plus grands chevaliers, le conseiller compris. Cette tâche n'allait sans doute pas être aisée, alors que je ne m'étais pas frottée à pareille créature depuis au moins cinq ans, la cicatrice dans mon dos s'en souvenait encore. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait pousser pareil monstre à sortir de sa montagne pour chasser sur les terrains de l'homme, elles ne s'aventuraient que trop rarement en dehors de leurs territoires.

« - Je vous prie de m'excuser, entendis-je derrière moi sur les bruits métalliques d'une lourde armure. Vous m'avez fait appeler, Dame Rhea ? »

La femme qui s'avança semblait capable de pourfendre le sol, tant sa prestance était presque écrasante. Des cheveux blonds, des yeux azur sur une peau mate, sa beauté n'avait d'égale que la forte impression qu'elle dégageait. Sans aucun doute un chevalier

« - Je vous présente Catherine, fit la cheffe de l'armée. Elle fait partie des meilleurs membres de notre Ordre, et c'est peu dire. L'Ordre de Seiros ne recrute que la crème de la crème. »

J'étouffais un rire dans ma gorge. La crème de la crème ? Je me permettais d'en douter, surtout depuis que j'avais appris que les chevaliers avaient laissé s'échapper Kostas. Geste que j'avais moi-même du réparer.

La dite Catherine était chargée de nous accompagner durant cette mission. Je ne sus dire si il y avait là un manque de confiance en moi, ou bien tout simplement une décision d'assurer nos arrières, juste _au cas où_. Il était également possible que Rhea souhaite évaluer le niveau des élèves de son académie, après tout, ils passaient très bientôt leurs certificats d'aptitudes. Peu importait, du moment qu'elle ne me gênait pas et ne se perdait pas dans mes pattes. Mes habitudes de mercenaire étaient vraiment tenaces, alors que la première de mes pensées fut de m'imaginer seule devant la vouivre. La réalité en serait tout autre, ce n'était pas seulement moi, mais aussi mes élèves, qui allaient devoir la capturer. Je soupirais déjà, la tâche n'allait _vraiment_ pas être aisée.

_/_

Le vent fouettait ma peau alors qu'au milieu des plaines, rien ne venait faire obstacle aux crocs de givre des rafales qui soufflaient du royaume. Il aurait presque pu neiger. Je m'étonnai de n'avoir d'ailleurs pas encore vu un seul flocon pour cette époque de l'année. Nous avions emprunter le même itinéraire que pour notre première mission, dans un premier temps, avant de prendre la direction du gigantesque pont à travers les terre de l'empire. La chevalière qui nous accompagnait était inépuisablement bavarde, j'en avais apprit plus sur elle en quelques heures qu'en des jours avec certains de mes élèves. La seule chose que je retins fut qu'elle était fervente croyante de l'église et avait une fidélité ridiculement inébranlable pour l'Ordre, et particulièrement pour Rhea. Je ne connaissais pas tous les détails dont je me moquai éperdument, mais osais imaginer de quoi elle pouvait être capable pour protéger cette femme.

Interface entre les territoires de l'alliance et de l'empire, le grand pont de Myrddin était un lieu de passage pour les nombreux commerçants de Fódlan. Plus encore que pour de simples échanges, il était le point central de l'économie entre les deux nations. Permettant la traversée de la rivière d'Airmid, sa géographie rendait sa position des plus stratégiques. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, on n'y croisait pas une âme, alors que régnait un silence de mort. Il n'y avait ni l'ombre d'un marchand, ni l'ombre d'une vouivre. L'endroit était beaucoup trop calme. Et le calme n'était jamais bon.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent alors que je balayai autour de moi, lorsque mes talons se heurtèrent aux pavés de la structure du pont. C'était un véritable bastion fortifié, assez grand pour accueillir une ville toute entière. Que pouvait bien venir faire une Wyverne ici ? Enfin, si son existence était bien réelle, car je commençai à m'impatienter. J'ordonnai d'un geste à mes étudiants de descendre de leurs montures, et de sortir le matériel. Même s'il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un _dragon_, nous devions rester prudents. Surtout s'il fallait espérer capturer le monstre avec de simples filets et des chaines. Catherine restait étonnamment calme, ça ne devait pas être la première fois pour elle, tandis que mes aigles, eux, s'agitaient.

En tête de ce cortège se trouvait bien évidemment la princesse héritière, fidèlement accompagnée de son plus grand et dévoué serviteur. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient à un seul instant la jeune femme, encore plus attentif à elle que d'habitude. J'observai leurs bouches s'ouvrir sur la certitude que le jeune homme élaborait déjà une stratégie dont il faisait part à sa souveraine. Edelgard restait à ses lèvres, bien consciente du tacticien qu'il était, alimentant doucement ma frustration naissante. Ces deux là se retrouvaient bien trop souvent à part, presque en retrait. Le restant de l'ensemble du groupe, lui, s'attelait un peu plus loin. Mes yeux s'éternisèrent sur la jeune fille au regard et aux cheveux de jade, et m'étonnai que Seteth ait accepté qu'elle puisse nous accompagner. Il tenait à elle plus qu'à la prunelle de ses yeux assassins envers moi, et je n'osai imaginer ce qui allait m'arriver si je ne veillais pas particulièrement à sa sécurité. Loin de moi la volonté de la considéré comme une petite chose fragile, je ne pouvais nier devoir m'attarder un peu plus sur elle que sur ses camarades.

Une heure passa, bientôt suivit d'une deuxième, alors que Catherine et moi avions décider qu'il était plus raisonnable de commencer à monter un campement. Nous ne pouvions rentrer avant que cette mission ne soit terminée, si la créature acceptait de se montrer un jour. Il nous fallait reprendre ce pont, il en allait de la survie de l'économie des territoires. Plus que ça, il s'agissait aussi de pouvoir maintenir les accords passés entre l'empire et l'alliance, dont la paix demeurait toujours fragile. Je n'aimais guère la politique, mais j'avais tout de même conscience de l'enjeux plus qu'important de notre mission.

Je n'étais pas la seule à m'impatienter, alors que j'entendais Caspar se plaindre aux grand rêveur, un peu plus loin. Lui, ne pouvait être satisfait que lorsqu'il faisait parler ses poings. Flayn, toujours calme, demeurait aux côtés de Dorothea, tandis que Bernadetta écoutait leur conversation, recouverte d'une vieille toile de jute qu'elle avait été dénichée je ne savais où. Ferdinand, qui ne cessait de toujours vouloir montrer sa valeur, montait la garde sur les grands murs tournés vers l'empire. Petra, elle, se chargeait du côté de l'alliance. Elle aussi, avait quelque chose à prouver. Son ouïe fine et son regard aiguisé étaient prêt à capter le moindre signe de danger. Avec ces deux individus, nous avions de quoi être rassuré.

Je marchai dans le bastion fantôme, le silence guidant maintenant mes pas au fur et à mesure que les rayons du soleil disparaissais et que les ombres environnantes grandissaient. Et en parlant d'ombre... J'avais un peu plus tôt remarqué qu'il manquait deux de mes unités dans la foule, toujours les mêmes, toujours à part. Je n'avais pas voulu y porter plus d'attention que nécessaire, tant qu'un réel danger ne se présentait pas. Je n'avais surtout pas envie de voir ma concentration s'évanouir dés que j'observai une de ses mèches blanches se soulever. Rien n'y faisait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, désormais. Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi ces deux là restaient si souvent en retrait, et de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler, alors que j'apercevais leur silhouette un peu plus loin. Je décidai de m'approcher alors que je ne possédais aucune faculté particulière pour lire sur les lèvres quand leur discussion me semblait bien sérieuse. A défaut, je pouvais seulement traduire les mouvements de leurs corps. Hubert, restait toujours droit et fière, les mains liées dans son dos, et maintenait une certaine distance par rapport à son impératrice. Son visage semblait exempt de toute hésitation lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa souveraine. Prochain ministre de la maison impériale, il ne prenait de gants ni pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait, ni pour la conseiller. La posture d'Edelgard, elle, traduisait sa contrariété, alors que ses bras restaient croisés sur sa poitrine. L'expression de son visage que je n'avais encore jamais vue laissait transparaitre ses doutes. Je n'osai imaginer le sujet de leur conversation qui arrivait à déstabiliser la princesse héritière de la sorte. Celle-là qui venait de piquer ma curiosité.

« - Dame Edelgard, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de prendre un tel risque.

\- Je vous demande de me faire confiance. »

Risque ? Confiance ? Mais de quoi parlaient-ils alors que je me cachais dans l'ombre d'un renfoncement du bastion ? Et puis, pourquoi me cachais-je de la sorte ? Epier la future impératrice commençait à devenir une très mauvaise habitude. J'allais vraiment finir par passer pour la personne que beaucoup s'imaginait déjà, Hubert le premier. S'il me trouvait ainsi, il ne se prierait sans doute pas pour faire remarquer que ce n'était pas la première fois. Je décidai alors de sortir de ma cachette risible en insistant sur le bruit de mes bottes sur le pavé pour me faire remarquer, l'air de rien. Après tout, je me trouvais ici par le plus simple des hasards.

« - Professeure ? »

L'Adrestienne se retourna aussi tôt vers moi, un peu surprise, tandis que son ombre n'esquissa pas un seul changement d'expression. Comme à son habitude, rien ne venait trahir les pensées qu'occupaient son esprit fourbe et calculateur. Ses yeux verts pommes ne me quittaient plus une seconde.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche, leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient ici, lorsqu'un cri des plus stridents retentit dans le ciel et vint pourfendre mes tympans. Un cri que je pouvais reconnaitre entre mille tant le frisson qui remonta le long de mon échine me fit violence. Mes yeux levèrent sur la voute dorée, puis furent aveuglés par la lumière du soleil sur lequel je distinguai plus que parfaitement la forme de la bête. _Seigneur, elle était énorme_.

J'entendis Catherine hurler, et ordonnai à tous mes oiseaux de se regrouper. Il ne fallait pas céder à la panique, au risque de faire échouer la mission, et pire, de se faire tuer. Je vis au loin la Brigiliène courir le long des remparts avant de bondir devant moi. Le lancier du groupe ne tarda à nous rejoindre, alors que chacun se mettait ainsi en place. Je saisis de lourde chaine attachée à une hache avant d'en jeter une dans les mains de la future impératrice. Les magiciens se mirent en position, les archers bandèrent leurs arcs, pointant le carreaux de leur flèche en direction du ciel dans lequel l'énorme animal décrivait maintenant des cercles. Il volait à la manière des grands oiseaux de proies, observait, examinait, prêt à fondre sur nous. Comment capturer le roi des cieux lorsque mes propres aigles ne pouvaient que rester à terre ? J'abaissai le bras, quand la première salve de flèche s'envola, attirant l'attention de la vouivre. Son énorme gueule s'ouvrit sur un menaçant rugissement, avant que ses ailes ne se redressent en arrière. _Merde_ !

« - Attention ! Hurlai-je. »

Un amas de débris de bois s'éleva devant mes yeux, soulevant la pierre et la poussière sur le passage du monstre qui de nouveau s'élevait dans les airs. Le campement avait volé, les tonneaux du bastion furent explosés sous la puissance abominable de la vouivre. Si nous avions réussi à attirer son attention, le niveau de danger avait grimpé d'un cran. Et ses cris, qui n'en finissait plus de torturer mes oreilles. Ses ailes se placèrent une nouvelle fois en arrière alors qu'elle fendit presque le ciel en deux pour fondre sur nous. Caspar et moi fument précipités douloureusement sur l'un des murs du fort, tandis que j'entendais le bruit des chaînes désespérément lancées pour entraver les mouvements qui ne faisaient que ricocher sur les pavés. Des boules de feu s'élevèrent bientôt dans les airs sur les mouvement de Dorothea. Des cercles de symboles s'illuminant sous ses pieds. Hubert qui fut lui aussi projeté, se repositionna à l'opposé de la chanteuse et propulsa son étrange matière violette et noirâtre sur le reptile qui de nouveau possédait le ciel. Comment les ailes d'un aigle pouvait rivaliser avec celles d'une Wyverne dont les battements pouvaient déchainer une tempête ? Elles étaient l'ombre de la mort dans cette voute céleste.

« - Flayn ! Linhardt ! »

Les deux mages blanc hochèrent la tête alors qu'un énorme cercle de lumière se décrivait sur le sol tout autour d'eux. Une éclatante bourrasque vint bientôt déstabiliser l'énorme rapace écailleux mettant le vent de notre côté, suivit d'une autre. Privé de ses grandes ailes, le roi des cieux n'était plus qu'un seigneur brisé. Je balayai le bastion, repérait la jeune insulaire qui bondit de toit en toit pour se percher sur le plus haut sommet, avant de décocher trois flèches qui se plantèrent dans la peau épaisse. Bernadetta imita bientôt sa camarade lorsque ses carreaux atteignirent aussi la cible. Dans la tempête que l'on avait créée, où le feu, les flèches et le vent se mêlaient, la créature gronda avant de s'écraser au sol. Nous ne devions pas perdre de temps. Catherine se jeta aussitôt sur le reptile en abattant son épée de forme singulière - Fulgurante - avant d'éviter un mouvement de queue lorsque la vouivre se releva sur ses grosses pattes antérieures. De ses dix mètres d'envergures, au moins, elle n'était qu'un peu plus impressionnante. Comment pouvait-on ne serait-ce qu'espérer chevaucher cette majesté ? Bien plus impressionnante que les vouivres des chevaliers. Il ne faisait maintenant plus aucun doute que j'avais devant moi, une grande guerrière de sa lignée.

Je roulai sur le côté pour esquiver à mon tour l'appendice toxique de la vouivre. Je relevai la tête, croisai le regard de l'impératrice dont les yeux acquiescèrent, et me jetai sous les énormes griffes de la créature fantastique. Tous mes élèves l'acculaient pendant que je m'essayai à la priver de ses mouvements. Je passai derrière ses pattes avant de jeter ma hache dans les mains de mon aigle qui tira de toute ses forces la chaine qui reliait son arme à la mienne. Un tour seulement pour la faire trébucher, mais ce n'était pas encore gagné. Le monstre s'écrasa au sol dans un fracas lorsque son aile me balaya. Ma tête cogna, une fois, deux fois, tant je rebondissais, quand ma vision se troubla sur le liquide qui s'écoulait maintenant de ma plaie. Mon corps fut douloureusement endoloris alors que je peinais à me relever, cloué sur le sol des pavés. _Merde_. Je devais me redresser, je ne pouvais pas les laisser là, pas ainsi, même si la présence de Catherine, dans la mêlée, qui de chaînes à son tour s'était armée, réussissait à me rassurer. Il me fallait les rejoindre. Genoux à terre, je poussai sur mes jambes en me tenant douloureusement les côtes, le choc avait été violent. J'entendis soudain le sol trembler sous mes pieds pour se fendre sur un grondement peu rassurant. L'effondrement d'un mur du pont fragilisa les pavés qui s'ouvrirent sur la rivière, lorsque je sentis mon corps chuter. Mes doigts attrapèrent la roche alors que j'étais maintenant suspendue de tout mon poids sur ce vide immense. Etait-ce possible de seulement survivre à une telle chute ? C'était la seconde fois qu'une vouivre me faisait ainsi frôler la mort, et peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle allait bien réussir. Ma main glissa sur le sang qui s'accumulait sur ma peau. _J'allais vraiment finir comme ça ? _ Majestueuses créatures, je devais bien reconnaitre leur puissance aux Wyverne, jamais mon corps ne m'avait paru si douloureux alors que j'avais l'impression de lentement sombrer. Je fermai les yeux un court instant qui me paru durer éternité, et me laissai emporter.

Seule l'étreinte sur ma peau me ramena à moi lorsqu'elle empoigna mon bras, et que mes paupières se rouvrirent sur ses magnifiques prunelles parme. Je contemplai son visage crispé, recouvert de poussière, observai ses lèvres derrières lesquelles se serraient ses mâchoires sur la douleur de retenir ainsi mon poids, seulement de la force de ses doigts. De ce blanc ganté, sa main entourait mon poignet. Jamais je n'avais pu voir son regard brûler d'autant de détermination qu'à cet instant. Il lui aurait pourtant fallu une seule seconde pour lâcher cette emprise, et faire taire les doutes qu'elle m'avait confié. Il lui suffisait seulement de lâcher. Bientôt, je pus de nouveau sentir le pont sous mon corps qui s'écroulait presque sur celui de l'Adrestienne essoufflée. Sa main ne m'avait pas quitté alors que je pouvais sentir mon souffle saccadé et mon cœur palpiter. L'excitation dans mon sang parcourir la moindre de mes veines.

Je levai enfin les yeux, essayais de me relever, aidée de la souveraine. La vouivre était attachée, enchaînée, clouée au sol. Dépossédée. Elle ne cessait de hurler. Tous affichaient un sourire fier, lèvres étirées, tandis que lentement s'approchait de la bête la Brigiliène sous mon regard ébahi. Je fis quelques pas, manquai de trébucher, ne voulant rester en retrait du spectacle qu'elle nous offrait, lorsque sa main délicatement se posa, sur la tête de la bête que paisiblement, elle caressa. La créature cessa presque immédiatement de gronder, lorsque son regard se planta dans celui de Petra. Le tension environnante disparut aussitôt, comme si l'osmose entre ces deux êtres vivants réveillait les forces de la nature, lorsque se soulevèrent pour la première fois dans l'air, les premiers flocons de l'hiver.

_Quelques minutes seulement, et le sol fut habillé d'un épais manteau blanc._


	30. Ch XXX - Sentiments Egarés

_Oh. My. God._

_Nous sommes déjà au chapitre 30. Dire qu'il ne devait justement, à l'origine, n'y avoir que 30 chapitres._

_Vous êtes moins nombreux à me lire, ahah, mais je vais me réconforter dans mes peluches, ne vous en faite pas ! En plus, je viens d'acheté Xenoblade Definitive Edition, et je suis déjà traumatisée._

_Merci à ceux qui sont là pour les review laissés !_

**Eatoce** : Hey hey ! Tu commences toujours comme ça, ahah ! Non tu avais bien interprété ! J'adore ! Byleth est une guerrière, pas une géographe et encore moins une politicielle ahah xD Oh, tu es vraiment perspicace, par rapport à la conversation entre El et Hubert ) Je te remercie pour tes mots, qui eux aussi, sont souvent très « justes ». J'aime vraiment lire ton analyse à chaque fois, merci beaucoup ! :D

**Tartina**-**sama** : PAVE ! :D *agite la tête* T'es fan de rien de ce que j'aime, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! *va réconforter Rhea* *lui passe une ceinture pour pas qu'elle s'agite de trop* Oh, t'as le palpitant qui a fait boom boom ? D : Mais c'est bon signe ! *écoute si ça bat encore* Moui ! Je suis sur ma playlist de « the faim » et je sais pas pk en plein milieu y'a « j'ai faim de toi » un truc a la cond es années 80 qui vient se glisser... bref... xD Oh, la queue de Rhea... Tu crois elle peut partiellement se changer en dragounette ? :3 Ca doit être top mimi. Ah merci pour les descriptions, j'ai essayé de faire attention xD Ah mais c'est souvent que je fais des références aux aigles en tant qu'oiseaux XDDD j'ai pas encore parlé de Bernie qui couve ses oeufs xDDD Oh pas besoin de me le dire, tkt, j'imagines bien comment ça s'agite héhéhé xDD Bon, comme d'hab, merci à toi ! xD

**Mijoqui** : Coucouuuu ! Ah ! Moi aussi c'est un de mes préférés ! xD Seteth j'ai adoré écrire le paragraphe sur lui XDD Et sa considération ! Moi j'aime bien catherine je sais pas trop pourquoi, je la trouve cool xDD Elles se sauvent mutuellement, c'ests i beau !

**Lucina** : Alors à l'origine, il devait y en avoir 30. Mais je me suis décidée sur 45/50 maxi maxi (plutôt 45 d'ailleurs) donc je pense que j'en vois la fin. J'ai déjà les 3 derniers dans ma tête d'ailleurs.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XXX - Sentiments Egarés

Mon corps tout entier me rappelait chaque minute la difficulté de la mission que l'on venait d'accomplir. J'avais la même sensation que si j'étais tombée du haut de la tour de la déesse. Je connaissais d'ailleurs quelques personnes qui auraient bien été capables de m'y pousser. La vouivre ne m'avait pas loupé, j'en garderai d'ailleurs des cicatrices, qui ne viendraient que s'ajouter à celles qui décoraient déjà ma peau. A l'heure de ma mort, mon cadavre témoignerait de tous mes combats passés, car j'étais déjà recouverte de vieilles blessures, de la tête aux pieds.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'attendais, bien malgré moi, dans la petite pièce qu'était l'infirmerie, assise sur un lit, m'impatientant. Le déléguée des aigles avait insisté pour que je me fasse examiner, après notre combat, et Manuela avait presque sursauté en voyant mon état. Quelques côtes cassées, rien de préoccupant, mais une vilaine et profonde plaie à la tête. Aussi, il était plus prudent que je passe la nuit ici, avait-elle dit. J'avais refusé tout usage de magie, surement trop terre-à-terre, et préférai garder les marques de cette bataille comme un trophée. Et puis, mes cheveux bleus feraient très rapidement disparaitre la balafre pour qui ne saurait la voir. Je levai mon haut, examinai ma peau, passai mes doigts sur les zones plus douloureuses dont la couleur avait tourné au violet. Ce n'était pas très joli. Je m'allongeai un instant, fermai les yeux.

_« - Et bien, ta tête est plus solide que des rochers. »_

Oh, non. Pas encore. Je m'étais surement endormie alors que je me retrouvai dans ce lieu qui devenait, nuit après nuit, plus familier. Et cette gamine, qui me toisait, qui ne cessait de m'importuner. Je soupirai.

_« - Ton imprudence creusera ta tombe. »_

Ah. Voila qu'elle recommençait à me faire la leçon. Enfin, je commençai à avoir l'habitude maintenant, et n'y prêtai attention. Son regard semblait toujours empli d'indifférence à mon égard, et pourtant, elle continuait de me hanter, je restai assez sceptique quant à ces apparitions. La meilleure solution était de l'ignorer, peut-être qu'ainsi, elle finirait par se lasser.

Je jetai un œil autour de moi, bien plus calme que d'habitude. Je ne cessai de me demander pourquoi il faisait aussi sombre, je voyais à peine mes pieds. Je fis quelques pas par-ci, m'enfonçai dans l'obscurité par-là, qui me ramenait indéfiniment au centre de la salle, devant les escaliers. J'essayai un autre côté, même résultat. C'était très agaçant. La seule façon de sortir était-elle donc de me réveiller ?

_« - Hey ! Tu es vraiment en train de m'ignorer ?! »_

Absolument. J'essayais de ne pas penser cette réponse trop fort, puisqu'elle semblait lire en moi. Je me demandais d'ailleurs ou s'arrêtait sa clairvoyance. Lisait-elle dans mes pensées, au moment même où celles-ci prenaient forme ? Et puis, depuis quand trouvai-je cela réel ? Seulement possible ? J'avais du me cogner la tête vraiment très fort. Ah. L'obscurité commençait à s'effacer, la gamine aux cheveux de jade leva les yeux un peu partout, comme consciente de ce qui arrivait. Quant à moi, je me réveillai simplement.

Je me redressai sur mon lit, grinçai sur la douleur dans mon abdomen sur lequel je posai instinctivement a main. Dans quelle état me trouvai-je ? Je soupirais alors. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me laisser aller, et j'avais connu nombre de blessures plus importantes, mais il ne faisait aucun doutes que mes entraînements allaient en prendre un coup. D'ailleurs, il fallait que je mesure moi-même le niveau de ce handicap qui m'affublait. Je décidai de ne pas écouter Manuela, je ne pouvais davantage rester ici, à ne simplement rien faire. J'attrapai ma cape dont on m'avait privé pour m'examiner, et me dirigeai vers la porte que d'un geste j'ouvrai.

J'écarquillai les yeux quand je rencontrai ses prunelles parme, sur son visage étonné. Si j'avais voulu discrètement m'éclipser, c'était déjà peine perdu, maintenant que la future impératrice, ennuyée, semblait me juger.

« - Professeure... s'agaçait-elle déjà. Pourrais-je savoir où vous comptiez aller ? »

De toutes les personnes du monastère, il avait vraiment fallu que je la croise. Pouvais-je me risquer à un mensonge ou l'Adrestienne me connaissait maintenant assez pour les déceler ? Peu importait, feinte ou vérité, le tout était de m'en aller.

« - Seulement m'entraîner un peu, préférai-je être franche.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable, se plaignait-elle en soufflant désagréablement.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de rester plus longtemps ici à ne rien faire. »

Et sur ses paroles, je passai à côté, bien décidée à ne pas rester une minute de plus les bras branlant. La pression de ses doigts se fit presque instantanée sur mon poignet lorsqu'elle me retint, me forçant à me retourner pour la confronter de nouveau.

« - Je ne crois pas, m'interdisait-elle. »

Je soupirai alors que son regard m'ordonnait presque de bien me tenir. Sacrée future impératrice, pensai-je alors. Elle était pourtant elle même bien placée pour savoir que ne rien faire n'était pas dans mes habitudes, ni dans les siennes.

« - Son Altesse s'inquiéterait-elle pour moi ?

\- P- Pardon ? s'insurgea l'aigle. Je m'assure seulement que votre inconscience ne vous mène pas vers la mort. »

Ben voyons. C'était certainement ça, alors, même si j'aurais pu jurer avoir vu sa peau d'ivoire se teinter, un court instant. J'abdiquai. Le terrain d'entraînement ne serait pas mon isoloir ce soir là. Le seul chemin qu'il m'était permit d'emprunter était celui des dortoirs, mais c'était toujours mieux que de rester à l'infirmerie, dans laquelle je ne me sentais que peu à l'aise, sans l'ombre d'une intimité.

« - Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre, indiquai-je à la souveraine qui marchait dans mes pas.

\- Vous connaissant, professeure, cela me semble pourtant nécessaire. »

On ne pouvait définitivement pas dire non à la future dirigeante d'Adrestia, et puis, je n'aurais osé la contrarier, pas quand chacun de ses geste, chacune de ses paroles, trahissait l'attention qu'elle me portait. Quelques temps encore auparavant, j'aurais pu m'en incommoder, mais ce soir, bien au contraire, je préférai en jouer. J'avais peu à peu, trouvé sa présence agréable à mes côtés même si jamais, ô non jamais, je n'allais lui avouer. Je ne pouvais lui donner pareille satisfaction.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de ma chambre que j'ouvrai, et me tournai vers la souveraine. Elle pouvait ce soir se réjouir d'avoir gagné la manche, alors que pour la toute première fois, j'avais sagement obéis à l'un de ses ordres, ou plutôt à l'une de ses recommandations, devais-je dire. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir l'inquiéter un peu plus, elle avait certainement eu raison. J'étais peut-être trop imprudente, mais ma vie se me semblait jamais avoir eu assez de valeur pour la considérer, assez, pour éviter les risques. Tel était l'état d'esprit de la mercenaire que j'étais.

« - Attendez un instant. »

Je vis la jeune femme disparaitre vers les escaliers, me laissant dans l'incompréhension. Attendre ? Attendre quoi ? J'haussai les épaules, n'écoutai pas, et entrai dans ma chambre avant de m'affaler devant la fenêtre par laquelle je me m'abandonnai à admirer la neige qui tombait. L'hiver était une magnifique saison, celle que je préférais. J'aimais le froid mordant du vent sur ma peau, qui me donnait l'impression de vivre. J'aimais voir les flocons danser, avant de s'évanouir. J'aimais voir le paysage se recouvrir d'un épais manteau blanc. Lorsqu'il neigeait, toute trace de lutte ou de bataille disparaissait, s'effaçait. Il ne suffisait que de quelques minutes pour que l'hiver recouvre la mort, même lorsque celle-ci était teintée de rouge. Le froid glacial faisait même disparaitre mes propres ténèbres.

« - Professeure ? »

L'Aigle de Jais me tira de mes profondes pensées, alors qu'elle était revenue avec une bouteille d'alcool et quelques bandes à la main. Je levai un sourcils sur elle, lorsque son regard suivit d'un geste de sa tête m'invita à m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai, peu encline à lutter ce soir.

« - Si vous me permettez... chuchota-t-elle penchée sur moi. »

Je retirai ma cape trop encombrante, et laissait ses doigts s'aventurer sur moi. J'arrivais à les sentir hésitant, alors que même le souffle de ma future impératrice semblait irrégulier sur cette situation des plus cocasses.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Manuela s'est déjà chargée de ça. »

Ses yeux se froncèrent de façon plus sérieuse lorsqu'elle se heurta à la couleur de ma peau, sans tenir compte de ma remarque. J'avais au moins la moitié de l'abdomen recouvert d'ecchymoses. Mes lèvres grimacèrent de douleur lorsque ses doigts m'effleurèrent. L'alcool brûlait maintenant ma peau, ou alors était-ce la chaleur de la sienne, je ne savais le dire. Je la laissai juste tapoter les blessures du tissu imbibé du liquide. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts trembler. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite sur mes joues, alors qu'elle penchait délicatement ma tête sur le côté. L'odeur de l'alcool se fit bien plus fort alors qu'elle passait derrière mon oreille, bien concentrée. Mes mâchoires se serrèrent sur la désagréable brûlure, malgré toute la délicatesse qu'elle prenait, cette blessure était plus douloureuse. Mais je la supportai. Je l'aurais d'ailleurs supporté un millier de fois tant j'aimais la douceur de ses gestes.

« - Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable... souffla-t-elle exaspérée. »

Non. Ce qui n'était pas raisonnable, était sa façon de s'inquiéter. Sa façon de me toucher, délicatement, tendrement, alors que ses doigts passaient finement dans mes cheveux. La façon plus qu'indécente que ses yeux avaient, de brûler ainsi ma peau. La fragrance de son parfum, délicieuse odeur, qui m'emportait. Et surtout la facilité qu'elle avait, de faire mon corps tout entier se consumer, entre ses mains. Ce don d'envahir mes pensées, pour ne plus en sortir. Me rendre dépendante, de sa présence, de son sourire. Me faire lentement mourir.

« - P- Professeure ? articulait-elle. Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ? »

Ses joues prirent une teinte vive des plus exquises. Mon esprit s'embrumait et mes mains se posèrent machinalement sur sa taille, je n'avais pas cœur à placer une distance raisonnable entre nous, lorsque mes bras se croisèrent dans son dos et que je vins enfouir mon visage dans sa poitrine pour me noyer de son parfum. Comment pouvais-je me montrer aussi faible ?

« - El... étouffai-je. »

Son corps tout entier trembla sur l'accélération de son pouls. Je pouvais distinctement l'entendre dans sa petite poitrine. _Badam, badam._ Douce mélodie. Dans le silence qui c'était installé, seul son rythme cardiaque venait tinter mes oreilles, ainsi que le mien. Je la tirai légèrement vers moi, ses cuisses rencontrèrent les miennes, ses doigts s'aventurèrent entre mes cheveux et ma nuque, tandis que ma tête vint parfaitement se lover dans le creux de son cou. Comment ce geste simple et ce laisser-aller pouvaient paraitre si agréables... Je m'oubliai.

Son corps frémissait sur le souffle qui s'échappait de ma bouche semi-ouverte, sa peau laiteuse était si chaude, si douce. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait m'enivrait totalement lorsque je l'effleurai, délicate caresse. J'aurais pu rester ainsi, pendant des heures, des jours, des nuits, tant mon cœur tambourinait sur la fréquence du sien. J'écartai son visage que je saisi d'une main, mon regard se fondit dans le sien, sa respiration disparu dans la mienne. Ses yeux reflétaient un nombre d'étoiles qu'il m'était impossible de compter, mais j'admirais chacune d'entre elles, ne pouvais m'en lasser. Son souffle caressa mes lèvres quand je vins effleurer les siennes, que je pressais tendrement, jusqu'à ce que ma langue ne se glisse, doucement s'invite, pour aller rencontrer la sienne. Elles se redécouvraient, se mêlaient et dansaient, au fur et à mesure que mes joues se réchauffaient, sur cette délicieuse étreinte. Je sentais le poids des heures, des jours, et des semaines passées, tant tout mon être n'avait cessé de la réclamer. Aujourd'hui, je n'étais plus capable de lui dire non, je n'étais plus capable de lutter. Il m'était impossible d'éteindre ce brasier, celui-là même qui me consumait, et que de son premier regard, elle avait attisé. Mon sang devenait lave, mes pensées devenaient cendres, quand ne restait de mes craintes et mes appréhensions que du charbon. D'un seul regard, elle avait tout balayé. Les ailes d'Edelgard battaient telle la tempête sur mon âme. Un ouragan dans ma vie.

/

Les minutes défilèrent, peut-être même les heures, alors que mes yeux ne quittaient plus le visage de mon aigle, parfaitement endormie. Je n'osai le moindre geste, tant ce moment me paraissait sacré, alors que ses mains s'agrippaient machinalement sur mes vêtements. Pour rien au monde, je ne voulais briser cet instant. Mes doigts hésitèrent avant de glisser le long de ses longs cheveux blanc, pour venir redécouvrir sa peau immaculée. Je retraçai les contours de son visage si parfait, bercée par sa respiration. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il me serait impossible de fermer les yeux. Je lui esquissai un sourire, qu'elle ne contemplerait jamais, avant de lentement me relever. Je ne devais la réveiller. Sur ses épaules, ma cape recouvrit ses plumes, avant que je quitte silencieusement la pièce.

La nuit était ce soir aussi sombre que pouvait l'être mon esprit. Je m'émerveillai sous cette voute céleste, sur le dernier quartier de lune qui semblait désespérément tenter d'exister parmi les centaines de constellation scintillantes, qui viendraient bientôt l'effacer. Aussi magnifique qu'il puisse être, un astre savait parfaitement par moment devoir disparaitre. Après tout, la lune n'existait que pour embellir le soleil, et donner jour à la vie, en laissant s'éteindre la nuit. Je n'en avais que trop conscience, tant la douleur dans ma poitrine était intense.

Il faisait frais, les crocs du froid de Fódlan me mordaient. J'aurais pu moi aussi, rester à l'abris, dans sa chaleureuse étreinte, jusqu'à minuit. Mais au fond de moi, je savais parfaitement n'en avoir que déjà trop profité. Il était temps pour le crépuscule de laisser place à l'aurore, pour lentement s'éclipser. Ce trou béant dans ma poitrine.. ne cessait de péniblement s'agrandir.

L'étang était si calme que j'aurais presque pu voir la faucheuse danser sur les reflets cristallins de son eau, dont les poissons venait caresser la surface, feindre une danse sur sa funeste robe. La journée, l'endroit était bien trop peuplé pour prendre plaisir à m'y aventurer, mais lorsque le soleil se couchait, ce lieu semblait re-décoré. Seul le silence venait trouver grâce à mes oreilles, lorsque je m'abandonnais. Cette solitude éternelle était ma seule souveraine. Mon allégeance jurée à moi-même.

Le ponton de bois encore mouillé grinça au passage de mes pas, lorsque à son rebord, je m'installai. J'aimais faire ça, pendant des heures que je ne savais compter, seulement me détacher du temps qui indéfiniment s'écoulait. L'eau scintillait, j'arrivais très distinctement à contempler la lune dans ses reflets, pourtant masquer par les épais nuages. J'entendis le bruit des talons claquer contre les planches, sans même me retourner, avant que mes épaules ne soit recouvertes de ce tissu sombre et épais. L'écho du soleil apparut à la surface de l'eau.

« - Vous tremblez. »

Ah. C'était bel-et-bien possible, mais peut-être pas seulement à cause au froid. Non, ce n'était pas seulement mon corps qui ainsi, réagissait. Mon cœur, mon âme, tout lui appartenait. Et c'était bien là, ce qui me terrifiait.

« - J'ai pendant un moment pensé que vous étiez partie vous entraîner.

\- Je n'aurais osé vous contrarier. »

Il était si déconcertant, que sa seule présence puisse à la fois m'apaiser, et pourtant tant m'inquiéter.

« - Permettez-moi d'en douter. »

Ce petit rire, à peine dissimulé, ne laissait aucune place aux remords, ou au regret. Pendant un instant, mon esprit embrumé en oubliait même que ma plus grosse erreur, fut d'avoir succombé. Une mercenaire torturée, une souveraine ébréchée, quel avenir pouvait-il y avoir pour deux âmes abîmées ?

« - Vous me connaissez peut-être trop bien, due-je bien lui avouer.

\- C'est ce que j'aimerais penser... laissa-t-elle échapper. »

Sa voix tintait de raison, mêlée à tout ce trouble, qui nous définissait. Celui de nos sentiments égarés.

« - Edelgard...

\- Je sais, professeure. Je sais. »

Dans ce monde, il était difficile d'accepter l'évidence. Plus encore, celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs souvent pas sa place. J'étais une mercenaire, rongée par mes propres ténèbres, et elle, l'héritière de l'empire, appelée à gouverner. Etait-ce seulement possible d'entrevoir la lumière, dans l'ombre qui guidait nos pas ?

« - Certaines choses ne se mesurent pas aux mots que l'on emploie. »

Depuis quand faisais-je preuve d'autant de clarté ? Peut-être était-ce la lune, qui cette nuit, éclaircissait mes pensées.

_Ou bien la chaleur de nos doigts, entrelacés._


	31. Ch XXXI - Saint Indech

_Bijour !_

_Je sais, je n'ai pas posté mon chapitre en temps et en heure. J'ai repris le taff en présentiel et j'ai moins de temps pour moi. Du coup je poste quand j'y arrive... Et je n'ai pas écris depuis deux semaines, donc je tape maintenant dans mes réserves._

_J'ai ris en relisant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

**La réponse aux review : **

**Mijoqui** : Cookie ! *le prend* Je me demande aussi ! *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil* héhé ! El est attentive au bien être de Byleth ) Patience pour Sothis ! On va y aller en douceur, hein xD Nan, je ris pour l'alcool, mais tu n'es pas le seul à y avoir pensé, alors que ça ne m'avait pas du tout traversé l'esprit ! Petit chapitre tranquillou ! Le calme avant la tempête !

**Eatoce** : Encore et toujours merci ! :D Il faut se reposer entre deux chapitres fatiguant ) Ah mais les cicatrices je trouve ça cool aussi xD Merci pour tes compliments sur les descriptions, ça me touche et me fait vraiment plaisir ! Ah les deux forment un « couple » très atypique. Est-il seulement possible d'ailleurs ? Je ne suis même pas sûre que les deux se posent la question ! Ou plutôt se caractérisent comme un couple ! On espère que l'amour triomphera !

**LCDAH** : Merci pour ces review ! xD Pas de soucis pour le retard *regarde le sien* ouch... J'ai adoré écrire le petit passage avec Seteth, j'avoue ! Ah j'aime bien Catherine aussi, ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule ! Moi je l'ai recruté que dans la voie de l'église du coup ! Et oui, elle allait pas suivre El ! xD Oh j'adore la comparaison que tu as fais entre les haches et leurs coeurs xDD Pour Byleth, quelques côtes cassées, c'est quedal ! (on se demande ce qu'elle à pu vivre du coup xD) OOOH, tu es d'accord avec El ! *note ça* Ah toi aussi, comme Mijo, tu as pensé à la beuverie ! mais non, pas cette fois ! Merci pour tes review )

**Tartine** : Toi et Xenoblade... xD Tu as trouvé le temps d'y jouer du coup ? Moi pas ! Je pense pas que El les ai compté ! Elle est bien trop occupée pour ça ! Parcontre peut-être que By l'a fait ! J'essaie de faire comme dans le jeux en plus « prononcé » pour Byleth et Sothis xD Pas toujours évident ! C'est joli la neige oui ! Byleth aime la neige (pourquoi ? Car j'aime la neige aussi ? Peut-être !) J'ai essayé de donner un peu plus de dialogue entre Byleth et Edelgard car je trouve que les deux ne parlent pas beaucoup depuis le début xDDD Tout en gardant leur répartie et leur « complicité ». Pas évident non plus. Poète quand je le veux ) Le passage de la lune et du soleil, comparaison entre Byleth et El, a demandé plus de reflexion qu'il n'y parait xD Je voulais pas que ca fasse genre trop cucul xD Je ne dirais rien sur la fin, ahah, mais je suis ravie de voir que tu te poses la question ) A tout bientôt !

**Lucina** : Merci pour ta review, et pour ta lecture régulière )

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXI - Saint Indech

Cela faisait plus d'une dizaine de jours maintenant que les journées me paraissaient aussi longues qu'elles pouvaient être ennuyantes, mais aussi, parfaitement calmes, alors que le mois du Pégase venait prendre fin, et que celui de la Solitaire - qui ne reflétait que trop bien mon état d'esprit - commençait. Rien d'étonnant à cela, puisqu'à la fin du troisième mois de notre calendrier, tous les élèves devaient passer leurs premiers certificats d'aptitudes, et je ne les avais jamais vu si concentrés. J'avais du adapter certaines de mes habitudes, surtout pendant mes quartiers libres, et dire adieu au terrain d'entraînement, ce dernier devenu trop prisé. Même la bibliothèque, d'ordinaire peu fréquentée, était ces derniers jours pleine à craquer. Si mes cours théoriques étaient toujours aussi peu palpitants, j'avais du adaptés les leçons de combats de mes après-midi, à chaque journée sa spécialité. Aussi, la présence de tous les Aigles de Jais était maintenant dispensée, seuls les intéressés venaient y assister. _Epéiste, combattant, moine _ou_ soldat_, telles étaient les quatre classes pour lesquelles ils avaient du faire un choix.

Si l'épée était pour moi l'arme de prédilection, j'avais imaginé que la classe d'épéiste aurait plus de succès, et pourtant, je me retrouvais la plupart du temps en tête-à-tête avec Petra, sauf lorsque Dorothea nous faisait grâce de sa présence. Cette dernière, encore hésitante. Même constat pour le travail de la classe de soldat, où je passais mes heures seule avec Ferdinand, à travailler la lance. Concernant les futurs combattant, les entraînements étaient groupés avec Edelgard, Caspar et Bernadetta, quand cette dernière sortait de sa chambre. Aussi, il m'arrivait de leur consacrés deux après-midi par semaine, afin de correctement travailler à chacune des armes de cette spécialité. Pour les aptitudes à la magie, j'avais du me reposer sur le soutien de Hanneman et Manuela, et servais ainsi plus souvent de cible que de mentor, pour le reste de mes élèves.

Tous mes aigles savaient parfaitement où ils se dirigeaient, j'avais désormais l'impression d'être la seule à tourner en rond, dans cet immense monastère. Plus que ça, je me retrouvai maintenant la plupart de mon temps avec moi-même, à passer des heures à tergiverser, sans savoir où aller. Depuis notre dernier échange nocturne, je n'avais pas non plus une seule fois recroisé la future impératrice en dehors des cours, elle passait toutes ses journées, toutes ses soirées, et même parfois ses nuits, à étudier, à s'entrainer, et à parler à son ombre. Peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal ainsi, après tout, les choses redevenaient enfin normales, si elles l'avaient du moins un jour été. Car une journée dans ce monastère, n'avait jamais rien d'ordinaire. Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, car cette deuxième journée du calendrier de la Solitaire fêtait la _Saint Indech_.

Les quatre Saints. J'avais pu lire les histoires de chacun, qui avaient combattus aux côtés de l'unique fille de la Déesse, lors d'une terrible guerre contre un Roi rongé par les ténèbres. Les détails ne m'avaient guères intéressés, c'était à peine si je m'en souvenais. _Saint_ _Cethleann_, _Saint_ _Cichol_, _Saint_ _Macuil_ et _Saint_ _Indech_, dont on célébrait la naissance de ce dernier aujourd'hui. J'avais au moins le mérite de me souvenir de leurs prénoms, et c'était plus qu'assez. Une Déesse entourée d'une fratrie, je me faisais déjà ô grand joie de pouvoir en discuter lorsque celle-ci hantait mes nuits. Un récital avait lieu à la cathédrale, encore, suivit d'un discours de l'Archevêque, ou peut-être était-ce avant, je n'étais plus très sûre tant cette activité m'inspirait. J'avais seulement retenu qu'il allait également y avoir un grand buffet, et cela tombait à pic, car mon ventre grondait.

Dans un coin de la nef, je supportais la musique me meurtrir les oreilles, mélodie assassine. Bien que je n'avais que faire de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de moi, je m'étais obligée à venir y assister, un cours instant. L'ennui était vraiment le pire de mes ennemis, et toutes ces dernières journées passées à ne rien faire hormis à enseigner, me donnaient l'impression de n'avoir aucune utilité. Au moins, mon corps avait pu récupérer. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux sur cette pensée, effleurai la cicatrice que le combat contre la vouivre m'avait laissé, ce beau trophée. Je ne sentais presque plus cette blessure, quand mes côtes restaient toujours un peu douloureuses. Il fallait dire que j'avais reprit les entraînements très rapidement, autant pour mes élèves que pour moi-même. Non, sans doute d'avantage pour moi que pour eux, si je devais être honnête.

Ah. La musique se tût, m'offrant une minute de répit, avant d'entendre à nouveaux les chœurs. Ca ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? J'observai la masse que les élèves formaient, les mains liées devant leurs bouches ouvertes. C'était si désagréable à entendre. Au premier rang, Dorothea souriait, comme chaque fois qu'elle pouvait chanter. Ferdinand lui, était bien entourée entre deux lionnes, la première plutôt grande aux cheveux clairs, et la seconde, bien plus petite à la chevelure de feu. Je reconnus aussi un cerf qui n'avait dans mon esprit pas de prénom, mais dont la coupe violette défiait la décence de mes yeux tant je la trouvai laide. Parce qu'elle l'était.

C'était assez pour aujourd'hui, et surement pour le reste de ma vie, et ne demandai pas mon reste avant de sortir de l'immense cathédrale. _Seigneur, l'air frais, enfin, et le silence !_ Le pont qui reliait l'église et le hall de réception surplombait un immense gouffre entre les hauteurs des montagnes d'Oghma, le vent qui en soufflait ne trouvait pas d'égal tant je le trouvai agréable sur ma peau. Ce froid si singulier, je ne pouvais m'en lasser. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent après seulement quelque pas, lorsque je me heurtai à une silhouette familière, le regard perdu sur les étendues de Fódlan. La brise souleva les longueurs blanches, mon corps trembla.

« - Edelgard ? m'avançai-je.

\- Professeure ? s'étonna-t-elle. Alors vous êtes venue.

\- Je pourrais presque en dire autant de vous, votre présence ici est un exploit. »

C'était bien la première fois que je croisai la souveraine si proche de la cathédrale, quand ce n'était pas pour monter à la tour de la Déesse. Ou peut-être était-ce son intention ? Non, sinon je ne l'aurais pas trouvée là. Ses yeux parmes me fixèrent sur ses lèvres étirées, je sentis presque instantanément tous mes muscles se crisper, silencieuse agonie. Alors je continuai.

« - Hubert n'est pas avec vous ? demandai-je. Il est rare de vous voir l'un sans l'autre ces jours-ci.

\- Pas aujourd'hui. Il devait régler certaines affaires le concernant.

\- Ou plutôt, _vous_ concernant. »

Cette réponse m'avait échappée.

« - Je devrais certainement vous donner raison, professeure, mais je ne suis pas au fait de tous les agissements d'Hubert. »

Et c'était surement mieux ainsi, sachant de quoi le mage était capable. Pour le bien de son impératrice, je n'osais imaginer toutes les manigances qu'il pouvait dissimuler dans l'ombre, et sur lesquelles Edelgard choisissait consciemment de fermer les yeux. Je soupirai, il n'était vraiment pas là ? Ou bien allait-il d'un instant à l'autre surgir de l'embrasure d'une porte, ou de derrière un rocher. Ah, je divaguais.

« - Et maintenant, que comptez vous faire ? demanda soudain la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suppose que vous ne comptez pas y retourner, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les grandes portes de la cathédrale.

\- Certainement pas, confirmai-je. En fait, je pensais plutôt me rendre au réfectoire. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?

\- Avec plaisir, professeure. »

La douceur de sa voie derrière son plus beau sourire me fit l'effet d'une flèche dans la poitrine, alors que cela faisait des jours que je ne l'avais pas vu ainsi. Rester moi-même me demandait un effort d'une difficulté à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue. C'était fort déroutant, et tout aussi agaçant.

Nous traversâmes d'un pas sûr et rapide, mais aussi silencieux, la salle de réception puis une partie des jardins avant de nous retrouver dans l'immense vestibule dans lequel Edelgard s'arrêta. Je suivis son regard avant d'apercevoir, plus loin, deux élèves qui semblaient revenir de très loin, ou plutôt, de profond. L'une des deux avait laissé une traînée d'étranges miettes plus que suspectes sur son passage qui décoraient les tapis rouges, assez pour que je puisse retracer non sans aisance le parcours de sa journée. J'étouffai un rire lorsque je la vis enfourner un petit pain sans crier gare dans la bouche de la blonde. Ah, voila qu'elle se dirigeait maintenant vivement dans notre direction, suivit de très près par sa camarade qui ne cessait de crier son prénom. Et bien évidemment, elles ne manquèrent pas de nous remarquer.

« - Oh, mais c'est Dedelle et Pipelette ! »

Encore ce surnom ridicule qui resterait sans doute gravé à tout jamais. La future impératrice n'avait apparemment pas non plus été épargnée.

« - Oh oh oh ! entendais-je déjà raisonner dans ma tête. Votre Altesse ! Notre rencontre fortuite doit être un signe du destin, j'ai une démonstration de magie plus que splendide à vous montrer ! Un sort inédit de la maison Nuvelle !

\- Ah, une autre fois, vous voulez bien ? essayait de se dérober l'Adrestienne. Le professeur et moi-même avions une autre affaire à régler... ailleurs. »

Je n'écoutais déjà plus leur conversation qui parlait de thé, ou d'arc-en-ciel, je ne savais plus trop, tant le regard de la louve aux cheveux roses persistait sur moi comme si elle avait peur que je lui vole ses victuailles.

« - Je viens d'acheter ces petits pains, mais je peux vous en donner un.

\- Acheté ? répétai-je en tiquant sur ce mot. On sert pourtant un grand buffet au réfectoire pour la fête de _Saint_ _Indech_. »

Je ne sus dire à ce moment là, si c'était ses yeux, ou bien peut-être son visage qui se décomposait, mais mes paroles semées dans sa tête telles des graines fleurirent en de délicates petites bombes, alors qu'elle attrapa instantanément le bras de sa camarade.

« - Allons-y, Coco ! Nous devons nous rendre au réfectoire.

\- Pardon ? Mais... Je n'avais pas fini ! s'agitait la blonde aux mèches violacées. Votre Altesse ! criait-elle presque de façon désespérée alors que Hapi ne lui laissait guère le choix. »

Ces deux là étaient vraiment irrécupérable. Je me demandais d'ailleurs ce qui avait poussé les louves hors de leurs tanière, et ne pourrait apparemment pas leur demander, à moins de les recroiser. Je n'aurais su dire si cette idée me charmait, ou bien me déplaisait. En tout cas, avec elles, on ne s'ennuyait jamais.

« - Nous devrions nous y rendre également, suggérai-je à l'attention de mon aigle. »

Je n'osais imaginer l'état du buffet après le passage des plus affamés de cette académie. Je pensais particulièrement à certains, dont j'avais pu constater un trou noir à la place de l'estomac. Le mien, d'ailleurs, s'impatientait.

Mon visage se crispa inconsciemment devant les portes du réfectoire lorsque je vis débouler les deux autre membres de l'Abysse. Le premier avait toujours cet air hautain, inébranlable, tandis que le second avait ses énormes bras chargés de plus de nourritures qu'il en fallait pour nourrir un village. Je ne pus éviter cette confrontation qui me désespérait déjà.

« - Oh ! Mais ce sont les donzelles ! s'écria joyeusement le géant. »

Mon sang bouillonnait déjà sur les mots du plus gauche. C'était à croire qu'il le faisait exprès, ma parole. Je m'efforçai de garder mon calme face à ce grand benêt. J'inspirai, puis soufflai.

« - Il est plutôt rare de voir les habitants de l'Abysse se joindre à ceux de la surface, constata la future impératrice.

\- C'est une journée spéciale aujourd'hui, on ne pouvait manquer ça, répondit simplement Yuri.

\- Surtout lorsque le buffet est gratuit, ajouta le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

\- Et vous comptez nourrir une armée ?

\- En quelques sortes, s'esclaffa le maniéré.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on peut vendre ça une petite fortune, en bas. »

Ah. C'était donc ça. Venir voler les _riches_ pour revendre aux plus pauvre. Pourquoi n'étais-je guère étonnée ?

« - Sont-ce là des manières de se comporter ? se formalisa la déléguée.

\- Tout doux, Princesse, on ne fait de mal à personnes. Voyez ça comme un partage d'intérêts, on vous évite un terrible gâchis tout en remplissant nos bourses de quelques écus. »

Les sourcils d'Edelgard froncèrent. Pour le surnom ou bien l'explication, ou même les deux. J'attrapai son bras et la tirai hors de là avant que la situation ne dégénère. Je savais ô combien la future impératrice tenait aux bonnes manières, et sa patience semblait trouver ses limites proches des miennes.

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans le mess, les multiples odeurs envahirent directement mon nez. L'endroit était déjà pas mal bondé, alors que les élèves, professeurs et chevaliers avaient certainement commencé à quitter la cathédrale pour venir se sustenter. Les tables étaient recouvertes d'une multitude de mets, beaucoup de viande et de poissons grillés, mais aussi des crèmes, beignets, et autres plaisirs sucrés. Ces derniers semblaient d'ailleurs attirés particulièrement l'attention de l'Adrestienne, dont les yeux semblaient pétillés. Mon regard fut pourtant capté tout au fond de la salle, où l'une de mes élèves s'agitait. Je m'approchai, tandis qu'Edelgard me suivit, et nous passâmes derrière le comptoir. Près du foyer, ma jeune mage aux cheveux torsadés était en train de paniquer.

« - Flayn ? Auriez-vous besoin d'aide ?

\- P- Professeure ! me remercia-t-elle de ses grands yeux ébahis comme si je venais de lui sauver la vie. »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot de plus, tout de suite je compris. La cuisine était sans dessus-dessous, alors que je trouvai du poisson maladroitement découpé un peu partout. Mon esprit s'interrogeai quand je la vis rajouter du sucre dans la poêle où une Loche de Teutates brûlait déjà. Comment diable pouvait-on sucrer un poisson ?

« - Vous savez cuisiner, professeure ? S'étonna mon aigle d'une façon qui aurait pu me vexer.

\- Absolument pas. »

Mes compétences culinaire s'arrêtaient à mettre un poisson ou une viande sur le feu et à attendre que cela cuise, lorsque j'en avais la patience. Je pensais tout le monde capable de faire mieux, jusqu'à voir _cette catastrophe_ aux fourneaux. Ah, était-ce des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux jade ? J'attrapai du sels, quelques épices, et des légumes dont j'ignorai encore l'existence que je jetai dans la grande poêle de façon presque hasardeuse.

« - Je ne suis pas certaine que ce sera comestible... »

Edelgard avait raison. Ce plat était un vrai désastre. Que pouvait-il y avoir de pire qu'une calamité dans une cuisine ? Une deuxième calamité. J'abdiquai.

« - Vous pourriez peut-être nous aider, plutôt que regarder, fis-je à son égard.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de cuisiner quand je vivais à Enbarr, mes talents culinaires sont donc quelques-peu... sous-développés. »

Il était pourtant difficile de faire pire, ou plutôt impossible. Je n'osais même plus regarder le contenu de ce qui devait être un plat. C'était un échec. Un échec cuisant.

« - Je suis certain que ce plat sera excellent ! intervint une voix que je n'avais entendu depuis longtemps. »

Nous nous retournâmes toutes les trois sur les perles bleues parsemées de mèches de cheveux dorés. Ce prince n'avait véritablement peur de rien.

« - Je constate que vos goûts sont toujours aussi étrange, Dimitri, se permit la future impératrice.

\- De la part de quelqu'un qui ne se nourrissait que de bonbons et sucreries, je ne m'en sentirai pas offusqué. »

Je trouvais vraiment étrange la relation que ces deux là partageaient, toujours sur la défensive mais mêlée à une certaine complicité. De ce que Edelgard m'avait raconté, ils partageaient un ans de leur passé. Une étrange sensation me parcourra sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, des plus désagréable.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, je me ferai joie de goûter à ce plat. »

Ma petite magicienne ne se fit pas prier pour servir une assiette de notre concoction plus que douteuse au lion affamé, avant de m'en tendre une également lorsque mon estomac se mis à hurler. _Et merde, comment allais-je survivre à ça ?_ Et bien évidemment, je ne me voyais pas poliment refuser, ce que notre très chère souveraine, elle, se permettait.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement quatre place à table, avant de nous y installer. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé, alors que je pensais seulement faire un tour au réfectoire, prendre une dizaine de brochette et repartir comme si de rien était. Voila que je me retrouvai maintenant attablée, entre mes deux aigles et ce lion, devant une assiette qui à coup sûr, ferait plus de dégât que les ailes du Wyverne. Flayn avait prit place à mes côtés, tandis que nous faisaient face les délégués. Le regard de Dimitri ne quittait plus l'assiette uniquement remplie de beignets sucrées que mon oiseaux s'était servit, dont il semblait se moquer, sauf pour aller se perdre sur ses yeux parme. Ces deux là ne cessaient de se piquer en permanence. Et moi ? Je sentais mes mâchoires se resserrer. Je détournai rapidement le regard de cette vision devenue insupportable, avant de me perdre sur la longueur de la table. Je me découvris un curieux intérêt dans l'analyse des plats que tous ces élèves dévoraient. Caspar était accompagné d'un cerf qui faisait au moins deux fois sa taille, dont les écuelles débordaient de plus de viande qu'elles ne pouvaient en contenir. Juste à côté, ma Brigiliène enfonçait allégrement ses crocs dans une viande rouge à peine cuite qu'elle déchira non sans mal. Mes yeux se heurtèrent très vite à l'abominable coupe au bol d'un autre cervidé dont j'ignorais encore le nom. Cette académie comptait beaucoup d'élèves, après tout, et si certains retenaient mon attention par leurs talents, d'autres me marqueraient sans doute par leurs coiffures plus que douteuses.

Enfin, je soupirai, avant que ma fourchette ne vienne naturellement trouver le chemin de mes lèvres. Mon sang se figea, je ne sentais déjà plus ma langue. Je n'avais jamais rien mangé d'aussi mauvais. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur mes couvert, je déglutis non pas sans une certaine difficulté, avant de taper du poing sur ma poitrine pour faire descendre ce poison. Si j'avais du établir une liste des différentes méthodes de tortures à envisager pour faire parler, manger ce plat se trouverait sans nulle doute dans le top trois. Je restai choquée sur les cuillérées que le prince de Faerghus ne cessait d'avaler.

« - Encore une fois, Flayn, c'est excellent ! Même si ça croque un peu sous la dent ! »

Je ne pouvais y croire. De quoi était fait son palais, au juste ? De fer, ou bien d'acier ? Je ne pus même pas trouver le soutien psychologique de ma meilleure alliée, tant celle-ci était absorbée par ses beignets.

« - Oh, Ashe ! interpella bientôt le souverain. »

Je me retournai et levai les yeux sur le lionceau à la crinière argentée. Celui-ci était accompagné de la jeune biche dont les cheveux était de la même teinte que ceux de mon Aigle de Jais. Il fallait croire que leur peur quelques semaines auparavant partagée avait créé une amitié. Lysithea me salua silencieusement, avant d'essayer de cacher toutes les sucreries qu'elle comptait surement avaler, un peu plus tard, à l'abris des regards.

« - Tu as fait du travail remarquable sur cette vieille tente déchirée, reprit bientôt le blond à l'attention de son protégé. »

Le sourire du prince prenait presque toute la place sur son visage, lorsqu'il sortit de je ne savais où un petit pochon coloré, qui semblait bien remplit.

« - Je suis allé en ville hier, et je t'ai pris un sachet de ces bonbons au sucre dont tu m'avais parlé.

\- V- votre Altesse, je vous avait dit pouvoir m'en charger... »

Dimitri semblait fier, tandis que Ashe, lui, semblait plutôt embarrassé. J'aurais presque pu voir sa peau tachetée s'empourprer. Encore une bien étrange relation entre un roturier et un membre de la royauté. Et pourtant, le prince n'avait pas l'air de s'embarrasser de ce genre de chose, à en juger par sa façon de parler à ses coéquipiers. Je trouvais cela même très honorable de sa part, il était surprenant. Alors pourquoi le vois sourire ainsi me dérangeait autant ?

Je me levai de ma chaise, bien obligée d'admettre que je ne pourrai avaler le contenu de mon assiette, ou même tout autre chose désormais, avant de quitter silencieusement la table. Mon envie de manger venait de s'envoler. Je me dirigeai hasardement dans les jardins du monastère, avant de me retrouver devant la bannière rouge de la salle de classe de cette académie. Celle-ci était surprenamment déserte, les élèves devant sans doute se trouver au réfectoire ou à la cathédrale, ou bien ailleurs, qu'en savais-je. Je me posai sur une table, avant de soupirer. Pourquoi me sentais-je si agacée ? Je levai les yeux, désorientée sur l'anarchie de mes propres émotions, avant de ne tarder à apercevoir mon Aigle de Jais. Encore une fois, celle-ci n'avait pu s'empêcher de me suivre. Mes yeux la détaillèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approcha, avant de se perdre dans les ondulations de sa cape vermeille.

« - Tout va bien, professeure ? Vous n'avez rien mangé. »

C'était une bien jolie cape, sur laquelle maintenant je m'attardai.

« - Le plat de Flayn m'a retourné l'estomac, lui mentis-je à moitié. Mais vous ne saurez lui dire. »

Pauvre enfant, rien que d'avoir cette pensée me faisait presque de la peine. Ce n'était pas plus mal, en fait, que Dimitri soit arrivé. Dimitri... Même son prénom m'échauffait.

« - En fait, ce plat était votre œuvre à toutes les deux. »

Ah, cette précision ne manquait pas de tact pour me faire comprendre ô combien j'étais moi aussi mauvaise cuisinière. Pouvait-on de ce fait parler d'une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne, ou bien de celle d'un suicide, pour avoir osé gouter mon propre plat ?

Mes yeux remontèrent sur l'uniforme noir que portaient mon élève. Je trouvai bientôt ses longues mèches blanche qui l'en couvraient, avant de rencontrer sa peau pâle, et ses lèvres rosées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. Ah, cette sensation, elle aussi, ne m'était pas familière, et pourtant, je la trouvais loin d'être désagréable.

« - P- professeure ? s'interrogea Edelgard.

\- V- Vous avez... me moquai-je. »

Les mains de la future impératrice s'agitèrent avant que ses doigts ne viennent caresser son visage, comme pour trouver la source de cette risée.

« - Pas là, essayai-je d'expliquer avant de lui indiquer d'un geste le coin de ses lèvres. Plutôt par là... »

Mais elle ne trouvait toujours pas. Ses joues prirent une teinte vive, ses yeux reflétèrent son impatience tandis que j'approchai. Je saisi son menton dans une main, avant de passer délicatement un doigts le long de ses lèvres pour retirer les perles de sucres qui les recouvraient.

« - Juste... ici... chuchotai-je. »

Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent dans ma poitrine lorsque je me heurtai à ses magnifiques prunelles parme, dans lesquelles je me noyai. Tout mon corps frémit.

« - Byleth... soupira la souveraine. »

Comme j'aimais entendre mon prénom sortir ainsi de sa bouche, privilège qui lui était à elle seule réservé. Je sentais taper dans ma poitrine, tant je la réclamais, tant tout mon être suppliait son contact, dans cet échange qui devint silencieux. Je la vis s'approcher, une de ses mains se poser sur mon bras quand l'autre trouva bientôt ma taille. Seul un infime espace nous séparait.

Je levai les yeux et fit vivement un pas en arrière lorsque j'entendis des bruits de pas, avant que l'Adrestienne ne se retourne sur les portes de la salle de classe, sur l'arrivée de mon plus récent poussin.

« - F- Flayn ? articulai-je. »

Je reculai encore un peu et pris une distance plus raisonnable avec l'héritière de l'empire qui masquait déjà son embarra. _Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien vu..._

« - Professeure, fit la jeune fille aux cheveux torsadés. Je vous cherchais.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Je... je vais vous laisser, fit alors la déléguée.

\- Non, vous pouvez rester, Dame Edelgard. En fait, je voulais vous voir aussi. »

Oh. Je m'impatientai déjà de ses paroles alors que l'inquiétude lentement me gagnait. Peut-être voulait-elle parler du plat que l'on avait préparé, ou bien de la scène à laquelle venait d'assister ? J'espérais très fort qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la seconde option.

« - Quelque chose vous tracasserait-il, Flayn ? Vous savez que vous pouvez m'en parler. »

Je vis ma petite protégée doucement approcher, presque baignée dans la timidité, tandis que l'héritière de l'empire me paraissait aussi désireuse que moi de savoir de quoi il retournait. J'arrivais à le voir, sur son visage, déconcerté.

« - Vous savez, cette journée est très spéciale pour moi. Vous l'ignorez peut-être, mais Sainte Cethleann, la sœur de Saint Indech, était mon aïeule. »

En effet, je l'ignorai, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas pour Edelgard, qui suivait cette conversation avec beaucoup d'attention.

« - C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui, je voulais faire un plat très spécial. »

Et bien, pour être spécial, il l'était, Flayn n'avait pas de soucis à se faire sur ce point. Ma langue et mon estomac s'en souvenaient encore.

« - Repenser à mes ancêtres m'a aussi fait repenser à ma mère. Elle est décédée il y a plusieurs années. »

Pauvre gamine, je pouvais sentir la tristesse émaner du moindre de ses mots. Mais quel était le rapport entre moi et tout ceci ? Je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

« - La côte de Rhodos où se trouve la tombe de ma mère a été prise par l'église occidentale, nous expliquait la plus petite. Mon frère va bientôt partir là bas pour la reprendre, mais il ne me laissera jamais l'accompagner. »

Je commençai peu à peu à y voir plus clair, et j'imaginai aisément ce qu'elle allait me demander.

« - Sauf peut-être si vous acceptez de nous accompagner. »

De toutes les idées et demandes dont on m'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui fait part, celle-ci était de loin la plus mauvaise.

« - Flayn, soupirai-je. Vous savez que votre frère ne me porte pas dans son cœur. Même si j'acceptai, ça ne serait pas son cas.

\- Je lui parlerai, affirma-t-elle convaincue. Si ce n'est pas son cas, j'ai entièrement confiance en vous, et il a confiance en moi. »

S'il ne s'agissait que de confiance... Cet homme me méprisait ouvertement, et c'était peu dire. Cette situation était fort contrariante.

« - Je voudrais vraiment revoir ma mère... »

_Seigneur, depuis quand étais-je devenue aussi sensible ?_ J'acquiesçai, je ne pouvais pas résister.

_Le son de sa voix me suppliait._

* * *

**Un petit chapitre plutôt tranquillou !**  
**On se retrouve pour le prochain: Le Cerf, l'Aigle et le Lion ! **  
**Qui j'espère fera plaisir à certain !**


	32. Ch XXXII - Le Cerf, l'Aigle et le Lion

_Ola !_

_Et un chapitre d'avance en moins, un ! *pleure* Je n'ai tellement plus le temps d'écrire, c'est si triste._

_Après relecture de ce chapitre, je vous avoue que ce n'est plus un de mes préférés, pourtant je l'aimais vraiment bien après l'avoir écrit. Il faut aussi vous préciser que la fin n'aurait jamais du être ainsi, mais j'ai du « couper » car sinon le chapitre aurait fait 8000 mots. Donc voila._

**La review des review** :

**Mijoqui** : First Review ! Ahah ! Oh, oui, un petit tête à tête avec Petra serait super interessant... Ca me donne des idées... Ah non mais Byleth devenue grosse dépendante même si elle voudra pas l'avouer ! Cette faible ! xD JAALOUSIEEE ! En effet. Pour les cheveux de Hapi, je t'avoue que ça dépend de mon humeur, mais oui, je les vois couleur rose/cerise, ça dépend xDD Je dirais rien sur Yuri et Balthus car en vrai, tu as raison xD On peut pas faire pire en cuisine que El, Flayn et By. Pour Cichol, bon, c'est assez compliqué de faire leur lien du coup vu que ce sont pas eux mêmes les saints, mais faudra que je revois ça ahah ! Merci de ta review !

**Eatoce** : Je pense pas qu'elle s'ennuie ouais ! Enfin quoique, ça dépend ! xD Je suis ravie que le passage de la cuisine t'ai fait rire, moi même, j'ai bien rigolé en écrivant ! Dimitri et El, j'avais pas envie de faire « trop » comme dans le jeux, ici, je voulais mettre un peu plus en avant leur « complicité » (je met entre guillemets car bon c'est light quand même xD). Merci pour ce commentaire, très sincèrement, ça me touche. J'essaie de prendre mon temps mais ça me frustre de ne pas avoir le temps d'écrire et de respecter mes engagements. Je ne veux pas que AI finisse dans l'oublie ou perdre mon petit lectorat ! Mais merci, vraiment, du fond du coeur !

**Lucina** : Ah mais les 3 filles sont vraiment des brèles en cuisine, c'est assez drôle xDD Flayn est partout ! Et comme elle est petite... on la voit pas ! ahah ! Ah ! Tu as fais le DLC ?

**Arobyn** : Salut ! Je suis ravie de voir une nouvelle tête héhé ! Moi je t'avoue que 3H et Heroes sont les seuls auxquels j'ai joué xDDD Merci pour tes complements, je suis contente que tu trouves mon texte agréable, même si c'est à la première personne. Avant j'avais aussi du mal avec ça, mais maintenant, je ne jure plus que par la première personne xD Vive le Yuri ! Non en vrai, moi aussi, je trouve que la relation Byleth x Edelgard est juste... Wahou. Complexe et magnifique, profonde, vraiment belle. Oh trop triste, tu as donc du la zigouiller... coeur brisé ! J'ai fais aigle aigle église et aigle perso XD et chaque fois j'épouse El. Trop tentant ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère te retrouver sur mes prochains chapitres !

**Tartine** : Oh ce pavé ! XENOBLAAAAAAADE ! T'as vu ? Ca fait écho ! héhé ! Oh mais mon mois du pégase sera plus tranquillou, rassure toi ! C'est vrai que chez les aigles, c'est quand même pas mal de mage quand on y pense ! Mais bon, c'est cool ainsi ! Indech ou la grosse tortue hahaha xD J'ai compris que bien après que c'était lui... ma foi. Byleth est égoiste ! Elle le reconnait ! Deja s'interesser à ses élèves, c'est une nouveauté, et s'interesser à El... Ouh ouh ouh... ca fait beaucoup a gérer ! J'aime bien mettre des soutiens oui xDD Tu scrit scrit quoi ? xD J'ai adoré faire le passage dans la cuisine, je t'avoue ) Ahah je t'ai pris 2 vie sur le dernier chapitre, à ce que je vois ! Oui c'est leur soutien ! Bien vu ! « Impressionnant » *émue* Vraiment ? Je me détache vraiment du jeux, en vrai, je prend juste des références, l'univers, les caractères, et les soutiens. Enfin je me détache juste au niveau de l'histoire, du scenario quoi. Ca reste une FF !

_Sur ce, merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXII - Le Cerf, l'Aigle et le Lion

Comment en étions nous arrivé là ? Telle était la question que je ne cessai de me répéter perchée sur mon cheval en tête de ce petit cortège, entourée de Flayn, Seteth, et de ma déléguée. Si j'avais du parier sur le fait que l'on m'aurait confié cette mission, je n'aurais certainement plus un seul écu dans ma bourse. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que nous faisions route sur le territoire du Royaume, les montagnes entourant le Lac de Teutates avaient retrouvé une taille normale dans l'horizon. Deux jours, et mon corps semblait tendu comme si j'avais marché des mois sans m'arrêter. Le regard hautain et méprisant du conseiller de l'Archevêque qui ne semblait jamais me quitter était pénible, mais je le supportais. J'avais sans doute un peu plus de mal avec le regard noir de l'ombre de la future impératrice qui pesait sur mon dos en permanence comme s'il me recouvrait peu à peu d'une épaisse couche d'acier. Avec ces deux là, je me sentais en permanence épiée. _Pourquoi avait-il fallut les emmener ? Ah, je me souvins._

Les bruits courraient que l'église occidentale, située à la frontière entre l'empire et le royaume avait semé pas mal d'agitation ces derniers temps, notamment sur la côte de Rhodos, là où reposait le corps de la mère de la sœur et du frère qui m'accompagnaient. Celui-ci avait naturellement décidé de se charger personnellement de cette affaire. J'imaginais aisément les raisons du pourquoi, et ne pouvais le blâmer. Pour une raison qui m'échappait encore, Flayn avait souhaité que je les accompagne, s'étant elle-même invitée sans demander l'avis du conseiller, et d'une façon qui me surprenait encore plus, elle avait réussi à convaincre ce dernier. Edelgard avait été conviée pour participer à cette très chaleureuse escapade, et il avait bien évidemment fallut qu'Hubert se glisse dans l'ombre de sa cape, même s'il surveillait surtout les mouvements de la mienne. _Pourquoi avait-il fallut que j'accepte ?_ Je soupirai.

J'osai un coup d'œil derrière moi, le regard du mage était toujours aussi froid. Mes yeux furent très rapidement attirés sur la carriole tirée par deux chevaux de trait, c'était la première fois que nous partions si équipés. A son bord, tenant les reines, je m'attardai sur la silhouette du Duscurien dont le visage se faisait toujours aussi ferme et éteint. C'était bien la première fois que je voyageais avec des lions, et la peluche royale, assise à côté ne perdait rien de son calme légendaire. Ces deux là étaient vraiment des plus sérieux, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant des autres.

« - Ces Majestés se seraient-elles endormies ? Je les trouve bien silencieuses !

\- Pourrait-on me dire pourquoi je suis ici... »

Bon, d'accord, je pouvais concevoir la présence du prince de Faerghus puisque nous traversions les terres sacrées de son royaume, mais quelqu'un pouvait-il m'expliquer la présence de ces deux cerfs ici ?

« - Montrez vous plus enthousiaste, Hilda, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous partons pour une mission de ce genre là !

\- C'est vous qui d'habitude y mettez moins d'entrain... »

_Seigneur, je désespérais. _Heureusement que je pouvais sentir la présence d'Edelgard à mes côtés... Ou peut-être pas en fait. Où était donc passé l'Aigle de Jais ? Je regardai à droite, croisai le regard chaleureux de Flayn, regardai à gauche, confrontait celui assassin de Seteth, puis soupirai avant de me retourner. Ah. Elle était là, dans une discussion avec son corbeau. Tout le monde avait-il mieux à faire que de prendre cette mission au sérieux ? Je pestai, avant de devoir avouer me réjouir de la présence des Lions de Saphir à nos côtés, enfin, jusqu'à voir Dimitri sortir un pochon de sucreries comme par magie, qui attira aussitôt l'attention de mon Aigle. _Comment était-ce possible de se sentir si seule..._

Le soleil s'était couché, il était temps pour nous de monter un campement. Il ne restait peut-être qu'une demi journée à peine pour atteindre les côtes de Rhodos, mais il aurait été imprudent de continuer de nuit, surtout après une aussi longue journée. Je descendis de ma monture quand les autres m'imitèrent et s'attelèrent à préparer le camps. Je pris l'initiative d'aller chercher du bois, à la fois pour détendre mes jambes et pour m'aérer l'esprit. J'en avais grand besoin. Je pénétrai dans le bosquet sombre et frais, le soleil n'avait pas pu décharger sa chaleur dans l'ombre des conifères, même si les feuillus avaient perdus leur habits à la dernière saison. Je n'avais pas pris de torche, et l'absence de lune donnait à ce paysage une certaine hostilité que j'aimais admirer. L'odeur des pins me chatouillait le nez, tandis que les crissements des animaux terrés berçaient mes oreilles. J'aimais ce sentiment de liberté que la nature ainsi m'offrait.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent lorsque j'entendis des branches craquer. Seules deux personnes avaient pu me suivre ici, et l'une des deux ne se serait pas fait remarquer si son but avait été de m'assassiner. Je me retournai et contemplai la souveraine qui s'approchait.

« - Vous savez que je peux m'occuper de cette tâche seule.

\- Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous aider. »

Mes bras se refermèrent sur l'héritière impériale lorsque celle-ci m'enlaça, dans l'intimité que nous offrait ces bosquets. Ce geste me parut si naturel que cela arrivait tout de même à me déconcerter.

« - Les autres ne sont pas loin, chuchotai-je.

\- Personne ne peut nous voir ici.

\- Non, mais votre absence va se faire remarquer. »

Il était inutile de dialoguer avec elle, ou même lui reprocher ce contact qu'elle me réclamait, et dont mon corps semblait avoir besoin à la façon dont il avait de s'approprier le sien. Ah, et son parfum...

« - Il m'est aisé de garder mes distances à l'académie, mais je n'avais imaginé passer ces quelques jours et surtout quelques nuits en votre compagnie. »

A qui le disait elle ? J'avais passé ces derniers jours à me répéter qu'il était préférable de rester éloignée d'elle alors que son absence n'avait fait que se ressentir peu à peu plus intense. La place qu'elle occupait dans mes pensées plus conséquente. Où en étais-je arrivée ? A quoi en étais-je réduite ? Alors que je n'arrivais toujours pas à m'avouer ce que je ressentais.

« - Byleth... »

Mes joues se réchauffèrent lorsque son souffle se mêla au mien avant de rejoindre mes lèvres. Ses doigts passèrent instinctivement derrière ma nuque, réveillant tous mes sens, quand un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale de bas en haut pour remonter jusqu'à ma tête. Je pouvais déjà sentir sa langue venir chercher la mienne sans demander la moindre autorisation de ma part. Mes mains s'égaraient déjà sur ses vêtements, je sentais mes désirs plus pressants. Son corps s'écroula soudain lorsque je fis un pas avant que mes genoux ne goutent l'humidité de la terre à peine enneigée. _Quelle maladresse_. Je pus distinguer ses lèvres s'étirer derrière ses doigts qui essayaient d'étouffer un rire.

« - On devrait ramasser ce bois et rejoindre les autres, suggérai-je. »

Je poussai sur mes mains pour me redresser lorsque je sentis celles d'Edelgard m'attraper. Sa bouche vint très rapidement regagner la mienne avec plus de fougue que je ne lui connaissais. Je m'écroulai presque sur elle bien incapable de garder l'esprit clair. Je ne répondais déjà plus de rien tandis qu'elle m'enlaçait. Je n'arrivais plus à me raisonner tant elle m'avait manqué. Chaque parcelle de ma peau maintenant bien éveillée semblait la réclamer. Toutes ces journées, sans lui parler, sans la toucher, avaient fait naitre ce besoin irrépressible de me l'accaparer. Au fond de moi, j'avais parfaitement conscience de ce que je souhaitais : simplement qu'elle soit mienne. Insensible, hein ? Elle avait ébranlée la mercenaire que j'étais.

« - Edelgard... haletai-je. »

Comment dire non à un pareil regard ? Je ne pouvais même pas en mesurer la profondeur tant j'aurais pu m'y noyer un millier de fois.

« - Allons-y. »

J'acquiesçai de la tête avant d'enfin me relever. Mes jambes étaient tremblantes, je sentais mon cœur taper, et ma respiration difficile. Je frottai rapidement mes genoux pour les débarrasser de la terre qui s'y était déposée et examinait le reste de mes vêtements quand l'héritière en fit autant. Je l'aidai pour sa cape en espérant que cela soit suffisant. Nous nous hâtâmes de ramasser du bois, avant de sortir de l'ombre de ces arbres.

Je déposai les quelques branches et brindilles en un tas pyramidal. Les plus fragiles par dessus, les plus costaud en dessous. Je levai la tête un instant et balayai l'assemblée. Edelgard avait rejoint Hubert, Flayn discutait avec son frère, Hilda semblait se plaindre à son déléguée, comme elle l'avait fait toute la journée, et Dimitri, lui approchait, avec son garde du corps toujours positionné à ses côtés.

« - Voulez-vous que je l'allume ? proposa le souverain. »

Son regard bleu semblait parfaitement inébranlable tant il soutenait maintenant le mien. Je ne pris même pas le temps d'examiner sa requête ou sa proposition, que je sortis une pierre en magnésium et une dague de fer que je frappai ensembles d'un geste vif et maitrisé. Les étincelles jaillirent, et en moins de deux secondes, je vis les brindilles s'enflammer sur lesquelles je soufflai. Pour qui me prenait-il ? J'avais passé toute ma vie sous les étoiles. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais le genre à attendre l'intervention d'un magicien qui nous aurait fait grâce de son sort _feu_. Surtout qu'aucun des mages présents ici ne savait maitriser ce dernier. Pas certaine qu'un _miasme _aurait créé de quelconques braises.

Après une heure, peut-être plus, tous mes compagnons se retrouvèrent autour du feu de camps. Claude m'avait agréablement surprit à ramener deux lièvres sauvages qu'il venait de chasser malgré l'obscurité, excellent archer. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à manger sur ces bêtes, mais cela accompagnerait le pain pour cette soirée, et nous permettrait d'économiser des vivres en vue du trajet retour. Un peu plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes en plus petit comité. Seteth était parti prendre le premier tour de garde, tandis que Dedue, grand protecteur de Dimitri, s'était posté un peu plus loin pour surveiller l'ensemble du campement. Hubert avait aussi disparut, dans une ombre quelque part, ou derrière un rocher. Il était en tout cas certain qu'il observait ce qu'il se passait et entendait tout de cette grande discussion, connaissant l'individu. Quant à moi, je me retrouvais coincée dans ce qui ressemblait à une cour de récrée.

« - Il se fait tard, et je commence à m'ennuyer, soupira désagréablement la fille aux deux couettes roses en remuant les braises du foyer.

\- Je trouve que le moment est idéal pour apprendre à faire plus ample connaissance, souriait déjà le successeur de l'alliance en lançant un regard de malice aux deux souverains. Nous ignorons tout ou presque les uns des autres ! »

Apprendre à se connaitre ? Quelle futilité, pensai-je alors. Même s'il était important de savoir aux côtés de qui on se battait, je trouvais cela plus qu'inutile. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais déjà un jour intéressé à la vie de quelqu'un, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Car j'avais beau me répéter que tout ceci était plus qu'ennuyant, les regards que jetait ce beau basané entre Edelgard et Dimitri m'interpelaient. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cela tourne autour du prince de Faerghus et de la future impératrice Adrestienne ? Etait-ce moi, qui me faisait des idées ?

« - Je vous trouve bien indiscret, Claude, répondit fermement l'héritier du royaume.

\- Oh, serait-ce parce que vous avez quelque chose à cacher ? S'amusait l'archer.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Vraiment ? Même moi, je le voyais. En tout cas, j'arrivais à le sentir alors que les trois délégués ne cessaient de se regarder tour à tour. Cela était tellement agaçant.

« - Leurs Altesses ont tout de même passé plus d'une année à se côtoyer, vous voulez vraiment nous faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé ?

\- Êtes vous donc incapable de vous taire ou manquez vous à ce point de discernement ? s'impatientait maintenant l'Aigle de Jais. »

Je ne sus dire si le ton que venait d'employer mon élève était du aux mauvaises manières du cerf, ou bien à la vérité dans ses propos. Quoiqu'il en fut, Edelgard ne semblait guère à l'aise, et sa réaction fit naitre en moi une sensation des plus étranges. Je sentais mes mains se fermer, mes mâchoires se resserrer, alors que je me devais de rester impassible. Et cette boule au ventre que je ressentais... Un silence plus ou moins gênant s'en suivit. Ou bien étais-je la seule à me sentir de la sorte ? Claude continuait de sourire bêtement en fixant Dimitri du regard, qui lui, restait totalement stoïque. Edelgard arborait son masque d'arrogance et de supériorité, celui de la future impératrice qu'elle semblait tant aimer porter devant les autres. Enfin, je savais pertinemment que ce masque n'était qu'une carapace, et parfois même une forme de protection. En avait-elle besoin, à ce moment précis ? Le cerf avait-il visé assez juste pour toucher la vraie personne dissimulée derrière ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer entre l'aigle et le lion ? J'ignorais tellement de la souveraine. En fait, j'ignorais tout, et ce sentiment était des plus désagréables et énervant.

« - Je vais dormir. »

Je me levai précipitamment sans donner plus d'explications, rester ici était au delà de mes forces. Je ne pris pas la peine de prêter attention aux regards curieux posés sur moi, et croisai seulement les yeux de jade de Flayn qui avait su se faire assez discrète pour se faire oublier. Si seulement tout le monde avait pu faire comme elle, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu envie d'aller défier une vouivre pour me changer les idées.

Je me posai dans un endroit au calme et dégagé, surement parfait pour fermer les yeux quelques heures avant de prendre mon tour de garde. Ce n'était certainement pas moi qui allait dormir sous une tente ou en compagnie des autres, même si le blizzard venait à frapper. Et puis, le froid ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, d'autant plus qu'un vent sibérien soufflait déjà sur mon âme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me sentais ainsi, cela arrivait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquemment, surtout ces derniers jours, et je commençai malheureusement à en comprendre la raison. Je n'arrivais seulement pas à l'accepter, ça ne me ressemblait tellement pas. Je soupirai, surement trop bruyamment, alors que mes yeux tentaient désespérément de fendre la voute dénuée de lumière.

« - Professeure ? »

Je me retournai. Quand était-elle arrivée, et pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas entendue ?

« - Edelgard ? Vous devriez être avec les autres.

\- Et vous, vous devriez dormir. »

Je retrouvai son mordant habituel, celui qui avait tant de fois défié mon égo. Mais ce soir, je n'avais pas la volonté de me battre avec elle, et surtout pas la patience de me justifier.

« - Vous êtes partie si précipitamment. Quelque chose vous aurait-il contrarié ?

\- Absolument pas. J'ai seulement jugé qu'il était plus sage de dormir que de me joindre à votre très profonde conversation. »

J'avais prononcé ces paroles de façon plus que sèche, je devais bien l'avouer, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je n'arrivais pas à garder mon calme intérieurement. Je ne pouvais plus faire face à ses yeux parme qui me fixaient, qui m'attiraient autant qu'ils attisaient maintenant ma colère. Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et plongeait mon regard dans la nuit, là où elle ne pourrait l'envouter.

« - Pensez-vous donc réellement que je vais me satisfaire de ceci, professeure ?

\- Il le faudra pourtant, car je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner. »

Pas que ces explications n'existaient pas, bien au contraire, mais je n'avais pas envie de lui en faire part. Son Altesse allait devoir apprendre à faire avec, tout n'était pas toujours servit sur un plateau doré au moindre claquement de doigts. J'étais amère.

Je passai silencieusement à ses côtés, sans même la regarder, car si j'avais croisé son regard, j'aurais sans doute succomber. Je savais ma réaction démesurée, et mon comportement à la limite de l'inimité, mais il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi. Si j'avais su rester ferme depuis le tout début, tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. J'alla ainsi passer le reste de la nuit à monter la garde, sous cette immense toile.

_Observée seulement par ce millier d'étoiles._


	33. Ch XXXIII - Les pétales s'envolent sur R

_Ah que salut !_

_Ca fait une semaine que je suis sur mon chapitre en cours. C'est si dur parfois !_

_J'avais plusieurs fois relu ce chapitre, donc j'avoue ne pas l'avoir fait avant de poster._

**La review des review :**

**Eatoce** : Oh oh, j'aime les smile pendant la lecture ! J'avais envie de faire un chapitre avec nos trois chouchou ! Tu préfères lequel des trois d'ailleurs ? Je t'avoue que je ne maitrise pas du tout Claude et Dimitri autant que El, j'espère ne pas les avoir dénaturé ! xD Jalouseeeee, ouiiii ! J'aime faire une El impertinente ! C'est pas une guimauve, après tout !

**Mijoqui** : Coucouuuuuu ! Oui, El est à Byleth, voyons ! *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil* Roh, le ravin, elle aurait pu mais je pense que y'en avait pas sur le chemin ! La première fois officiellement, on parlera pas officieusement hein *paupière qui clignote* On se demande hein * re clin d'oeil* (mon yeux va etre défoncé xD) Le sucre, c'est la vie, même dans les popcorn ! Ca m'a arrangé que personne ne fasse du feu je dois t'avouer xD La sibérie on en reparlera pas, hein !

**Arobyn** : Ah bah ptet que comme ça elle va se rendre compte qu'elle est sentimentalement pas si handicapée, ahah ! Oh, le lien de El et Dimitri est un tout petit peu changé par rapport au jeu. Disons que dans ma fic, c'est plus clair et tranquille ! :3 Et oui je crois qu'on ne l'a que si on prend El à la tour de la déesse après le bal.

**Lucina** : Je t'ai reconnue ! Byleth se désespère d'un rien ! Oh, qu'as tu pensé de ce DLC alors ? C'est cool de jouer avec les 3 délégués je trouve !

**Tartine** : Je vais essayer de faire court car je veux poster ) Ah, je savais que la présence de Claude Claudio Claudius Khalidus te ferait plaisir ! Non, c'était pas voulu, juste plus beau ainsi ! Putain t'es con xD serieux ! J'aime bien quand tu anticipes ! CLAUUUUDE (encore !) ah tu l'as sentis de loin, les phéromones, c'est puissant ! Coucou jalousie oui ! Je sais plus si j'utilise le mot clairement xD je crois pas. C'est fait exprès d'ailleurs, de ne pas poser de mots sur les émotions qu'elle ne connait pas. Et la tendresse n'est plus ahah ! Dimitri je le malmène un peu pour le moment j'avoue, mais ça va passer xD Edelgard reste Edelgard, j'ai pas envie de la changer en bisounours xD Ca lui ressemblerait pas ahah !

_Sur ce, merci à tous, et à bientôt !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXIII - Les Pétales s'envolent sur Rhodos

Les talons de mes bottes s'enfoncèrent dans le sable lorsque nous atteignîmes la côte. Je levai les yeux sur les rayons du soleil illuminant l'océan comme si des centaines de cristaux de lumière s'y étaient mêlés et flottaient maintenant à sa surface. L'air marin s'engouffra aussitôt dans mes poumons au moment même où la brise souleva mes cheveux. Nous avions enfin atteint le rivage. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas vu la mer ainsi ? Cela faisait tant d'années que je parcourrais le continent, que je ne pouvais plus les compter.

Nous avions laissé les chevaux et la carriole quelques kilomètres plus tôt déjà, le sol devenu bien trop difficile à pratiquer pour les sabots des équidés, d'autant plus qu'il nous fallait être discrets. Les ennemis pouvaient être partout. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas grand chose de ces derniers, à part qu'ils appartenaient à l'église occidentale située à la limite du royaume et de l'empire. Seteth nous avait très rapidement briffé à ce sujet, mais n'était pas entré dans les détails. Ces derniers temps, plusieurs groupes de rebelles s'étaient dressés contre l'autorité de l'église centrale. Rhodos ne devait d'ailleurs certainement pas être le premier endroit prit par ces religieux, mais il tenait particulièrement à cœur des descendants des saints.

« - Je pars en éclaireur, fit le conseiller en sortant une sorte de sifflet en bois. Vous serez responsable du reste du groupe, ne commettez pas d'imprudence. »

Ah, plus qu'un conseil, ses paroles ressemblaient davantage à une menace, mais je ne comptais pas risquer la vie de mes camarades. _Camarades ? Avais-je déjà nommé quelqu'un ainsi ?_ L'homme aux traits sévères amena l'instrument près de ses lèvres avant de souffler à l'intérieur. Je restai dubitative lorsqu'aucun son n'en sortit. Devait-il se passer quelque chose ? Une minute s'écoula, à peine, avant que mon corps ne se mette en alerte et que je ne lève les yeux aux ciels sur le grondement de la mort. Au beau milieu de la toile bleue, l'ombre de la bête venait fendre les nuages. Mon souffle se coupa lorsque les ailes de la vouivre soulevèrent le sable quand elle vint se poser juste devant nous. Celle-ci semblait bien plus jeune que celle que j'avais il y a peu affronté, et devait faire à peine plus de trois mètres d'envergure. J'observai attentivement le Second de Rhea s'approcher et s'incliner devant la créature qui baissa aussitôt la tête en signe de respect, déroutant spectacle. Seteth posa un pieds sur l'étrier attaché à ce que je devinais être une scelle avant de prendre place hautement et fièrement perché entre les ailes du reptile. Alors c'était ça, un _Chevalier Wyverne_ ?

« - Faites attention à vous. »

L'homme et la bête s'envolèrent en direction d'un îlot un peu plus loin, me laissant tout autant impressionnée que fascinée. Et ce n'était pas choses permise à tout le monde, et certainement pas à n'importe qui. En quelques minutes à peine, le conseiller de l'archevêque venait de faire un bond de plusieurs niveaux dans mon estime. Je me retournai sur les élèves, je n'étais apparemment pas la seule a être restée estomaquée.

« - Nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes, suggérai-je quand je retrouvai ma concentration. Claude, Hilda, Dimitri et Dedue, vous prendrez sur le sentier en amont à l'est, quant aux autres...

\- Professeure, m'interpella le garçon à la cape dorée. Avez-vous si peu confiance en nous pour ne vous entourer que de vos aigles ? »

Ah. Le cerf avait raison, peut-être que l'habitude d'être uniquement avec les élèves de ma maison avait agit inconsciemment. D'un autre côté, composer avec les duo des deux autres maisons était un avantage, ils savaient agir ensembles.

« - De cette façon, nous ne serons en aucun cas témoins de vos stratagèmes enfantins, ironisa la future impératrice forte de son arrogance habituelle. »

Peut-être aurais-je du composer les groupes autrement, en fait, et les laisser ensemble ces deux là. Ils auraient ainsi pu apprendre à travailler l'un avec l'autre plutôt que de se jeter des piques en permanence. Ma foi, je n'avais pas envie de remettre en doute mes décisions. Ces formations étaient bien réfléchies. Claude était un archer, il devait se positionner sur les hauteurs du rivage. Hilda savait mieux que quiconque comment le garçon se battait, et enfin, la présence du prince et du duscurien ne serait pas de trop s'ils devaient affrontés des spécialistes de mêlée. Je m'interrogeai un peu plus quant à la possibilité d'affronter des mages de l'église.

« - Hubert, vous irez avec eux, rectifiai-je après moins d'une minute de réflexion.

\- Etes vous sûre de vouloir ainsi diviser nos forces ? m'interrogea maintenant le lancier.

\- Parfaitement, répondis-je. La plage est dégagée, nous ne risquons pas la surprise. Qui plus est, vous profiterez à la fois d'une force offensive magique et d'un esprit stratège. Et deux tacticiens valent mieux qu'un, sans vouloir remettre en cause les capacités de Claude.

\- Pour une fois, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec notre professeure, acquiesça le mage sombre à la surprise de tous. »

Je m'étonnai que la garçon accepte avec tant de facilité de s'éloigner de sa souveraine, mais de là haut, il pourrait veiller sur elle. S'il fallait me déposséder d'un de mes mages, je préférais garder Flayn à mes côtés. Après un court instant, nos groupes se séparèrent.

« - Flayn ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ce jeune poussin n'avait pas quitté l'îlot des yeux, celui sur lequel son frère se trouvait certainement maintenant. Je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, même s'il s'agissait du second en chef de l'armée de l'Ordre de Seiros.

« - Ma mère repose là-bas. »

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi le descendant du Saint s'était directement précipité vers la petite île. Il avait beau être chevalier, il n'en restait pas moins humain, guidé par son instinct.

« - Tout ira bien pour lui, affirma la princesse héritière en s'approchant de l'aiglon. Vous devez faire confiance à votre frère, et à vos compagnons. »

Avais-je bien entendu ? Je reconnaissais bien là le discours d'une souveraine, mais m'étonnai des paroles prononcées de la bouche d'Edelgard. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, avait apprit. Ou du moins, continuait à le faire. Peu importait, nous avions une mission à mener.

Le sable ralentissait considérablement nos mouvements. Porter des bottes me paraissait à l'instant plus pénible qu'autre chose alors que chacune de nous semblait avoir les jambes soudainement lourdes, s'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres à chaque pas que l'on faisait sur les grains humides. Le second groupe partit en reconnaissance sur les hauteurs devait certainement avancer plus rapidement que nous. Un silence s'était installé depuis notre séparation, que je trouvai autant agréable qu'irritant. Encore une fois, je ne cessai de me demander pourquoi j'avais tant tenu à garder la future impératrice à mes côtés, surtout après les évènements de la veille. Ou bien, peut-être était-ce justement à cause de ça, que je préférais l'avoir près de moi. J'avais beau avoir réussi à convaincre l'ensemble des élèves de mon choix de formation, le plus difficile était bien de me convaincre moi-même, et de toute évidence, ça ne fonctionnait pas. Quel genre de professeur se comporterait de la sorte ? La neutralité et l'objectivité semblaient bien loin de les préoccupations désormais.

L'air se souleva avec l'odeur des algues mêlées au sel. Ce rivage était si calme, et le calme ne présageait jamais rien de bon. J'étais déjà convaincue de quelque chose nous n'étions pas seules. Je pouvais le sentir, le poids d'être observées, et certainement pas par nos camarades. J'espérais que tout se passe pour le mieux pour eux. Qu'attendaient donc nos ennemis pour attaquer ? Je m'impatientai.

« - Je sais que vous nous observez, alors montrez-vous ! Hurlai-je en tintant le vent lui-même de mes ordres. »

Je sortis mon épée et m'armai quand mes deux élèves en firent autant. Elles aussi, l'avaient remarqué, cette présence dérangeante qui nous suivait. Après quelques secondes seulement, les particules de sables s'envolèrent, tourbillonnèrent, sur une brise qui n'avait pas même soufflé. Lorsque l'écran de limon retomba à leurs pieds, je pus enfin apercevoir plusieurs silhouette qui nous fixaient, capuchonnées. Un sort de téléportation, hein ? Pour avoir ainsi pu transporter un peu moins d'une demi douzaine de personnes, il devait y avoir un mage de haut rang de leur côté, et je restai persuadé qu'il se cachait. Ca s'annonçait plutôt mal.

« - Que viennent faire trois gamines ici ? prononça un homme qui se démarqua. »

Trois gamines ? A qui croyait-il s'adresser, celui-là ? Et voulait-il vraiment nous faire croire qu'il n'était pas aux faits du reste de notre groupe ? Mes mains se resserrèrent sur la poignée de mon épée lorsque j'entendis le vent de nouveau tourbillonner. Je n'eus besoin de me retourner, que je devinai deux personnes de plus nous encercler. C'était vraiment mal barré.

« - L'église centrale nous envoie pour reprendre ces terres que vous avez osé profaner ! »

Je me tournai sur la jeune fille dont les émeraudes semblaient déborder de colère. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir la voir un jour ainsi, elle qui était naturellement si calme, si chaleureuse et si gentille. Je pouvais percevoir sa douleur sur son visage, ils allaient le payer.

« - C'est l'église centrale qui profane ces terres ! reprit celui qui semblait être le meneur du groupe, la face dissimulée. Et le continent tout entier ! Son influence n'a que trop durée ! »

Il serait apparemment impossible de les raisonner, nous n'échapperions pas à cette bataille. J'entendis soudain piailler et aperçu un groupe d'oiseaux s'élever de la forêt un peu plus haut. En fait, le combat semblait avoir déjà commencé.

J'observai attentivement les membres de l'église occidentale. Une dizaine de mètres nous séparait. En fondant sur l'ennemi, peut-être que je pouvais en mettre trois hors d'état de nuire. Je sentis les muscles de mes cuisses se tendre lorsque je m'apprêtai à bondir, puis mes bottes s'enfoncer dans le sable. _Et merde_. Je ne devais pas foncer tête baisser comme si le terrain m'appartenait, d'autant plus que ma vitesse se voyait ici considérablement réduite. Je devais réfléchir, et je devais le faire vite. Flayn était la plus légère d'entre nous, et probablement la moins impacté par tout ce sable sous nos pieds. A l'inverse, la future impératrice très lourdement armée était la proie la plus facile, et il était hors de question que je laisse de nouveau quelque chose lui arriver. Je balayai de nouveau nos opposants, les détaillai. Je notai la présence d'un archer, le premier qu'il me fallait neutraliser. Un épéiste et un guerrier nous faisaient face, quant aux deux autres, ils n'étaient pas armés, probablement deux mages. La posture de l'un me laissait penser qu'il était là pour attaquer, quand l'autre semblait plus en retrait. Je ne pris le temps de me retourner, et me fiai à mes oreilles quand j'entendis le son des lames de métal sortir de leur fourreaux. Deux autres épées. Sans oublier le mage qui continuait certainement de se planquer. Je soupirai, voilà que l'ombre de la future impératrice me manquait. Des mots qu'il m'étaient bien difficile de seulement penser.

« - Flayn, couvrez-moi, indiquai-je discrètement à mon élève. »

Je captai ensuite le regard parme de la déléguée. Avec elle, je n'avais nul besoin de m'exprimer, c'était comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Je fronçai les sourcils, elle hocha la tête, puis je m'élançai. Nous n'avions pas droit à l'erreur. J'esquivai très rapidement deux flèches tirées de façon rapprochée et roulai pour éviter le sort foudre qui ne manqua de s'abattre sur moi que de très peu. Merde, mes yeux me brûlaient. L'électricité avait agit tel un aimant sur les limailles de fer présentes dans le sable qui s'était soulevé. Lorsque ma vision se fit plus nette, je tombai nez à nez sur le guerrier à la hache que j'envoyai valser d'un coup d'épaule. Je vis le mage préparer un second sort de foudre mais celui-ci fut projeter par une bourrasque. Je reconnus là une des spécialités de mon élève. En quelques secondes à peine, je me retrouvai face à l'archer, totalement désarmé, que je frappai du pommeau de mon arme. Celui-ci tomba très rapidement sur le sol, inerte. Je me tournai rapidement pour intercepter la lame de l'épéiste. Pourquoi diantre celui-ci était-il aussi rapide et agile sur ce foutu sol sableux ? Ah ! J'avais compris.

« - Flayn ! »

Je m'autorisai un regard, le temps de voir ses paumes s'illuminer, et les symboles se dessiner. Elle était toujours debout, avec Edelgard à ses côtés qui tenait à bonne distance les deux escrimeurs de l'église. Celle-ci se débrouillait bien pour une combattante aussi désavantagé par son arme et le terrain, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de l'héritière d'Adrestia. Si elle pouvait se charger de l'arrière, je pouvais me charger de l'avant.

Un rayon de lumière m'aveugla lorsque la jeune fille aux jeux jade eut finit son incantation, mes paupières se fermèrent et j'entendis crier l'homme en retrait qui se prit le _nosferatu_ de plein fouet. Comme je le pensais, les mouvements de l'épéiste se firent soudain plus lent. Le magicien blanc utilisait certainement un sort de soutien pour augmenter sa rapidité. Nous étions maintenant à égalité, enfin, pas tout à fait, car ma puissance était démesurée par rapport à la sienne. J'esquivai une à une ses attaques, je parai et contrai, encore et encore, me retenant de frapper. Mais comment le mettre à terre sans le tuer, alors que lui, ne s'encombrait pas de ce genre de problématique ? Je n'eus pas non plus le temps de me poser la question plus longtemps que je sentis l'ombre du guerrier qui s'était relevé peser sur mon dos et me glacer le sang. Le soleil se reflétait sur la masse de métal levée haut vers le ciel, prête à s'abattre sur moi pour fendre en deux. Ainsi, je n'avais pas le choix.

Mes jambes dansèrent derrière celles du guerrier après avoir évité une estocade. Je passai rapidement dans son dos que d'un geste, je transperçai. Un vent glacial souffla sur mon âme. Je tirai mon épée du corps sans vie qui s'écrasa sur le sol teintant le sable de la couleur vermeille, avant de trancher la poitrine de l'épéiste d'un large coup horizontale de ma lame assassine. Ah, ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais une vie de la sorte, je ne pouvais d'ailleurs plus les compter. Alors, pourquoi ma conscience s'était-t-elle tût ? Pourquoi la lumière semblait se changer en obscurité, au fur et à mesure que le sang frais me réchauffait les mains ? C'était pourtant si agréable.

D'un regard dénué de toute humanité, je balayai l'espace autour de moi. Deux hommes étaient déjà morts, les trois autres étaient à terre et ne risquaient pas de se relever. Quoique, pouvais-je prendre un tel risque ? Je m'approchai du mage qui m'avait jeté son sort _foudre_ et serrai la poignée de mon épée. Mon attention fut très vite ramener ailleurs sur les sons métalliques lorsque je me tournai, pour apercevoir la princesse héritière dont la hache bloquait la lame ennemie. Le second épéiste lui, était déjà à terre. Mon bras se leva mécaniquement dans mon dos, mon épaule ramenée en arrière, avant que je ne l'abatte en avant en une fraction de seconde sans même cligner des yeux. Mon épée sembla pourfendre l'air lui-même avant de se planter dans la poitrine du membre de l'église occidentale, qui tomba au sol bruyamment sans comprendre quoique ce soit. Ah. C'était déjà finit.

Mes cheveux se soulevaient sur une brise qui soufflait mais dont je ne sentais aucune fraicheur sur ma peau. L'océan s'agitait sur le silence des vagues qui pourtant se brisaient sur elles-mêmes sans jamais atteindre mes oreilles. Et ces regards, qui ne cessaient de me fixer, comme si j'avais déjà disparu, comme si mon propre nom n'existait plus. Pourtant, c'était bien lui, qui s'échappait de _ses _lèvres, non ?

L'air me semblait si lourd tandis que je faisais face à mes élèves dont les visages restaient figés. Je levai les yeux un instant, pourquoi les nuages étaient si noirs et menaçant ? Et ce bruit, tel un grondement, agréables détonations, qu'il m'était seulement permis d'entendre. L'orage... et puis la foudre. _La foudre ?!_ J'écarquillai les yeux avant d'enfin réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. J'hurlai silencieusement. C'était trop tard, je pouvais déjà voir les éclairs illuminer le ciel pour bientôt s'abattre sur nous. Etait-ce donc tout ce dont j'étais capable ? Semer et répandre la mort, sans pouvoir protéger qui que ce soit ? _Encore ?_ Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas l'accepter. Pas cette fois. Mon esprit s'éveilla, comme s'il sortait enfin d'une éternelle torpeur, avant qu'un voile de lumière ne m'aveugle bien que mes paupières fut closes. Et après ? Le néant. Je me souvins seulement ouvrir difficilement les yeux, je me souvins m'émerveiller devant les flammes dansant autour de nous tels d'indénombrables feu follets. Je me souvins la foudre s'abattre dans un bruit sourd sans nous atteindre. Je me souvins le feu et les éclairs se mêler et danser dans une tempête époustouflante, impressionnante, qui suintait de danger. Et je me souvins des cris, des hurlements de douleurs, qui vinrent bientôt, eux aussi, s'évanouir. Je me souvins voir apparaitre la créature ailée, dans une légère éclaircie fendant le ciel. Je me souvins les perles de jades me dévisager, et celles de couleurs parme, pas une seule seconde me quitter. Je me souvins sentir le sable humide sous le poids de mon corps. Et puis, tout devint noir.

_« - Et bien, on peut dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte. »_

Pourquoi me trouvai-je de nouveau en bas de ces très grands escaliers, avec la Déesse, qui me dévisageait ?

_« - Si tu n'apprends pas à te contrôler, ton propre pouvoir te consumera, et finira par te tuer. »_

Me tuer ? Alors j'étais encore en vie. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'en doutais, mais j'avais une impression des plus amère, comme si pendant un moment, j'avais vraiment disparu.

_« - Ce pouvoir... _

_\- C'est le tien. »_

Comment était-ce possible ? Mon pouvoir ? Non, je ne comprenais pas. Et puis, je me rappelai, je me rappelai les flammes. C'était impossible, comment pouvais-je disposer d'une telle puissance magique ?

_« - Si tu en doutes, regarde-toi. »_

Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Ah. Je me souvenais. Les paroles d'Edelgard me revinrent en mémoire et me frappèrent. Mes doigts attrapèrent une mèche de mes cheveux que je ramenai devant mes yeux. _Cette couleur... Ils étaient teintés de jade. _

_« - Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle puissance chez un humain. »_

Mon regard vint trouver celui de la divinité qui me fixait, l'air à la fois curieux et interrogateur, comme si elle voulait que je réponde à des questions dont elle n'avait elle-même pas les réponses. Je m'attardai plus que nécessaire sur la couleur de ses yeux, et celles de ses cheveux. Etait-elle vraiment mon ancêtre ? C'était invraisemblable.

_« - Ah. On dirait bien qu'on t'appelle. Tâche de rester en vie ! »_

Et comme un rituel auquel il m'était de nouveau permis d'assister, l'obscurité elle-même s'assombrit. J'ouvrai les yeux difficilement. Combien de temps étais-je restée inconsciente alors que ma perception de la réalité devenait de plus en plus complexe ? Je me redressai aidée de la souveraine sous le regard ébahi de l'aiglon et de son frère. Ma tête me parut lourde et douloureuse. Je posai ma main sur mon visage, avant d'apercevoir les mèches de mes cheveux reprendre une teinte plus naturelle de bleu persan.

« - Oserez-vous encore nier après cela ? souffla de façon à peine audible l'Adrestienne à mon oreille en m'aidant à me relever sur mes deux jambes. »

Ses yeux m'interrogeaient autant qu'ils me jugeaient, tout en suintant d'inquiétude. Beaucoup d'émotions s'y mêlaient, indiscernables les unes des autres. Il était certain que cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais échapper à des explications. _Seigneur, je détestais devoir me justifier_.

Il me fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver mon esprit, avant que je ne balaye la plage d'un mouvement de la tête. Il n'y avait plus personne, à part les corps de mes victimes que la marée commençait déjà à dévorer, pour effacer mes traces. Bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien, les crabes et les mouettes feraient sans doute un festin. Les autres membres de l'église occidentale avaient apparemment prit la fuite. Je me tournai vers le conseiller de Rhea, resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. Ses yeux en disaient tant. Lui aussi, exigerait sans doute certaines explications, mais pas pour le moment.

« - Hey ! entendis-je au loin. »

Tout le monde se retourna sur les cinq individus de notre groupe qui accouraient dans notre direction. En tête, Claude arriva le premier, à peine essoufflé, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Hilda le suivait de très près, traînant son énorme hache recouverte de traces rougeâtres. Les vêtements du prince du Royaume et de son protecteur étaient marqués par la lutte qu'ils avaient du mener. Seul Hubert semblait intact, lui dont la magie obscure ne laissait personne approcher.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! »

Le cerf mit un genoux au sol avant de saisir dans ses mains une poignée de sable qui s'écoula difficilement entre ses doigts. Les rayons du soleil brillaient sur les particules agglomérées. Sous la chaleur des flammes, le sable était devenu verre. Ses yeux examinèrent cet amas de poussière avec autant d'attention que de suspicion. Ca aussi, serait difficile à justifier. Le sol n'avait pas été épargné alors qu'une traînée noire se dessinait de façon parfaitement circulaire autour de nous avant de s'étendre sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres de rayon. J'avais étudié la magie pendant des heures pour essayer de combler mes lacunes dans cette spécialité, et je reconnaissais avec aisance les conséquences du sort _Fulguration_ mêlé à un puissant _Bolganone_. J'avais cependant bien plus de mal à croire que ce dernier était de mon propre fait.

« - On dirait bien que l'église occidentale compte de très puissants mages dans leurs rangs, fit remarquer Hubert très calmement en ne me quittant pas une seule fois des yeux, sourire aux lèvres. »

Parfait utilisateur de magie noire, et de magie obscure, il ne faisait aucun doute que le magicien sombre avait très vite compris quels sorts avaient été jetés ici. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait n'était pas cette parfaite observation, mais le regard qu'il me lançait. Nous étions au cœur du seul endroit qui avait été épargné, dans l'œil du cyclone de foudre et de flamme qui avait tout ravagé.

« - Quelque chose me dit que cet affrontement ne sera certainement pas le dernier, réfléchissait le Lion de Saphir à haute voix.

\- Je ne devrais pas être sur un champs de bataille, soupirai la biche aux yeux rosés. Regardez mes bras frêles, ma place est loin du front, à encourager mes alliés.

\- Votre présence nous a pourtant sauvé la mise lorsque ces guerriers sont apparus en se jetant sur nous, reprit le fauve.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste, votre Altesse, riait maintenant le meneur des cerfs. Vous avez quand même tenu à distance deux hommes armé seulement de votre lance.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix puisque vous étiez déjà en train de fuir.

\- Il s'agissait d'une retraite stratégique, corrigea le garçon aux cheveux épais. Je devais bien me repositionner, mon arc n'est pas fait pour la mêlée. Et il aurait été dommage de voir un si joli visage abimer par une épée.

\- Vous êtes irrécupérable, Claude, désespérait le lancier.

\- Se battre est un gâchis d'énergie... concluait ainsi Hilda. »

Je ne comprenais pas très bien comment s'était déroulé leur bataille, mais l'heure n'était pas aux explications, et ils auraient tout le luxe de nous raconter cela plus tard. Sans oublier qu'il me faudrait faire un rapport à Rhea. Je laissai les deux délégués argumentés et me tournai vers le chevalier Wyverne et sa jeune sœur, car pour eux, tout n'était pas terminé.

« - Flayn, nous allons bientôt devoir rentrer. »

Le regard de Seteth ne m'avait jamais paru si douloureux alors qu'il faisait monter l'aiglon sur sa monture ailée. La jeune fille avait encore une mission à accomplir ici : se recueillir. J'observai les descendant des saints disparaitre en direction du petit îlot plus loin. Ils auraient besoin de quelques heures.

Le soleil laissa rapidement place à la lune dont le premier quartier venait enfin faire grâce de sa présence dans l'immense voute étoilée. Comme pour nous signifier qu'elle n'avait pas disparut, qu'elle continuait d'exister, pour éclairer nos nuits. Mes yeux se perdaient déjà sur cet astre tandis que j'entendais les braises crépiter juste à côtés. Il devait se faire tard, le combat avait été éreintant, et tous les élèves dormaient déjà. Tous sauf une.

« - Je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de nous accompagner... »

Je baissai la tête pour aller à la rencontre des perles de jade qui me fixaient, sur ce sourire marqué d'autant de joie que de tristesse. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'éprouver de la peine, mais je devais reconnaitre qu'observer Flayn ainsi m'était plutôt pénible. Et puis, pourquoi me remercier ? Je n'avais rien fais de particulier.

« - Ce n'est pas nécessaire, l'arrêtai-je. C'est aussi mon rôle en tant que professeur.

\- Flayn a raison, soupira bruyamment le commandant en second. Rien ne vous obligeait à nous accompagner. »

Je n'arrivai à croire ce que je venais d'entendre, et pourtant, c'était bel-et-bien réel. L'homme, habituellement nonchalant et méprisant, assis au coin du feu, dont le regard perçait maintenant le mien, ne semblait pas lui même. Du moins, ce n'était pas ainsi que je le connaissais. Quelque chose dans sa voix, son attitude, et dans ses gestes, avait changé. Je le trouvais bien plus humain qu'à l'accoutumé.

« - Je vous remercie de l'avoir protégée, reprit l'homme en posant une main sur la tête de sa cadette dans un mouvement protecteur. Et sans vous, Flayn n'aurait pas pu revoir sa mère.

\- Cesse donc de me considérer comme une enfant, le regarda la plus petite avec une moue faussement contrariée.

\- Je n'y peux rien, Flayn, tu seras toujours ce que j'ai de plus précieux. »

Il devait certainement geler en enfer, car c'était bien un sourire, que je voyais gravé sur les lèvres du chevalier. Pourquoi sentis-je mon cœur douloureusement se serrer, malgré cette chaleur qui semblait lentement l'envelopper ?

« - Ma femme est décédée il y a plusieurs années, mais cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas pu venir la voir.

\- Votre femme ? répétai-je.

\- Et bien, j'ai une dette envers vous, et je pense que vous méritez de connaitre la vérité, soupira l'homme dont les traits s'étaient surprenamment adoucis. Flayn est en réalité ma fille.

\- Père... »

Je dégluti difficilement sur cette révélation tout en restant le plus impassible possible. Si je savais le frère surprotecteur, il m'était aisé d'imaginer que cette jeune fille soit pour son père, la chose la plus importante sur cette terre. Cet aveu de Seteth me laissa bien perplexe alors qu'il faisait un premier pas vers moi. Non, plus que ça, il me faisait enfin confiance. Je n'arrivais pas à en revenir. Ni ça, ni les paroles qu'ensuite, il prononça.

« - Je me suis permis de faire quelques recherches sur vous, après notre dernière rencontre. »

J'avalai une nouvelle fois ma salive. Ce changement de sujet était déconcertant, d'autant plus que je me demandai quelle part de mon passé l'homme avait pu découvrir.

« - Rhea elle-même refusait de me répondre, et c'est aussi mon rôle de veiller à sa sécurité, d'autant plus vu l'intérêt qu'elle vous portait. »

Ah. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de s'inquiéter pour l'archevêque, ou pour l'académie, ou même pour les élèves. Et enfin, pour la sécurité de son enfant. J'étais une mercenaire dont il ignorait tout, après tout. Je me fis silencieusement violence. Pourquoi cherchai-je des excuses au mépris dont il m'avait jusqu'à maintenant fait part ? Mais surtout, pourquoi n'arrivai-je plus à lui en tenir rigueur ?

« - Nous sommes arrivés au monastère après la mort de ma femme, reprit le conseiller la voix très calme et très posée. J'ignorais que Rhea avait une fille. Celle-ci est décédée il y vingt ans, et c'est exactement l'âge que vous avez.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ? laissai-je échapper sur un ton de méfiance. »

Ah, je sentis mes muscles se crisper un à un, et ce sentiment d'être percée à jour. Jusqu'à maintenant, seule mon père et Rhea étaient au courant, et c'était bien assez. Je ne supportais pas devoir me dévoiler, pas ici, et pas ainsi. Surtout pas concernant un sujet qui aujourd'hui encore, m'échappait.

« - Il n'a pas été difficile de faire le rapprochement. »

Je ne pus lui donner raison, mais ne pouvais pas non plus le nier. Mon seul silence parlait pour moi. Je soupirai.

« - Soyez sans craintes, je n'en parlerai à personne. »

Sans craintes ? Pensait-il vraiment que ses paroles à elles seules allaient me rassurer ? Etait-ce pour ça que l'homme, un peu plus tôt, s'était confié ? Ah, ma tête me fit soudainement mal, mes pensées étaient de nouveau sans dessus-dessous. Pourquoi m'avouait-il cela ? Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de lui, mais aussi de Flayn, et de Rhea. Cette histoire prenait une tournure qui me déplaisait fortement, et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

J'entendis soudain le sol craquer, avant de voir les yeux de jade de mes deux camarades percer l'obscurité. Je me résignai à oser me retourner.

« - Edelgard... »

Seul son prénom s'échappa de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes sous la stupeur. Mon cœur accéléra, et mon esprit se tût. Je restai seulement figée. Qu'avait-elle entendu, alors que son regard effaré suintant de consternation perçait le mien ?

_Comme si elle me découvrait pour la toute première fois._


	34. Ch XXXIV - Confrontation et Confession

_Salut !_

_Je viens de me relire à toute vitesse, donc sorry pour les fautes !_

_D'ailleurs je n'aurais peut-être pas du le relire car il ne me plait plus, ce chapitre ! Ma foi ! xD_

_Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, je viens de me lancer dans un recueil de courts OS sur Byleth x Edelgard avec pour thème les 7 péchés capitaux ! Ils peuvent se lire de façon indépendante, et sont vraiment courts ! :3_

**La review des review :**

**Eatoce** : Encore une fan de Claude ! XD Ca fera plus de Edelgard pour moi ! *se la garde au chaud* Ah, tu penses que Edelgard est mon personnage préférée ? Et bien ! Oui ! xD Mais j'ai d'autres chouchoux ! (qui se placent après du coup xD). En tout cas, pour ce chapitre, un grand merci ! Encore de l'évolution oui, Byleth et ses camarades, cette notion trouve un sens pour la mercenaire habituée à être seule. Byleth se voile totalement la face, nous, on le sait, mais pas elle xD Merci pour les combats ! *pleure de joie* c'est pas évident du tout ! J'essaie, encore, de garder chacun fidèle à lui même !

**Arobyn** : Ah, on sait pas si elle a tout entendu ! Mais mon petit doigts me dit que tu auras bientôt la réponse xD Ouais non faut être débile pour pas faire de rapprochement là xD Mais qui sait ! El surgit de l'ombre et entend tout ! Mouahahahaha ! Parfaitement, la peur ? Connait pas ! *parole de Byleth* Il faut que ton affinité soit la plus forte avec elle, je crois, car c'est le jeux qui décide ! xD A bientôt !

**Mijoqui** : Coucou Rhodos ! *agite les pompons* ah mais c'est fini D : Oh, quel chapitre ? xD je vois pas ! xD Bonne question ! *la pose a Byleth qui reste silencieuse* Le sable c'était juste horrible, j'avais envie de le faire ressentir à tout le monde xD Non aucune référence a la capuche saucisonnée ! xDDD Seteth sait tout ! Ohohoh ! Fallait bien trouver de quoi le rendre plus gentils xD Merci et à bientoooot !

**Tassouille** : Scrit scrit ! ) *surf sur la vague du visage de la tasse ébréchée* il n'est « que » seteth, tu m'as tué xD C'était un tout petit passage pourtant ! Mais je suis contente ! :3 Ah mais c'est Claude quoi xD Si intelligent, et si sournois ! Enfin je dis ca mais coucou l'image qu'il se colle ! Le terrain sableuuuux xD Dans le jeux, parfois Byleth était leeeeente car elle était genre epéiste et d'autres fois quand je montais sa magie, bah du coup, elle avait une classe de mage et zero impact xD Non mais c'était l'enfer les map de sable xD Oh, de la peine ? C'était fait pour ! *happy* En vrai, je suis super contente des compliments que tu me fais sur tout le chapitre, les combats, les persos, trop bien ! xD NAAAA, RHEA EST SA GRAND MERE ! xDD mais comment as tu fais pour comprendre ça ! xDDD En tout cas, merci, et à bientôt !

**LCD** : Une revenante ! :3 (je te review seulement la dernière review, mais merci pour chacune !) dooooonc, Oh, quelles idées ? dis moi en plus ! Sothis apaprait de plus en plus, j'adore écrire les passages avec elle xDD Arrete avec Flegne, la pauvre y'a plus de respect ! Hmmmm, pas encore vraiment pensé au lien entre Rhea et Seteth... *se rappel en avoir parlé au début en plus* je réfléchierai ! joli tir xDDD Byleth, comme dans le jeu, à 20 ans xD

**Lucina** : Tkt, j'ai l'habitude avec ton pseudo xD Bravo, là tu y as pensé ! Edelgard va réagir... façon Edelgard ahahah xD Oui c'est vrai qu'il est court, mais quel plaisir de pouvoir jouer Edelgard encore... XD

_Sur ce, merci à tous, et enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXIV - Confrontation et Confession

Si j'avais gagné le respect de Seteth, j'avais perdu celui de ma souveraine. Pas une seule nuit ne s'était succédée sans qu'elle n'évite de me parler. Elle ne m'adressait plus la parole. Je pouvais en compter deux, passées ainsi. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que son silence puisse être si difficile à supporter, alors que nous approchions maintenant du monastère sous la surveillance de la lune. Edelgard ouvrait la voie, tandis que je fermais ce cortège.

Tout comme je le pensais, la place du marché était déserte. Ce n'était pas surprenant, puisque notre retour avait accompagnée la naissance de la nuit. J'étais la dernière à entrer et à passer les grilles qui se refermèrent derrière moi sur l'action d'un garde qui était chargé de la surveillance des murs. Un peu plus loin, devant les grandes marches qui menaient au vestibule, j'observai la future impératrice descendre de son cheval, bientôt rejointe par son vassal. Les cerfs, étaient déjà partis en direction des écuries. Sans doute qu'aucun des deux n'avait réussi à refourguer cette tâche à l'autre. A mon plus grand étonnement, Hubert laissa le canasson à sa maîtresse, même si j'aurais juré qu'il avait essayé de se charger de la corvée. Edelgard caressait déjà affectueusement le museau de l'animal. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, je tournai la tête lorsque son regard parme me remarqua à l'observer.

Je dirigeai maintenant mon attention sur les Lions de Saphir qui déchargeaient déjà les armes de la carrioles pour aller les ranger. Un peu plus en retrait, Flayn et Seteth échangeaient, sur une discussion qu'il aurait été impoli d'interrompre. Ma tête me disait d'aller aider les garçons, mais mon instinct me poussa à faire le contraire lorsque j'entendis le bruit des sabots claquer, et que je vis les quelques mèches blanches se soulever. Je resserrai les rennes de ma monture entre mes doigts froids, plissai les yeux, et hésitai. Lorsque l'Adrestienne disparu, mes pas empruntèrent le même chemin qu'elle avait arpent, sous le bruit que faisaient mes bottes en s'enfonçant dans le petit manteau neigeux. Plutôt agréable, cela arrivait à me changer les idées, le temps d'une demi-seconde.

Les dalles des pavés des marches étaient balayées pour permettre aux sabots des chevaux de ne pas y glisser, tout comme leur hauteur, leur était adapté. Je les montai rapidement traînant ma bête qui n'avançait pas assez vite à mon goût, avant de prendre à droite devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Je suivis naturellement le couloir que formaient les murs de l'enceinte et ceux du vestibule, jusqu'à passer sous une énorme arche de pierre, qui donnait sur l'entrée des écuries. L'odeur de la paille et du foin vint instinctivement envahir mes narines tandis que l'air frais, lui, s'insinuait dans mes poumons. Lorsque je tournai à gauche sur l'espace devant les étables, les deux Cerfs-d'Or n'étaient déjà plus là. Seul mon Aigle de Jais demeurait. Les chevaux hennirent sur le bruit des sabots qui claquaient sur mon passage. Petite assemblée animalesque, les équidés semblaient presque m'accueillir.

Mon compagnon et moi approchâmes lentement mais surement pour ne pas effrayer l'oiseau, au risque de le voir s'envoler. Je me fis violence pour ne pas m'attarder sur Edelgard qui caressait la jument qu'elle venait de rentrer dans le box. Je croisai les yeux noirs du canasson qui semblaient presque me dévisager. J'eu l'impression qu'il me faisait la morale lorsque je l'entendis hennir en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Décidément, si le cheval s'y mettait... Je débarrassai sa bouche du mors recouvert de bave plutôt gluante et écœurante, avant d'imaginer la sensation désagréable que devait être le fait d'être souvent harnaché. Mes doigts attrapèrent le licol que je fis glisser sur son museau pour le libérer. La crinière de l'animal se souleva sur les nouveaux mouvements de sa tête, comme pour me remercier. Ma main ne quitta pas une seule fois la robe de l'équidé lorsqu'elle glissa jusqu'à son flanc. Je détachai la scelle à laquelle étaient attaché les étriers, avant de saisir le tapis qui protégeait son dos. Tout cet équipement était pesant. Je saisis une couverture que je secouais pour la débarrasser de poils agglutinés, avant de couvrir l'animal. Edelgard ferma la porte du box lorsque ma monture eut enfin rejoint la sienne.

Ah, je me retrouvai bête, quelle étrange sensation, à la dévisager silencieusement, sans pour autant réussir à supporter son regard plus de quelques secondes. _Seigneur, mais qu'un éclair me frappe !_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je soutenir ses yeux parme qui attendaient autant de réponses qu'ils ne posaient de question ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si coupable, à seulement la regarder ? J'osai un pas en avant mais me figeai lorsqu'elle en fit un en arrière, jamais son visage ne s'était montré aussi froid, presque autant que la douleur que je ressentis à l'instant dans la poitrine. Une seule question me brûlait les lèvres depuis deux nuits : qu'avait-elle bien pu entendre ? J'avais déjà peur de le savoir. Je pestai, depuis quand avais-je conscience de ce qu'était la peur ? Mais la réponse à cette question aussi, m'apparaissait déjà avec clarté.

J'ouvrai la bouche, mais aucun mot ne daigna en sortir. Ceux que je formulaient dans ma tête mourraient avant même d'avoir atteint mes lèvres. Ils pouvaient encore moins espérer les franchir. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? Les secondes défilaient aussi vite que j'avais l'impression de la sentir se détacher et s'éloigner alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas bougé d'un seul centimètre. Comme si peu à peu, sa silhouette s'estompait dans la nuit, comme si les traits de son visage s'effaçaient, pour ne plus du tout la voir. Comme si tendre la main pour l'attraper n'aurait fait que briser ce souvenir que je conservais d'elle, que je gravai en moi, pour me souvenir de cette douleur lacérante.

De la vapeur se forma à la sortie de ma bouche lorsque ma respiration chaude se mêla à la fraicheur de l'air sur un soupir que je laissai échapper malgré-moi. Pendant quelques instant, j'avais oublié que la nuit était si froide, ce soir. Et comme si la nature elle-même faisait écho à mes pensées, je vis bientôt danser un petit point immaculé devant mes yeux, qui se multiplia bien rapidement. Le visage de la future impératrice s'orienta sur la toile sombre quand je tendis ma paume devant moi sur un réflexe auquel je n'étais pas habituée. Les flocons de formes fantasques vinrent se poser pour mourir sur ma peau. Mon regard rejoignit bientôt le ciel dans lequel se jouait ce spectacle aussi magnifique qu'il était éphémère. Curieusement, les particules s'agitaient autant que l'était mon esprit.

« - Edelgard... soufflai-je entre quelques flocons. »

Je la tirai des pensées dans lesquelles elle semblait s'être perdue sur cet instant magique pour la ramener à moi. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir sans rien dire. Pas comme ça, pas de cette façon, et pas après tout ça. _C'était maintenant ou jamais. _

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine lorsque les bruits des sabots d'autres équidés se firent entendre à l'autre bout des écuries. Je sentis mes muscles se tendre et mes mâchoires se serrer avant de tourner légèrement la tête. Juste assez pour voir les deux fauves. Le plus sombre des deux ne fit même pas attention à nous, quand à celui à la crinière dorée, il me fixait déjà de ses perles azurées. _C'était jamais._

Ah, ma contrariété ne se fit pas prier pour me mettre à mal devant la souveraine. Mes doigts vinrent mécaniquement trouver mon front que je frottai mécaniquement. Je n'avais plus cœur à lui dire quoique ce soit. Et surtout plus l'envie. De toute manière, qu'espérais-je pouvoir lui dire ? Absolument rien. Rien que je ne pouvais me permettre. Encore une fois, le destin me prouvait que cela était donc mieux ainsi.

« - Bonne nuit. »

A peine eus-je prononcé ces mots que je quittai déjà cet endroit qui sentais la paille et foin dans lequel j'avais perdu mon temps. Bien trop de temps. Et du temps, la nuit n'en avait que déjà trop été privée.

/

Je me retournai depuis sans doute un peu moins d'une heure dans mon lit, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil, encore une fois. Dans cette obscurité nocturne, les doutes arrivaient à se frayer un chemin tortueux jusqu'à moi. L'ombre des ténèbres semblait me caresser dans l'expression de chaque émotion négative que j'étais capable de ressentir. Comment était-ce seulement possible ?

_« - Tu n'iras pas bien loin si tu ne cesses de te torturer ainsi. »_

J'ouvrai les yeux pour constater que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Et ce lieu ne ressemblait définitivement pas aux dortoirs du monastère. J'avais donc fini par m'endormir. Il fallait dire que l'expression de mes _facultés magiques_ sur les côtes de Rhodos avaient aussi bien épuisé mon corps que mon esprit. Mes bras vinrent trouver une position plus confortable en se croisant sur ma poitrine quand mes yeux détaillèrent de nouveau ce fameux tombeau de la Déesse comme si je le redécouvrais pour la toute première fois. Mais rien n'avait changé. Pas même cette gosse qui me considérait.

_« - Qu'est ce que tu en sais, rétorquai-je à la divinité. _

_\- Je ressens tout ce que tu ressens. Tes émotions sont miennes. » _

Je tournai le dos à la Providence pour faire face à la noirceur des lieux. Tout était toujours si sombre ici. Etait-ce par sa faute, ou bien la mienne ? Ah, je commençais à me poser des questions qui n'avaient pas leur place dans ma façon de réfléchir.

_« - C'est à cause de cette gamine, n'est-ce pas ? »_

J'écarquillai les yeux. Qui traitait-elle de gamine alors qu'elle passerait inaperçue dans les jardins du monastère après quelques semaines seulement sans entretien ?!

_« - Aaaaah... soupirait-elle maintenant. La jalousie n'existait pas de mon temps. »_

Je manquai presque de m'étouffer avant de me retourner sur elle. Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendue ? Je me serais passée de ce genre de remarque, surtout aussi ridicules. Jalouse ? Moi ? Comme si c'était seulement possible. Il gèlerait certainement en enfer avant que de pareilles aberrations sortent de ma bouche, ou soient seulement pensées.

_« - Ne prends pas cet air surprit, ça ne te sied absolument pas. As tu déjà oublié ? Je suis d-..._

_\- Dans ma tête, la coupai-je impétueusement. »_

Inutile de le répéter. Encore. Cet avorton ne cessait de m'agacer. Je levai un œil sur elle pour l'observer une énième fois. Ah, je ne m'habituais vraiment pas à ses oreilles. Mes doigts vinrent instinctivement effleurer les miennes. Si Rhea disait vrai, alors cela signifiait qu'elle était vraiment mon aïeule. Descendante de la Déesse ? Sérieusement ? Je ne lui ressemblais en rien.

_« - Oh, personne ne viendra te blâmer, elle n'est pas trop mal, pour une humaine. »_

Pouvait-elle se taire, juste une minute ? Ou allait-elle continuer de me toiser de son regard condescendant et de ses remarques impertinentes ? Si je ne trouvai pas rapidement une solution pour faire cesser ces cauchemars, son fantôme risquait de hanter mon esprit jusqu'à finir par me faire perdre la raison.

_« - Peut-être pourrait-elle l'être un peu plus si elle avait un tant soit peu de considération pour tout ce que représente mon nom. »_

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent machinalement à la seule pensée que la lilliputienne puisse être contrariée qu'Edelgard refuse de se plier aux dogmes de l'église. Mais ce sourire bref s'effaça bien rapidement lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

_« - Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te le permettre. »_

J'en avais parfaitement conscience, mais cela n'avait rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec l'ordre de Seiros. Je me fis silencieusement violence pour ne pas réagir, même si ce microbe lisait probablement déjà en moi. Je soupirai, loin d'apprécier qu'une Déesse inventée par mon esprit torturé puisse s'amuser à jouer le rôle de conseillère avec moi. Que savait-elle de tout ça, après tout ? Et dire que j'étais en tête à tête avec moi même, c'était tellement risible.

Je pris une grande inspiration lorsque mes yeux se mirent à fixer les marches pendant de longues secondes. Je ne pouvais même pas en compter le nombre. Et puis, quelque chose me percuta. J'avais plus d'une fois essayé de sortir d'ici pour toujours me retrouver au centre du tombeau, mais ces grands escaliers... Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

_« - Hé... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se redressa la divinité écarquillant les yeux. »_

J'ignorai sa question, j'ignorai sa présence, et escaladai ces escaliers guidée par une toute nouvelle curiosité plutôt satisfaisante, sans doute dû à l'expression déconcerté qu'affichait le visage de la nabotte. Ah, de près, ce trône sur lequel elle siégeait paraissait bien plus imposant, et elle, ridiculement plus petite encore. Je baissai la tête sur elle pour la toiser à mon tour et plantait mon regard dans ses yeux jade. Je la fixai une dizaine de secondes ainsi, silencieusement.

_« - Qu- quoi ?!_

_\- Pourquoi serait-ce à moi d'être debout, si nous sommes dans ma tête ?_

_\- Petite insolente... pesta la gamine sur un rictus de contrariété. »_

Elle était bien culottée. Mon arrogance ne lui arrivait même pas à la cheville alors qu'elle n'était déjà pas très grande.

Des vibrations remontèrent le long de mes jambes alors que le sol se mit soudain à trembler. Mes yeux interrogèrent la Déesse pour trouver dans son regard autant de surprise et de questions que moi-même en avais. Ma main trouva mécaniquement son épaule lorsque je perdis l'équilibre. Ah, sa peau était si chaude... à mon plus grand étonnement. L'obscurité s'assombrit avant de paradoxalement m'éblouir. J'ouvrai les yeux et me redressai vivement.

J'examinai instinctivement mon environnement avant de rapidement lever la tête pour trouver le plafond de ma chambre et de réaliser. Ce grondement... Sylvain avait parfois du mal à mettre un pieds devant l'autre au saut du lit, lorsqu'il ne roulait carrément pas de ce dernier pour rejoindre directement le sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je me réveillais ainsi. Je soufflai, c'était déjà le matin, mais d'une certaine façon, ne c'était pas trop tôt. Et puis, c'était aujourd'hui, que mon père revenait de mission.

/

Cela faisait des jours maintenant que j'attendais le retour de l'ancien capitaine des chevaliers de l'Ordre qui me devait des explications. Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir les entendre, ni elles, ni d'éventuelles excuses bidons, et je n'avais d'ailleurs pas non plus réfléchi à ce que j'allais lui dire, ou plutôt lui demander. J'allais compter sur mon talent naturel d'oratrice. Dire que j'allais perdre mon précieux temps de quartiers libres à bavarder, alors que je crevais d'envie d'aller m'entraîner. Je n'en pouvais plus d'étouffer au monastère, et la forêt environnante me paraissait parfait endroit pour perfectionner quelques techniques.

Arrivée au premier étage du hall de réception, je tournai sur le couloir pour me retrouver devant les portes grandes ouvertes des quartiers du capitaine. Des étagères recouvertes de bouquins décoraient entre autres, les murs de la petite pièce plutôt sobre. Avaient-ils toujours été là, même à l'époque où le châtain était le meneur des chevaliers ? Je n'imaginais pas cet homme abrupte bouquiner après une mission ou une journée difficile. Devant le bureau sur lequel traînaient quelques parchemins, se trouvaient deux canapés qui se faisaient face séparés par une table de bois basse. Cet endroit n'était pas sans me rappeler le bureau de l'archevêque.

Comme je l'avais pressentie, mon père était bien là, comme si il avait naturellement reprit le rôle qu'il avait laissé derrière lui vingt ans auparavant. L'individu un peu potelé avec lequel il discutait était désagréablement bruyant, sa voix portante malmenait mes oreilles. Ah, et son sourire béat et ses yeux écarquillés et scintillants de curiosité ne me donnèrent absolument pas envie de m'adresser à lui lorsqu'il me remarqua.

« - Oh, vous êtes la fille du Capitaine ?! s'émerveillait déjà l'homme dont je trouvais la moustache ridicule.

\- Aloïs, combien de fois devrais-je te dire que je ne suis plus Capitaine, soupirai mon paternel agacé. »

J'ignorai le membre de l'Ordre de Seiros et plantait mon regard furieux dans le regard Alezan du mercenaire toujours si flegmatique. Si lui restait parfaitement calme, moi, m'impatientais alors que j'entendais toujours le plus charnu des deux débiter des paroles que je ne prenais même pas la peine d'écouter.

« - Aloïs ! répéta le châtain plus sèchement.

\- Oui ? Capitaine ?! »

Je devinai le regard de plus petit jongler de ma personne à mon père, silencieusement, tandis que mes yeux défiaient toujours ceux de mon acolyte sans même cligner.

« - Oh ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite. J'ai compris ! »

En plus d'être trop bavard, se pouvait-il que celui-ci soit idiot ? Je me retins de soupirer lorsque l'homme passa la porte, bien trop occupée à soutenir le regard de l'ancien capitaine. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'aller refermer la porte du bureau. Aussitôt, mes muscles se relâchèrent.

« - Qu'as tu donc bien pu entendre pour être dans cet état ? »

J'observai mon père me faire face à nouveau. Ah, lui aussi découvrait sans doutes que j'étais capable d'émotions. Car c'était bien de la colère, que je ressentais à l'instant. Je décidai de lui répondre sans passer par quatre chemin, et je ne pris de gants.

« - J'ai parlé à Rhea. »

Ou plutôt, c'était Rhea qui m'avait parlé, mais peu importait.

« - Qu'est-ce que cette femme a bien pu te dire ?

\- Qu'est ce que toi, as oublié de me dire ! »

Les doigts du mercenaire vinrent négligemment gratter sa barbe de la couleur de ses cheveux, avant de soupirer, encore une fois. Je savais d'où je tenais cette tendance, maintenant.

« - Elle m'a parlé de sa fille. »

Et cette nonchalance... Elle aussi, était une particularité qu'il m'avait définitivement transmise. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la comparaison entre nous deux. Non, je voulais des réponses. Et surtout pas entendre qu'il avait menti pour me protéger.

« - Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'était uniquement pour te protéger. »

Comme je m'y étais attendue. Mes mâchoires ses serrèrent sur cette excuse, tout comme mes poings se refermèrent. Je pouvais sentir mes ongles rentrer désagréablement dans mes paumes. Me protéger ? Je n'en pouvais plus de sans-cesse entendre la même chose. Je pouvais me protéger toute seule, j'étais assez grande pour cela. Depuis quand étais-je mercenaire, après tout ? Depuis toujours. Du moins, assez longtemps pour ne même plus savoir l'âge que j'avais lorsque je pris pour la toute première fois une vie.

« - Quand ta mère est morte, Rhea était anéantie... marmonnait le guerrier aguerri. Après ça, elle a développé une effrayante obsession pour toi... »

Une obsession qu'elle n'avait apparemment pas perdue, même si, pour moi, elle n'avait rien d'effrayant. Elle avait peut-être la force et la prestance d'un dragon, mais n'en avait pas non plus les crocs. Quoique... Non, c'était tout autre chose. Peut-être une fascination dérangeante, mêlée à une évidente autorité.

« - Je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de fuir, reprit l'ancien chevalier. Qui sait de quoi elle aurait été capable, et ce que tu serais devenue.

\- Un chevalier de l'Ordre ? Suggérai-je. Peut-être aurais-je grandi ici, plutôt que sur la route à sans cesse risquer ma vie ! »

Mon père écarquilla les yeux sur ma remarque, peu habitué à ce que je lui tienne tête de la sorte. Mais je ne pouvais plus rester silencieuse comme avant. Si je n'avais jamais rien ressenti jusqu'à maintenant en dehors de la rage et la satisfaction de vaincre, me faisait aujourd'hui dévorer petit à petit par mes propres émotions.

Ah, j'étais injuste. Tellement injuste. Je baissai la tête avant de me précipiter en dehors de la pièce en claquant violement la porte derrière moi. Mes talons frappaient le sol des pavés et résonnaient dans le couloir comme mes dernières paroles résonnaient dans ma tête. J'étais si égoïste... Mon père avait veillé sur moi toute ma vie, m'avait élevé, et m'avait tout apprit. Plus que ça, il m'avait offert une vie de liberté que je n'aurais échangé pour rien au monde, pas même pour celle que j'aurais pu vivre ici. Et puis, moi, me retrouver dans une belle et brillante armure dont la cape serait ornée du blason de l'église ? N'importe quoi. Alors pourquoi m'emportais-je de la sorte en pensant à tous ses mensonges ? Peut-être avais-je simplement le sentiment que toute ma vie, en était un...

Si je me posais de plus en plus de questions existentielles, celles-ci ne venaient que creuser un peu plus le vide que je ressentais désormais en moi. Ce vide, que la solitude comblait lentement, toujours un peu plus en profondeur, alors que je n'avais jamais été si entourée. C'était tellement paradoxale.

J'étais d'humeur à m'entrainer, et surtout à me déchainer. Il me fallait des cibles, des cibles volontaires, et je prenais le silence des mannequins de bois sur lesquels je passais habituellement mes nerfs comme un manque d'objection de leur part. Le terrain d'entraînement serait ma scène, quand aller frapper de l'air dans la forêt ne m'attirait plus autant qu'une heure auparavant. Manque de chance, lorsque j'arrivai devant, celui-ci sembla déjà occupé. Je m'arrêtai devant les portes grandes ouvertes. C'était ce fameux professeur, celui qui maniait parfaitement la lance, celui que Caspar avait souhaité avoir à ma place à mon arrivée au monastère. Jeritza, qu'il s'appelait. L'homme à la longue chevelure châtain clair était en effet plutôt impressionnant. Il aurait désarmé le prince de Faerghus en moins d'une minute. Je soupirai, peut-être allai-je vraiment finir par aller battre de l'air aux alentours de Garreg Mach. A moins que...

Si je voulais à l'origine me battre pour le plaisir, j'avais ensuite souhaité me décharger sur quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un. Au final, la seule chose que je désirai péniblement était tout simplement de me calmer, de m'apaiser. Ah, peut-être devais-je commencer à faire un travail sur moi-même pour ne plus laisser ainsi mes émotions m'envahir. Je devais bien avouer avoir de plus en plus de mal à les garder sous contrôle. C'était épuisant.

Je traversai rapidement le monastère sans plus attendre, pour me rendre dans le seul et dernier endroit où j'étais absolument certaine de me joindre au silence dans un calme que je ne trouvais nulle part ailleurs. Je pouvais emprunter ce chemin les yeux fermer, tant je le connaissais maintenant par cœur. D'abord le grand pont, puis les courtines, encore un pont, et enfin, la tour. Cette tour qui faisait une fois de plus écho à la divinité qui hantait inévitablement mes nuits. Je ne réfléchis pas, et montai au sommet.

Le monde se jouait de moi, pourquoi était-elle là ? Pourquoi cet oiseaux qui rêvait tant de liberté ne faisait que s'enfermer, jour après jour, dans sa belle cage dorée ? Mes yeux persan croisèrent très rapidement son regard parme. Si j'avais voulu y chercher du réconfort, n'y trouvait que l'amertume. Je n'avais rien à faire ici.

« - Byleth. »

Mon corps se figea alors que je m'apprêtais à partir en entendant mon prénom sortir de sa bouche dans des circonstances bien différentes de d'habitude. Je me retournai à nouveau sur mon Aigle de Jais, dont les bras se croisaient sur sa poitrine, le visage tourné sur Fódlan dans l'embrasure des pierres. Je m'adossai à un mur tout en gardant une distance raisonnable entre elle et moi, l'ambiance ne se prêtait pas à autre chose qu'à des aveux.

« - Edelga-...

\- Ne dites rien, me coupa sèchement la souveraine de l'empire. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que je désire entendre. »

La blanche n'était pas tendre alors que j'eus l'impression qu'elle me lançait une sorte d'ultimatum. Cette occasion était peut-être la seule qu'elle allait décemment m'offrir.

« - Des explications. »

Comme je l'avais pensé. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'exiger de moi des réponses quant à l'étrange situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Et puis, qu'avais-je à perdre de lui dire ? Absolument tout.

« - Qu'avez vous entendue l'autre soir ?

\- Assez pour regretter vous avoir accordé ma confiance. »

Elle était si dure, assez pour que ses paroles me blessent. Ah, la douleur émotionnelle était donc bien plus difficile à supporter qu'une quelconque blessure physique. C'était une chose que je découvrais péniblement.

« - Tout ceci ne vous concerne aucunement, tentai-je de la convaincre.

\- Cessez donc de me prendre pour une idiote ! Et de me faire perdre mon temps ! »

Edelgard apparaissait à moi comme je ne l'avais jusqu'à maintenant jamais vu. S'était-elle déjà montré ainsi devant quiconque ? Aussi transparente sur ce qu'elle ressentait, et débordant de tellement de colère ? Ce _conflit_ entre elle et moi n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les précédents.

« - Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer mes projets, je compte me dresser contre l'église, affirma l'aigle. Contre Rhea, ajouta-elle. Ainsi, je pense que cela me concerne bel-et-bien. »

Ce que je venais d'entendre me déplaisait fortement. Dans un premier temps car elle avait raison, mais surtout car cela signifiait qu'elle courrait à sa perte. L'oiseau ne réussirait qu'à se briser les aigles en affrontant le dragon.

« - Je ne cesse de me demander qui vous êtes, professeur.

\- Seulement une femme éprise de vous. »

Même si elle tenta de faire fi des mots que je venais d'employer, je remarquai que ceux-ci l'ébranlèrent, autant la jeune femme que la souveraine. Les traits de son visage se détendirent tandis que ses yeux n'affichaient plus qu'amertume.

« - Pensez-vous vraiment que je puisse m'en contenter ? »

Une fois encore, je laissai seulement s'exprimer mon silence éloquent.

« - Il le faudra, déclarai-je. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous offrir. »

Je me redressai et fis quelque pas jusqu'au centre de cette _pièce_ que formaient les murs de pierres. Le bruit de mes bottes retentit pour prendre possession des lieux.

« - Nous nous reverrons donc en cours, Edelgard. »

Je ne voulais même pas imaginer la désillusion que mon aigle pouvait ressentir par ma faute. Ou peut-être me donnais-je trop d'importance. Non... Ces sentiments, ils étaient bien réels... Ils transparaissaient à travers tous nos gestes, toutes nos paroles. Juste à la façon que l'on avait de se regarder l'une et l'autre, comme si nous allions disparaitre.

_La déception était-elle pire que la haine ?_


	35. Ch XXXV - Parfum Amère

_Bijour bijour_

_Je pose ça là._

**La review des review :**

\- **Mijoqui** : Mon first Reader, héhé. Merci de ce review livre très constructif, les chevaux sont important ! Tu connais mon attachement pour les animaux :3 J'ai bien aimé mon paragraphe sur la neige, ça m'a fait gagner des mots xD J'avais envie de changer un peu pour Sothis, et puis ça m'a fait rire, je me suis dit « allez, pourquoi pas ! » et après tout, pourquoi pas ? On reparlera pas de la couleur de cheveux de Jeralt :') Et pour son titre, dans AI, il n'est pas encore redevenu Capitaine ! Bien vu pour la tour, mais c'était évident xD

\- **Eatoce** : Des pavés ! Des pavés ! J'aime les pavés de review ! Ohw, merci ! J'ai eu un peu de mal justement avec le début, enfin avec le passage où elle la suit, je ne savais pas trop comment décrire tout ça. Parcontre j'ai adoré écrire le passage où elle à « peur » que El disparaisse, ça m'a auto fait de la peine aussi. Je suis cruelle, pauvre Byleth. Sothis est pas méchante ici, juste j'essaie de faire des passages qui collent avec le caractère que j'ai donné à Byleth, contrairement au jeux où elle est assez passive. J'ai pas de respect pour Alois ! xD La confrontation Jeralt Byleth risque de durer, ils n'ont rien résolu. Et puis les deux sont tellement gourmands de paroles, hein, que je sens que ca va être difficile :') Merci pour la métaphore sur le dragon, petit clin d'oeil au jeux, héhé )

**Tasouille** **la** **Tartinnette** : *la rebaptise encore* J'essaie d'imaginer une baleine qui rigole, mais c'est pas évident ! Et oui, Byleth se casse ! Ca lui ressemble bien, tu me diras, c'est toujours plus facile de fuir que d'affronter les choses, ce qui me rappel une certaine discussion ! Le fameux titre à analyser, ahahah xD Je sais pas si l'orgasme est une émotion, c'est plus une réaction mécanique et nerveuse du corps. Sothis ressentirait peut-être juste l'état de « bien-être » à la fin, ç la rigueur *range ses bouquins de sciences* Et oui, confrontation c'est pour papounet, héhé ! *note l'idée d'une partie de jambes en l'air pour se détendre* En vrai, j'y ai pensé, et qui sait... héhéhé. J'adore la réaction live suivi du coucou El xDDD ELLE L A DIIIIIT ! HOURRA ! CHAMPAGNE ! Ah non, c'est pas l'heure... MAIS SI !

**Arobyn** : Coucouuuuuuu ! *smile* Oooohw, faut pas lui dire ça à Byleth, elle assumera pas ! Le contact avec les animaux est apaisant, là me fallait surtout une excuse pour que El file fissa à l'écurie ! xD Ou ailleurs, mais je voulais voir des chevaux ! J'avoue que le passage où El fait un pas en arrière m'a fait un pincement au coeur en l'écrivant. Alors, elle se parle pas vraiment à elle même quand elle s'adresse à Sothis, mais c'est ce que Byleth préfère penser pour le moment, elle est un peu terre-a-terre xD

**Lucina** : Oh, est-ce qu'elles s'entendront ? Je te laisse imaginer la réponse ! J'aime beaucoup Sothis, et elle a prit une grosse place dans la fic. Tu sais que c'est grace à toi ! Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à la faire interagir au début, surtout à cause des éléments que tu as cités dans ton premier review ! Dédicace spéciale pour toi, et maintenant, je ne peux plus me passer de Sothis ahah !

_Sur ce, merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXV - Parfum Amère

Le troisième mois du calendrier impérial portait très bien son nom : qu'il était agréable de n'avoir que calme et solitude pour seule compagnie. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, le reste de l'année serait sous la même lune. Cela faisait plus de deux mois que j'étais arrivée à Garreg Mach, mais pas une seule fois, je n'avais pensé à m'aventurer en dehors de ces immenses murs de ma propre initiative. J'avais eu tant à faire entre mes cours et les missions, que j'avais l'impression de n'avoir cessé de courir partout dans une agitation permanente.

L'isolement était la plus belle des récompenses après une semaine comme celle à laquelle je venais de survivre. L'idée d'en commencer une nouvelle n'était pour le moment pas ce qui m'apportait le plus de réjouissance. Mais peu importait, après avoir passé la totalité de la nuit à chercher désespérément le sommeil sans le trouver, je n'avais pas envie de penser à demain.

Lorsque le soleil eu atteint son zénith, j'eus la joie de découvrir que la forêt environnant le monastère n'était que peu fréquentée en me rendant en son sein. Peut-être que la fraicheur de ce lieu dans lequel les rayons dorés avaient du mal à percer en dissuadait certains, car au milieux des conifères et des quelques feuillus dépossédés de leurs manteaux, la température était proche de zéro. La vapeur qui sortait de ma bouche à la rencontre entre l'air et mon souffle n'était pas sans me rappeler que l'hiver était la saison du changement. Que serait l'élégance du printemps s'il n'était pas sublimé par les éclats de la neige languissant pour lui ?

La clairière que j'avais dénichés plus en aval du monastère était témoin depuis quelques heures maintenant de mon manque cruel de concentration alors que mon esprit ne cessait de s'égarer. Incapable de vider ma tête de toute chose, mon corps - outils de ma raison - ne faisait que parfaitement transparaitre l'agitation de ma propre conscience. Sous le déclin de l'astre qui distribuait nonchalamment sa chaleur sur ma peau, je me sentais pitoyable. Si pour beaucoup, les émotions humaines étaient source de force, à moi, ne faisaient que creuser un peu plus la tombe.

/

Les grandes portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent devant moi sur l'accueil de Seteth qui m'offrit pour la première fois une expression de bienvenue en ces lieux saints. Pendant un instant, j'avais presque oublié que le conseiller me tenait désormais en estime pour avoir protégé sa sœur au péril de ma vie. Peut-être que les recherches qu'il avait menées grâce auxquelles il me relia à la l'Archevêque et à la fascination qu'elle manifestait pour moi jouèrent également en ma faveur. Paradoxalement, les seules personnes à qui je pouvais m'adresser aujourd'hui étaient celles dont je divergeais le plus.

« - Dame Rhea va vous recevoir. »

J'avais beau m'être juré de rester à l'écart, tout ne faisait finalement que me ramener à elle. Et une fois de plus, j'allais ainsi lui donner raison. Mais vers qui pouvais-je me tourner, dans ce monde où seuls les mensonges et le silence étaient de mise ?

Rhea m'accueillit avec ce sourire sincère et naturel qui défiait l'élégance même des plus grandes reines avant de me conduire à ses appartements. Il faisait presque aussi froid sur le balcon extérieur que dans la forêt dépossédée de lumière, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger mon aïeule. Je l'imaginai aisément passer des heures ici, peu importait combien les crocs de Fódlan puissent-être vifs. Pourquoi ? Car c'est ce que j'aurais fait.

« - Je me réjouis que vous ayez eu envie de me rendre visite, j'avais peur que vous cherchiez à m'éviter, m'avoua sans hésitation la dirigeante de l'Ordre. Je suis soulagée de vous voir ici.

\- Vous aviez dit que la Déesse disparaitrait si j'écoutais ce qu'elle avait à dire, changeai-je vite de sujet. »

Qu'elle ne se méprenne pas, je n'étais pas ici pour seulement passer un agréable moment avec ma grand-mère, aussi ridicules mes propres mots me paraissaient maintenant. Non, je voulais juste pouvoir fermer les yeux sans voir l'intimité de ma conscience envahie par _ce_ petit parasite fort déplaisant.

« - Je ne vois pas comment les absurdités qui sortent sans cesse de sa bouche pourraient me guider, peu importe la raison. »

L'Archevêque éclipsa un rire derrière ses doigt fins. Tout ceci n'avait pourtant rien d'amusant. Rhea paraissait pour beaucoup une personne froide et austère, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver son regard de jade sur sa peau ivoirine chaleureux. Je me désespérais, à me raccrocher inconsciemment au réconfort que l'affection de cette femme me procurait bien malgré-moi.

« - Oh, ma chère enfant, délicata la femme dont les mains semi-recouvertes de ses manches immaculées se joignirent sous sa poitrine. Mes paroles sont à prendre au sens métaphorique. »

Oh, devais-je comprendre par là que j'étais une personne trop terre-à-terre ? J'avais pourtant ouvert mon esprit, ne serait-ce qu'en accordant un minimum de considération à la lilliputienne qui n'était que fruit de mon imagination. Je soupirai, je n'étais visiblement pas encore sortie de l'auberge.

Mes yeux levèrent sur la toile crépusculaire, il était déjà si tard. Je saluai d'un mouvement de la tête la cheffe de l'église avec qui les discussions ne s'éternisaient jamais, m'apprêtant à partir.

« - Professeure, me retint-elle. Vous semblez avoir noué une relation particulière avec _votre_ élève. »

Mon corps se figea quand un frisson parcouru ma colonne en me glaçant le sang. Que savait-elle exactement ? La prétendue Déesse avait-elle été lui souffler quelque chose au détour d'une nuit sur l'oreiller ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Je me fis violence pour rester impassible, avant de me tourner vers l'inquisitrice. C'était incroyable, comment pouvait-elle affirmer ce genre de chose sans même ciller ?

Mon silence éloquent affirma ses allégations qu'il aurait été bien inutile de nier devant cette femme dont l'omniscience était aussi impressionnante qu'elle en était effrayante. Rien ne lui échappait jamais.

« - Peut-être saurait-elle considérer les conseils d'une enseignante qu'elle admire et pour qui elle a développé une certaine affection. »

Mon cœur tapa dans ma poitrine sur des pulsations qui me déstabilisèrent. Rester calme me demandait à l'instant plus d'efforts que jamais alors que je devinai déjà les yeux jade de cette femme lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

« - Ne feignez pas la surprise, il me semble évident que vous soyez aux faits de l'hostilité de la souveraine de l'empire envers l'église. »

Qui ne l'était pas ? Edelgard n'était pas le genre de personne à se soumettre à quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Et il était évident qu'elle ne laisserait pas non plus son peuple en abnégation pour la Déesse. Une femme avec de si grands idéaux ne pouvaient se plier à une quelconque instance, même divine, peu importait le prix. Quoiqu'il en fut, j'imaginais aisément d'où me venait ma franchise parfois trop tranchante.

« - Les Hresvelg ont toujours été les plus grands alliés de l'église, contait la dirigeante de celle-ci. Quelle ne fut pas ma déception quand l'héritière de cette honorable dynastie est venu me faire part de ses projets d'indépendance. »

Vierge de l'influence d'une quelconque doctrine, je n'avais mis que peu de temps à comprendre l'importance du culte de Seiros pour le peuple du continent. Malgré ça, je m'efforçais de penser que chacun devait être libre d'agir ou de croire. Pour cette seule raison, je ne pouvais que trouver les projets d'Edelgard plus que louables. Ceux-ci méritaient d'être considérés.

« - Cette petite ne respire que parce que je l'autorise. »

Pardon ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Mes mâchoires se serrèrent douloureusement tandis que mes doigts se crispèrent à la recherche de la poignée de mon épée. Ah, je devais garder mon calme, et ne surtout pas laisser la rage que je ressentais maintenant dans ma poitrine me contrôler. Une rage si douloureuse, qu'elle en était insupportable. Comment l'Archevêque pouvait tenir de tels propos ? Les doigts de mon aïeule effleurèrent ma joue avant que sa paume découverte partiellement ne viennent me réchauffer la peau, comme un rappel à l'ordre que me soufflait une part de moi encore éteinte.

« - Que penseraient l'Alliance et le Royaume si j'accordais l'indépendance de la plus grande puissance de Fódlan ? Je me dois d'être impartiale envers tous les opposants de l'église. »

Impartiale ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Je comprenais maintenant ce que j'avais ressenti en prenant la vie des membres de l'église occidentale sur les côtes de Rhodos. Ce sentiment de mal-être au moment où la lumière de ma première victime avait quitté ses yeux. J'avais vu tant de fois la mort de près, je l'avais si souvent incarné, alors, pourquoi lui accordais-je tant d'importance, aujourd'hui ? Uniquement car il s'agissait de mon aigle ? Non, c'était bien plus que ça. Je ne pouvais cautionner ce qui ne me semblait être juste, même dans ce monde dénué de probité.

« - Je ne peux le permettre. »

Des mots qui firent échos aux menaces que j'avais entendues quelques minutes auparavant. Mon père avait tort, ce n'était pas de l'effroi qui émanait de cette femme. Non, loin de ressembler à de la peur, ce que je ressentais maintenant était tout simplement de la colère. Dans un calme inégalable et légendaire, Rhea me faisait comprendre ô combien elle était puissante, et qu'elle ne laisserait personne oser la défier comme Edelgard comptait le faire.

/

J'avais affronté chaque journée que composait cette semaine comme une nouvelle bataille, trouvant à peine le sommeil à chaque nuit que le jour m'offrait. L'avantage de ne pas réellement m'endormir était que je n'avais pas à confronter la gamine que tout le monde vénérait sans retenue. Celle-ci ne m'était apparue qu'une ou deux fois, de façon bien trop brève pour que je puisse écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire si j'en avais eu ne serait-ce que l'envie. Les mots de l'Archevêque s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête comme des épées dans un duel. A cela s'ajoutait la distance qu'Edelgard et moi avions prit l'une envers l'autre, et qui était moins supportable que ce que j'avais imaginé. Bien au contraire, la voir seulement en tant qu'élève me semblait aujourd'hui presque aberrant alors que cette décision raisonnable s'était imposé à nous. C'était à peine si je me souvenais de la fragrance de son parfum. Tout semblait désormais respirer l'amertume.

L'inutilité était vraiment la pire des sensations, pour moi. Plus encore, le fait de ne pas savoir quoi faire m'empêchait paradoxalement d'agir. J'avais toujours su où me diriger, ma vie ressemblait à une ligne droite sur laquelle j'avançais. Aujourd'hui, cette ligne se séparait et m'imposait de prendre une direction, sans aucun retour en arrière possible. Mais si je refusais de choisir, qu'adviendrait-il de moi ? Je devais cesser de me poser tant de questions, les mercenaires n'étaient définitivement pas réputés pour réfléchir ainsi à ce genre de banalité.

Mes doigts trouvèrent mon front que je frottai négligemment avant de passer dans mes cheveux que je désordonnai sans trop m'en rendre compte. Une chance que mon apparence ne soit pas une de mes priorités, et ce n'était pas peu dire. Je coupais ma crinière à la lame de mon épée. La moitié du mois s'était déjà écoulée et je devais déjà commencer à préparer les examens théoriques de certification de classe avec mes collègues, Hanneman et Manuela. Si je préférais m'occuper de la partie pratique de ces tests, je ne pouvais pas non plus échapper à mes devoirs. C'était tellement navrant. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas le parchemin froissé posé sur mon bureau sur lequel étaient notés une liste de question dont je trouvais la quasi totalité presque absurde. Les élèves avaient eu quartier-libre quelques heures plus tôt qu'habituellement, permettant ainsi aux professeurs responsables de maison de prendre du temps pour examiner les suggestions de leurs confrères. En quoi savoir le poids moyen d'une hache était-il vital dans un combat ? Je soupirai. J'avais moi-même proposé de débattre sur l'utilité d'avoir une cape : l'idée n'avait pas été retenue. Il n'était pas aisé de composer une liste de question commune, puis une pour chaque spécialité.

Le bruit des portes de la salle de classe qui s'ouvrirent pour rapidement se refermer suivi de bruits de pas capta mon attention alors que mon regard se détachait enfin de toute cette paperasse qui allait finir par me rendre aveugle. J'écarquillai les yeux sur la déléguée des aigles qui semblait tout autant surprise de me trouver ici que je l'étais de la voir arriver. J'observai silencieusement la jeune femme se déplacer vers son bureau, faisant fi de ma présence, avant de se mettre à chercher quelque chose. Si nous avions espérer pouvoir avoir une relation normale en tant qu'élève et professeur, nous trompions lourdement, car la tension était palpable.

« - Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, professeure.

\- C'est bon, soufflai-je en poussant sur ma chaise et me levant. J'allais partir, de toute façon. »

J'en avais assez pour aujourd'hui, j'allais devenir folle si je continuais à me demander si le fait de connaitre l'origine de toutes les pierres à aiguiser d'une arme me sauverait lors d'une bataille. Du moment qu'une lame était tranchante, le reste me semblait insignifiant. Et puis, le questionnement sur l'importance ou non du célibat lors d'une guerre m'avait achevé. Je pris la feuille que je ne pouvais laisser à la vue de tous sur mon bureau que je coinçai dans ma ceinture, un peu plus ou un peu moins froissée... Cela ne changerait en rien l'absurdité des questions.

M'efforcer de traverser la pièce sans accorder un regard à mon aigle était presque une épreuve, tant la teinte de ses cheveux semblait volontairement attirer mon attention. J'accélérai le pas sous le seul bruit de mes talons, les yeux rivés sur les grandes portes de bois. Ma main se posa sur la poignée, mais mon corps se figea. J'imaginais aisément le regard de la future impératrice que je pouvais sentir sur mon dos, comme s'il brûlait ma peau. Les battements de mon cœur beaucoup trop lourd vinrent remplacer chacune de mes pensées. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de vider mes poumons. Ceci ne pouvait plus durer.

« - La fille de l'Archevêque, articulai-je. C'était ma mère. »

La porte claqua derrière moi. Le vent fouetta ma peau pour me rappeler ce que signifiait vivre. Mes yeux observèrent les nuages insouciants glisser sur le ciel rosé. Si j'étais certaine de quelque chose, c'est que personne ne déciderait jamais à place de ce que je devais faire, peu importait les conséquences. Et si celles-ci devaient conduire à la haine, alors soit.

Je marchai une heure, peux être deux, de façon hasardeuse dans le monastère. J'avais traversé le vestibule au moins trois fois, m'était arrêté dans les jardins pour réfléchir, ou plutôt pour cesser de le faire, et j'avais même croisé Lysithea qui se faufilait en dehors du réfectoire les bras chargés de gâteaux en tout genre. Je me demandais où la jeune biche pouvait dénicher pareilles trouvailles, mais peu importait.

J'observai la surface l'étang de Garreg Mach refléter la lune dont les poissons venaient régulièrement briser le reflet, sur le ponton de bois qui le fendait. Le jour avait déjà laissé place à la nuit, en cette journée hivernale, même si je n'avais en fait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Je trouvais cela agréable, de voir la lumière disparaitre rapidement pour laisser place à l'obscurité, mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée du printemps. Depuis plus de deux mois, chaque jour, le soleil grignotait un peu plus la prestance de la lune. Ma saison préférée touchait presque à sa fin. Je pris la direction des dortoirs, je n'avais plus rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre, moi aussi, la fin de cette journée.

La porte de ma chambre fermée, je détachai ma cape que je posai sur la table sous ma fenêtre avant de m'étirer agréablement. Les protections de mes avant-bras et de mes coudes la rejoignirent bientôt sur des bruits métalliques. Je fis de même avec le morceau d'amure qui couvrait mon genou gauche et enfin mon plastron. Je détachai le fourreau de mon épée que je posais debout contre le bureau, avant que mes doigts ne viennent tapoter le long de ma ceinture. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ma main vint mécaniquement couvrir mon visage alors que je soufflai, contrariée. La liste de questions pour les examens de changements d'aptitude n'était plus là. J'avais tant marché dans le monastère après avoir quitté la salle de classe de la maison des aigles qu'il m'était impossible de savoir où et quand je l'avais égarée. Je m'agitai dans tous les sens et m'énervai. Pendant un instant, je méprisai le rôle de professeur qui m'avait été octroyé et qui n'avait fait que mettre de la pagaille dans ma vie. Je pestai, j'allais être obligé de refaire le chemin inverse de celui que j'avais emprunté les deux dernières heures. Je ne pouvais décemment pas laissé un élève trouver ce parchemin.

Je saisis ma cape sans m'encombrer des pièces d'armures dont je n'avais nul besoin avant de me diriger vers la porte de ma chambre que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir lorsque trois coups retentirent. Je sentis mes muscles se tendre et mon rythme cardiaque accélérer. Mes doigts effleurèrent la poignée, puis ma main l'entoura. J'ouvrai.

J'aurais pu parier que ces _trois coups_ étaient les _siens_ à la façon dont ses doigts avaient frappés le bois. Et puis, ce n'était pas la première fois.

« - Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Ah, mon aigle ne perdait pas de temps et allait droit au but. Mais sa seule présence ici était déjà réconfortante, en quelques sortes, même si sa voix se faisait dure et respirait le reproche. Combien de fois avait-elle espérer des réponses de ma part tout en respectant mon silence ? Et je venais de lui lâcher une bombe.

« - La Déesse m'apparait lorsque je suis inconsciente. »

Je la vis lever un sourcils avant de rentrer dans ma chambre sans demander la moindre permission. Je m'écartai sur son passage et refermai la porte. L'heure n'était plus aux secrets, et je n'avais nullement l'intention de lui mentir, ou de continuer à lui cacher des choses.

J'observai silencieusement la cape vermeille qui tombait sur son épaule gauche, recouverte des mèches blanches qui dansaient sur son dos. J'aurais pu tuer plus d'un millier de monstre pour connaitre l'objet des pensées qu'occupaient son esprit à cet instant. Et ce n'était pas m'accorder trop d'importance que d'affirmer que celui-ci avait du s'agiter après mes révélations. Encore plus maintenant. Je trouvai ses yeux magnifiques lorsqu'elle se retourna enfin vers moi, et que son regard parme vint se fondre dans le mien. Ma cape quitta mes mains.

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent sur mon haut quand les miens redécouvrirent les traits de son visage dont je redessinai la mâchoire lorsqu'elle fit un pas vers moi. Une chaleur m'enveloppa lentement. Mon front vint bientôt toucher le sien alors que son nez frôlait le mien. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon visage, mon souffle se mêler désespérément au sien. Ce contact fit taire mes doutes et apaisa mes craintes, même si ce n'était que le temps d'un instant. Et s'il devait être éphémère, je n'allais pas réfléchir plus longtemps. J'approchai de ses lèvres comme si c'était la première fois, avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

_Inutile de le nier, son masque s'était ébrécher._


	36. Ch XXXVI - Une Promesse dans l'Obscurité

_Hello !_

_On fêtait les 1 an de 3H hier ! Héhé ! Bon j'avoue j'ai eu le jeu qu'à Noël dernier pour ma part !_

_Quoiqu'il en soit, voici le prochain chapitre ! Qui ne me convainc plus trop trop 2 mois après sa rédaction !_

**La review des review :**

**Eatoce** : Premier lecteur sur ce coup ! ) Vous êtes souvent aux coudes-à-coudes avec Mijojow xD En tout cas, merci (pour pas changer). J'aime bien les review long comme ça, où tu analyses un peu tout le contenu de mes chapitres ! Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Je te rejoins sur le sentiment de Byleth par rapport à Rhea, c'est tout à fait ça, pour la mercenaire en tout cas, enfin... je suppose ? ) On sait pas ce qu'il peut se passer ! Oh oh, tu trouves que le choix est claire ? Et bien, je me dois de te dire que rien n'est encore joué ! xD

**Lucina** : Dans le jeux, c'est vrai que Byleth ne parle de ça à personne, mais bon, elle parle déjà pas beaucoup faut dire xD Elles y arriveront, t'inquiète pas ) Tu sais, j'adore Sothis, et justement je prend beaucoup de plaisir à écrire leurs échanges un peu piquant ! Les deux ont du répondant, et je trouve que c'est assez drôle du coup xD

**Mijoqui** : J'avoue elle a pas le temps, je me demande même quand elle enseigne xD Rhea grosse méchante ahahah ! Elle y va pas de main morte dans ses paroles ! Du coup on peut dire qu'elle y va pas avec des paroles mortes ? Hmmm, j'y réfléchirai plus tard ! La cape rappel toi c'est un clin d'oeil à notre OS xD Merci à toi en tout cas, à bientôt !

**Arobyn** : Pas de soucis, je sais ce que c'est le boulot et tout, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire une ligne depuis deux semaines, mais bon. Adieux chapitre d'avance. J'essaie de trouver des phrases de fin qui font mouche, mais c'est pas toujours ça xD

**Tartinouille** **Castanouille** : Coucou ! Je fais toujours cet effet sur le temps dans mes fictions, mais non, ça fait deux mois, je me suis fais un petit calendrier xD (mais j'arrange les fins de mois xD). Rhea et la fragilité, ca va pas dans la même phrase ! Byleth trouve quelque chose en Rhea, qu'elle ne sait pas expliquer, comme elle l'a si souvent dit, et malgré le personnage, et bien, tout la ramène à elle (et pas à El, bouhouhouh). Pour Byleth, rien n'est joué !

**Coupine** : Reuuuuh, reuuuh ! (deux pour deux review). Toi aussi tu analyses les titres ? xD Grand mère Rhea, même moi j'ai du mal ! Et Seteth s'est adouci, en effet ! Ah, je me demande qui Byleth va choisir aussi, ai-je déja décidée ? Hmm hmmm... El veut l'indépendance par rapport au culte oui, elle ne veut pas que l'église domine son peuple d'une quelconque manière ! :3

**Himarie** : Bonjouuuuur ! Je suis tellement contente de voir une nouvelle tête ! Je te remercie d'être là ! *déroule le tapis rouge jusqu'au prochain chapitre* t'as du passer un moment à tout lire xD Mais j'en suis très contente, vraiment ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXVI - Une Promesse dans l'Obscurité

Cette nuit là non plus, je ne dormis pas. Non pas que la fatigue n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais le désir de profiter et d'apprécier chaque seconde avec mon aigle était plus fort tout. Si elle n'était pas encore souveraine, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était déjà ma reine.

Son parfum avait prit possession de l'entièreté de la pièce et flottait dans l'air comme la plus enivrante des odeurs. La chaleur que dégageait sa peau nue brûlait chaque parcelle de la mienne telle des braises incandescentes. Les soupirs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entre-ouverte soufflaient à mes oreilles le plus beau des poèmes. Sa chevelure albâtre sur sa peau d'ivoire charmait mes yeux et rendait cette merveille à chaque minutes un peu plus belle. La saveur de sa peau que je goûtai du bout des lèvres sur son cou était délicieuse et sans pareil.

Mes bras se resserrèrent autour de l'aigle que j'enveloppai dans l'expression de toute la tendresse dont j'étais capable. Ma poitrine se gonflait sur son dos alors que j'effleurai sa joue des plus furtifs de mes baisers, un à un déposés. Mon cœur semblait battre uniquement pour elle, tandis que le reste du monde n'existait plus. Si cet oiseau refusait de voler, je le pousserai au travers de ses barreaux dorés.

« - Tu pourrais quitter l'empire, et t'enfuir avec moi... soufflai-je à son oreille.

\- C'est une idée séduisante, souriait mon amante. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

J'en avais parfaitement conscience, et mes paroles n'étaient teintées d'aucun sérieux. Mais si elle m'avait dit oui, j'aurais tout abandonné sans même me retourner.

Ma langue glissa jusqu'à son épaule où mes dents s'égarèrent un instant sous la puissance des fragrances que dégageaient son corps qui affolait mes sens. Mes mains apprécièrent la douceur de ses bras que je caressai avant d'entourer ses poignets. Si ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un soupir, je devinai Edelgard s'interdire de gémir.

« - Désolée... murmurai-je. »

Je relâchai mon entrave et libérai sa peau marquée par les entraves de son passé avant d'entremêler nos doigts. Je savais mon oiseau ô fragile et délicat. Mes yeux ne quittaient plus les souvenirs des blessures qu'Edelgard n'aurait jamais du subir, stigmates qui aujourd'hui l'empêchaient de nourrir, des rêves sereins pour son avenir. Si j'avais déjà pu l'observer, m'attardai particulièrement sur ses poignets.

« - Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-elle quand elle se retourna. »

Je laissai la souveraine se pencher et lentement m'allonger, animée du même désir qui m'avait consumé. Je me noyai dans ses yeux, m'oubliai, m'abandonnai, sur nos sentiments réciproquement exprimés. Ici, cette nuit, la parole était vaine, car je savais sincère ma reine.

/

La nuit semblait être sans fin, même si le matin annoncerait bientôt demain. Mais pour l'heure je préférais me prélasser, dans cette intime obscurité que nos échanges nous offraient. J'observai la future impératrice se lever, et lentement, se diriger, vers la fenêtre derrière laquelle le ciel encore scintillait. Elle était à peine vêtue - uniquement de mon drap - et me mettait déjà de nouveau en émoi. Si je découvrais les émotions, ne pouvais plus nier que mon désir tuait ma raison.

« - Edelgard ? l'interpelai-je.

\- Je me demande... chuchota-t-elle le regard fendant la nuit à travers le verre. Que peut bien te souffler la déesse... »

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent sur l'inquiétude que ne pouvait plus cacher la souveraine. Si nous n'en avions pas encore parlé, je savais le sujet la travailler.

« - Un paquet d'absurdités.

\- Byleth. »

Je soupirai. J'avais peut-être décidé de tout lui avouer, mais avait-elle vraiment besoin de savoir tout ce de quoi mon ancêtre me parlait ? Apparemment. J'essayai de me mettre à sa place et concédai. Je n'avais aucune idée du nombre d'année depuis lesquelles Edelgard nourrissait ses dessins, mais il ne faisait aucun doute que notre relation remettait certaines choses en question.

« - El... soufflai-je en passant mon short et un haut avant de la rejoindre. Pourquoi serait-ce à toi de faire ça... »

Ses prunelles parme brûlant de toutes ses ambitions me défièrent presque lorsqu'elle se retourna pour me faire face, avec une assurance qu'il était aisé d'envier.

« - Personne ne le fera à ma place. »

Non, c'était peut-être vrai. En fait, Edelgard avait certainement raison, mais malgré ça, je ne pouvais approuver ses choix. Pas que je ne rêvais pas d'un monde juste et meilleur, bien au contraire, mais pas au prix que celui-ci pourrait coûter. Peut-être était-ce car j'avais toujours vécu pour moi-même que je pensais si égoïstement, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement.

« - Pourquoi faudrait-il que tu penses d'abord aux autres avant de penser à toi-même ? pestai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Tout ça pour quoi, pour le peuple ? Pour l'empire ? »

Ah, je commençai à perdre mon calme alors que je savais la faire changer d'avis impossible. Qui étais-je, après tout, pour discuter des choix de la souveraine ? Je n'étais rien, et je n'étais surtout personne. Seulement une mercenaire qui fuyait elle même ses responsabilités.

« - Comment peut-on dévouer sa vie à quelque chose de si abstrait, ajoutai-je.

\- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de l'empire, rétorqua l'Aigle de Jais. Je le fais aussi pour moi, car ce sont là mes idéaux. Et je suis prête à tout pour construire ce monde dans lequel chaque vie aura son importance.

\- Quitte y à laisser la tienne. »

Le regard de la souveraine se déroba au mien quand elle me tourna le dos pour n'attiser qu'un peu plus ma frustration et ma colère. Elle qui ne parlait que de justice, ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point sa situation ne l'était pas. Du moins, c'est ce que je voulais croire, car je savais qu'elle en avait en fait parfaitement conscience. Mais rien ne pouvait se construire sans sacrifices, après tout.

« - L'empire... Tes ambitions... C'est du pareil au même, soufflai-je sèchement en approchant assez pour que mes bras entourent sa taille. Ne me demande pas de comprendre que tu puisses si facilement concevoir sacrifier ta vie, quand moi ne pourrait offrir la mienne que dans le seul but de protéger la tienne. »

Je sentis ses doigts rejoindre mes mains, et tout son corps trembler. La princesse impériale n'était pas si inébranlable qu'elle voulait le faire croire. Ce masque qu'elle se forçait de porter, j'avais bien l'intention de le briser. La laisser se sacrifier ? Comment pouvais-je seulement le tolérer ?

« - Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu risquais tous les jours ta vie.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. Mais si ça devait arriver, j'aurais au moins vécue pour moi-même. »

Comment pouvait-elle oser comparer sa situation et la mienne, alors que j'avais vécu de liberté quand elle, avait toujours été emprisonnée ? Si son destin avait façonné sa cage, ses ambitions l'avaient définitivement scellée.

« - J'ai déjà du sang jusqu'aux chevilles, déclara la souveraine. J'irai jusqu'au bout, quel qu'en soit le prix. »

Mes jambes firent machinalement deux pas en arrière et placèrent une distance entre mon amante et moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que j'entendais là. Ne restait-il que la force pour la faire changer d'avis ? Ma propre réflexion fit écho aux paroles de Rhea, pendant un instant... mais aussi à celles d'Edelgard. La force, hein ? Peu importait la raison, tout devait inévitablement se régler avec elle.

« - Et moi, qui suis-je sur ton immense échiquier ? Un fou ou bien un cavalier ? Ou bien dans tous les cas, seulement une pièce à sacrifier. »

Je vis la chevelure albâtre se soulever, et ses yeux parme, s'écarquiller. Si mes paroles étaient dures, la vérité se voulait plus tranchante. Je n'en démordais pas, si elle était prête à tout risquer, où était donc ma place dans ses projets ?

« - Je pensais que je marcherais seule, murmura la future impératrice. Je n'avais pas prévu te rencontrer, et j'imaginais encore moins être capable de... hésitait-elle.

\- Capable de ? répétai-je agacée. »

J'attendais les derniers mots que composaient sa phrase comme j'avais attendue ma première mission en tant que mercenaire lorsque j'en eu enfin officiellement l'âge. Avec beaucoup d'impatience. Ce défaut était certainement l'un de ceux qui me définissaient le mieux alors que son silence rendait l'air de la pièce irrespirable. J'étouffais de contrariété.

« - Peu importe, capitulai-je. »

Ma main frôla son bras lorsque je saisis ma cape posée sur le bureau derrière elle. J'attrapai mes bottes que j'enfilai rapidement sous son regard surprit avant de lui infliger le mien. Inutile de paraitre sidérée, c'était bien du dédain que mes yeux lui infligeaient.

« - _Votre Altesse,_ dédaignai-je. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Je quittai ma propre chambre l'esprit en feu et le cœur douloureux. Avoir de pareils sentiments était bien le pire des châtiments. J'ajustai le tissu qui couvrait mes épaules avant de descendre la promenade qui faisait face aux dortoirs. La fraicheur de la nuit saisissait la chaleur de mon corps autant qu'elle semblait frapper sur mon âme. Je devais me vider la tête avant que celle-ci n'implose et que j'en perde la raison. Je levai les yeux sur la toile sombre pour apercevoir au loin les ailes du moulin qui décrivaient lentement ce même mouvement circulaire et perpétuel. J'approchai de la serre devant laquelle je m'arrêtai. Où espérai-je aller à cette heure-ci, au beau milieu de la nuit ? Mes mâchoires se serrèrent douloureusement au moment même où mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes. Peu importait ô combien le ciel était grand, l'aigle royal volait seul, seigneur éminent.

Je tournai la tête sur des rires que le silence entendit naitre sur les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage des dortoirs. Sous l'arche du mur de pierre recouverts de lierres qui subsistaient à l'hiver, je remarquai rapidement deux silhouettes familières. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à qui la lune inspirait des confessions nocturnes. Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer lorsque l'aigle aux cheveux boisés embrassa la lionne à la crinière dorée. L'obscurité dissimulait bien des secrets. Je devint ombre devant cet échange qu'il ne fallait oser déranger, et me sentis presque envieuse de les voir partager pareille complicité. Et même si les choses n'étaient certainement pas aussi simple que cela se voulait évident, rien ne semblait empêcher les deux femmes de partager leurs sentiments.

« - Professeure ? »

Egarée dans mes propres pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention à la chanteuse qui m'avait remarquée. Ses prunelles malachites me questionnaient.

« - Que faites vous ici ? souriait-elle naturellement. »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que je fuyais, et encore moins l'admettre, alors je restai silencieuse, comme je savais si parfaitement le faire. Dorothea m'examina avant de s'assurer que la lionne n'était plus là.

« - Je suppose que vous avez tout vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un simple mouvement de la tête, loin de moi l'envie de m'insinuer dans la vie privée de la diva. Je n'attendais pas d'explications mais n'allais pas non plus prétexter n'avoir rien vu. Et puis, ce monologue n'était pas désagréable, il me changeait les idées.

« - Et que diriez vous de prendre une tasse de thé, avant d'aller nous coucher ? »

J'étais persuadée que derrière son sourire flatteur et ses lèvres charmante se cachait une autre idée, et pourtant, j'acceptai. Il fallait croire que j'étais d'humeur à bavarder, mais certainement pas à retourner dormir surtout si je devais _la_ recroiser.

/

La joue posée sur le revers de ma main, mes yeux ne quittaient plus la cuillère raffinée argentée qui venait briser mon reflet avant même qu'il ne se forme sur la surface du liquide dont l'odeur émanait presque dans tout le réfectoire. J'avais comme une impression de déjà vu, même si l'aigle qui me souriait était différent du premier avec qui j'avais pris le thé. D'ailleurs, le parfum non plus n'était pas le même, je reconnus assez rapidement la douce effluve de baie qui s'échappait de la tasse. Un fruit qui provenait d'Albinea, un continent situé au nord-ouest de Fódlan. J'y avais d'ailleurs supporté le plus rude de tous les hivers lors de mon année passée là bas. Si Albinea était une immense terre glaciale connu pour son climat particulièrement éprouvant, ses terres étaient également réputées pour abriter une biodiversité rare et protégée. Ah, voyager me manquait.

« - Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous demander de ne parler de ce que vous avez vu à personne. »

Je levai les yeux pour croiser les prunelles malachites qui me fixaient de tout leur éclat. Avec un regard pareil, je comprenais pourquoi la lionne avait craqué. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander depuis quand les deux femmes se fréquentaient. Ah, je me découvrais une certaine curiosité. Etait-ce parce que moi aussi, partageait ce genre de secret ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi devait-ce le rester ?

« - Si je puis me permettre, Dorothea, l'interrogeai-je. Pourquoi vouloir rester cachées ?

\- Voyons, n'est-ce pas évident, professeure ? Si cela se savait, les nobles cesseraient de me faire la cour ! »

La chanteuse ne paraissait pas manquer de confiance en elle, bien au contraire. Et pourtant, chaque fois qu'elle affirmait quelque chose avec autant d'assurance, ses yeux se tintaient d'un épais brouillard. Comme les ennemis se cachaient dans la brumes lors des batailles, le voile dans son regard dissimulait presque parfaitement ses peurs.

« - C'était une plaisanterie, se sentie-t-elle obligée de préciser après mon manque de réaction. Le père d'Ingrid souhaite qu'elle fasse un mariage avec un noble afin d'assurer l'avenir de leur maison. Moi, soupira-t-elle, qu'aurais-je à lui offrir ? »

J'avais entendue parler de la maison Galatea dont la fauve était l'héritière. Une famille noble mais dont les terres impropres à l'agriculture ne leur octroyait aucune richesse. Il n'était pas étonnant que le père de la blonde insiste pour qu'elle fasse un mariage arrangé qui leur apporterai un certain confort. Encore une fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de mépriser cette noblesse et toutes les injustices qu'elle pouvait générée. Dorothea se trompait, elle avait bien plus à offrir que ce qu'elle croyait. A commencer par sa sincérité.

« - Ne prenez pas cet air blasé, me sourit la diva. Et puis, n'est-ce pas pour le même genre de raison que vous et Edie vous cachez ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent malicieusement. Comment pouvait-elle au courant ? Si elle n'avait émit que des spéculations, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que ma réaction venait de me trahir. Je sentis mon cœur accélérer, et mon calme me quitter. Qu'adviendrait-il si ces rumeurs se propageaient ? Je ne pouvais laisser une telle chose arrivée. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de moi, mais surtout de la sécurité de la future impératrice.

« - Comment suis-je au courant ? lit-elle dans mes pensées. Peut-être à la façon dont vous avez de vous dévorez des yeux, riait-elle doucement derrière ses doigts. Mais aussi parce qu'Edie ne serait pas ici s'il n'y avait rien entre vous, reprit-elle en jetant son regard par dessus mon épaule. »

Je me retournai vivement pour croiser les perles de couleur lavande de la princesse impériale qui se tenait sous l'encadrure de la porte restée ouverte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Depuis quand était-elle là, et qu'avec-elle entendue ? Mon aigle avait définitivement un don pour se faire très discrète et apparaitre dans les situations les plus gênantes.

« - Cesse de froncer les sourcils ainsi, où ton visages restera marqué par les rides.

\- Sache Dorothea que c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. »

J'observai l'Adrestienne soupirer avant de s'approcher. Je m'attendais à une quelconque remarque ou remontrance de sa part, mais elle se contenta de tirer une chaise et de s'assoir à la place. Dorothea présenta rapidement une tasse de thé devant la déléguée, que celle-ci porta presque aussitôt à ses lèvres de façon très distinguée. On reconnaissait bien la les gestes et les manières d'une noble.

« - Vous savez professeure, j'ai toujours pensez qu'Edie ne s'intéressait pas aux histoires de cœur, s'amusait la brune très enjouée.

\- Do- Dorothea ! s'offusqua la princesse impériale.

\- N'était-ce pas toi qui répétait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour dans ta vie ? »

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec le liquide qui émanait les baies quand mon poings vint violemment frapper la table. L'amour ? Avais-je ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois prononcé ce mot de mes vingt années d'existence ?

« - Et bien, Edie, je pensais que quelqu'un pourrait enfin supporter une vie compliqué avec toi mais il faut croire que même notre professeure n'est pas assez forte pour cela. »

Toute cette histoire avait l'air de bien amuser la jeune femme aux yeux verts, quand moi, n'était plus capable que de me décomposer sur place alors que le mot qui commençait par la lettre « _A_ » raisonnait dans ma tête. Si la nature des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour son Altesse impériale était très claire, mettre un tel mot dessus était plus compliqué. J'osai un coup d'œil vers Edelgard qui n'avait même pas sourcillé. Seules ses joues rosées pouvaient trahir sa gêne, si on ne mettait pas ça sur le compte du thé.

/

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que la chanteuse était partie se coucher, nous laissant seules la souveraine et moi à remonter, le long des jardins des dortoirs. S'il ne restait que quelques heures avant que la nuit ne prenne fin, celle-ci nous offrait quelques minutes supplémentaires où le silence taisait nos noms, effaçait nos destins. S'il nous fallait prendre différents chemins, préférâmes pour le moment marcher main dans la main. Entrelaçant presque timidement nos doigts, je savais malgré tout bientôt devoir les lâcher. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, que reprendre mon épée, quand elle devrait bientôt supporter, sa couronne et son poids. Peu importait l'importance de nos sentiments partagés, peu importait ô combien sombre était l'obscurité, Edelgard était appelée à régner. Héritière d'un empire, auquel je refusais d'appartenir.

_La seule promesse que l'on pouvait se faire, était de conserver nos sentiments sincères._


	37. Ch XXXVII - Hors de Portée

_Salut salut !_

_Je poste avec un peu de retard mais j'ai été très occupée ! Je vais avoir de nouveau pas mal de temps pour écrire mais je resterai sur un rythme d'un chapitre par tranche de dix jours._

_Vous êtes plusieurs à avoir posé la question sur le couple Dorothea x Ingrid qui apparait dans le dernier chapitre. Ce choix ne sort pas de mon imagination mais bien du jeux. Pour moi, il est semi-canon, et confirmé dans Heroes d'ailleurs pour ceux qui y jouent ! )_

**La review des review :**

**Eatoce** : First reviewer ! Héhé ! J'aime beaucoup ta reflexion sur Byleth et la liberté ! Et tu as tout à fait raison d'ailleurs, mais Byleth n'en a pas vraiment conscience. Pour elle, elle a vécu libre jusqu'au aujourd'hui. Elle découvre les émotions, émotions qui l'enchainent en quelques sortes, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense/pensait jusqu'à maintenant. Elle ne s'est jamais soucié de personne à part elle même, et forcément, pour elle, c'est être libre. Elle n'avait jamais connue rien d'autre. Mais en effet, elle a suivit une route sans vraiment se demander s'il y avait autre chose. Au final, Byleth découvrira aussi la liberté, la vraie, à sa manière ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies le Dorothea x Ingrid, je suis aussi une très grande fan, mais je ne maitrise absolument pas la lionne !

**Mijoqui** : Ahah, c'est vrai que je t'avais fais lire le début car je n'étais absolument pas convaincue xD Le suis-je aujourd'hui ? Non ! xD El prend les devants ou du moins on l'imagine, héhé ! VIVE L EMPIRE ! *s emporte aussi* ahem. C'est chouette que ce chapitre t'ais plu ! :D

**Lucina** : Le Dorothea x Ingrid est assez populaire pourtant, tu as fais leur quête annexe ? Je suppose que non sinon ce couple t'aurait paru naturel ) Oui on avance dans le serieux, ou du moins on continu ! xD

**Tassouille la Tartinouille du Cabinet** : Tu m'as tué avec ton mode ninja xD Mais je suis ravie que tu ais pu lire pendant ton travail xD Le début de ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire je dois avouer, y'avait trop de rimes à mon gout, et a un moment on en sort plus ! Moi je connais autre chose qui se prête bien la nuit... *bave* Soit. Ingrid atteindra ton coeur ! Je ferai en sorte ! Je trouve pas faire spécialement bien Dorothea, en vrai, je la maitrise absolument pas xD Mais merci ! Oh le mot amouuuuur, le mot qui commence par un A ! Mais juste évoqué, comme tu le fais si bien remarquer !

**Arobyn** : Ces phrases sont difficiles à rechercher des fois, genre sur mon chapitre actuel je galère... mais bon xD Oui elles se parlent plus ! Car déjà leur relation évolue, et aussi car après avoir relu ma fiction j'ai trouvé qu'elles parlaient peu, et c'est quand même les deux protagonistes xD Non ce n'est pas un hasaaaaard, ce couple est canon et mythique pour moi ! J'ai longuement hésité entre un Doropetra et un Dorothea x Ingrid, mais j'aime trop Ingrid donc voila xD J'espère que le thé fut bon !

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXVII - Hors de Portée

Le ciel se teintait à peine de rose sur les premiers rayons du soleil qui traversaient de manière éparse les formes laiteuses encore endormies dans la voûte étoilée. La plaine de Fódlan s'éveillait, les montagnes d'Oghma resplendissaient en son centre, et les ombres nocturnes étaient chassées par la lumière dorée qui venait envahir chaque recoin du monastère de Garreg Mach. Un cycle qui se répétait sans fin, sciences ou volonté divine, sans se soucier de rien n'y de personne, ne craignant ni la mort ni la vie.

Je pouvais presque compter les minutes pendant lesquelles mes yeux avaient pu trouver l'obscurité la plus totale sur les doigts de mes deux mains, tant il y en avait peu. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de retirer mes vêtements avant de m'allonger sur mon lit, bien trop consciente que ce moment ne durerait pas, alors que j'aurais déjà du être dehors. Les quelques heures que je venais de m'octroyer allaient peut-être mettre mon titre à mal dans cette académie, même si je savais mon poste bien à l'abris de toute mesure trop excessive au vu de mes liens avec la directrice. Que risquais-je, après tout ? Certainement pas la perte de l'estime inexistante que certains de mes collègues me portaient. Mais passer pour un professeur négligeant ou pire encore, incompétent, était loin de me réjouir. Si mon rôle ici ne m'avait pas toujours semblé évident, et qu'il m'arrivait encore de regretter de l'avoir accepté, je prenais mes tâches de plus en plus à cœur, aussi agaçantes pouvaient-elles êtres. Je ne me souciais que peu de l'image que je renvoyais aux yeux des chevaliers de l'Ordre, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour mes élèves. S'ils ne voulaient me décevoir, la réciprocité était encore plus vraie.

Je fermai la porte de ma chambre derrière mon passage, me demandant si mon esprit allait lâcher avant mon corps, ou bien si ce dernier, particulièrement malmené ces dernières semaines, arrivait à ses limites. Dans un cas comme dans un autre, on ne pouvait pas dire que je débordais d'énergie, mais je ne pouvais me permettre que quelqu'un le remarque.

« - Vous êtes bien matinale, professeure. »

Mon esprit plierait en premier, j'en étais maintenant profondément convaincue. Et je ne pouvais même pas lui mettre cette défaite sur le dos, non, cette faiblesse n'appartenait qu'à moi même.

« - Je pourrais en dire autant de vous, Edelgard. »

Je n'étais pas la seule à vouloir défier mes propres limites. Mais ce n'était pas surprenant, car après tout, les aigles déployaient leurs ailes aux aurores pour venir dominer le ciel, et fondre sur leurs proies.

« - En effet, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me recoucher alors que la nuit avait déjà prit fin. Mais vous, professeure, tenez à peine sur vos jambes. »

Mon regard trouva la couleur sombre de mes bottes mécaniquement, reflexe dont j'aurais préféré me passer. Celui-ci ne venait qu'accorder du poids aux paroles de la future impératrice à qui je ne voulais pourtant donner raison. Celle-ci m'avait plus d'une fois poussée dans mes plus profonds retranchements, et c'était précisément pour cette raison que je ne pouvais me permettre d'être faible devant elle. Si mon masque s'était brisée avant le sien, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'aucune de nous deux ne s'était totalement révélée à l'autre.

« - Croyez-le ou non, mais j'ai vécu bien pire qu'une simple nuit sans dormir.

\- S'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule. »

Elle avait beau être l'oiseau, elle venait de me clouer le bec en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. La journée commençait merveilleusement bien, soufflai-je intérieurement.

« - Où allez-vous ? demanda curieusement la souveraine de l'empire.

\- Nulle part, et partout à la fois, soupirai-je avec franchise. J'ai égaré quelque chose qu'il me faut impérativement retrouver.

\- Peut-être pourrais-je vous aider si vous me disiez de quoi il s'agit.

\- La liste des questions de votre examen de certificat d'aptitude. »

Le sourire précédemment installé sur les lèvres de l'Adrestienne s'évapora lorsque j'eus terminé de prononcer ma phrase, remplacé par un air de consternation qu'il m'avait déjà été permis de voir et auquel j'étais maintenant habituée. J'allais avoir droit à un sermon de la plus sérieuse des élèves de cette académie.

« - Et bien, si je n'étais pas aux faits de vos capacités, professeure, je pourrais fortement douter du rôle qui vous a été confiée ici, me réprimanda l'Aigle de Jais.

\- Cela ne serait certainement pas arrivé si je n'avais pas été distraite par votre venue, affirmai-je à son attention.

\- Auriez-vous préféré le contraire ? m'interrogea-t-elle. Ne m'utilisez pas pour justifier votre négligence, me reprocha-t-elle ensuite. Ou peut-être que ma présence vous perturbe plus que vous ne voulez le montrer. »

Je ne pris le temps de m'étonner de son assurance que mes yeux rencontraient déjà ses prunelles parme alors que la distance entre nous s'était dangereusement réduite. Mes doigts s'égaraient déjà sur ses longueurs blanches qui retombaient de part et d'autre sur sa poitrine.

« - Vous avez raison, Edelgard, chuchotai-je à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Je suis fatiguée, et c'est pour cette raison que je n'aurais pas la force de jouer un rôle avec vous aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je regrette est de ne pas savoir où j'ai pu perdre cette interminable liste de questions absurdes, alors j'accepte volontiers votre aide, à moins que ça ne soit vous, qui ne soyez maintenant trop perturbée pour assumer votre proposition. »

La couleur pourpre qui teinta la peau d'ivoire de ma souveraine fut la plus belle de toutes les réponses qu'elle aurait pu me donner. Le silence qui s'installa alors que mes lèvres s'étiraient était à la hauteur de la satisfaction que je ressentais étrangement d'avoir ainsi prit l'Aigle à son propre jeu.

/

Je pris un instant pour me remémorer le chemin que j'avais parcouru la veille une fois les rayons du soleil dorant ma peau, suivie de près par un aigle devenu bien silencieux. Ses ailes sombres auraient presque pu se confondre dans mon ombre tant je la sentais toute petite derrière moi. La grande impératrice de l'empire n'était plus qu'un petit poussin, et cette seule idée me fit sourire. _Quelle étrange relation_... Mais fidèle à elle même, celle-ci arbora très fièrement un regard des plus sérieux lorsqu'elle me dépassa et que sa cape vermeille ondula sur ses cheveux dansant sous le revers de sa main. _Quel magnifique oiseaux..._ pensai-je alors.

« - Par où commençons-nous ? »

Ma main passa nonchalamment dans ma chevelure bleue désordonnée avant que je ne l'invite à me suivre avec pour seule réponse mon silence. D'une part, car je n'avais absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où il nous faudrait commencer nos recherches, mais surtout car je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui dire que la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser était elle, et que ma concentration s'en était vue totalement balayée. _Quel piètre professeur je faisais._

Une minute s'écoula, peut-être deux, alors que mes yeux s'éternisaient sur les reflets du soleil sur l'étang, qui lentement, prenait de la hauteur. C'était le dernier endroit où je m'étais rendue, et j'espérais fortement que ma _quête_ prenne fin ici. Je fis quelques pas sur le ponton de bois et observai la surface scintillante de l'eau claire que venaient briser les poissons. Evidemment, voir flotter les questions de l'examen aurait été trop beau. Je soupirai, encore, avant de faire quelques pas en arrière. Il me fallait me dépêcher, enfin, _nous_ dépêcher, avant de voir débouler les élèves par dizaines, pressés de saisir des cannes à pêches, comme souvent le dimanche.

« - Ce n'est pas dans mon regard que vous trouverez vos questions, professeure. »

Celles de l'examen, non, en effet, mais j'en trouvais beaucoup d'autres au travers des fenêtres de son âme.

« - Peut-être que cela irait plus vite si vous m'aidiez à chercher, plutôt que de seulement me suivre, Edelgard.

\- Peut-être que nous n'aurions pas à chercher si vous n'aviez pas manqué à vos obligations, Byleth. »

Ah, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher, ni lui avouer que son impertinence me plaisait autant qu'elle jouait avec mes nerfs et ma patience. Et l'entendre prononcer mon prénom en dehors de ma chambre mit tous mes sens en alerte, des frissons courraient déjà sur ma peau. Comment était-ce seulement possible de ressentir des émotions si différentes pour une seule et même raison ? Elle allait me rendre folle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Depuis quand avait-elle autant d'impact sur mon esprit ?

Mes bras se croisèrent sur ma poitrine. Je levai un sourcils tandis que ma tête se pencha machinalement sur le côté et que mes yeux se plantèrent profondément dans ceux de mon élève qui n'était pas aussi imperturbable qu'elle voulait le faire croire.

« - Pourriez-vous cesser de me dévisagez ainsi ? Ou bien m'en donner la raison.

\- Je me demandais seulement s'il vous était déjà arrivé d'avoir à chercher quelque chose, ou bien s'il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le faire à votre place, répondis-je. »

Ce qui devait être une simple question sortie de ma bouche avec la délicatesse d'un _Bolgamone_. Je réalisai rapidement la tendresse de mes paroles lorsqu'Edelgard m'imita, croisant les bras, le corps sur la défensive.

« - Devrais-je ne serait-ce que vous répondre ? Avez-vous, vous même, déjà cherché autre chose que seulement vous battre, ou bien gagner ? »

Ses mèches se soulevèrent lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour s'éloigner sur un regard sévère. Je venais cruellement de manquer de finesse. Les discussions habiles n'avaient jamais été mon point fort, bien au contraire. Mes doigts saisirent la manche de son uniforme lorsque mes pas la rattrapèrent vivement. Je rencontrai ses prunelles parme et le dédain qui en suintait, regrettai mes propos, et détestai déjà cette douloureuse pression dans ma poitrine.

« - Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, maugréa la blanche en se libérant de ma présence. »

_Seigneur_. Je n'étais absolument pas friande de théorie, mais j'aurais dépensé chacun de mes écus difficilement gagnés pour l'acquisition d'un manuel sur les relations humaines, particulièrement de _ce _genre _là_. Si mener une discussion n'était déjà pas naturel pour moi en temps normal, échanger avec la future impératrice s'en retrouvait encore moins chose aisée. Je maniais bien mieux mon épée que ma langue.

Seul le silence s'échappa de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes alors que je réalisai que derrière chaque mot que je lui adressai, se cachait inconsciemment ou non, le désir de la provoquer. Et s'il me fallait être honnête avec moi-même, je n'avais maintenant plus d'autre choix que celui de reconnaitre que je désirais la voir comme personne ne la voyait : tout simplement elle-même. Ce privilège qui m'était réservé, et que je ne voulais partager avec personne. Après m'être révélée jalouse, me découvrais maintenant possessive. Accompagnée de mes manières abruptes de mercenaire, j'agissais vraiment comme une idiote. Combien de fois allais-je devoir m'excuser auprès d'elle, avant d'enfin considérer sa sensibilité ? Je fermai les yeux un instant et pris une grande inspiration. Avec toute cette fatigue accumulée, je sentais mes nerfs à vif, et ma patience à rude épreuve. Pas envers la future dirigeante de l'empire, mais envers moi-même.

Je m'apprêtai à tenter de piètres excuses lorsque mon attention fut vite attirée à mes pieds, où je remarquai une boule de poils bien amicale qui commençait à se frotter contre mes bottes. Je l'observai quelques secondes, avant de voir l'Aigle de Jais s'accroupir pour poser ses doigts gantés sur le pelage de feu de l'animal qui lui répondait déjà par des ronrons de satisfaction. Cette dernière me gagna également lorsqu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ma protégée. La vision de cet échange entre le félin et l'oiseau était des plus attendrissante. La sensibilité de l'Aigle n'était pas la seule que je devais désormais considérer...

Le matou tourna quelques minutes entre mes jambes, sa tête venant régulièrement se lover dans le creux de la paume de l'Adrestienne, ses petites canines en évidences. Le fauve avait l'air de particulièrement apprécier les gratouilles derrière les oreilles où mon élève prenait elle aussi plaisir à insister. Lorsque celle-ci se releva enfin, mes yeux suivirent machinalement l'animal se déplacer la queue en l'air, longeant les murs. Instinctivement, nous empruntâmes le même chemin, guidé par la petite bête.

Je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais vraiment fait attention aux différents animaux peuplant ce monastère. Si je savais la présence de chevaux, de pégases, et même de vouivres, constatai également que nombre de chiens et chats cohabitaient. Peut-être qu'eux aussi, étaient venus trouver refuge ici, et un peu d'attention et de tendresse. J'avais déjà entendue parler de _ronronthérapie_, mais n'avais jamais pris le temps de tenter l'expérience. Paraissait-il que les vibrations des félins pouvaient détendre le corps lorsqu'elles venaient s'y propager. Je trouvais cette théorie aussi étrange que remarquable. Mais si une chose était certaine, était bien que les sourires que les animaux faisaient naitre, eux, étaient bien réels.

Je remarquai un chat, posté tout en haut d'un empilement de caisse de bois. Un autre, un peu plus loin, se dorant le poil au soleil sur un tonneau. Plus nous avançâmes, plus je pouvais compter les félidés de plus en plus nombreux, de toute couleur et de tout âge. Leurs petits yeux aux pupilles étroites sous le soleil surveillant notre passage. Peut-être étaient-ils tous rassemblés là, attirés par l'odeur de poisson. L'étang du monastère se trouvant être un parfait terrain de chasse.

Nous longeâmes les bord de l'étang vers la courtine des remparts du monastère jusqu'à nous retrouver face à un amoncellement hétéroclite de caisses, de planches, ou encore de tonneaux de bois, derrière lequel notre guide aux poils roux disparut très rapidement. Si je pensais notre filature s'arrêter là, c'était sans compter sur la souveraine bien décider à poursuivre ce chat, même si cela devait la mener à Almyra. Si j'aurais sans doute du soupirer sur cette perte de temps, ne pouvais pourtant m'empêcher de participer à cette annexe. Les questions de l'examen devraient attendre.

Mes doigts saisirent une planche de bois presque pourrie par l'humidité que je déplaçai sur le côté. Lorsqu'Edelgard tira sur une caisse, je sentis la structure branlante trembler. Et en moins de secondes qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, tout l'empilement s'écroula sur des miaulements de panique. J'aurais même pu jurer entendre geindre, à moins que... J'écarquillai les yeux lorsque le nuage de poussières soulevée retomba, en découvrant deux silhouettes derrière le passage que la maladresse du duo de catastrophe formé par la souveraine et moi venait d'ouvrir.

« - Edelgard ? s'écria mon élève aux cheveux bleus les fesses au sol. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'Adrestienne frappa sur ses cuisses puis sur ses mains pour faire disparaitre la poudre sombre afin d'arborer meilleure allure, avant de croiser les bras plus sérieusement sur sa poitrine et de prendre un air sévère et consterné.

« - Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Caspar. »

J'observai un instant le plus casse-cou de mes protégés, avant de reporter mon attention sur le second jeune homme dont la teinte argentée des cheveux accompagnant deux prunelles pistache était reconnaissable entre mille.

« - Nous ne faisions rien de mal, Dame Edelgard, s'excusait déjà le garçon timide. Nous étions juste venu nourrir tous ces chats. »

Et comme pour donner du poids aux paroles de l'archer, plusieurs matou vinrent immédiatement tourner autour des deux individus, se frottant et ronronnant sans s'arrêter.

« - Prends pas cet air consterné Edelgard, c'est pas comme si on séchait les cours ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Je ne savais si je devais m'étonner de la familiarité du fils Bergliez envers sa future souveraine, ou bien de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Surement des deux à la fois. Quant à Edelgard, je ne savais dire si elle restait silencieuse sous les explications du bleu, ou bien sur l'étrange complicité que semblait partager ce dernier avec le lionceau, dont j'aurais pu jurer les joues rosées, prit sur le fait.

/

Comme je l'avais prévu, l'étang de Garreg Mach devint théâtre d'un festival de pêche auto-organisé lorsque le monastère se réveilla. J'avais tout juste trouvé le temps de prospecter avant l'agitation, mais aucune trace de la liste de questions de l'examen au changement de certificat d'aptitude, à l'étang, ou même ailleurs. Et maintenant que le cloitre grouillait d'individus vaquant à leurs occupations, ma mission me paraissait impossible, et ma motivation envolée. Edelgard n'avait pas dit un mot depuis notre _découverte_, m'apportant son aide avec la loquacité d'une pierre tombale. Son silence était plus lourd qu'une armure en acier trempé, et son regard plus aigu que la pointe d'une épée parfaitement affutée. Je ne savais plus comment tenter un pas vers elle, oppressée par la foule, prise en étau par la présence humaine et l'animosité de ma souveraine. Ah, ma solitude me manquait. J'abdiquai, et laissai au hasard le luxe de décider du déroulement des prochains évènements.

/

La matinée avait prit fin, alors que le bruit de l'humus humide écrasé sous mes bottes accompagnait le calme que la nature offrait. J'observai les différents paysages qui embellissaient Fódlan des hauteurs des montagnes cerclant le monastère. Cet endroit était vraiment magnifique, sans doute un des plus beaux qu'il m''avait été donné de voir. Perché au centre du continent, Garreg Mach semblait gouverner le monde entier. Petite chose dans cette vaste immensité, la sensation de liberté et de domination était réelle, même si factice. Mes pensées allèrent à mes élèves, à ceux de mes camarades, et inévitablement, se tournèrent vers mon petit Aigle de Jais dont les plumes blanches se mêlaient parfaitement aux noires. Très rapidement, je ne pensais déjà plus qu'à elle.

Je regagnai le chemin de terre qui découpait la forêt de part et d'autre, et qui me conduirait bien rapidement au village en contrebas dans lequel je ne m'étais encore jamais rendue. J'avais seulement pu l'observer lors de mon arrivée ici, après le sauvetage des délégués près du village de Remire. J'avais besoin de sortir, de respirer, ainsi que de m'aérer l'esprit. Me retrouver seule, ou peut-être pas, car mes yeux ne quittaient plus la couleur vive de la cape dansant sur les épaules de l'aiglon dont j'emboitais les pas. Lorsque je l'avais informé de mes intentions de me rendre au village, je ne m'étais attendue à sa proposition de m'y accompagner.

L'ambiance, bien qu'acceptable, était toujours pesante. J'aurais cent fois pu dire non et refuser sa présence, mais ma tête m'avait hurlé mille fois d'accepter. Ma tête ? Ou bien mon cœur. L'un comme l'autre, les deux avaient été renversés, et ce plus d'une fois. J'accélérai le pas, pour aller déposer silencieusement ma cape sur les épaules de la jeune femme, dont je recouvrai le duvet flamboyant de ce plumage plus sombre.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'interrogea la princesse impériale.

\- Vous passerez plus inaperçue ainsi.

\- Pensez-vous cela nécessaire ?

\- A vous de me le dire, votre Altesse. »

Edelgard ne répondit plus rien, et se contenta seulement d'enfoncer un peu plus ses épaules sous le tissu qui la couvrait. C'était une petite victoire pour moi, car elle ne me contredisait pas, et ne m'avait pas non plus repoussée. Une victoire qui étira mes lèvres.

« - Vous me maternez, souffla la future impératrice sans me faire don de son regard gêné.

\- Je m'inquiète seulement pour vous, affirmai-je alors.

\- C'est inutile, j'ai cessé d'être une enfant depuis longtemps déjà. »

Même si cela me peinait, je ne pouvais que donner raison à l'héritière Adrestienne. Au moment même où elle avait vu le jour dans ce vaste monde, son destin avait été tracé. Et bien vite, son enfance, envolée.

Mes jambes refusèrent de faire un pas de plus alors que la pression dans ma poitrine se fit insupportable. Assez pour me donner envie de m'arracher le cœur. Un geste que j'aurais fait sans hésiter si cela avait pu changer quelque chose. Mais j'étais impuissante face au fardeau que ma souveraine portait seule. Je n'avais pas le pouvoir, et encore moins le droit, d'interférer avec ses choix et le chemin qu'elle avait consciemment décidé d'emprunter. Moi ? Je ne pouvais que l'accompagner, sur une partie de sa route, jusqu'à ce que ses ailes ne la guident dans le ciel que je ne pourrais jamais atteindre.

« - Professeure ? »

Mon corps se figea, ma raison s'envola, lorsqu'elle se retourna et que ses yeux scindèrent mon âme.

« - Vous vous trompez, Edelgard. Je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme une enfant, et si je m'inquiète autant pour vous, c'est bien pour cette raison. »

Elle était destinée à gouverner d'en haut, quand moi, ne pouvais l'admirer que d'en bas.

_Jusqu'à ce que peu à peu, son ombre même me soit hors de portée._


	38. Ch XXXVIII - L'Aigle et le Loup

_Ah que coucou !_

_J'ai un peu de retard pour publier ! Et aussi un peu dans mes prochains chapitres, héhé. Mais j'ai écris un nouveau péché à mon recueil donc ça compense ! (même si apparemment, mes OS n'inspirent pas xDDD)_

**La review des review :**

**Mijoqui** : Oh first review cette fois. Owii, vive le Dorothea x Ingrid ! xD Ca commence à l'aube ! *aime l'aube aussi* Sa future femme ? On sait pas on sait pas ! xD En vrai si la liste de questions avait été dissoute dans l'eau ca aurait été plus simple pour la suite xD Vive les chats ! J'avais envie d'une petite scène choupi avec des chats xD Ashe ! Petite apparition juste pour toi xD Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! Byleth affronte ses sentiments, c'est un fait, mais oui, elle commence à vraiment les accepter, peu à peu !

**Eatoce** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ça me va droit au coeur. Je suis très portée dans l'émotion quand j'écris, c'est vraiment ce que j'essaie de transparaitre. Que ce soit aux travers des descriptions, des actions ou quand on est dans la tête de Byby ! Du coup, c'est vraiment super agréable de lire que, ce texte fait ressentir des choses ! Du coup, j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review !

**Lucina** : Oh bah alors, l'annexe est pourtant tellement équivoque ! La ronronthérapie existe oui, je t'invite à rechercher sur google xD Après c'est sûr que à l'époque de Fodlan, peut-être que ça n'existait pas, mais bon, c'était drôle d'en parler ! Merci pour le compliment ! Que j'écris bien, c'est agréable de le lire, et ça motive encore plus !

**Tartinouille de la cuvette sacrée** : Oh la liste des surnoms va être longue ! Héhé. Edelgard observe Byleth, au moins autant que Byleth observe Edelgard ! Elles sont à combien niveaux points ? Les deux doivent danser sur un même pieds d'égalité xD Jamais une pour rattraper l'autre. Oh, le mordant d'Edelgard, j'aime tellement lire quand tu écris ça. El n'est pas une guimauve amoureuse, elle reste la future impératrice de l'empire ! Si tu aimes la poésie et le lyrisme, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre ! Un grand merci, encore une fois !

**Arobyn** : Hey hey ! Un chapitre calme ! J'essaie d'altérner ! *aimerait bien s'imaginer pour de vrai au monastère* Ah mais j'ai adoré écrire les dialogues entre les deux, Byleth est tellement détachée de tout ça, des responsabilités, et puis elle est aussi trop fatiguée pour faire semblant ! *répond présente dans la liste des filles distraites par El* Ecoute, j'avoue si j'avais pu avoir les questions des exams peut etre que... Mais bon, El n'est pas comme ça ! Elle qui prône le travail et l'acharnement ! Elle a pas besoin de ça pour réussir ! On aime tous trop les chats je crois xD Ton Caspar ? Oh je ne savais pas que tu avais un attrait pour le personnage ! La liste de question, tu le sauras ! )

_Sur ce, merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXVIII - L'Aigle et le Loup

Il était agréable de découvrir le village situé en contrebas du monastère. Les rues pavées étaient nombreuses, animées par les marchands qui surveillaient les étales de leurs modestes boutiques. Le calme de la forêt et des montagnes avait très vite été remplacé par les voix qui s'élevaient de cette foule, où tous semblaient mener un quotidien imperturbable et paisible. Les immenses murs crénelés avaient laissés leurs places aux toits de chaumes, l'inquiétude des élèves à l'approche des examens avait été remplacé par les rires innocents et naïfs des enfants. Etait-ce village qui paraissait hors du temps, ou bien Garreg Mach, fragment de ce monde placé sous cloche ?

J'aurais certainement du détester toute cette agitation, mais appréciais le changement de décors, surtout en compagnie de la princesse héritière de l'empire, flanquée sous ma cape sombre. Malgré son plumage grimé, sa chevelure blanche ne passait pas inaperçue et j'arrivais à sentir certains regards curieux et insistants sur notre passage alors que nos pas nous guidaient jusqu'à la taverne où j'avais instinctivement décidé de me rendre. L'uniforme de l'académie était reconnaissable entre mille, et la prestance de la future impératrice balayait celle de n'importe quel noble.

L'aiglon avait beau arborer l'indifférence, je voyais régulièrement ses prunelles parme s'attarder à droite à gauche, sur des étales proposant des babioles, et d'autres, plus régulièrement, diverses victuailles sucrées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si elle avait eu un jour, le luxe de sortir de son palais doré pour découvrir la vie, de la plus simple des façon. Comment était son quotidien, à Enbarr, capitale de l'empire ? Je n'en avais foutrement aucune idée. Son passé restait pour moi aussi sombre et mystérieux que son futur me paraissait incertain. Mais pour le moment, je me contentais de profiter de ce présent, qui lui, n'attendrait pas.

Mon ventre criait famine alors que nous attendions assises à une table de l'auberge dont le bois semblait imprégné de l'odeur du vin et de la bière. J'imaginais le nombre de verre qui avait du s'y renverser, sous la maladresse ou bien l'ivresse du peuple. Malheureusement pour moi, nous n'étions pas venue ici pour boire, mais bien pour nous nourrir, même si je n'avais pas pu dire non au tavernier lorsque ce dernier me proposa une choppe de sa meilleure bière. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs bien supérieures à celles que j'avais pu descendre dans l'Abysse, et encore une fois, Edelgard s'était abstenue, sommée par son rôle de déléguée, celui de future impératrice, ou bien seulement pour elle-même, en fait. Qui étais-je pour lui reprocher ?

Le fumet des viandes qui devaient certainement griller en cuisines ne fit que rendre un peu plus douloureuse l'impatience de mon estomac alors que je n'avais pas mangé depuis des heures. D'ailleurs, je ne me souvenais même pas depuis quand je n'avais pas pris un repas correct. La dernière chose que j'avais avalé était du thé, et même si j'avais déjà passé plusieurs jours sans manger, lors d'hivers difficiles où les proies s'étaient faites rares, j'appréciais me nourrir convenablement. Je supposais que l'aigle qui m'accompagnait non plus, n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, puisque celle-ci ne m'avait depuis lors pas quitté. Ou peut-être avait-elle engouffré des sucreries dans sa chambre avant de m'interpeller le matin-même, car elle se tenait bien mieux que moi, et ne laissait paraitre aucune impatience quelconque, ni la moindre excitation lorsque nos plats arrivèrent devant nos yeux. Je m'émerveillai déjà devant l'assiette de viandes et de légumes, accompagnés de pommes-de-terres et savourait d'avance ce qui ressemblait à un pot-au-feu.

« - Vous devriez peut-être faire attention à vos manières, cela manque d'élégance, entendis-siffler à mes oreilles. »

Je levai les yeux pour trouver les doigts de l'impératrice sur la serviette en tissu qui essuyait délicatement ses lèvres. Ah, elle et son savoir-vivre, devais-je encore m'en étonner ? Qui faisait attention à ma façon de manger, ici, à part elle ? Mon regard trouva de nouveau les pommes de terres que j'avais vulgairement écrasées sans même m'en rendre compte, avant de remarquer quelques légumes qui s'étaient échappés de mon assiette, sur la table un peu plus loin. Bon, mes manières étaient certes un peu rustres, d'accord. Je plantai ma fourchette dans chacun d'entres-eux, un à un, avant de la porter à ma bouche et d'en avaler le contenu devant un aigle maintenant consterné.

« - Avez-vous seulement idée de tout ce qui a pu passer sur cette table, professeure ?

\- Mon corps n'en sera qu'un peu plus résistant, répondis-je sans hésiter. »

/

L'air s'était rafraichi dehors, même si je le sentais à peine, la sensation atténuée par les effets de la seconde pinte que j'avais commandé à la fin de mon repas. Si je n'aurais pas dit non à une troisième en temps normal, il était trop tôt pour se laisser aller, et j'étais encore assez raisonnable pour savoir que mon corps ne supporterait pas une pareille quantité d'alcool avec une telle fatigue. En plus, ma tête tournait déjà, et je n'imaginais définitivement pas la future impératrice traîner mon corps sur le chemin du monastère.

Je suivis instinctivement la souveraine dans ce dédalle de rues pavées, patientant régulièrement lorsque celle-ci lorgnait sur les stands ici et là. Si à notre arrivée, elle avait fait mine d'être indifférente, regardait maintenant de petits objets avec plus d'intérêt qu'auparavant. J'approchai discrètement avant de poser mon regard curieux à mon tour sur l'étale. Ce n'était vraiment que des babioles, pensais-je alors. Pourtant, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur l'un d'entre eux, plus particulièrement, un pendentif en forme de plume, qui semblait usé par le temps.

« - Allons-y, décréta l'héritière. »

J'emboitai le pas sans rien dire, avant de me retourner une dernière fois vers le petit bijoux qui brillait encore dans mon sillage sous les reflets du soleil. Je soupirai. Par chance, ma bourse était très bien remplie.

/

La herse du monastère franchie, Edelgard et moi trouvâmes naturellement le chemin des dortoirs. Le soleil avait décliné dans le ciel très rapidement sur le chemin du retour, alors que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées sans même que je m'en apercevoir à arpenter les rues du village. J'avais du renoncer à mon désir de m'entraîner, ainsi qu'à l'espoir de retrouver la feuille des questions de l'examen que j'avais égaré la veille. J'avais tant de choses à penser, mais j'essayais surtout de me concentrer sur mes bottes lorsque je mettais une jambe devant l'autre. Non, ce n'était pas l'alcool, juste la fatigue, et mon corps qui me quémandait du repos. Pour une fois, j'allais certainement l'écouter.

« - Vous comptez rester là ? »

La déléguée balaya rapidement l'espace autour d'elle avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Je me demandais encore pourquoi je l'avais _invité_ à entrer, et pourquoi elle avait acceptée plutôt que retourner à ses occupations. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, car il me restait encore une chose à faire.

Mes doigts longèrent ma ceinture avant de trouver le chemin de ma bourse, de laquelle je sortis l'objet métallique que j'avais discrètement rangé ici. Ma main remonta au niveau de mon visage, et j'observai maintenant le petit pendentif retombant dans ma paume. Quelle ironie, une plume usée pour un aigle. Il lui correspondait tellement. Lui aussi, avait lutté contre le temps. Je tournai la tête, et plantai profondément mon regard dans les yeux parme de ma cadette qui s'étaient agrandis.

« - Professeure... Vous n'auriez pas du. »

Ah, encore des reproches. Amusant, car je me sentais pourtant sourire.

« - Il ne vous plait pas ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. J'aurais pu me l'offrir moi-même, se justifia-t-elle. Les moyens ne me manquent pas. »

J'approchai silencieusement cette enfant trop gâtée, mes lèvres s'étirant un peu plus, jusqu'à lui faire face de plus près.

« - Mais ça n'aurait pas eu la même valeur. »

Ma main attrapa la sienne gantée de blanc, la plume à l'abris dans le creux que formaient nos deux paumes. Je pouvais sentir ses doigts trembler, et décidai d'y resserrer les miens. Le regard d'Edelgard se fondit dans mes orbes bleuets, et mon cœur frappa dans ma poitrine comme jamais.

« - Je suis désolée, soufflai-je à son visage. J'ai cruellement manqué de tact ce matin.

\- Avec vous, cela ne devrait plus me surprendre, répondit l'aigle en détournant la tête. »

Je la ramenais vers moi, découvris son air gêné qu'accompagnait la couleur exquise de ses joues dont je me délectais, avant de faire disparaitre l'espace entre nous. Mon souffle chaud se fondit dans le sien quand ma langue vint trouver très rapidement le chemin de ses lèvres que je suppliai presque. Ah, j'étais si faible. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit, répondant langoureusement à mon invitation. Mon cœur accéléra, si fort, que les battements résonnèrent jusque dans ma tête. Mon corps se rapprocha un peu plus, quand je plaquai le sien contre la porte de ma chambre dont je fermai la serrure d'un geste de la main avant que celle-ci ne vienne se loger sur sa taille. Mes doigts entrelaçant les siens se dérobèrent pour descendre sur son poignet que j'esquivai d'une furtive caresse avant de faire de nouveau pression sur son uniforme que je froissai de l'étreinte exercée sur son bras. L'extrémité de ma langue nargua la lèvre supérieure de la future impératrice avant que je ne reprenne enfin mon souffle. Et elle le sien.

« - Edelgard. »

Mon impatience était si douloureuse que je dû lutter avec moi-même pour ne pas me confondre avec une bête qui perdrait tout contrôle. Ah, j'en étais donc réduite à ça ? C'était tellement pitoyable, mais j'avais beau en avoir pleinement conscience, il m'était impossible de faire autrement. Je ne pouvais plus résister à cet oiseau majestueux dont je rêvais d'ôter le plumage, sombre manteau. Je m'emparai vivement de sa main libre lorsqu'elle tenta un mouvement avant d'aller la bloquer avec la seconde au dessus de sa tête sous son regard pantois. Mon front vint se coller au sien, ses yeux transcendèrent mon âme, et le désir que je ressentais me submergea accompagné d'émotions que j'osais pour la première fois nommer, mais surtout accepter. Et je réalisai. Je réalisai que l'amour était le plus grand danger de ce monde, et qu'il me brûlait déjà. Plus encore, il me consumait tout entière.

J'écarquillai les yeux dans un mouvement de recul sans relâcher mon emprise sur ma proie. Depuis combien de temps la désirai-je ainsi ? A quel moment la curiosité que j'éprouvais en l'observant s'était-elle changé en besoin de la voir ? Quand mon cœur s'était-il mit ainsi à battre ? Mais surtout, depuis quand étais-je capable d'aimer ?

Mon regard se planta dans le sien. J'observais dans ses yeux, et lisais dans son âme, cette peur qui s'échappait, qui la faisait trembler, offrant parfait écho à la mienne. Cette peur, qui par moment s'évaporait, sans jamais cesser de me hanter. Cette peur, qui simplement, me terrifiait. Elle me paralysait, car je savais. Je savais qu'un jour, _elle_ s'envolerait.

Mon esprit se tût, mes mains la libérèrent, quand mes jambes firent un pas en arrière. Ma raison se réveilla, quand mon cœur à nouveau s'arrêta. Je ne pouvais plus continuer, et faire comme si ce dernier était de fer forgé. La douleur était trop forte et lacérante, comme pour me faire comprendre ce qu'était être vivante. Mais où se trouvait l'intérêt de vivre, si il était inévitable d'en mourir ? Ma vision s'assombrit sur le désespoir de ma main, qui d'un geste couvrit l'expression de mon regard éteins. Je ne pouvais plus me dérober, bien incapable de supporter l'oppressante vérité. Le poids de cette réalité m'écrasa, humidité sur ma peau, et pour la toute première fois, coulait lentement ce fardeau. Perles de joie, ou de tristesse, ce soir reflétaient toute ma détresse.

Mon corps tout entier se figea comme s'il était soudain enveloppé par le froid, quand tout à coup se dégagea, une douce et étrange chaleur sur ma joue. J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour découvrir ses doigts desquels ses gants avait été ôtés, sans l'avoir remarqué, relevai la tête, et trouvai son sourire. Survivre me paraissait à l'instant plus difficile que le seul fait d'exister.

« - Cessez donc de vous torturez ainsi. Ni vous ni moi n'êtes responsable. »

Si ses paroles se voulaient réconfortantes, elles ne sonnaient pas moins cruelles. Etait-il seulement possible pour le loup de courir sous les ailes d'une souveraine ? Si à la nuit tombée, partageaient une danse, le bal nocturne s'arrêtait dans une triste évidence. Car aux premières lueurs, balayant les derniers rayons de lunes, ne restait que douleur, et surtout l'amertume.

Mes doigts trouvèrent sa main sur laquelle j'égarais lentement mes lèvres. J'apprivoisai la douceur de sa peau, appréciai son parfum, et gravai ce moment pour que jamais ma mémoire ne l'oublie. Enivrante torture, à jamais hanterait mon esprit. Le regard du rapace m'embrasa, je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche et sentis mon corps entier s'enflammer. Son dos se heurta de nouveau au bois dur, mes mains à ses vêtements, quand en quelques minutes seulement, tombaient les premières plumes. J'oubliai la définition de la retenue, assassinai ma patience, étouffai ma raison, et me noyai de folie. Douloureuse étreinte, l'appel de son corps était la pire des agonies.

Les bras d'Edelgard se resserrèrent sur moi quand mes mains longèrent ses hanches pour finir sur ses cuisses que j'empoignai ardemment. Son corps me parut si léger tant j'avais facilité à le porter. Mes lèvres étaient scellées aux siennes tandis que ma langue dansait férocement sur les mouvements lascifs de la sienne. Mon genou se bloqua sous le bassin de la souveraine, je l'enlaçai d'un bras, la rapprochai contre moi, quand mes doigts remontèrent sur les courbes de ses fesses. Son souffle chatouilla mon visage quand son premier soupir s'échappa. J'embrassai son cou et me heurtai rapidement au col de son uniforme recouvert de dorure avant d'exhaler ma frustration. J'enserrai un peu plus la taille de l'aiglon, bloquai son corps entre le mien et la porte afin de libérer l'une de mes mains pour aller faire tomber sa veste. Le peu de raison qu'il me restait se consuma lorsque ses doigts s'aventurèrent dans ma crinière bleue et que ses jambes se resserrèrent sur mes hanches.

Ah, je perdais de nouveau complètement la tête. Mon besoin de contact avec elle était plus fort que n'importe quelle drogue. Chaque parcelle de ma peau réclamait la sienne. Respirer son parfum m'éméchait plus qu'un verre du plus puissant des alcool. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines diffusant un peu plus à chaque fois la chaleur caniculaire qui me faisait m'enflammer. Les braises incandescentes dans mon bas-ventre étaient insupportables tant je voulais plus. Toujours plus. Mon désir incendiait mes pensées, frappait ma lucidité pour la faire sourde. Insatiable, je la voulais entièrement mienne.

Je trouvai de nouveau le chemin vers les cuisses de l'oiseau que je soulevai avant de faire quelques pas derrière moi. Je m'assis sur le lit, son bassin sur le mien, avant de remonter mes doigts dans le creux de son dos sous son chemisier blanc. La bouche de mon poussin s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper une plainte qui m'excita plus que je n'avais envie de l'admettre. Mon regard ne décrochait plus de ses prunelles parme qui me fixaient au point de m'en faire oublier mon propre nom. Perçant, hypnotisant, et surtout mien. Je remerciai le ciel, la lune et le soleil de l'entendre silencieuse, car à ce moment là, j'aurais accepté n'importe quoi, pour seulement pouvoir marcher dans ses pas, sur ce chemin qui me restait interdit, à part le temps d'une nuit.

Je pressai une nouvelle fois ses lèvres, passai la pointe de ma langue sur celles-ci, avant d'attraper sa chemise que je déboutonnai pour l'écarter sur sa poitrine. J'admirai le galbe de ses seins, sa peau d'ivoire sur laquelle je déposai fiévreux baisers, alors que je détachai maintenant le reste de sa tunique pour lentement la faire glisser. Mes mains remontèrent sur ses collants vermeilles avant de rencontrer la douceur que sa peau m'offrait. Je m'amusai sur celle-ci, passant et repassant du bout des doigts pour sentir ses hanches se soulever et regagner les miennes à chacun de mes gestes, chaque effleurement, attisant ma folie un peu plus. Les serres de mon aigle quittèrent mon dos pour trouver mes épaules, quand d'un geste me poussèrent, m'allongeant sur les draps. L'oiseau me dominait, majesté fièrement perchée, et maintenant me regardait, comme la plus précieuse de ses proies. Si ses lèvres se privaient, ses yeux, eux, déjà me dévoraient. Ses doigts lentement remontaient, étincelles sur ma peau, me faisaient doucement frémir, semaient dans ma tête le chaos.

« - La proposition que je vous ai faite tient toujours, Byleth, vous pourriez me suivre et rejoindre l'empire. »

Ma respiration se bloqua, lorsqu'autour de sa taille mon bras passa, et que d'un geste, son corps bascula.

« - Et ma réponse demeure la même, Edelgard, m'imposai-je. Si vous régner peut-être ici, fis-je en plaçant sa main sur ma poitrine, je me suis jurée de ne jamais m'asservir à un quelconque souverain. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, satisfaction ou déception, je ne sus trop le dire. Alors, je me relevai, dans la pénombre, me déplaçait, pour faire face à la lune, à sa lumière dans laquelle je baignais. J'ôtai le haut qui m'affublait, glissai mes bas qui me couvraient. Laissant tomber mon pelage, ainsi, me révélai. Je me mettais à nue devant ses yeux, me découvrait comme pouvaient ce soir l'être les cieux.

« - Vous vous demandiez qui j'étais, soufflai-je en écartant les mèches bleues de mon dos. Voila ce que je suis. »

Si je lui offrais mon passé marqué sur ce corps, lui faisait remarquer le manque de place pour l'avenir. Ma peau était tel un parchemin souillé par le sang qu'aucun rêve ne pouvait éclaircir. L'encre funeste utilisée, jamais ne pourrait s'effacer.

J'entendis l'aiglon glisser sur les draps, ses pieds effleurer le sol. La chaleur de sa respiration caressa ma nuque, quand ses doigts effleurèrent le long de ma colonne. Ses lèvres conquirent mon épiderme, pour ensuite s'évanouir, cherchaient une page blanche où elles pourraient écrire. Restait-il seulement un endroit, pour venir y inscrire, afin de me souvenir, les portées de sa voix ?

Je la sentais dessiner mes cicatrices, et retracer mon histoire, mes trop nombreux pêchés, et celles de mes victoires. Sources de malheurs, et intenses douleurs, avaient certainement fait pleuvoir les pleurs. Un monde que je m'étais peu à peu construit, où seul l'animal avait une place ici. Mais l'aigle avait su me dompter, lentement m'apprivoiser, me fit découvrir la beauté, au seul travers de son regard parsemé d'étoiles que je ne cessais d'admirer.

La poitrine de l'aigle m'effleura, elle se plaqua contre moi. Ses bras m'enlacèrent et ses paumes remontèrent au dessus de mon nombril, dégageant douce chaleur, qui déjà étreignait mon cœur. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent lorsque je la sentis hésitante en rencontrant l'arrondi de mes seins, sur lesquels bientôt elle aventurait ses mains. Son souffle caressait ma nuque, me faisant lentement languir, je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Enfin, je me retournai pour lui faire face, à mon tour l'enlaçai, avant de l'embrasser.

La fougue s'empara très rapidement de moi, je la fis de nouveau tomber sur les draps. D'un geste, je l'enjambai, et plaçai mon bassin au dessus du sien sous son regard éberlué. Je fis glisser ses collants, écartai chemisier blanc, et approchai ma bouche quand son corps se cambra. Ma langue était braise, traçait sillons de flammes, invisibles brûlures, je soupirai tout bas. Elle était peut-être souveraine, mais cette nuit était mienne. Je savourai sa peau, épousai sa poitrine, partageai mon fardeau, teintai ses plumes ivoirines.

Je me redressai sur elle, la dominai de ma hauteur, _Seigneur, qu'elle était belle_, contemplai sa splendeur. Son regard m'envoutait, son corps tout entier me tentait, assassinait mes pensées, ma conscience anesthésiée. Une main longea les courbes de l'aigle, remontait sur ses hanche, puis sur son bras glissa, j'entremêlai nos doigts. Ma bouche approcha de la sienne, soufflait le poids du désir, je voulais de cette _Reine_, faires miens tous les soupirs.

Plus profonds que l'océan bleu, aussi dégagés qu'un ciel clair, ses yeux rayonnaient de ce feu, qui pouvait faire trembler la terre entière. Je m'enivrai de son odeur, son parfum ravageur, fragrance qui doucement avait su envelopper mon cœur. Sa chevelure reflétait la chaleur de l'hiver, quand se soulevaient les flocons, dansait comme de la neige printanière, emportait ma raison. Rosées étaient ses lèvres, tendrement étirées, que le plus fragile des rêves, elle aurait pu briser. Bercée par sa voix, murmurait mon prénom, elle chuchotait tout bas, la plus belle des chansons. Fragments de sa vie, douleurs cicatrisées, sur sa peau étaient inscrits, les bribes de son passé. Et parmi tous ces écrits, moi aussi avait laissé ma trace ici. Son plumage d'ivoire marqué était symbole de son courage, sa force d'âme sous le plus violent des orages. Une tempête qui m'avait emportée, de laquelle je ne pouvais réchapper.

Je laissai ses mouvements me guider, mes gestes s'articuler sous son souffle court, sur sa poitrine qui se bloquait dés lors que j'effleurai la moindre parcelle en ébullition de son épiderme sur lequel exhalait déjà l'avidité de la passion. Mon corps réclamait sa présence, exigeait le contact du sien, insatiable désir charnel. Mes doigts redessinèrent ses seins, épousèrent leurs contours alors que mes lèvres apprécièrent leurs aréoles fermes et rosées sur lesquels mes dents osaient par moment s'égarer. Douleur ou bien plaisir, les crocs du loups la firent frémir. Mes mains glissèrent sur son ventre, survolèrent son nombril, se perdirent sur l'arrondis de ses cuisses avant de les empoigner plus ardemment. Elle me faisait brûler, mes pensées devenir cendres. Je remontai lentement sur ses cuisses, et enfin, redescendis plus fougueusement. La respiration d'Edelgard se coupa et son corps tout entier se souleva sur les mouvements de mes doigts. Ses hanches remuaient contre les miennes au rythme de la danse que je menais, sur des va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides. J'observai l'aigle se tordre, ses muscles se crisper et sentis ses bras passer dans mon dos. Je perdis complètement la tête lorsque ses serres agrippèrent sauvagement mes cheveux, me serrant contre son corps qui me parut frêle et fragile. Ma raison devint charbon, le son de sa voix m'emporta, lorsque son corps, tout entier se cambra. Je l'entendis crier, que d'un geste vif, j'étouffai, avant d'enfin embrasser, ses lèvres suppliant avec difficulté.

Souffles imbriqués, chaleur mêlée, nos soupirs échappés se fondaient les uns les autres, s'évaporaient, s'évanouissaient, dans le plus doux et le plus cruel des secrets. Je m'abandonnai à elle, et elle s'abandonnait à moi, entre contemplation et possession, ardente fascination. Dans l'obscurité que la nuit nous offrait, l'ombre du loup disparaissais entre les ailes de jais, aux plumes immaculées.

_Je faisais serment de l'aimer, même si cela devait un jour me tuer._


	39. Ch XXXIX - Une Bataille dans la Brume

_Oh oh oh ! _

_Je crois que je suis en « avance » pour poster ?  
Je constate aussi que mon recueil de Péché n'a absolument aucune popularité xD  
_

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et tiens à rappeler que je m'inspire de 3H, sans suivre réellement les missions ni leur chronologie !_

**La review des review :**

**Eatoce** : Coucou ! J'aime les review ! Surtout les longues et détaillées ! Donc oui, super plaisir ! Alors, les questions ne sont pas à jamais perdues, mais... héhéhé, je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment. Ah c'est sur que Edelgard n'a pas été élevée avec les cochons ! xD J'espère pour Byleth que ce n'est pas non plus le cas ! Ohw, la plume, héhé, petit clin d'oeil à un aigle usé lui même par le temps ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire quand Byleth se met à nue, au sens propre et figuré ! Je dois avouer que ce lemon n'a pas été de tout repos à écrire, je ne le voulais pas trash, mais pas trop doux non plus xD

**Mijojo** : Vive les tavernes ! Genre ça passe mieux si c'est une auberge taverne, tu m'as tué xD El a des manières, voyons ! Ca aurait pas pu se finir autrement que par El dans la chambre de By, ou alors par By dans la chambre de El... *note* Oh, pauvre coeur qui fond ! *remet un peu de glace par dessus* Byleth pleuuuuuure pour la première foiiiiis ! J'ai aimé l'écrire ! Oh oh oh ! *lui emprunte l'eventail pour lire le lemon aussi* Je dois avouer que j'aime bien leurs échanges niais aussi, ca fait du bien sur ce fond dramatique ! xD *aime les happy end même si ca a pas l'air*

**Arobyn** : Coucou ! Je sais pas trop sur la génétique, peut etre que ça joue, mais on va dire que Byleth est entraînée ! Mais en vrai, dans ma vision que j'en ai, elle en tient pas l'alcool, ce qui fera plus tard un chapitre interessant... xD Edelgard et les sucreries, une grande histoire d'amour ! Merci pour le lemon ! Je ne sais jamais jusqu'à quel point je peux aller dans le « M » xD Ouiiiii, Byleth prend enfin conscience que c'est de l'amour, et ose le nommer ! Et ses première larmes ! kecaybo ! xD J'attends toujours un retour de ton PS sur mes 7 péchés capitaux ! :p (enfin, j'en ai écris que 5 pour le moment, et le 6ème mais il n'est pas posté héhé).

**Lucina** : Tes reviews sont de plus en plus courtes ! xD Mais merci à toi ! Contente de te voir parmi nous chaque semaine !

**Tartinette noyée dans la cuvette** : Oh les nouilles c'est pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur ! J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à l'imaginer, c'est le fameux soir où je vous ai demandé comment il serait et que LCD m'a parlé du village de la belle et la bête xD Edelgaaaaaard ! Pardon, je l'avais pas encore crié ! Edelgard n'est pas pompeuse en effet, mais elle porte son masque qu'on connait tous bien, et si y'a moyen de faire remarquer à Byby ses manières, elle ne va pas y manquer, surtout après que Byby l'ait quand même un peu malmené dans le dernier chapitre ! xD Y'en a jamais une pour rattraper l'autre ! J'aime bien le mot « ébat » enfin... oui et non, j'imagine des animaux faire ça xD Franchement j'ai tellement aimée faire le passage où By se deshabille pour montrer à El qui elle est vraiment, c'est à dire, comme Edelgard, une femme fragilisée avec le corps et l'âme marqué. Merci pour ta review, contente que ce lemon soit autant apprécié ! xD

_Sur ce, merci à tous, et bon chapitre !_

* * *

Chapitre XXXIX - Une Bataille dans la Brume

Le brouillard. Voile d'humidité, obscurité aqueuse, cette épaisseur faite de condensation paraissait plonger le monde dans les ténèbres. Le frimas recouvrait la voie Magdred qui menait au château Gaspard, figeait la végétation devenue blanche, la rendait temporairement éternelle sous le givre décomposé en un millier de petites particules de glaces. Etrange, car même sur les terres du royaume, la neige aurait du abandonner son immaculé manteau laiteux. Partout autour, le froid régnait, s'était vu nommé maitre de ce climat déréglé, mystifiait l'atmosphère.

Lonato Gildas Gaspard. Paraissait-il que ce seigneur avait levé des troupes contre la Sainte Eglise. Les Lions et les Cerfs avaient été envoyés plus tôt pour faire taire le conflit, quand les Aigles avaient été chargés de s'occuper de l'arrière garde. Mais à défaut de trouver des blessés, nous étions heurtés à la brume. Une épaisse brume qui faisait taire nos sens. Impossible de compter sur la vue, l'environnement disparaissait après seulement quelques pas. La bruine anesthésiait ma peau, et l'air frais s'engouffrait par mon nez pour enflammer mes poumons. Les oiseaux s'étaient tût, comme si la forêt était devenue vierge de toute forme de vie. Il ne restait que mon instinct pour guider mes soldats.

Dans l'urgence de la situation, Rhea avait décidé d'envoyer Catherine pour renforcer mes troupes. A notre arrivée, nous avions jugé plus pertinent de nous diviser en deux groupes pour examiner la zone, en constatant ce calme déconcertant. J'avançai alors à l'Ouest, quand le chevalier de l'Ordre, elle, se chargeait du côté Est.

Tapis dans l'avantage et l'inconvénient que le brouillard offrait, mes doigts ne quittaient pas un seul instant la poignée de mon épée. Cette fascinante ambiance réveillait mon excitation quand le sang-froid sommait ma raison. Je n'oubliai pas les élèves qui m'accompagnaient dont j'avais la responsabilité.

« - Professeure... »

L'Adrestienne m'approcha quand elle me chuchota. Je plissai les yeux où pointait son regard. Dans la nébulosité de la pluie, j'étais certaine d'avoir vu bouger une ombre. Je me retournai pour ordonner silencieusement à chacun de mes aigles de rester sur leurs gardes. Sous cette nappe brouillasse, le moindre mouvement pouvait nous coûter la vie. Je fis un signe à Pétra dont les déplacements étaient presque parfaitement inaudibles avant de porter mon attention au mage noir. Le regard d'Hubert était plus glaçant que le gel qui recouvrait la terre. Depuis notre départ, il ne m'avait pas une seule fois quitté des yeux. Au milieu de notre division, Flayn restait attentive, tout aussi prête à passer à l'offensive qu'à se charger des blessés. Nous formions une solide équipe, nos compétences parfaitement équilibrés. Mais malgré ça, je n'arrivais à me sentir sereine. Comme j'avais pu plus d'une fois le faire remarquer, le silence était toujours mauvais présage.

Une envolée de corbeaux se fit bientôt entendre, même si je ne pouvais les voir, avais pu percevoir leurs cris. J'étais certaine qu'il se tramait quelque choses mais il nous fallait rester ici. Nous avançâmes prudemment, nous flanquant derrière les arbres, observant avec beaucoup d'attention notre environnement. Prudence était de mise. Je fis un geste de la main pour signifier à la Brigilène de se déplacer. La rapidité de notre éclaireuse nous permettait de facilement gagner du terrain, mais nous ne devions surtout pas la perdre de vue. Nos mouvements se devaient d'être coordonnés. J'attendis qu'Edelgard et Flayn me dépassent et fermai le cortège pour trouver une position plus sûre. Entre le brouillard et la forêt, il était vraiment difficile de se mouvoir ici. Je regardai autour de moi, balayai l'horizon opaque, même l'aspect des épineux rendait la voix Magdred un peu plus menaçante et hostile.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Mes quatre oiseaux se mirent à genoux derrières les épais tronc des conifères. La flèche qui venait de se planter dans le bois dur passa à quelques centimètres à peine de mon visage. Les gouttelettes de pluie avait étouffé le son de que le tir avait produit avant qu'elle ne vienne fendre l'air dans son sillage. Je n'eus pas le temps de me demander si je venais d'échapper à la mort qu'un individus surgit de la brume pour se jeter sur moi. Je bloquai l'épée de cet ennemi du plat de la mienne en tombant à terre, quand mon regard alla instinctivement à mes élèves. Edelgard et Flayn était seulement à quelques mètres de moi. L'impératrice avait retenue son bras quand la petite magicienne avait risqué de se mettre à découvert dans le réflexe de vouloir m'aider. Elle savait que je maitriserais facilement cette situation, et avait très vite analysé qu'il leur était plus prudent de rester là où elles se trouvaient, ignorant tout de ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière les obscurs rideaux blanc. Plus loin, les paumes d'Hubert s'illuminèrent, il invoquait déjà un sort, et ce malgré le danger que cela représentait, autant pour mon opposant que pour moi-même. Je ne sus dire à quoi jouait le garçon, c'était bien les miens que ses yeux perforaient, comme si j'étais sa cible.

« - N'intervenez-pas ! ordonnai-je. »

Je protégeai d'abord ma vie, mais aussi celle du combattant que j'avais fais rouler sur le côté avant de bloquer son poignet. Si je n'avais jamais été prise de regret, ce quelques soient les morts, aujourd'hui voulais éviter de tuer. Avec aisance je le désarmai, puis l'assommai du pommeau de mon arme. Le temps de me relever, d'autres ennemis apparurent. L'un des deux se jeta immédiatement sur l'insulaire quand le second réduisait dangereusement la distance entre lui et mon Adrestienne. J'analysais rapidement la situation, Petra était déjà agenouillée, dagues à la main, prête à bondir, quand Edelgard levait seulement sa hache. Je me saisis de l'arc que j'avais emporté avec moi, bandai, et décochai. Mon coup fit mouche. La pointe s'enfonça dans la chair de l'homme en se plantant dans sa cuisse. J'avais visé plus bas, mais cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais plus servie de cette arme. J'avais moi-même négligé mes entrainements alors que je rabâchais sans cesse à mes élèves ô combien un arc pouvait sauver des vies. Peu importait, j'avais déstabiliser l'adversaire, assez pour que la déléguée puisse lui porter un coup qui le mis vite à terre.

Le vassal de la future impératrice avait envoyé un de ses miasmes à l'opposant de Petra, j'en profitai pour me précipiter vers Flayn et Edelgard. Je posai un doigts sur le cou de l'homme dont le corps gisait, avant d'enfin sentir un pouls. Il était en vie. Je plissai les yeux vers la souveraine, sous son regard hébété. Je l'avais habituée à moins de retenue, sans doute que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi je tenais tant à ce que tous restes vivants. Moi même encore, en cherchait la raison. Elle, ne s'embarrassait certainement plus de ce genre de chose depuis longtemps, et si elle ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, je faisais seulement en sorte de ne pas alourdir plus son fardeau. Car un jour, le poids des vies, le poids des morts, ferait plier sa raison. S'il fallait vraiment prendre des vies, je préférais m'acquitter de cette tâche que de la laisser se salir un peu plus les mains.

« - Il semblerait que nous soyons tombés dans une embuscade. »

Je donnais raison à Hubert. Le mage sombre avait tout comme moi vite compris que si des ennemis étaient cachés ici, ce n'était pas un hasard. Le plus gros des troupes avait été éloigné afin d'éliminer celles qui se retrouvaient en plus petit nombre. Nous étions tombés dans leur piège, et c'était encore plus vrais alors que ma propre équipe avait été scindée en deux. J'avais beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais pas les raisons de ce seigneur Lonato. Essayait-il de créer une quelconque brèche dans les forces de l'église avant d'envoyer tous ses hommes ? Ou était-il seulement là pour tuer ?

« - Nous aurions plus de chances de nous en sortir si nous n'avions pas à retenir nos coups, déclara la future impératrice comme si elle me reprochait mon élan d'humanité.

\- C'est hors de question, désapprouvai-je.

\- Le professeur à raison, me soutint la pourpre. A Brigid, on dit que lune rouge se lève si trop de sang coule. Mauvais présage. »

Ah, les croyances brigilènes. Ce peuple ne cessait de m'étonner, et d'attirer ma curiosité. Il faudrait qu'un jour, je m'intéresse à leurs coutumes et à leurs mœurs. Ainsi, peut-être comprendrais-je un peu mieux la grandeur d'esprit de Petra. J'avais voyagé sur plusieurs continent, mais pas une seule fois je n'avais vu le sable et l'océan de Brigid.

« - Ce ne sont que des ennemis. »

Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je défiai l'arrogance d'Edelgard. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de parler ainsi ? Jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours considéré ceux qui se dressaient devant la lame de mon épée comme mes ennemis, des adversaires qu'il me fallait mettre à terre. Mais aujourd'hui, cette notion n'avait plus aucun sens. La future impératrice avait elle-même été amenée à tuer, mais je ne reconnaissais pas le discours d'une souveraine, et encore moins celui de la mienne.

« - Si vous n'êtes pas prête à verser du sang, vous finirez par y laisser la vie. »

Je la laissai maugréer. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais sacrifier inutilement ma vie. Plus encore, je lui avais même avoué qu'elle était la seule pour qui je pourrais l'envisager. Je lui demandais seulement de me faire confiance. A elle, mais aussi à tous les autres. Car je ne comptais perdre aucun de mes aigles. Ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Jamais.

Notre position mise à nue, nous avançâmes plus profondément dans le dédale brumeux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que d'autres ennemis y étaient cachés, et j'étais maintenant convaincue que le brouillard n'était pas fruit de mère-nature. Quelqu'un se cachait derrière tout ça, certainement un puissant mage. Si nous arrivions à le débusquer, et à faire taire son sort, alors nous prendrions l'avantage. Ou peut-être pas. Personne ne savait combien d'ennemis se cachaient dans ces bois.

Et puis, tout s'accéléra. Le silence de la végétation fut remplacé par le bruit des lames s'entrechoquant. Mystérieusement, la forêt fit écho aux combats, aux hurlements, aux différents cris d'angoisse. J'imaginais les corps tombés, s'accumuler, j'imaginais le sang versé. Nos quittâmes nos positions, nous précipitèrent, mais impossible d'évaluer la provenance des sons portés par l'air.

« - Gardez la formation ! m'époumonai-je »

Mais il m'était désormais impossible de voir mes soldats. Les silhouettes de mes protégés avaient disparues dans un bruit de fracas. Les ombres se multiplièrent autour de moi, je n'arrivais plus à les compter décemment, quand s'éleva dans l'air une dangereuse lumière. Je fis un bond sur le côté, esquivai une boule de feu, plissai les yeux et décochai après m'être assurée que la forme brumeuse ne s'apparentait pas à celle d'un rapace. J'abandonnai l'arc pour mon épée, qui déjà s'élevait pour s'abattre sur la hache d'un guerrier. Les étincelles jaillir sur la danse de l'acier. Ma jambe trouva celle de l'adversaire, je le fis trébucher, il tomba en arrière. Puis je courrai. Je courrai à en perdre haleine. Impossible de voir le soleil, il n'y avait que mon instinct pour m'orienter.

« - Flayn ! »

J'entendis hurler, puis des armes se rencontrer. Mes pas accélérèrent. Je manquai de trébucher dans une matière noire et visqueuse, reconnus la trace laissée par Hubert. J'avançai. Dans cette nuée épaisse, je n'arrivai pas à discerner mes ennemis des alliés, alors je fonçai tête baissée, arme levée, attendant le dernier instant pour l'abattre. Plus loin, j'aperçu enfin Edelgard. Mes mâchoires se serrèrent, je m'élançai et me jetai furieusement sur son adversaire que j'envoyai lourdement valser. Pas de temps à perdre, je lui attrapai le bras pour l'entrainer avec moi sans m'enquérir de son état. Si elle arrivait à courir, c'est qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

« - Où sont les autres ?!

\- Nous avons été séparés, expliqua la future impératrice. Ils ont surgis de nulle part, Flayn n'était déjà plus là quand je me suis retournée. »

C'était une catastrophe. Le petit aiglon n'avait certes aucun talent à envier à ses camarades, mais si quoique ce soit lui était arrivé... Cette seule pensée fit se figer mon cœur. Ma cadence redoubla, ailes déployées, la cape vermeille s'envolait.

« - Byleth ! »

Je lâchai le poignet de ma camarade. Nos bras s'élevèrent pour s'écraser sur le cuirasser qui nous fit face. Son armure se brisa en éclats au même moment que gicla le liquide écarlate. Le poids de mes péchés s'alourdit quand sa vie s'éteignit. Peu importait mes choix, la funeste liste de mes crimes ne faisait que s'agrandir. _Seigneur, mon âme était maintenant tellement ternie de noirceur que je me demandais comment pouvait encore le supporter mon cœur. _Je m'arrêtai, serrai l'aigle contre moi quand mes doigts dessinèrent, des symboles se soulevèrent, embrasèrent l'air, avant de ne voir déferler torrent de flammes sur les trois hommes qui s'écroulèrent presque instantanément dans des râles d'agonie.

Nous reprîmes notre course sans que je ne porte attention au regard interloqué d'Edelgard sur la couleur de mes cheveux, ou sur celle de mes yeux. La colère et la rage guidaient mes pas, hurlement silencieux.

« - Petra ! »

Je me précipitai vers la jeune femme adossée à un vieux tronc couché. Ses vêtements étaient teintés de rouges. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en une expression douloureuse. Sa main venait difficilement faire pression sur une plaie béante qui parcourait son bras d'où s'écoulait du sang comme s'il en pleuvait. Je n'avais pas la prétention de Manuela, mais ça avait l'air sérieux. Jamais je n'avais vu la brigilène souffrir de la sorte, au point que ses yeux ne questionnèrent que moins d'une seconde mon changement d'apparence. A ses côtés, le petit aiglon aux cheveux torsadés s'attelaient déjà pour soulager la pourpre. Ses paumes dégagèrent une douce chaleur lorsqu'elle les approcha de la guerrière.

« - Ca va, prétendit l'insulaire en voyant mon visage effaré. A Brigid, blessures sont souvenirs de victoires. »

Ma bouche esquissa un sourire quand mes doigts vinrent se poser sur la chevelure lie de vin. Je m'accordai une secondes pour souffler, et une de plus pour m'avouer être rassurée. La jeune fille s'en remettrait.

« - Où est Hubert ? m'écriai-je en remarquant l'absence de l'ombre de la future impératrice.

\- Juste ici. »

Tous les visages se retournèrent quand tomba au sol un corps de plus recouvert de miasmes, dévoilant derrière lui le vassal de la souveraine, le regard noir, les traits sévères.

« - Il semblerait que cela soit sans fin, reprit le garçon. »

Mes sourcils froncèrent, encore une fois, il avait raison. Nous nous étions embourbé dans une dangereuse situation dont le dénouement ne paraissait plus aussi évident que le but premier de cette mission.

Par delà les bois, je n'entendais plus de cris, comme si la lourdeur de l'atmosphère était retombée pour nous offrir un moment de répit. Mais c'était de nouveau bien trop calme. Je pris une grande inspiration, essayai de réfléchir, mais du charbon recouvrait mes pensées.

« - Je peux encore me battre... souffla difficilement la brigilène en forçant sur ses jambes. »

Je poussai sur ses épaules pour lui faire reprendre sa position d'origine. Sa plaie était loin d'être guérie, bien au contraire. Plus profondes étaient les blessures, plus long étaient les soins, peu importait la puissance du magicien. Sans oublier qu'il lui faudrait sans doute l'intervention de Manuela pour que son bras puisse retrouver son usage.

« - C'est hors de question, déclarai-je en me relevant. Je continuerai seule. »

Nos forces étaient considérablement réduites, nous n'avions plus du tout l'avantage, si tant était que nous l'avions eu à un moment. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de risquer la vie de mes élèves. Petra était hors de combat, je ne pouvais pas me déplacer de façon sûre et rapide avec une telle blessée. Flayn avait déjà utilisée en grande partie son énergie, et il n'était pas envisageable de laisser les deux filles sans défenses.

« - N'y pensez même pas, protesta Edelgard en m'empoignant le bras. Hubert, vous resterez ici, quant à moi, j'accompagnerai le professeur.

\- Votre Altesse, si je peux me permettre... commença le fils Vestra.

\- Désapprouveriez-vous un ordre directe de votre souveraine, Hubert ? invectiva la future impératrice.

\- Jamais je n'oserai contredire son Altesse. »

La main sur la poitrine, l'homme exécuta une révérence d'excuses à laquelle je ne portai pas plus d'attention. Si Edelgard ne lui laissai pas le choix, elle ne m'en offrait guère plus.

« - Si quelque chose arrive, lancez un sortilège vers le ciel. Peu importe lequel, assez puissant pour que nous puissions le voir, ou au moins l'entendre. »

Sur ces belles paroles, l'Adrestienne emboita mes pas. Il nous fallait mettre hors d'état de nuire le reste des ennemis, le brouillard était toujours présent, indiquant que le mage se tapissait toujours quelque part dans les bois. Et il nous fallait aussi s'assurer que le reste de notre groupe était en sécurité. Depuis que nous nous étions séparés, nous étions restés sans nouvelle de Catherine et des autres. Seul le son de leurs affrontements étaient parvenus jusqu'ici. Pour ensuite s'éteindre.

Nous progressâmes silencieusement n'échangeant que parfois des regards. Nos yeux se suffisaient à eux même pour se transmettre nos pensées. Il était même étonnant de constater à quel point Edelgard et moi nous comprenions sans avoir à parler. Fut un temps où ce n'était pas le cas, et restaient des sujets où mêmes les mots ne nous permettaient pas de nous comprendre, bien au contraire. Je m'arrêtai derrière d'épais fourrés, lorsqu'une voix que je ne reconnus point s'éleva dans les air.

« - Lonato ! »

Il était donc bien là, le responsable du soulèvement, de ces blessures, de tous ces morts. Je savais mes paroles cruelles alors que j'étais moi même la première à avoir fauché les âmes de ses guerriers. Nous nous rapprochâmes prudemment. Au loin, dans la brume, se distinguaient deux formes. Une première silhouette, grande et robuste, et une seconde, plus gringalette. Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à percer les rideaux blancs, mais très rapidement, je remarquai une troisième présence plus en retrait. Je fis signe à mon aigle de prendre ce dernier à revers. Celle-ci hocha la tête, s'exécuta, quand je sortis à toute vitesse de ma cachette, ma lame se soulevant derrière moi.

Mon corps se figea. Je ne connaissais pas le plus imposant des deux hommes. Recouvert d'une épaisse armure, son visage marqué de cicatrices reflétait tout autant son âge que les batailles qu'il avait du mener. Ses cheveux blanc retombaient derrière sa tête. Ses yeux m'étampèrent lorsqu'il me remarqua alors que les miens, ne quittaient plus le garçon à ses côtés, semant le chaos dans ma tête. Cette crinière argentée et ces yeux verts. Aucun doutes possibles, c'était bien le jeune lionceau que j'avais devant moi.

« - Ashe... soufflai-je. »

Après cela, ces étranges retrouvailles prirent des allures plus sombres et chaotiques. Les ténèbres vinrent remplacer le brouillard. Je me souvins la douleur dans ma poitrine, je me souvins baisser les yeux alors que mes mains tenaient fermement la poignée de mon épée face au jeune fauve dont le visage se décomposait. Ses émeraude s'étaient perlées de larmes. Sa bouche s'était ouverte sans que je n'entende sortir le moindre son. Mais je le devins aisément hurler alors que ses joues se noyaient. Tout s'était tût, sauf le croissement des corbeaux, qui un peu plus loin s'élevèrent pour transcender le silence. Je me souvins mes jambes, tenter un pas en avant, puis un deuxième, avant que mon regard ne trouve le deuxième tube qui venait de s'enfoncer dans mes chairs. Profondément. Un liquide ferreux vint abreuver ma gorge. Un gout acre, désagréable, et surprenant. Puis mes genoux frappèrent le sol. Douloureusement. Autour de nous, enfin s'éclaircissaient les épais nuages blancs. Edelgard avait réussi. Je relevai la tête, redécouvris la lumière. Celle-ci resplendissaient sur le dos métallique du Seigneur. Ma vision se troubla, mes paupières se fermèrent pour se rouvrir difficilement. Juste un instant. L'aigle et le lions accoururent. Je n'aurais sus dire lequel des deux était le plus inquiet. Tétanisés. Pauvres gamins.

_Ma vie était maintenant entre leurs mains._


	40. Ch XL - Sombre Evidence

_Hello !_

_Le nouveau chapitre est là ! J'en profite pour annoncer que j'ai terminé mon recueil sur les 7 Péchés Capitaux, disponible sur ma page ! :3 Et j'ai également écrit deux modern AU qui s'y trouvent aussi ! Si le cœur vous en dit ! _

**La review des review :**

**Eatoce** : Oh, que de compliments, et je t'en remercie ! J'ai mis beaucoup de soin dans les descriptions de ce chapitre, je suis contente du résultats, mais surtout de ton avis ! Byleth continue d'évoluer et se met à supporter le poids des crimes de El. Elle préfère alourdir les siens que de laisser l'aiglon s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité dans laquelle Byleth baigne elle-même. Oh j'avoue que la fin, personne ne devait s'y attendre ahah ! Voila voila, un grand merci ! xD

**Mijowjow** : J'adore xD Tkt pas ton Ashe n'est pas loin, et d'ailleurs, quand on parle du lion... *le laisse lire la suite* La précision sur son regard qui se veut assassin sur Byleth ? xD Moi, je suis pas très arc mais je comprends pourquoi toi tu les aimes ! *clin d'oeil clin d'oeil* Elle ne veut plus les perdre mais si certains tombaient de la tour de la Déesse, hein ! *re clin d'oeil* Ah la fin te surprend aussi ! *joie*

**Lucina** : Coucou ! Oh tkt pas je suis contente que tu me lises et que tu laisses un petit coucou a chaque fois ! Non Byleth ne peut pas remonter le temps, je t'avoue ne pas avoir exploité cette partie de ses pouvoirs, qui je trouvent, sont trop en lien avec les emblèmes et le jeu dont j'essaie de me détacher ! Merci d'être là et pour ta review en tout cas !

**Arobyn** : Oh tu as changé ta photo de profil ! RIP Rainbow Dash *petite larme car c'est son poney préféré* Ooooh ! Toi aussi tu as entendus les coups d'épée et sentis le froid s'engouffrer dans tes poumons ? :D Et oui, Byleth n'est plus aussi insensible, par rapport aux autres mais aussi à ses propres crimes. Elle entrevoie un peu des rêves qu'elle ne sait pas si elle pourra ou non les saisir à force de jouer à la mercenaire sans états d'âme ! Je n'aime pas du tout les arcs non plus surtout que pour la distance du coup j'utilise la magie ou l'épée orage xD Que sais tu de si elle va se réveiller ou non, et à l'infirmerie ? o : Bon tu le sauras vite (j 'attend ta réaction sur ce détail avec impatience, as tu raison ou bien tort...) Merci pour ton suivi ! :3

_Merci à tous, et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre XL - Sombre Evidence

Le purgatoire. Si pour beaucoup, ce seul mot suscitait l'effroi, à d'autres, était synonyme de rédemption. Que ce lieu soit l'étape précédent l'accès au paradis, où les âmes des plus justes étaient lavés de tout péchés, ou alors seulement berceau d'épreuves et d'expiation, le purgatoire semblait être inévitable après la mort. Le premier pas dans l'au-delà. Nombre d'hommes et de femmes s'y rendaient dans le seul but de faire pénitence, ou espérant du moins pouvoir trouver le repentir. Quant à moi, j'avais bien trop souvent connu l'enfer pour croire une seule seconde devoir passer par là. Mon âme était tellement brisée que je plongerais directement au plus profond des ténèbres, sans avoir à passer par une quelconque étape pour me libérer des chaînes qu'avaient scellées mes crimes. Et ces ténèbres ? Je devais encore les affronter.

_« - Je t'avais prévenue. Un jour, tu ne te relèveras pas. Et ce jour est peut-être arrivé. »_

De la douleur, ne restait maintenant qu'obscurité, comme si mon cœur s'était éteint, pour ne plus rien ressentir. Et pourtant, ce souvenir était plus vif qu'une lame parfaitement aiguisée qui aurait transpercée ma poitrine. Parfaite ironie, même si ce n'était pas l'acier d'une épée qui avait traversé mes chaires pourtant intactes. Si j'affrontais maintenant la mort, celle-ci m'avait au moins accordé un minimum de prestance en me permettant de me tenir debout, sous le regard de la Déesse.

Combien de vies avais-je sauvées à côté du nombre de celles que j'avais prises ? Il était certain que si la balance penchait bien d'un côté, c'était assez pour s'écraser et venir pourfendre le sol. Tel était le poids du sang qui peu à peu, avait tracé mon chemin. Malgré cela, mon Enfer n'était pavé ni de remords, ni de regrets. Car avant de mourir, j'avais pu avoir la chance d'ouvrir les yeux, et de sentir mon cœur battre, comme jamais, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait battu. Ma seule crainte était de m'éteindre et d'oublier, oublier son visage, oublier son parfum, oublier le son même de sa voix. La voix d'un ange aux ailes sombres, dont il était certain que je ne croiserais plus une seule fois le chemin. Car je refusais d'accepter que ses plumes ne recouvrent une à une les empruntes que j'avais laissée derrière moi, et qui la conduiraient inévitablement plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Ma dernière volonté était qu'elle puisse trouver la lumière, comme elle, avait été la mienne dans les ténèbres.

_« - C'est donc avec toi que tout s'arrête ?_

_\- Tu aurais préférée être en de meilleures compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Je me retins de lui affirmer le contraire, car il m'était plus difficile d'accepter que sa présence me rassurait que le seul fait de lui avouer. Mes propres émotions se bousculaient, une à une, elles s'estompaient, pour finir par ne laisser qu'un sourire sur mes lèvres. D'une certaine façon, en perdant tout, jusqu'à ma propre vie, j'avais gagné, car mes dernières pensées étaient uniquement pour elle. Pour Edelgard. Elle serait le seul souvenir qui m'accompagnerait dans la mort.

Je plongeai mes yeux dans le regard de Jade de la divinité, après avoir emprunté les marches qui me conduisirent jusqu'aux pieds de son trône, sous son regard toisant. Jusqu'au bout, elle serait restée fidèle à elle même. Mais le contraire aurait probablement été fort déplaisant. Je me demandais seulement si avec ma disparition, son existence prendrait fin, ou bien s'il lui restait des esprits à hanter. Ma propre conscience allait bientôt se taire, et avec elle, tous nos échanges ne deviendraient que des murmures évaporés dans l'oubli.

_« - Et maintenant, que comptes tu faires ? Te prosterner et implorer ma clémence pour que je t'accorde l'accès au paradis ? »_

Le paradis ? Je n'y croyais même pas. Pas plus qu'à l'enfer, d'ailleurs. J'avais pu vivre avec l'un, et effleurer furtivement l'autre. Et c'était très bien comme cela. Aussi courte ma vie avait été, j'avais affronté chaque jour et chaque nuit comme si demain n'avait jamais existé.

_« - Si tu ressens vraiment ce que je ressens, alors tu dois déjà savoir que je n'ai pas besoin de ta clémence, ni même de ton pardon._

_\- Tu es vraiment une idiote, tu sais ? Tu as le privilège de pouvoir me rencontrer, mais préfères me demander d'être indulgente envers autre que toi. »_

Si moi, ne croyait pas à tout ça, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas de mon aigle. Car si Edelgard méprisait la domination du culte de Seiros en Fódlan, je savais aussi qu'elle reconnaissait l'existence de Sothis. Le cas contraire, jamais elle ne se torturerait ainsi à l'idée de vouloir briser les règles de ce monde. Malgré cela, elle irait au bout de ses idées, et le jour où ses ailes la guiderait plus haut que le ciel, je voulais qu'elle puisse trouver la paix.

_« - Tu es irrécupérable. Si tu souhaites tant la protéger, alors fais le de ton vivant, et ne laisse pas la mort décider à ta place ! »_

J'écarquillai les yeux sur les pupilles de Jades qui me défièrent comme jamais elles ne l'avaient fait auparavant. Sur des paroles qui résonnèrent en moi, et ravivèrent la douleur. Ma main pressa ma poitrine, mes mâchoires se serrèrent et l'air quitta mes poumons jusqu'à ce que j'étouffe. Je me rappelai, la souffrance d'être en vie. Une souffrance qui s'empara de moi, au moment où tout mon corps se mit à trembler.

_« - Maintenant, réveilles-toi ! »_

Les images de la dernière bataille me revinrent en tête et me frappèrent. Chacune d'entre elles défila devant mes yeux, comme si je me remémorai l'intégralité des dernières heures en une fraction de secondes. Les lames entrechoquées, le sang versé, les hurlements, les flèches me transpercer. Je me souvins les ténèbres, puis la lumière. Je me souvins les larmes s'échapper des perles vertes. Et puis, le froid. Je me souvins le froid me saisir, s'insinuer lentement en moi pour prendre entièrement possession de mon corps. M'envelopper, et m'emporter, loin de la chaleur du soleil dans lequel je baignais. Et la peur, la peur de ne jamais revoir _son_ regard. N'avais-je vraiment aucun regret ?

« - Byleth ! »

Je sentis l'oxygène s'engouffrer dans mes poumons comme si c'était la première bouffée de toute mon existence, celle qui me donnait la vie. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du funeste blizzard que soufflait la faucheuse sur son passage. La brume avait entièrement disparue, tout comme les arbres de la forêt de Magdred. L'humidité de la neige qui recouvrait le sol avait laissé place à la douceur des draps. Mes mains vinrent rapidement trouver ma poitrine, recouverte de nombreux bandages. Et la douleur... Elle était bien réelle.

Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur le carcan de pansements. Je les sentais s'enfoncer sur le tissu, essayant de l'arracher pour me libérer de cette pénible entrave. Mes pensées, désordonnées, se bousculèrent et éprouvèrent ma raison. Ma tête était sans dessus-dessous, incapable de comprendre où je me trouvais, ou ce qui était arrivé, je suffoquai. Jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur sur mes mains n'apaise aussitôt mon esprit.

« - Professeure ! Tout va bien, calmez vous ! entendis-je une première fois. »

L'étreinte sur mes doigts s'intensifia lorsque ceux recouverts d'un blanc immaculé vinrent s'y entrelacer.

« - Tout va bien... soufflait de nouveau lentement à mes oreilles. »

Alors, j'étais vraiment en vie. Tout ceci n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemars. Mon esprit ne me jouait pas des tours, c'était vraiment réel. Au moins autant que l'éclat dans les yeux de mon Aigle qui me regardait comme si elle me rencontrait pour la toute première fois. Encore une fois, je me souvins. C'était bien ce regard, que je ne voulais jamais voir disparaitre, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

« - Edelgard ? »

Ses prunelles teintées de crainte étaient relevées par les cernes qui bordaient ses yeux, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des lunes. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que j'avais perdu conscience ? Seigneur, je détestais lire autant d'inquiétude sur son visage. Celle-ci ne seyait guère à la future impératrice d'Adrestia.

« - Cessez de me regardez ainsi, par pitié. Comme si... Comme si vous m'aviez vu morte. »

Les doigts de la déléguée des Aigles de Jais quittèrent les miens. Je l'observai se redresser sur le tabouret installé près du lit sur lequel je me trouvais, avant de plisser les yeux d'une manière trop sérieuse, durcissant les traits de son visage.

« - C'est pourtant bien ce qu'il s'est réellement produit, professeure, entendis-je d'une voix qui me désempara. Votre cœur s'est arrêté de battre lorsque vous étiez dans mes bras. »

Pendant quelques seconde, le silence prit place dans la petite infirmerie, rendant l'atmosphère un peu plus pesante, presque macabre. Ma main retrouva mécaniquement le chemin de ma poitrine où je sentais taper les battements régulièrement. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

« - Vous avez reçu deux flèches d'un archer embusqué, me racontait péniblement la souveraine. La première s'est planté dans votre estomac, et la seconde a perforé votre poumon. »

Balivernes. Comment aurais-je pu aussi facilement me laisser abattre comme une vulgaire cible sur un terrain d'entraînement ? Combien de fois avais-je frôlé la mort en combattant contre de puissants ennemis ? Comment un seul archer aurait-il pu réussir l'exploit que personne n'avait jamais pu accomplir jusqu'à maintenant ? Mais par dessus tout, comment avais-je pu me laisser distraire de la sorte ?

« - Et après ? fis-je plus que sèchement. Je dois savoir à qui je dois la vie. »

J'avais désormais une dette. Une dette envers autre que moi-même. Envers autre que mon père. Envers autre qu'Edelgard. Une dette qu'il me serait très difficile de rembourser.

« - Ashe et moi-même avons réussi à faire repartir votre cœur, puis le groupe de Catherine est arrivé, suivi de près par le reste du notre. Flayn avait épuisé sa magie, et Linhardt a fait son possible pour vous maintenir en vie. »

L'Adrestienne me raconta ensuite comment j'avais miraculeusement, ou pas, échappé à la mort. Plusieurs Lions de Saphir avaient rejoint notre groupe, notamment Ingrid et Mercedes, à la recherche de Ashe. Et les soins de la lionne ne furent pas de trop pour éviter à mon dernier souffle de quitter mon corps. Le reste des paroles de l'aigle passèrent dans une oreille pour ressortir aussitôt par l'autre, et la fin de l'aventure ne vint trouver aucune place pour se graver dans ma mémoire. Pas même la course contre-la-montre qu'avaient du mener les élèves pour me ramener à temps à Garreg-Mach. Non, tout ce qui me traversait la tête, était l'obscurité et le froid, qui m'avait paralysés. Et la mort.

J'eus besoin d'une minute, peut-être deux, pour digérer toutes ces informations. Je sentais la colère me gagner, celle de n'avoir pas été assez vigilante, celle d'être tombée au combat, sans même avoir pu mener à bien ma mission. Et cette mission, je peinais presque à me souvenir de son but. Tout ce dont j'arrivais à me souvenir, était l'image de Ashe, planté devant le Seigneur Lonato. Sa crinière d'argent, et ses yeux émeraudes qui reflétaient l'incompréhension et l'effroi. Pas seulement pour moi.

« - Professeure, reprit l'Aigle de Jais. Je suis au fait de votre déplaisance quant à l'utilisation de la magie blanche sur vous-même, mais il n'y avait guère d'autres solutions. Mais... continua la noble alors que je ne l'écoutais de nouveau plus. »

Je devais admettre que même si je n'étais pas à l'aise avec cette forme de soin, sans elle, je ne serais certainement pas là pour en parler. Alors c'était à ça que je devais la vie ? A la magie ? C'était tellement ridicule. J'étais loin de mépriser cette dernière, bien au contraire, je la trouvais curieusement étonnante, parfois effrayante, mais surtout incontrôlable. J'avais moi-même pu en faire plusieurs fois personnellement les frais, et récemment, j'en avais été le chef d'orchestre.

« - Professeure, que faites vous ?! s'insurgea mon aiglon alors que je tentais de me lever du lit. »

C'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas rester assise, ou pire, allongée sans rien faire. Je ne supportais plus de me sentir faible et pitoyable. Je ne pouvais pas rester sur un tel échec. Si je n'avais pas su tenir sur mes jambes, c'est que je n'étais simplement pas assez solide.

« - Cessez donc de vous montrer irresponsable ! »

Le regard d'Edelgard se fit dur alors que ses mains attrapèrent mes épaules pour me maintenir sur le lit contre mon gré. Mais il aurait fallut cent fois la force de ce poussin pour me contraindre à quelque chose. Pourtant, j'avais beau pousser sur mes bras, je n'arrivais pas à me relever. J'étais vraiment tombée bien bas. Peut-être était-ce même la première fois que la faucheuse m'effleurait de si près.

« - Laissez-moi, Edelgard ! M'offusquai-je en me libérant de son entrave d'un geste sec. Je suis assez grande pour veiller sur moi-même. »

La future dirigeante de l'empire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de me défier de ses yeux parme dont se dégageait une puissance écrasante. De sa hauteur toisante, elle ne manquait pas de me faire comprendre que c'était moi, ici, qui était mal en point, ni de me rappeler que j'avais une héritière en face de moi. Et cette dernière était plus que contrariée.

« - Vous devriez écouter cette jeune femme, celle-ci semble avoir plus de bon sens que vous. »

Mon regard se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur la silhouette de ma collègue, chanteuse, et infirmière à mi-temps, qui venait d'apparaitre. Je la suivis se diriger vers mon lit, elle et sa voluptueuse poitrine qu'elle ne prenait jamais la peine de trop recouvrir. La femme se pencha sur moi et posa ses doigts sur mon front, avant d'annoter quelque chose dans un carnet. Elle m'examina de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, avant de lever un sourcils curieux. Elle fit le tour de mon lit une première fois, avant de retourner sur ses pas, et de poser ses notes sur une pile de bouquins poussiéreux.

« - Vous êtes remarquablement tenace, me fit remarquer l'ancienne diva. J'ai vu beaucoup de soldats mourir pour des blessures moins graves. Ce qui m'étonne d'autant plus est votre résistance naturelle à la magie blanche, comme si votre corps la rejetais. »

Tour à tour, les deux femmes me dévisagèrent. Probablement que le calme dont je faisais preuve, et mon expression dénuée de toute surprise n'était pas ce à quoi elles s'attendaient.

« - Mais vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce-pas ? »

C'était exact. Je n'avais jamais su pourquoi, et il aurait été étonnant que je ne découvre cette fameuse _résistance_ qu'à déjà vingt ans. J'avais déjà été blessée, et nombre de mages blancs qui se joignirent parfois aux missions que mon père et moi acceptions essayèrent de me soigner, pour des blessures plus ou moins graves d'ailleurs. La plupart du temps, l'effet des sorts n'était que superflue, à peine visible. Dans le meilleur des cas, cela stabilisait mes blessures le temps de recevoir des soins. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais failli laisser ma peau face à la première vouivre que j'avais affrontée. Peut-être était-ce ce fameux lien de parenté avec la Déesse qui me rendait ainsi, car mon père n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème. Peu importait mauvais sort ou malédiction divine, cela ne m'empêchait pas de me battre de toute mes forces, ni de prendre des risques.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas passé une journée entière à refermer vos plaies pour que vous alliez inutilement les rouvrir. Et vous devriez également penser à votre élève qui vous à veillé pendant deux jours entiers, me sermonnait la doctoresse. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Cela faisait donc trois jours maintenant que la bataille avait eu lieu ? Pourtant, mon passage dans le tombeau de la Déesse m'avait semblé tellement furtif, c'était tellement déstabilisant. Ma tête s'écrasa sur l'édredon alors que mes pensées me firent de nouveau violence. Nous étions donc mardi, ou peut-être mercredi, et il ne restait que cinq jours avant les examens au changement de certificat d'aptitude. Qui donnait cours à mes élèves ? Je me relevai de nouveau, sous les regards assassins des deux femmes, avant de pester silencieusement. Avec ces deux là qui me surveillaient, j'allais devoir abdiquer.

/

Le temps paraissaient démesurément long. Le soleil avait laissé place à la lune au travers de la vitre de la pièce, et Edelgard et Manuela avait aussi disparue depuis un moment maintenant. Ou peut-être que cela ne faisait que quelques minutes. Je perdais la notion de tout ici, jonglant de la conscience à l'inconscience régulièrement. J'avais à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de les refermer que les murs de l'infirmerie prenaient une teinte sombre pour laisser place à l'obscurité dans laquelle seule la lumière des marches du tombeau émanait, pour de nouveau disparaitre sur les étagères pleine de flacons de la petite pièce. J'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre la tête à rester ici sans rien faire.

_« - Quelqu'un approche. »_

Je n'eus le temps de répondre à la divinité que le plafond du dispensaire apparut devant mes yeux sur le grincement de la porte. Cette fois, je comptais bien avoir le dernier mot. Mais en lieu et place des prunelles parme ou de la poitrine opulente, trouvai les reflets de l'argent.

« - P- Professeure ? Vous ai-je réveillée ?

\- Ashe ? M'étonnai-je. »

Le lionceau hésita une minute avant de repousser la porte et d'approcher lentement vers moi. L'innocence que reflétait habituellement son visage avait disparue pour ne laisser transparaitre que sa tristesse. La sincérité de ce garçon se lisait dans ses yeux et perforait mon âme.

« - Je... Je suis désolée, professeure ! Tout est ma faute ! »

Je ne compris pas de telles excuses, du moins, pas dans un premier temps. Me retrouver face à un tel désespoir était presque éprouvant.

« - Je n'étais pas au courant des projets de Lonato, m'assurait l'archer désemparé. Et si je n'avais pas été là, alors...

\- Ca suffit, le coupai-je. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de mon état, Ashe. »

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit un peu plus. Ah, je m'étais peut-être montrée un peu rude. Et puis, je me rappelai sa présence sur le champs de bataille, et l'étonnement à sa rencontre.

« - Je lui ai demandé de se rendre, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. »

Et c'est ainsi que j'appris qui était le seigneur Lonato aux yeux de Ashe. Un modèle, un père, et une famille. Un homme qui avait toujours prit soin de lui, et qui représentait tout. Le lionceau m'offrit une bribe de son passé, me fit part de ses peines, et de ses doutes, la tristesse baignant dans chacune de ses paroles. Une tristesse qui m'étreignait sans que je ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Le seigneur s'était enfui après mon arrivée, mais je me souvins, je me souvins m'être préparée à me jeter sur lui pour lui trancher la gorge de ma lame. Et si je n'avais pas été blessée, l'archer se serait-il mit en travers de ma route ? Aurais-je ainsi fait pleuvoir le sang ? Cette seule pensée suffit à me mettre en effroi.

/

J'avais encore sombrée dans l'inconscience alors que l'odeur des draps propres, des concoctions et autres élixirs n'envahissait plus mes narines. Pas une seule fois je n'aurais pensé être plus à l'aise ici que dans le monde _réel_.

_« - Ces élèves semblent avoir beaucoup de respect pour toi, je me demande bien pourquoi. »_

La lilliputienne aux yeux de jade n'avait absolument rien perdu de son répondant, et mon état ne semblait pas avoir déteint sur elle. Je vis cette dernière lever la tête soudainement et observer autour de nous, avant d'afficher un sourire de légèreté. Etrangement, tout mon corps se relâcha.

_« - Tu ne trouves pas cela agréable ? »_

Une chaleur apaisante se rependit à travers moi, et semblait même bercer mon âme. Elle étouffait ma solitude et faisait taire mes doutes, assassinait mes peurs. Elle me faisait tout oublier. Je fermai les yeux, n'écoutait plus que le son de ma respiration, et cette douce mélodie qui vint peu à peu se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles, pour venir envelopper mon cœur. Voile de tendresse.

_« - Un jour, toi aussi, tu berceras tes enfants de ces paroles. » _

Plus rien n'existait à part les mots de la comptine que j'aurais juré avoir déjà entendu, même si je ne me rappelai ni où, ni quand. Et puis, peu à peu, de nouvelles odeurs vinrent chatouiller ma mémoire, accentuées par les souvenirs de la brise hivernale. C'était ici, n'est-ce pas ? Dans les jardins du monastère. Mais il y avait autre chose, la berceuse ne m'avait pas seulement emportée quelques semaines auparavant. Non, ses paroles étaient enracinées en moi depuis toujours...

_« - Enfin, s'ils ne sont pas trop occupés à apprendre à manier la hache. »_

Je n'eus le temps d'être choquée de cette remarque, que bientôt, le regard et la chevelure de jade s'estompèrent, pour de nouveau apparaitre. Ce n'était plus le visage de Sothis que je trouvai devant moi, ni ses oreilles en pointe. Mais ce visage m'était bien plus familier que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Et ce sourire, qui s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mit à mal ma méfiance naturelle. Sa prestance m'écrasait.

« - Ma chère enfant, qu'il est bon de vous voir enfin ouvrir les yeux. »

Mon corps refusa de bouger. Que ce soit lorsque Rhea se pencha sur moi, ou bien lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue, je n'arrivai à faire le moindre geste. Je me demandais quel maléfice ou sortilège la femme m'avait jeté pour m'immobiliser ainsi, ou alors si sa seule présence suffisait à me paralyser. Mais en avais-je vraiment envie ? Souhaitais-je vraiment me libérer de ce contact ? Car malgré les paroles dures et cruelles et les propos qu'elle avait pu tenir, elle arrivait toujours à m'apaiser. C'était incompréhensible, comme si ma tête et mon cœur se livraient un duel, dont j'avais peur de voir la fin pour découvrir le gagnant.

« - Votre vie est si précieuse, chuchota la grande femme en caressant mes cheveux. Soyez certaine que je ferai exécuter tous les responsables de votre état. »

Un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale, alors que le _Dragon_ montrait enfin son vrai visage. Du moins, une partie de ce dernier. Je compris pourquoi mon père trouvait l'Archevêque effrayante, car derrière son sourire serein et ses yeux emplis de tendresse, se cachait une puissance et un désir de vengeance qui défiait même le mien. Je n'imaginais pas encore la cruauté dont cette femme pouvait être capable, mais elle était certainement à la hauteur du calme qu'elle arborait sans cesse derrière son expression toujours parfaite. Une telle force paraissait certainement effroyable, mais ce qui l'était encore plus, fut de constater à quel point elle et moi nous ressemblions. Mon chemin avait beau diverger du sien, j'avais cette pénible impression que mes pas s'emboitaient parfaitement dans les siens.

_Et le plus terrifiant ? Fut de m'en sentir soulagée._


	41. Ch XLI - La Teinte du Carmin

_Ah que coucou !_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et tout plein d'OS ! On en est déjà au 41, oulala !_

**La review des review :**

**Eatoce** : Oh, merci, je t'avoue que ce chapitre n'était pas mon préféré ! J'ai beaucoup aimé faire le début autour des enfers et du purgatoire parcontre ! :3 Sothis j'essaie d'être pointilleuse avec elle xD Histoire de la garder canon. Ashe j'essaie aussi de faire en sorte qu'il colle au jeux, mais je maitrise pas bien les autres personnages que les aigles je dois avouer ! J'espère que le prochain te plaira autant que celui là ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop !

**Mijoqui** : Donc non, au début en italique c'est Sothis xD Elles ne sont passés qu'une fois au tutoiement ! Et plus jamais depuis ! Byleth aime pas rester dans son lit (surtout si El n'y est pas huhuhu) surtout à ne rien faire ! Pis bon personne n'aime rester cloué au lit surtout qu'elle a pas de switch ni rien ! Coucou Ashe, il reviendra :D Ah merci pour Rhea ! :D

**Aro** : Evidemment, Byleth ne peut que penser à El même dans cette situation ahah ! Faut croire que tu peux acheter le bon dieux ! XD Peut-être avec du chocolat. Pauvre Ashe, faudrait que je le fasse réintervenir de façon moins ... dure xD Et oui, sa phrase fait clin d'oeil aux enfants qu'elle pourrait avoir avec El... dans une autre vie XD

**Lucina** : Ahah, je sais la place qu'occupe Sothis dans ton coeur ! Merci d'être là !

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XLI - La Teinte du Carmin

Trois ciels sombres s'étaient lentement succédés aux rayons du soleil. Aujourd'hui ressemblait étrangement à demain, et demain, vaguement à hier. Le cours du temps semblait avoir été suspendu, figé, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'en fait s'écouler immuablement. La brise soufflait inlassablement sur les volets de la petite fenêtre de l'infirmerie, faisant claquer le bois. La lumière dorée perçait tous les jours à la même heure, et s'éteignait solennellement pour laisser à la nuit son court moment de gloire.

Le dispensaire n'avait plus aucun secret pour moi, j'en avais détaillé chaque recoin, avais compté chaque fiole posée sur les nombreuses étagères, me demandant bien trop souvent quels étranges breuvages certaines pouvaient contenir. Mon lit semblait être devenu mon tombeau, et les draps mon linceul. Chaque minute supplémentaire que je passais ici à ne rien faire me donnait l'amère impression de disparaitre. Mes pensées essayaient péniblement de prendre forme dans la brume nébuleuse de mon esprit, alors que ma conscience s'enracinait au moindre bruit que j'entendais dans les couloirs, bien trop calmes. Depuis plusieurs jours, Garreg-Mach semblait s'être endormi. Il ne me restait que douleur et solitude pour seules compagnes, à part les quelques fois où Manuela venait m'examiner pour s'assurer que j'étais toujours bien en vie, ou que je n'avais pas fugué de la pièce où l'on m'avait contraint à l'exil. Ignorant dans un premier temps ses allers-retours réguliers, elle était ensuite devenue l'unique centre de mon attention, bien malgré-moi. J'avais ainsi pu découvrir la doctoresse sous bien des aspects, ses yeux gonflés par les larmes, ou ses joues rougies par l'alcool. J'avais même appris à reconnaitre le bruit de ses pas à peine ses talons posés sur les dernières marches des escaliers menant à l'étage. Après avoir expressément et clairement fait par de ma volonté de n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte, les visites de la chanteuse étaient presque devenues la seule chose que j'attendais de ces interminables journées.

Très rapidement, l'inquiétude des Aigles, qui uns à uns, étaient venus s'enquérir de mon état, devint insupportable. Tous me regardaient comme si j'allais m'éteindre, ou plutôt, comme si je l'étais déjà. Les visites d'Edelgard étaient les pires de toutes. Je n'arrivais définitivement pas à accepter de paraitre si faible devant la souveraine de l'empire. Si je me sentais pitoyable devant les autres, face à elle me sentais d'autant plus misérable. Respirer était la douleur de mon quotidien, dans lequel même me nourrir était une véritable torture. Mon corps entier semblait se disloquer chaque fois que j'essayais de me mouvoir. Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, au mieux, un souvenir de moi-même.

« - Je peux comprendre votre frustration, compatissait mon infirmière personnelle, mais vous devriez être moins dure avec ces enfants. »

L'ancienne chanteuse de la compagnie Mittelfrank tendit un flacon de liquide rougeâtre à la lumière du jour qui perçait derrière la vitre de la pièce avant de s'approcher de moi.

« - Mais surtout avec vous même, souriait-elle maintenant. Buvez-ça. »

J'avalai le contenu du réceptacle sans poser de questions. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver de pire. Et pourtant... Le liquide me brûla la gorge, puis l'œsophage, avant de me donner l'impression de me consumer entièrement. J'entendis bientôt le cristal frapper le sol plusieurs fois alors que mes poumons crachaient leurs contenu péniblement. Si je pensais mon lot de souffrance à son maximum, c'était sans compter sur les étranges expériences de Manuela.

« - Bien, les plantes font leur effet, conclue-t-elle très rapidement. »

Mes yeux braquèrent ma collègue et l'expression satisfaite qui avait prit place sur son visage, avant que les effets de la décoction ne s'estompent et que je ne me détende enfin. L'air qui s'engouffra ensuite dans mes poumons et qui gonfla ma poitrine me parut plus pur que le souffle de la Déesse. Je respirai, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Je respirais.

« - Ne me remerciez pas, ceci est l'œuvre des élèves. »

Je levai un sourcil, peu sûre de comprendre. Ma dette ne semblait qu'être devenue un peu plus lourde.

« - Ashe et Edelgard ont passé une journée toute entière à récupérer des herbes médicinales sur les hauteur des montagnes d'Oghma, sans quoi, vous auriez du rester plusieurs jours de plus ici. »

Ils me désespéraient. Préférer perdre leur temps à faire de la cueillette plutôt qu'à se concentrer sur les examens qu'ils devaient bientôt passer. Je soupirai, et puis, réalisai. J'allais enfin pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie.

« - Ne pensez même pas à soulever la lame de votre épée, professeure. »

Les paroles de Manuela s'évaporèrent sur ses lèvres aussitôt prononcées, tant je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je n'eus aucune honte à mettre un mot sur ce que je ressentais à l'instant. C'était de la joie. Celle de me sentir à nouveau libre.

/

Après seulement vingt-quatre heures, où je pus retrouver le confort de ma chambre, je fis vite fi des conseils de diva. Si je ne pouvais plus me battre, ou m'entraîner, alors je n'étais même pas utile à moi-même. J'avais déjà du céder mes Aigles à un autre professeur le temps de ma convalescence, ce qui était suffisamment frustrant. Quelle ironie, je m'étais même attachée à mon rôle ici. Certains de mes élèves devaient d'ailleurs se réjouir, un en particulier, car mon remplaçant était un professeur qu'il admirait tout particulièrement. Qui d'autres pour prendre la place d'une personne aussi froide et détachée que moi que Jeritza, le chevalier à la lance. Je me rappelais encore les paroles de Caspar à mon arrivée à Garreg-Mach, lors de mon premier jour de classe.

Je pestai, et levai mon épée, dont le poids semblait étrangement avoir doublé. La douleur dans ma poitrine était à la hauteur de ma lame, levée vers le ciel. Je grimaçai. La morsure de Magdred marquait encore profondément mes chaires, quelle déception. Lorsque s'abattu mon bras, mon arme s'écrasa sur le sol et mes doigts trouvèrent mécaniquement la source de mes maux, pour se resserrer sur mes vêtements avec colère. Seigneur, comment pouvais-je ne serait-ce que me regarder en face si tout ce qui me définissait avait éphémèrement disparu ?

« - Je savais bien que je vous trouverais ici, entendis-je. »

Je me retournai pour trouver le visage aux traits durcis de la future impératrice, prise sur le fait. Je ramassai mon épée, que je fis tourner dans ma main, avant de la dévisager, au moins autant qu'elle-même était en train de le faire.

« - Vous ai-je déjà dit que vous étiez déraisonnable ?

\- Une fois. »

Je me positionnai de nouveau, mes pieds ancrés dans le sol terreux de la forêt environnant le monastère. La Déesse elle-même devait certainement ignorer par quelle puissance mystique Edelgard avait réussi à me trouver ici. J'avais pourtant fait en sorte de passer inaperçue, et avais surtout évité de croiser les élèves, toutes maisons confondues.

« - Me feriez-vous suivre, Edelgard ? Ou bien est-ce un hasard de toujours vous trouver sur mon chemin ? »

Son visage se fit un peu plus sévère, ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine comme chaque fois que je la provoquais, ou qu'elle se sentait contrariée. Cette fois, c'était certainement un peu des deux.

« - Vous n'étiez ni dans votre chambre, ni sur le terrain d'entraînement. »

Evidemment, je n'allais pas m'exposer aux yeux de tous, dans l'endroit le plus convoité du monastère. Et même si je n'avais pas été blessée, le sol sableux du terrain aurait certainement été le dernier endroit où je me serais rendue. Je détestais la foule, et ça, la souveraine le savait bien.

« - Anna m'a informé vous avoir pu passer les grilles du monastère, reprit la princesse héritière. Il n'a pas été très difficile de vous trouver. »

Anna ? Je pris quelques secondes avant de mettre un visage sur ce prénom, puis me souvins. C'était la marchande qui se tenait toujours sur la place du marché. Son commerce, particulier, proposait des objets qu'il était difficile de dénicher ailleurs, et même certaines informations. Aujourd'hui, tout se monnayait. Il n'y avait plus rien, ou presque, que l'on ne pouvait s'offrir en échange d'un certain nombre d'écus, ou bien d'autres choses...

« - Que comptez-vous faire, professeure ? Gaspiller votre énergie en vous agitant vainement de la sorte alors que l'on vous a préconisé le repos ? »

J'ignorai ses paroles qui se voulaient presque acerbes et lui tournai le dos avant de frapper douloureusement l'air de ma lame. Mes muscles se tétanisèrent, mon estomac me rappela à l'ordre, mais je n'en montrai rien. Seule l'expression de mon visage qu'elle ne pouvait observer trahissait ma souffrance.

« - Ce n'est pas seulement à sa force que l'on mesure le talent d'un soldat. »

Devait-elle toujours avoir le dernier mot ? Ou bien était-elle née pour sans cesse m'agacer ? Dans un cas comme dans un autre, sa présence ici me dérangeait. De quoi se mêlait-elle, après tout ?

« - Qu'êtes vous-donc venue faire ici, Edelgard ? Etes vous venue vous enquérir de mon état ou cherchez-vous à me défier ?

\- Vous êtes responsable des Aigles de Jais, professeure, me rappela ce dernier. Il est donc de votre devoir d'assumer cette responsabilité jusqu'au bout. Ou bien comptez-vous laisser la charge de votre classe au professeur Jeritza ? »

Je fis de nouveau face à l'Adrestienne dont le regard débordant d'arrogance me défiait. Qui essayait de provoquer l'autre ? Non, c'était bien autre chose. Armée de toute sa fierté, de son orgueil, l'héritière de l'empire me fit une nouvelle fois comprendre quelle était ma place à Garreg-Mach, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me rappeler où se trouvait la sienne.

« - D'autant plus que vous ne tiendriez pas plus d'une minute face à moi dans votre état. »

Ce n'était plus seulement son regard qui me défiait, mais toute sa personne. Je pouvais déjà sentir la colère monter en moi, et mon sang bouillonnant pulser dans mes veines. Je levai mon épée, avant de la planter férocement dans le sol. Ainsi, elle serait témoin de sa défaite.

« - Alors approchez, Edelgard, que je mesure la force de vos paroles, à moins que celles-ci ne soient vaines ? Montre-moi donc la profondeur de vos convictions ! »

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, plus aucune hésitation. Dans son regard, ou dans le mien, nos yeux reflétaient notre détermination. Et si ces dernières se voulaient contraires, seule la victoire nous donnerait raison. Echoué était inenvisageable.

« - Très bien, accepta la blanche en prenant position. Il n'y a donc que la force pour vous faire entendre raison, ajouta-t-elle. »

Un sourire esquissa mes lèvres au moment où la future impératrice s'élança sur moi sans faire preuve de retenue. Le contraire m'aurait déçu, j'en attendais beaucoup de mon poussin, surement plus que jamais. C'était donc un duel à mains nues, et j'avais bien l'intention de l'écraser.

J'esquivai le plat de sa main droite d'un pas sur le côté. Ses jambes vinrent danser derrière les miennes, elle avait anticipé. Je fus agréablement surprise de constater qu'elle s'était souvenue de mes mouvements. Ce n'était pas la meilleure de mes élèves pour rien, mais il en fallait bien plus pour me déstabiliser. J'attrapai son bras directeur avant de frapper son abdomen et de la faire reculer de quelques pas. Je n'aurais su dire si le choc avait été plus dure pour elle que le geste n'avait été douloureux pour moi, car je grimaçai derrière le sourire qu'affichait mon visage. Si je ne faisais pas attention, je risquai de rouvrir mes plaies. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser aux conséquences de ce combat que je vis la cape vermeille onduler et ses cheveux danser lorsqu'elle s'élança de nouveau vers moi. J'observai ses jambes bouger avec grâce et légèreté, rapidité, tout ce qui faisait d'elle cet Aigle vif et intrépide que je me surprenais parfois à admirer. Mes yeux ne comprirent pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite, alors que je m'apprêtai à esquiver l'assaut de la princesse impériale et que celle-ci se retrouva dans mon dos en un éclair, frappant durement entre mes omoplates.

« - Que cherchez-vous à prouver, professeure ? demanda fièrement l'impératrice et son regard de glace. La seule personne que vous essayez de convaincre ici, c'est vous ! »

Je fis plusieurs pas en arrière pour prendre une distance raisonnable avec mon aigle. Ce coup était calculé et parfaitement bien placé. Je m'agaçai de ne pas l'avoir vu venir, j'étais beaucoup trop lente.

« - C'est tout ce que vous avez, Edelgard ? La provoquai-je de plus belle. Cette seule attaque était-elle donc à la hauteur de votre ambition ? »

Ses yeux froncèrent, mais je m'élançai sur elle la première. Il était hors de question que je la laisse placer un second coup. Je fis taire ma douleur en me concentrant sur ses yeux parme, et sur la flamme qui y brûlait ardemment, qui me donnait envie de me dépasser encore plus, de lui faire mordre la poussière. Je fis pleuvoir mes poings, qu'elle esquivait non sans difficultés, sans pour autant reculer ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres. Quand était-elle devenue si forte ?

« - Pour accomplir ses objectifs, il faut déjà savoir rester en vie ! s'écria la blanche avec intensité.

\- Pensiez-vous vraiment à vos objectifs lorsque le froid de l'acier vous a transpercé à ma place ? »

S'en suivit un échange où seul le bruit de nos paumes se rencontrant prit place dans la clairière de la forêt. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tût pour écouter la ténacité de nos propos, la force de nos idéaux marqués par nos blessures. Jamais Edelgard ne m'avait tenue tête de la sorte, physiquement, mais surtout mentalement. Je savais la souveraine refuser de plier devant moi. Elle était remarquable, et impressionnante.

« - Une souveraine doit aussi savoir se sacrifier pour son peuple ! »

Je fis un bond en arrière et sentis mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma chaire. Ma frustration était telle que je ne sentais plus la douleur là où les flèches avaient profondément laissé leurs traces sur mon corps.

« - Votre peuple ? m'indignai-je. »

Je fulminai, et repensai à ses rêves, aux paroles de Rhea. Les deux vinrent très vite remplacer mes pensées et prendre place dans ma tête, imposant à mes yeux d'insupportables visions. Un avenir qu'il m'était impossible d'imaginer. L'aigle dans la gueule du dragon, dont le plumage carmin s'écraserait bientôt au sol. Inacceptable. Et s'il fallait la faire chuter pour l'empêcher de courir à sa perte, alors je préférais cent fois supporter sa haine que devoir vivre avec cette peine.

Je laissai son poing s'écraser dans mon abdomen pour saisir son bras et lui asséner à mon tour une puissante attaque entre les clavicules qui la fit chuter en arrière. Mon bassin vint se placer sur sa poitrine, mes genoux sur ses bras, entravant ses mouvements, alors que mes doigts enlaçaient fermement son cou. Il ne m'aurait suffit que de serrer un peu plus pour la priver d'oxygène, et lui extirper son dernier souffle de vie. Son regard autoritaire semblait s'être enraciné dans le mien.

« - Si vous voulez vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, devenez plus forte ! »

Je pouvais sentir ses poumons se gonfler irrégulièrement sous mes cuisses, et mes doigts, lentement, relâcher leur étreinte, au fur et à mesure que la douleur se répandait dans mon abdomen. Je sentais mon souffle difficile et saccadé, mon corps éprouvé. Elle n'avait pas été facile à maitriser, bien au contraire.

« - Vous êtes soudainement bien silencieuse, Edelgard.

\- Vos cheveux, professeure. »

Mes yeux quittèrent les siens pour observer les quelques mèches désordonnées devant mon visage. Elles avaient perdues leur teinte bleuet pour s'abandonner à celle du Jade.

/

Le soleil réchauffait ma peau de son étreinte printanière à l'orée de la forêt. Adossées à l'écorce d'un vieux chêne, l'héritière de l'empire et moi-même étions devenues bien silencieuses. Chacune de nous tentait d'apaiser notre esprit, et de retrouver le calme dont nous avions toutes deux besoin pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que nous regarder convenablement, sans lueur de défi dans les yeux. Peu importait les circonstances, Edelgard et moi-même n'arrivions à mettre de côté ce besoin de confrontation qui nous animait en permanence.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous, professeure ? s'enquit l'Aigle de Jais en brisant enfin les murmures de la nature.

\- Victorieuse. »

Je l'imaginais aisément sourire désespérément de ma réponse, ce qui ne fit qu'étirer le mien. Mon animosité avait déjà laissé place à la sérénité, alors que j'avais réussi à me prouver à moi-même que peu importait les blessures, je me relevais toujours. Mais à quel prix ? Je me tordais presque sur place alors que l'air que je venais d'expulser de mes poumons avait tâché mes mains.

« - Byleth, souffla l'impératrice en approchant de moi. »

Ses gants caressèrent le long de ma mâchoire alors que son regard distribuait de nouveau cette inquiétude sur le mien. Je laissai ses doigts effleurer mes lèvres et se tâcher de sang. A cet instant, je n'étais plus capable de la repousser, ni elle, ni la tendresse qu'elle me portait.

« - Vous ne m'avez jamais demandé d'explications, Edelgard, fis-je remarquer à mon aiglon.

\- J'osais espérer qu'elles viendraient de vous-même, mais vous restez toujours si secrète, même lorsque je me confie à vous. »

Je fermai les paupières un instant pour apprécier l'attention de la blanche. Si elle avait jusqu'à maintenant respecté mon silence, commençai moi-même à ressentir ce besoin de faire un pas vers elle. Mais comment procéder ? Chaque fois que les phrases se formaient dans ma tête, elles s'évanouissaient sur mes lèvres. Comment pouvais-je décemment lui parler de l'étroit lien que je partageai avec Rhea, contre lequel je restais impuissante ? Comment lui avouer que la plus grande de ses ennemies, ne me laisserait jamais être la plus fidèle de ses alliés ?

« - Je dois avouer que je les préfère au naturel. »

J'ouvris enfin les yeux pour trouver une mèche de mes cheveux enroulée sur les doigts fins gantés de blanc de la princesse. Ma crinière avait de nouveau retrouvée sa teinte bleuet, et j'imaginai qu'il en était de même pour mes iris. Tout ça semblait tellement fou, mais était pourtant bien réel.

« - J'ignorais tout du lien entre ma mère et Rhea, murmurai-je en fixant un point invisible dans l'horizon. »

Je ressentais maintenant ce besoin de me justifier, pour la rassurer, ou bien pour me convaincre moi-même. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne que ce destin qui s'imposait à moi n'était pas de mon fait, ni même du sien. Alors que tout nous opposait, l'ironie du sort avait mis Edelgard sur mon chemin, de toutes les façon possibles. C'était cruel.

« - Vous devriez apprendre à contrôler ce don, professeure, laissa échapper la souveraine en libérant mes cheveux. Peut-être cela vous éviterait-il de vous retrouver encore ainsi.

\- Et risquer de ne plus vous voir vous inquiéter autant pour moi ? M'amusai-je. »

Le plat de la main albâtre vint recouvrir les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme qui s'entre-ouvrirent sur un son que j'entendais pour la toute première fois de la sorte, mélodie des Dieux.

« - Qu'y a-t'il ? releva l'aigle que je ne quittais plus des yeux.

\- Votre rire, lui avouai-je. Il est magnifique. »

Ses joues se teintèrent de cette délicate couleur qui faisait chavirer mon esprit, et redoubler mon cœur. Quand elle m'apparaissait ainsi, dépourvue de masque ou de toute forme de semblant, la terre semblait s'arrêter de tourner, le temps paraissait se figer, pendant d'interminables secondes.

« - Byleth, reprit plus sérieusement l'Aigle de Jais. Dorénavant, nous viendront ici une fois par semaine pour travailler votre magie, continua-t-elle en se relevant. »

Je l'imitai et poussai sur mes jambes pour me lever, attrapant instinctivement sa main au passage, comme pour m'assurer que je ne la verrais pas s'envoler subitement et disparaitre devant mes yeux. L'idée de passer plus de temps avec la blanche était bien loin de me déplaire, mais je ne cessais de me demander s'il se cachait autre chose derrière cette proposition qu'elle m'imposait.

« - Cela afin d'en apprendre plus sur mes forces, mais surtout sur mes faiblesses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard de la future impératrice s'assombrit alors que son sourire reflétait presque le désespoir. Ses doigts entrelacèrent fermement les miens. J'avais vu juste, mais comment lui reprocher quand elle m'avait toujours fait part de ses craintes et de ses doutes quant à ma place sur l'immense échiquier de sa vie ? Moi-même ignorait de quelle couleur était teinté mon pelage.

« - Je me dois d'être parée à toute éventualité, ajouta l'oiseau d'un ton ferme. »

Je pris quelques secondes pour avaler ses paroles, sans oublier celles qu'avaient eu l'Archevêque quant à ses plans. Avais-je vraiment le pouvoir de la convaincre de tout arrêter ? Pouvais-je seulement lui demander de renoncer à ses ambitions qui avaient illuminé ou noirci son chemin depuis sa naissance ? Edelgard ne respirait que dans ce but, et lui demander d'abandonner ses projets, revenait tout simplement à lui ôter la vie, et à briser définitivement son âme. Quelle solution restait-il ?

« - Soyez sûre, Edelgard, que si vous devez un jour me trouver en travers de votre route, vous ne trouverez que la mort.

\- Il en va de même pour vous, Byleth. »

Nous nous faisions une promesse supplémentaire, qui s'opposait à celle que l'on s'était soufflé dans l'obscurité de nos nuits échangés, et qui accompagnait les sentiments que l'on avait laissé s'exprimer, éphémèrement.

« - Mais j'ose croire que ce jour ne verra jamais la lumière. »

_Une promesse que j'espérais, ne jamais avoir à tenir._


	42. Ch XLII - Le Venin du Serpent

_Bonjour,_

_Je poste ce chapitre 42 avec une journée de retard, mais au vu de sa taille, je ne pense pas que cela soit très dérangeant. C'est assez exceptionnel, d'habitude je m'arrange pour que mes chapitres soient plus courts._

_J'en profite également pour vous annoncer/informer que je vais peut-être faire une petite pause FF, et du coup, poster AI moins régulièrement. Je n'arrive pas à trouver la joie que j'avais auparavant d'écrire, de lire, et en ce moment, c'est un peu compliqué._

_J'ai écris ce chapitre sur un bloc note planquée pendant mon boulot, donc il sonnera peut-être un peu différent des autres, et il y aura possiblement encore plus de fautes. Désolée._

**La review des review (que je ferais courte car le chapitre est déjà assez long) :**

**Eatoce** : Encore première. Je m'éterniserai pas car je t'ai déjà plus ou moins répondu par MP. J'attends avec impatience ton analyse de ce chapitre ahah ! Merci d'être là.

**Arobyn** : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, et ton suivi. J'espère que tu ne quitteras pas le navire en route. Je regrette le contexte actuel des choses, vraiment. Enfin, pour répondre à ta review, oui ca commence sombre, mais j'aime bien quand c'est sombre, comme tu le sais. Pour la position, elle vient d'un fanart que je ne saurais retrouver, et Byleth gagne toujours, ahah ! Encore merci.

**Lucina** : Les chapitres sortent tous les 10 jours en fait, donc aucun rapport avec le jour de la semaine. Même si je vais peut-etre temporairement allongé le rythme car j'ai besoin de respirer un peu.

**Mijoqui** : Je me rappel même plus des trois scènes dont tu me parles (coucou la droguée aux tramadols ahah). Elle a pas « encore » dit merci ! *clin d'oeil* J'ai beaucoup aimé imaginer et écrire la scène finale à la fin, avec le rire, et la promesse qu'elles se font... Merci pour ta review !

_Bonne lecture, et à bientôt._

* * *

Chapitre XLII - Le Venin du Serpent

Les rayons du soleil vinrent très tôt frapper le monastère qui ne dormait déjà plus, ou bien était-ce seulement l'impression que donnaient les immenses murs labyrinthesques entre lesquels l'agitation résonnait. Si une chose était certaine, c'était que très peu d'élèves avaient sans doute fermés l'œil cette nuit, à Garreg-Mach. Et la journée qui venait de succéder à la nuit s'annonçait aussi longue qu'elle serait particulière.

Si beaucoup d'élèves voyaient demain comme ils avaient pu observer hier, aujourd'hui, tous avaient l'occasion de se rapprocher un peu plus des objectifs que certains rêvaient de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. L'échec n'était permis pour aucun d'entre eux, peu importaient les raisons. Chaque étudiant de l'académie des officiers avait ses raisons d'être ici, qu'elles soient purement politiques ou personnelles. Lions, Cerfs, et Aigles, tous avaient quelque chose à prouver. Aux autres, ou à eux-mêmes.

Les examens au certificat de changement d'aptitudes avaient été organisés sur la semaine entière. Il était évident qu'une seule journée ne serait pas suffisante pour évaluer tous ces futures membres de l'élite. La moitié d'entre eux était d'ailleurs déjà considérée comme telle, de par les maisons dans lesquelles tous ces fils et filles-de étaient nés. Pour les autres, dont les origines étaient bien plus modeste, les enjeux de ces examens n'en étaient que plus importants.

Le silence était roi dans la salle de classe des Aigles de Jais. Seul le bruit des plumes imprégnant les parchemins d'encre était permis, étouffé régulièrement par le bruit de mes talons frappant le sol lorsque je circulais dans les rangs. Pour qui était habitué au vacarme régulier de ces oiseaux, ce calme était déconcertant. Cela faisant presque deux heures que ces poussins bûchaient, deux interminables heures. Car si pour eux, chaque minute était précieuse, à moi me semblait être une éternité perdue. Je n'avais définitivement aucune patience.

Je me retournai vers mon bureau pour croiser le regard sombre de Seteth, les traits durcis et l'expression sévère. Les trois maisons étaient surveillées par deux enseignants, personne ne prenait les choses à la légère en ce qui concernait cet examen. Il suffisait d'ailleurs de regarder le visage des élèves pour se rendre compte de la tension et de l'importance de cette évaluation. Celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les précédentes. Si d'habitude, certains de mes aiglons affichaient un air serein ou un excès de confiance, aujourd'hui tous arboraient la même expression austère. Même la future impératrice.

Je circulai entre les tables de bois une énième fois que je ne comptais plus, scrutant un à un chacun des aigles. Je passai près de la blanche qui ne leva pas une seule seconde le nez de sa copie. C'était à peine si celle-ci me remarqua, portant fièrement son éternel masque fait d'indifférence. Son vassal, lui, ne manqua pas de creuser un peu plus profondément ma tombe de son regard, lorsque je lui adressai le mien. Je contournai le rouquin de mon groupe dont la concentration était à la hauteur de son ambition, me surpris à trouver Linhardt encore éveillé griffonnant le papier, puis m'arrêtai au bureau de la Brigilène qui prenait soin de choisir chaque mot qu'elle encrait sur son parchemin. Son Fódlien semblait nettement meilleur qu'à mon arrivée ici, elle avait fait des progrès remarquables. Je repris mon tour de table, esquissai un sourire sur les cheveux ébouriffés de Caspar, sur le calme de Flayn, avant de m'arrêter de nouveau. Ma main se posa furtivement sur l'épaule tremblante de l'archère qui tressaillit à mon contact. Si mon but avait été de la rassurer de ma présence, il fut plus qu'évident de constater que mon geste eut l'effet inverse de celui que j'avais espéré. Enfin, je regagnai mon bureau et pris place aux côtés du second en chef de l'armée. D'ici, je pouvais parfaitement voir chacun de mes protégés, et je n'en pouvais plus de tourner en rond de la sorte. Il était évident qu'aucun d'entre eux ne tenterait de tricher, et encore plus que cela n'échapperait ni à moi, si au conseiller de Rhea. Et personne n'était assez fou pour prendre le risque de se faire foudroyer par l'un de nous.

Après de longue minutes qui là encore, me parurent durer des heures, le bruit des talons de la première victime de cet examen se fit entendre. Sans aucune surprise, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les mèches blanches se soulevant et se mêlant aux ondulations vermeilles de la cape aux couleurs de l'empire. Les yeux parmes de cette dernière me fixèrent de leur intense couleur, avant que les gants blancs ne déposent délicatement le parchemin sous mon regard pantois. Tel était l'effet de la prestance de la future impératrice d'Adrestia.

Après cela, le cours du temps lui-même sembla s'accélérer, comme si le départ de la souveraine avait ouvert une faille dans ce dernier. L'ombre de l'impératrice ne tarda pas à venir me rendre à son tour sa copie, surement trop pressé de pouvoir suivre les faits-et-gestes de sa maîtresse, suivit de très près pas le lancier à la crinière de feu. Ma classe se vit dépossédée de mes élèves un à un, jusqu'au départ de Petra, près d'une heure après celui de sa déléguée. Et ainsi, prit fin la partie théorique de l'examen au changement de certificat d'aptitude des Aigles de Jais.

/

La semaine s'annonçait longue et difficile, autant pour les élèves que pour les professeur réquisitionnés dans les duels prévus pour évaluer les aptitudes au combat des membres des trois maisons. Il n'y avait pas de place pour le repos. Même l'après midi qui suivit l'examen théorique fût animée par les coups échangés des futurs pugilistes. Caspar et Raphaël avaient tous les deux brillés contre Alois, l'ancien bras droit de mon père. Les deux individus que tout opposait à part leurs estomacs sans limites avaient su tenir tête à l'homme un peu potelet. Je fus d'ailleurs tout autant surprise des compétences du chevalier de l'ordre qui m'avait insupporté le peu de fois où je l'avais croisé. Ce n'était donc pas seulement un homme au ventre un peu opulent.

Si la présence de tous les professeurs et des élèves n'était pas requise aux épreuves physique d'art de la guerre, je me devais d'assister à tous les combats. Après tout, mon évaluation était probablement la plus importante de toutes, car je ne les notais pas seulement sur leurs aptitudes actuelles, mais sur leur évolution. Et si la victoire n'était pas le but de tous ces duels, en plus des capacités défensives et offensives de tous ces jeunes combattants, une attention particulière était portée sur la stratégie que chacun des élèves adoptait face à des adversaires bien plus aguerris qu'eux. La mienne d'ailleurs, se concentra d'avantage sur le duel opposant mon mage noir à Hanneman. Curieuse de voir si le jeune homme se dévoilerait, je fus obligée d'admettre que le mystère entourant ce garçon me perturbait plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Son lien avec la future impératrice où sa façon de me condamner à brûler en enfer en permanence n'y étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Et sans surprise, je ne pus rien tirer de cet affrontement que je ne savais déjà: la démonstration de puissance qu'il nous offrait n'effleurait qu'à peine celle dont il était réellement capable. Et son esprit tactique défiait presque le génie du Cerf-d'Or qui avait affronté Shamir. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Claude et Hubert était les meilleurs tacticiens de Garreg-Mach, et que leur niveau dépassait même celui de la plupart des chevaliers. Si une guerre devait un jour être déclarée en Fódlan, le continent tout entier s'en verrait ravagé. Je ne fus pas la seule à assister aux duels de tous les aigles, et d'ailleurs des membres des trois maisons, car je n'avais pas manqué la présence d'Edelgard qui n'avait pas quitté le terrain d'entraînement des yeux une seule seconde depuis le début de la semaine. Alliés, ou bien futurs ennemis, la future impératrice ne laisserait rien au hasard.

/

La tension était palpable sur le terrain d'entraînement, et certainement à la hauteur de la mienne. Le sang qui parcourait mes veines semblait être en ébullition. Rester calme, à ma place, simple spectatrice de la scène sur laquelle j'aurais du me tenir mit ma patience à mal et accentua la frustration que je ressentais maintenant depuis des jours. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque s'éleva dans les airs la silhouette de mon élève qui esquiva un coup d'estoc de l'épée de Catherine. Cette dernière ne lui laissait pas une seule minute pour souffler et enchainait les attaques qu'une à une, la Brigilène esquivait avec grâce et souplesse. Même les yeux fermés, j'aurais pu reconnaitre le bruit de ses mouvements à peine inaudibles. Petra jouait de sa rapidité et du terrain, glissait sur la couche de poussière que les précédents combats avaient soulevée. Je sentis tous mes muscles se tendre à la seule pensée que son adversaire aurait du être moi. Foutues blessures. Seteth et Rhea m'avaient tous deux interdit de participer à l'examen, pour la partie pratique du moins. Et maintenant que ce duel qui aurait du être mien se jouait sous mes yeux brûlant de mon désir de combattre, je me sentis encore plus inutile. Je devais faire taire mon instinct, tel un loup muselé privé de chasse. L'affrontement opposant les deux épéistes dura de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le commandant en second de l'armée de l'Ordre n'annonce sa fin. Si mon Aigle de Jais crachait presque ses poumons, Catherine soufflait à peine. Ce chevalier semblait inébranlable, elle était impressionnante.

/

L'astre solaire entamait sa chute sur la toile bleue, me faisait grâce de sa chaleur printanière qui venait caresser ma peau. Ma lame frappait l'air, dansait dans le vent, renvoyait les rayons dorés lorsque le fer vibrait entre mes doigts. Je m'accordai un moment de solitude avec moi-même, consciente que celui-ci ne durerait pas. Après avoir passé un nombre d'heure incalculable sur le terrain d'entraînement où seuls mes yeux avaient été sollicités, l'havre de paix que m'offrait la forêt était un luxe où chaque seconde me permettait de m'échapper.

« - Dois-je m'étonner de vous trouver déjà ici ?

\- Et moi de ne vous voir arriver que maintenant ? »

Je ne pus empêcher mes lèvres d'esquisser un sourire pour répondre à celui qui illuminait déjà le visage de la future souveraine de l'empire. Mon regard se reporta ensuite sur la longue hache de fer que mon aigle tenait entre ses mains, et me rappela la raison de sa présence ici.

« - Je m'entretenais avec Petra, commença la blanche en se plaçant face à moi. Je tenais à la féliciter pour sa prestation. »

Je n'avais pas oublié à quel point Edelgard aimait l'acharnement, et Petra était la définition même de ce mot. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'Adrestienne avait beaucoup d'estime pour la jeune insulaire, et que celui-ci était réciproque.

« - Vous n'avez manquez aucun des duels.

\- Cela vous surprend-t-il ? »

Absolument pas. Je savais exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune souveraine, et elle n'avait pas assisté à tous les combats dans un but bienveillant, bien au contraire. Comme elle me l'avait si bien dit, elle devait se parer à toute éventualité.

Je m'élançai vers mon nouvel adversaire lorsque ce dernier fit un geste de la main pour me faire signe. Qu'il était agréable d'entendre le bruit du métal s'entrechoquant, surement plus que celui de mon épée pourfendant l'air. Je sentais toute la tension accumulée depuis notre dernier combat ressortir à la seule façon dont mes doigts se serraient sur la poignée de mon arme. J'avais assez d'énergie pour briser le fer de sa hache en éclat d'un seul coup de taille. Je devais tout de même reconnaitre le choix de son arme des plus stratégiques. Le fer étant moins dense que l'acier et l'argent, il lui permettait plus de rapidité et plus de précision, au détriment de la force. Face à moi, cette technique était bien la plus réfléchie.

« - Est-ce tout ce que vous avez là, Edelgard ? m'exclamai-je quand elle bloqua ma lame avant de reculer.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes encore convalescente, Professeure ?

\- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous du fait de me ménager ou non ? »

Je ne lui laissai le temps de répondre que j'enchainai avec plusieurs coups d'estocs qui firent prendre encore plus de distance à l'aigle qui ne pouvait que m'esquiver. La précision d'une épée pouvait déstabiliser le plus compétant des guerriers. Nous continuâmes un moment comme ça, avant de reprendre nos souffles.

« - Je pense que vous n'avez plus rien à apprendre sur le maniement d'une épée, Professeure, affirma la déléguée en posant le dessus de sa main sur sa hanche. Et vous savez que nous ne sommes pas ici pour ça.

\- Vous êtes seulement ici pour en apprendre plus sur la magie que je possède, répondis-je. Mais dites moi plutôt, Edelgard, est-ce pour moi ou bien pour vous que vous êtes là ?

\- Ne le prenez pas ainsi, Professeure. Je ne vous ai jamais caché mes intentions.

\- Peu importe, pestai-je. Quoique vous puissiez découvrir, je vous ferai toujours plier.

\- Je vous trouve bien sûre de vous. N'êtes vous pas la première à nous apprendre qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son adversaire ? »

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais je m'étais jurée de ne jamais la laisser me battre, elle ou quiconque. Et même si son regard me foudroyait maintenant de son orgueil et de toute sa fierté, elle en avait parfaitement conscience. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison précisément qu'elle ne cessait de me défier. Et la réciprocité était encore plus vraie.

« - Admettez-le, même dans mon état, vous êtes incapable de me mettre à terre. »

Ses traits se durcirent quand ses sourcils froncèrent. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la provoquer, de la défier, en permanence. De la pousser à bout. Car c'était bien la seule façon pour moi de la rapprocher de son but. J'étais son professeur, après tout, et je savais pertinemment que veiller sur elle ne serait jamais suffisant, et que ce n'était pas mon rôle.

« - Un jour viendra où vous regretterez d'avoir tenus pareils propos.

\- Seigneur, son Altesse est outragée ? »

Ce fut son tour de ne me laisser le temps de répondre, que la future impératrice se jetait déjà sur moi, la hargne marquée sur sa peau d'ivoire. Mes paroles semblaient résonner dans chacune de ses attaques que je parais une à une. Malgré la rage qui accompagnait ses gestes, Edelgard ne se laissait pas déstabiliser. Elle avait vraiment l'étoffe d'une souveraine. Et cela me fit une fois de plus me demander quelle pourrait être ma place à ses côtés. Sa force et la mesure de ses ambitions étaient si grandes que cela ne laissait d'espace à rien d'autre qu'à elle-même.

« - Je suis Edelgard von Hresvelg, future impératrice d'Adrestia, et je ne laisserai personne me sous-estimer de la sorte, hurla presque la blanche."

Sa hache s'éleva dans les airs avant de s'abattre sur moi avec fureur. Mes pieds glissèrent sur le sol lorsque l'acier de ma lame vint faire obstacle au fer de la sienne. Je venais de rallumer des braises qui ne s'étaient jamais éteintes. Comme je l'avais espéré. Si je pouvais affirmer une chose, c'était que la relation qu'Edelgard et moi partagions était intense, et ce sous tous les aspects possibles.

Tous ses gestes reflétaient sa détermination et son désir de vaincre. Plus encore, de m'écraser. Elle ne me laissait pas une seule seconde de répit pour que je puisse placer un coup, et ce n'était pas en faisant preuve de retenue que ma lame percerait le mur que les attaques de sa hache avaient élevé devant moi. Malgré sa position offensive, elle ne me laissait aucune ouverture. Je devais passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Sa prochaine attaque ouvrit la faille dans ses défenses. Le plat de mon épée glissa sur le tranchant de la hache en nous offrant une traînée d'étincelles. Je bloquai mon arme sous la courbe de la sienne, avant de glisser les doigts sur l'extrémité de la mienne. Lorsque le métal froid rencontra la chaleur de ma peau, je reculai les épaules pour attirer l'aigle vers moi et plaçai rapidement ma jambe derrière les siennes pour la faire chuter et la désarmer au passage. L'arme lourde percuta le sol sous les braises parme qui m'incendièrent.

« - Vous mettez tant d'énergie à me prouver que vous êtes la plus forte, professeure, mais c'est pourtant bien autre que vous qui se tenait sur le terrain d'entraînement ce matin. Ou à votre place la semaine passée. »

Mes phalanges rencontrèrent le sol terreux lorsque la cape rouge de l'Adrestienne ondula sous mes yeux quand elle m'esquiva d'une roulade sur le côté. Je l'entendis se relever, et plantai mon épée dans le sol. Il était hors de question que je mette à terre une personne désarmée, mais pendant une vrai bataille, elle serait déjà morte entre mes mains. Elle avait ce don, celui de me mettre hors de moi en ouvrant à peine la bouche. Pour ce qui était de la provocation, il n'y en avait pas une pour rattraper l'autre, et la tension qui en ressortait était à la hauteur de toute l'estime que je lui portais, et que je ne lui avouerais jamais.

« - Ouvrez-les yeux, et admettez que la situation vous échappe. »

Son arrogance m'irritait autant que les aiguilles de pin qui s'étaient glissées sous ma cape. J'attrapai sa main quand celle-ci effleura mon visage. Son souffle s'échappa près du mien, ses yeux s'enracinèrent dans mon regard. Son genoux percuta mon abdomen avant qu'elle ne tourne sur elle-même pour se libérer et m'envoyer son coude entre mes côtes. En quelques secondes, je perdis mon équilibre, et nous nous écrasâmes douloureusement au sol.

« - Vous n'avez toujours pas compris ? m'interpella la souveraine en ramenant une mèche de mes cheveux devant moi. Ce sont vos émotions. »

J'écarquillai les yeux devant son sourire satisfait, et restai stupéfaite de sa manipulation. Edelgard n'était pas seulement arrogante, mais se révélait également calculatrice. Sacré bout de femme, pensai-je alors.

« - J'ai gagné, affirma l'aigle à califourchon sur mon bassin.

\- Pas tout à fait, rétorquai-je en baissant à peine les yeux.

\- Quand avez vous... ? »

J'entendis la future impératrice souffler lorsqu'elle remarqua la petite lame de métal au pommeau bleu que je lui avais subtilisée, pointée sur son abdomen. Je n'avais pas manqué d'observer qu'elle l'avait toujours accroché à la taille, planquée dans son dos. Et il aurait été indigne pour une mercenaire de mon rang de ne pas utiliser le _joker_ que mon adversaire m'offrait pour remporter la victoire.

Je poussai sur mes coudes pour me relever quand l'Aigle de Jais saisit la petite arme pour la ranger dans son fourreau après l'avoir observé quelques instants. Dure devait être la défaite, mais pas seulement. Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit sembla ailleurs.

« - Garder cette arme sur vous à précipiter votre défaite, chuchotai-je.

\- Je ne me sépare jamais de cette dague. »

Son regard m'interpella, au moins autant que l'expression de son visage.

« - C'est à un cadeau qui me vient de Dimitri, de l'époque où je vivais au Royaume. »

Encore le prince de Faerghus, désespérai-je. Même si j'étais dans un premier temps agacée d'entendre le prénom du lion, je me sentis ensuite rassurée de l'entendre se confier à moi, encore une fois. Malgré toutes les tensions apparues entre la future impératrice et moi, malgré ses doutes, malgré les miens, j'aimais croire qu'elle me faisait toujours confiance. Si à certains cela pouvait paraitre risible, à moi, représentait beaucoup.

« - El. »

Ses prunelles irradièrent sur moi lorsque son surnom s'échappa de mes lèvres entre-ouvertes. Combien d'hommes étais-je prête à tuer pour avoir l'occasion de voir son regard s'illuminer ainsi chaque jour ?

Je poussai un peu plus sur mes avant-bras pour me relever. Mes doigts vinrent effleurer son visage avant de le saisir. Une main longea sa joue pour passer derrière sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos. Je m'approchai, et fis ses lèvres miennes. Mon cœur se mit à battre violemment dans ma poitrine, assez pour entendre ses assauts résonner dans ma tête. Ces derniers ne se firent qu'un peu plus intenses lorsque la langue de la souveraine vint trouver la mienne en glissant dans ma bouche. J'entourai sa taille, collait son bassin contre le mien, et me rappelai ô combien je la désirais. Je me fis violence, chassai toutes mes pensées, car à cet instant, j'avais terriblement envie d'elle.

« - Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, Edelgard, soufflai-je avant de reprendre mon souffle. »

Plus qu'un fait, je devais trouver un moyen de mettre fin à cet échange dangereux, et de faire taire mes pulsions animales qui me hurlaient de l'allonger sur le sol, ici et maintenant, de la faire mienne, avec le ciel et le soleil pour seuls témoins.

Je sentis la chaleur des cuisses de la future impératrice quitter les miennes. J'observai sa cape retomber sur son épaule, puis saisis la main qu'elle me tendit pour me relever.

« - Vous portez toujours des gants, Edelgard, lui fis-je remarquer en resserrant mes doigts. Avez-vous peur que vos cicatrices ébranlent votre image de souveraine ? »

Cette dernière resta silencieuse de longues secondes, avant de me répondre.

« - Je suis la seule héritière de l'empire. La dernière, plus précisément, corrigea l'aigle. Je refuse que mon peuple me considère seulement ainsi.

\- Je doutes que les autres aient une telle image de vous.

\- Et vous avez probablement raison. J'ai tout fait pour être digne du titre dont j'ai hérité. Je ne l'ai pas seulement porté, j'ai également prouvé que je le méritais. »

Si je trouvais déjà la beauté d'Edelgard incroyable, celle de son âme l'était encore plus. Et la grandeur de celle-ci n'avait rien à envier à celle des plus grands souverains. J'avais parfaitement conscience que les ambitions de personnes telle que la future impératrice pouvaient les mener loin, ou au contraire, causer leur chute prématurément. C'était bien cette seconde option, qui m'effrayait.

« - C'est également pour cette raison que je n'échouerai pas demain, reprit l'Adrestienne en regardant le monastère dessiné dans les montagnes d'Oghma. Je serai _Lord_, quoiqu'il arrive, mais ça ne sera pas uniquement par succession. »

A qui cette femme avait-elle encore besoin de prouver sa valeur ? Certainement pas à moi.

/

Je peinai à arriver jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement tant la foule était dense. Evidemment, celui-ci ne pouvait accueillir l'ensemble des élèves, professeurs et chevalier, et nombreux étaient les spectateurs voulant assister aux duels des trois futurs souverains des nations de Fódlan. Certains visages m'étaient même inconnus, et je n'aurais pas risqué grand-chose à affirmer que des visiteurs s'étaient rendus à Garreg-Mach uniquement dans le but d'assister aux duels de leurs futurs dirigeants. Tout ce monde était insupportable, particulièrement pour moi, et encore plus lorsque je me heurtai à une masse dont l'odeur m'était plus que familière. Je levai les yeux et soupirai avant de contourner le mastodonte. Je n'avais pas revu l'homme depuis sa visite furtive à l'infirmerie durant laquelle j'eus du mal à décrocher deux mots.

« - Tu n'encourages pas ton vieux père ? »

Mon corps se figea avant que je me retourne et me confronte aux yeux alezan du mercenaire.

« - T'encourager ? répétai-je.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Rhea m'a désigné pour affronter la blandine de l'empire, marmonna la bête en se frottant nonchalamment le menton comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose l'ennuyait. »

Je mis une minute à assimiler les paroles de mon père. Gilbert devait être l'adversaire de mon aigle, pourquoi diable l'Archevêque aurait prit cette étrange décision ? Je ne comprenais pas. Les deux hommes étaient peut-être des armoires à glace, ils ne se battaient pas du tout de la même façon, et je n'avais définitivement pas préparé Edelgard à combattre un mercenaire du niveau de Jeralt.

Je me ruai à travers la foule, ne prenant la peine de m'excuser auprès des personnes que je bousculai régulièrement. Il fallait que je la trouve. J'approchai enfin les grandes portes du terrain, non sans mal, et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur avant d'enfin apercevoir mon élève, attendant patiemment que la lionne au pelage rose ne termine son combat.

« - Edelgard ! l'interpelai-je en plaçant ma main sur son épaule mécaniquement. »

Je repris le souffle dont la foule m'avait privé avant de planter mon regard sérieusement dans le sien.

« - Mon père. Vous allez affronter mon père. »

Mes paroles n'effleurèrent ni le calme ni le sang-froid de la princesse impériale. Fidèle à elle même, celle-ci ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion, ou bien cette nouvelle information ne l'ébranlait pas le moins du monde. Comme elle l'avait si bien affirmé la veille, elle n'échouerait pas. Peu importait son adversaire. Voila ce que reflétaient maintenant ses yeux: l'assurance de ressortir victorieuse. L'Adrestienne avait bien conscience qu'il lui était inutile de mettre son adversaire hors de combat, il lui suffisait simplement de lui tenir tête et de montrer de quoi elle était capable. Mais face au briseur de lames, combien de temps pourrait-elle tenir avant de plier ? Je n'eus le temps de me poser plus de question, la voix de Seteth s'éleva dans les gradins, annonçant la fin de l'affrontement en cours, et précipitant le début du prochain. Le sien. Elle était la dernière à passer.

« - Tout ira bien, affirma calmement l'Aigle de Jais. J'ai eu un excellent professeur. »

Son sourire se voulait rassurant, mais je ne pouvais empêcher les images de mon père combattant bestialement ses ennemis de ressurgir dans ma tête. Malgré ça, je devais lui faire confiance.

« - Edelgard, sachez qu'aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas seulement là en tant que professeur. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. Elle avait parfaitement comprit ce que mes mots signifiaient, pour elle, mais surtout pour moi.

_« Edelgard von Hresvelg ! »_

Et son tour arriva. Je pris place sous les préaux du terrain d'entrainement, théâtre du dernier affrontement qui clôturerait les examens de changement de certificat d'aptitudes, suivant du regard mon aigle qui se plaça au centre de la scène. Et puis, mon père fit son entrée, revêtu d'une armure de chevalier aux couleurs de l'Ordre de Seiros, dont le blason ondulait fièrement sur la cape blanche qui retombait dans son dos. Je fixai ce dernier de longues secondes, presque sûre de comprendre pourquoi l'homme était ainsi accoutré. Une discussion entre nous allait devoir s'imposer.

J'observai les nombreux individus venus s'agglutiner dans l'ombre du terrain. Des nobles, beaucoup de nobles, des professeurs, et surement aussi tous les chevaliers. Rhea était là également, à l'écart derrière Seteth qui allait annoncer le premier assaut, accompagné de la jeune sœur de ce dernier. Plus loin, Claude et Dimitri étaient venus observer la scène, et la performance de la future impératrice. Si le Lion de Faerghus était peut-être ici pour soutenir sa _sœur_, je savais que le Cerf ne faisait qu'amasser diverses informations sur les meilleurs combattants de Fódlan, en parfait stratège qu'il était. Je remarquai aussi Hubert, en face de moi, de l'autre côté du terrain, qui me surveillait au moins tout autant qu'il regardait sa souveraine, sinon plus encore. Quoiqu'il en fut, tous les regards était maintenant braqués sur Edelgard. Y comprit le mien.

Pour ce combat particulier, la jeune femme avait revêtu la tenue typique des combattants. Le talon de ses bottines avaient laissé place au plat de bottes souples remontant sur ses genoux. Son uniforme et sa cape rouges avaient été remplacé par une armure de cuire, renforcée sur la poitrine et les épaules. Des gants dans la même matière que le reste de son équipement couvraient ses mains, ne laissant apparaitre que les dernières phalanges de ses doigts, et remontaient jusqu'au niveau de ses coudes, les bras laissés à nu. C'était la première fois que je voyais Edelgard dans cette tenue, sans ses dorures, et malgré tout, elle dégageait toujours autant de charisme et de prestance, même habillée comme une simple guerrière.

Le choix de son arme avait été murement réfléchi, une hache en argent. Bien plus courte, mais bien plus lourde que celle de fer. Elle perdait en rapidité, mais gagnait en force. Face à un adversaire tel que Gilbert ou Jeralt, c'était sans doute la plus adaptée. Contrairement à moi, les hommes étaient plus grands, plus costauds, mais aussi plus lent, et une hache en fer n'aurait pas tenu quelques minutes contre leur puissance brute. Gilbert était un chevalier très respecté, dont les compétences n'étaient pas à remettre en question, mais mon père... C'était un monstre. Intelligent, et fin stratège, il avait su faire de toutes ses faiblesses des avantages. Je n'avais jamais trouvé de faille pour le battre, et tous nos affrontements s'étaient toujours terminés par ma défaite. J'avais beau connaitre ses stratégies et ses mouvements par cœur, la fin restait toujours la même.

« - Vous pouvez commencer ! »

Les deux individus décrivirent lentement des mouvements circulaires sur le terrain en ne cessant de se fixer. Mon père avait son sourire sur les lèvres, celui qui précédait toujours un combat qu'il savait être épique. Quant à Edelgard, elle jaugeait l'individu sans se précipiter. Mon poussin avait bien apprit de ses leçons, j'espérais que cela soit suffisant, mais surtout que mon père saurait faire preuve de retenue. On ne l'appelait pas le briseur de lame pour rien, et cette réputation venait du fait que peut importait l'arme de son adversaire, celle-ci se brisait en éclat sous la puissance de ses assauts.

La poussière se souleva sous les bottes métalliques de l'homme en armure qui se jeta à une vitesse impressionnante sur mon oiseau qui para de justesse avant de reculer de plusieurs mètres. Ce que je craignais était en train de se produire, le mercenaire prenait du plaisir à combattre la blanche, et il n'avait pas l'intention de la ménager. Qui avait quelque chose à prouver ici ? Lui, ou Edelgard ?

Mon Aigle tenta un coup mais l'homme aux cheveux châtain le contra avec une facilité déconcertante avant de propulser le rapace à une distance qu'il réduisit aussitôt en attaquant à son tour. Mon élève esquiva, la lame fit trembler le sol à sa rencontre, et le sourire sur le visage de mon père s'étira un peu plus quand sa cape aux couleurs de l'église retomba. L'aiglon s'était changé en proie, qui ne pouvait que désespérément tenter d'échapper aux crocs du loup affamé. Je serrai les dents, les poings, et ne manquai une seule seconde de ce spectacle. A ce rythme, la princesse héritière allait finir essoufflée avant même d'avoir pu ne serait-ce que tenter d'effleurer mon père. Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ?

Je suivis les mouvements de mon aigle qui s'époumonait en échappant aux assaut de la bête, avant de remarquer l'Archevêque, les lèvres finement étirées, et ses yeux de jade, braqués sur moi. Etait-ce son œuvre ? Si je doutais jusqu'à maintenant, son air particulièrement satisfait lorsque nos regards se rencontrèrent me conforta dans cette idée. Quelle était son attention, s'acharner sur Edelgard, ou bien était-ce moi, la cible de cette mascarade ? Je pestai, avant que mon attention ne se reporte sur le duel, attirée par le bruit des métaux s'entrechoquant.

L'Aigle de Jais venait de parer une attaque frontale de Jeralt sans reculer. Le manche de la lame d'argent faisait obstacle à la courbe de l'acier. Les images de notre dernier affrontement me revinrent aussitôt en tête, elle allait reculer, et puis... Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine quand la future impératrice tourna sur elle même dans un jeu de jambes souple et rapide. Sa silhouette disparue quelques secondes derrière celle de mon père, mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine, et enfin... Edelgard fut de nouveau propulsée à plusieurs mètres de son adversaire. Comment diable avait-il pu si vite lire ses mouvements ? La réponse m'interpella. C'était parce que j'aurais fais exactement la même chose.

« - Tout va bien se passer, entendis-je. Edelgard a bien trop de fierté pour se laisser écraser si facilement. »

Je tournai et baissai la tête avant de rencontrer les prunelles incarnadin de la petite cerf d'or qui approcha de moi, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle.

« - Aaaaah, il ne devrait pas être autoriser de faire combattre les élèves de la sorte. »

La précédente combattante nous rejoignit bientôt, les joues encore rougies par les efforts, dans la même tenue que celle que portait mon poussin.

« - Regardez mes bras, Professeure, pensez-vous réellement qu'ils devraient porter une arme si lourde ? »

Je ne répondis à cette question qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Hilda avait consciemment décidé de passer cette spécialité, et d'après les échanges que j'avais pu intercepter en arrivant, elle s'en était sortie haut-la-main contre Gilbert.

« - Pourquoi l'église a-t-elle désigné un second professeur pour ce combat ? marmonna la plus jeune des deux biches.

\- Peut-être était-il épuisé après nous avoir combattu Dedue et moi, proposa la rose. »

Personne n'était convaincu, et certainement pas moi. Lysithea non plus, d'ailleurs, car son air sérieux ne laissait guère penser à un hasard. C'était un test, j'en étais persuadée, et me demandais toujours à qui il était réellement destiné.

« - Oh. »

Je relevai la tête. Mes yeux écarquillés redessinèrent les courbes des mèches blanches qui se soulevèrent dans le vent. J'aperçu les prunelles parme brûler ardemment, avant d'être éblouie par les rayons du soleil. Je ne pus me demander comment Edelgard avait réussi à s'élever ainsi au dessus des deux mètres de taille que représentait mon père, que le vacarme provoqué par la rencontre entre la lame d'argent et le manche d'acier capta toutes mes pensées. Le mastodonte fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, quand les bottes de l'aigle caressèrent de nouveau le sol terreux. Et ça ne s'arrêta pas là. Un genoux à terre, la jambe fléchie, l'Adrestienne poussa sur ses cuisses pour enfoncer douloureusement ses épaules dans les côtes du mercenaire déstabilisé pour le faire reculer un mètre plus loin. Les joues de mon aigle avaient perdu leur teinte ivoirine, bouche grande ouverte, canines apparentes, ses poumons semblaient tenter de se remplir douloureusement. Quant à sa rage, je l'entendais s'échapper silencieusement et prendre entièrement possession d'elle.

« - C'est terminé ! »

La foule se tût, avant que des chuchotements ne se firent de nouveau entendre. Les voix se mêlaient tant les unes aux autres que je n'arrivais à comprendre aucune des conversations. Mais ce qui sortait le plus souvent des bouches de tous les spectateurs ahuris, c'était son nom. Edelgard von Hresvelg. Future impératrice d'Adrestia.

/

L'archevêque, les chevaliers, ainsi que l'ensemble des professeurs furent rassemblés l'après-midi qui suivit l'examen des futurs combattant maniant la hache. Toute l'assemblée s'était mise d'accord sur le fait que chaque membre des trois maisons avait réussi la partie pratique de leur évaluation. En ce qui concernait le théorique, j'avais la veille au soir terminé de corriger la dernière de mes copies. Hanneman, Manuela et moi-même nous étions distribués un tiers des parchemins aléatoirement, et anonymement. Il n'y avait qu'un numéro pour identifier les élèves, et ce afin d'éviter d'être influencés. J'avais reconnu l'écriture très brouillonne de Caspar, et les boucles délicates de Dorothea. Je me souvins également avoir sourit sur la plume de l'aigle qui avait plusieurs fois partagé mon lit. Je connaissais maintenant assez bien mes élèves pour connaitre leurs empruntes. Les fautes de langue de Petra, par exemple, ne pouvaient échapper à mon œil, pas plus que la façon très terre-à-terre et parfois sombre qu'avait Hubert de tenir ses discours, à la différence de Ferdinand, qui lui, voyait du bon partout et dont la copie rayonnait ainsi de positivité, peu importait le sujet évoqué. A l'unanimité, nous décidâmes que tous les élèves avaient validés, et certains non sans mal, leur examen. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Les élèves avaient tous été rassemblés dans les salles de classe de leur maison. Je me dirigeai maintenant vers celle des aigles. Je n'avais jamais trouvé notre étendard flotter aussi dignement devant nos portes. Je n'avais pas honte de le dire, j'étais très fière de mes protégés. De chacun d'entre eux.

« - Professeure ? M'interpella une voix rauque. »

Je me retournai après avoir franchie les portes du hall de réception pour rencontrer une silhouette qui m'était bien familière, tapis dans l'ombre que la chute de l'astre solaire sur le ciel avait créé un peu partout à Garreg-Mach. Le regard froid et assassin du jeune homme était aussi aiguisé que ma lame.

« - Vous n'êtes pas avec les autres, Hubert ?

\- Participer aux célébrations ou aux festivités n'a jamais fait partie de mes attributions, Professeure. D'autant plus que je désirais m'entretenir avec vous. »

Son calme était presque dérangeant, au moins autant que sa façon de s'adresser à moi et de me regarder comme si j'étais déjà morte.

« - Je tenais à vous rendre ceci. Il me semble que cela vous appartient. »

J'attrapai le parchemin froissé et plié négligemment que j'aurais pu reconnaitre entre milles, mon regard ne décrochant pas une seule seconde du sien.

« - Inutile de vous demander pourquoi je l'ai en ma possession, me souffla l'homme qui sembla lire mes pensées. Je l'ai trouvé alors que je veillais à la sécurité de Dame Edelgard, il y a plusieurs nuits de cela déjà. »

Ses prunelles vertes reflétaient son assurance tout comme son désir de me voir disparaitre. Je n'avais plus aucuns doutes là dessus. Pour le vassal de l'héritière Adrestienne, je ne représentais qu'un danger, une nuisance dont il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite.

« - Soyez sans crainte, je n'en ai eu aucune utilité, ni moi ni personne d'ailleurs.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir rapporté plus tôt dans ce cas ?

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. Car vous observer aurait été bien moins intéressant, sourit sournoisement le mage noir. »

Cet individu ne m'inspirait que la méfiance, et la réciprocité était encore plus vrai. Et pourtant, lui et Edelgard semblaient si proches. Peut-être trop. La loyauté du fils Vestra pour sa maitresse était telle qu'il était prêt à tout pour s'assurer qu'elle atteigne ses buts. Peu importait qui il devait faire disparaitre. Il me l'avait plus d'une fois fait comprendre.

« - Aussi grande puisse-être votre affection pour son Altesse, Professeure, et la sienne à votre égard, sachez que vous n'êtes qu'un obstacle qu'il me serait très aisé d'éliminer, pour son bien, et pour le votre. »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Un frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébrale comme lorsque j'affrontai de puissants adversaires. Il était indéniable que Hubert en était un, et ses menaces n'étaient pas prononcées à la légère.

« - Edelgard ne vous le pardonnerait jamais, lui lançai-je.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin du pardon de Dame Edelgard, mais seulement de la voir accomplir ses rêves. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je serai toujours dans son ombre pour veiller à ce que personne ne se mette en travers de sa route. »

Ma main chercha mécaniquement le pommeau de mon épée, accroché à ma taille, ce qui étira le sourire vil du plus stratège des aigles. Celui-ci laissait tomber ses plumes pour se révéler à moi tel qu'il était réellement. Un manipulateur, et un parfait assassin.

« - En tant qu'ami, Dame Edelgard me ferait certainement exécuter, souffla le jeune homme. Mais en tant que conseiller et ministre de la maison Impériale, reprit-il, son Altesse sait qu'elle ne peut pas se le permettre. »

Ses paroles menaçantes suintaient le danger, assez pour devoir retenir ma main prête à brandir ma lame pour lui trancher la gorge. Je ne savais si je devais le considérer comme mon élève, ou bien comme mon ennemi. Probablement les deux à la fois. Si je m'étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui demandée s'il y avait quelque chose de plus glaçant que le regard du mage, trouvai ici et maintenant une réponse. Son sourire, et ses lèvres sournoisement étirées desquelles s'échappaient un des poisons les plus mortels.

_La mort teintait chacune de ses paroles et assombrissait mes pensées._


	43. Ch XLIII - Escapade Animalesque

_Hello !_

_Bon j'ai décidé de posté même si je suis totalement à la bourre dans mon planning. Et pour cause, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction. Un crossover entre Fire Emblem et Smash Bros. avec du Edeleth et du Azurrin, ahah ! Un vrai challenge ! Elle est dispo sur mon profils pour les intéressés, des avis me feraient fort plaisir !_

_Pour parler de ce chapitre, ce n'est vraiment pas mon préféré... Je vous avoue qu'il comble un peu du vide ! xD_

**La review des review :**

**Eatoce** : Toujours la première à répondre ahah ! (c'est bien la, hein ? xD). Je suis si contente ! J'ai écris ce chapitre cachée alors que je devais bosser du coup j'étais vraiment pas sûre du rendu ! Mais je vois que ça t'a plu ! héhé ! Byleth ne veut pas perdre contre El ! Jamais ! Même si au fond, la battre prouverait qu'elle est assez forte. Mais ca voudrait dire pour elle que El serait assez puissante pour aller risquer encore plus sa vie ! Quel dilemme ! Le combat El vs. Jeralt a été difficile a écrire car forcément, El ne pouvait pas gagner ! Mais elle devait réussir cet examen ! Je suis super contente du résultat ! Et la liste n'a pas disparue ahahah ! Et Hubert fait en effet, froid dans le dos ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D A bientot ! :3

**Lucina** : Merci ! :D Et je t'en prie, même si j'ai déjà oublié la question xD

**Aro** : Oh oh j'entends le tic tac de la penduuuuule quand on est dans la salle d'exam ! Moi aussi j'étais la première à sortir, souvent car j'avais finit ou bien que je rendais copie blanche :3 Alois je ne l'aime pas non plus ! Comment ça ca se voit pas ? :3 Ah, qui te dis que je n'ai pas prévue de le faire :3 et aussi de lui apprendre auutre chose (a) mais bon, tu le sauras bien vite ! Je suis curieuse de connaitre tes théories tout de même ! La dague de Dimitri ! :D Je voulais vraiment lui donner une sorte d'importance car bah, elle l'est ! xD Mais la liste de questtions, j'avais dit qu'elle tomberait pas dans l'oubli ! J'essaie d'éviter les détails inutiles quand même xD Si j'en ai parlé c'est que y'avait une raison ! Merci pour ta review !

**Mijojo** : Peut-être qu'il y avait moins de faute que ce que je pensais ! xD J'ai essayer de faire une petite référence au caractère de chacun ouais xD Mais y'a beaucoup d'aigles quand même xD J'aime bien les faire comme ça, El et Byleth, à toujorus se chercher et se défier ! Et la dague... quelle belle raison encore pour que El perde le duel ! Oh... *bave sur le cookie de la victoire* (je pourrais faire un recueil d'OS avec cookie dans chaque chapitre XDD) Merciiii

_Sur ce, enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre XLIII - Escapade Animalesque

_L'air est chargé de cette odeur ferreuse. Familière, elle n'en est pas chaque fois moins singulière. Le ciel gronde, libère sa haine, ou bien est-ce seulement le bruit des haches et des épées partageant une dernière danse, funeste échange. La tonnerre fait taire les plaintes, étouffe les cris, la pluie transcende les pleurs, accentue l'agonie. Le chaos est roi, la terreur est reine, seul l'effroi règne. De cette désolation, la peur est désormais unique souveraine. _

_Au cœur de ce massacre, j'entends mon nom. Celui-là même qui somme ma raison. Mais rien ne parvient à m'atteindre, déjà, l'obscurité semble m'étreindre. Les ténèbres guident mes pas, soufflent sur moi, déluge déterminant mes choix. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus, mon esprit s'est tût. Je frappe, je tranche, je tue. Assassin dans l'ombre du soleil, se déverse maintenant cette délicate couleur vermeille. La nuit, je me faufile dans la noirceur, dans la lumière, je ne suis plus qu'une bête semant la terreur. Les regards sont tous braqués sur moi, reflètent la crainte, revêtent la frayeur. J'incarne la mort, la fin d'un rêve, le début d'un cauchemar. Le désespoir. _

_Mon nom effleure encore mes oreilles, mes genoux s'écrasent au sol. Mon reflet se disloque dans le ruissellement de l'eau teintée de carmin. Mes traits se brisent. Le sang noirci mes vêtements, ma peau, recouvre mon âme de cendres. Mes yeux cherchent les cieux. Et la dernière chose que j'entends, ce sont les hurlements._

/

La lueur de la lune éclairait encore la pièce, perçant au travers des vitres de ma chambre. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, ils trouvèrent mécaniquement refuge dans la pénombre qu'offrait la nuit. Mon corps entier semblait recouvert de givre, prisonnier dans la glace. Ma peau, humide, n'avait jamais été si froide, et ma respiration, si difficile. Plus encore, mon souffle était coupé, comme si pendant un instant, mes poumons avaient été privés d'oxygène. Mon passé m'étranglait, mes péchés m'étouffaient, et me rappelaient sans cesse, chaque fois que je fermai ainsi les yeux et que je laissai mes pensées dérivées, que la mort, un jour, viendrait me prendre pour trophée. J'avais tant de fois été son instrument, qu'aujourd'hui, je me confondais parfaitement dans son ombre. Et ces cauchemars, ou ces souvenirs, sonnaient le glas.

Malgré le verre qui reflétait la teinte neigeuse de mon visage, je savais ce dernier couvert de sang. J'arborai les mêmes traits que ceux qui m'apparaissaient sans cesse. Ceux d'un démon. Si le masque d'humanité que je portai semblait vouloir se graver, trouver sa place, il ne me trompait jamais. Ma peau avait peut-être été lavée, mes yeux, eux, reflétaient toujours ce passé monstrueux. Il était évident qu'un jour, celui-ci me rattraperait. Il ne m'avait jamais quitté. Et plus je m'efforçai de l'oublier, plus la bête en moi s'éveillait. Ses griffes me lacéraient, ses crocs me pénétraient, son pelage me recouvrait. Emprisonnée, camisolée, je l'entendais hurler, rugir. Elle ne demandait plus qu'à sortir. Mon âme était sa geôle, mon cœur était la clef.

La brise nocturne caressa mes cheveux lorsque j'ouvris la fenêtre. Sous ce tribunal céleste, la lune était seul juge de cette folie. Meurtrière, je ne demandais qu'à la faire taire. Le souffle du vent se mêlait à celui des fantômes de la nuit, ceux-là même qui semaient le chaos dans mon esprit. Une première brise pour les faire silencieux, une seconde pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. Tant que je restais en vie, je n'avais pas encore à en payer le prix.

Le monastère semblait désert alors que j'avais décidé de faire un tour pour me changer les idées. Lorsque mes pas prirent le chemin de la promenade face aux dortoirs, mes pensées retracèrent les quelques semaines passées ici. J'avais vécu tant de choses en si peu de temps, et pourtant, je me remémorais parfaitement chaque évènement, du plus sombre, au plus joyeux. De la joie, hein ? Ce mot me paraissait si niais. Et pourtant, j'aurais certainement donné très cher pour pouvoir sourire niaisement à cet instant. Car chaque fois que j'osais tenter de saisir la lumière, l'obscurité finissait systématiquement par venir me dévorer. Peut-être était-ce cela, qu'on appelait l'équilibre des choses. Tout comme la nuit venait remplacer le jour, puis le jour la nuit, ou comme les rires effaçaient les pleurs, puis les pleurs brisaient les rires, le cycle était sans fin. Ou bien n'étais-je tout simplement pas faite pour tout ça. Peut-être avais-je commis assez de crime pour noircir l'éternité d'une vie. La mienne.

« - Et bien, professeure, tentez-vous de nouveau une évasion nocturne ? »

Je me retournai pour apercevoir le sourire de l'aigle aux boucles boisées et aux prunelles malachites. Elle, comme moi, semblait perpétuellement prendre le même chemin, encore et encore, nuit après nuit.

« - Et vous, Dorothea, encore un rendez-vous secret ? demandai-je à mon tour. »

Les lèvres de la chanteuses s'étirèrent doucement lorsque ses yeux me fixèrent de façon espiègle. J'avais vu juste. Et puisque la lune toisait le soleil, j'imaginais aisément qu'elle revenait de la chambre de la lionne, et non pas d'un rendez-vous avec un des nombreux nobles qui la courtisaient. Dorothea était une très belle femme, aux atouts tentant, que ce soit son corps, sa voix, ou même son âme, le tout était on-ne-peut-plus charmant.

« - On ne peut plus vraiment appeler ça un secret, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, riait la roturière derrière ses doigts. Je ne vois Edie nulle part, reprit la chanteuse après avoir jeté un œil autour de moi. Vous seriez-vous déjà lassée de ses charmes, ou biens vous-êtes vous subtilement soustraite à son emprise ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre, de toute évidence, répondis-je. Et je ne suis sous l'emprise de personne. »

Une expression taquine prit place sur le visage de l'oiseau qui s'approcha de moi et se cambra légèrement pour venir mieux m'observer. A peine plus grande, cette différence de taille était ce soir étrangement frustrante.

« - J'ai pu voir assez d'hommes me courtiser et tomber à mes pieds pour reconnaitre lorsqu'une personne remplace des pensées. »

Elle se releva, puis plaça sa main sur son menton. Elle détailla de nouveau ma personne, quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, tant le temps me paraissait étrangement long, avant de s'exclamer à nouveau.

« - L'amour est peut-être le plus beau des cadeaux, il n'en reste pas moins le plus lourd des fardeaux. »

Ses mots, très justes, s'adressaient aussi bien à moi qu'à elle-même, mais m'avaient presque perforés les tympans. Non pas que le timbre de sa voix était aussi aiguisé qu'une épée, bien au contraire, mais la vérité derrière ses paroles était aussi vive qu'une blessure infligée par l'acier.

« - Vous allez me proposer de continuer cette discussion autour d'une tasse de thé, je me trompe ?

\- Vous êtes si perspicace. »

Elle sourit de plus belle, et à nouveau, je me laissai tenter. Dorothea était de très agréable compagnie, bien meilleure que celle de mes cauchemars. Son invitation était plus raisonnable que regagner ma chambre, alors, nous prîmes le chemin de la sienne, contre toute attente, et non celle du réfectoire.

La chanteuse et moi discutâmes pendant des heures, jusqu'au levé du jour. Nous abordâmes nombreux sujets, mais revînmes toujours aux mêmes. Peu importait que l'on parle des cours ou de l'examen qu'elle venait de passer, tout nous ramenait sans cesse autour de sa lionne, ou de mon aigle. De l'amour, généralement. Dorothea me parla aussi de son passé, tout en respectant l'ombre qui pesait sur le mien. Puis nous reparlâmes d'Edelgard, et de Ingrid. Du chevalier et de l'impératrice, encore. Elle et moi partagions le même genre de secret, mais sa voix s'émerveillait lorsqu'elle évoquait ses sentiments, quand la mienne s'étouffait lorsqu'il fallait parler des miens. Quoiqu'il en fut, sa compagnie était un réel échappatoire éphémère à mes ténèbres, et seulement pour ça, j'acceptai de me confier à elle. Du moins, j'osai essayer.

« - En êtes-vous amoureuse ? finit par vouloir me faire avouer ce délicat oiseaux.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que ces mots signifient, admis-je simplement. »

La diva étouffa un rire derrière ses doigts, comme elle avait la parfaite habitude de le faire lorsque quelque chose lui paraissait presque absurde.

« - Vous êtes à peine plus âgée que moi, mais vous avez encore tout à apprendre. »

Moins d'une année seulement, pour être exacte, mais le fossé qui nous séparait en ce qui concernait ses connaissances en matière de sentiments et les miennes était bien plus profond que les vallées creusées par le temps au cœur des montagnes en toute une vie.

La question que Dorothea me posa cette nuit là ne disparu pas avec la lune quand naquirent les premiers rayons du soleil. Au contraire, elle ne fit que prendre un peu plus de place dans mes pensées, et bientôt, je ne pensais déjà plus qu'à ça, et à la réponse, qu'il me fallait donner à moi-même.

/

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte vers les coups de midi. La teinte du regard de mon élève me parut plus cristalline dans la lumière du jour que dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Après plusieurs heures passées à discuter, je me demandais ce que la chanteuse me voulait. Peut-être s'était-elle donné pour mission de m'apprendre tout ce que elle, savait, ou bien alors cherchait-elle seulement de la compagnie. Je n'aurais su en tout cas dire ce qui amenait l'aigle ici. Puis elle me fit part de sa quête, ou du moins, de sa requête. Celle de l'accompagner, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où j'allais mettre les pieds.

Nous dévalâmes presque à toute hâte la promenade face aux dortoirs, coupâmes par l'étang, traversâmes la place du marché, avant de franchir les grilles du monastère. Sans dire un mot. J'avais décidé de la suivre, prétextant n'avoir rien d'autre à faire, plutôt que de simplement lui avouer ma curiosité, ou le plaisir que je pouvais trouver de seulement marcher à ses côtés. Après tout, même si je faisais fi de ses conseils, j'appréciai tout de même les écouter. Nous contournâmes les murs de Garreg-Mach tout en longeant la forêt, avant d'emprunter un sentier sinueux qui tentait de subsister entre les arbres qui commençaient à s'habiller de leur manteau printanier. Le soleil perçait les nuages laiteux dans le ciel, sur l'ombre des oiseaux. La végétation était moins dense, alors que l'on pouvait observer la cimes des pins et des feuillus dans le décors que l'on avait laissé derrière nous, ainsi que le monastère, beaucoup plus loin. J'entendis la chanteuse souffler, abandonnai le paysage, et puis enfin, me retournai.

« - Est-ce donc une si mauvaise idée de laisser deux femmes de leur trempe seules ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? »

Je suivi le regard contrariée de la diva et pris quelques minutes pour considérer la scène qui se jouait à seulement quelques mètres de là. Je n'eus le temps de me demander à quoi s'amusait Dorothea que celle-ci s'était déjà armée de ses sermons, m'abandonnant à mes questions. Je la suivi, dubitative.

« - Avez-vous donc vraiment osé ruiner tous les efforts que j'ai investie dans votre coiffure ce matin ? »

Les poings installés sur les hanches, je n'aurais su dire si mon élève était sérieuse, et ne pris le temps de réfléchir à ce sujet que mon attention fut très vite attirée par l'entremêlement de bras et de jambes des deux femmes qui n'avaient pas eu l'air dérangées par notre venue. Des mèches blondes, ou bien blanche, certainement les deux d'ailleurs, désordonnées, recouvraient les uniformes noirs et dorés des deux élèves. Puis leurs visages m'apparurent enfin. La jalousie qui m'assailli devant ce contact trop intime à mon goût, et leurs corps presque imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, fut très vitre remplacé par la surprise de trouver l'aigle royal ici, entre les griffes de la fauve à la crinière dorée.

« - Ne prends pas cette air si sévère, Dorothea. Nous échangions seulement quelques techniques de combat en attendant ta venue.

\- Et toi, Edie, n'es-tu pas la plus à même de me comprendre alors que tes cheveux sont presque la seule chose que tu soignes ? Et serais-tu donc incapable de seulement attendre calmement où faut-il toujours que tu passes ton temps à t'entrainer ? »

La future impératrice resta étonnamment calme face aux propos de Dorothea qui auraient vexés plus d'une personne, peut-être habituée à ce genre de remarque de la part de son amie. Elle se contenta de se relever, de frapper sur ses gants, puis sur sa tunique, avant de tendre une main à la lionne qui l'attrapa aussitôt. Encore une fois, je dus faire abstraction de la sensation désagréable qui malmena mon estomac.

Pendant la minute qui suivit, les mots naissaient dans ma tête, mais les phrases se disloquaient sur ma langue. Incapable de comprendre à quoi rimait tout ceci, je me contentai d'observer les trois femmes se justifier, l'une après l'autre, chacune cherchant désespérément à tenir tête aux autres. Et moi, je soupirai.

/

J'avais passé tant de temps seule, avec mon père, à arpenter les routes, les territoires hostiles, et à ne quasiment jamais ouvrir la bouche qu'encore maintenant, je trouvai cela déconcertant d'être entourée. Pour certains, côtoyer autre que soi était très naturel, mais moi, avais toujours eu du mal à trouver ma place quelque part. Surtout au sein d'un groupe. Le rôle de professeur qui m'avait été confiée par l'Archevêque m'avait poussée hors de cette zone de confort que représentaient les champs de bataille, m'avait apprit à communiquer autrement qu'avec ma lame, et à m'ouvrir. Certainement bien plus que tout ce à quoi elle avait pu s'attendre. J'étais devenue un mentor, un conseiller, et parfois même un juge. Mais malgré tous ces titres qui m'affublaient, je ne restais qu'une mercenaire, incapable de seulement vivre comme vivaient tous ceux autour de moi.

Aujourd'hui, particulièrement, la place que l'on me demandait de prendre me paraissait très floue. Il était évident que je n'avais pas été conviée à cette étrange réunion en tant que professeur, alors pourquoi étais-je là ? Et pourquoi trouvais-je ma présence si étrange quand les autres, elles, échangeaient spontanément, naturellement, comme si la vie avait toujours été ainsi. J'imaginais très mal Catherine, ou bien Seteth, devant pareille scène. Et puisque je cherchai toujours à justifier les faits-et-gestes qui sortaient de mon ordinaire, me retrouvai maintenant désarmée face à ces jeunes femmes. Si je ne pouvais pas être une mercenaire, et que l'on me dépossédait de mon rôle de professeur, alors qui subsistait ? Quelle était donc la raison de cette invitation ? Où se trouvait ma place ?

« - Allons, professeure, détendez-vous, il n'y a que nous ici, souffla la chanteuse après avoir fini de sermonner les deux autres.

\- Vous me nommez ainsi, mais il me semble évident que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir ici dans le but de remplir ce rôle.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace, reprit la brune. Pour tout vous dire, vous ne paraissiez pas vous-même après la remise des certificats d'aptitudes. »

Moi-même ? Ces seuls mots n'avaient aucun sens. Si je n'étais déjà pas capable de comprendre qui j'étais, sur quoi mes élèves se basaient pour affirmer cela ? La femme aux cheveux ondulés plaça ensuite sa main devant sa bouche, et esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa à personne.

« - Et puis, Edie m'a fait part de son inquiétude à votre égard.

\- Do- Dorothea ! s'offusqua la future impératrice en jetant un regard accusateur à sa camarade.

\- Ne prends pas cet air si gêné, même s'il est adorable de te voir ainsi. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la future impératrice de l'empire se fait du soucie pour quelqu'un. »

Cette dernière vue ses joues ivoirines prendre une couleur plus chaude, même si elle essayait de le cacher, sans succès, évidemment. Quoiqu'il en fut, je ne savais si je devais culpabiliser d'inquiéter mes élèves, ou bien me réjouir de l'attention que celles-ci me portaient. Une en particulier. Je pris plaisir à observer sa peau se réchauffer, cherchai les prunelles parme qui n'osaient pas une seule seconde me regarder, jusqu'à réussir à les attirer à moi. Notre échange de regards dura moins d'une seconde. Dorothea se trompait lorsqu'elle affirmait qu'il était rare de voir sa souveraine s'enquérir de la santé de quelqu'un. Même si Edelgard n'en montrait rien, paraissant bien souvent froide, hautaine et détachée, je savais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour chacun d'entre eux, et pas seulement ceux qui appartenaient à l'empire.

J'observai la chanteuse démêler chacune des mèches dorées pendant les minutes qui passèrent. Ingrid se laissait faire, silencieusement, embarrassée. Edelgard était assise plus près de moi, mais je n'avais ni la volonté, ni le courage de briser ce silence. Car quand je la regardais, c'était son vassal qui m'apparaissait, et les menaces qu'il était prêt à mettre à exécution d'un jour à l'autre. Et bien évidemment, je ne pouvais lui faire part de tout ceci. Le faire disparaitre aurait été la solution la plus simple et efficace, mais aussi la plus lâche et égoïste. Et elle n'aurait plus ni à la future impératrice, ni à moi-même. J'avais aussi la possibilité de faire ce que le garçon m'ordonna presque, et m'éloigner de mon aigle. Après tout, mêmes acerbes, ses propos suintaient de vérité. Elle était l'héritière de l'empire, et avait des devoirs à remplir.

« - Vous vous torturez, encore. »

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent dans le regard de la blanche aussitôt sa voix eu atteint mes oreilles. Peu importait ce que je pense, ou ce que je ressente, elle m'attirait vers elle, malgré les circonstances.

« - Pour être honnête avec vous, professeure, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dorothea organise tout ceci.

\- Et pourtant, vous êtes là.

\- Il est parfois difficile de trouver un moment pour simplement s'échapper, au monastère. »

S'il ne s'agissait que du monastère, pensai-je alors. Plus que ça, c'était bien à ses devoirs de future dirigeante qu'Edelgard ne pouvait se soustraire. Mais comme elle me l'avait plus d'une fois bien fait comprendre, c'était uniquement son choix.

« - A vrai dire, si Hubert me trouvait à contempler le ciel, il n'hésiterait pas à me rappeler mes devoirs, et je ne pourrais en aucun cas m'en insurger. Je suis la future impératrice de l'empire. »

La princesse impériale donnait tellement de poids à son ombre, qu'il ne me restait que très peu de place pour agir dans celle-ci. Et à la lumière du jour, je me sentais encore plus effacée. J'étais totalement démunie, et si j'avais eu ne serait-ce que seulement envie d'en parler, je n'aurais trouvé personne avec qui le faire. Il était évidemment hors de question que je fasse part de ces récents évènements à Edelgard, pas dans l'immédiat, du moins. Je ne pouvais pas non plus me tourner vers mon père avec qui les tensions étaient encore palpables. Je n'avais aucune affinité avec les autres professeurs, ni même avec les chevaliers. Et mes élèves... Ce n'étaient que des gamins, et les conseiller était mon rôle, non pas l'inverse. J'avais bien pensé à aller voir Manuela, avec qui j'avais passé de longues journées. Ses tumultueuses histoires de cœur étaient souvent au centre des conversations, alors pourquoi pas les miennes ? Mais puisque cela finissait toujours en bain de larmes, ce n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante des idées. Non, j'étais définitivement seule. Me confier ? Quelle ironie. Comme si j'en avais vraiment besoin.

« - Vous voila de nouveau présentable ! »

Edelgard et moi nous quittâmes du regard pour diriger notre attention vers l'énigmatique duo que formaient la lionne et l'oiseau. Ses deux là se comportaient comme si notre présence ne les perturbaient guère, l'une plus que l'autre, surtout au moment où ses lèvres trouvèrent le front de la lancière, dont les joues virèrent au rouge presque instantanément. Si la chanteuse était sans gênes, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de sa prétendante. Les démonstrations sentimentales étaient bien loin de m'embarrasser, bien au contraire, je trouvais presque cette scène amusante, et plus encore, attendrissante, quand Edelgard ne savait plus où regarder. Qui était la plus gênée ?

« - J'espère que notre cher Hubie n'est d'ailleurs pas en train de courir partout à ta recherche, Edie. »

Ah, et elle avait tout entendu, évidemment. Si ses yeux se fondaient dans la teinte amande de ceux de son amante, ses oreilles n'avaient rien manqué de notre court échange. Dorothea était peut-être un aigle, elle n'en était pas moins espiègle.

« - Sache Dorothea qu'Hubert a bien d'autres occupations que le seul fait de veiller à ma sécurité.

\- Si seulement c'était vrai, Edie. »

Je préférai me taire, mais mes pensées appuyaient les dires de la chanteuse. J'imaginais très aisément le mage sombre arpenter le moindre recoin de Garreg-Mach à la recherche de son impératrice, encore plus maintenant que celui-ci était au fait de notre relation.

« - S'il te savait ici, riait maintenant la diva. »

Alors je ne donnerais certainement pas chère de ma peau, continuai-je silencieusement. Mais pour l'heure, je préférai croire que l'héritier des Vestra était loin de se douter de tout ceci.

« - Quoiqu'il en soit, Dorothea, je ne comprends toujours pas ma raison de ma présence ici, soufflai-je nonchalamment.

\- Il n'y en a aucune, affirma la plus grande. Ne pourriez-vous pas simplement profiter d'une belle après-midi ? Qui sait si nous en aurons encore l'occasion demain. »

Cette jeune fille à peine plus jeune que moi paraissait toujours tout prendre à la légère, s'amusant à faire tomber les nobles devant elle, sans jamais montrer son vrai visage. Un visage que j'avais découvert au fils des échanges avec elle. Celle d'une femme forte au raisonnement bien trop lucide.

« - Quant à toi, Edie, pour une fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais peut-être te comporter autrement que comme l'héritière de l'empire. »

Que de bien dures paroles qui offusquèrent cette dernière. Je le remarquai à sa façon dont ses bras se croisaient maintenant sur sa poitrine. Je ne savais à quel point les deux femmes étaient proches, mais il était certain que je n'étais pas la seule pour qui le masque d'Edelgard s'était fendu. Et même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle n'appartienne qu'à moi, que je sois seule à voir son vrai visage, j'aimais à penser qu'au moins, de cette façon, quelqu'un d'autre connaissait la véritable femme derrière l'impératrice.

Pendant les instants qui suivirent, et bien que je ne sache toujours pas pourquoi j'étais venue, j'écoutai attentivement les histoires que nous contait la brune. Elle ne put s'empêcher de nous parler de sa rencontre avec Ingrid, ou du moins, comment celle-ci s'était laissée charmer par elle, ou le contraire, je n'étais plus très sûre. Tout s'était passé très vite, après tout. Une représentation à la cathédrale à laquelle Dorothea avait invitée la lionne, et un coup de main pour l'aider à l'apprêter correctement. Comme elle avait pu le répéter au moins une dizaine de fois, il fallait faire des efforts vestimentaires pour certaines occasions. Le plus amusant dans tout ça était le regard gênée de la membre de la maison des lions, lorsque sa compagne expliquait avoir passé des heures à lui apprendre les bases sur la façon de se maquiller, ou bien de s'habiller. Des heures pendant lesquelles Dorothea lui racontait qu'avec ça, n'importe quel homme tomberait à ses pieds. Mais qui était tombé en premier, à la fin ? L'aigle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeux.

Après près d'une heure, peut-être deux, je dus accorder une petite victoire à l'organisatrice ce cette réunion, ou de ce double rendez-vous. Là non plus, je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de ce qu'était réellement cette rencontre. Je me souvins seulement que sans même m'en rendre compte, mes doigts avaient rejoins ceux de la princesse impériale, et que ça n'avait échappé ni à Dorothea, ni à Ingrid. Les deux femmes l'avaient sans doute remarqué bien avant moi. Il était trop tard pour faire semblant, et prétexter que rien ne s'était passé, alors je laissai ma main posée sur celle de mon amante, appréciai ce contact même au travers de ses gants, et oubliai. J'oubliai le temps d'un instant, que j'étais son professeur. Juste une minute.

/

Les portes de la salle d'audience étaient restées ouvertes. Comme me l'avait demandé Manuela la veille après mon escapade de l'après-midi, j'étais passée la voir pour qu'elle s'enquiert de l'état de mes blessures passées. J'étais presque sûre d'avoir vu mon père entrer dans l'immense pièce, avant de rencontrer mon infirmière. Et sur le chemin du retour, curiosité piquée à vif, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y pénétrer à mon tour. Rapidement, j'entendis des voix s'élever du bureau de l'Archevêque, et pressai le pas sans me faire remarquer. A l'intérieur, je discernait parfaitement celles de Catherine, de Seteth, ainsi que celle de mon père et de Rhea. Ils parlaient d'un incident sur le territoire de l'empire, ainsi que d'envoyer des troupes là bas. Mon père serait aux commandes. Je fis claquer mes talons pour faire remarquer ma présence, et m'imposai sans demander la moindre permission.

« - Je veux en être ! »

Si tous me dévisagèrent un moment, la dirigeante de l'Ordre garda son expression calme et impassible, sans même lever un sourcils lorsque j'apparus devant eux. Elle ne laissa pas le temps au mercenaire de s'opposer qu'elle le fit taire d'une main levée avant même que celui-ci n'eut ouvert la bouche. Je n'attendais aucune réponse, car je la trouvai déjà dans son regard de jade.

_Après tout, il était semblable au mien._


	44. Ch XLIV - Les Cendres du Chagrin

_Salut!_

_J'ai décidé de poster un peu en avance, ce coup-ci._

_Je ferais cette fois un remerciement général, ce chapitre est apparemment - car j'avais oublié - assez long, et remercie particulièrement Mijoqui, Eatoce, Aro et Lucina pour les review réguliers, le soutien, les avis, et tout ce qui me donne toujours envie de me dépasser !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre XLIV - Les Cendres du Chagrin

L'agitation. Un état aussi bien perceptible physiquement que mentalement. Depuis plusieurs jours, l'agitation était maitresse des lieux, avait prit entièrement possession de Garreg-Mach. Si la semaine avait pourtant voulu mettre la réussite des aigles, des cerfs et des lions à l'honneur, l'effroi et l'angoisse de Fódlan avaient réussi à se frayer un chemin entre les immenses murs du monastère. Aucun territoire n'avait été épargné, ni ici, ni ailleurs. Et ailleurs, d'ailleurs, l'agitation avait laissée place au désespoir. Aux ténèbres, et à la mort.

L'inconnu. Tel fut notre destination, dans un lieu qui pourtant, ne l'était pas. Ne l'étais plus. Mon commencement, et peut-être la fin. Car si j'avais insisté pour participer à cette mission vers l'enfer, ignorai que les flammes de Remire brûleraient mes yeux, mon esprit, et mon âme. Que la cendre noircirait mes poumons, étoufferait ma raison. Réduirait mon humanité en charbon. Je m'étais longtemps persuadée que les horreurs du monde ne pouvaient plus m'atteindre. Mais j'avais tort.

A notre arrivée, nous rencontrâmes le silence. Le chant de la nature s'était tût, pour laisser place à un calme déconcertant, angoissant. Nous ignorions à quel point allait couler le sang. Si Rhea m'avait autorisée à participer à cette mission, malgré les réticences de mon père, emmener mes aigles fût un choix que je regrettai désormais amèrement. Car déjà, nous faisions face au chaos.

Chacun de nous s'était réfugié dans le mutisme, incapable de parler, ou même penser. Aligner de simples mots pour construire une phrase qui aurait eu du sens était tout bonnement impossible. Réfléchir, ou raisonner, était une faculté dont nous avait privé l'atmosphère morbide qui régnait ici. A quoi bon établir un plan ? Nous arrivions trop tard.

Mes aigles s'étaient séparés pour tenter, en vain, de venir en aide aux habitants. Quant à moi, j'appris très rapidement qu'il y avait bien pire que la mort. Car si sentir le cœur de l'enfant que je tenais dans mes bras s'arrêter me sembla plus insupportable qu'un coup d'estoc dans la poitrine, c'était sans compter sur l'effroi que je ressentis lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le visage nervuré comme si le Diable lui-même l'avait lacéré de ses griffes. Et cette haine, cette rage, lorsque ses crocs se plantèrent dans ma chaire, scinda mon esprit en deux éclats distincts. Le gosse tomba sur le sol sans même réagir quand ses genoux s'ensanglantèrent sous le choc. Les yeux brumeux et le regard livide, il semblait dépossédé de son âme. Seuls des gémissements incompréhensibles sortaient désagréablement de sa bouche. Rampant à mes pieds pour tenter de m'attraper les jambes, le jeune garçon n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'avais assisté à un spectacle si affreux. Du moins, pas que je ne me souvenais. La situation, à Remire, dégénéra incroyablement vite après cela, sous une impuissance glaçante. Car bientôt, ce ne fut plus un, ou deux hommes, qui se relevèrent après avoir céder leur vie à la faucheuse, mais le double, puis le triple. En quelques minutes seulement, le village tout entier sembla ravager par une malédiction soufflée par la personnification même du mal. Les hurlements s'élevèrent en même temps que cette désagréable odeur de fumée, de brûler, de peau carbonisée, qui imprègnerait mes poumons jusqu'à ma dernière ma heure.

L'agitation. Un trouble profond qui se manifeste extérieurement. Emotions, excitation. Désolation. Nombreux étaient les termes qui me vinrent à l'esprit pour qualifier ce spectacle macabre, mais aucun ne reflétait vraiment la réalité à laquelle nous faisions face. Aucun n'était assez fort pour définir cette violence. Et les horreurs.

/

Le voile noir qui s'était élevé dans l'air entravait mes mouvements. Dans cette brume faite de cendres, il était presque impossible de discerner nos alliés de nos ennemis. Nous ne pouvions plus compter que sur notre instinct, et sur la chance. Beaucoup de chance. Mais en restait-il seulement un peu, ou bien la Déesse miséricordieuse nous en avait-elle entièrement privée ? La chance, hein ? Comment pouvait-on s'en remettre à quelque chose de si abstrait... Peut-être parce qu'au milieu de ce village en proie aux flammes, sur cette terre brûlée et désolée, ravagée, chacun de nous avait perdu espoir. L'espoir de les sauver.

Postée dans le dos de mon père, je repoussais les multiples assauts des habitants de Remire, ou du moins, de ceux qu'ils avaient autrefois été. Mais il était fatiguant de sans cesse devoir faire reculer des hommes, des femmes, et même des enfants, qui ne faisaient que se relever, encore et encore. Si tous étaient défigurés par le mal qui les rongeait, les consumait, certains voyaient leurs visages tomber en lambeau, quand pour d'autres, les flammes les avaient déjà dévorés jusqu'aux os. Et pourtant, ils s'acharnaient, tenant à peine debout, muscles et tendons apparents, faisant fit de la douleur. La ressentaient-ils encore ? Je n'étais plus certaine de rien.

« - Byleth ! »

Mon épée se logea entre les dents d'une fourche l'empêchant ainsi de m'empaler la tête. Si les villageois possédés n'avaient plus aucune humanité, s'ils n'étaient plus que des monstres, comment pouvaient-ils encore se saisir d'armes pour attaquer ? Toute cette folie me dépassait. Nous dépassait tous.

« - Il y en a deux qui approchent à ta droite. »

Et un à ma gauche. Ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux, quand nous, ne faisions que perdre un peu plus notre énergie à combattre des _morts. _ Mais comment s'assurer qu'ils l'étaient réellement avant de leur porter le coup fatal ? Comment prendre la décision d'abattre de sang froid, des civils qui quelques jours encore avant, souriaient, s'amusaient, et vivaient chaque journée de ce printemps comme ils l'avaient toujours fait ? Dans l'ignorance que bientôt, le _démon_ viendrait les faucher. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Pas ici. Pas _encore_.

Je fis tomber le presque cadavre ambulant sur ma gauche, croyant en les capacités de mon père pour tenir encore quelques minutes. Ou le temps qu'il faudrait, car nous ignorions combien de temps nous allions devoir rester ainsi ici. Deux cavaliers s'étaient précipités en direction du monastère lorsque les premiers villageois se relevèrent. Nous avions besoin de renforts. De toutes les ressources disponibles.

Je fis une percée au travers du brouillard de flammes. Je devais retrouver mes élèves, cela faisait bien trop longtemps que je les avais ni vu, ni entendu. Mais dans ce vacarme, entre les gémissements horrifiques, les coups de lames, je n'arrivais à discerner aucune de leurs voix. Je pensais particulièrement à Bernadetta, qui était effrayée au simple souffle du vent dans ses cheveux, à Ferdinand, dont la bonté de l'âme dépassait celle de n'importe qui d'autre. J'imaginais Petra, complètement décontenancée par le mutisme de la nature à laquelle elle aimait tant se référer, qui avait totalement disparue ici. Flayn et Linhardt, qui à notre arrivée, avaient décidé de se charger des soins aux blessés, ne devaient plus savoir où donner de la tête. J'entendais la voix de Dorothea, étouffée dans sa propre gorge sous les horreurs auxquelles elle assistait. Caspar, qui avait toujours rêvé d'affronter des centaines d'ennemis, et qui aujourd'hui, regrettait probablement l'identité de ces derniers. Mes pensées allèrent ensuite à Hubert, qui sans aucune hésitation éliminerait chaque obstacle, même humain, qui se placerait entre lui et sa maitresse. Et enfin, inévitablement, Edelgard occupa tout mon esprit. A quoi pensait la future impératrice d'Adestria, alors que se déroulait cet innommable spectacle au sein même de son territoire, et que son peuple était frappé par le plus épouvantable des fléaux ?

Je devais cesser de penser, faire taire ma raison le temps de quelques minutes. Quelques minutes nécessaires pour m'orienter dans ce dédale de buée noire et de flammes et puis... Et puis je fus projeter à plusieurs mètres de là. Mon dos fracassa la structure d'un mur branlant dévorer par le feu de l'enfer qui s'écroula au moment même où j'en sentis les débris s'enfoncer dans ma chaire. Et je fis face à ces énormes yeux vitreux dénués de toute humanité, et aux canines de cette mâchoire apparente qui avait perdu son manteau de peau. Je ne pouvais même plus dire si cette ignominie était autrefois un homme, ou une femme, tant il ne restait rien pour répondre à cette question. Même ses vêtements avaient disparus, pour ne laisser qu'un corps meurtris et désarticulé. Je serrai les dents, fermai les yeux, et laissai le poignard que j'avais attrapé à ma taille s'enfoncer dans la jugulaire qui pissa des braises tant le sang était chaud. Ce geste me coûta bien plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu offrir à la mort. Il fit taire un éclat de plus de mon humanité, et souilla un peu plus mes mains d'horreurs. Je me relevai, et remarquai que ces ruines aux milieux desquelles je me trouvai étaient les vestiges de l'auberge dans laquelle j'avais passé la nuit la veille de mon arrivée à Garreg-Mach. A ce moment là, je compris. Je compris qu'il était trop tard pour eux. Trop tard pour moi.

J'avançai péniblement, faisant fit de la douleur. Celle du bois qui avait pénétré ma peau, celle des flammes qui tentaient de la ronger, celle de mes muscles, tétanisés. Et par dessus tout, je fis fi de la douleur qui me prenait jusqu'à la gorge chaque fois que je posais les yeux quelque part. Chaque fois que je comptais un mort. Des villageois, des chevaliers de l'Ordre. Le spectacle était toujours un peu plus horrible, et je priai cette Déesse en laquelle je ne croyais pas, pour ne pas reconnaitre l'uniforme d'un de mes aigles à chaque fois que je dépassais un cadavre qu'il serait impossible d'identifier. Dans quelques heures, il ne resterait que des cendres de leurs os, et peut-être les armures gravées du symbole de l'église, ensanglantées.

J'accélérai le pas en apercevant des silhouettes quelques mètres plus loin. Amis, ou bien ennemis ? Je n'en avais aucune idée tant les particules résiduelles de la combustion de matières organiques me brûlaient les yeux et m'empêchaient de voir. Mais une chose était certaine, elles étaient bien vivantes. Mon genoux s'enfonça dans l'abdomen presque déchiré d'un individus dont il ne restait déjà presque rien, avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Je tendis la main vers le second au moment même où un intense et profond soulagement s'empara de moi.

« - Professeure ! »

Les doigts de la jeune fille aux cheveux pourpres se resserrèrent sur les miens. Je la tirai vers moi, l'observai très rapidement, m'assurai qu'elle allait bien. Ses blessures étaient superficielles, mais son esprit, lui, semblait brisé.

« - Petra ! Où sont les autres ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde a été perdu, s'inquiétait la Brigilène. Hubert était là, et puis, il y a eu des hurlements, et Dame Edelgard... »

J'attrapai mon élève par les épaules et la ramenai un peu plus vers moi pour planter mes yeux dans ses prunelles ambrées. Je m'inquiétais pour tous mes élèves, mon père, les chevaliers, mais entendre le prénom d'Edelgard ne fit qu'attiser mon effroi, et me secoua comme si un ouragan m'avait frappé.

« - Petra ! répétai-je. Où est Edelgard ?

\- Elle... Elle a sauté dans le feu. »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Sauter dans le feu ? Quand ? Comment, et où ? La panique s'empara très rapidement de moi, alors que je balayai l'environnement autour du moi plus vite que les flammes ne consumaient tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne ici, à part le demi-cadavre qui gisait à nos pieds, qu'on pouvait encore entendre geindre. Mes mâchoires s'endolorirent un peu plus quand je plantai la lame de mon épée dans la gorge de l'individus pour le faire taire. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

« - Retournez sur la place du marché, indiquai-je à mon aigle dérouté par mon geste. Vous y trouverez mon père, il vous dira quoi faire.

\- Et vous, professeure ?

\- Je vais chercher les autres. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour acquiescer, puis je tournai les talons. Chercher dans les flammes, hein ? Mais par où commencer ? Elles dévoraient déjà tout.

« - Petra ! repris-je après quelques secondes. Soyez prudente. »

Je suppliai le petit énergumène de mes rêves pour qu'il veille sur chacun de mes poussins, et me remis en route. Remire n'était pas un village étendu, quelques rues, tout au plus. Mais au milieu de ce carnage, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait la taille de tout le continent.

Une explosion attira mon attention. Je levai la tête et aperçu une colonne de fumée s'élever au loin parmi tant d'autres. Mon instinct m'ordonna de m'y rendre aussi vite que possible, mais très rapidement, je me heurtai à un mur ardent. Derrière, le toit de chaume d'une maison se consumait, distribuant de la cendre comme s'il en pleuvait. A côté, il ne restait presque rien de la remise dans laquelle devait certainement se trouver de la poudre, ou quoique ce soit qui ait nourri le brasier. Entre le crépitement des flammes et le craquètement du bois rongé, je discernai pourtant un son plus métallique. Il y avait quelqu'un, juste derrière les immenses rideaux de couleurs chaudes. Je pris une grande inspiration, et ne prit même pas la peine de réaliser la bêtise de mon geste, avant de me jeter au travers du feu qui s'élevait haut vers le ciel. _Le feu, hein ? _Ce qu'il restait de la porte de la cahute s'effondra dans mon élan alors que je pénétrai dans ce qui était la veille encore une modeste demeure.

Je ne sus dire, à ce moment là, quelles pensées me traversèrent, tant mon esprit se disloqua, ma raison écartelée. Du dégout, de la colère ? Ou encore de la peur ? Peut-être même pour la première fois une réelle tristesse. Je ne sus nommer ce pléthore d'émotions qui viola corps, mon cœur, mon âme. Le sol était tapis de sang, jonché de corps sans vie. Je n'arrivai plus à quitter cette horreur des yeux, incapable de relever la tête. Mon regard longea le cadavre d'un homme défiguré par la rage, et bientôt, celui d'un plus petit individu, grimé lui aussi par le mal. Je fis un pas en avant, suivit d'un autre, entre les bras et les jambes des dépouilles. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie tant à l'étroit quelque part. Je poussai rapidement une porte, consciente que jamais je n'aurais pu être préparée à voir davantage d'horreurs. Celle-ci semblait ne plus trouver de limite. Et puis, mes yeux s'agrandirent. L'effroi dévora encore un peu mon esprit tout comme les flammes dévoraient la structure branlante au dessus de moi. Mes doigts vinrent rapidement trouver ma bouche, comme pour étouffer le cri silencieux de mon humanité, lorsque j'aperçu le regard vide d'une gamine qui n'avait même pas vécue dix années, et qui n'en vivrait plus une seule de plus. Ses petits bras frêles et noircis serraient encore fortement le petit ours en peluche qui l'avait surement accompagné sur le chemin du trépas. Je m'attardai sur le trou béant dans sa gorge, où la chaire avait certainement été violemment arrachée. Tout ça ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était... Epouvantable_. _

_Affreux. Ignoble. Monstrueux. Abominable. _Là encore, autant de mots qui existaient mais dont aucun ne pouvait qualifier ou décrire ce spectacle. La _Mort_ elle même semblait s'être produite sur le théâtre de Remire. Une scène où elle aurait fait danser sa faux, où sa cape sombre se serait soulevée. Si les _Enfers_ existaient, Remire n'en était que la première étape.

Je dû me ressaisir, mais mon attention fut très vite ramenée à la réalité lorsque j'entendis le bruit de la tête qui roula jusqu'à mes pieds qui me glaça le sang malgré la température incendiaire. Mes yeux suivirent la traînée laissée derrière elle. Mes pensées s'entrechoquèrent lorsque je reconnus les talons noirs contrastant au milieu de ces effluves vermeilles. Mon regard remonta le long des bas déchirés aux mêmes couleurs, puis sur la nuance de jais de l'uniforme. L'acier de _sa_ hache était encore teinté de ce carmin si frais. _Ses_ gants n'avaient plus rien d'immaculé, alors que ses doigts tremblaient, resserrés sur le manche de bois.

« - Mon peuple... »

Ce n'étaient pas que ses doigts. Tout son corps était ébranlé, jusqu'à sa voix.

« - Edelgard. »

Jamais le regard de la future impératrice n'avait été si impassible. Plus encore, il avait l'air éteint. Ses joues étaient noircies par la suie, mais les conséquences de son gestes sillonnaient son visage. Dans ces ténèbres, sa peine s'évaporait avant même d'avoir pu voir le jour.

« - Je... Je n'ai pas eu le choix... »

Un morceau du toit de l'habitation s'effondra presque sur nous, tout risquait de s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Nous n'avions pas le temps de faire le deuil de cette famille, ni de retirer les cadavres de là. Cette maison serait leur tombeaux, mais certainement pas le notre.

« - Nous devons sortir, Edelgard, l'interpelai-je avant de lui saisir le bras. »

Je trainai la princesse impériale sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, me faisant violence pour ne pas laisser mon regard s'égarer sur les dépouilles que j'avais évitée plus tôt. A peine à l'extérieur, la structure tout entière s'effondra. Chance, ou destin, nous aussi, aurions pu finir sous ce tas de débris et de cendres. Les flammes dévoreraient certainement Remire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien à brûler. Et contre ça, nous étions impuissantes.

« - Edelgard ! »

Ma voix ne semblait plus atteindre mon aigle alors qu'elle était restée dans cet état second, comme prisonnière d'un cauchemars. Mais nous étions pourtant bien éveillées, et tout ceci n'avait rien d'un mauvais songe.

« - Edelgard ! Répétais-je en étreignant son bras. »

Ses yeux trouvèrent enfin la direction des miens. Pendant une seconde, je cru voir un éclat de lucidité y briller. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour se laisser abandonner aux remords et à la culpabilité. J'attrapai les épaules de la jeune souveraine pour m'assurer d'avoir toute son attention, avant de lui donner mes ordres. C'était toujours moi, la responsable de ce groupe, même s'il était totalement dispersé, et que le reste était toujours introuvable.

« - Allez rejoindre mon père et le reste des chevaliers, je dois trouver les autres.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller seule, professeure, désapprouva l'héritière qui revenait enfin à elle. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

\- C'est justement pour cette raison que j'irai seule. Et ceci n'était pas une demande, mais bien un ordre. »

Je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser m'accompagner. Ce n'était pas à elle qu'incombait cette tâche. Ses mains n'étaient pas prêtes à verser plus de sang, et surtout, sa propre conscience ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Non, il m'était inconcevable de lui imposer ça. _Certainement pas à elle_. Ce fardeau, j'étais prête à en assumer la responsabilité seule, plutôt que de la voir pénétrer un peu plus dans l'obscurité des ténèbres. Veiller sur elle, et sur les autres... C'était mon rôle. Et les protéger n'était plus seulement l'une de mes tâches... Mais mon devoir.

« - Edelgard, pour une fois, obéissez. »

Je vis ses traits se durcirent et je l'entendis pour la première fois pester à l'un de mes ordres. Mais elle acquiesça. Malgré sa frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire, et de ne pouvoir m'accompagner, la future impératrice savait que j'avais raison. Et puis, qui laisserait une souveraine exterminer son propre peuple ?

/

J'avançai à tatillon au cœur de la désolation, repoussant les assauts, libérant les villageois de leur malédiction sur mon passage. Les rares individus que je croisai étaient bien trop atteints pour espérer les sauver. La seule chose que je pus faire fut d'abréger leurs souffrance, et de les guider, vers le paradis auquel la plupart d'entres eux croyaient. Je n'étais ni l'ange de la mort, ni une entité salvatrice, seulement une bête libératrice prête à tuer sa raison et son humanité. Je pensais mes épaules assez solides pour supporter tout ça, mais à chaque vie prise, elles se fragilisaient un peu plus. J'étais déjà à terre, mais ça, je l'ignorais encore.

Je croisai bientôt la route de Caspar, Bernadetta et de Linhardt qui avaient été pris en étau entre plusieurs fous, et là encore, je vis la peur et l'angoisse dans leurs regards. Et cette hésitation à planter leurs armes dans les chaires des Adrestiens. Comment leur reprocher ? Jamais, ils n'avaient été préparés à cela. On pouvait passer des années à étudier les arts de la guerre, à anticiper les conflits, et à envisager de perdre la vie pendant une guerre, mais ça... Les horreurs de Remire dépassaient l'entendement humain. Alors, je fis parler ma lame, celle-là même dont l'acier était déjà recouvert par le sang du péché. Après tout, j'étais la seule à les avoirs mêlés à ça. A les avoir plongés dans ce cauchemars éveillé.

Je trouvai rapidement une bonne partie du reste de ma classe, réfugié dans une grange qui n'avait pas encore cédée. A l'extérieur, Ferdinand se battait corps et âme à coup de lance, accompagné de la magie de Dorothea, pendant que Flayn, à l'intérieur, s'occupait d'un groupe de survivants. Il y en avait encore... C'était presque un miracle. J'envoyai rapidement l'ensemble du groupe rejoindre nos troupes placées sur la place centrale du village. Mon père saurait les protéger. Et il me restait encore une dernière personne à trouver.

/

Les rideaux de cendres s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. J'espérais rapidement pouvoir trouver mon tacticien afin de pouvoir sortir de là, et d'à nouveau respirer. Même s'il m'aurait été très simple de le laisser carboniser ici, et avec lui, tous ses plans et stratagèmes pour me faire disparaitre, il était aussi sous ma responsabilité. Et jamais je n'aurais pu me pardonner de le laisser mourir ici. Cette idée ne me traversa pas une seule seconde l'esprit, d'ailleurs, pas même lorsque je vis une étrange lueur sombre illuminer dans le voile de fumée. Sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'Hubert, et sans aucune surprise, celui-ci n'hésitait pas à se défendre. Des cadavres gisaient déjà dans des restes de miasmes infestant la terre brûlée. Et pourtant, lui qui paraissait si impassible à la seule évocation de la mort, reflétait le désarroi et la consternation. Même un homme aussi sombre que ce mage avait une conscience, après tout, et éliminer des membres de l'empire n'était pas aussi facile que d'empoisonner les ennemis de sa Dame.

« - Hubert ! m'écriai-je au moment où ma lame intercepta une hache de pierre. »

Je fis reculer un villageois enragé, prenant soin de compter ceux qui tenaient encore debout, avant de me placer dans le dos de mon élève qui me dépassait d'au moins deux têtes.

« - Professeure, m'accueillit-t-il d'un ton très calme. Je dois bien cette fois vous avouer que votre présence est la bienvenue.

\- Nous devons rejoindre les autres, Hubert, suggérai-je à l'aigle ébène. Il n'y a plus rien à espérer ici.

\- Je suis en effet arrivé à ce constat, professeure. Mais il semblerait que cette tâche ne s'annonce pas si facile qu'elle voudrait l'être. »

Plusieurs personnes sortirent des rideaux de flammes, des habitations encore en feu, ou bien se relevèrent alors qu'elles gisaient sur le sol. Rien ne les arrêtait, et bientôt, nous fûmes entourés de prêt d'une dizaine de monstres. Ah, cette appellation, même à moi, elle me semblait trop horrible.

« - Peut-être le moment serait-il bien choisi pour nous faire preuve de vos nouveaux talents. D'autant plus que ma magie trouve ses limites. »

Le fils Vestra avait raison. La lumière que renvoyaient ses paumes avait faiblie. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que la situation mettait à mal notre endurance. Moi aussi, sentais mon corps faiblir à chaque minute passée ici. Entre les assauts répétés, et le dioxyde de carbone que l'on respirait en permanence, nous pouvions perdre connaissance d'un instant à l'autre. Depuis un moment maintenant, ma vue était troublée, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la présence de fumée. J'imaginais qu'il en était de même pour Hubert.

« - Je vais tenter une percée, profitez-en pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

\- Et vous laisser récolter tous les lauriers, professeure ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Hubert.

\- Ni celui pour vous de vous sacrifier vainement. »

Je sentis mes muscles se tendre et mon visage se crisper. Ce garçon était très perspicace, et il voyait très clair dans mon jeux. Je n'étais moi-même par certaine de ressortir de tout ceci vivante. Mais je devais les protéger, _le _protéger. Coûte que coûte.

« - Vous feriez-vous du soucis pour moi ? N'était-ce pas vous qui pourtant rêviez de me voir disparaitre ? Une telle occasion ne se présentera pas deux fois. »

J'ôtais la tête d'un corps dont la peau pendait en lambeaux avant d'enfoncer mon épée dans la poitrine d'un autre. Des miasmes dévorèrent également ce qu'il restait de l'épiderme d'un autre des villageois de Remire. Malgré ça, leur nombre ne décroissait pas.

« - Très bien, puisque vous insistez, se résolu l'homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que la suie qui tâchait sa peau claire. »

Je pris une grande inspiration et tentai de faire le vide dans ma tête. C'était le moment ou jamais de me prouver à moi-même que j'étais capable de protéger autre que moi. J'étouffai toutes mes pensées, une à une, qui ne faisait que me gêner. J'imaginai la voie de Dorothea me bercer les oreilles, puis les hurlements des Adrestiens perdant la vie. Je sentis de nouveau brûler l'ardeur de Caspar lors de l'annonce d'un combat auquel il devait participer, avant de sentir celle des flammes rongeant ma peau. Je me désespérai des crises de panique de Bernadetta, avant d'imaginer celle qu'avaient du ressentir les habitants lorsque leurs proches tentèrent de les massacrer. J'entendis Petra travailler le Fódlien, quand beaucoup ici avaient vu tomber leur propre langue tel un morceau de viande carbonisée. Je fus de nouveau dégoutée par le poisson qu'avait cuisiné Flayn plusieurs semaines auparavant, quand ici, ma lame s'était tout simplement enfoncée dans les estomacs de mes victimes. Je pensai à la paresse de Linhardt qui ne rêvait presque que de dormir, alors que Remire avait sombré dans un sommeil duquel il ne se réveillerait jamais. Le visage de Ferdinand m'apparut ensuite, avant de le voir recouvert par le sang du peuple auquel il appartenait et qu'il s'était juré de protéger. J'entendis de nouveau les menaces d'Hubert, bien décidé à me faire disparaitre, consciente que les flammes, ou bien les villageois enragés y parviendraient sans doute avant lui. Et enfin, je vis le sourire d'Edelgard illuminer son visage sur les tapements frénétiques de mon cœur, avant de le voir disparaitre sous des perles de cendre.

L'air se souleva autour de moi. Je me laissa submerger, par mes peines, par mes joies. Mes doutes, mes craintes, mon embarra. Je laissai cette énergie nouvelle prendre entièrement possession de moi. La seule chose qui m'importait, était de pouvoir tous les sauver.

« - Restez en vie, professeure. »

J'ouvris les yeux, ma vision se troubla, et je sentis le déluge de flamme s'abattre autour de moi.

_« Bolgamone. »_

Mon jugement vint engloutir le peu de vie qui subsistait autour de moi et fit trembler la terre, emportant avec lui les derniers râles d'agonie tandis que l'ombre de l'impératrice disparaissait dans le sillage de ma puissance.

_« Courrez, et ne vous retournez pas. Jamais. »_

Je sentis mon corps s'écrouler sous mon propre poids et mes genoux s'écraser. Seuls mes doigts agrippant fermement le pommeau de mon épée plantée dans le sol me permettaient de ne pas m'effondrer totalement. Le sort que je venais d'utiliser m'avait privée du peu de force qu'il me restait. L'air devint irrespirable, et il me fut beaucoup plus difficile de garder les yeux ouverts. Et lorsque ces derniers se fermaient, l'obscurité ne faisait qu'accentuer les horribles gémissements que j'entendais se rapprocher. Le souffle de la mort.

Et puis... Au beau milieu des chuchotements des ténèbres prêt à venir me cueillir, j'entendis très distinctement un ricanement se fondre dans l'angoisse. Je relevai la tête et ouvrai difficilement les yeux. Une silhouette trop imposante pour être celle d'un villageois brûlé à l'os se déformait dans la chaleur des flammes. Je poussai sur mes jambes, traînant mon épée de mon bras ensanglanté par la morsure que m'avait laissé le gamin plus tôt, et bientôt, me heurtai au visage de l'abomination incarnée.

Le crâne de l'individu dégarni était parsemé de grosses veines gonflées et prêtes à exploser. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus ne fût ni ses yeux noirs, ni la teinte livide de son visage, mais bien le sourire que celui-ci affichait, comme s'il semblait jouir de cette situation.

« - Quelle puissance... Si maléfique... »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. Ses mains se soulevèrent devant lui au moment où d'autres Remiriens apparurent. Comme sortis de nulle part.

« - Tuer... Gaaarh... »

_Par la Déesse_, c'était vraiment la fin. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir, ni même de faire un geste de plus. Je sentais mes forces me quitter, et pourtant, je sentis ma rage s'intensifier, et devenir plus ardente que les braises incandescentes laissées par les flammes.

« - Quelle intéressante découverte... jubila ce nouvel ennemi. Jusqu'où la bête est-elle capable d'aller pour sa survie ? »

Et puis, son rire éclata et retentit dans mes oreilles. Dans le village tout entier. Il me perfora les tympans, détruisit ma raison.

« - La bête, répéta-t-il. Ou le poison... »

Ce dernier mot imprégna mon esprit, et alimenta ma rage, pour me prendre à la gorge. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que mon cerveau essayait de comprendre. Je ne pouvais pas croire que toutes ces horreurs puissent avoir été préméditées. Tous ces morts, tous ces sacrifices. Toutes ces... exécutions. Non, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne _voulais_ pas y croire.

« - Puisque tu respires encore, montre moi donc ce dont tu es capable, mon enfant. »

Mes ongles saignèrent mes chaires, trouvant au fond de moi l'énergie qui me faisait défaut. La force font j'avais besoin pour me relever et pour faire taire le _Diable_. Peu importait d'où elle provenait, j'en avais seulement besoin. Peu importait à qui je l'empruntais, à la _Déesse_, ou au _Démon. _J'avais seulement besoin de me relever.

J'hurlai, j'hurlai à en perdre poumons. J'hurlai, à en étouffer ma conscience, mon cœur, et ma raison. Je laissai la lumière se ternir, l'obscurité m'assombrir, et ne faire qu'un avec moi-même. Je la laissai me posséder, je la laissai me dévorer, jusqu'au plus profond de mes entrailles. J'assassinai chacune de mes émotions pour ne garder que la colère, la rage, et pour semer désolation. J'autorisai mon âme à se briser en éclat, à se réduire en poussière, et à laisser derrière moi, mon dernier reflet d'humanité. Car à ce moment là, l'humanité elle-même n'avait plus aucun sens. Au milieu d'un tel carnage, seuls des monstres pouvaient s'affronter.

Ma lame dansa dans le feu et découpa même les flammes. Trancha des gorges et éventra jusqu'à leurs âmes. Elle les guidait au paradis, au purgatoire, dans l'au-delà. Je fis tomber les têtes, une à une, de carmin recouvrai son éclat. Son acier et le sang se mêlaient, le liquide la recouvrait, l'alimentait. Insatiable, mon épée en voulait encore plus, les dévorait. En une fraction de secondes, je fis pleurer la vie, je fis sourire la mort. Instrument de cette dernière, toutes ces dépouilles et les ténèbres nourriraient la terre de leurs chaires.

« - Professeure ! »

Encore des hurlements, qui à peine m'effleurèrent, car déjà, mes mains de nouveau s'imbibèrent. Lame dans la gorge, les doigts dans la poitrine, j'arrachai maintenant le cœur de ma nouvelle victime. Le corps tomba à mes pieds, sans même le regarder, je cherchai déjà le prochain martyr à sauver.

« - Byleth ! »

Et maintenant s'envolait mon prénom, qui l'instant d'une seconde, attira brièvement mon attention. Je n'étais plus certaine de ce que voyaient mes yeux, illusion, rêve, ou ange miséricordieux. Tout ce que je voulais était voir ce monde recouvert de cendres, mes mains noyées dans le sang, toute la souffrance disparue, car déjà, lèvres étirées, je n'existais plus.

« - L'Astre maléfique... »

Telle une bête répondant à son nom, je me tournai pour voir disparaitre l'abomination me chuchotant s'appeler _Solon. _

Je fermai les yeux, encore une fois, quand disparus la dernière étincelle en moi. Je la sentis, engloutie, ravagée, mon esprit disloqué. Je devins témoin de mes propres atrocités. C'était comme s'endormir, pour affronter un cauchemar, laisser ses rêves mourir, nourrir le désespoir.

« - Byleth ! Reprends-toi ! Byleth ! »

Encore la voix de cet homme, qui toute ma vie, m'avait accompagné. Mais il n'y avait ni famille, ni amour, sur le chemin que désormais j'empruntais. Son regard inquiet ne m'interpella pas, ni même le visage dévastée de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait. J'essayais de murmurer leurs prénoms, mais déjà leurs identités s'effaçaient. La seule chose qui subsistait était ma rage, et ce besoin de tuer.

_« - Réveille-toi, sombre idiote ! »_

A chacun son fardeau, le mien était de semer le chaos. Ma lame de nouveau s'agita, le nombre de cadavres s'éleva. Un de plus, ou un de moins, les compter ne servait plus à rien. J'étais maintenant incapable de distinguer les villageois, les chevaliers, les élèves, tous étaient destinés au trépas.

Je m'élançai vers mes alliés que j'étais désormais incapable de nommer. L'environnement avait perdu ses couleurs, mes souvenirs leur saveur. Je me heurtai à la hache qui me repoussa, je roulai sur le sol lorsque de nouveau elle s'écrasa. Dans ce malheur, avaient même disparu mes douleurs. Elles s'atténuaient au fur-et-à-mesure que le sang coulait. Le mien, le leur. Celui-ci reflétaient juste l'horreur.

« - Professeure... »

Derrière le dos du chevalier, les prunelles parme s'illuminaient. De l'effroi, du désarroi, une expression sombre la grimait. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent lorsque mon épaule se déboita, je bousculai violement l'homme, et dansai dans ses pas. Rien ne pouvait plus m'arrêter, je n'étais plus qu'une bête enragée. Dans la noirceur, les nuances blanches des quelques mèches m'attiraient. Elles étaient tel un brasier qu'il me fallait éteindre, avant de laisser les souvenirs de cette femme m'atteindre. Car malgré la haine et la colère, le son de sa voix transcendait les flammes, faisait échos à mon âme.

Je me faufilai dans le dos du guerrier, je le laissai dérouté. Et rapidement, mes doigts enlacèrent cette gorge dont la peau ivoirine attiraient mes crocs, où se resserraient maintenant mes mains assassines.

_« - Es-tu vraiment prête à assumer cela ? »_

Je fis un pas en arrière, agrippai mes cheveux. _Seigneur, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?_ Je sentis mes poumons se vider, mon souffle s'échapper. _Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait m'achever._

« -Banshee Θ »

Des tentacules sombres apparurent, passèrent autour de mes jambes, de mes bras. Je tournai difficilement la tête, trouvai un regard qui ma glaça. Je fus plaquée au sol, puis la jeune femme se jeta sur moi. Ses mains agrippèrent mes poignets, ses cuisses m'empêchèrent de bouger. Et cette douleur... proportionnelle à ma fureur.

« - Byleth... »

Je me souvins de ce nom, familier, il cherchait les vestige de ma raison. La couleur de ses yeux agressait mon esprit, son odeur mes envies. Mes souvenirs, mes désirs, me bousculaient, me violentaient. Et cette chaleur, dans ma poitrine, était plus insupportable que de l'imaginer m'arracher elle-même le cœur.

« - Je suis désolée. »

Je la vis lever les yeux, et acquiescer. Sa main se dégagea, et puis, tout s'assombrit. Je me retrouvai seule dans les ténèbres, où la lumière de son regard subsista pour très vite s'éteindre. Il faisait noir, mais je savais que rien ne pouvait être plus sombre que moi-même.

_« - Te revoilà de nouveau ici. »_

De Remire, ne restait désormais que des ruines. De la violence, et du chagrin. La fumée qui s'élevait dans les airs emporta l'espoir avec elle. Longtemps, la terre se souviendrait de la malédiction qui y avait frappé, de la désolation qui y avait été semée, et de la peur, qui y avait germée. Lorsque les flammes eurent finit leur festin, et s'éteignirent enfin, elles ne laissèrent derrière elles que du charbon. Des rires incinérés, des peines carbonisées, de la joie incendiée, et des larmes évaporées. Remire fut recouvert d'un épais voile noir.

_Et mon âme fût recouverte de ses cendres._


	45. Ch XLV - Les Vestiges du Pardon

_Salut !_

_Oui, ça fait un peu moins d'un mois que je n'ai pas update AI, mais comme la « fin » va bientôt approcher, je n'ai pas envie de me forcer à écrire et ainsi bâcler cette histoire. Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas écris un seul chapitre depuis deux mois au moins, et ceux que je publie actuellement sont ceux que j'avais d'avance. Du coup j'ai du espacer le rythme (pour le moment) jusqu'à ce que l'inspiration me vienne._

_Je ne ferais pas de remerciements individuels, mais un général cette fois-ci. _

_Merci à tous de me lire et review régulièrement, et j'espère que vous saurez être patient pour la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture !  
__PS : Je ne me suis pas relue, donc désolée pour les fautes._

* * *

Chapitre XLV - Les Vestiges du Pardon

_Tel un labyrinthe, la vie est un gigantesque dédale où chaque décision peut conduire à la libération, ou à une errance éternelle. Chaque croisement représente une possibilité de retour en arrière, qui pourtant, disparait à chaque pas fait en avant. Lorsque les doutes s'éveillent, lorsque les craintes alertent, et lorsque la peur s'installe, il est déjà trop tard. Il n'existe aucun fil d'Ariane pour guider le destin, aucune boussole pour naviguer dans ses eaux. Ses murs peuvent être éclairés de lumière, ou bien ternis de ténèbres, peu importe le chemin emprunté, lorsque l'évidence frappe, il est alors impossible de s'échapper. La seule chose à faire est d'avancer, sans une seule fois se retourner. Car même si la mort patiente au bout de cette route solitaire, seule l'obscurité attend ceux qui osent regarder en arrière. _

_/_

_Blasphème_. Ce qui arriva à Remire, ce jour là, fut considéré comme une offense à la Déesse. Un affront à la divinité, qui aujourd'hui encore, hantait les esprit. L'emprunte du mal continuait de s'étendre, bien au delà du manteau de cendres laissé derrière lui. Des décisions prisent là-bas, découlèrent de terribles conséquences, brisèrent des âmes. Remire n'avait rien eu d'un labyrinthe de choix, car peu importait le chemin emprunté depuis son centre, pavé par la mort, ils avaient tous mené au chaos.

J'entendais encore leurs cris résonner dans ma tête, me torturer mentalement. Leurs dents grincer entre leurs mâchoires désarticulées. J'arrivais encore à sentir cette odeur putride qui remontaient de leurs entrailles apparentes, mêlée à celle des chaires carbonisées. Les images de Remire hantaient mes nuits, me pourchassaient le jour, pour de nouveau violer mes cauchemars du crépuscule jusqu'aux aurores. Et lorsque le soleil, enfin, se levait, la chaleur que distribuaient ses rayons n'arrivait pas à faire fondre l'épaisse couche de glace qui avait enveloppé mes émotions, et recouvrait maintenant ma raison. Là où les flammes avaient brûlés à cœur-joie, ne demeuraient que des souvenirs sombres et froids.

Entre les cris, les chaînes grinçaient. Elles traînaient lourdement sur le sol, tirées par _ses_ chevilles si frêles. Dans les profondeurs du monastère, même les geôles étaient comparables aux enfers. Je pouvais sentir les barreaux froids de la cage dans mon dos. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, mes yeux ne quittaient plus la morsure que la créature emprisonnée derrière moi avait gravé dans mes chaires. Incapable de me retourner, son visage apparaissait pourtant très distinctement dans ma tête. Ses yeux devenus blancs, sa peau presque aussi grise qu'un ciel avant un gros orage, les veines gonflées nervurant son visage recouvert de quelques boucles blondes. Je l'entendais distinctement se jeter en avant tel un animal, cherchant désespérément à m'atteindre Si les flammes de Remire avaient épargné ce garçon, le mal qui y avait frappé, lui, continuait de le ronger.

« - Ma chère enfant... »

Je relevai la tête nonchalamment, vide d'émotion, mes sentiments arrachés de mon corps meurtrit, de mon esprit brisé. Même son regard de jade n'avait aucun effet sur moi, alors que d'habitude, sa chaleur enveloppait même ma solitude.

« - Je sais cette épreuve difficile. »

Une épreuve ? Balivernes. Comme si ma vie était faite de défis qu'il me fallait relever, les uns après les autres. Si Remire en avait été un, j'avais sans doute lamentablement échoué, encore une fois. Je tournai la tête et pestai. Que pouvait bien savoir cette femme de ce que je pouvais ressentir ? Elle n'y était pas, après tout. Et elle n'avait rien vu des horreurs que nous avions affronté là bas.

J'entendis ses pas se rapprocher et son odeur s'intensifier. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma joue, écartèrent quelques mèches de mon front, avant de descendre sur mon menton quand elle releva enfin ma tête pour ancrer ses perles dans les miennes. Mon corps ne répondait déjà plus, et je la laissai faire de moi sa marionnette, même lorsqu'elle me tira vers elle et que sa main vint se loger dans ma nuque pour caresser tendrement mes cheveux. Mon visage se logea dans le creux de son cou, là où la fragrance de sa peau semblait être la plus forte. Peut-être arrivait-elle quand même à apaiser les tourments de mon âme ébréchée, au moins un peu...

Lorsque Rhea pénétrait dans la même pièce que moi, la violence de ses paroles carabinait ma tête, mais dés que sa présence m'effleurait, elle étouffait mes pensées et me faisait oublier, un instant, la raison même de ma présence ici, voir de mon existence. Elle ébranlait mes souvenirs, asservissait presque mes désirs, et me faisait craindre l'avenir. Sa puissance dépassait le simple contrôle de l'armée, la direction de cette académie ainsi que celle de l'église. Sa voix transcendait l'essence même de la vie.

« - Manuela a-t-elle découvert quelque chose ? Demandai-je au moment où mes mains se resserrèrent sur le tissus brodé de dorures dans le dos de la femme.

\- Rien encore qui ne nous permette de sauver ces pauvres âmes, hélas. »

Mes mâchoires se resserrèrent, et je sentis mes bras renforcer leur étreinte sur la figure maternelle qui me cajolait. J'étais si pitoyable, à me nourrir du réconfort d'une femme qui manipulait mon destin à sa guise. Mais j'étais si proche de ma propre perdition, que je me raccrochai à la seule lumière qui osait m'effleurer.

« - Ayez foi, mon enfant. »

Si seulement il suffisait d'avoir la foi. Mais je ne croyais ni en celle-ci, ni en la puissance miséricordieuse du petit énergumène de mes rêves. Elle aussi, était restée impuissante face au massacre de Remire. Même si nous n'avions pas encore eu le luxe d'en discuter - puisque le sang et la violence me persécutaient dés que je fermais les yeux - je savais le souvenir de Sothis tout autant fragilisé par ce qui était arrivé sur les terres de l'empire que pouvaient l'être les vivants. Depuis combien de jours n'avais-je pu la rencontrer, dans son tombeau ? Combien de nuit ? Trois, ou peut-être quatre ? Je n'étais plus capable de dormir, de réfléchir, ni même de respirer. Et puis, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même depuis que...

« - Rhea. »

J'ouvris les yeux par dessus l'épaule qui émanait l'odeur des lys blanc pour trouver le commandant en second de l'armée, les bras croisés dans son dos, et les traits tirés sur son expression trop sérieuse.

« - Nous l'avons perdu. »

Remire comptait une victime de plus. _Cruel destin_. Nous étions si impuissants. Ce jour là, les chevaliers et les aigles réussirent à sauver une partie des habitants du village. Plusieurs individus que les flammes avaient épargnées avaient été capturés, dans l'espoir d'être sauvés, et délivrés de leur mal. Mais aujourd'hui, ces derniers ne faisaient que pousser leurs derniers soupirs à Garreg-Mach, tels des cobayes. La seule chose que l'on apprit fut que ce poison s'insinuait rapidement jusqu'au cœur qui se contractait si violement dans la poitrine, qu'il donnait l'impression de s'arrêter de battre. Après ça, l'humanité même s'éteignait. Un poison capable de s'infiltrer dans chaque organe, un à un, avant de s'attaquer au cerveau. Capable de briser chaque connexion neuronale pour ne garder que celles alimentant les besoins primaires. Incapables de ressentir la douleur, il ne restait alors que des bêtes.

Je plaçai de l'espace entre la dirigeante de l'Ordre et moi, fermai les poings avant de violement frapper contre les barreaux de métal. Je détestais ce sentiment d'inutilité, alors, je me confrontai à la réalité du monde, aux conséquences de Remire. Me privant du seul fait de cligner des paupières, je plongeai mon regard suintant de frustration dans les billes vitreuses du gamin qui s'acharnait à se relever malgré les énormes chaînes qui entravaient ses pieds. Et je l'observai, se jeter sur moi, encore et encore, avec pour unique désir celui de me tuer. Pour lui aussi, c'était déjà trop tard. Il suffisait de voir la teinte qu'avait prit sa peau pour le comprendre. Même un cadavre n'avait plus rien à lui envier.

Ma main vint mécaniquement trouver la fusée de mon épée dont j'entendais déjà le fer murmurer à la sortie de son fourreaux. Mais rapidement, les doigts pâles et fins de l'Archevêque vinrent recouvrir les miens.

« - Pourquoi ? demandai-je incomprise. Comment pouvez-vous seulement le regarder ?

\- Même si nous ne pouvons plus rien faire pour cet enfant, son sacrifice permettra peut-être de sauver les autres.

\- Cela n'a rien d'un sacrifice, pestai-je entre mes crocs apparents. C'est... »

Les paumes de Rhea saisirent mes joues et je sentis son regard s'enraciner dans le mien. Qu'essayait-elle de faire, là, à l'instant ? Me manipuler ? Cherchait-elle un fragment de raison encore présent en moi ?

« - Je comprends ce que vous ressentez.

\- Vous ne savez-rien, maugréai-je en me dégageant vivement avant de m'éloigner de la femme. Vous n'y étiez pas... Vous... »

J'étouffai des paroles que j'aurai facilement pu regretter avant de me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Seteth qui jugeait ma personne de sa hauteur et de sa posture inébranlable. Même si l'homme avait de l'estime pour moi, je savais qu'il ne supportait toujours pas mon excès de familiarité envers Rhea, en ces lieux _saints_. Et pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'une partie de lui me comprenait aisément. Je pouvais voir un semblant de doutes, transparaitre au fond de ses yeux jades qui se voulaient pourtant si durs. Seteth n'était pas si insensible qu'il pouvait le montrer. Mais cela aurait été folie de relâcher ma colère devant lui.

/

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure, peut-être deux, imposant avec elle le silence. Le calme trouvait sa place habituelle entre les murs du monastère, une fois le soleil endormi. Et avec les récents évènements, aucun élève ne s'aventurait en dehors de sa chambre lorsqu'il ne restait qu'obscurité et légendes urbaines dans les jardins et les immenses bâtiments vides. Seuls les gardes arpentaient les couloirs de Garreg-Mach.

Mon ombre se glissait dans la pénombre naturelle de la nuit. Recouverte de ma cape sombre, je passais inaperçue ici. J'évitai soigneusement les rondes des gardes du monastère, même si rien ne m'interdisait, à moi ou à quiconque, de sortir de ma chambre à cette heure-ci. Je traversai les jardins rapidement pour rejoindre le hall de réception, avant d'emprunter les couloirs puis les escaliers qui menaient dans les sombres sous-sols. J'attendis le passage d'un garde, flanquée dans un recoin, avant d'enfin pénétrer dans les geôles. Je savais que personne n'oserait y pénétrer, les soldats de l'église étaient bien trop terrifiés pour s'aventurer jusqu'ici. Ils se contentaient de passer et repasser devant les portes, d'arpenter les couloirs. _Quels idiots_. Remettre la sécurité de tous entre les mains d'incapables étaient bien une chose qui aujourd'hui encore m'indignait. Mais pour l'heure, cela arrangeait particulièrement mes affaires.

Je pris une minute pour observer silencieusement le petit condamné, debout et presque inerte au milieu de sa cage. Seul le cliquetis du métal accroché à ses chevilles devenues bleues venait parfois rompre le silence, lorsque son corps penchait un peu trop en avant, ou en arrière. J'approchai un peu plus à pas de loups, inaudible. Etais-je vraiment certaine de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire ? Comment les doutes pouvaient encore s'emparer de moi, alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une coquille brisée en lieu et place de ce pauvre môme juste là ?

Tel l'ange de la mort, je sortis des ténèbres et pris place dans la lumière vacillante que quelques torches accrochés autour de la cage offraient. Mes doigts glissèrent sur le métal de la serrure de la porte, puis je relevai enfin les yeux. Le visage du gamin se contracta plusieurs fois avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent. Sa tête bascula sur le côté et ses orbes vitreux me fixèrent comme si j'étais la dernière chose sur terre.

« - Arrrgh... Tu... er... »

Mon hésitation s'évapora presque instantanément au moment où les genoux du gamin s'écrasèrent sur le sol sur des plaies qu'il ne sentait plus depuis longtemps. Je le vis ramper désespérément dans ma direction malgré ses entraves. Même privé de son âme, son corps trouvait maintenant ses limites. Il n'avait même plus la force de se relever.

Je pénétrai dans le renfoncement de la prison lorsque mes mains eurent finit de crocheter la serrure rouillée, et m'accroupis près de la masse turbulente. Le bruit métallique de ses chaînes sur la roche se répercutait autour de nous et résonnait. Il risquait d'attirer les gardes d'un instant à l'autre, ou d'agiter ses camarades. Je saisis l'oreiller de la couchette dont il n'avait jamais eu l'utilité, avant de retourner le gamin par la taille pour le maintenir sur le dos. Ma main semblait presque immense sur sa petite poitrine que j'aurais si facilement pu briser. Ses bras s'agrippaient à mon poignet pour tenter de me défaire, mais il n'avait déjà plus aucune chance. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais ce crime que je m'apprêtais à commettre lui permettrait d'enfin souffler, et de rejoindre un endroit où je lui souhaitais de pouvoir enfin trouver la paix. J'observai encore un moment son visage salit par la poussière et par le sang séché. Ses jambes arrêtèrent de s'agiter, et pendant une seconde, j'eus presque l'impression qu'il me regardait vraiment tant il me fixait, qu'il avait conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Puis je pressai l'oreiller sur sa petite tête. Une seconde, puis deux, puis dix... J'arrêtai de compter. La pression de ses doigts libéra mon poignet. Et comme si un éclair m'avait frappé, je sus. Je sus qu'au fond de lui, s'il restait un seul éclat de son âme quelque part, il m'avait remercié.

Je m'écroulai à côté du cadavre, mes fesses trouvèrent le sol, et je rapprochai mes genoux de ma poitrine pour y poser ma tête. Il fallait que je sorte, que je m'échappe d'ici, mais mon corps refusait de bouger. Je n'étais plus capable de rien, à part ressentir cette douleur lacérante dans ma poitrine. _Et par la Déesse, pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?_ Mes mâchoires se serrèrent, si fort, que le sang qui s'échappa bientôt de mes lèvres vint souiller ma bouche. Ce goût si ferreux... à la fois détestable, mais agréable. _Pourquoi ?_

Je me frappai mentalement, avant de pousser sur mes jambes en me faisant violence et de reposer le coussin comme si je n'étais jamais passée par là. Ses organes auraient tous finit par lâcher... de toute façon. Qui imaginerait que sa mort n'était pas _naturelle_ ? Ils finissaient tous par mourir, alors, un jour plus tard, ou bien plus tôt... Je sortis de la petite prison et tirai la porte derrière moi, avant de m'immobiliser. Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma poitrine et étouffa ma gorge.

« - Comment avez-vous...

\- Il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner vos intentions. »

J'aurais facilement pu gérer un garde, surtout incompétent, mais ne savais ni quoi dire, ni comment réagir face aux jugements que m'infligeait le regard de jade du conseiller de l'Ordre. Avait-il toujours été si grand ? Ou bien était-ce moi, qui avait perdu quelques centimètres devant sa prestance ?

« - Et maintenant ? demandai-je. Qu'allez-vous faire ? »

J'entendis l'homme expirer bruyamment sans à peine ciller, et puis, il approcha. Son bras effleura le mien, son odeur - plus masculine que celles que j'étais habituée à inhaler - s'empara de mes narines, et un cliquetis métallique de mes oreilles. Je le vis faire un pas en arrière et glisser la clef rouillée dans sa poche avant qu'il ne soupire à nouveau.

« - Affronter cette tragédie, comme chacun d'entre nous. »

Il se retourna, les pointes de ses cheveux verts caressant la hauteur de ses épaules recouvertes de son uniforme bleu, me laissant décontenancée.

« - Sortons d'ici. »

J'emboitais le pas de l'homme qui disparaissait dans la pénombre des geôles. Peu importait ce qui devait m'attendre, payer pour un crime, ou pire, devoir affronter la compassion de Seteth, c'était toujours mieux que de rester une minute de plus dans cette prison lugubre qui respirait maintenant la mort.

/

J'aurais du comprendre, à ce moment là, que malgré tout ce que je pouvais ardemment croire, je n'étais pas seule. J'aurais du comprendre que même ceux qui ne nous avaient pas accompagnés à Remire payaient également les conséquences de ce drame, et que, même si leurs yeux avaient pu échapper à la réalité à laquelle mes aigles et moi avions été contraints, personne n'en avait réchappé indemne. Là-bas, comme ici. Après tout, les limites des_ Enfers_ n'avaient jamais été clairement tracées.

« - Tenez. »

J'attrapai la tasse de thé bien chaude que Seteth venait de préparer et observai très rapidement mon propre reflet sur la surface du liquide. Le contour de mes yeux prenaient une teinte bleue-violette, et mes joues commençaient à se creuser. Je faisais peine à voir, c'était déplorable, même pour moi.

« - Je dois bien admettre que vous ne cessez jamais de me surprendre. »

L'homme prit place en face de moi, de l'autre côté de la petite table basse entre les deux canapés du bureau de Rhea. Ou peut-être que cette pièce ne lui était pas réservé, après tout. Je n'étais plus très sûre de rien, et la fatigue ne m'aidait pas à comprendre même les choses les plus simples.

« - Alors que je doutais fortement de vos capacités, vous avez su faire de vos élèves les grands gagnants du tournoi-interclasse. Plus encore, il semble que vous vous souciez vraiment de chacun d'entre eux. »

Le liquide me brûla la gorge lorsque je l'avalai en manquant de m'étouffer au passage. Douter de mes capacités ? C'était un euphémisme.

« - Vous avez protéger ma jeune sœur... Ma fille, se reprit-il en reposant sa tasse dans la petite assiette. Malgré cela, vous ne cessez de défier l'autorité de Rhea, ainsi que la mienne. »

L'homme posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes devant lui en me fixant de son regard plus que perçant. Il plissa les yeux un instant, et je redoutai déjà ce qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

« - Vous êtes un excellent professeur, et vous devez reprendre le chemin de votre classe. »

Je posai à mon tour ma tasse que j'avais presque fini en deux gorgées, avant de soupirer bruyamment. Tous ces éloges, pour finir avec ça.

« - Vous devriez vous reposer, car vous reprendrez ce rôle dés demain. »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Etait-ce un ordre ? Seteth n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter, et son expression s'était faite bien plus sévère. Jeritza jouait très bien le rôle de remplaçant, alors pourquoi me demander de reprendre les cours en plein milieu de la semaine ? Je plantai mes orbes bleuets dans les siens, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le conseiller de l'armée avait soudainement une telle exigence malgré les récents évènements... et puis, cela me percuta. C'était pour moi, et pour rien d'autre. Tous les élèves assistaient aux cours comme ci rien ne s'était passé, tous les professeurs également, mais moi... Il savait parfaitement que si je ne reprenais pas en main ma classe alors je risquais de ne jamais vouloir le faire. Et d'ailleurs, je n'étais plus très certaine d'en avoir réellement envie.

« - De quoi avez-vous peur, professeure ? »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, et tout mon corps trembla. Des frissons remontèrent de mes jambes pour venir s'égarer sur mes doigts. _La peur, hein ?_

« - Alors vous êtes au courant, relevai-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Je suis le conseiller de Rhea, je suis au fait de tout ce qu'il se passe ici, précisa l'homme en prenant une posture plus détendue. Et votre père est bien plus coopératif que vous ne l'êtes, fort heureusement. »

Mon père ? Ah, je me souvenais. Lui aussi arborait désormais le blason de l'église sur sa belle cape flambant neuve. La mission lui avait été confiée, et son compte rendu également. Des premiers évènements de Remire... jusqu'au tout dernier, je présumais.

« - Vous avez pu sauver tous vos élèves.

\- Mais j'aurais pu tous les tuer, ajoutai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé. »

Comment pouvait-il se montrer si compréhensif à mon égard ? Après tout, l'homme ne savait rien de moi, ou du danger que je représentais réellement. Ou bien était-il simplement naïf. J'examinai son visage, impassible, imperturbable, puis me levai.

« - Rhea a décidé de vous laisser enseigner ici. Tachez de vous montrer digne la confiance qu'elle vous porte, ainsi que de la mienne. »

Qu'était-ce que ceci ? Une mise à l'épreuve ? Encore ? Un défi ? Seteth semblait mieux me connaitre que ce qu'avais pu croire. Car il savait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les relever.

/

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit une fois ma chambre regagnée et mes affaires jetée sur le sol. Mon dos contre le mur, ma tête bascula en arrière pour venir le rejoindre. _Quelle nuit étrange_. Je n'avais définitivement plus d'énergie, mais heureusement pour moi, la nuit était à peine entamée. J'espérais seulement pouvoir fermer les yeux, et simplement m'endormir, sans devoir affronter mes démons, ou bien les dieux. Mais les quelques coups qui retentirent contre la porte de ma chambre m'indiquèrent bientôt le contraire. Je fis fi des premiers, chassai l'air de mes poumons contrariée, avant d'enfin me lever lorsque l'on frappa à nouveau contre ma porte.

« - Edelgard, m'exclamai-je. Avez-vous seulement idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

\- Ne faites pas comme si je venais de vous réveiller, je vous ai vu regagner votre chambre de la fenêtre de la mienne. »

Je fermai derrière elle et soupirai déjà de sa présence ici.

« - Vous êtes insupportable, maugréai-je nonchalamment.

\- Il ne fallait pas m'ouvrir, alors. Tout comme vous l'avez fait les deux dernières nuits. Ou plutôt, comme vous ne l'avez pas fait, se corrigea-t-elle. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, mais je n'avais pas eu la force de la confronter alors que je n'avais déjà pas eu celle suffisante pour tenir mes cours. Tout le monde était affecté par le drame de Remire, mais moi, plus que seulement ça, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer devoir supporter le regard des autres. Son regard, plus précisément. Mais ce soir, elle ne me laissait guère le choix. Elle m'imposait sa présence sans me demander un quelconque accord, et quelque part, j'acceptai cette confrontation.

« - Que faites vous là, Edelgard ?

\- Les autres élèves s'inquiètent pour vous, professeure, répondit naturellement la blanche les traits sévères. Vous ne pouvez pas feindre d'être blessée éternellement. »

Ah, ce ton accusateur, il ne me plaisait guère. Feindre d'être blessée ? Je n'avais jamais prétendu quoique ce soit. Rhea avait simplement prolongé mon remplacement de quelques jours, après tout, et les élèves en avaient fait leurs propres déductions. Les idées qu'ils s'étaient fourrés profondément dans le crâne n'étaient que de leurs propres faits.

Je retrouvai ma place, assise sur mon lit, et la princesse héritière vint silencieusement me rejoindre. Elle avait laissée la veste de son uniforme dans sa chambre, et le col de sa chemise ne couvrait qu'à peine la base de son cou sur lequel j'arrivais encore à distinguer parfaitement la trace qu'avaient laissés mes doigts sur sa peau diaphane. Mon cœur se fit aussi lourd que l'acier, mes yeux trouvèrent mes mains. Quelques secondes de plus et... de mon aigle j'aurais été l'assassin.

« - Byleth... »

Dans l'ombre créée par les rayons de lune, je vis ses doigts s'approcher lentement de moi. Et l'étreinte dans ma poitrine devenir douloureusement insupportable.

« - Ne faites pas ça, lui interdis-je en claquant ma main dans la sienne pour la repousser. »

Ce geste me coûta. A elle aussi. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Je ne pouvais supporter le moindre contact avec le plus précieux de mes aigles, celui dont j'avais failli ôter la vie. J'étais en colère, contre moi-même, mais également contre la souveraine Elle m'avait désobéit en me rejoignant à Remire, et à cause de cela... Lorsque je fermais les yeux, je sentais la chaleur des flammes, je sentais l'odeur de chaire carbonisée, du bois brûlé. J'entendais les hurlements de peur, les hurlements de rages. Mais par dessus tout, je revoyais mes mains lui enserrer le cou et la priver d'oxygène. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

« - Très bien... »

Je tournai la tête lorsque je l'entendis se relever. Affronter son regard était au delà de mes forces. Mais lui demander pardon l'était à ce moment là encore plus. Car après tout, comment pouvait-on accorder le pardon à quelqu'un dont l'âme était déjà damnée ? Condamnée aux ténèbres.

« - Edelgard... soufflai-je lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la poignée. Le nom que l'on me donne... Savez-vous d'où il me vient ? »

Je pris une grande inspiration et me vidai la tête un moment. Pourquoi la retenais-je ? Pourquoi me torturer ainsi ?

« - La première fois... hésitai-je. J'ai décimé un groupe de plus d'une vingtaine de personne. Des bandits, des assassins... je continuai. Et avant même que je ne le réalise, ma peau et mes vêtements étaient devenus noirs... Recouverts du sang de tous ceux qui avaient croisé mon regard. Le temps de fermer les yeux, je les avais tous exécutés. »

J'aurais pu également lui parler de la seconde fois, ou bien de la troisième, et du plaisir qui, peu à peu, m'avait gagné alors que le nombre de mes morts, lui, n'avait cessé de croître.

« - Le _Démon Cendré_, conclus-je. »

J'aurais pu lui dire que la vie n'avais jamais vraiment eu de sens pour moi, jusqu'à récemment. Que celle des autres n'avait jamais rien représenté. J'aurais aussi pu lui avouer que cette liberté dont j'étais convaincue de pouvoir jouir jusqu'à maintenant, ne semblait au final n'être que simulacre. Pourquoi lui avais-je dit tout cela ? Pour qu'elle comprenne. Pour qu'elle prenne conscience de la cruauté dont j'étais capable, et enfin, du danger que je représentais. Pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait me sauver, ni se permettre de sombrer avec moi.

/

Je n'avais pas franchie les portes de ma classe depuis des jours. D'ici, j'entendais le vacarme de certains de mes élèves, s'impatientant que le cours ne commence. Ou s'impatientant simplement d'attendre que quelque chose ne se produise. Et lorsque je poussai bruyamment les portes et que mes talons claquèrent contre le sol lorsque j'avançai dans l'allée centrale, le silence s'installa et tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi. Je compris qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à me voir débarquer ici.

Arrivée devant mon bureau, je fermai très rapidement tous les bouquins laissés ouverts la veille ou les jours précédents. J'effaçai le contenu du tableau noir sans même prendre le temps de lire ce qui étais inscrit. Je fis face à mes élèves, à ces futurs soldats, plaquai mes mains sur la table de bois, et plantai mon regard dans leurs yeux grands ouverts.

« - Comme vous le savez tous, dans quelques semaines aura lieu le second examen au changement de certificat d'aptitude, m'écriai-je. Vous n'avez donc que quelques semaines pour me prouver de quoi vous êtes capables ! Je serais la seule à décider de si vous pourrez vous y présenter. »

Comme si un éclair venait de s'abattre au centre de la pièce, tous les élèves restèrent abasourdis. Y compris la future impératrice et son ombre. En une fraction de seconde, je venais de remettre leur avenir en question. J'étais devenue une étape supplémentaire entre eux et leurs rêves. Un défi qu'il leur fallait relever.

« - C'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous ! »

Si tous auraient certainement le niveau pour répondre aux exigences du changement de classe, j'avais bien décidé de m'assurer personnellement que chacun d'entre eux était prêt à affronter les pires horreurs que le monde avait à offrir. Ils avaient consciemment décidé d'étudier dans la plus grande académie militaire du pays. Et plus que le seul fait de mesurer leurs compétences, ces gamins devaient me prouver qu'ils n'étaient plus des enfants.

_Mais des soldats, prêts à risquer leurs vies, et embrasser la mort._


End file.
